When the Caterpillar changes into the Butterfly
by Everclear70
Summary: Helga comes back from England after being shipped off by Bob. It had been years since San Lorenzo and now in high school where Arnold become reacquainted. Along the way you'll be introduced with other multi plots with them and most of the other characters as they grow up more into adult life. Sorry if this was a poor summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone grew up and will be attending senior year in high school. Their ages start at 17.**

 **Arnold is dating Rhonda. It has become a dead end relationship, but Arnold hangs on only because he hates hurting others. HE ISN'T IN LOVE WITH RHONDA. I have to put that in all caps to let others know and to read that. Quite honestly, Rhonda isn't in love with him either. **

**Helga returns back from England where her father ships her off to shortly after she returns from San Lorenzo. She'll explain why she suddenly had to leave. When Arnold sees her again he notices a huge change within her. While she still can be snarky, she also displays her much softer side. The side she kept hidden due to early ridicule from her classmates. Also with a neglectful family how else are you supposed to act?**

 **I do have a surprise concerning Helga in the next chapter. Something that will make Arnold unhappy and jealous. Who knows? I might even bring Dark Arnold into the picture.**

 **This will be in all caps again: THIS IS NOT A RHONDA AND ARNOLD PAIRING. THEY WILL NOT BE TOGETHER FOR A LONG TIME. DON'T EXPECT IT TO BE THAT AT ALL. **

**If you don't like this then I'm fine with you reading another story. Please don't flame me for my personal choice. I wouldn't do that with anyone else's stories. If you don't get the general theme here. I am a complete Arnold and Helga shipper all the way. I mean look at all my previous stories. :D**

 **Hope you all have a good day or night.**

* * *

There must be spiderwebs on him by now. Moving his hand around there were none, but he felt there were. Listening to Rhonda inside her dressing room complain about the colors he rolled his eyes. He tried to leave but gave she him a massive guilt trip. Life isn't just about shopping. What made him get into this relationship? As beautiful as she is and sometimes was nice, it quickly got tainted once she opened her mouth on subjects that tended to get him to slap his own face.

"Oh we are so out of here." Rhonda left her dressing room with dramatic flare. "Arnold we are heading to Cacy's at this very moment. I hear they have the latest line."

Growning Arnold couldn't take it. "Rhonda we've been here for an hour."

"So what is your point?"

Arnold knew she won't listen to reason, but he tried to say something. "I'm highly tired and this is pretty boring for myself. I would like to do something different so can we go now."

Rhonda rolled her eyes. "Not until I find something. This is the first day of school after all. I need a whole new wardrobe." Waving her hands around in front of him, she added, "Come to think of it. Since we are together it would be wise for you to update yours as well. You are popular too. We are the It couple after all. We must keep up appearances."

Opening his mouth up to object to that it was soon shut with her immediately striding away signaling the end of discussion. Sighing, Arnold followed like the loyal lap dog she resigned him to.

Now in Cacy's, Arnold wandered around the men's section just to try to pretend to look. Lifting up a plaid red shirt had him immediately placing it back on the rack. $400.00 for a shirt was just too ridiculous. Finding the clearance rack had him not enjoying the price there either. Groaning, Arnold began to walk out of the store when he received a text from Rhonda to come upstairs.

"I turned into a stinking butler." He groused as he headed to the escalator to head up.

Going towards the dressing room, Rhonda immediately stepped out wearing her favorite color. It was a red slinky number that looked more like a cocktail dress. While the dress was actually nice in itself, she appeared actually desperate in it.

"So what do you think?" She posed before scoffing at a woman passing by. "Oh what hideous shoes. Makes her look so chunky all over. Oh and don't get me started on those pants she's wearing."

Turning his head towards a blonde, Arnold could see a slim very in shape person. Nothing was wrong with her from behind. Rhonda was probably jealous. She normally got even more pettier when a more attractive woman passed her line of sight. Turning back to face, Rhonda he knew what to do about the dress she had on. "It does something to your hips, Rhonda. I don't want you looking wrong when there is nothing wrong at all to you."

That did it. Rhonda went to the mirror to further examine herself as she checked herself at all angles. "Oh dear you are right. Oh this oh so wrong. Oh Arnold be a dear and grab me a diet soda. I am just so thirsty."

Nodding his head, Arnold turned away from the dressing room happy to leave. Perhaps he'll take his time getting her one. He just knew he wanted to leave. He wished he could be one of those rude people, but it was so hard to be like that. Going down the escalator he really did have to wonder why he was with her so long. He was bored out of his mind. This was about as equal as him going out with, Lila. That bored him and so did this. Still he was the person who stuck it out mostly trying really hard to work it out. At least Lila readily agreed saying she had a hard time hurting him. She didn't hurt him. He celebrated that union breaking up. It was one of those break up's that had him running around doing things that he wanted to do.

Getting off the escalator, Arnold turned the corner to almost knock himself into a blonde. "Oh I'm sorry about that." It was the blonde from upstairs. He was sure of it. Same outfit, but this time he could see her face and what a face it was. She had this very unique beauty about her that captivated him. He loved the dark eyebrows contrasting with the blonde hair. The way it brought out her blue eyes had him almost turning on his heel to go upstairs to break it off with, Rhonda.

An amused expression crossed the girls face. "Well it isn't us if we don't smack into one another, Football Head."

Stepping back to really take her in more, Arnold couldn't believe it. "Helga?"

"One in the same, bucko."

"Wow! You look gorgeous."

Blushing, Helga brought her fist up to playfully punch him on the arm. "Awe shucks. You don't look so bad yourself."

"So are you shopping?"

"Pssh. This place is stupid. I will make a purchase just to shut my Bob's yap up, but not much else. What are you doing here? Dying of sticker shock?"

Laughing at that, Arnold moved a little past her happy that she was following him. "Rhonda is here shopping. I'm tired and bored."

Nodding her head, Helga said a little too quietly. "Yeah I heard you were dating Princess. I had a feeling that was coming so I wasn't surprised by it."

Arnold was surprised. "Who told you and why aren't you surprised?"

"Criminy. I do talk to Phoebe on a regular basis. As for that bit of information well you always were mostly attracted to vapid pretty things and this includes Lila. Yeah I know you dated her and the part where she is vapid is her wanting you to do everything she wants to do." Walking out of the store, Helga found he really wasn't in a hurry to walk any faster.

He was silent for a bit before responding. "Well the only interesting girl I was truly wanting left out of the blue. The day after we come home from San Lorenzo and you were gone. Did you want me to wait for a ghost?" He felt bitterness rise up at that.

She barked out a laugh. "Sarcasm sounds cute on you. You obviously weren't that interested when you asked Phoebe once about me, but not no more. I would of written you, but since you didn't dare ask again where I was, well I figured you didn't truly care. I know you would of kept asking if it was anyone else. Think about it, Arnold. It hurt and yes I could of wrote you, but think about it from my point of view when you didn't ask her again."

He'll gloss over that for now. "So what happened?"

She sighed. "Bob already packed up the house while I was gone. The moron forgot he actually signed the permission slip. When he asked and was told I was in San Lorenzo because you won a trip well the second I was home I was made to leave. It was so fast that I didn't have a chance to say good bye."

"Where did you go?"

"Moved to Nevada. After that move he thought it was time for me to learn manners and stuff so he actually sent me to England to some boarding school. At first I really hated it. I was lonely for most of the year. No friends and no family around. I called Pheebs finally to talk to her to tell her where I was. This was obviously after the first and only time you asked her where I was. After that I began to make friends. I grew up there. Told my dad he could make more money manufacturing his own cell phones. He did and starting selling those fast." She explained.

"Did you date anyone?" Arnold didn't really want to ask her that. He just wanted to know if he was the only one who graced those lips.

Helga nodded her head. "Yeah. One guy. I was with him for a while until I couldn't see myself with him anymore. I didn't love him. He was just this nice guy that I found myself mostly just wanting to talk to than do anything else with. Not his fault. You would of actually liked him."

Nearing a vending machine, Arnold readied his change. "So are you coming back to school?"

"Yep. I hear you are on the football team."

"Yeah." Paying for a diet soda he waited for it to come down almost hoping it was shaken. "So is Gerald."

"That one I definitely know since Pheebs practically swoons over the phone. She gets really into it when it comes to him." She told him as they headed back towards the department store.

Stopping, Arnold placed his hand on her arm. "There is a reason why I didn't ask a second time. I was afraid of asking her and her still saying the same thing. I also thought after you saying you loved me that you regretted it. You regretted me kissing you."

Kissing him on the cheek, Helga smirked at his cute stunned expression on his face. "I'll accept that as a reason for now. I don't want to argue over stupid shit. I never regret the kisses. You are one special guy, Arnoldo."

He wanted another kiss. He felt alive just by that one kiss. Recharged even. "Can I have your number?"

Grabbing his phone, Helga punched the number in. As she was giving it back she almost laughed. "I'm sorry but it lit up as I was handing it back. I didn't mean to see that."

Looking at the picture on his screen, Arnold groaned. There was Rhonda standing there in her underwear. He knew once she sent those it meant for him to come to her quickly. This was normally a sex ploy but this time it was her with an angry expression on her face. "I should go." Texting Helga a kissing emoticon he was greeted by another kiss on his cheek.

"I can't help myself. Now go off and be Princess's slave some more. I'm sure I'll catch you at school." Turning away from him, Helga breezed down the walkway away from him. Was she upset that he was seeing someone? Sure. She just won't let it get to her. Years of therapy worked wonders on you in the long run.

Arnold couldn't help but watch her walk away before turning unhappily back up to Rhonda. Thinking about Helga on his trip up, he approached the dressing room to find Rhonda standing there tapping her foot. "Sorry about that. The vending machine was stuck so I had to find another one."

Taking the soda from him, Rhonda pointed behind her. "I'm getting all of that. Be a dear and carry them."

His eyes focused on ten bags full of clothes. She did a marathon while he was gone. Seeing her storm past like royalty, Arnold grabbed the bags just groaning away. She became his mule. When did that happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh gosh thanks for all the great reviews. I love them. I'm actually surprised. :)**

* * *

The first day of senior year was here. Freshmen wandering around aimlessly trying to locate their classrooms. His friends here and there talking about their summer as if the others weren't there. Sid and Stinky were the ones mostly talking about their summer to one another when they both were hanging together more than anyone else. Harold continued his part time job with Mr Green. Lila being spoken to by one of the guys on his team even as she paused to wave hi to others. Rhonda coming in through the door with him just releasing her hand in favor of using the hallway as her personal catwalk. He spotted Gerald with Phoebe acting like the cute couple. They talked often and were never bored. He envied them. He wanted a relationship like that.

"Nadine! Darling." Rhonda picked up speed to join up with her best friend. "Do you like my outfit? It is to die for."

Nadine still opted for her more casual style due to her active lifestyle of always searching out for rare breeds of insects. To her right was Katrinka who was going through her phone at the moment. Arnold spotted Curly down the hallway give him a hated look before turning his attention back to someone else. That someone being Helga. Arnold thought she was so beautiful today wearing a plaid pink skirt, with a fitted black blouse with bell sleeves on. Glancing down to her combat boots he noticed a skull in the back of them. He thought it was a mixture of adorable, beautiful, and sexy. At the present moment Helga seemed to be comforting Curly. Her attention was solely on him before they moved on further down the hallway. He hated that she didn't seem to pay attention to himself at all.

"I was thinking that this weekend we could go to the mall again and pick something up for you too, Nadine. After all a girl must look her best for her date." Rhonda was saying. "Arnold will drive us."

Arnold's attention went back to her. "Excuse me? Rhonda I was just there. I don't want to spend another weekend at the mall."

Rhonda moved forward to wrap her arm around his neck. "Oh but dear, you are required to make me happy now aren't you?"

"I'm not your servant though. No, Rhonda go to the mall alone with Nadine. I'm sitting this one out." Stepping away from her, Arnold left her side unhappy about her need to want to use him like that.

Soon Lila joined his side. "Oh Arnold. Are you ever so alright? I just saw that."

"Yeah I'm fine." Glancing at her, Arnold smirked at her looking behind her as she blushed madly towards, Joey. "Do you like him, Lila?"

"Why yes I do. He seems ever so sweet. I wonder if he truly is as nice as he seems."

"Actually he is. Also I have a private little tidbit for you." Pausing in the hallway, Arnold leaned in closer to her. "He loves to read ingredients too." Straightening up, Lila issued out a thrilling sound. "He's one of those guys we can count on. If you like him then I say go for it."

Clapping her hands, Lila squeezed his arm. "I will. Let me give him my number."

Shrugging, Arnold moved down to chemistry. Getting into the class he found Helga in there just writing away. "Hey Helga. You are taking this class too?"

"That's why I'm sitting here, Football Head. Care to sit down?" She invited not even once glancing up.

"Sure. Thanks." Watching her finish up whatever she was writing, Arnold sat down. "You still love writing. That's great."

She nodded her head. "Yep. Keeps me sane. Do you still love Spumoni?"

"Yes. Keeps me sane."

Opening her mouth up just to mouth out, 'Ah,' she looked towards the door of each student coming in. "So did she get mad at you for taking your time at the mall?"

"Yes and as punishment she had me carry 10 bags of already purchased items. My arms were noodles by time I got home. She wants to go shopping again and drag me along again. I put my foot down."

"For now."

"Huh?" Confused, Helga openly scoffed at him.

Rolling her eyes at him, Helga rested her elbows on the table. "You are a nice guy, Arnold. A push over unless it came to me. Seriously you will say yes to her and end up on another boring shopping trip with Princess. I bet that will happen."

Frowning at her words, Arnold turned in his seat. "Oh really? I bet you dinner that I will say no."

"You really are willing to bet me?" Poking him in the chest, Helga and his eyes met. "I say yes to this bet then. I'll see you paying for my check at dinner."

"No, Helga. I'll see you paying for my dinner." Facing forward, Arnold just had to keep his foot down to Rhonda.

Smiling at her prey, Helga could clearly see him coming up with a plan. She also saw something more with him. "You missed this."

"More than words can describe, Helga." Slyly he winked at her hoping no one else would notice. This was sadly the most excitement he has experienced from someone from the opposite sex, and of course it came courtesy of his past tormentor. One that he remembers as the most passionate person around.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"OH god! Go away." Rhonda sneered at Curly openly. "Don't you ever give up?"

Resting his chin on his hand, Curly couldn't believe her. "I'm just sitting here minding my own business." He informed her in a very bored tone.

Flipping her hair in his direction had her not exactly believing him. "As If I believe that. You have been chasing me for years. Of course you'd want to be near moi."

He wondered if he could convince another student to switch seats with him. "Can the ego, Rhonda. I'm not interested." Spotting Park, Curly stood up to speak to him for a moment.

Rolling her eyes, Rhonda noticed how he switched seats with, Park. "That's better. Give it up, Thaddeus."

Sitting down next to her desk, Park grunted at her constantly preening herself. "Curly owes me big time." He mumbled out unhappily.

"What did you say?" Rhonda inquired while beginning to file her nails.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He growled out as he took his phone out to text, Curly.

 **Boy you owe me for this. - Park**

 **Yeah I know. At least she won't accuse you of flirting with her. - Curly**

 **True, but I think she does it just to get you to flirt with her. - Park**

 **She has, Arnold. That is her stool pigeon. - Curly.**

His eyes blinked at the last text. Curly really did stop speaking to, Arnold. All because of, Rhonda. Putting his phone away, Park was happy to see the teacher open her mouth up to speak. At least he didn't have every class with her. Well he hoped not.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the Assembly hall, Helga walked in to find students milling around. Most lingered at certain tables, while others just passed by some. For her, she went to the farthest one away to start out with. She knew she wasn't interested in chess. She enjoyed poker, but she won't play it as a school activity. Seeing one for Volleyball, Helga considered it a little bit longer before moving along.

At one popular table, Rhonda turned away some she deemed undesirable before finding her attention grabbed by a blonde. Quietly she accessed her thinking she was certainly attractive in spite of her clothing options. Finding it was the same girl from, Cacy's she called her attention over finding the girl to be the person to round out their group. She was attractive, but not as attractive as herself.

"You! Come join my club." Handing her a pamphlet, Rhonda sat down at her chair.

Helga was mildly amused by this knowing she had no clue who she was. "And why is that? Do you discuss anything important like life events?"

"But of course." Rhonda placed her hand to her chest. "We discuss fashion from all over the world. We talk about the rise and fall of it. The importance of it. We also go out to the mall once a week to go over our choices." Resting her chin in her hand, Rhonda pointed her pen at her. "You have potential. True you aren't as perfect as me. Probably never would be, but after we find you the right clothes you'll be one of the beautiful people."

From where he stood, Arnold spotted Rhonda talking to, Helga. It was plain as the nose on his face that she had no idea that was, Helga. It was something he wished he could get closer for to listen in on when Helga revealed herself.

Helga was becoming more amused by the second. Rhonda had a bigger ego than before. "I'm not interested."

Insulted, Rhonda stood up to cross her arms over her chest. "Excuse me? You can't do any better than this."

Scanning quickly around at even, Sheena's cause of bringing awareness to the environment, Helga smiled towards that sign as she addressed, Rhonda. "Actually I can, Princess."

Rhonda stood frozen for just a second. "Helga G. Pataki?" When she nodded, Rhonda quickly leaned forward to snatch her pamphlet away. "You are still a beast."

"Oh why, thank you. I aim to please." Helga almost curtsied at her disgust. "How are you besides the same?"

A smile formed on her face. A smile that knew too much already. "Seeing as I have the boy you have always crushed on: Beautiful. Fabulous even."

"I'm happy for you, Princess. Everyone deserves happiness." Helga decided to reign in her actual feelings. She refused to lower herself. "I know you'll continue to have every bit of success here at this club." Finding it better to leave now, Helga issued out a temporary good bye just to scan all around her.

"I loved what you did back there. That was the Helga that I know and love." Curly whispered as he joined her side.

Grinning, she bumped him a little in the arm. "Thanks. Are you in any of the clubs?"

"Nah. What I do is outside of school. I'm surprised you are doing this."

Shrugging, Helga stopped at Track. "Why not?" Finding that Curly disappeared all of a sudden, she spotted Arnold approach her. "Now I know why he left. I swear that boy should be a magician." She quipped to Arnold.

"He hates me since I'm going out with, Rhonda."

"Duh. Did you think it was fun for me to see you chase after every idiot? Nope." Taking the pamphlet, Helga red through it before signing up for it. "You are on a Football team. Why are you here?"

Feeling guilty for his previous and current choice, Arnold chose to ignore Rhonda's glare. "I like talking to my friends." Seeing her now approaching another table, he hoped she would sign up for poetry club. "Will you join this club?"

Shaking her head, Helga refused to do that. She hated stupid critiques, and those clubs were always fresh with them. Nothing useful in her opinion. "I actually was a rower in England. I loved it. Helped me relieve my own frustrations. I wanted to do cricket, but somehow I was much too violent for them. As if."

Laughing, Arnold loved being beside her. "As much as I know about that sport, it is violent."

"Yep." Spotting Phoebe, Helga waved at her. "Perhaps go back to Princess. All I feel is my head on fire from that stupid stare of hers. Does she actually believe I'm gonna make out with you here?"

"Who cares?"

"You. If you didn't you wouldn't of gone out with her. At the very least just break up with her. All I see is misery and resentment towards her. Why are you holding on for dear life? Are you in love with her?"

Offended, Arnold stopped to face her. "I'm not in love with her. I'm not the type of guy who just breaks up over one thing. Yes I'm resenting her, but I keep hoping it will end soon." Sighing he looked at the girl whom he finally confessed his feelings for at the tender age of 10. She was still this amazing girl before him who was far more improved. "I did want you."

Shaking her head, Helga felt something hit her wrong. "How do I know that the moment we are together, you won't be hanging on for dear life? How do I know you won't end up resenting me? You already did this with, Lila, and now her. What makes me so different?"

Opening his mouth to speak, Arnold also closed it. She just came back. He felt like he was already in love with her. She was always this very refreshing person to be around. Someone blunt. Someone challenging.

Raising her eyesbrow up, Helga started to step past him. "Thanks for answering my question."

He felt stupid as she continued to leave him behind. "You are my air."

Helga stopped at hearing that. She wanted to question him. Wanted to kiss him. "I never stopped thinking about you."

He turned his head to see her roam away. "I never stopped thinking about you." He knew she didn't hear him, but he hoped she did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Reaching home, Helga went past their butler to head into the kitchen. Ever since, Bob's business did an elevated boom in the business world, they had been pretty comfortable. So comfortable in fact, Helga barely saw her own family anymore. Well much less than before.

She knew Olga was off trying to change the world one place at a time. She was changing it with her well to do, husband Ian. A match her own father boasted with pride. Helga couldn't take, Ian for more than a second before tearing her own hair out. To her, he was fake. To her, Olga could do much better than dried toast.

While at the private school, Helga was in more healthy correspondence with her sister. Olga was the only one in the family who always took the effort in communicating to her. As for her parents, they were pretty horrible at it. Sure her mom is sober now, and helped increase profit in the emporium. Something, Helga thought she always excelled in compared to her dad. As for, Bob, he continued to call her by the wrong name. That is if he needed something from her. Then he got her name correct.

"Hey! How's it hanging, Anita?" Helga greeted the cook the second she entered the spacious kitchen.

Anita was in the middle of preparing dinner for tonight. Helga loved her. Anita was blunt and completely sarcastic. Someone she could talk to when her parents didn't do so. "Hiya, Helga. How was school?"

Grabbing a cookie out of the jar, Helga also enjoyed having actual food in the house. "Oh you know how it is. Same old thing. Different year."

"Ah! Bullshit then."

Snickering at her specific description, Helga nodded her head. "You got that right, bucko. I know that stuff doesn't change whatsoever."

Slicing up the carrot, Anita made a face. "Even if you wish it."

Hearing her phone go off, Helga looked at the screen.

 **I owe you dinner. - Arnold**

Helga let out a howl of laughter. "Oh this boy never ceases to amaze me." She said more to herself than to, Anita.

 **I won't gloat. Tell me when you are available to do that. - H**

 **Wow! You really changed. If you get accepted for Track we practice on the same days. We can do it on thursday after practice. - A**

 **Sure thing. You still have to catch me up on the happenings in that wild boarding house. I miss everyone there. - H**

 **I will do that. I told grandma about you and she says you have to stop by. - A**

 **Oh I should before she lasso's me. :P - H**

 **LOL you bet your life on that. - A**

 **I love Gertie. Tell them hi for me. I should be off for now. - H**

 **Alright then. TTYL - A**

"Dork." Smiling away, Helga went to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. "I'm gonna do some running. I'm going for Track."

"Eh, but football is better. Those tight ends. Oh my goodness! It can heat you up." Anita waved her hand in front of her face.

"I love football too, Anita. I do know someone on the team, and he has a very fine tight end." Winking at her, Helga jogged out of the kitchen to head upstairs to change.

OO

As she went out running, Helga was enjoying the music blasting through her headphones. Loved the feeling of the pavement against her feet. She ignored every salacious comment or gesture pointed her way. She wanted to relax, and this was the way.

Helga started to go into more of a rhythmic beat with her feet. The way they set down on the ground, was a perfect compliment to the music. She felt she was composing the piece herself. A smile formed on her face unaware of another presence until he was running beside her. She looked at his clothes to find he was running himself.

"Do you have track?'

Curly shook his head. "Nah. I just run for the heck of it." Looking at her running outfit, he lingered far to long to her exposed midriff. "It keeps the crazy at bay for a while."

"Ah, but I love the crazy. I also love the sane part of you." It wasn't lost on her that she noticed how he lingered around her stomach. "Free the animals!"

Chuckling at that, Curly went back to her face to find it flushed in a good way. She was in her own world, sort of speak. She knew the pace she needed to be in. "I thought you made fun of me when we were younger."

Crinkling her nose, Helga continued to focus forward. Anytime she did linger on something else had her always landing on her face. "No. I appreciated that you were different. I saw sane mixed in with insane. It is better to someone original instead of run of the mill."

He didn't mean to this time, but he did when his eyes went to her chest. Curly had to stop the thoughts from entering his brain. "You are nicely balanced as well. Though I'm surprised that Arnold didn't break it off right then and there with, Rhonda. He has been staring at you all day long."

"That's because I belong in a zoo, Curly. I was the unibrow mistress of Hillwood. Beware of the bite." Joked Helga. "Look! I know you are aware of how I feel about him. I'm not stupid. I still feel the same for him, but now I'm a lot more stable in my mind. No schemes to try to win him over. No jealousy. I know this relationship with her won't last."

"What happens when he does end it and comes to you?" Both stopping, Curly was amazed how she wasn't out of breath. Though by looking how toned she was, he saw she was really use to constant activity.

Helga sighed as she shut her Hillpod up. "If it happens, it happens. I just know I won't wait forever anymore. I'm willing to expand myself. I've already had one boyfriend before. It is apparent that I'm not going to turn it down again if the person is right."

Smirking at her, Curly admired that. "Good. Then you won't turn down a new opportunity then."

All day long he had been flirting with her, so Helga waited for him to ask her.

"Will you go out with me this Saturday? Dinner and freeing the animals. That sort of thing." Curly looked at her pointedly in the eye. He had been enjoying talking to her and texting to her all day long.

Bringing her headphones out, Helga had a feeling this was the only reason why he ran with her. "I'll go out with you. I know it'll be fun."

"Excellent. I'll see you at school."

"Not unless I text you first." Winking at him, Helga placed her earplugs back into her ear before taking off. A date with Curly will certainly be a nice thing to do.

Curly watched her run off with open appreciation. "At least you are far more better than, Rhonda. Far more better."

* * *

 **I'm going to let that relationship with Rhonda and Arnold continue because I notice on the show how he barely puts his foot down to Rhonda, my observation. I see he puts his foot down with Helga more. I also see him loving to challenge her compared to so many others. Once again that is my observation. I could of gone for the obvious choice of Brainy asking her out, but I thought Curly will be a decent flair. I do love that character as well.**

 **Updates might be slow since I am swamped at work for these few months. If anyone read Dandelion than you know what my occupation is. I will also state that I do not answer any accounting questions at all when I'm off duty. Let a girl relax. Even my husband wants to forget about work when he's home so he plays down his own profession on facebook. My daughter Josie is now anxiously waiting for her little brother to arrive. The birth mother is almost there and she'll be happy when it is over with. Heck! We can't wait to welcome him into the world. Sorry but I'm thinking about holding a new bundle in my arms that I get a little emotional.**


	3. Chapter 3

Helga made Track. It wasn't a huge surprise to her when she spotted her name on the list. Spotted her time as well. She was on the top of the list. Smiling with pride, Helga began to make her way down the hallway when Phoebe came up to her to hug her. Gently putting her hands around her best friend, Helga smiled down at her.

"Congratulations, Helga. I wasn't in any doubt that you would make the team." Phoebe told her as they went down the hallway to their lockers.

It was a wednesday and it felt chilly in the corridor. In spite of all the bodies milling around, Helga kept her coat on. "Thanks Pheebs. You know how I love sports."

"Oh yes I do." Phoebe started to look around for any of their friends nearby. "So Curly? Have you ever thought how Arnold would take it?"

Helga shrugged as she got her books out of the locker. "No. Arnold is with Rhonda. I'm a free agent, Pheebs. He doesn't rule my life."

"Just your heart."

Scoffing at that, Helga almost started to bust out laughing too. "He's in my heart. Always will be, but he doesn't rule my heart. I am the one in charge of it. I won't wait around for someone. I want to go out and have some fun. At least I have tons of laughs and seriousness with, Curly."

When she told Gerald last night about what Helga said to her, Gerald went silent. She knew his silence. Knew exactly what he was thinking. Gerald didn't like his best friend's relationship with, Rhonda. He thought it was killing him. He always said that Arnold needed stimulation to his brain at all times, or he'll flop around in a massive depressive state. When he finally admitted that, Helga did provide that for him when they were younger, Gerald once wished that Helga was back to liven his friend up once more.

"Well that is true, Helga. I just want you happy." Phoebe did want her to be happy. She hated it when Helga got depressed. Always hated how her parents neglected her. "You have to tell me everything about that date. I want to know so badly."

"Oh I'll tell you." Helga promised.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Gerald spotted Arnold coming in with, Rhonda, he had to get him away from her. Receiving a disparaging comment from Rhonda before she departed to do her fashion walk, he waited till she was far away.

For Arnold, he wondered if there was trouble involving his friend. He never acted this urgent unless there was an emergency of some sort. "Are you all right, Gerald? Is Phoebe hurt?"

"We are both fine. You aren't though. It is one thing to hear you practically dying over the phone last night talking about her. Seriously, you have to dump her. I know Rhonda isn't really evil, but she is like this evil succubus sucking the life out of you. You are depressed. Unmotivated mostly."

Arnold squeezed his eyebrows together as much as possible. "What the hell is with the dramatic display? I'm fine."

He had to test this theory out. "You should get a look at, Helga. She is looking extra fine today. I'm not attracted to her, but if I was I would be drooling openly at her."

A far away expression crossed his features. "Really? Helga would look good with baggy clothes on. Really good." He thought of her yesterday at try outs. The track outfit she had on looked painted on her body. She was flawless. She was so serious, but also so happy. He loved the combination.

Gerald was very amused by that daydreaming expression on him. That was his old friend. "Helga accepted a date with, Curly. They are going out on saturday." That wiped that expression off his face.

"What? Why?"

"Well to my understanding that when one person likes another, they ask said person. Is that the perimeters of how this works?"

"Don't be a sarcastic ass." Opening up the door, Arnold spotted Helga standing there with Curly and Phoebe. Helga was wearing a pink pea coat with dark blue jeans, and combat boots. She looked spectacular. Of course that got ruined when Curly made her laugh. Shouldn't she be only smiling at him? Closing the door up, Arnold leaned against the wall.

"Why are you still with, Rhonda? At least you and Lila reached a stopping point when you both were bored. Rhonda is using you as her personal mule."

"Rhonda isn't that bad."

"Perhaps, but you aren't happy. As for Rhonda, that girl isn't in love with you. I don't see affection in her eyes when she talks to you." Gerald could of swore he saw dark circles under his eyes. "You are buying Helga dinner tomorrow. I bet you'll be looking your best for her."

He was right. Arnold already picked out something that she would approve of. Hearing the bell ring, they both went inside to start their days.

Heading into Chemistry, Arnold loved the sweater she was wearing. It was a blue sweater that was a V neck with a belt decoration above it as if keeping the sweater from falling off. "You look really good, Helga."

"As opposed to me looking like dookie? Yep! I totally agree with you."

He loved her sarcasm. She always managed to make it very cute. "Where do you want to head out tomorrow for dinner? Since I'm paying I want you satisfied."

She didn't want him spending a lot on her. "You know I wouldn't mind something greasy. I know I have to think of my diet now that I'm in track, but after too many rich meals, I want something I haven't had in years."

"No burgers and fries where you were before?"

"There was, but not as great. I did love the fish and chips. They are the only place you should get them. Always." Helga will tell him about Curly tomorrow.

"So is it true you are going on a date with Curly?"

Guess she'll tell him much more sooner then. "He asked and I accepted. He's a nice guy so I'm sure I'll have a blast."

Turning to face forward, Arnold gritted his teeth. "Yeah he is a nice guy."

Was he jealous? No he couldn't be. "He's single. I'm single. We get along. I thought it would be nice to do." Watching him narrow his eyes, Helga figured to look forward as well. "You know we can forget about the bet. I was just being my usual sarcastic ass. I wasn't serious about it." Opening up her notes, Helga was glad that the teacher chose that moment to come in to begin teaching.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile Park was speaking to Curly before class as well. They were both whispering when, Rhonda came in to openly scoff at both the boys. Overhearing, Phoebe, Curly, and Helga speak this morning Rhonda thought to make herself known.

"So Curly. You have finally went below me. Far below me, I might add."

Turning his head to look at her with some disgust, Curly had a feeling what she was talking about. "Excuse me?"

Placing her compact back into her purse, Rhonda flipped her hair back. "By going on a date with, Helga. You finally realized you couldn't get caviar so you went with tilapia instead. I'm so happy you finally got the hint."

Crossing his arms to rest on his desk, Curly smirked. "You are tilapia and she is the finest gourmet meal around. She's 100% real, while you are nothing but synthetic. Sure you only dared to make your nose a little more upturned and got a tummy tuck for someone who didn't need it."

"Why I never." She was offended. She only had a tummy tuck because she gained a couple of pounds. "Are you saying that she is better than me?"

Leaning back in his seat, Curly removed his glasses to make an excuse to clean them. "I'm saying she is a lot better than you. Maybe you still believe that she is a bully still, but in truth she never was. I understood why she did what she did a long time back. I also saw all the good things she has done. I like her and I want to go out with her. Now if you don't mind, I would love to talk to my friend Park here. Also I'm fairly certain that you not only want to lord yourself over everyone else, but also your boyfriend. You do know that you have one, correct?"

Glaring at him, Rhonda went directly to her seat plopping down in it before crossing her arms. How dare he talk to her that way? Pulling out her phone she decided to text someone to meet up with her later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At lunch, Helga was sitting with most of the gang in the cafeteria. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Helga looked up to see Lila standing there. Since she has been back she hardly saw the little red head. Well mostly brief glances. Scanning her, Helga saw she didn't change too much.

"Hey Lila. What's the haps?"

Smiling at her, Lila whispered into her ear before they both left the cafeteria to talk. Going outside, Lila felt nervous speaking to her. "Hello Helga. You look ever so beautiful."

Raising her eyebrow up, Helga almost laughed. "I know that isn't why I'm out here with you. Are we planning into getting into an ever so polite fight now?" She mocked lightly.

Giggling, Lila shook her head. "Oh you are still so funny. No, I brought you out here to talk about something."

"Alright. What is it?"

Checking out her surroundings, Lila didn't want to tattle tail on someone, but had to. "Rhonda wants to spread rumors about you. She even claims she has old pictures of you drooling over, Arnold when we were younger."

Throwing back her head in laughter, Helga just met pathetic news. "Oh that is rich. Let her. If she is that insecure than let her. I'm glad you told me this because I needed a laugh."

Lila still felt nervous. "I don't want you hurt. Also I'm sorry that I went out with Arnold. I thought I liked him, liked him in that way, but I didn't. I failed in my promise to you."

Putting her hand on her shoulder, Helga shook her head. "That's fine. You both got it in your system and now it is out of there. I have matured since the last time we met. Also I hear that you and this Joey fellow are sweet on one another."

Blushing, she nodded her head. "Oh he is ever so sweet. He is so funny and so interesting."

"Good. I will let you know that if he does something bad to you, I'll rip his eyes out."

"Oh my." Covering her mouth up, Lila figured that she finally received her approval. "That is so sweet, but ever so not necessary. Thank you though."

Shrugging, Helga opened the door up. "So is that it?"

"No. Arnold still is crazy about you and as for Curly... He is ever so handsome and interesting. I wish you luck."

Helga decided to gloss over the Arnold information. As much as she wanted to be with him, she couldn't right now. He had to do things his own way. That is the only way to do it. She had to learn and now it was his time to do the same thing.

Arnold watched as Helga left the cafeteria with, Lila. Of course he had to do it as casually as possible seeing that, Rhonda would of caught him. Listening to her talk, Arnold was bored. He wasn't in love with her. They really didn't have that much in common. Sure she did sports a long time ago, but it was still done with some protest. No, a lot of protest. She never wanted to scuff her shoes. Never wanted to break her nail. He loved Helga's attitude about sports. She was a girl that was all in. Didn't care if she got dirty. Didn't care if she broke a nail since nails always grew back.

Seeing the door open back up with, Lila and Helga walking in chatting away, Arnold saw her maturity level once more. Before she couldn't stand Lila due to jealousy, and here she is talking to her as there was nothing ever wrong in the past.

"I need to make a phone call home." Arnold told the table mostly to be ignored. Sighing he left to head outside mostly to clear his head up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Olga! So you are in the track thing now. Maybe I should get you to wear a personal logo of the store." Bob informed her in between bites of his food.

Bringing her eyes up, Helga spotted the food just splattering on his shirt while he tore into his chicken. From her end of the table, Miriam sat there hardly eating as she drummed up a business deal. She came back home for this. Why in the hell did they want her back anyhow? They certainly didn't miss her.

"Why don't you contact the school to not only get your logo displayed, but to contribute. Not with uniforms, but contribute to the other programs in school." Helga suggested. "Just imagine how that will be. Word will spread around Hillwood, and people will love your store even more." From the corner of her eye she spotted the intrigue of Bob, followed by Miriam. "I have a feeling that more people will flock to the store to buy more products."

Putting her phone down, Miriam smiled towards her daughter. "You know, that is a wonderful idea, Helga. Oh B! Can you just imagine the possibilities? It will show how much of a true family man you are."

Imagining the possibilities, Bob smiled all the more while revealing some meat particles in his open yap. "Hey yeah! I can see it now." Simmering his excitement level down, Bob looked to his daughter. "Why not the uniforms?"

Helga absolutely didn't want to run in a uniform that had the obnoxious logo on it. "Well since so many are so jealous of how much money gets put into the sports program, people tend to hate even the advertiser. This way if you spend some money on the arts, books, and music programs, those families will have even more faith in you. You know more than there already is."

Bob stared at his wife. He knew she was imagining it all. He loved having a fat wallet. Loved coming home to a home cooked meal. "I knew there was a great reason for having you back, Helga."

"Well B, she is the one who suggested to manufacturer our own stuff. Quality stuff. If it wasn't for her pitching in we wouldn't be living in this fabulous mansion." Miriam held out her arms to indicate their surroundings.

Personally, Helga couldn't stand the mansion. She really couldn't stand her childhood home, but if she had to choose between the two, Helga would run to the boarding house to live. At least that was a homey environment. She would choose Phoebe's place, but another body in there would be crowded.

"Plus she'll be a big time track star, just like she was a big time rower." Bob added in there.

Helga did have to admit that at least they did start enjoying her accomplishments. Before they would sweep it under the rug. Guess they improved a little too. Picking up her fork, Helga resumed eating her approved dietary food for training.


	4. Chapter 4

In the middle of the football field held all the footballers out there practicing. The rookies with the seasoned team players. Arnold being the captain was helping belt out some plays, with Gerald helping with the rest. On occasion when the coach stepped in to talk to everyone, Arnold would be watching Helga.

They spent a long time stretching even while their coach spoke to them. Right now he watched her get up with the rest of her team to line up. Hearing the whistle blown, Helga took off running. There were now just a couple of the more seasoned runners on that team. Runners that seemed more rookie compared to her. She was a very fast runner when they were young, and he saw that nothing changed there. He spotted the strength in her. Saw even grace. She was just beautiful.

"Shortman!"

Startled by his coach's sudden booming voice, Arnold turned his head to him. "Yes coach?" He called back.

"Perhaps look at the girls on your own time and not on mines." Narrowing his eyes at the captain, the coach started to clap his hands. "Alright everyone. Time to warm up. I want to see what you girls are made of."

After an hour, they were all dismissed for the day. Helga walked with the others towards the locker room. Chatting with the girls on the team, she found herself liking them already. None of them were girly-girl's. While they wore make-up, it wasn't obnoxious as some she witnessed. She listened to them talk about their boyfriends or guys in general with an amazing sort of realism she had ever heard. There was no fantasies. Just them knowing what was what. Helga could really deal with this.

After taking her shower and saying good bye to the others, Helga exited the locker room to find, Arnold leaning against the wall. She smirked at his still damp hair finding it adorable. Also pretty sexy. The times she casually looked over during his own practice, Helga wasn't arguing at how his physique looked. Blushing at how deep her imagination was getting her in trouble she had to try to quell it.

"Waiting for Gerald?"

Pushing away from the wall, Arnold shook his head. "Nope. You."

Moving past him, Helga wasn't surprised he was following beside her. "I called off that bet. I wasn't serious about it."

"Why did you call it off?" He honestly wanted to spend time with her.

Because you seemed jealous over, Curly. It was something she wanted to verbalize. "It wasn't a serious bet. That's all."

"Bets have always been serious for you."

"That was before. Now I'd much rather not deal with the possibility of someone being uncomfortable. Besides, what would Princess say if she heard you spent some alone time with me? You are taking me to dinner after all."

Yes it could be viewed as a date, but he wasn't the type to cheat on his girlfriend. "We are friends. It's fine to spend time with my friends."

Stopping in her tracks to look at him, Helga wanted to hate his green eyes. She did, but all she wanted to do was be pulled in more. "Princess doesn't exactly like me."

"I want to catch up with you. I missed you."

Inside her head she started screaming. He missed her. Soon the screaming was replaced by her dancing inside her head. Her mouth went dry at the thought of those lips meeting hers again. "Fine. Did you drive here?"

"No. I don't have a car."

"Then I'm driving. Come on." Leaving without waiting for him to speak, Helga was unaware of how he lingered on her backside. All she did was approach the student parking lot to go to her blue Acura. Hearing a whistle from behind her, she almost hoped he was whistling at her, but knew better since he was complimenting her car. "They bought it as soon as I got here. This is for appearance sake."

"At least it isn't a Mercedes." He told her liking the fact that her car wasn't basking in the complete glory of snobbery.

Helga scoffed as she unlocked the doors. "I'm not into that. Seems like that every person I met with a Mercedes loves to drive as if they are completely entitled. I just want to get to point A to point B without too much issues." Sliding into the driver's seat she waited for him to get in and situated. "Where to?"

"New place. I'll give you directions."

Starting the car up, Helga placed it into gear and drove it out of there. Listening to his directions had them a bit farther out towards the edge of Hillwood. "This makes me feel like a mistress, Arnoldo."

"Well you aren't. You wanted a good hamburger, this is the place. Come on." Leaving the car he stared up at the retro diner in front of him. Waiting for her to reach his side, Arnold surprised her by taking her hand. "It is a pure 50's vibe in there."

Following him inside, Helga immediately heard Buddy Holly playing over the jukebox in the corner. Nodding her head in approval they both went over to a booth to sit down to peruse the menu. Settling for a chocolate shake, burger, and fries they both gave their orders to the waitress.

"Well I know you never came here with her. Places like this should not be wasted on salads alone."

"No. I've been here with the guys mostly." Rhonda would of thought of this place as a dump. It was hard enough trying to get her into Slauson's as it was. He knew the other girls would of enjoyed it, most of all Helga, but with Rhonda they had to go to places she deemed acceptable. "So do you like being back here?"

"Yeah. I got so use to England that it took some time for me to adjust." Falling silent, Helga still really wondered why her parents wanted her back. She knew it wasn't because they missed her.

Sensing her mood, Arnold continued to talk. "So how are your parents?"

She scoffed at that. "Workaholics. The both of them. I spend more time in the house alone with the butler and cook. I really don't know why they wanted me back."

"Perhaps because they missed you."

Chortling out at that blind observation, Helga shook her head. "They didn't, Football Head, but it is still cute you would think that. I don't have that family life like the rest of my friends."

Waiting for the waitress to place their shakes down he then continued. "Did you miss anything here?"

"Yes. I actually missed everyone, and this includes your girlfriend. I made friends at that school, but they didn't have the varying degrees of personalities. That's why I hungered for conversation with Pheebs. Heck! I even spoke to Gerald once."

Arnold froze. "Why didn't he tell me this?"

"Oh that? I know that reason because I heard it over the line. She said not to tell Gerald unless you wonder where I was. Sorry bucko, but if you ask him about that, I'm sure he was dying to tell you." Snickering at that, Helga hoped that the shake didn't rush out of her nostrils. "Who am I kidding? Gerald isn't some gossiping girl."

"I wish he told me."

Reaching over the table, Helga took his hand. "I'm really sorry. Don't be mad at him. Be mad at me."

The blood rushed below his waist at such a simple touch. Looking up to her face he saw the hair falling in front of her left eye. Suddenly he was struck by something. "Cecile."

Smiling at him she knew it wasn't time to hide that. She wanted to be braver. "I wanted to go out with you that I was desperate. I knew you wouldn't just go out with me, so I told you to come to that restaurant. What you saw that night was real. The part of me I kept hidden."

"I thought you were the most beautiful girl I met. I loved how you spoke to me." Was that part of her passionate confession at FTi?

She blushed at that. "Can I ask you what attracted you to, Rhonda?" She needed to divert the attention from herself. She couldn't keep having a red face.

He really wished she never asked him that. "I'm having trouble placing it under the right terms."

"Meaning that she is pretty."

"Well I think she's nice. Well I did. The most we have in common is that we grew up together. She only kisses me when she wants something or to appease the masses." Shrugging, Arnold played with his shake.

"That means she took your cherry. I kinda guessed that with that picture she sent you."

That was a regrettable moment when that happened. Glancing over to Helga he spotted a change in her demeanor. "She was throwing a party and we started going out. She shoved drink after drink trying to loosen me up. All I tasted was the sweetness of it, but it was obviously laced. I woke up the next morning beside her. We were both completely naked. Condom still on me." Playing with the wrapper of his straw, Arnold wondered if he should be sharing this with her. "It wasn't her first time obviously, but it was mines. It didn't feel right. Since then we hardly do that."

He felt guilt. She read it all over his body. "Arnold it was the mistake of alcohol. It has a way of doing things to our minds. Are you really with her still out of guilt?"

He really honestly didn't know how to answer that.

She decided to spare him. "I really like this place so far. I just can't wait to eat." She spotted a ghost of a smile on his features. "Arnold you are the most thoughtful person. You always place others feelings before you. I also know that Rhonda isn't a total loss. She is just caught up in her own popularity."

Looking as their plates were placed in front of them, Arnold smiled. "My mom and dad are coming back home in two weeks. I told my parents you are back and they want to see you again. Would you consider seeing them again?"

Nodding her head, Helga reached for her burger. "So where were they last?"

"Greece. Part study. Part vacation. So you will come, right?"

"You got it, Football Head." Taking a bite of her burger, Helga was in heaven. "Oh god this is good. I'm coming here again."

Smiling at her enjoying her food, Arnold started to eat his own food. He had the best time with her and wanted more. This was the first he felt even more relaxed. More cared for too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*Saturday*

Curly brought her out to a bistro that boasted their personal wood fire pizza. Helga was dressed in a blush pink dress, while Curly was dressed in a dark wash jeans with a dress shirt. When she first saw him, Helga had to admit that he looked really good. Their conversation was also fun too. They were either far too serious or not. So far she didn't want to head home at all.

Curly thought his choice in clothing was good after seeing her wearing that dress. Listening to her talk, Curly was happy she held no huge ego. He also loved watching those lips move. Liked how her skin glowed. "Do you still dance?"

"Yes. We actually have a dance studio that I use at home. What about you? I remember you being a very impressive dancer."

"Why thank you very much. I still dance on the sly. We don't have quite a huge house like yourself, but we did make it into a dance studio slash gym in the basement area. I use it all the time. Perhaps we can dance in one of our studios." Leaning forward, Curly didn't want this date to end.

Leaning forward, Helga smirked. "We can do that. I'd like it."

"Want to leave? I have another place in mind that we can go to. It will be private." He suggested.

Nodding her head, Helga knew she could trust him. "I'm intrigued. Let's do it."

He knew she meant by something innocent, but Curly couldn't help think dirty little thoughts. Signaling the waiter for the check, Curly waited for it before paying it in cash. Standing up he offered his hand. "Shall we then?"

Accepting his hand, Helga stood up not minding that he didn't let her hand go. "We shall." Laughing as she was pulled along with some gusto, she was back in his car as he drove past Hillwood. "Where are we going?"

"I know you know how to swim."

"I have no bathing suit." She pointed out.

"I have something. I didn't know if you would say yes or not. I just know you'll love an indoor heated pool to swim in."

Helga would of been offended if it was Sid assuming this directive, but she wasn't. If Arnold wanted to do this, she wouldn't mind swimming with him naked. Looking to Curly, Helga found herself curious what he looked like without his shirt on.

After a half an hour, Curly pulled up to a gate where he got out of the car to do something to the box. Stepping back in, he drove forward once the gate opened. Driving his vehicle around the back, he left the car to reach the other side to help her out. Smiling away at her, Curly went to the trunk to get a duffel bag before heading to the back door. Opening the door, he went inside with her.

Taking his swim trunks out he handed the duffel to her. "Yours is in there."

Taking the duffel, she went to what she assumed was a changing area. Stepping in she removed her dress and underwear before putting on an almost nude color bikini on. She looked naked. Shrugging, Helga left the area to see him already in the pool. "Do you want me nude?"

Curly smiled at her. Currently his glasses were off as he looked up at her. There was absolutely no imperfection on her body. "Only if you want. Come on in."

Grinning, Helga did a cannonball into the pool. Emerging to the surface had a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. "Hey!"

Cackling, Curly lifted her up in the air loving the fact that she went into a pose. "That's what I wanted to see. You are really practicing still."

"Of course. Now put me down." Waiting for him to put her down, Helga pushed him under the water. Laughing away, she swam away from him just as he emerged.

Swimming after her, Curly caught up to her at the edge. "Would you see me again if I ask you out?"

"Yes."

Enclosing her in by placing his arms out to block her, Curly came closer. "May I kiss you then?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Helga gave her permission that way. Watching him come closer, she closed her eyes to wait his lips on hers. Feeling him, Helga liked the way he slowly built up momentum. Opening her mouth up more, the swirling of his tongue had her moaning.

Curly thought she tasted good. The way she responded was something he never imagined as their tongues met. Wrapping his arms around her slim waist, Curly carried her out more into the pool as if they were dancing. "This is my grandparents mansion. We aren't breaking and entering."

She could only smile at him for the moment. "So where is everyone here?"

"On a holiday. I can take you out on a tour of the place after this."

"Sure, but I wouldn't mind another kiss."

Curly grinned at that sentence. Kissing her again, he wanted to dance with her so he did in the middle of the shallow end.

After the tour of the mansion and him driving her home, Helga kissed him at the door. "I really had a fun time."

"Same here. I can't wait to see you again." Kissing her once more he then waited for her to step inside, and lock the door. "Most accomplished evening ever."

Hearing him whistling away, Helga grinned as she moved away from the door to head upstairs. In the morning she'll call Phoebe up. She couldn't wait to talk to her.

As for Arnold he was at home tired from his day still from chauffeuring, Rhonda around with her fashion pals. All day long he felt like an idiot just waiting around. Sighing, he thought it was best to just try to fall asleep.

 **Wasn't way too sure about Curly's family background except for the cleaners his family owned. I thought he needed a rich family background that nobody really knows about. Well some.**


	5. Chapter 5

Heading into Slauson's, Helga and Phoebe decided to sit at the window. In there as well was also, Lila and Joey taking up residence in a further back booth. After waving to them, Helga and Phoebe placed their orders in before talking.

"So tell me about your date." Phoebe had been dying to hear about it. When Helga called her this morning she thought she would get the low down over the phone, but was happy that it was in person instead.

"We first went to this bistro that serves some pretty amazing pizza's. Can't complain there. I enjoyed talking to him very much. There wasn't a lull in conversation, and he was a perfect gentleman." Glancing around the place again just in case he was actually there, Helga continued. "After we went to swim at this great indoor pool in this mansion."

"Did you both break in? I wouldn't put it past him to do that." Phoebe hoped she wasn't helping cause felonies. As much as she trusted, Curly, she also knew his penchant for stretching the law out.

Shaking her head at her friend, Helga patted her friend's hand. "Don't you worry about that. It was a relatives place. He actually bought me a bathing suit to wear. Really a bikini. A nude one. Well we went swimming, and had fun."

"And?"

"We kissed." Blushing, Helga covered her face. "I actually kissed, Curly. Oh it was good. No complaints. He asked me out again, and I told him yes."

Phoebe grabbed her hand. "How is his body?"

"Pheebs."

Rolling her eyes at her friend's attitude, Phoebe waved it away. "Even I am curious. Gerald's body is number one with me, but I'm curious. I don't think of Curly like a brother. I think that of Arnold. Curly grew up very well. Even Brainy grew up well."

All this time back and Helga hadn't seen any sight of, Brainy. "Where is Brainy? I haven't seen him at all."

"Brainy works for our newspaper. He is normally hiding away there or in the library. He isn't so big about immersing himself too heavily in the population. He prefers the behind the scenes stuff the best." Spotting him outside walking down the sidewalk, Phoebe pointed him out. "He's right over there."

Turning her head to look, Helga's jaw almost dropped. There was Brainy walking with Park holding a conversation. He was wearing khaki pants with a white long sleeve shirt almost hugging a physique she didn't think possible of him. He wasn't overly muscular, just very toned. He had glasses on and his hair was a bit more darker, and styled. "Whoa."

Phoebe giggled at her reaction. "That's what a lot of girls think of him once he's out from hiding. Even Rhonda went as far to say he could be listed as, most improved."

Seeing Brainy turn his attention towards the window, Helga just waved at him casually before turning her attention back to her friend. "Dang."

"Makes you kinda wish that he was still breathing over your neck?"

"No. I'm not fond of that, but I do admit he does look pretty good."

"What about, Arnold?" Seeing that love struck look in Helga's eyes told Phoebe everything.

Her heart pumped wildly before her knees felt like they were melting away. She wasn't going to deny that she was still in love with Arnold, but had to push forward. "Arnold has always been a very handsome guy to me. Always."

"You are still in love with him."

"Yes, but as I said before, I'm not going to wait around forever. He's with Rhonda and I had a great first date with, Curly. I want to see how far this will go between us." Hearing the bell jingle over the door, Helga didn't bother to look at whomever walked in. This was a public establishment after all.

Seeing their milk shakes finally given to them, Helga was unaware of an extra presence till Arnold sat on her side and Gerald sat on Phoebe's. Feeling heated by his proximity, she thought to spend more attention on her shake.

"Greetings, Arnold. How was yesterday?" Phoebe inquired as she offered to share her shake to Gerald silently.

"Hello Phoebe. How are both of you doing?" He wanted to avoid talking anymore about yesterday.

Kissing his girlfriend, Gerald and Arnold already placed their order in before they sat down. "Arnold was Rhonda's personal assistant all day long." Volunteered Gerald slyly. "And not a kiss good night."

"Gerald." Arnold kicked his foot only to end up kicking Helga's instead.

"What the hell?" Inching away from him, Helga picked up her foot to nurse it. "I have to run on this."

"Oh I'm sorry, Helga. I can look at it if you want." While he never wanted to do this for Rhonda anymore, Arnold liked the thought of pampering Helga.

Blushing at the offer, Helga shook her head. "No thanks." Offering him a smile she placed her foot down. "So what are you both doing today?"

"Not girl stuff." Arnold interjected. "No. We already wanted to play basketball."

"But the ball is flat. We'll end up doing something else." Gerald said. Seeing his banana split being placed down he decided to attack it.

"Nothing indoors. I can't take anymore indoor activity." Arnold groused. "I need some fresh air."

A smile inched up Helga's face. "Dino Land. I haven't been there for years. We can get on the rides and scream as stupidly as possible."

Gerald and Arnold beamed at the idea. "I'm game. What about you Phoebe?" Gerald inquired as he gave her leg a gentle squeeze.

"I find the idea thrilling myself."

"What about you, Football Head?"

Meeting her gaze, Arnold couldn't deny it. With Phoebe coming that would mean she would ride with Gerald. The thought of sharing any ride with Helga thrilled him. "I say yes."

"Yes! We get to go to Dino Land." Helga began dancing in her seat.

Seeing a text come up from Gerald, Arnold lifted it up away from Helga's eyes.

 **You just want to have time with Helga. - Gerald**

 **Of course I do. She's fun. - Arnold**

 **Yes she is, but you want to spend time with her specifically. I'll make sure to bring Phoebe off on a private ride. - Gerald.**

"Do you want to invite Curly, Helga?" Phoebe wondered just cutting through Arnold's thoughts.

Arnold's eyes met with Gerald's. He didn't want him to come. Dark thoughts entered his mind at the thought of him tagging along. On her date with him did she kiss him? Were they going out again? The very thought of her being in love with someone else besides him drove him crazy.

"Nope. Curly is with his family today." Glancing around to see Lila and Joey having a good time in their booth, Helga thought to say something. "What about Lila and Joey? Unless they want to spend alone time together today."

"I like the idea, but Lila was never into fast rides since it makes her sick. She can't be on a plane ride without being nauseous." Arnold offered. "I think it's nice that you are wanting to ask, Helga."

"I'm no longer jealous of her. It was a childish thing. Besides she did warn me about something and I know she wasn't lying to me." Signaling the waitress over, Helga waited for her to come back to them. "If people want to still believe me to be the bully of PS118 then let them. They don't know me."

Coming over the waitress smiled at Helga. "Is there a problem darling?"

Shaking her head, Helga smiled back at her. "See that couple in the corner booth over there."

"Mmmhmmm. They have nursed a few shakes between them without no food."

Nodding her head, Helga had to remember what Lila liked. "Do you mind sending them over a shared plate of your cheese fries." Handing her some money, Helga wasn't paying attention to how close she brushed against Arnold. "Thanks."

Pocketing the money, the waitress smiled at the blonde. "Will do. I'll give them the lovers plate."

Feeling how she brushed against him, Arnold had to control his breathing. Her subtle scent spread through his system in a pleasurable way to the point of him leaning forward to nurse his own shake. The last thing he wanted her to see was his excitement below his waist.

"That was very nice of you, Helga." Phoebe was most pleased by her friends actions. She knew she matured, but to see that towards a girl she didn't like before showed it even more.

"Yeah. That was pretty damn cool." Gerald noticed how Arnold became flushed. "What do you think, Arnold?"

Arnold shot his best friend a hateful look. He knew Gerald had an idea what was going through his mind. Thankfully Helga spoke up.

"Seriously! I have been capable of being nice." Accidently dropping her spoon on the ground, Helga cursed before reaching below to grab it. As she did she noticed something from Arnold that had her hitting her head on the table.

"Helga?"

Coming back up rubbing her head and placing her spoon on the table, Helga waved off the concern. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I can't wait to have some fun now. What about you, Football Head?"

Arnold nodded his head. His voice was still strained even as he fought to think about anything else, but the thought of Helga naked.

Gerald felt like a shit to his friend. "Arnold is very excited, Helga. Very excited indeed."

Arnold shot him another glare while Phoebe shrugged her shoulders. Helga almost giggled. She had to admit those pants were straining quite a bit under that tent he pitched.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

While waiting in line for one of the water rides, Gerald and Phoebe were in front of her while Arnold was behind her as each log came in. People departed. People boarded. Soon it was them with Phoebe and Gerald in front of them. Waiting for Arnold to settle in the back, Helga mildly blushed at the thought of being between his legs. Settling down in a place she only dreamt of, Helga really tried not to push her weight against him until the first long hill as they ascended up. The way she was pressed against him, Helga couldn't think.

Closing his eyes against the feeling of her there, Arnold decided to whisper in her ear. "You excited?" It was such a double meaning.

She was. "It has been so long since I rode on this ride. So yes." The ride took an immediate back seat. To feel him this close had her heart hammering against her chest. She kept repeating in her head that he is taken and she might be taken very soon. She knew he wasn't crazy about, Rhonda, but it felt wrong. Feeling his breath brushing against her shoulder had her sighing.

A wicked look crossed his features at noticing what her body felt like. He spotted the goosebumps on her skin. Leaning forward to whisper into her ear, Arnold mildly noticed how Gerald was busy paying attention to Phoebe. "If you want we can ride this alone without them."

Her eyes closed. "Yes. That would be nice." Her head laid more against his shoulder rather then his chest. To any other observer they probably looked like enthralled lovers. Feeling his breath, Helga sighed as heat pooled in her body. "What other ride do you want to go on?"

"That exact one I rode on with Eugene."

"You looking to be stuck up there alone with someone?" She had to stop this.

He subconsciously brought her up more against him. Arnold felt alive so much around her. He wanted this to continue. "Yes." He spoke as seductively as possible.

Helga was off in her own world even as the ride leveled out and they were now riding down the track that was supposed to be for the passengers to enjoy the view before the thrills began. "I say yes to that then."

"I can't wait."

Gerald took a chance to look behind him to find Arnold boldly making a move with Helga. Looking forward, Gerald thought to help his friend out later with whatever he needed.

Seeing the first hill, Arnold waited for that as they soon went down it. Helga laughed happily as the adrenaline hit them all. No one paid attention to the dinosaurs roaring to life. Reaching the bottom they were hit with water as Helga started to laugh she was unaware of where Arnold's hand was until he moved it. Helga wondered if he was a closet pervert, but dismissed it as another hill was met to bring them up again.

Arnold noticed she didn't seem to notice that his hand was on her breast. He didn't realize he was doing it until after they hit the bottom. He also didn't care loving how perfect she felt against him. He honestly couldn't wait for the next drop.

Helga never voiced anything even after the last hill. She did leave the log with the rest just laughing at how wet she was. Walking away with Phoebe had Arnold walking out with Gerald.

"I saw where your hand was, my man. That is very bold. Very bold indeed." Gerald told him.

"I have no idea what you mean, Gerald." Arnold said as innocently as possible.

"Whatever you say. Whatever you say." Gerald shook his head. "You do know that you can easily be with her if you just dump Rhonda."

As soon as he said that name, Arnold growled. "I basically cheated on my girlfriend, didn't I?"

"You've got to be kidding me here." Gerald grabbed his friend by the arm to keep him anchored where he was. "You don't love Rhonda. I'm doubting you don't even like her that much anymore. Hell! Even I don't like her with how she is using you. What the hell is your deal?"

"Hey! You knuckleheads coming?" Helga called out. While the name sounded insulting, her tone of voice, and that smile wasn't.

Arnold called out that they were coming leaving Gerald to put his hands in his wet pockets. "Stupid. Just stupid." He lamented.

For the rest of the day, Arnold cooled himself down. He knew he was bold on the water ride, but couldn't chance getting her angry. Towards night he heard Helga's name being called out. Turning his head he saw Curly coming up to her.

"Great." He muttered out under his breath when he watched Helga approach him.

"Hey Curly. Did you have fun with your folks?" She wondered as they placed a kiss on one another.

Enjoying how curly her hair was, Thad reached up to touch a strand. "Curly also looks good on you too." He complimented.

"Thanks, but I don't want to steal your nickname away."

Curly wondered how she can do it so easily. She was so confident until she heard a compliment to make her all bashful. It held such a mesmerizing effect to him. "You are allowed to borrow it." Taking her hand, he knew she had company far behind her, but he just really wanted to see her.

Phoebe watched aptly between the burgeoning couple before looking over to, Arnold. All day long he has been getting even closer to Helga. She also wasn't blind to note that he touched her friend on the water slide. She did look behind her during that ride. Seeing Helga come back towards them, Phoebe had a clue what was about to happen.

"Hey guys. Uh Curly wanted to have coffee with me. Do you guys mind if I take off?" Helga asked curiously.

"Sure I don't mind. I'll see you tomorrow, Helga." Phoebe supported her friend's decision to leave. Arnold wasn't breaking up with Rhonda obviously. Helga deserved some happiness.

"Yeah, yeah, have fun. See ya at school Pataki." Gerald gave Curly a thumbs up.

Arnold had a harder time acting excited. "Have a good night, Helga. I'm glad you came out with us."

"Well of course, Football Head. I had a blast with you guys. So nighty night." Wandering back to Curly, Helga could see that Arnold was none too excited about her leaving. The guy is with Rhonda. What did he want her to do? Die an old maid waiting for him?

Sighing, Arnold and the others watched them climb into Curly's car to take off. Kicking a can he turned away feeling like hell. Feeling his phone vibrate it was from Rhonda.

 **I told the girls that you'll be driving us to that brand new fashion mall. See you in the morning. - Rhonda**

Clapping his hand down on his friend, Gerald did read the text. "You are the one who isn't breaking up with the girl you don't have feelings for anymore."

"I do have to agree with Gerald, Arnold. What hold does she have of you to keep you together? I understand you don't want to hurt people, but you are hurting yourself. You are just as important." Counseled Phoebe.

"Helga wasn't going to wait around forever for you. Even I don't blame her."

"She just got back and she is already going out with him. She didn't wait around forever for me." Argued Arnold.

Phoebe shook her head. "Helga has been in love with you since we were all 3. She confessed to you and yes you did confess back to her finally. It wasn't her fault that her father overreacted by sending her away. She wanted to write you, but when you didn't show any care where she was again, Helga just couldn't wait. Do you hate her for all of this?"

Arnold couldn't. "I could never hate her. I want her happy."

"You just want her happy with you." She surmised. "That is possibly the most selfish thought I have ever heard. If you can do that then you are one step closer in breaking it off with someone you don't care about."

"We all know that Rhonda doesn't seem to care about you." Included Gerald. "Everyone deserves something good in their lives."

Arnold knew they were right, but the thought of Helga kissing another sickened him. Those lips belonged to him.

* * *

 **I know it is frustrating folks. I do like the idea of Dark Arnold coming out more and more. ;) Also I do need to catch up on my writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Smckoy929! I'm sorry in advance. Historia70 has a cookie for you if you want. She makes awesome cookies. :)**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews it makes me blush and smile. You have no idea how good it makes me feel. Cookies for everyone. :)**

* * *

When he first met Rhonda on that monday morning, she was going on about a party at the Pataki's mansion. Listening to her speak about them, Arnold tried to tune her out once she mentioned about what she needed to get dressed in. Hearing her discuss that saturday is cancelled, and now that he had to bring her to the mall today, Arnold almost quieted her up until they walked through the doors to find Curly's hand around Helga's waist.

"Oh and Arnold, you must dress to impress yourself. Do you realize how many other well to do people will be there?" Rhonda continued to drag him down the hallway to yammer on.

"You don't even like the, Pataki's. You called them cave people the last time." Arnold tried to get to his locker, but she continued to drag him to hers.

Rhonda turned her attention to him as if he just came out of nowheres. "Oh Arnold. Helga's parents always did have money. Just not as much as my own family. Yes her father is a gorilla, but still ever since they started to manufacture products that I can be impressed with, they are now one of us. Also that mansion is almost to die for. For so long I wanted to see the inside of it. I wonder how they got so savvy with electronics."

Watching Helga walk down the hallway with Curly by her side, Arnold really wished that was his hand around her slender waist. "It was Helga's idea to do that."

"Oh so she does have a brain in that blonde head of hers."

Narrowing his eyes at her thinly veiled insult, Arnold left her side to go to his locker. He always knew Helga as a very intelligent person. To stay in a school where she was also called for someone to be of a higher IQ. Something Phoebe was saying to them when they were at the amusement park. Grabbing his books, Arnold went to Chemistry class.

"Morning Helga." Sitting down next to her, Arnold could see she was distracted. "You alright?"

"Hey." She tried to smile at him but simply paused it. "My parents decided to throw a shindig at home for this weekend. I can't tell you how much I want to ditch it, but I'm being made to stick around."

"Well I'm sure it won't be so bad. Heck Rhonda is invited and I'm being dragged along."

Helga heard him sound partially positive to positively not when he said, Rhonda's name. "Oh man and you could of had a night off from her if she just went with her parents. Well I invited Curly so I wouldn't be so alone. My parents are almost treating this like it is my coming out party. Pfft. As if. They'll just show me off for a little bit before paying attention to their brown nosing."

"You would of had me if you didn't invite Curly." He wondered if he could sneak away from Rhonda when she wasn't looking just to spend even more time with Helga instead.

The look of disbelief was written all over her face. "Uh... Even if I didn't invite him you still will be at her side. Remember she needs someone to fetch her stuff, and to hook her arm around you at all times." Helga didn't need the excuse to look him over, she did it because she enjoyed it. "If you haven't noticed, you are a very handsome guy. Popular too. You may not be rich, but most of the boxes are ticked off in your favor. You make up for great male arm candy."

"And Curly?"

A small smile crossed her face. "I'll have fun with him around. This is Curly, remember."

Yeah he remembers. Except he had a much more bigger improvement: Curly now had her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda stared at the invitation contemplating where to go for this party. Men were supposed to be in suits while the women in fancy cocktail dresses. Looking up from her desk had her eyes narrowing at, Curly. So it will be fairly obvious that she'll see him at the party. If he was seeing Helga then that is the case.

She snickered lightly. Of course he would go out with that beast. Sure she is really rich now, but it didn't hide what was underneath. She knew Helga's new nice act was just that: An act.

Curly wasn't stupid to know that Helga is still in love with, Arnold. While he trusted her, he had a sneaking suspicion about Arnold. He knew Helga would be loyal. As for Arnold, he had a feeling he already tried something at the park. It was a suspicion for now, but he couldn't honestly blame him.

"So Curly, are you going to the party?"

Curly rolled his eyes before turning himself around to face her. "Yes and shut your yap. I already have a feeling what you'll say next. You do know that she has the power to kick you out specifically. Bob Pataki actually gave her permission to." Loving the look of astonishment on her face, he turned to wait for class to begin.

 **Rhonda tried to start in on me. I told her that you have the power to kick her out of that party. Bob permission that is. - Curly**

 **Figures. I don't have the power unless I appeal to my dads baser needs. For example: Dad, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd is saying bad things about our products. While her parents boast, she doesn't. We shouldn't have a non-believer here. - Helga.**

Curly barked out a laugh thinking of that.

 **You are truly beautiful. I want to hold you. - Curly**

 **Then hold me. You know I like you a lot - Helga**

 **Well I'm glad. I like you too. - Curly**

 **I can't wait till I'm in practice. I want to pretend I'm running away from Bob. - Helga**

 **Pretend away sweetheart. I'm still kissing you - Curly.**

 **Crap the teacher walked in. Talk to you later. - Helga**

 **Talk to you later - Curly.**

Putting his phone away in time, Curly started to daydream. In the middle of class, Rhonda wanted to slap him till he can think for himself. Shouldn't he still be drooling over her and not that beast?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"All right everyone. Hit the showers!" Arnold called out to the rest of their teammates. Sighing at the busted helmet another player smashed to bits due to their own anger session had him knowing that they'll have problems with that player if it keeps up.

Taking the second half of the helmet, Gerald whistled. "Damn. He's gonna kill all the opposing teams if he keeps this up."

"I know." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Helga bent over to stretch herself. "We have to report that to coach."

Seeing his eye distracted at observing Helga's backside, Gerald slapped him against the back hard. "Keep it in your pants, Romeo. I'm well aware you had a flag raising up at Slauson's yesterday. I think she was aware too."

"I can't help it." Watching her bend backwards, Arnold couldn't believe how flexible she was.

"Uh you should cover up the front side right now." Gerald warned.

Glancing down, Arnold did just that with his own helmet. "I have to stop doing that."

"Orrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... You can just dump Rhonda and ask her out. Wow what a solution that is. Why didn't I ever think of that before?" Slapping his head playfully, Gerald shook his head. "Oh right. You don't want to hurt Rhonda. News flash! Arnold, she doesn't care for you except for an additional fashion plate. At least you will have something with Helga."

Watching Helga leave the field to head to the locker room, Arnold sighed. "I'm planning something for the party. Perhaps I'll get her alone and..."

"And what?" Gerald rolled his eyes. "You know if you were as bold as you were with Helga then you KNOW you can break it off with Rhonda. Breaking up with Rhonda will bring you a step closer to your dream girl." In another lifetime he would of hit himself for suggesting to chase after, Helga, but seeing how he now enjoyed talking to the girl, he couldn't help himself.

Sighing, Arnold decided it was time to head in to get showered and change. Also he needed to report this other development to the coach about their newest player.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Feeling great after her shower, Helga left the locker room to smile at Curly waiting for her. "Well now."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Curly brought her closer to him. "I told you I was coming."

"Indeed you were." Kissing him, Helga wrapped her arms around him.

"I have another way you can wrap your arms around me." He suggested. "We can head over to my place and dance. What do you say?"

She hadn't partnered up with anyone while dancing for some time so she nodded her appreciation of that. Taking his hand, they both left unaware of an extra pair of eyes searing into, Curly's head.

Reaching his place, Curly showed her inside telling her his parents were still at work. Grabbing a couple of drinks they both went downstairs where he turned on the lights to show her a decent size dancing studio. "Let me go upstairs to change into something. Do you have something?" Seeing her nod, Curly pointed over to a spare bathroom. "You can change in there then."

Walking over to the bathroom, Helga placed her stuff down to put on the extra running outfit she always carried in case of frustration. Putting it on, she wished she was doing this with Arnold. Running her hand up to her breast she remembered his hand there. Applying a light pressure to that spot, Helga breathed out unevenly. Opening her eyes up, she knew she had to leave the bathroom. She knew she had to push out thoughts of Arnold aside.

Walking out there was some music already playing with Curly standing there in a classic leotard for men. Raising her eyebrow up at the sight of his back section, Helga had no complaints with the sight. "My leotard is at home."

Turning around, Curly wasn't complaining with the shorts she had on and a spandex top. Her body was so amazing. "Then next time we'll dance there. I'm certain it is much larger."

"It is, but this is homey." Coming closer she wasn't surprised when he turned her into first position. Her breath caught.

"Helga is it too soon to wonder if you would like to be my girlfriend? I really like you."

Being lifted up in the air, Helga loved how smooth he was. "I like you too, Curly." She would of scoffed at him if he wanted to be that a long time ago, but this Curly was different. It felt so good to be with someone like himself.

Lowering her down, Curly was mesmerized how graceful she was. "No pressure."

Kissing him, Helga loved how he bent her backwards before bringing her back up. Her front moving softly against his front. "I would like to be your girlfriend."

Grinning, Curly kissed her once more before moving out. He wanted to catch her. Wanted another chance to hold her. Seeing her move towards him, he loved how she curled up against him. Who knew she could be this beautiful?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day

"Watch it you oaf! You have any idea how you could of ruined my outfit." Rhonda blared out as loud as she could get. Checking her pants and shirt for any damage had her openly acting horrified. "You wrinkled my shirt. How dare you, you, you creep."

Curly listened to her complain way too loud and openly. "Can't believe I was once in love with you."

Lifting her face up to look at him directly in the face, Rhonda straightened up. "Excuse me?"

Rolling his eyes, Curly shook his head in disdain. "I'm sorry about bumping into you. It wasn't my intention. As for the other stuff you can't help go on about." The wrinkle was just a half a centimeter long. "There are far more important things in this world to worry about. You are exactly like the bratty girl who took her mom's fur coat present to wear and ruined it yourself. No! Actually you became far worse. At least you had a soul back then. Now you are nothing but emptiness throughout."

Blinking at his words, Rhonda placed her hands on her hips to show her defiance. "You are just jealous still of Arnold for having me. You know if we did end up together you would of knocked my popularity down so much. At least he keeps it elevated."

"You don't even love him." Curly pointed out.

"Well no, but it doesn't matter. It is called prestige after all." Raising her nose in the air it soon came down the second she heard him cackling. "Pray tell me what you are laughing about."

Putting his head back, Curly will have to get a tissue to wipe the rolling tears down his face. It was just too funny. "Can you be less of a witch? Oh I guess not." Straightening himself out while wiping a tear away, Curly loved the look of astonishment on her face. "I place more value on what is important. What is important is what I have right now. I have dignity and true respect." Stepping away from her, he spotted Helga looking at him from down the hallway. "I have something that is worth waking up for."

Rhonda turned around to find him heading directly to Helga. Glaring at them she stomped away in anger.

Curly felt hypnotized heading in her direction. She looked so beautiful. "Did I tell you this morning that I'm happy that we are together?"

"No."

"Well I am." Kissing her, Curly escorted her towards the cafeteria. As he did he spotted Arnold walking in there as well. Acting like he was tipping a hat to him, Curly opened the door to let Helga in first. "I feel sorry for you for being with Rhonda."

Arnold felt perplexed at that. Those were the first words he has spoken to him since he got together with Rhonda. Taking a glimpse of them holding hands, Arnold could only sigh. Ever since Gerald told him this morning that she was now with Curly officially the wheels were moving at a faster pace inside his own head.


	7. Chapter 7

Night of the party, Arnold left the Lloyd's limo just helping Rhonda out of the vehicle. After he helped her out he took in the place. His only thought was that Helga didn't belong there. The place was large indeed, but very cold. Unfeeling really. It looked more designed to keep you locked inside rather than let you roam free. As he hated the place already, Rhonda was gushing over it.

"Oh mommy. Daddy. I want a place exactly like this. It's perfect. Why don't we have a place like this?" Rhonda's eyes were large from taking all the cold brick and mortar.

Arnold just saw these small windows. He knew Helga loved taking in the sun. She loved to feel inspired. This didn't even inspire him. Being told to move forward, they all went to the front where they showed their invitations. Inside it was a marble foyer as they were all escorted to a grand hall. From there the music was playing. He felt a chill rush through his veins.

"Ah. There's the host and hostess. Shall we greet them? It is only proper." Buckley told them as he led his wife forward with Arnold and Rhonda following behind.

He spotted Miriam in a light blue sparkling dress. It had been a long time since he seen her close up, and from what he can tell she truly was sober now. She was healthy and very happy as she spoke to everyone, while Bob was for once a gracious host. The person he wanted to see was Helga.

"You must be Buckley and Brooke Wellington-Lloyd. I'm very pleased to formally meet you." Bob greeted her parents. Arnold had to admit that he did know how to speak to others when he needed to. Seeing his gaze turn to, Rhonda had him smile at her. "You must be their daughter. You are very lovely my dear."

Curtseying to Bob, Rhonda extended her hand out. "Enchanted, Mr Pataki. I must say that your home is to die for. I have always admired it."

Accepting her hand, Bob actually extended his hand out to show Helga standing there in a red dress. Arnold remembered Rhonda trying it on and not looking right on her. On Helga it was absolutely perfect. "I appreciate the compliment. I'm certain that you know my youngest daughter, Helga."

"Why yes I do. We've attended not only PS118 together but now HS221. Your daughter is a delight." Rhonda told him. Arnold tried very hard not to roll his eyes at her lie. "This is my escort, Arnold Shortman."

Turning his attention to Arnold, Bob smirked. "Ah yes. I remember you well. I hope you have plenty of fun at this party and if you need anything, please let me know."

Bowing slightly to both Miriam and Bob, Arnold paused slightly in front of Helga. She is absolutely perfect. It was something he wished to express to her as he nodded to her. Watching Curly come to her side to give her a drink left him with a sour taste in his mouth.

Pulling him away, Rhonda whispered in a hissing voice. "That's the dress you discouraged me into buying. It looks positively hideous on her."

Helga's body fit it perfectly well. Rhonda didn't have much in the department of a chest or even hips. In truth, Rhonda had the body more of a boy. Helga had the right curves and took care of herself through exercise. Whereas, Rhonda ran to get a tummy tuck each time she thought she gained too much. Taking a chance to look towards Helga again, Arnold smiled. Even if Helga weighed over 200 pounds, he would still want her. She had that confidence within her that attracted him.

OOOO

An hour there, Arnold was wandering around the appetizers and such. It was mostly a ploy to get away from Rhonda. It was also to break his frustration at watching Helga dance with Curly. She never was away from him for more than a minute. How was he supposed to talk to her if she wasn't available to?

"Hey Football Head. Ya bored out of your skull like we are?"

Arnold grinned at her. He was finally alone with her. Well as alone as he can get in a room full of people. Glancing around to see where Rhonda and Curly was he found himself delighting in the fact that her back was turned. "Yes. I don't need to know you feel the same too."

Helga winked at him. "I believe my brain has took off elsewhere in search for sanctuary."

Taking another once over at her dress, Arnold chanced in getting closer to her. "You look very scrumptious tonight."

Hearing his voice turn husky, Helga almost melted. "Uh." Clearing her throat, Helga lifted her glass up to drink her seltzer water. "You look like a treat yourself."

"May I have this dance with you?" Arnold didn't care if Rhonda got angry at him. He wanted to dance with her.

"What about Rhonda?" She felt amused if he wanted to face the ire of, Princess.

"I don't care. I would love the pleasure of this dance with you. If I may." Extending his hand out, Arnold felt like he was waiting forever until she placed her hand in his.

Helga felt heat rush through her the second she placed her hand on his. Feeling the exhilaration of him leading her to the dance floor, she wondered what will happen.

From where he was, Curly wasn't worried in spite of her strong feelings for, Arnold. He had faith in her. Leaning casually against the door frame he witnessed, Rhonda slowly fuming away the very second she turned her head to watch the scene. His mouth quirked up to one side as he pushed away from the wall to pass her. She seemed to expect him to ask her to dance, but he went past her to bow in front of Miriam.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance, Mrs Pataki?"

Smiling at Helga's boyfriend, Miriam took his hand. "Why yes, young man."

Looking to Helga he tossed her a wink where she it returned it back to him. He'll let Arnold have this one dance with her, but after all her remaining dances were with him. Curly will never act possessive again like he once was with Rhonda. Taking another brief scan of Helga, he had a feeling he will truly fall in love with her.

Holding her close to him, Arnold lowered his mouth down just so he can sing in her ear.

They asked me how I knew

My true love was true

I of course replied

Something here inside

Can not be denied

She released a shuddering breath. The way he sung to her had her increase pressure in her hand to keep her upright.

They, said some day you'll find

All who love are blind

When your heart's on fire

You must realize

Smoke gets in your eyes.

He smiled at how she was responding. Arnold knew she was trying to control her face. He had seen her enough time swooning to know how her face appeared.

So I chaffed them, and I gaily laughed

To think they would doubt our love

And yet today, my love has gone away

I am without my love

Now laughing friends decide

Tears I cannot hide

So I smile and say

When a lovely flame dies

Smoke gets in your eyes

Smoke gets in your eyes

"Arnold?" Her voice was shaky. Her body weak from his singing and his closeness.

Taking quite a chance, Arnold kissed her earlobe. "How I felt when you left suddenly. I did miss you terribly, Helga. Please don't leave again." He pleaded.

Helga spotted Curly approaching them. "I missed you too." Pulling away she looked into his eyes deeply. "I never stopped feeling..."

"Excuse me, Arnold." Curly said interrupting them. "May I please have my girlfriend back."

"Oh sure." Stepping away unhappily, Arnold smiled at him. "I should be off to my slave driver anyhow."

Curly felt bad in a way as he reached out to stop him for a moment. "You are better than this." His eyes went casually over to a fuming Rhonda. "Good luck." Releasing his arm, Curly took Helga's hand. "I'm sure you are as famished as myself."

"Yes I am." Moving away with Curly, Helga fought the urge to look behind her towards, Arnold. Was Arnold saying he loved her? Impossible. Right?

Walking unhappily towards Rhonda he got the cold shoulder from her even though she did indirectly give him orders to get a drink for her. Turning away from her to do this thankless task, Arnold halted in his steps as he witnessed Helga in the outskirts dancing like an Egyptian before Curly joined her. Smiling at their boldness he went towards the bartender.

Rhonda openly scoffed at the uncouth display they were doing. "That isn't how you conduct yourself in a fancy party. Animals."

"Great idea you had there. No one noticed except for Arnold and Rhonda." Curly whispered to Helga.

"I had to break the monotony of this party. Snore." Helga told him.

While everyone seemed distracted, Rhonda snuck off to find Helga's room. She most likely held her hidden secrets there.

Turning around holding two glasses of champagne, Arnold noticed Rhonda disappeared. Going across the room he asked where Rhonda went off to. When he was told she went upstairs he went there as well. He had a clear feeling of what she was planning on doing.

Rhonda went from one room to the next till she found what she was looking for. Stepping inside she closed the door to find that Helga had a much larger room than she did. "What makes her so special?" Her tone dry as she looked around to see a blue journal on the side of the bed. Wandering over she seemed to recall that Helga wrote in pink journals. How many times did she spot it in her possession in class before.

Taking a step closer she lifted it up not even nervous about the content inside, but only found random drawings. Nothing really personal. There was none of Arnold or Curly. In fact it was just either cartoon type drawings or landscaping. Placing it back down she went through her drawers to discover what was familiar. Lifting it up in her hands, Rhonda opened it to find poems, and letter style writings. A smile graced her lips.

"Gotcha."

Arnold hated violating other peoples homes like this. So many were told that this area was off limits.

"Young man, what are you doing up here?" Miriam inquired suddenly. She followed him upstairs unhappy that someone broke the rules already.

Turning around to face a peeved Miriam, Arnold apologized. "Rhonda wandered up here. I know she did it because she is jealous of your daughter, Mrs Pataki."

Miriam always liked the polite boy from long ago. After sharing some conversations with him downstairs, she found he was still the same. "How about you go back downstairs and I'll locate her. I'll handle this." She suggested.

Arnold actually wanted to confront Rhonda if she really dared to do this just to hurt Helga. "I really do apologize for being rude."

"I can't stay mad at you, Arnold. I know that Helga holds you to the highest respect in spite of her past attitude." Seeing his surprise, Miriam almost laughed at the poor boy's expression. "Don't be too shocked. I knew more than I let on. Now go on down and I'll talk to you soon."

Allowing it, Arnold left her side.

Waiting for him to disappear, Miriam lost the smile on her face as she made a beeline to, Helga's room. Opening up the door suddenly she caught the bold raven haired girl in the middle of reading her daughter's poems. "What is the meaning of this, young lady?" Hands on her hips, Miriam crossed the room to immediately snatch the journal away from her.

Rhonda had to come up with a logical excuse. "I greatly apologize to you, Mrs Pataki. I thought it was all right for me to come up here."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Miriam didn't believe her for a second. "Don't think I didn't notice how you hated seeing my daughter dancing with your date. A date that is also her friend. I suggest you go back downstairs at once. I may or may not inform your parents of this."

She couldn't face the unhappiness of her parents. Once they show disappointment with her they always take her credit cards away. She couldn't live without them. "Yes ma'am. I apologize once again."

Adjusting her glasses to follow her just to the bedroom door, Miriam made sure she went downstairs before returning the journal to where her daughter kept it before. She knew most people changed once they got older, but this is a change she wasn't pleased with. Miriam also remembered Rhonda. She was spoiled but at least she once had sense to her.

OOOOO

Reaching downstairs, Rhonda came to see Arnold sitting there silently fuming. So he knew she was up there too? Putting in some solid resolve in her, Rhonda acted like nothing was wrong. "Darling. Would you care to dance with me?"

His eyes lifted up to hers as he shook his head. "No. I'd rather dance with the shrimp prawns about now." Getting up, Arnold decided to walk away.

"Will you still drive me to the fashion district?"

Without turning his head to look at her, Arnold answered her. "I'm spending the day with my friends. There is more to life than fashion. You use to be a little more than just fashion."

Rhonda had to fix this. Rushing towards him she took his arm. "Then we'll do whatever you please tomorrow." She couldn't lose him.

His eyes lifted up to see Helga standing there with her father holding a conversation. Really it seemed like Bob was talking more than her. A smile lifted up. "Tomorrow we'll go to Slappy's." Slappy's was a mini golf place which also had an arcade attached, and go kart's. He wanted to see her out of her element.

She balked at that silently. She wondered if she could do this. "We can do that."

Nodding his head, Arnold turned back to her. "Let us dance then."

He didn't offer his hand, he just walked towards the dance floor with her following him. Perhaps she can fake an illness and not go tomorrow. He always will fall for that one. As they walked out to the dance floor, Rhonda spotted Curly speaking to one of the Danoe's. A rich and also influential family in Hillwood. As she watched them become animated, Rhonda looked away as a late member of the party entered the picture with his parents. It was Lorenzo. Rhonda smiled at him on the sly.

OOO

"So what was with that stunt, little missy?" Bob questioned Helga. "Don't think I didn't notice you or your boyfriend doing stupid things. You have any idea how much of a bad impression you can give off by doing stunts like that? Did he influence you? If so I don't want you hanging around him anymore. He might get you pregnant and the last thing I need is a bastard around here."

Angry at him for thinking so little to her, Helga couldn't cause a scene. She had to reel in her emotions. She had to think logically. "Dad! For one I'm glad you care about my welfare." Bob's eyes softened at that. First box ticked off in how to lull, Bob's temper down. "Thad didn't influence me. I told him I wanted to try something out. I knew that if others began to speak about it you can appeal to them here. You tell them it is part of a new feature you are thinking of trying out." His eyebrows inched up at that. Helga knew he was thinking about profit. "I've been bouncing around an idea that will help adults buy something for their children. Just imagine more possibilities there." Bob's face looked away and she knew she got him to stop being angry at her. "Once I figure it all out I'll be glad to tell you both. I want you both to succeed." She implored him just to receive a hug from him. She got him. "I'm sorry there, Bob."

Bob was daydreaming of all the things he could do with more money. Possibly expand the pool. More stores. "Oh that's alright, Helga. I forgive you. Just be careful."

Helga had to at least smile at his softer tone of voice. "I will. Even I don't want to be pregnant right now. I want to wait. I have things to do before I reach that point."

"Good." Pulling away from her, Bob lifted her head up. "Your mom and I struggled a lot when we first found out we were having Olga. So many times we even wanted to give up. We even thought about giving Olga up."

She never heard him say that at all. "Really? I didn't know that part."

Sighing, Bob felt ashamed. "I guess I even owe you an apology for not paying so much attention to you. I felt bad for overreacting like that when you were out of the country. I love how you are turning out to become. You became your own person."

Helga felt like she was about to cry. "Dad?"

"Well that is why we wanted you back. We missed out so much in your life. You gave us great ideas to help expand the business. Ideas that Olga never would of thought of." Placing his hand behind his neck, Bob felt so bad. "We will try harder to spend more time with you. I know we hardly had that much of a chance so when you have your first Track meet, we want to come down to cheer you on. No gimmicks."

Helga was touched by this. "Do you want to dance with me? We never have before." This was her making amends to him.

"Yeah sure, why not." Taking her hand, Bob led her out on the dance floor. His first father-daughter dance with his youngest. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure."

"I never had to worry about you. You are strong. You will do whatever you want to do and succeed."

Helga noticed that, Miriam, Curly, and Arnold were looking at them. Sure others were also observing, but she didn't care. She finally got what she wanted. She received approval from the person who referred to her as a mistake.

"Thanks, dad." Putting her head against him, Helga smiled.

From the other side of the dance floor, Miriam smiled at the endearing scene. "We love you, Helga." She whispered.

* * *

 **Smoke gets in your eyes by the Platters.**


	8. Chapter 8

Arnold was surprised she didn't come up with an excuse to avoid today. Though if her outfit was any consideration to her rebelling against today then she was wearing it. Slappy's was a place where everyone dressed casual. Even when they were going on a date no one wore the most outrageous outfit, but there she was in her spiky high heels, A sparkly V-neck top, and what he can assume to be hot pants. It was like she hoped he would say no to the whole day just to get her own way.

He wasn't about to let her.

Getting two clubs and a couple of balls, Arnold led her to the first hole. Holding out the club for her to take, Rhonda was ignoring him just to preen herself. Sighing, he cleared his throat. "Do you mind?"

Rolling her eyes, Rhonda looked at the ugly device. "Ugh yes I do. You know how many of the ugly people have held that?"

"Well you have to hit the ball. Do you plan on kicking it?"

Looking between the fake grass, which was a worn out carpet, and her shoes, Rhonda scoffed. "And ruin my fabulous Spumoni's? Never."

Rubbing his tongue on the inside of his teeth, Arnold took her hand and put the club in it. "You knew where we were coming today. If you believe that dressing up in that is gonna make me fold so we can do what you want to do, then I say no to that."

Raising her nose in the air some more, Rhonda narrowed her eyes. "And if I plan on leaving?"

Arnold smirked. "I believe you know what I'll say to that." Moving ahead he set his ball down. "I don't mind calling any of my other friends to come and have fun."

Imagining it would be Helga he would be calling, Rhonda stepped forward. "Fine I'll play."

Hitting the ball, Arnold managed to get it past the sharp corner to hit in the hole. "Your turn." Moving forward he decided to go to the hole to get his ball out. The last thing he'll do is fetch and set up the ball for her.

Pouting, Rhonda put the ball down and hit it hard causing it to jump the first course before hitting the bushes. "Arnold!"

Rolling his eyes, Arnold saw that those hills will cause problems for her to go into the grass to fetch the ball. "Fine, but be gentle next time."

Rhonda watched him retrieve her ball. As he did so she thought back to when she did do sports. All she wanted to do was fit in. It was so much easier for the rest, including Helga. Well in truth she did it because it made the boys like her even more. Seeing him come back to her with the ball, Rhonda knew he was way too nice for his own good. Boring really in her book.

Harold was a guy who still loved his food. Why she had a crush on him back then seemed beyond even, Nadine's comprehension. Rhonda did love the challenge of seeing if she can be far more attractive to him than food. The person she didn't count on him to keep his interest was, Patty.

Sid, to her, was a loser. A loser that she predicted to be a little too perverted. He always imagined himself to be a player in so many ways. A player that she saw who was both afraid of Helga, yet attracted to her boldness. Rhonda had to flirt with him on occasion to keep his attention.

Stinky was just Stinky so she never bothered to try.

Lorenzo would be a challenge so she waited till one day his hormones caught up to him. That took a long time though.

Arnold was always this sweet guy. She only held a brief crush on him in the 4th grade. She did know his penchant for pretty girls so she used that always to her advantage to the point she knew that one day it would help. It helped to the point where when he became insanely popular in school, Rhonda flirted with him all year long until he asked her out. Of course she had to coax it out.

Curly was always insane. He creeped her out honestly. His constant attention. She paused in thought as she took the ball from Arnold's hand to place back down. Hitting the ball far more better, Rhonda moved forward. Suddenly wondering what Curly looked like without his clothes on hit her.

"You all right, Rhonda?" Arnold asked out of concern. He thought she looked flushed all of a sudden.

Arnold had a really nice body, but she didn't beg to want to see it. Shaking her head she forced a smile on her face. "Yes I am. I just got a heat rush to my body."

Accepting her answer, Arnold stood patiently waiting for her.

Rhonda then thought about Helga and she almost broke her club. Already so many seemed to like her a lot. The school year was still fresh and there she was garnering fans. Now she had Curly and also Arnold. Rhonda wasn't blind at the party. She saw how he held her during the dance. If Arnold dumped her to be with Helga than her popularity will plummet. She couldn't have it.

"Arnold I believe after this we can have a corn dog or something. This day calls for it." Rhonda hoped this will appeal to him.

Arnold was shocked she wanted that when she hated putting 'Fashion's Nightmare' in her body. That is what she called it. "Sure. Sometimes it is good to eat junk food if you don't go crazy with it." He had to like that at least she was trying.

What didn't seem to answer her wasn't Arnold, but was Curly. She imagined him standing there compared to Arnold. No, she couldn't think that. Curly wasn't popular. He was a nobody. She can't be seen with a nobody. "I absolutely agree with you. Now you can give me pointers on how you performed that shot so well." She wanted to gag. She hoped she didn't have to kiss him today. Last night was different. That was a social event. This isn't.

OO

It was almost the end of the course when Arnold spotted Helga with Curly. There she was wearing blue jeans and a light blue sweater. Curly and her were laughing and she was dancing around just enjoying herself. That's what you are supposed to dress and act here. Glancing back to Rhonda who was back to her pouting ways had him groaning and looking back just to find the new couple dancing around the other.

Lifting her head up, Rhonda saw that Arnold's attention was further along. Looking past him she spotted both Curly and Helga here. They were both laughing and dancing around enjoying themselves. She never seen Curly this happy in a long time. Looking at his choice in clothes had her visually going over his body. It looked good. Really good till the illusion of it was destroyed by Curly bringing Helga in for a kiss. Rhonda then moved a bit to the side to catch Arnold's expression. She'll lose him for sure.

Putting the ball in the hole with her own hand, Rhonda cheered herself. "Oh Arnold! Look! Look what I did."

The spell broken by her voice, Arnold turned to see her beaming away. It looked odd on her face. It looked odd simply because it was fake. "That's great, Rhonda." Marking it down on the pad of paper he showed her the score so far. "Want to keep playing?"

Considering it, Rhonda came closer to him to plant a kiss on his mouth. She tried for a deep mouth kiss, but couldn't stomach it. Pulling away, she put a hand on his chest. "Is there anything else besides a corn dog that you desire?"

Arnold had a feeling she also spotted Helga here. The kiss felt like nothing to him. "A corn dog is fine, Rhonda. Is there anything else you want?"

"To make love to you." To put the point across, Rhonda moved her hand under his shirt. "It's been a while." Perhaps she can imagine someone else.

He could do that maybe, but she wasn't Helga. When he imagined being with Helga he knew it would be magic. "Let's go and eat."

Taking the clubs, Arnold and her walked off the course to hand the equipment in. As they stepped towards the building he spotted Curly and her going around the go-kart course. Sighing, he took Rhonda's hand. Maybe he'll tire her out and she'll forget about having sex.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At school the next day towards the end of the day, Helga had to use the hall pass to head to the restroom. As she was returning she came face to face with, Brainy. The guy was taller than her and had dark blue wire rim glasses on. Helga never thought she would almost be drooling over her former stalker.

"Hey Brainy. I finally run into you. How's it hanging?"

Brainy smiled at her finding her more striking then before. "Welcome back, Helga. Been busy on the paper and now heading back to class. How are you?"

"I'm good." In the past she would never do this, but now was different. "You look good. We should get together to catch up on things." She offered.

"Why when I can sneak up on you just to breath down your breath?" Brainy winked at her with obvious good humor."

Taking a chance, Helga pinched his arm. "Yeah don't you dare. Can I have your number?"

Asking for her phone, Brainy put his number in. "You look really beautiful."

Blushing, Helga surprised him with a hug. "Call me soon so we can hang." Separating she mused at how he blushed.

"I'll bring the bubble gum ring with me."

He never joked before. "I'm already taken, Brainy."

"For now. I know you will hate me saying that, but we both know where your heart is."

She hated that he still knew too much about her. "He's with Rhonda. Do you expect me to sit around forever?"

"No, but I was hoping I would of gotten my chance instead of Curly. Still, it is great how mature you become. I admire that. I knew you had it in you." Leaning down, Brainy chanced his own neck just to kiss her cheek. "We should go before we get in trouble."

"I like how bold you got in that department."

"If you like that then you'll love the real diamond ring I picked out for you." Winking at her once more, Brainy strolled down the hallway back to his class.

Helga was impressed by his boldness. Looking at his back section she almost laughed at herself. Never would she of thought to ever check out, Brainy.

Never.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"OW!" Rubbing the back of his head, Arnold glared at his friend. "If you were gonna react that way then I shouldn't of told you."

Placing his foot heavily against the back of the seat in front of him, Gerald leaned back as they looked out to the entire field. "No you should of told me just so I can do that." He corrected. "What the hell is wrong with you man? You had sex with Rhonda fucking Lloyd. Something you never wanted to do again." Punching his friend in the arm, Gerald felt sick. "No wonder why you were sticking to her side much more today. I guess that area of her body is magical."

Arnold tried to avoid another hit from him, but didn't move away in time. "You can stop hitting me."

"I could, but then how will you learn your lesson?" Gerald then spotted Helga entering the field with her uniform on. "What if Rhonda gets pregnant by your dumb ass?"

He made a face. "Oh god I would never want that. I'd rather have Helga have my child." Admiring her form from afar, Arnold began to fantasize. "I can see it now. Oh she would be one of those cool mothers who is also loving and caring. She's perfect."

Well that was much more than anyone else who caught his friends attention. He was obviously in love. "But the woman that you love is with another man." Gerald reminded him.

The fantasy drifted away as he stood up to get away from Gerald. In love? Staring at Helga running around the field, Arnold smiled. He definitely is.

.

After practice, Helga was opening her door when she heard Arnold calling her name. "Need a ride or something?"

Nodding his head, Arnold wondered if he can steer her elsewhere for some time alone. "Sure."

"Well get on in." Sliding into her seat, Helga waited for him to get inside. "You really heading straight home?"

"Yep. Do you want to see my grandparents? They have been hounding me to get you to come." Arnold hoped she wasn't thinking about seeing Curly.

Turning the car on, Helga hardly waited for him to secure his belt when she pulled out of the parking lot. "Well heck yes I want to see them."

"They'll invite you to dinner."

Helga didn't mind if she stayed for dinner. "I'd love that actually."

When she finally reached Vine street, Helga turned onto it to drive down the old neighborhood. She hadn't had too much of a chance to get to this part since she had been back, and hated that she didn't. Getting to his place she parked in the front and got out. Studying the old building, Helga felt at ease.

Getting to the stoop they went up where he unlocked the door to tell her to stand aside. Really he didn't, he just used his arm to guide her away off to the side. Waiting for the ambush of all the animals rushing past them both, Arnold let her walk in first. "Grandma! Grandpa! I'm home."

"And he has his little one eyebrow of a friend with him." Helga added in there. Turning to look at him, she smiled. "What?"

Shaking his head at her saying that, Arnold opened his mouth up to speak just to hear grandma's voice. "Eleanor!"

Smiling at her old nickname, Helga greeted Gertie. "Hey Gertie."

Walking in front of her, Gertie checked the young woman over unable to believe it. "I see that Mr President has finally got rid of that good for nothing mistress of his to be with a real lady."

"Grandma!" Arnold warned, but she wasn't having it as she grabbed Helga's hand to haul her into the kitchen.

"Well hey there, Arnold. What is Pookie cackling on about in the kitchen?" Phil wondered as he descended the staircase to meet up with his grandson.

"I brought Helga here with me. Grandma brought her into the kitchen." Hearing both his grandma and Helga laughing away, Arnold smiled happily.

"Ah the girl who jumped rope in front of the boarding house scowling away." Listening to Helga talk, Phil looked to his grandson. "So does this mean you dumped that other one? You finally came to your senses. I'm happy for you, Arnold. That other girl is just good for nothing."

Arnold had to stop him. "I'm still with Rhonda. She's not that bad."

Phil shook his head. "Still looking at the brighter side, eh? You need to wake up." Hearing Pookie talk about the war with Helga chatting with her about it, he was proud of that girl. "At least this one actually wants to hold a conversation with us." Moving past Arnold, Phil went into the kitchen to say hi to Helga. Stepping in to see Helga with a mug of tea already in her hand, Phil froze up. "What a fine how do you do. You look mighty pretty there, young lady."

Blushing, Helga pushed some coffee his way. "What's the haps?"

"Going pretty well if I do say so myself. How about you lass? Your parents are rich and now living in some fancy mansion."

Helga scoffed at all of that. "I'm peachy. As for all of that: The mansion is way too large and cold in my opinion. My parents are very happy and try to pay attention to me, but it is just mostly me in that mansion alone. Well I do have a butler and cook there. Oh well."

"Well it is better than this dump." Phil loved this home, but there were times he wished he could run away.

Helga shook her head at that. "I'd much rather live here. To me it is homey."

"You know you are almost as nutty as Pookie here, little lady."

Howling with laughter, Helga put her hand on top of Phil's. "I take that as a compliment."

Arnold listened to the exchange with pride. He just wanted to now bring her to his room alone.

"Say Eleanor." Gertie poured some more tea in her mug. "Do you want to stay over for dinner?"

"I'd love to. I have to call home though to tell them where I'll be. Do you mind?" Standing up, Helga looked at the small family in front of her.

"Sure. Go ahead and call." Gertie smiled at the young woman that still reminded her of herself when she was younger. Waiting for her to leave had her looking at their grandson.

Standing up to nudge his grandson, Phil whispered. "I like the girl. If you were old enough to get married I would say to rush down to City Hall right now, but as it is I think you should dump that stick you are with."

Arnold kept his mouth shut while he was running up a tally of how many people thought he should dump Rhonda. He should, he really should.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile close to quitting time at the school newspaper, one of the students was looking over admissions they receive from students. These admissions were either short stories or poems. Going over them, the male student stood up to hand them into the teacher in charge.

"And you looked these over, correct?"

The male student affirmed it. "Do you want, Brainy to triple check it just in case?"

Placing the flash drive in, the teacher read each submission. "No, he's busy putting a story to bed right now. These are fine. We need to put out a new paper anyhow. Thanks."

Brainy was the editor of the paper, but in instances like this the teacher had first and final say. "Alright everyone get a hustle in so we can get out of here." The teacher ordered almost none too lightly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After they ate and helped clean up, Arnold and Helga headed upstairs where she used the bathroom and he continued up to his room. Seeing a message from Gerald, Arnold thought that he will talk to him later as he contemplated placing some music on. He'll be finally alone with her. Finally.

Moving around his room, Arnold did dim the lights a bit, and checked to see if the place was really clean. Hearing her step in, Arnold was happy she closed the door behind her. "So how was the meal?"

"It was good actually. It was more homestyle then gourmet and I have to say I love that more." Answered Helga as she checked out his room. He painted the walls since the last time she snuck in here as a 9 year old. "I missed them." Stepping closer to his bed she noticed there were at least no pictures of, Rhonda around. "What does she think about this place?"

"Hates it. Prefers if she never steps foot here again." It hurt when she told him that.

Turning to face him, Helga approached him. "She found it quaint when we were young. I know that must of hurt you when she said that."

"It did." Hearing the vibration of his phone, Arnold lifted it up to see it was from Rhonda. Turning it off he placed it aside.

Walking around him, Helga just needed to keep herself occupied. "What did you think about the party?"

"It was fine, but I only got one dance with you. Also I did think that your home is way too cold for you to be in. You desire warmth with a touch of romance, and excitement." He loved how she smiled at him for that description. "That dress looked perfect on you too."

"Well you never looked bad when you are all dressed up." Helga wondered if this was flirting or just a simple compliment. She never would want to hurt Curly.

Stepping closer, Arnold was glad she didn't duck away. "Want to share another dance?"

"S-sure." She's going to slap herself for acting like a fool.

Smiling at his presented opportunity, Arnold grabbed his remote to turn on a set CD. Placing the remote down, Arnold extended his hand out. "Shall we?"

Did he have to be sexy about this? Helga accepted his hand almost thrilling how he put her against him. Her eyes only remained huge for a second before she relaxed, and fell into step. Without an audience they were more relaxed this time. Well as relaxed as you can be with raging hormones.

Arnold let go of her hand to bring both his hands down to her waist. He noticed how her breathing changed. She was excited. "At least there isn't a pool here."

"At least that is good." Feeling herself tripping up, Helga landed against him. "Sorry. I'm a fucking klutz."

"it's all right." He didn't mind it at all. He wanted her to come more in contact with his body anyhow. Hearing the tempo change, Helga removed her arms to begin dancing in a higher paced way. Arnold watched her hips sway, her hair bouncing, and those breasts. Waiting for her to turn her back she giggled till his hand snaked around her waist to bring her back against his front. "I guess you enjoy this pace of music."

His breath tickled her ear like the last time. "I don't mind slow paced music, but sometimes you desire this."

The hand that was wrapped around her waist, moved to her side before both hands moved sensually up. He was tempted into touching her there, but decided to move her arms up in the air. Moving them back down, Arnold took one of her hands to immediately spin her away. "I know what you mean." Spinning her back towards him, Helga's foot connected with the carpet landing her against him. Finding himself unable to keep upright, Arnold found himself on his back. "Oof."

Feeling a firm body of Arnold breaking her fall, Helga looked at him as guilt flooded her. "Football Head?" Seeing his eyes closed had her patting his face gently. "Come one this isn't funny. Wake up."

Suddenly Helga was placed on the ground. Startled, she lost her voice from the suddeness before it fell into nothingness when she noticed how his eyes darkened. She had no idea what was going through his mind till she found him putting her hands down to firmly, but gently hold them down.

Bringing his face down, Arnold brushed his nose just barely against hers. His lips then hovered close just grazing the skin. Arnold wanted too much and yet didn't want to push it.

Helga felt like puddy in his hands. Her mind screamed that this wasn't right, while her body was useless against his touch. Mouth opening up no words formed. Not even a sound emanated. She berated herself even as he lowered his head down to kiss her neck. Her eyes closed that the boy she loved was returning her attentions, but as she thought that she pushed him off of her.

Arnold was surprised by her strength as he found himself landing on his rear to look at her scattering away before getting up. "Helga, I..."

"Save it." A tear fell down her eyes. It was one thing that she used Stinky to try to make him jealous a long time back, but they were stupid kids. Now they were about to become full fledged adults. "We are both in relationships and I don't know what you want right now, Arnold, but if you are truly unhappy in your relationship than do yourself a favor. I will not be anyone's mistress." With that she took off from his bedroom grateful he didn't follow her.

Bringing his knees up, Arnold rested his elbows upon them just so he can cover up his face. "What did I do?"

Helga said a quick good bye to, Phil and Gertie before departing. She didn't want to talk to anyone else but Phoebe.

* * *

 **And there we have a little bit of Dark Arnold sifting in again. Now my husband is helping me out here. Thank you hubby!**


	9. Chapter 9

Helga decided to drive Phoebe to school explaining everything that happened last night. She felt a massive guilt for acting so powerless against her still feelings for, Arnold. She felt bad towards Curly. She wondered if she should tell Curly about what happened.

"I don't know, Pheebs. I was just laying there unmoving while my mind was just yelling at me to get up." Covering her face up, Helga felt she was many things, but she wasn't a cheater. "I'm such a horrible human being."

Phoebe had to stop her from beating herself up. "Helga you are not to blame. You went to his place because his grandparents wanted to see you. You went up to his room because he is a trustworthy person. Well I thought he was." Phoebe had to continue before Helga ranted again. "Arnold is unhappy in his relationship and the girl he wanted to be with finally. The girl who left suddenly. Well you are back and I must say this quite honestly." Blushing at what she was about to reveal, Phoebe looked down to the dashboard. "Even I have a girl crush over you."

Helga turned her head to her suddenly. Eyebrow raised made her happy they were already parked in the parking lot. She knew Phoebe wasn't sporting those tendencies towards her so it was obvious it was based solely on a compliment. "That is very nice of you to say to me, Pheebs."

Adjusting her glasses, Phoebe looked towards her friend. "You know why I would say that."

"I guess you admire me in a way."

"Well you always been bold. So strong. You come back and I see all the sides you are letting others to look at. That soft side mixed with bold. I find that more braver than what you did to hide. Honestly this is why Curly likes you a lot." Phoebe thought quickly wondering if she should share this. "Why Arnold really wants you even more. You've always managed to do something to him that others couldn't. That is why he always gravitated to you before. You both are magnets. Or he is the tree and you are the oxygen and water he needs to breath and to survive."

"That is um... Interesting." Helga glanced up as she saw more students going in. "Now should I tell Curly about what happened?"

Phoebe smiled. "Perhaps it is for the best. If he finds out another way it will hurt him."

Nodding her head, Helga grabbed her book bag before Phoebe's. "I guess we should meet the asses."

"Don't you mean, masses?"

Rolling her eyes at one guy slapping another behind the head, Helga opened her door up. "I think the asses description will work for now. You and my immediate friends aren't that."

"Well not unless Sid becomes perverted to the tenth degree."

Laughing at that they both left her car to walk in together. As they came closer to the school Helga noticed so many students with the class newspaper in their hands. Wondering why so many had it, but not caring too, Helga moved along.

"Hey Phoebe." Gerald greeted as he ran up to them to plant a kiss on his girlfriend. "Nice seeing you Pataki."

"Same here, Geraldo." Helga greeted as she began to move forward again.

"Hey Helga!" Gerald waited for her to turn to look at him. "I dig the poems you submitted for the paper. So many seem to like it."

The color drained from her face. "Poems?"

"Yeah. Very personal stuff. You know how brave that is?"

Seeing the paper in his hand, Helga grabbed from his grasp to look through it. Right there was 10 of her poems. All written about Arnold. "Where's Brainy?"

"At the newspaper room right now." Gerald saw how she appeared more flushed than before. "Is there a problem?"

Her head lifted up as her feet started to move forward. "I didn't submit anything at all."

Confused, Gerald looked to Phoebe who always looked worried. "What's the matter?"

Phoebe had to follow her. "She's not ready to have anyone see those. Someone did that without her permission." Running forward, Phoebe had to reach her.

Helga pushed so many out of her way. Some she apologized to them in a yelling fashion before she opened the door to the news room. So many were already there that lifted their heads up. Not caring about them, Helga ran up to Brainy who was approaching her.

"I didn't submit these poems, Brainy. Who in the hell did?" Helga demanded as she grabbed his shirt. "Tell me."

Taking the paper from the nearby desk, Brainy saw them all. "I didn't know this Helga. I was out late putting the final touches to my story. If I known I would of talked to you before hand. I would of pulled them if you didn't want them submitted."

"Brainy what is going on here?" The teacher inquired firmly before looking to Helga. "Young lady you don't belong in here."

"Ms Constance, I..."

Helga interrupted him. "I actually do have a right to be here. These poems that were printed out were without my permission. Someone did this and not me. These poems are private. Really private."

There was no empathy from the teacher though. "You should be proud. They are really good."

Brainy stopped Helga from speaking. "Ms Constance, you cannot just brush it under the rug. Someone violated her privacy by doing this and by us publishing it we also in turn violated it. How would you feel if someone did this to you?"

It was like the teacher was stone. "Reggie handed it to me. Ask him." She informed Brainy before looking to Helga. "I apologize for that, but it is much too late to pull this issue now after it has circulated."

Phoebe dashed over to Helga to try to calm her. "Helga it will be all right. Maybe Arnold won't see them."

"What about Curly?" Dread washed over her face even as Brainy called them over to, Reggie's desk.

Brainy felt bad for Helga. He helped protect her secrets for years and while he was gone something slipped through the cracks. "Do you recognize this email address?"

Going around the desk to look at it, Helga shook her head. "No. I want to kill them though."

Taking a hold of her hand, Brainy almost delighted at this physical touch. Almost. "Let me look in this some more and I'll get back to you. I promise I will. Now I really apologize for letting you down."

That seemed to snap her self-pity. "It isn't your fault." Reaching up to touch his face lightly, Helga turned around in a daze to let Phoebe guide her out of the room.

After they exited the room, they heard, "Helga!"

Looking up to see, Curly approach her had Helga feeling guilty. She spotted the newspaper in his hand. "Shit." She whispered.

"Curly will understand if you explain it to him." Phoebe hugged her friend gently before leaving them alone.

Curly spotted the misery written all over her face. Misery he felt was something to do with these poems. If she was proud of them and wanted to submit them, Helga would of held a smug look on her. She wasn't proud of them. "Did someone submit these without your permission?"

Helga couldn't speak so she nodded her head.

"Do you know who?"

She pointed towards the door. "Br-Brainy is looking into it now." Closing her eyes at many students congratulating her while most of the males were making kissing sounds to her. "Those poems right here were written 2 years ago. I swear it. I know each year and day I have written many of my poems. I'll even show you the proof."

Curly smiled at her candor prompting him to kiss her. "I trust you."

"You do?" She had to tell him about yesterday so she did. She felt so bad that she was hurting him. "I left immediately. I only want to be kissed by you, Curly."

His smile was wiped clean. "I know you still have feelings for him."

"Yes, but the way I feel about you gets stronger too."

Shaking his head, Curly brought her in his arms. "Shh. I trust you, Helga. You have this deep soul. I don't blame you for wanting to talk to his grandparents again. They are fun people. If you go there to talk to them again than do so. I want you happy." Pulling her away he then kissed her. He loved her responding to him. "You are even beautiful like this." Hearing her scoff at that, he kissed her forehead. "Why don't you get cleaned up before class and I'll see you later."

Nodding her head, Helga kissed him once more. "Thanks, Curly."

"Anything for you." Smiling at her as she walked off towards the restroom, Curly turned around as his smile disappeared.

O

Arnold had stuffed the newspaper into his locker. All those poems were about him. The way they described him had him blushing, but as soon as he did it drained away. She is angry at him for last night. Will she talk to him again? Does she have any more poems like this that she has written? He knew that pink journal in his room was hers. Knew what type of person she truly is. Knew how it felt to have her around.

Those poems felt like she made love to him.

"You are so unhappy in your relationship that you are trying to ruin mines?"

Arnold was startled at seeing Curly beside him. Studying how he almost appeared so calm while his back rested against the locker had him flashing back when he wasn't called to be the ball monitor by, Mr Simmons. "She told you, eh?"

"She's honest." Opening his eyes up to look at Arnold, Curly almost wanted to deck him out. "You know I honestly can't blame you for desiring her too, but didn't you think that a lot of this could of been prevented if you broke up with Rhonda? Guess not since you are a coward towards Rhonda, but able to be bold enough to hit on Helga. Didn't you think that from one fear it didn't sprout off into one larger karmic dealing. You betrayed her trust and hurt even me in the process."

Arnold's mouth opened up some at that. "I'm really sorry Curly."

He ignored that apology knowing fully well it will happen again. "You aren't the only one falling for Helga." Leaving his side, Curly strode down the hallway to start his first class. Curly was surprised that today counted for the longest morning before first period.

Hearing the bell ring, Arnold kept repeating his last words to him. Curly was falling in love with Helga too? How could he screw up so badly?

Rushing to his first class, Arnold saw that Helga wasn't there yet so settling down in his seat he found her coming in with a half scowl on her face. He waited for her to sit down before speaking to her. "Helga I really am..."

She raised her hand up to stop him. "Not in the mood. Talk to me during class only about class. I can't deal with this right now. As it is I want to head home instead."

"Helga, please listen to me."

With that she grabbed her stuff and left the room feeling thankful that she saw the teacher about to come in. Telling her that she was feeling way too ill today, Helga decided to head home feeling that it didn't count for today. She needed time from the asses today. Pulling out her phone she texted Curly, Phoebe, Gerald, and Brainy.

 **Guys I'm not feeling so well so I'm going home. Don't try to change my mind. - Helga**

Tears were falling down from her eyes at the continued humiliation. So many guys actually hit on her as if that poem was making her look more like a slut just because it pointed towards, Arnold. She was going out with Curly and they thought she was also doing Arnold on the side. In the past she would of fought them and dealt with it, now she just wanted to leave to gather her senses.

 **Helga I really wish you wouldn't - Phoebe**

 **Please understand Pheebs that after getting hit on by multiple people and someone submitting my own poems that they not only think that since I'm with Curly that it must mean by those poems that I'm sleeping with Arnold too - Helga**

 **I will and I know Brainy will find out who did this. - Phoebe**

 **We'll get to the bottom of this. Don't worry about it, Pataki - Gerald**

Curly heard Rhonda giggling away in class even as the teacher finally stepped in. Glancing down to the texts that continued to appear he stood up to go around to her aisle to immediately slam his hands down on her desk startling her. "I know you had something to do with those poems being submitted."

Steadying her breathing, Rhonda opened up her mouth to speak just to have Curly not letting her.

"Whatever excuse you come up. Whatever snotty comment you make. I want you to know this right now, Rhonda, I want you to know that you are nothing the more you continue this behavior. It will be you that will end up alone with no true friends at your side. Are you that jealous of Helga that you would want to ruin her? Do you have any idea?" Straightening up, Curly shook his head. "No you don't because you are nothing but a one dimensional human being. You have no substance." Turning on his heel he went back to his desk to text Helga back.

 **May I come over to keep you company after school? - Curly**

Helga was already out of school and waiting at the stop light when his text finally came in. Smiling at it she instantly replied.

 **I'd really like that Curly. - Helga**

 **Perhaps you and I can both dance or something afterwards. Your choice of course. - Curly**

 **We'll decide once you arrive. Have a good day - Helga**

Curly gave her one final reply before placing his phone away. He couldn't wait for the day to end.

O

All day long Arnold couldn't get his mind off of Helga or even Curly for that matter. Will she also fall in love with Curly? Grunting made him wish that today was practice just so he can work out his aggressions. He also wanted to head to her home, but felt he would of been turned away at the door.

O

Opening her purse, Rhonda looked over the poems from the journal she manage to take that night. The journal no one thought to find. Setting up an email account was always simple to do. Looking through the book she continued to see poem after poem until she spotted a different entry.

"Oh this is good." A wolfish grin was upon her face as she thought of ways of using this.

Hearing an alert on her phone, Rhonda looked it up just find an email saying they would like to meet in person for more submissions. They knew that Helga didn't send them but not caring about it, they wanted to offer them money. She licked her lips at the thought of that before emailing the person back.

Staring back at the entry, Rhonda just knew this was it.

OOOOOOOO

Helga decided to watch a movie in the private theater the mansion had. Normally she'd rather watch a movie in her room, but feeling it was way too intimate with Curly, she decided that they will see it in there. The place didn't hold the usual theater seats, it had more like couches to sit on. A place where you can easily kick back to enjoy a movie if even you had other people in there with you. For right now it was just them both in there watching the first Evil Twin movie. A movie she didn't mind the violence seeing that she needed something to distract herself.

Cuddled up against him, Helga felt at ease with his arm around her. They chuckled at a few parts before settling down to make comments on the rest. How often in the past had she wanted Arnold's arm around her. How often she wanted this intimacy. Feeling Curly's hand move up and down her arm, Helga felt guilty at even thinking of him when Curly was here. He was great company. He was understanding and fun to be around. Also the way he kissed her had her smile. Suddenly a flash of Arnold's lips against her neck had her excited in another way.

Curly hated today. It was slow and unbearable. Many guys assumed so much about Helga just by the poems. He never answered them unless they spoke of Helga cruelly. As he even went down the hall he spotted Arnold being questioned too. Questions that once surprised even himself when Arnold slammed a basketball player against a locker. In all his life, Curly never saw Arnold get angry like that. When he heard the guy persist in talking like a cad about Helga, Arnold slammed him harder against the locker again to tell him to stop thinking that way about her. Curly actually had to give him some credit for doing that, but he really spotted just then how Arnold deeply he was in love with Helga.

Feeling her adjust herself, Curly adjusted himself to help her out. Seeing the tiniest smile play up on her face, he smiled. This girl is truly amazing. He couldn't blame Arnold for being in love with her when he was falling for her as well.

OOOOOOOO

Sipping her tea while nibbling on her tiny slice of coffee cake had Rhonda appearing as she was for the world to see. While she believed she looked high class in her environment to the point of envy, only had her looking desperate and pompous to others.

Rhonda turned the page of her magazine just feasting on the fashion in it. She made note of all the stuff she wished to buy. Stuff that she deemed ridiculous. Stuff she knew were only for her alone. As she read this another customer entered the coffee shop to make a beeline to her table, and sat down.

"Well finally you have arrived. So how much are you willing to give me?" She asked this without looking up. She could smell a subtle cologne on the obvious male. Perhaps he is one of her admirers. Lifting her eyes up slowly, Rhonda took in his strong looking hands, an obvious tone chest, a very nice neck to a strong chin, before landing on his face. "No deal." She said immediately as she shut her magazine in a move to leave.

"I don't think so, Rhonda. I knew your ego was strong enough to always be your downfall." Brainy told her. "So tell me why you want to destroy Helga so badly. What did she do to you?"

Rhonda felt uncomfortable right now under his gaze. She had to regain herself. She needed the upper hand. Putting on the most charming smile she possessed, Rhonda brought her hand forward to touch his own. "Brainy, darling, how about we forget all of this. I will apologize to Helga personally. All I wanted to do was bring her out of her shell since her poems are simply fabulous." She couldn't exactly lie there seeing that the girl did possess some talent. "Can we just do that?"

His expression was hawk like as he kept his eyes on her. He wasn't moved by what she just said. He knew she was simply saving her own butt. "What else do you wish to say to me? Are you willing to sleep with me?"

She kept her smile on but turned it into something far more seductive. Rhonda did wonder suddenly how he would be in bed. "Of course. That is if you wish it."

"What about Arnold?" He moved his head a bit just to really let her think she was winning.

"What about him?"

The left side of his mouth quirked up while he placed his other hand up just to cup her hand. In his mind he was holding someone else's hand. "So you are willing to sleep with me. I'm really into a lot of things." Leaning forward a little more, Brainy gaged her just right. "Like removing your clothes."

Rhonda's breath caught at how much huskier his deep voice got.

"I'd nibble that slender neck of yours." Moving his chair with ease just to lean in to her ear, Brainy continued even as he spotted the pink journal in her bag. Taking his other hand he trailed it down her back where he felt her tremble. "Worship that body with my mouth."

Her eyes closed at what he was describing. The way his hand trailed down her back had her wishing he could do something that she wanted for a long time.

Carefully he inched his hand down to reach Helga's journal while he mentally wished for a shower. "Have you climax so many times that you'll ache for more." His eye followed the course down to that bag. "I'll even bend you over so you can feel every pleasurable thing your heart desires."

"Yes." She released a shuddering breath. "I want all of that."

Grabbing the journal, Brainy lifted it up to hold it out in front of her. "And I want this." His tone turned back to serious. Normal.

Rhonda was still in a haze as her eyes opened up to see his cold look in his eyes before he stood up with the journal. "Give that back! It's mines."

Opening up the journal, Brainy showed her Helga's name. "I know why you are using him. I also know about a certain boy toy you have in your life."

"That's untrue." Standing up, Rhonda wanted to grab that journal again.

"Really? You just considered having sex with me. What does that tell you?" Turning on his heel, Brainy left the establishment. "I need a shower after that." Disturbed he wanted to head to Helga's to enjoy at least the sight of her.

As for Rhonda she rushed to the place she knew she can seek solace. Being let in by the butler, she rushed to the bedroom. "Lorenzo. I need you."

Leaving his desk to walk to her, Lorenzo brought her in for a kiss. "That's all you needed mademoiselle."

She needed more from him. If Lorenzo attended the same high school as they did she would easily of been with him, but since he attended a private school, Rhonda had to deal with being with Arnold.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Curly left to go home about a half hour ago when the butler alerted her of someone there to see her. Heading down to the foyer, Helga smiled at Brainy even as he lifted up a familiar pink journal. Rushing forward had her grabbing it to see it was the one she written in two years ago according to the date inside.

"Oh thank you, Brainy." Hugging him, Helga was beaming. After the movie she and Curly went to her closet to see if it was truly missing, and when she saw it was she went into another panic mode. "Oh I knew I can count on you."

This had him grateful for taking a quick shower before coming here. Brainy wanted her scent on him. "I'll do anything for you."

"I know and I'm happy for that." Pulling away, Helga hugged her journal to her person. "Who had it?"

"Rhonda."

Her smile faded away. "I had that feeling seeing that no one else in the party would of done this." Growling, Helga needed to formulate a plan in her head.

"Arnold slammed someone into a locker for talking bad about you. Both Curly and himself had to deal with them thinking unsavory thoughts about you. Arnold has a two day detention because of that." Informed Brainy as he took in how she shielded her eyes behind her eyelids. "I will be honest here, you are someone who you want to fight for. I know that all three of us will lay our lives down for you."

"I can fight my own battles. Today was just different." Helga opened her eyes up to look at him. She didn't feel the need to ask who the third person was. "You know how vulnerable I feel with my poetry being heard."

"I do. You'll be ready one day and when you are, I'm buying your books."

Stepping forward, Helga kissed his cheek. "I can always count on you."

"I can always count on you too." Placing his hand on her arm, Brainy wanted to kiss her, but ended up telling her good night.

Helga stood there for some time having a clear cut feeling of what will happen next.

* * *

 **Well I thought that Brainy was pretty hot here. Who agrees with me? As for the whole poem thing. We all know that Helga has multiple journals and I'll leave it to your imagination how Rhonda managed to hijack that journal of hers.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Oh gosh I love the reviews. You all gave me a huge smile. :) Obviously what is italics is Helga's old confession she wrote in her journal._**

* * *

 _Oh to my dearest Arnold,_

 _As the years pass from your confession back to me, I was yanked away suddenly by a father who took that opportunity to be over protective of me. From that time on I did end up in a relationship with a kind boy. A boy who is more of a friend than a boyfriend in actuality. It isn't his fault and it isn't mines. We love the company. A company that is built more of friendship._

 _I must confess that I have got on the computer and looked up your name in Hillbook. There you were as handsome as can be. More handsome than before. Those eyes. Those lips. That hair. How many times I've dreamt of them. Still do to this day. I wanted to contact you, but due to you not asking about me again I sadly chalked it up to you just returning my feelings due to you were grateful to my help finding your parents._

 _Perhaps I should of, but what good could it of done? I'm in England and you are in Hillwood. We are separated by a vast ocean, but you will never be separated from my heart. I wish to be reunited with you. I wish for so many firsts with you. I hope that one day I'll be in your arms and you'll never want to let me go._

 _But alas you have gone out with others. Others in which I'm sure your heart has filled with the ever expanse of love for them. I wouldn't blame them for loving you. You are special. I should know when I've been in love with you since I was 3._

 _Now my love I must let you be for now before my mind wakes again. I will be inspired in the morning to write about you. I'm not ashamed of my feelings. I'm ashamed if I was made fun of for them._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Helga G. Pataki._

Helga stood there reading what was posted in so many places in school. Phoebe, Gerald, Curly, and Brainy stood there reading it all while students passed them by. Many had comments. Others held them in.

"We have to report Rhonda." Phoebe said as she re-read the confession.

"Not yet." Helga's tone was calm. Collected. "I know she is planning on something much larger possibly today." Hearing one of the fashion people pass by saying something completely derogatory about her. About her first boyfriend, Helga reached up to the confession and ripped it down. "The rumors are starting up in a full fledged way. Rhonda will soon see that I'm not to be messed with."

Curly touched her shoulder. "What are you planning?"

Turning around to face her friends, Helga smiled. "No one is to say anything to Rhonda just yet. Wait for me to say it and say it all." Turning her head to Curly she kissed him lightly. "I know it will be hard since she is in your first class, but do try. Do you trust me?"

"Always."

"Is everyone else in agreement?" Helga had to know.

"We are, Hell Girl." Gerald winked at her. "Rhonda needs to be knocked down from her pedestal."

Helga couldn't wait.

OOO

In Chemistry, Arnold was reading over the confession in his hands while reviewing her heated and very passionate confession on the FTi balcony a very long time ago. He heard people talking all around him and he wanted to hit them all. It was how Helga enjoyed sleeping around. He knew the information was false, but to ruin her name angered him. Smelling vanilla suddenly he looked over to her.

"Morning Helga."

She saw what he was holding in his hands. "Hi. Place that away Football Head. That confession is 2 years old."

"Rhonda obviously stole a book and managed to hide it on her. I will not imagine how she did that in the first place. I'll talk to her."

"Don't. Leave her be for now. I'll handle her in my own way." Spotting some alarm in his face, Helga sighed. "I won't get violent. I'm just gonna let her have an audience before I use it for myself. I even told the others not to say a word."

Seeing her hair up in a ponytail, Arnold briefly looked at her neck. "Are we good?"

Helga turned her head to him. "Yes. So have your parents arrived home yet?"

Arnold smiled. "Not yet. There was a slight delay seeing that they had to look at something once more. I'll let you know. Also my grandma wanted me to give you something since you seemed to enjoy the flavor of the tea."

Her smile grew. "You can give it to me later. We have practice today. How will you be able to fit your practice in with detention?"

"Actually I'm pretty lucky there seeing that our coach has a late day doctor appointment so practice will be tomorrow instead. Tomorrow is when I serve a lunch time detention."

"Fun!" Helga laughed sarcastically at that. "Next time don't do things like that. It isn't worth it."

His eyes met hers point blank. "You are worth it."

She felt pulled into that gaze. She hated feeling weak from something so intense. "Still, don't." She pleaded softly.

"All right class today is that day where we get to learn more about combustibles." The teacher announce just as she stepped in.

"What a fitting name for today." Helga said in a hushed tone.

OOOOOOOO

Rhonda wasn't going to be deterred from yesterday with, Brainy. She already made those copies of that confession to pass around and also hang around school. No faculty member seemed to care that they were there in plain sight. Watching Curly come in to sit down, Rhonda scanned him as he removed his coat to place it on the back of his chair. As he did that she spotted how his shirt raised some to give her a taste of what was underneath. Perhaps she will ask Helga what is it like to do him as well. He also looked adventurous. She rolled her eyes at that. This was Curly, he was always adventurous.

Curly felt her eyes on him as soon as he entered. His thoughts were clouded wishing he could confront her about doing what she did. Thoughts of him wanting to smack Arnold across the face for being so stupidly blind to his own girlfriend. Thinking of yesterday with Helga had him relaxing a little. She had such a calm presence when she wanted to be calm. She also had a way of making you feel happy. He knew she had a way of invoking so many feelings in others, but these pleasant feelings he continued to have had him loving her more.

"Morning Curly."

"Hey Park." His mind snapped back to normal. "Did the notes help?"

Handing his notebook back to Curly, Park nodded his head. "Yeah it did help shed some light." Lowering his voice, he added. "I know what is being said is a lie. Have you said anything to Rhonda about it?"

"No and don't you either. Helga will handle it." Curly informed him. "I forgot to add your name into my text, sorry."

"It's cool. I wish you both luck." With that he left to his desk. Somehow he couldn't wait for the confrontation.

OOOOOOOOOO

Lunch time.

Lila was busy wringing her hands from what Rhonda was saying about Helga. She felt her stomach flip. Her heart pump. She already tried to stop her from saying such things, but Rhonda ignored her. She watched as the crowd gathered around while Rhonda sat there proudly spouting off the obvious lies. Lila knew in her heart that Helga wasn't anything she was spreading.

"Rhonda please." Lila tried again, but she was ignored. Even Nadine tried, but still they were ignored.

Lila and her exchanged unamused expressions on their faces before the sound of the cafeteria being loudly opened and closed. Standing up she found it was Helga with Phoebe, Curly, Brainy, and Gerald at her side. Lila squeezed her hands as Helga approached.

"Oh and there she is everyone." Rhonda boasted out. "The Harlot of Hillwood has finally arrived."

Ignoring that, Helga stopped where she was. "Now Rhonda be clear of what you are saying so I may hear. I would greatly love to hear the recap."

Crossing her arms, Rhonda stood up. "Well of course! I was telling everyone for years when you were young that you were nothing but a bully. An abused bully at that. What happens when you are abused darling? You seek comfort from many others. You seeked it from Stinky when you were 9 when Arnold wouldn't pay any attention to you, but only paid attention to Ruth, Lila... Me." She paused at that as some murmured. "Even at such a tender age she and Stinky had an affair. Experimenting. Playing doctor."

"That's not true!" Stinky piped up. "I never even received a kiss from her."

Helga had to appreciate him for speaking up.

Rhonda ignored him. "Never you mind, Stinky. After you she chased after Arnold even through a jungle. Their love never came to be so when she came home she was sent to England. From there her boyfriend there, Darren, well they experimented under the covers. She has even been with teachers. Now here she is not only trying to get with my boyfriend." She paused to wipe away a tear. "A boy that I love so so much."

Helga rolled her eyes wondering where Football Head was in the middle of this crazy factory.

Arnold was off in the corner away from prying eyes just listening to it all. He snuck in through the side door grateful that Rhonda at least was doing something useful by keeping their attention on the scene at hand.

"This girl was a horrible bully that she beat my boyfriend up and claimed that she loved him. Hit me too." Rhonda spoke with a shaky tone. "She comes back with us believing that she has this squeaky clean image when really she is not only doing her own boyfriend, but mines behind my back. How am I supposed to be right now?"

Helga nearly laughed hard, but needed to keep herself aligned. "Are we done here?"

"Save it Helga, everyone knows the truth. They know everything."

Walking forward, Helga secretly delighted in how Rhonda was startled by her. She screeched not to hit her, but all Helga did was climb up on the table just to see everyone's faces. She was so happy she took today to wear pants. "Rhonda is correct." Everyone murmured while guys tried to move forward towards her. "She's right that I was once a bully. Not the horrible bully she is describing, but a person that did torment."

Phoebe felt proud of Helga at what she was about to do. Knew how brave this was.

"The reason why I did this originally was due to the fact that I couldn't take it no more. I met a kind boy in pre-school when I was only 3. Who that boy met was the real me. The person who isn't afraid NOW of showing that soft side anymore. The reason why I did it before was due to the severe neglect I had from my own family to how Harold, Rhonda, Sid, Stinky laughed at me for showing affection towards Arnold. I couldn't take it so I went on the defense. True I could of stopped myself after, but I didn't." Helga looked around to see if she was reaching anyone.

"I really wanted to stop, but each day of me being neglected by my family just dug into my soul more. I really did try on a few more occasions to show my true self but once more, I was laughed at. Mocked by the very same ones who did it originally." Her eyes went on to Rhonda. "I did torment Arnold the most just to hide my true feelings for him. I'm a kid after all. Doesn't anyone remember when they were a kid and they had a crush on someone that they would endlessly tease?" That question had plenty nodding their heads agreeing to her. "I'm not saying I was right in my actions. Just insecure in myself when I was never taught to be any better. But I never ever did hit him or even her."

Helga paused just to see so many eyes on her. "While my family neglected me they never EVER laid a harmful hand on my body. My family could be called plenty of things, and I know they have, but that is the last thing that they'll ever do. Now I have a good relationship with them. They support me. It took a long time to do so, but it was worth the wait." Helga looked down to see Lila's encouraging smile. "I do regret a lot of things in my past and I'm making up for it now. Even if I'm not saying the words I hope that my actions speak for themselves."

Lila felt the need to ask something. "What of Arnold? The past that is."

She knew what Lila was doing. "One Christmas when he was working hard with Gerald to get a gift for a boarder. A gift to reunite him with his lost daughter. He had most of the presents for the person, but they were missing that one gift. A hard to get item that winter. A pair of Nancy Spumoni snow boots. Even I tried to locate them without them knowing. I almost gave up myself, but I came home and my mom gave me an early gift. It was the gift that was needed. I told the man to hop to it to find this missing daughter. He did in time. I didn't want Arnold to not believe that miracles didn't exist."

Arnold's mouth opened up at that.

"When we were pranking you Lila when we first met you, we felt bad for you and your dad. Rhonda and I helped get him a job." Helga looked up briefly to Rhonda to show she wasn't so cruel. "I'm not perfect. I never will be perfect. Those poems were taken from my own home by someone without my permission. Then a confession that was also 2 years old. I'm not who Rhonda says I am. I am a virgin. Something I wouldn't even mind going to my Gynecologist to attest to. I will never cheat on my boyfriend, Curly. Arnold is my friend. A good friend. I have plenty of good friends."

Jumping down from the table, Helga approached Rhonda who actually remained quiet. "You use to be my friend in spite of this past bully reputation I had. I liked you in spite of your flaws. Yes we butted heads, but we are both head strong people. That is what we do. I know you are better than this. So tell me if you will persist in this childish display knowing that we all will be adults soon?" Walking backwards, Helga put her hands up in the air to signal she was done before leaving the cafeteria.

"Oh Helga I'm so proud of you." Phoebe told her happily.

"Yeah Pataki. That was pretty boss." Gerald added in.

Brainy grinned. "You didn't lower yourself to her level. You showed strength."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Curly kissed her cheek. "I'm proud of my extra special girl."

Blushing, Helga wished they would stop saying anymore to her. "Yeah well I'm very hungry right now so I need sustenance."

"I have it in the car. Don't worry it is all cool." Curly rushed off to the parking lot to go to his car.

Helga felt weak all of a sudden. "Crap I haven't been that bold in a long time. Took everything out of me."

"Ah you'll be fine." Gerald said.

"Well if you guys don't mind I need to do things on the paper." Kissing her cheek, Brainy waved bye to them. "You were amazing in there."

OOOOOO

Rhonda was still reeling with the display that Helga just did. Everyone looked at her as if she was the pariah. She would have to think of something soon to make others love her again. Watching Nadine and Lila approach, Rhonda put her head up in determination.

"So what do you have to say to yourself this time?" Nadine wondered seriously. "You took it way too far this time."

"I certainly agree with Nadine here. What happened to you?" Lila asked while she stood there demurely.

Rhonda didn't need them to talk down at her for this. "As if I care. I'm Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd and she is still a beast. They may believe her over me right now, but that will soon change." Flipping her hair, she added. "Well at least Arnold wasn't here to hear all of that. Though he is as dull as his brain is at times. Also and another thing..." She focused on her two friends looking past her. "What? What are you gaping at?"

"I always knew why Helga acted the way she did. I also knew that she really was a good person deep down inside. You know she could of hit you if she was as much of a beast as you claim her to be, but she didn't."

Turning around to face Arnold, Rhonda smiled at him with all the charm she could muster. "Arnold, darling! You do know that I was only playing. I really don't mean any of those things that I said, do you? You know how much I love you."

Raising his eyebrow up, Arnold shook his head. "You never loved me. You used me for popularity. Used me to bring you to one shopping place to the next. You just used me."

She had to keep him. If she lost him no one will love her as much anymore. Arnold was still the golden child in Hillwood. "I didn't. I swear I didn't." Mustering up some tears, she gripped him. "I'm pregnant. It's yours."

In the past he would of believed her, but not now. "From the last time we've had sex, which was incredibly recent, to now I sincerely doubt it. Stop playing these games, Rhonda. I'm tired of them. I'm tired of you quite honestly."

Her mouth opened up. "What are you saying?"

"We are through. I am no longer your boyfriend."

"So what are you going to do? Rush off to Helga? She's with Curly you know." Her heart seemed to stop. Why was it feeling that way at her mention of Curly?

Nodding his head, Arnold smiled. "I know and even Curly deserves happiness." He loves Helga, but he couldn't do anything right now to go between the couple. He already upset her once. "I deserve happiness."

Watching him walk away, Rhonda started calling out his name. "Come back Arnold! You love me. You love me!"

"How can he love an ever so selfish person, Rhonda?" That was perhaps the most brashest thing she will ever say to another human being. "You can drag a person for so long till that tie comes unraveled and falls apart." Smiling at Joey who nodded in her direction, Lila smiled at Nadine before walking off to see her boyfriend.

Rhonda heard the laughter. Felt the humiliation. "Why have you been my friend Nadine?"

"Because you still needed the voice of reason. It was a pity you just never wanted to listen to me. The only time you have is when you are at the end of your rope. Why is that?" Nadine wondered thoughtfully.

Rhonda couldn't answer her at the present moment. All she felt was her life in this school being resorted to spending her lunch time eating in a bathroom stall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After practice, Arnold found Helga on the stands looking directly at him. He examined at how the sun hit her hair bringing off this halo effect prompting him to run over in her direction. She didn't get up since she obviously knew he had to shower up. He did love how her now down hair was flowing in the breeze.

"Hey Helga. Waiting for me or Curly?"

Helga made a show of looking around the field. "Curly is helping out his dad for a few hours so I thought I drive you home. You did tell me about some tea that your grandma gifted me."

He loved how she raised that eyebrow up. Loved how snarky it actually appeared. "Yep. Let me shower up and we'll go grab it."

Nodding her head, Helga leaned back in a show of being willing to wait him out. With that he rushed off to quickly take his stuff off the moment he ran into the locker room. It wasn't the best, but he wanted to spend as much possible time with her. As he rushed into the showers, Gerald was already there in the next stall.

"Mmm mmm mmm... You are like a brand new man after getting rid of that skinny ass package of yours." Gerald commented as he finished rinsing off. Grabbing a towel he looked at his friend's face. "Now don't try anything funny like the last time with, Helga. I know you love her and all, but she is involved."

He rolled his eyes before thinking of something. "Shoot! They lock the hallways at this time don't they?"

"Normally. Why?"

"Well grandma wanted me to give her some tea that she bought and it is still in there." He started rushing his routine even faster than before.

Finished off from drying himself, Gerald shook his head. "Don't kill yourself. Let me see and if it is still open I'll grab it and give it to her. No problem."

"Oh thanks, Gerald. I owe you."

"That you do, buddy. That you do." Leaving the showers, Gerald went to change up his clothes while taking his uniform to stuff it in his bag so he can clean it at home.

Finally after changing up and putting his uniform in a bag to bring home, Arnold left the locker room to see Helga standing under the light against the wall. There in her possession was the gift from his grandma. He'll thank Gerald later for getting it for him.

"Let us walk slowly to the car." Helga told him as she pushed away from the wall to start walking beside him.

He smiled in her presence. Smiled at her scent. "I got a text during detention from my dad. They will be home in a couple of days."

"Cool. I know you guys can't wait."

"No. I hate when they leave for jobs. I fear that they won't ever return again. I don't want that." He was telling her. "When they came back home the first time I swear I saw the years wiped away from grandpa and grandma. Those two's couldn't help but jump around more than usual. They were singing and dancing." Pausing to scan her smiling face, Arnold added in there. "I wish you could of saw that."

"Same here, Football Head." The sun was really setting sooner and sooner lately. She could see her car was the only one in the lot. "Guess it is a good thing I'm heading to my car alone with you."

Seeing that the lot was mostly empty he had to agree. "True. Sometimes I borrow the Packard, but most of the time I take the bus or her majesty makes us go in the limo. I wasn't too fond of that vehicle."

It was strange to hear him call her that. "So you really broke up with her. How does it feel?"

"Amazing, but I could of felt this way weeks ago. My stupid thing of not wanting to hurt others just hurt me."

"Yep. So what now?" Getting closer to her vehicle, Helga couldn't exactly breath right now. She knew it was from his nearness.

He wanted to pursue her. Wanted to steal her away from Curly. He wanted to tell her that she belonged to him and him alone. Instead he said, "I think it will be good to stay single for now. After Rhonda I need a little wiggle room."

"True." Looking at him she didn't mean to look at those lips. Those very sensual lips. Her breath caught before she took her keys out to unlock the door from where she was.

Finally making it to the car they got into it and drove off. Two teenagers with both very strong thoughts in their head. Helga gripped her steering wheel at the memory of him touching her and later kissing her neck. Arnold was thinking of the same thing while remembering his very vivid dreams with her. Every morning turned into a ritual for him as he got ready. Each time he saw her at school he found himself hiding behind his books or another object to hide his growing problem. As for Helga she wondered if he was thinking these thoughts. Thoughts that involved making out for hours on end before flinging your clothes off.

"Do you want to come inside and have dinner?"

"No thanks. My parents are expecting me home so we can have dinner together. Another time maybe." Helga tried to give him a convincing smile.

He imagined himself placing her against the wall. He imagined tracing his lips down that body of hers. He wanted to make her feel so good. "Well that's nice actually to hear."

"Yeah. They talk to me a little bit more than before." Helga welcomed the change of subject. "Did you know that they donated money to the school. ALSO! I told them to donate to Sheena's cause. She was thrilled by it."

"Hey that's great. I bet you had a lot to do with that."

"Well it is better than athletics. We get enough money as it is. I just wanted what was best for everyone." Pulling on to his street, Helga felt a chill run up her body.

"That was still a nice thing to do." Feeling the vehicle stop had him wishing he lived further away. "Well I hope you enjoy your tea. Also thanks for the ride."

"Thank your grandma for me. Tell her I'll come in next time." This felt awkward right now.

He didn't want to let her go. "What you did in the cafeteria was a very brave thing. I heard every word." He saw how her eyes went large. "You truly are amazing, Helga."

Turning her head to him, Helga felt funny in her continued awkwardness. "Awe shucks." Releasing her seat belt she slid over just a bit to hug him. It was perhaps something she shouldn't of done as their hug lengthened a bit more longer than intended. "I really need to go off." She whispered.

Releasing her made him unhappy, but the tiny kiss on her cheek helped lessen the pain. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night."

"Night." Waiting for him to get his stuff and close the door, Helga left the curb to drive down the street.

* * *

 **I hope you all are happy that Arnold finally dumped Rhonda. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Stopping by Lorenzo's mansion late at night, Rhonda entered his bedroom as usual with the usual gaiety. Most of the time if he was busy into what he was doing she would have to wrap her arms around him before he would respond in some way, but this time was different. This time was cold.

"Darling what is the problem?"

Removing her hands away from him, Lorenzo stood up trying to make her stand as far away from him as possible. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

No hint was given by him as he bent over to pull up a blog to show up her school. Gave a detailed account of Helga's poems and confession along with rumors perpetrated by Rhonda herself. Looking desperately to see a name of the culprit responsible, Rhonda straightened up.

"Brainy is trying to spread false information about me. Helga is the one who posted all that stuff up. Not me."

"Figures you would say that without seeing this." Going back down, Lorenzo clicked on a video that showed Rhonda speaking before Helga. Stopping it, Lorenzo crossed his arms over his chest. "I've always personally liked Helga. In fact I admired her. She has always been unlike any other girl out there. I knew what was going on with her without her saying it to my face. I was so quiet that she didn't see me while she did her thing. She's cool and thoughtful. Sweet."

"Oh please. What is this spell everyone is under with Helga? She isn't special. Just because of her Arnold dumped me. Me! Can you believe it?" Rhonda started to walk over to his bed to begin their lovemaking only to be stopped.

Lorenzo couldn't be with her anymore. "Even though I hated myself for even betraying Arnold, I can't pretend any more. We've hurt him. You've hurt too many. I'm sorry Rhonda but I'm calling this quits."

"No. We are so perfect together. We are so rich and beautiful that we belong together. Please reconsider, Lorenzo. Please." She begged as tears started to flow. "I can't lose you either."

Staring at her point blank, Lorenzo told her, "You just did."

"But..."

He hated to be cold, but she needed tough love to get back to where she was. "Please leave."

Slowly she did as he requested. She felt empty inside. What will happen to her now?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

During the school week, Rhonda remained quiet as possible. While she headed her Fashion Club, she remained quiet for the most part. She wanted that day to pass. She wanted people to kick start their short memories into what happened in the cafeteria.

The cafeteria: Where she sat with her club as they spoke about the latest from Italy. Rhonda looked over to her old group of friends on a table together. A table that included her ex who sat across from, Helga and Curly. She spotted how Arnold would check out Helga when they weren't looking before keeping his innocence. At times she would look at Curly's arms to find how perfect they seemed.

"Rhonda did you hear us?" One of the girls called out her attention next to her.

Rhonda blinked her eyes before a coy smile played up on her face. "I'm dreadfully sorry ladies. I was thinking of us designing our own fashion again. A casual chic style. My parents will love to donate more money for us. What do you say? We all have such talent and we can sell our fashion for charity just to gain the notoriety. We all would be so popular and an envy of the fashion world that there will be a demand for more." It wasn't the first time she had to quickly spout out an idea.

The other girls screwed up their eyes while some pursed their lips in thought. Rhonda watched as smiled began to grow as they all clapped and cheered the idea. Rhonda knew she could keep her popularity as much as possible, but she needed that edge as always.

Meanwhile on the other table, Arnold had a hard time concentrating each time Curly kissed Helga. Each touch he gave her. Each kiss sent him spiraling out of control. Glancing down the table towards Phoebe and Gerald in their own little world to Lila and Joey, Arnold felt some envy as he excused himself to get some air.

Helga smiled at Arnold as he left, but soon was distracted by Curly after Arnold left when his lips were on her neck. Her eyes closed before a giggle formed. "Curly."

Curly loved that giggle. "Want to go outside too? I know you don't like too much of the PDA."

Nodding her head they both got up to exit the room from the other door. As they did they quickly went to a corner to begin making out. Helga wrapped her arms around Curly's neck. "Want to come and dance at my place?"

"Yes." Curly's eyes focused on hers. "I can't wait to twirl you around."

Helga could only giggle at him before resuming their personal PDA.

For Arnold he wandered all the way out to the field unsurprised to find Brainy there on the stands. Waving at him he went up hoping that he wouldn't mind the company. "Mind if I sit here?"

Brainy shook his head. "Go ahead." Leaning back to enjoy the warmth of the sun hitting him he had been imagining he was on a beach somewhere listening to the waves crash. "You are unhappy that she is with Curly?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"No. Jealous? Maybe. I want Helga happy most of all. She has always been someone that I've always noticed how special she is. I knew we both will never end up together."

Arnold was curious. "How do you know?"

One eye opened to focus on him. "She's loved you all her life. You know poems like that is not just a 2 year old past feeling. It is a present feeling. She has feelings for Curly now. What kind? I have no idea, but it may grow to love." Brainy watched him tense. "You admitted to how you felt about her back then. That is commendable. You were separated for a reason. I think it is best to wait for your chance."

"Why?"

Brainy knew he was just innately curious right now. He wasn't being dense. He was just curious. "Not many children who get together as children last forever. It is a miracle if that is the case. You both needed to grow still so I believe if you got together you would of broke up." Pausing for effect, he then continued. "You would of broken up, but eventually would of gotten back together. Now if you got together I have this feeling it will last. The thing is now is what if she falls in love with Curly and it is far more deeper than her feelings for you?" Brainy knew that wasn't true. "What would you do?"

"I would die inside. That part of me would die. I was afraid of asking Phoebe where she was a long time back a second time. I feared she still didn't know. I have been empty inside for so long until she came back."

"She's the other side of the coin." He surmised. "She's the arteries that are pumping life into that heart."

Arnold smiled at that description. "What is she to you besides what you have already told me?"

"I've loved her all my life, Arnold. I stalked her. I proposed to her with a fake ring. I knew that soul better than any. I loved how you helped even make her soul sing. Oh she really sang out those poems out loud while clutching something to her heart. It was the most perfect melody. A melody that you provided the beat for."

It was strange to hear his confession in how he felt and how he complimented himself about Helga. Arnold smiled at his friend grateful that as silent as he is, he truly wasn't.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Now that she had a plan of action, Rhonda needed someone to talk to on the paper. Hopefully some sap on there and not Brainy, but as she stepped in to find him to be the only one in the room her hopes were temporarily dashed. The way his eye went to her before he busily typed away on his computer. He was focused. Taking a deep breath in to handle her resolve, she approached.

"May I please speak to you about something my Fashion Club is planning?"

Brainy continued to type out his edit of a story from someone else. "Sit down and I'll get to you as soon as I'm done."

Rhonda wasn't lost to how focused he was. How serious he sounded. Sitting down she crossed her leg hardly aware of the slit on her skirt showing an ample amount of leg. Right now her focus was on the nuances of her plan. She was so in her own head that she wasn't aware of the fact he was finished.

Brainy noticed how her eyes were faraway in thought. It was obvious she didn't know how much of her leg was exposed up to her underwear. While Rhonda was attractive in the looks department, Brainy was not even attracted to her because he wanted substance behind it. "I'm done." He watched as her eyes snapped back to reality. "Also do you mind not offering a peep show. I can see it isn't intentional."

Glancing down, Rhonda made a startled sound before corrected her skirt. "I didn't know."

"I figured." Taking a deep breath to collect himself, Brainy asked. "Why are you here?"

"I came up with this idea today. An idea that I wonder that could not only be covered here but possibly in the local paper."

Leaning back in his chair, Brainy let her speak just by waving his hand in the air.

Rhonda felt odd looking at Brainy sitting this way. She still remembered how he spoke to her in the coffee shop. Licking her lips she told him her idea. Her complete idea. "I might even involve Sheena's club in it to make eco environmental outfits since that is always so in."

While he thought it was a good idea, Brainy stood up. "What makes you think that you will be the ones to garner such world wide attention? Is it because you are a Lloyd?"

Rhonda watched him walking around as he spoke. She licked her lips as she stood up as well. "I know it is a lot to imagine, but I have to hope. I want what is best."

"You just want to maintain your popularity." He pointed out as he sat on a desk top partially.

Standing in front of him, Rhonda tried very hard not to look him over. She really wished Lorenzo didn't toss her out before they made love. Now she was here drooling over Brainy of all people. "Of course, but right now this is for charity."

He snorted even as her eyes grazed over him. "You can't be serious? I'm not even interested in you."

"Have you ever had sex before?"

He smirked. He wanted to tell her that he had a little fling with a senior in this very room when he was in 10th grade, but he kept his mouth shut. "Of course. I'm not a hermit."

"Take away your feelings about me and tell me how you really feel about my idea."

"I like it actually. You just have to get going with that idea before I even write the story. I'm certain the clothes will be decent." Brainy thought that maybe it will help her grow a little.

Rhonda felt ruffled by that word. "Decent? They'll be spectacular!" Hearing him chuckle she approached him to close the gap. "What?"

"I knew you would act that way." His voice grew more huskier. "You have to learn, Rhonda. If you don't learn than the one you are meant to be with will disappear forever."

She couldn't step away. "What do you mean?"

He thought she sounded actually very innocent. "You aren't a complete loss. Don't prove us wrong."

Rhonda opened her mouth to speak but only kissed him. She knew he wasn't attracted to her and she to him, but there was such a raw sex appeal to him that begged for attention. She forced her tongue into his mouth. Feeling his response back to her, Rhonda felt herself backed into another desk. "Yes." She breathed out.

Pulling away from her, Brainy shook his head. "I felt nothing. I'm sorry about that." He felt bad for even responding back to her.

She was so confused as she looked at him. "Then what about just sex? I need to feel something. Please. Pretend I'm someone else."

Walking over to the door, Brainy locked it as his eyes squeezed shut.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga and Curly had been alone in the dance studio for some time doing random routines set to each piece of music that came on. The one song that came on was slow. Seductive. Helga felt swayed by him as his head rested at the crook of her neck while her back was against him. Her mind was taking her away elsewhere. Feeling him kiss her shoulder, Helga paused slightly as he moved her strap a bit away just to kiss her underneath it. Her eyes opened to where the door was happy she locked it. She hated to be interrupted when she was in there normally.

Curly ran his hand up her stomach before sensually moving it down to her waist and around. With his other hand he was surprised she didn't hit him for placing her strap down to kiss her on her right side, so he repeated it on her left to find the same result. "You move so perfectly." He whispered into her ear.

"So do you." Her voice was breathless as she turned to face him. "But what do you think you are doing?" Extending her leg out while using him for balance, her eyes met his. "Planning on undressing me?"

He blushed. "A little." He chuckled at how her eyebrow raised. "Fine. A lot. Just a nude dance and that's it. I'm not being perverted."

"I think you are. At least just a little." Helga looked at his toned torso. "I'm not ready for sex."

As much as he desired that with her he knew she wasn't. "I wouldn't rush you with sex, Helga. This is just us dancing. I can just table this since I'm making you uncomfortable."

Kissing him, Helga couldn't help but smile at him. "I know you wouldn't rush me in that department." Taking his hand she walked him over to the large chaise lounge so they can both lounge on it together. Wrapping her arm around him she kissed him once more.

Bringing her closer to him, Curly kissed her heavily feeling as if he'll never break free of her. Not that he wanted to.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On the floor of the newsroom, Brainy stood up before helping her up. He could barely look at her and she could barely look at him. While they didn't have intercourse, they came close to it. He was positive of his feelings for her, and they were that of nothing. He felt nothing with the kiss. Felt nothing with them even attempting anything more. They ended up giving up.

"You won't tell anyone about this will you?"

"No." He answered quickly. "You and I both know we can't even fake that."

Rhonda agreed. "True. You aren't even my type."

Brainy thought to ask her. "Then who is exactly?"

She couldn't respond. She knew it wasn't Arnold. Knew it wasn't Lorenzo even if they were perfect on paper. She opened her mouth up. "I have no idea." Flipping her hair she looked down her nose at him. "It certainly isn't you though. While your looks have improved you are more of a slough. Now if you'll excuse me I really must be off."

His eyes followed the princess out of the room making a notation to assign another writer to that supposed story of Rhonda's. "I can't believe I even entertained that thought."

As for Rhonda she rushed out of the school to find the limo patiently waiting for her arrival. Rushing in there she really wished that Lorenzo didn't cut things off with her. "Oh who cares. I'll be so much more popular that every boy will be clamoring for my attention. So much so that they'll even forget that beast."

* * *

 **As if I would have them both have sex.**


	12. Chapter 12

That saturday, Arnold spotted Helga on the bridge just looking out to the water. How many times had he found her there contemplating something in her life? How many times he spoke to her? How many times she would always act surprised before resorting to her angry scowl and threatening words? It felt like countless times, but he wouldn't take them back. They were exchanges between two people so young. Her unhappiness hiding neglect from her family. His unhappiness over lost parents hidden by his positive attitude. Two different people who had more in common than anyone could even imagine.

Approaching her, Arnold whispered in her ear. "Before a caterpillar turns into a butterfly it stops eating before spinning itself in a cocoon."

Helga gasped at his voice in her ears. The way his hands held her arms. "Mmmhmm."

He smirked at her seemingly melting against him. "Within its protective casing it transforms its own body before it emerges to show the world they became a butterfly."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You may call yourself the ugly duckling before, and yes you did turn into a graceful swan." He was so happy she let him stay this close. "With the butterfly you flutter around from flower to flower. You travel. You come off as more loved than the typical swan. You are the rare breed." Kisses her jawline he heard her squeak. "You are unique in so many ways." Letting her go he moved himself to the side of her. "Did you have a pleasant night?"

"Uh yeah. What about you?"

"Stayed home and cleaned up my parents room for them." Arnold shrugged. "Honestly it felt good compared to being ordered around. You?"

"Stayed home. I was dancing with Curly in the studio, we ate at my home, and watched a movie. I was a happy homebody." Nudging him, Helga jumped at feeling his hand tickling her stomach. "Hey no fair." Hitting him playfully she was surprised with him doing that again.

He surveyed the area for their friends. Anyone that may recognize them. "So where is he right now?"

Helga turned her face to him to notice how truly close they were. "With his dad once more. He's helping out with the business today. I may see him later. I may see Phoebe later. Who knows?"

Hearing his phone go off, Arnold answered it seeing it was from home. "Hello?" His eyes went large. "They're here? Great!" Looking at his beautiful dream girl, Arnold took her hand. "I'm with Helga right now. Really? I'll see if she wants to come over. I'll see you soon." Hanging up he saw how she was looking down at their connected hands. "My parents are home. Do you want to see them?"

Broken from her trance, Helga nodded her head. "Sure! I haven't seen them in forever."

Pulling her along, Arnold asked her where her car was in which she gave him the general direction by just pointing her hand. He didn't need to reflect later on how just holding her hand sent a thrill through his body.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As with Curly he was going back and forth in the shop all day. Since they were short staffed he didn't mind lending a hand. His dad was in the back busy humming away while removing stains from some rich person's dress. A dress that even Curly was sure this woman won't wear anymore. His mother was busy sewing some buttons on other shirts while another worker was picking up some slack elsewhere. As for him, he was just back and forth. Hearing the bell at the front door chime, he left to greet the customer which was a dirty blonde girl with a willowy body.

"Oh they told me you were in here. Hello... You." The girl greeted him with a giggle that was supposed to be cute. "I dropped off my purple velvet dress earlier with another man."

Curly knew the purple dress she was speaking of. The purple dress that looked more like a napkin that was robbed from Prince's mansion. The stain in which he knew wasn't a drink, but something far more protein based. Still he maintained his professional demeanor. "May I see you ticket?"

Reaching into her cleavage, the girl brought it out as she fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Here you go handsome." More giggles followed.

Nodding his head while ignoring her, Curly went in the back to grab her dress before bringing it back to her. "Alright, Miss." Placing it on the hook he lifted the paper protecting it to show the stain was now gone.

"Oh that is perfect. How much do I owe you?"

Letting her run her hand on her own dress, Curly told her the price. Waiting for her to pay he handed her the receipt. "It was a pleasure doing business with you. Do come again."

Chewing her lip the girl leaned on the counter to show her cleavage. "Say. There is this party tonight. Do you want to go to it with me?"

"Flattered, but no thank you. I have a girlfriend." Watching her pull herself up to pout, Curly thought to add. "I'm sorry."

"Perhaps next I'll see you you'll be single. Teenage romances hardly last long." Taking her dress she left the shop wishing him a good day.

Rolling his eyes, Curly spotted a familiar limo pulling up to the curb. Groaning he went in the back to automatically get that order just to be done with it. While he didn't have an issue with her help, he just had an issue with Rhonda. Whenever she came in it was pure insult that she would throw out if he was present. Hearing the chime, Curly stepped out greeting the chauffeur. "Greetings, Jeffrey. How's everything?"

The stone exterior he always held around his employers melted away into something that looked far better for the aging man. When he was stone, he looked phony. When he put on a smile a light shone in his eyes while the years melted away from him easily enough. "Greetings, Thaddeus. I'm happy to see you here. As for me the Lloyd's keep me busy."

"As usual I expect. I'm certain that since Rhonda has lost her personal mule she is now using you." Seeing him nod as he sighed, Curly felt bad for the man. "I'm dreadfully sorry. You deserve a long vacation."

Paying him for the clothes, Jeffrey smiled at him. "Oh quite. I want to go to some exotic island resort where I can kick back and enjoy myself. Be with the ladies and melt my cares away."

Seeing Rhonda roll down the window he saw the annoyed look on her face. "The witch is acting up."

"When is she not. Her parents are less of a pain." Gathering the clothes, Jeffrey bowed to him. "You at least deserve that. Be good Thaddeus."

"You too, Jeffrey." Heading quickly to the door, Curly opened it up for him. He felt bad for him. Feeling Rhonda's gaze on him, Curly shut the door and left to go in the back. There was no way he wanted to look at her for more than a second.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Helga you have gotten so beautiful." Stella gushed as she sat next to her. "When we heard that you suddenly were gone Arnold here was so depressed. Oh he didn't even want to get up in the morning."

Bringing her eyes up to Arnold who was looking down embarrassed, Helga was surprised at such a reaction. "I'm sorry about that since it wasn't my intention. I was practically kicking and screaming the whole way out of here."

His grandparents, his parents, him, and Helga were in the living room. Helga was being flanked by his parents. He never seen them so thrilled in their life. Also there it was with the vast difference between her and other girls his parents have met. His parents were far more relaxed around Helga. With Lila and Rhonda they struggled to try to be natural, but it always failed. His grandparents were always his every constant ones. Lila always covered her mouth in shock or Rhonda would roll her eyes at their displays. Helga encouraged everyone in her attitude to remain the same. He loved it.

"Oh I have that book. Actually it was a second edition, but still in good shape. I even placed it in a book box to keep it from falling apart." Stella was saying. "I haven't picked it up since I was little." Looking at the girl that she fell in love with a long time back. A girl that was absolutely perfect for her son had her wanting to give her something. "I want you to have it."

Helga was overwhelmed by that. "What? No I couldn't, Stella. That has been yours since you were young. I just couldn't."

Taking her hands, Stella shook her head gently. "This is a gift. A gift you cannot refuse. I know that you will take care of it. I know you will treasure it." Putting her hand up to touch Helga's cheek, Stella softened her voice up more. "A special person deserves it and I'm choosing you. I remember how you told me you loved books when you were a small child."

Blushing, Helga was immediately brought to her feet. "Huh?"

"My stuff is upstairs in the attic. I don't know which box I placed it in but it is in there." Stella felt embarrassed. "Oh I should of cleaned up the last time I was here."

Miles shook his head. "Honey it is fine. We can go through it now. Right, Arnold?"

"Right." He agreed. "Come on with me, Helga."

Waiting for both the teenagers to leave the room and go upstairs, Stella kissed her husband. "She has a boyfriend." Miles told her.

"I know, but as much as I do like Curly I don't see her with him. I see her with our son." Stella slowly dragged him out of the room. "Wouldn't you be happy if they ended up together?"

As Miles opened up his mouth his own mother added her own 2 cents in. "Eleanor and Mr President belong together!"

Crossing his legs on his chair, Phil leaned against the arm rest. "Leave them alone for a few minutes before deciding to go up there." He suggested.

Stella looked at her in-laws almost in disbelief. "You are supporting her cheating on her boyfriend?"

"Foolish girl! I'm not saying that." Phil admonished lightly with a wink.

"What Phil is saying is it isn't cheating if her heart already belongs to the true holder of it." Gertie informed them.

Winking at his wife, Phil got up to cross the room just so he can nuzzle up to his wife. "Just like Pookie is the true holder of mines. You are the holder of my own son's heart, Stella."

Blushing, Stella looked to her husband. "He's doing an amazing job of holding it."

Bringing her closer, Miles kissed her. "3 more minutes before we head up."

.

Helga had a suspicion that his family wanted her alone with Arnold. It had already been 10 minutes and there was still not an adult up here. Turning her head over to Arnold looking through one box had her not wanting to breath a word of it in case he had something on his mind.

"We should of organized this better." Arnold muttered out.

"Yes because now I feel like placing myself in a cocoon to transform myself again." She added in as she put the box she finished looking in, aside. Getting up she spotted a box next to him with Stella's name on it. "Have you looked in the one next to you?"

"Not yet. I'm amazed at the amount of stuff in this large box alone." He began to snicker. "All the Barbie's in here."

That was something she didn't peg Stella for so it had her going over to look in. There it was: Barbie's. Also she had various books in there as well. Most children books. "Maybe she wanted to pass it on to her granddaughter one day if she had one." Nudging him, Helga chuckled. "She's gonna rush you into having a wittle bitty baby."

"Don't sound like Harold with that wittle bitty baby stuff." Arnold couldn't help but blush as he looked down to her stomach. "One day I would love to have kids but I don't want to rush it."

Reaching in after seeing a Raggedy Ann, Helga brought it out to rest on her knees. "I had one like this."

"I remember."

Confused she gave him a quizzical expression. "When?"

Also getting on his knees he touched the fur. "It was after I beaned you with a baseball. I walked you home, read a story to you, and put it in your arms. You looked so sweet."

She was touched by that. "I must confess something to you, Arnold. I recovered my memory in the morning, but I was so enamored by your attention to me after my mom told me that I kept up the lie." Putting her head down, Helga felt bad. "On the bus you paid attention to Rhonda covering her over with your umbrella. You opened the door for others but it got slammed in my face. I was so fed up with it that I was distracted when I walked outside that I didn't see the ball coming. Well that next morning I thought to keep the guise up since it meant for more attention to you." Running her fingers over the fur she had no idea what he was thinking right now. "I only faked getting injured again to release you for your own good. I'm sorry about that, Arnold."

Arnold thought she was so sweet right now. "I knew it was the girl you've always been hiding. The sweet girl."

Boldly he moved forward to kiss her cheek. He meant to do that, but his lips lingered against her skin. She always knew how to draw him to her. Always. She made him feel bold as he kissed her again and again till he was nibbling at her earlobe. Her cute earlobes that so many teased her about, but he felt looked always adorable on her. He didn't know what she was thinking right now, but he continued to trace kisses to her neck unaware how they both were laying on the ground.

Helga felt frozen once more. How can he hold such power over her? Feeling herself moved to the ground she felt his weight on her. Felt his excitement. She had to move. She couldn't cheat on Curly. He was such a great supportive boyfriend. Yes she always held strong feelings for Arnold, but she did feel herself falling more for Curly each day. Her eyes closed even as a moan escaped. Her eyes opened up quickly as she was awaken.

"I can't. Curly is a good guy and I am falling for him more each day. Arnold please get off." She pleaded and thankfully he listened. She was offended by what she almost let happen.

He heard it as plain as day. She was falling in love with Curly. His heart stopped at hearing his love being truly taken away. "I'm sorry Helga. I can't help myself when I'm with you."

Standing up on shaky legs she scanned the room. "I'll get the book another time. I need to go right now."

Getting up himself, Arnold took her hand. "Are you mad at me? Please don't be."

"We're good, Arnold. Just tell your parents that my parents called so I had to get home." Squeezing his hand, Helga left the attic still on shaky legs.

As for Stella she spotted Helga leaving prompting her to send Miles up there to talk to their son. Standing there she sighed at the thought of young love.

Miles entered the attic with Arnold just standing there against the wall. He saw the misery in his face. "What happened son?"

"She's falling for him." The way Arnold sounded made it feel like a dam let loose and already destroyed a town. He sounded devastated.

"Exact words, Arnold."

Sighing he slowly lifted his head up. "Curly is a good guy and I'm falling for him more each day."

Miles snickered at that. "Oh son if those are her exact words than there isn't much to worry about. I've seen the way she looks at you and trust me when I say that is love. She looks at you like your mother looks at me. How your grandma looks at your grandpa. I bet if I see her and Curly together it won't be like this." Coming forward he wrapped him up in a hug. "You'll have that girl in the end. We guarantee it."

Arnold hoped he was right. "I really love her dad. I do the most insane things when she's around."

"We all do around the woman that we love. They have the power to have us act like that." Pulling him away, Miles took a good look at him. How he wished he never lost so many years of not seeing their only son grow up. "Your grandma was with someone else and your grandpa fought for her. Look at them. Of course your mom and myself had to deal with a jungle and La Sombra. No true male competition, but still it showed what a strong couple we both are."

Arnold appreciated his words as he looked around at the boxes. "She left before we could find the book."

"Well then I guess you and I better get that book for your fair lady love." Clapping his hand on his shoulder, Miles guided him back to the boxes.

OOOOOOOOOO

Brainy was wandering down the street just getting a breath of fresh air. He almost paused to play a basketball game with the others, but decided to lone wolf it. He didn't need his mind more clouded than it already it was. He already had a brief relationship, or affair, with someone he enjoyed talking to, but that was short lived. Feeling his phone vibrate he picked it up to look at the text that came through.

 **I'm a great believer in geography being destiny. Abraham Verghese -**

Brainy smiled at the text as the person just provided a quote.

 **And what is that supposed to mean for me? - Brainy**

He began walking down the street once more just waiting for the next text to appear. When he felt the vibration once more he lifted his phone up again.

 **Youth is the gift of nature, but age is a work of art. Stanislaw Jerzy Lec -**

He chuckled at that one.

 **I miss you too. - Brainy**

Putting his phone away he knew he had a long session on the messenger when he reached home.

* * *

 **Thanks to all my reviewers and followers. Each time I pull up my email to spot the notifications I smile more. :)**


	13. Catalyst Pt 1 (Warning)

**Warning: This may cause a trigger effect on some. If so please don't read. I won't be way too graphic, but just the barest of hints will trigger something. I have like 3 people help editing these two chapters out. A doctor, a psychiatrist, and Historia.**

* * *

Hearing a gasp from Curly on the other side of the pool, Helga swam up to him to see that he was pressing his hand against his eye. "Curly?"

"Ugh! It's nothing." Removing his hand away from his eye, Curly blinked a few times trying to focus on her. "Glad for my doctors appointment tomorrow."

Seeing how red it was, Helga told him to get out of the pool. "Do you have any eye drops you normally use?" She wondered as he went to sit on the lounge chair.

Today they were at her home in the indoor pool. Studying her face as best as he could through blurry eyes, Curly reached out to touch her face. "In my bag." Closing his eyes back up he went off into another world meditating away the pain.

Going into his bag she decided to go to the side pocket where she found the eye drops and something more. Raising her eyebrows up she went back to hand him the drops. Helga waited for him to administer it. Waited for him to get better when she took the drops and picked up the box. "Feeling confident?"

"Uh." Smiling sheepishly, Curly didn't have a proper lie to tell her.

"Seeing as I've seen you take stuff out of your bag plenty of times I never seen this remarkable feature." Looking at the size of the condom and it being lubricated, Helga just shook her head. "When did you get this?"

"A week ago." Standing up to go and take the box out of her hand to put in the bag, Curly faced her. "I don't expect to rush you."

"You just want to be prepared." She figured.

Looking down at her body, Curly smirked. "Yes."

Helga couldn't be mad at him. It was so hard in the past for her to ever be mad at him. Bringing him closer to her, Helga kissed him. "Well I'm not ready, but I'm happy you are prepared."

Wrapping his arms around her, Curly loved the feeling of her skin against his. "Want to do something else?"

"Yep. Want to play a video game on that large screen?"

Curly liked that idea. "We can play strip video game."

Pinching his arm, Helga shook her head. "Use your imagination bucko. First I'm hungry so I can go for some pizza. What about you?"

"Sure thing. We should get changed first." He suggested.

Kissing him again, Helga told him where the shower was before she dashed upstairs to change up. Saying a quick hi to their butler, Trevor on her way up, Helga was glad her parents weren't home right now to see her tearing through the house in a bikini.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

At the pizza parlor, Curly noticed the girl taking the orders was the very same one that picked up the dress. As Helga and him contemplated what they wanted, Curly stood up after a few minutes to go up and give his order.

"Oh hello again handsome. You reconsider going to party with me?" Snapping her gum, she leaned forward towards him.

Seeing that the blonde's name was Clarice, Curly shook his head. "No thank you, Clarice. I would never cheat on my girlfriend. Thanks again for the offer."

Looking over to the table where Helga was, Clarice nodded her head. "Respect." Bopping her head around that didn't match the tone of the music that was playing in there, she paused to speak again. "What are you both having handsome?"

"Your meatball and pepperoni pizza. Large. Also two yahoo's." Watching her write it down before giving him the total, Curly gave it to her. "Thanks."

"Anything for you." Winking at him she turned her back to hand in the order.

Going back to their table, Curly took her hand. "You won't be cheating like this for a whole week now."

"Nope. I have to be good so you have me on my good day."

Leaning forward, Curly kissed her neck. "Everyday is a good day for you." Moving his lips up he was unaware of her thoughts. "You are so beautiful." Moves up to her ear. "So intelligent."

Her eyes closed before she moved slightly away. She could hardly breath. "Curly you are too good for me."

"You make it easy." He wanted to tell her how he felt but this wasn't how to do it. This wasn't the right time. He never thought he would ever truly be in love with Helga. Still it was nice that he was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That monday the school was out to tend to the HVAC system in there. Why they never did this during the summer both perplexed many while excited the student population. Gerald and Phoebe decided on a date day. Most of the boys headed to Dino Land. The girls did various other things, and Curly was currently waiting for the dilation of his eyes to lessen up before he headed to his car. His vision changed slightly, and with the dryness in his eyes he was given some medication while getting a new prescription.

"How are you feeling, Thaddeus?" The nurse wondered gently.

"Just me hating to see the Beatles Yellow Submarine right about now." He quipped.

Laughing softly she bent down to see how dilated his eyes were. "I love a patient with a sense of humor."

"Yeah I'm sure you get the jerks in here."

"I shouldn't talk badly of others, but sure." Straightening up she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'll give you a magazine to test out your vision so you can determine if you are fine." Leaving his side she went to the waiting room for one.

For the longest time he saw a doctor more closer to him, but since he moved into this large office building in downtown Hillwood, it was a long task just to drive down here. He never thought about changing him since he did like the fact that he never ever had to tell his entire life history to him. It was a nice constant. Hearing the nurse come back to give him a magazine he thanked her before briefly looking at it to see he was still messed up.

"Yeah I'm obviously staying here for a little longer."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cleaning up after her pap, Rhonda thought about how disgusting she felt. Finishing up on that task she ripped off the gown to place her regular clothes on. After this she'll go shopping to make herself feel even better. Pulling out her phone to look at a list that she had, she began to tick off who will be the best person she can be seen with since knowing after that charity event it won't solidify her.

"Ms Lloyd?" The doctor walked back in to find the girl just sitting there like a dainty princess. "I have the results of your pregnancy test."

"Yes?"

"It is a negative. As for your other test I suggest you have this prescription. It is an anti-depressent."

Rhonda felt insulted. "I am not depressed."

"It isn't for that. It is for down there."

Sighing, Rhonda almost hissed. "I wonder why it is depressed. My boyfriend dumped me and so did my lover. I've been dry for a while."

Raising her eyebrow up at the girl, the doctor continued. "That explains the symptoms down there that you are experiencing. Why we still await for your other results on the STD tests, we still need to address your other complaint. For now I feel it is best to hold off on any sexual activity."

"Dr Cochell! I am a sexual creature. I cannot hold myself back simply because of the norms. Do you have any idea who I am?" Rhonda held her hand to her chest hating how she was being told what to do.

"Ms Lloyd. We are in the age where we can't just remain relaxed in what we do in the bedroom. We must take responsibility. How you haven't gotten in trouble is beyond even my comprehension. I beg of you to take your health more seriously." Cochell sometimes wished that Rhonda would find another Ob/Gyn doctor to go to. Sometimes her wild demands of wanting to get ahead of pregnant women got to her and the staff.

Thinking upon what she was saying, Rhonda held out her hand. "I'll take it. I swear it. When should I call in for my results?" Her tone a lot more softer.

"Tomorrow after 12 is fine. The nurse will hand you your prescription before you leave. Now have a good day." With that the doctor happily left her patient.

"All I wanted was birth control pills." Grumbling, Rhonda left to the nurses station where she got her prescription before leaving to the elevator. Pressing the down button she waited till it stopped on her floor. As she walked in she saw Curly leaning against the wall. "Oh it's you."

Curly ignored her snotty comment as she pressed the button for the floor below him for the parking garage. The last person he wanted to be alone with right now was with her.

Quietly they descended down the shaft. The building had about 38 floors on it and he was already at the top for his appointment. Glancing up as the numbers slowly moved passed, Curly had an odd feeling that came true when the elevator came to a halting stop. Rhonda jerked far more heavily than him as she cursed asking what was happening. He watched her pound the buttons.

"That isn't going to help." He told her just to be ignored. Sighing he came forward to pull her away. "You don't know shit about Darwin's Rule or even Murphy's Law do you?" Seeing the confused expression he released her arm to open up the tiny door to reach for the button inside. Hearing a voice on the other end announcing themselves, Curly spoke. "Hi, yes you have two people stuck in the elevator in the Reynold's building on 27th street."

"Ah yes sir. I see that it is. You are stuck in between floors. We are sending someone out right away to fix the problem so you may get out of there as soon as possible. Please hang tight. My name is Paul by the way." The male informed him.

"Thanks Paul. I'm sure you will."

"EXCUSE ME! You will get us out of here and get us out of here right now. I am Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd and my father will have your jobs if..." Feeling a hand on her mouth, Rhonda tried to pry it off him, but the sheer glare from Curly stopped her.

Curly felt bad. "He's doing his job for us. Time to be patient for once in your damn life, Rhonda. Let him do his job. Yelling does not help whatsoever so shut up." Releasing his hand from her mouth he looked back to the speaker. "I apologize for this woman. I know you'll do everything possible for us."

A gentle chuckle filled the cabin. "It is alright and thank you for that. As I said before someone is coming to help out. I please ask you not to try to use the exit hatch on the top due to it may cause more harm than good. Even if you are a mountain climber we ask you not to do this."

This time Curly laughed. "I take it that happened before."

"Oh yes sir it did. It was a real mess. There is grease in the shaft that you can run into and it will make you slip and fall. For right now let me take care of this other issue, but rest assure that I will be back." Paul told him before he cut off the line.

Moving back to slide down the wall to sit off on the other corner, Curly just closed his eyes. "You are such a spoiled brat."

Rhonda refused to sit on the ground knowing how many unwashed people were in there before. "You are just jealous."

"Mmm. I'm jealous of having no stick up my bum. You are soooooo right." Curly still had some dilation in his eyes so the last thing he needed was the constant yammering of Rhonda.

Deciding to remain quiet, Rhonda just leaned against the wall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As for Arnold he was shown towards the stair case with Helga only being half way down it. Looking at her wearing shorts and a simple t-shirt he held up the pro-offered book in his hands as a sign of finally finding it.

"Oh cool! Come on up Football Head." Signaling for him to follow she already turned to go up.

His heart pumped as he went up those stairs. Landing on the first flight he saw the door opened to her room so he wandered over to it to find himself looking at a very spacious room. It had its bed, a love seat, and a chair facing a television. There was obviously no balcony access here.

"Wow, Helga. This bedroom looks larger than the boarding house's first floor." Arnold was in awe of it. "Still doesn't look like a place you would live in."

Helga smiled as she pointed towards her closet. "Come here and have a shit fit." She joked crudely.

Going to where she was he stepped in to find a huger step in closet compared to, Rhonda's. On one side there were clothes. On the other side was journals and books. "Uh."

"My mom jokes that she turn one of the rooms into a library just to place my books in. Seriously there should of been a library here in the first place. All this place is wasted on a lack of a library." Taking the book from his hands, Helga opened it up to see how preserved the book was. Taking a whiff of it she melted. "Now this is a book."

Arnold watched her in pure ecstasy of how she held that book to when her face transformed the moment she sniffed the pages. In truth he felt that was more sexy than anything like clothes on a person. Clearing his throat of all the impure thoughts in his head he was unaware of Helga looking at him again.

"Thank your mom for me." Walking a little more in she placed the book in with her other regular books. "Now this is a closet." She was in heaven before walking over to Arnold again. "Want to see something interesting?"

Thankful for a distraction, Arnold nodded his head before following her out of her bedroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It wasn't Curly's imagination that he could hear other people in the next elevator. He heard the questions and someone crying. The last thing he didn't need was Rhonda hearing this, but the way she was going at her nails made it known that she was off in her own stupid world.

"Perhaps go up through that hole thingy up there and try to get us out." Rhonda's tone was that of pure snottery. Something that had him rolling his eyes for what felt like an eternity.

"Wow! Just wow! You really suck at listening to Paul."

"Who?"

"The guy from the elevator company. Anyhow! Even I won't chance that. Sure as a kid I would, but now that I'm older I won't." Standing up he went to look at the hatch. "Hey since your highness can't stand to keep her royal self in here any longer, why don't you shimmy your skinny ass up there."

Bristling at his tone, Rhonda got in his face. "How dare you talk to me that way. Do you know who I am?"

Slapping himself against his face gently, Curly put his tongue inside his cheek in mock contemplation. "Alright don't tell me." Biting his lip he then tapped his chin. "You are Queen Elizabeth! Nooooooo... Wait I got it." With one eye closed he got closer to her as he hummed. "Charles Manson! No wait he's too pleasant compared to you."

"How dare you?"

"OH RIGHT!" He exclaimed brightly. "You are Rhonda fucking Wellington crappy Lloyd. You are the girl I've known since we were 3. The same girl who sold her soul to the devil and is now just like a stupid unneeded character in a cartoon show. Am I even close?" Watching her mouth open up again to speak, Curly headed her off. "You were once something and now you are nothing. Now shut up unless you have something useful to say or at least thoughtful." Moving away from her, Curly wished he was in the crowded stuck elevator right now.

Rhonda was mortified at his behavior. Upset even more now she didn't care so much that she now sat on the ground. She'll just trash this outfit later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Stepping into another room, Arnold saw a various assortment of topiaries. Most were so artistic. Most just simply beautiful. Stepping closer he examined one that looked like an elephant.

"Wow! Did you do this Helga?"

"Nope."

"Your mom?"

Helga giggled. "No."

Straightening up he turned to look at her amused expression. "Your dad?" She nodded her head. "Wow! I never would of thought this was possible from him, but I have to admit they are beautiful."

Stepping closer, Helga walked over to her favorite one. "I have to admit that my dad is good at building things with his hands. He does want to do a garden one day so he can grow his own veggies again, but he is so busy that it has become impossible." Softly she touched a petal. "My mom has put a mechanical bull in the gym."

"Huh?"

Nodding her head at her continued amusement, Helga shrugged. "Found out she did that before she had Olga. She's quite good too. She finds joy in it. You must always find things to find joy, right?"

His joy was standing next to a book likeness. So perfect. So unspoiled. So...

Helga and his eyes went wide at the sound of what could of been described as a car backfiring, but seeing at it sounded off within the house had them both frozen.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You want to alert the rest of the house?! We are here to grab the daughter!" Came a strong male voice.

Arnold came up to Helga. "Balcony or any other way out from the top floor?"

"Balcony is in my parents room and we would have to run across the stair landing to get to it. They'll see us." Pulling him out of the room, Helga peered down the hallway before dashing to the other room. From there she went to the closet where she opened up behind one of the walls with a hidden switch. "Hidden passage way." Ducking in there, Arnold followed her.

He followed her quietly down the narrow way where she lit up with her cellphone. Looking to his own cell he spotted that he had no bars on it. Hearing a scream, Helga froze up.

The maids were here today working. 2 of them in total along with Trevor and Anita. Her heart pounded as she thought she heard a demand before more screaming was heard. Never in her life did she imagine this. Hearing someone going around in the room nearest them, Helga and him were silent as they both shut their phones off.

"She's not in here." One male called out. He sounded like he had more than a pack a day.

"Not in here too." Called another.

"Well keep looking! That maid said she's here." The original one said.

Laughter was heard from the second male. "I like when they fold easily the second you put a gun to their head."

"I do too, but we need that girl. She'll bring in a nice ransom."

Feeling Arnold's hand wrap around her hand, Helga was determined to move along.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hearing the message from that guy saying that they are still working on the problem, Rhonda sighed. "We've been here for more than an hour. Are you getting hot too?"

Hearing complaints from the other elevator, Curly knew it was hot in here but nothing compared to the other elevator. "It is, but I'm trying to keep my temperature down."

"How?" She honestly wanted to know.

"Meditating. I try to keep my core temperature down by willing it. It sounds silly, but it does work. Helps if you dance for hours on end." He put his head back.

Rhonda was actually willing to try something in order to not go crazy. "Could you teach me? I really don't want to go crazy with claustrophobia."

Finding that to be the most sanest thing she has ever said, Curly had her facing towards him before he taught her to regulate her breathing. This was better than her whining.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arnold tried to dial 911 again but it always cut out. Watching and following Helga down a hidden staircase in the passageway, Arnold saw she had her phone activated to look at something. Something she paused to show him. He spotted the hidden camera's within the home. He saw three females in the living area. The butler, Trevor with two men covering him. Studying everything, Arnold spotted 8 guys here all with their eyes focused on finding Helga.

"The only rooms the cameras aren't in are the bedrooms." She whispered before they quietly made their way down. "I swore I saw one going in and out of the eye view of the camera outside."

He mentally cursed hating the fact that this was all happening. Hearing a scream he spotted Helga lifting her phone up again to see that they were dragging away one of the maids. This is getting worse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda saw him sleeping on the other side now. They have been here for too long. Hearing sounds of other people she carefully snuck over to his side to press her ear against the wall to note that there were others stuck as well. Far more than in their current cab. Glancing down to Curly's sleeping form, she felt herself drool some at how he would look in bed. Does he sleep in the nude? Does he wear boxers or briefs? Does he wear either of those only to bed?

As soon as those thoughts entered she wondered if Helga had been privileged to see him nude already. Gritting her teeth she almost growled even as that guy, Paul's voice sounded off in the cab. "Yes?"

"We dreadfully apologize for keeping you waiting. We really are trying our best here." His voice sounded full of regret.

Rhonda sighed. "Is there any other way out of here?"

"The firemen were accessing the situation and found that it will be unsafe to bring you out from there. We are still working out the mechanical bugs of the system."

She licked her lips as she kept her center in tact. "I know there are others trapped. Did someone tamper with the elevator's? I won't yell."

There was a pause as even Curly was now listening in. He was piqued by the question even if he thought about it before.

"There is a strong indication of such, but there is no bombs. This we assure you." Paul finally answered.

Nodding her head, Rhonda had to hope that the cable wasn't cut into. "Thanks for your honesty then."

"You are welcome. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going back to the other cab." Paul then cut off the conversation.

Curly looked at her as she looked towards him. He had a feeling someone had a medical episode in the other elevator. The rushed voices that were completely panicked told him so.

"Do you think someone cut into the cable?" She wondered almost too softly.

"I hope not. I want to live to see tomorrow."

"Same here." Hearing some muffled sounds, Rhonda felt her veins turn to ice. "No one else can be having a worse day then this in either of our circles." Walking back to her corner she sat back down.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Reaching the lower level, Helga and Arnold were looking through a one way mirror. Both of them couldn't exactly legitimize this whole deal with the mirror right now, but seeing that it was working to their benefit helped some. Slowly she lifted her phone to see no signal, but unable to give up she texted 911 telling them of the nature of emergency while giving out her address. Watching it take its time going through her attention was grabbed by Trevor being knocked into their line of sight.

"Tell us where she is right now!" A tall man demanded.

Trevor looked at them both. "She's gone. I told you she's gone."

Helga knew he was lying. She never left this place without so much as a bye to them. He was trying to protect her. She wished she could see what the men looked like, but they all had ski masks on. Helga had no idea what Arnold was thinking right now as they both looked at the drama before them.

"You're lying. You want us to have our fun with one of the ladies in the other room?" He inquired as he raised his gun.

Trevor's eyes went wide. "No! Don't harm them. They don't know anything. They are always off in their designated areas so they hardly see her. I'm telling you the truth."

The man chortled out huskily before clicking the safety back off. "Mistake."

It happened so quickly as Trevor was in mid pleading when both Arnold and Helga witnessed something so traumatic. Arnold watched his lifeless form land on the ground before he looked to Helga with her eyes purely wide and tears streaming down. Quickly he had to shield her from seeing anymore of that sight as he moved her easily enough from the one way mirror. With his back against the wall and her in his arms, Helga was at least being quiet.

Being in the jungles of San Lorenzo seemed far more easier than this. She never witnessed anyone dying before.

* * *

 **Thought to bring out a stressful situation out since it often acts like a truth serum. I hope I didn't trigger anything for any of you. If I did I greatly apologize and will give you a hug.**


	14. Catalyst Pt 2

**And here is part 2 of the drama. Thanks for sticking with me. :)**

* * *

Arnold needed to see if there was anything happening. Moving her carefully to place her back against the wall he saw how frozen her expression was still. He felt bad for her. Felt bad for Trevor and all the other innocents in this household. She told him that her parents were out of town so at least they would be spared.

Moving to the mirror he saw one of them rifling through Trevor's body for any of his belongings. These animals sickened him as he clenched his fists before turning his attention to Helga noticing her trembling. Rushing over to her, Arnold felt her getting colder in his grasp.

"Helga please. Look at me." He pleaded in a continued hushed tone. "Look at me."

It kept replaying in her head. The way she saw him get murdered. She liked Trevor. He was divorced with a kid of his own. What will she say to his ex-wife? As that question got put out there she heard the gunshot in her head again.

Seeing her go paler and tremble more, Arnold kept talking to her. He didn't want to shake her in case it did something worse. He was reaching the end of his rope. His eyes flitted to her trembling lips before he got the idea.

She had an idea that Arnold was talking to her. She wanted to scream at the injustice. Wanted to sock those bastards in the faces. The vision of him being killed had her feeling more stunned until she felt her lips being pressed against by another pair of soft but demanding pair of lips. Her eyes went wide before they shut to welcome the kiss by the only one she was sure of who it could be.

Arnold felt her stiffen more before she relaxed some. There was still some trembling even as her hands slowly snaked around his neck. As much as he wanted to do this for pure pleasure alone, he had to do something to snap her out of it. Guiding his tongue over her lips she parted them surprisingly just so he can feel the best taste in his mouth coming from her. He wanted to fully immerse himself into her. Wanted to bring her into a bedroom, but given the circumstances he had to hold himself at bay as he slowly parted from her. He watched as her eyes slowly opened up before blinking rapidly.

"You were going into shock." He informed her.

She was in another state of being right now. Hearing something she turned her attention away from him to head in that direction before pausing to hear two voices in the other side of the wall. They were discussing their plan of how to get her.

Listening on the plan, Arnold stopped listening once they were gone. "Wait right here. I'll be right back."

She grabbed him. "Where are you going?"

Her eyes were as huge as saucers. "We need a weapon just in case. I know you are an independent person but I need to do this alone for right now. I'll be right back."

Helga watched him leave suddenly. She cursed under her breath as she watched him go off. She goes through almost complete shock and suddenly she is a liability? Turning herself in the direction he went to she started to head off that way before a hand clasped down hard against her mouth.

"Hello pretty girl. Time to be our payoff." The male smelled of cigarettes. "Come on now. You don't want us killing anyone else do we?"

She sighed as she let him haul her away. As a way of purposefully doing something to signal her trouble to Arnold she dropped her phone happy that the kidnapper wasn't caring about that right now. Arnold will know she won't dare just leave her phone alone when there is trouble.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So why her?" Rhonda had been itching to ask this question of him.

Shifting his body to get more comfortable, Curly just groaned. "Why do you care? It is obvious you don't given the fact you call her a beast, you stole her journal just to humiliate her, and then post her confession all over school. If you don't get her appeal than I don't wish to talk to you."

Rhonda pouted at him before turning her head away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Coming back with baton in his hand, Arnold spotted her phone on the ground, but no Helga. Rushing over to the phone he lifted it up to see her text was unsendable so he sent it again before going to that app that had the cameras to this place. Pulling it up there he saw Helga being held by 5 males surrounding her. Gritting his teeth, Arnold looked around for the other men before quickly devising a plan in his head as he made his way upstairs.

As for Helga she saw that the two maids looked slapped around some while Anita's shirt was torn in a uncomfortable location. "Let them go."

"Ah brave girl, but no. They are our insurance that you will cooperate." The taller man was obviously the ring leader. "Joe put them in the pantry after you knock them out."

Seeing the women get pulled up roughly, Helga noted how they still tried to fight as they were hauled off to the kitchen. Hearing three gasps before three thuds, Helga was breathing hard. "How much do you need?"

"Hey boss you promised we can play with her. How intact does she have to be?" Another wondered.

The leader had them lay her out over the large coffee table just holding her down. "Sure you can pay us, but we want more than just money."

"You expect my dad to hand over his company to you bozo's? You have got to be kidding me." It was perhaps the worst time for her to crack wise to them, but criminals openly wanting a legitimate business? It is normally business men who pretend they are good before the bad slowly starts to emerge.

Narrowing his eyes at her the leader shook his head. "No need to be a smart ass." Stepping away he pointed his finger. "I guess the boys will be having fun with you."

Her eyes went wide as she struggled. "What? No!" She automatically kicked at the one that let go of her leg to try to paw at her. "Cripes! Get the hell away from me!"

Arnold knocked out the three upstairs surprisingly easy enough. Of course grandma's training helped amazingly well in sneaking up to them and rendering them useless. As he looked outside to see the hidden member on the look out, Arnold had to be glad it was on her parents side of the house. Taking one of the topiaries, he waited till the person was below him before dropping it directly on top of his head. Going inside, Arnold tested the phone out to call up 911. Waiting for the operator to come on, he spoke into it.

"There are armed gunmen at the Robert Pataki residence. They already have Helga Pataki in their custody. Please come quick."

Hearing Helga's panicked cry cut upstairs, Arnold activated the phone to see what they were about to do. Jaw clenching, fists tightening up, Arnold quickly formulated his next plan of attack.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda couldn't take the silence anymore. "No I don't get her appeal! Why do you all seem to love her when she is this-this-this... _Bully_." She spat out in distaste.

Curly refused to raise his voice. "Bully? Bully!" He repeated for good measure. "Wow! Someone is living in the past here. As if she was an actual bully. Ludwig was a bully. Wolfgang was a bully. Did you know that Harold even picked on all of us and yet you had this crush on him in the 4th grade? Why is he exempt and not her? Tell me, Miss High and Mighty."

Rhonda went quiet all of a sudden. "I just wish she never existed. I wish someone would take care of her."

Curly turned his head towards her. "Be careful what you wish for because things like that manage to come true. As for the subject of bully: What gives you the right to talk down to all of us? Is it because you are rich and many other people aren't? You are a bully who wears Spumoni, Caprini, and all that other name brand crap. At least Helga grew up. What about you?"

Things went quiet till they heard cheers from the next elevator. It was obvious they were home free. Now Curly just wanted out of here.

"I hate you." Rhonda hissed out.

"Oh goodie me." Curly snarked out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The leader loved the look of displeasure on Helga's face. Sure he'll allow his boys to play with the girl, but he never would allow them to go any further. Even he found that humiliating for a woman to go through. Murder, kidnapping, slapping someone around, was more of his key pleasure.

Watching the boys doing more of a tickle play thing on her had him chuckling till he decided it was time to call her parents. Bringing his phone up he directed his attention to Helga. "Now it is time to call your parents."

Seeing him walk away, Helga's eyes went large as the men's faces turned even more sinister. "Go away!"

"Ah is this, Robert Pataki?" The leader questioned casually. "Ah it is. Well sir I have something you must hear right now." Jerking his head up to one of the males they all made a move to do something more to Helga.

"Hey! Get the fuck away from me! No!" Realizing it was her dad over the phone she squeezed her eyes. "DAD! DON'T DO IT! THEY WANT MONEY AND YOUR BUSINESS!"

Happy that he got what was needed the leader walked away to have a more private conversation with, Bob. "Now tell me what is she worth to you? I will take her away and you'll never see her again if you don't give us what we want now."

On the other end of the line, Bob felt like he was about to have a heart attack. His little girl was in trouble and here they are too far away to do anything to prevent her suffering. _"Please don't do anything to her. I'll give you what you want. I transfer the money to you. I'm much too far away to just give it to you in cash."_

"Oh I know that is why no one is to be alerted to this. Do you hear me?"

 _"Yes. Please just don't hurt her. Don't lay a hand on her."_ Bob was sweating now as Miriam stood aside clutching her heart.

"Oh B. We have to do something." Miriam was on the verge of tears. Her youngest in trouble. She couldn't lose her.

Putting his hand in hers, Bob silently communicated to her that they will.

Meanwhile, Helga continued her struggles as they seemed to play more of a tickle bee with her than anything else. While they may not be removing her clothing or anything it was still nonetheless disturbing. "I swear you will get what you deserve." She jerked once more as she snarled. "I will kill you myself if I could right now."

"Man I love this one. She's feisty." One of the hyena's cackled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Curly remained silent even as Paul communicated to them that they will be down soon. He bet that Helga was out with Phoebe having fun right now. He wished he was with her instead of stuck with, Rhonda.

Rhonda never believed she bullied a soul. She was just telling them what she thought was best for the whole world to see. Ugly people with no fashion sense were bullies with how they shoved it down your throats. She was one of the beautiful people. Helga may have money now, but her fashion sense was still screwed up.

"I'm still much better than them."

Curly scoffed. "Still thinking of yourself, I see."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kicking away two of her captors, Helga pulled at her arms before curling on her back to kick the remaining two in the face. Tumbling off the coffee table, Helga got into position while she backed up some. She held their attention. There was no way they'll ever put her in a vulnerable position.

One sniggered at her in open delight. "Kitty has claws."

"Meow." Another one commented with a toothy grin.

The others remained thankfully silent. Helga took them all in noticing the stupid ones spoke mostly while the quiet ones kept their own motives hidden. Well of course she knew of their initial motives, just not the ones currently. As Helga studied them she began to talk more to distract them.

"So tell me, besides money, what more do you get out of this?" Her eyebrow quirked up. "You most likely kill me and you are off to the next."

"We get to play with you." One of the hyena brothers said.

Helga resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, we established that foundation. What else?" She looks slightly to the quieter ones. "What about you both?"

They remained quiet as they moved forward. Helga sighed feeling this one of the worst plot lines in history. Kidnap the daughter of some rich dude to get some money. She'll fight her way out of it: Possibly. Then by some sheer chance they attack her one at a time instead of ganging up on her, thusly losing her chance of winning. She scoffed at herself for thinking of movies at a time like this. As she did that she smirked suddenly when a couple of 4 pound weights were struck against the stupid hyena brothers knocking them out.

"Now the odds are a little more even." She commented smugly as she eyed Arnold across from her.

Raising his eyebrow up, Arnold produced his baton he found. "Yep." Focused eyes trained on the ones ahead of him.

With that they both started to fight against the enemy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

She had been applying make-up. Powder, eyeshadow, mascara, powder, more eyeshadow, lipstick, blush, powder: It was just a repetitive thing that was driving him crazy. He wasn't a fan of make-up in the first place and if someone put it on them he liked it on the girls face lightly. Right now, Curly just grunted.

"You are cheapening yourself even more by putting on that crap on you. Stuff that was tested on animals. First taken from animals before tested on them." Curly growled.

He spotted Helga's make-up, which was minimal, and each product she had was a brand that never hurt a soul. How did he know? It was one of the many business his grandparents produced. He never told Helga this and when he asked her about her brand of make-up she made a whole passionate speech about what goes through with the making of the cosmetics, to how they are tested. Giving her a huge kiss, Curly told her that was one of his families many business's. They prided themselves in this stuff.

Rhonda pursed her lips. "Doubtful. Why would they ever do a thing like this? As it is..."

"As it is you even now own a fur coat. Have you ever been curious how many minks that get killed for one of those?" Curly stood up suddenly startling her as he paced. "I guess you don't since your head is so far up your ass."

Standing up herself, Rhonda poked at his chest. His very firm chest. "How dare you?"

"I dare pretty fine, Rhonda. What is next? You going to declare your name for the billionth time? I dare you. You overprivileged gutter snipe." Curly glared at her. "Go ahead and give me your best shot. Trust me when I say that I won't back down in fighting you."

She felt warm from his stare. From his presence. Turning her back on him suddenly she decided to remain quiet. She really lost Curly's devotion to her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The leader was still on the phone with Bob boasting about his own qualifications. He knew the man was trying to delay him from whisking his little girl away, but still he entertained him on the phone without a thought in the world until he heard a distinct cocking of a pistol in his ear. Turning around he spotted a lone police officer holding it to his head.

"Put down the phone, back out of the room with your hands behind your head." He instructed.

Slowly he did what he was told. Frowning he found himself patted down as various weapons on his person was lifted up. How did he not hear anything else? Was he too trained on Bob Pataki not to pay attention to anything else. As he was roughly put into handcuffs and read his rights there stood the girl with a teenage boy next to her.

"There is one in the garden under the balcony." Arnold was saying. "Also two more upstairs."

"Did you do this all yourselves?" One of the officers was questioning them as they looked around at the now apprehended men.

Helga pointed to Arnold. "He did most of it."

Arnold thought she sounded like a little kid trying to pass blame. He couldn't resist the thought that she sounded cute. "She helped with these goons." He added in.

Seeing the maids and Anita leave from where the kitchen laid, Helga went up to them to ask them how they were. Hearing the maids shaken from what happened, Anita seemed to have aged as she stood there.

"Trevor?" Her voice shaken.

Helga shook her head just to gather her in her arms. "I'm sorry. He was such a good person."

"I know. I know. What will his son think?" She wept.

Helga thought about her parents. "I need to call my parents, Anita. Go to Arnold. He is great with advice." Giving her another hug, Helga grabbed the phone to dial them. "Mom? Dad? Yeah it's me." Hearing their relieved voices, Helga sighed heavily. "The cops are here right now. No I'm not injured. Neither is Arnold. He was here. He helped stop them." Listening to them speak, Helga's voice faltered. "Trevor is dead. They killed him dad. I saw it from the passage way. I saw him." Over come with grief she fell down to the chair heavily as if she was a toppling building. Feeling an arm wrap around her shoulder she knew it was Arnold. Handing it over to him, Helga continued to cry.

"Hello, Mr Pataki?" Arnold kept her close while Anita came to the other side to help comfort her. "Yes I do believe it is best she doesn't stay here either. Yes this is Arnold Shortman."

"I want to go to Phoebe's." Helga whispered as she curled up against him.

Arnold had a feeling she would want that. "She wants to go to Phoebe's." Nodding his head as if Bob could see him, Arnold listened intently. "All right sir. Let me call her up right now."

"Great the reporters are here. Fucking rabid dogs." An officer muttered out loud enough.

Glancing up to Arnold, Helga looked at him for salvation. A safe face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Feeling the elevator finally moving they both sighed in relief as they continued to descend. Curly ignored her as she talked about her parents were probably worried sick. Sighing at her drama queenness, they soon found themselves on the ground floor. Past the people he spotted how dark it became.

"Oh gosh son! Are you alright?" His dad called out as he and his mom rushed forward. "When we didn't hear from you and heard of the elevator here being stuck due to foul play. we had to come."

Curly smiled at them as they continued to embrace him. "Yeah I'm fine. Did they catch the person?"

"Yeah. It was mostly a practical joke. What kind of practical joke is that? It is absurd." His dad told him. "Come on home so we can eat, and enjoy ourselves. I'm sure you'll want to see your girlfriend later."

"MUMMY! DADDY!" Rhonda cried out hoping to gain a lot of attention from everyone. She saw reporters clicking pictures so she hoped that everyone in school will clamor more for her attention. "I was just so scared."

"Oh we know you were. We are so happy our daughter is alive." Brooke told her.

Her dad put out the PDA as he continued to hold her and tell everyone how appreciative he was for all their efforts in saving their daughter. Rhonda smiled for two reasons: One for popularity and two that no one will love Helga as much as her for a long while.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Questioning was done with and with Helga now safely ensconced to Phoebe's home, while Arnold went back to the boarding house, Helga just sat there on the spare bed almost immobile. Phoebe had her talking for some time till she was all talked out to the point of her just laying there on her bed. Helga's eyes were now blank. She traced the pattern of the bed sheet with her finger. Phoebe could never imagine how it truly will be like to see someone murdered in front of you. She could imagine it some, but the full range of emotions felt so faraway right now.

Hearing her door being knocked on, Phoebe let her mom come in. "Yes mom?"

Reba walked in slightly to take in Helga's form. "Sweetie. Your boyfriend, Curly is at the door. He looks positively worried about you."

Simply moving her head, Helga slowly left the bed to move past her. She felt like she was in a fog as she went downstairs to open the door to find his arms wrapping around her. She held him back enjoying an additional warm body to her ever increasing cold bones.

"Oh god once I heard on the news I called you up but when you didn't answer I had to call, Arnold. He told me you were here." He kissed her hair. "I'm so happy that you are fine. I'm so sorry about Trevor."

Her eyes squeezed shut at the mention of his name. "How are you?"

"Oh stuck in an elevator all day long with stupid, Rhonda. Still it is nothing at all." He brushed it away knowing it truly wasn't a big deal. Pulling away to look at her face his heart melted at the devastation written all over her face.

She blinked almost too slowly as she took him in. "Well I would of liked that day way better." She jerked up her mouth in a forced smile but it soon fell away. "I'm glad that you are all right."

"I'm glad you are." Moving closer again he kissed her. "I love you, Helga." Kissing her again, he held her close.

A lone tear came down from her eye. She tried to respond to him. She wanted to tell him the same thing exactly as more pain entered her heart. It wasn't the fact that she was vulnerable, she was, but something of clarity occurred during her moment held captive in her home. The kiss from Arnold to prevent her from going into shock went through her system. She knew clearly of her feelings for him. Pulling away, Helga looked sadly at Curly. As insane as he once was he was more deeply routed into the human psyche.

"You don't love me though." He hated doing this now. It wasn't her fault she didn't feel the same. He could tell she wanted to. Those eyes were speaking to him. He knew she held some love for him, but it wasn't the same as his. Her love was to Arnold still. He had her heart. Reaching up to touch her face, Curly had to touch her.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to be in love with you, but I'm not." She started to choke from the assault to her heart once more. It had been too much of a stressful day. "Curly you are so amazing. You made me so happy."

Bringing her back into her arms, Curly held her for longer so they can talk. He'll still stand by Helga. He knew she wouldn't stop standing by him. It was possibly the worst timing to end a relationship at the end of a stressful day, but he couldn't let her linger with him if she belonged to someone else.

After some time, Helga slowly made her way upstairs to instantly crawl into bed. She sniffled and coughed wanting to blow her nose, but felt like punishing herself. "We broke up." She whimpered out.

"Oh Helga." Phoebe left her bed to come over to hold her friend. "You sure about this?"

"He told me he loves me, but I don't feel that way for him. Why couldn't I be in love with him? He's such a great guy. I'm such an asshole." Helga tried to curl up more but Phoebe wasn't allowing her to.

"Hey! You listen to me, Helga G. Pataki, you are this great girl. You have become far more thoughtful. Far more braver than this brash girl from long ago. That makes you even more beautiful. More intuitive too. You are the sister I've never had and I love you. I know that Curly doesn't think of you that way. The only reason why you aren't in love with him is because you are still in love with someone else." Phoebe was firm. "Please understand this. You are not a horrible person. You are fantastic. Curly loves this girl that you've become. You will have a lasting friendship with him. As for Arnold I say wait until you feel a little better."

She appreciated and loved her friend for this. "I'm seeing Dr Bliss tomorrow."

"That's good."

"I'll still go to school."

"Helga is that wise to do?"

She closed her eyes. "I need normalcy and for me to call high school normal should land me in the funny farm."

Phoebe shut her mouth hoping it was a good decision for her to do.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arnold laid in his bed after talking to his family. He worried about Helga. He knew she was very strong, but even the strongest have the weakest of times. While he was happy she wasn't hurt, she was still traumatized with that murder. He didn't regret his decision in kissing her. He just wished they weren't there at the time just she could be spared.

"I'll always be there for you." He whispered into the night. He hoped that somehow she felt him. Heard his thoughts lending her his proverbial arms to hold her when they weren't together. "I love you, Helga. Good night."


	15. Chapter 15

**No I didn't want to prolong that whole kidnapping thing since it was supposed to be a 2 chapter thing. I did want Arnold to go a bit dark in knocking out the bad guys before heading downstairs to Helga. Also I never wanted Helga to play a Mary Sue type character for long so that is why I wanted them both to team up to stop those bad guys. As for the alarm system they do have it, but well criminals can bypass it if they are good enough. I didn't want to delve deeply into that.**

* * *

Her foot hit the bench in front of her while she huddled into her coat more against the cold. It felt numbing to herself as she relived every question that was asked of her today. She needed space. Needed to be alone. Needed to get away from, Rhonda's snotty expression. Helga was glad to give her the spotlight on her little drama in the elevator. Hell she would of loved to give it to her entirely just in hopes of it lessening the misery of what happened.

Her parents were naturally worried as they finally did come home and called her during class. Helga told them she still wasn't comfortable with being home right now. She also didn't feel comfortable being in a hotel where they were now staying. While she loved being at Phoebe's, she felt like any moment that people will come in and harm them just in hopes of reaching her.

"Helga?"

"Yes Football Head?" She watched him steadily ascend the stand taking long footsteps just to be near her. "I just wanted to be away from everyone."

"I know. Same here." Watching her tremble, Arnold wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Have you at least eaten something?"

She leaned in against him to get some warmth. "Yes. An apple. Between yesterday with the cops and today, I'm questioned out."

"Mm. I have Dr Bliss after school." He mentioned.

"Same here." She smiled. "She'll help us. At least we both have extracurricular activities to place our energy into."

"Agreed." He paused in his thought to think of someone else. "What has Curly said about this?"

Sniffling, Helga grunted. "We broke up last night. He came over to Phoebe's. He confessed that he loved me and I couldn't say it back."

He couldn't believe that. "Wait! So he broke up with you on the same day you were held hostage and went through all of that? Why in the hell would he do that?"

Placing a hand on his chest, Helga looked at him shaking her head. "I don't hate him for the timing. We talked for some time afterwards. Curly is a great guy. You know this and I know it. I just feel like an asshole for not being in love with him."

"Still horrible timing."

She shrugged. "It is better than prolonging it another week or so just to end up with more hurt."

They both fell into silence for some time till a voice cleared bringing both of their heads up towards Curly coming up. "Hey Arnold, may I speak to Helga?"

Knowing it will be alright with Helga, Arnold left the stands in a muted way as he watched Curly sit now in his vacant area. Curly probably regretted his decision to break it off with her. Probably figured he should of stayed on longer. He would of wanted that with her. Arnold knew that if he ended up with Helga they could stand the test of time. They knew one another's quirks. How to push one another's buttons. Do anything to challenge.

"I feel like such an ass for breaking it off with you yesterday. You already had the worst day ever and then I just..."

Helga turned immediately to cover his mouth over with her hand. "No you aren't an asshole, Curly. It is sad that it didn't work out, but it doesn't lessen my feelings for you." Kissing his cheek she cupped his face. "I love you as my friend and as a person. I wish I loved you in that way. Curly you are very special, and I want you to know that I will always have your back. Always."

Cupping her chin, Curly looked into those eyes. "I'm glad I got to experience you. Falling in love with you was something I wasn't expecting, but at least it was a good surprise." He really will take some time away from pursuing another relationship with someone else. It was always better this way. "I gotta say that you will be my first and real best relationship anyone could ever have."

Chuckling softly at that, Helga kissed him lightly on the mouth. "One last kiss."

He wanted more still. "One last kiss." He agreed for her sake. Perhaps it is best to quit cold turkey. Seeing Arnold not too far off he called him back up there. Waiting for him to join them, Curly addressed them two's. "Rhonda is in there right now really trying to express how death defying our being stuck in an elevator we are in. She is claiming that she passed out and I had to give her CPR."

Helga began to laugh. Arnold just raised his eyebrow up. "I bet she went shopping after that close call." He quipped.

"No she gave a speech about her cleaning out her closet to give to the homeless. Once I see a homeless person sporting one of her outfits than I will believe her." Curly told him. "Anyhow I already told her she's lying as I was getting out of there."

"Quite honestly she can play the damsel in distress for all I care. I just want the attention off me. I know Arnold will agree." Helga told them.

"True mademoiselle, but this is Rhonda. Not only will she try for attention all on her, she will also knock out her competitor." Curly said. "I know you don't care, but I just don't want her to try to humiliate you."

She shrugged. "I'll wait and see. Right now I just want to take care of myself. Arnold?"

"I have to agree with Helga. I doubt she'll do anything against me, right?" Arnold looked between the two past deviants of schemes. "Ugh she'll just try to weasel herself into my life."

Curly just waved him off. "Eh you should have no problem doing so if you can also remember that she did cheat on you with Lorenzo. Also that girl isn't pregnant. I got the Lorenzo thing from Brainy and the pregnant thing when she was talking into the phone with Nadine."

Arnold wiped off his sleeve as if he had an unknown disease on him. "So glad I take my health seriously. I know I don't have any STD's. I am due for another test."

Helga stuck her tongue out. "Blech! Yeah I forgot you were doing the horizontal mambo with her."

"In our whole relationship I can count on one hand how many times we did it, and STILL it doesn't cover all those fingers." Arnold then looked at his phone to see his schedule. All this to stay safe.

Curly looked to Helga. "Well at least you know he wasn't that sexually active."

"Nope since a fire hose has seen far more action compared to him." She quipped.

Chuckling in a forced tone, Arnold took his cap off to place on her. "Quiet you, but you are correct there." Winking at both his audience members he was glad there was a clinic next door to Dr Bliss's practice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later Helga and him were at Dr Bliss's office. Since her appointment was first, Helga went in to automatically sit down on the chaise lounge. She was happy she was willing to do this last minute. While she is her regular therapist, Helga still felt uncomfortable.

"Well Helga let me start off by saying how I hate to have heard what happened to you." Dr Bliss knew the proud girl hated all the attention on her. "How was today?"

Helga suddenly had faces just thinking about today. The questions. "People curious to want to know what went down. Arnold wasn't spared either, but I seemed to have gotten the worst of it." She sighed. "I got a call from my sister doing her ooey gooey lovesick worrisome voice." Waving her fingers around, Dr Bliss was containing her laughter at how she over embellished her Olga impression. "I love my sister, don't get me wrong here. I've come to an understanding about her a long time ago. I just hate when she forgets that I'm nearly an adult and crap happens. I know to this level very often even if this world has gone to crap lately."

"Doesn't it feel good that she cares about you?"

"Very much so, but she often forgets. I have taken care of myself since I was a young child."

Dr Bliss still remembered that angry 9 year old girl in her office. "I know. You were basically like an adult in a child's body. Still it is nice to be cared for."

Helga smiled just a bit at that. "True." Smile disappearing she turned her head outside the window. "I'm so glad they weren't there when it happened. If they were I just couldn't imagine it. My parents are finally getting closer to me, and I don't want to lose that. I never want to lose anything that I finally wished for."

"True. It is nice to hear the acceptance happening from both sides." Bliss saw moisture in her eyes. "Helga?"

The gunshot rang in her memory. The sweat felt like it was beading down her face. "We saw Trevor get shot in the head. He was such a good man and they just shot him." Helga didn't realize Dr Bliss had her arm around her comforting her. Blowing her nose in her tissue, Helga sniffled. "Arnold was there too. I know he is hiding the pain from me. He was thinking about me because I was shutting down."

"Helga, what did he do to stop you from shutting down?" Bliss gently rubbed her back now since she was quietly hiccuping.

Suddenly the memory pulled up much more clearer than the rest. She saw it happening as if she was an observer. "He kissed me." She blushed. "It snapped me out of it. After I was somewhat better he left to grab something, and that is when someone caught me."

"Was there another way out of the passageway?"

Helga almost laughed. "Whoever the genius was who built that mansion did a piss poor job. There was only one entrance and one exit. Before I headed back to school I decided to explore." Her eyes blinked. "They knew my parents weren't home, but knew I was there along with our employee's. Why didn't they notice Arnold?"

Dr Bliss thought about that. "Does the police know this?"

The two voices of the detectives that came in to question them also, she heard them conversing. "Perhaps their backs were turned. We both know that Arnold would never do a think like this. I thought a little about this. Just a little while we were sneaking around, but it escaped my mind." Her eyes went wide. "You don't think they would suspect Arnold, would they?"

"I don't know, Helga. I really don't."

Helga sighed knowing they have cameras on the premises. She hoped they don't suspect him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was Arnold's turn with her. As he sat there recounting everything that went down to after, Dr Bliss listened to him intently. The cops did question him. They did review the tapes. She knew that they would do in depth research on him now.

"I lost it when I saw her with them. There are so many what if's running through my head. I hated that her butler was shot. Hated to see her reaction. I just hated everything." Running his hands through his hair, Arnold was about to lose it again. "If anything were to happen to her then I would of completely lost it." Wiping tears from his eyes, Arnold sniffed. "I just got her back in my life and I don't want to lose her. I hate how innocent people get treated all the time, but with her I just want to help protect her." He wanted to love her.

Dr Bliss quirked up her lips in a half smile. "You are in love with her." She stated.

"That's obvious." He smirked. "I love how she has the power to challenge me, relax me, and just drive me crazy in the best of ways. Thinking of this girl who was once my tormentor. A tormentor whom I knew had good inside of her. A tormentor that turns out to be the perfect person for me in this life. Oh she torments me still, but it is a torment that has me wanting that best part of my marriage dream to her to come true." His eyes lifted up to meet with her's. "Dr Bliss, she's the girl that I want to share everything with in this life. She's the one."

Normally she would shoot down such romantic notions with the highest degree of sensitivity . Young people thinking they found the one so young are severely lacking in the maturity level to handle anything past one simple argument. Both Arnold and Helga were different. She knew Helga for far much longer compared to Arnold. Yes he came in the past when he felt he needed another ear to listen to him, but after the retrieval of his parents his problems were simple teenage angst. Helga was a complicated one. They both talked about the other in their own way. Arnold did mention Helga far more than any other girl. Helga and him had their passions for one another.

"Rarely I tell someone that they would be perfectly suited together when they are still so young, but you both are quite mature. I see you both happening in the near future one day."

Arnold grinned at her. "I hope so. I want to be with her for the long haul."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Parking in front of the boarding house, Helga glanced up casually. "I wonder why they didn't notice you coming into my home."

"You are afraid they will suspect me. I thought the same thing because they questioned me a lot about that." Arnold seemed to have sunk into his chair. "You know that I would never ever..."

Helga put her hand on his mouth. "You can never harm someone like that intentionally. You are this upstanding guy who will only defend someone if need be. All of our friends will attest to that. Also they will be looking at cell phone records and what not."

Arnold sighed. "The reason why I was late this morning is because they searched the boarding house." Her mouth went wide at that. "I know for a fact that they won't find anything because I haven't done a thing. I just know that they need to cover their basis just in case there is someone higher up than that leader guy."

Releasing her belt she went to hug him. "Always looking at the brighter side of life."

"Of course. Someone has to." He told her almost smugly. He took in that scent of hers. The way she felt against him. "Also I will do everything for you."

Pulling away their eyes met. "You always had that knack, bucko."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arriving at her home, Helga knew she couldn't hide away forever. She just knew it wouldn't be the same as she walked through the doors. Watching her parents come towards her with smiles on their faces, Helga did love the change in them.

"Oh Helga we are glad you are home. The detectives on the case have cleared your friend, Arnold as a suspect. Phone records, email records, and everything else has shown he is clean." Miriam was telling her. "Of course he is because he has always been such a good boy."

"What about the rest of those assholes?" Helga wondered.

Bob smiled almost too sadly. "Someone from our own company who wished to capitalize on our success. Turns out that there was another cell phone connecting that leader to him. What that leader had on him was a burner cell."

"We aren't happy about all of that, but we are happy that your friend was here with you. We want to do something for him. Dinner, do something to that boarding house they live in. Something. Anything." Miriam interjected.

Thinking about it, Helga shook her head. "I would need to talk to him about that. I'm certain he'll get a scholarship since I hear he is good at football. Really I know he'll say no to that, but I'll ask if you both are serious."

Bob and Miriam exchanged looks. "We are perfectly fine with that. Ask the boy. Now we have a designer coming in here to talk about some flaws that were revealed after this whole deal. We don't want our youngest hurt like that again."

"What about Trevor? What will happen there?"

"He was making ends meet to help the child support payments. We will help there in a lump sum while hopefully they don't mind a college fund to save up for." Miriam informed her.

Helga smiled. "That would make Trevor happy to know his son is taken care of."

As they spoke some more, Helga would like to talk to Arnold in person about the offer and not over the phone. All she knew is that she wanted to avoid the area where, Trevor was shot. That night was a restless night where she ended up writing her thoughts down into the early morning hours.

* * *

 **I won't prolong anything to go to a court scene either. I think I did that enough in my last story.**


	16. Chapter 16

Arnold watched as she approached him in the hallway. Beautiful long flowing golden hair. That smile that always captured him. Helga was looking in good spirits as he spotted how her eyes twinkled. His breath kept catching. His pulse racing. His libido on overdrive to the point of him wanting to look down, but unable to do so.

"You aren't a suspect any longer, Football Head."

Arnold was too caught up in her twinkling eyes to hear what she had to say. "Wha?"

Mildly amused, Helga waved her hand in front of his face. "You aren't a suspect. You are off the hook."

He grinned knowing for sure he would be proven to be innocent, but didn't wish to repeat his positive thoughts once more. "Who told you?"

"My parents. The person responsible for setting the whole thing up works for the company." Stepping a bit away she still needed to retrieve her books from her locker. "They want to repay you for being there for me. They are offering you any option."

"The only thing I wanted was the safety of others. Most of all I wanted your safety. You standing here like this is reward enough."

Leaning her head a bit to the left side, Helga raised her eyebrows up. "That's sweet, but think about it. First I need my stuff from my locker."

From her locker, Rhonda watched as casually as possible as Helga and Arnold were talking before she left to her locker. How will she win this one out? Spotting Brainy approach Helga now, Rhonda wished she was a fly on the wall over there right now.

Brainy leaned against the locker next to hers. "I won't ask you how you are since you got enough of it yesterday." Helga smiled a knowing smile there. "Tell me when your first track meet is."

"Are you going to cover it?"

"No, but I want to be there to watch you... I mean support you." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ugh."

Closing her locker, Helga turned towards him. "You just want to see us girls run that track. You want to see if we move in our sports bras or not." Coming closer she whispered. "Are you a bit hard up lately, Brainy? Tell me... What is a good looking guy like you single for?" Snickering at his flustered expression she moved away from him.

Well he will agree that something like that would be pleasant to watch, but he did want to support her. "Maybe a little of both. I'll be the guy at the finish line on one knee."

"Damn! You've gotten bolder than Football Head. What's up with you?"

Brainy decided to tell her what has been going on lately. While he can trust someone like, Phoebe. He felt that Helga knew him much better it seemed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Feeling patted against the arm, Curly glanced up to see Rhonda's smug expression on her face. "Go away."

Rhonda needed them to believe her. "Tell them, Curly. Tell them you saved me in that elevator. Tell them that I nearly went into cardiac arrest."

Sighing heavily, Curly started standing up. "Fine." Turning to see his fellow classmates wanting to hang on to his answer for confirmation he grabbed Rhonda by the arms. "She's right! It was terrible. Just so, so, terrible."

She was torn with slapping him or screaming at him. It was such an overdramatic display he was doing. "It's all right, Curly. I'm fine. I'm just fine." She tried to play a better actress compared to his over acting one.

Letting go of her arms, Curly slithered into his chair again as he hit his desk. "I'll tell you everything. All the horrible gory details of what happened. You will find out the truth."

Rhonda smiled at everyone weakly as he continued his bawdry display still.

"The elevator got stuck." He sniffled. "I called up the guy saying it was. Rhonda went into a panic. She tried to be brave, but failed." Removing his glasses to wipe away a fake tear, Curly tried hard not to laugh. "Oh how she tried, but when she couldn't do it no more, she... She... She..."

The class waited for him to get to it. They listened in rapt attention.

"She sat on the ground in her designer clothes and complained about it. WHY?!" Placing his head down, he faked his sobbing. "Why?" He added more weakly.

Feeling eyes on her, Rhonda felt red in the face. "Heh heh. Oh Curly is such a kidder."

Normal, he stood up quickly to face everyone. "Normally I am, but this time I will tell you the truth. Rhonda is over playing her role as a victim here."

"I am not! Helga is. Not me." Fists clenched and out to her sides, Rhonda growled. "She's lying and not me."

Narrowing his eyes at her, Curly pushed his desk aside to easily get in her aisle. "Oh really? So that whole media thing at her house was nothing but a crock?" Rhonda backed away from him slowly. "The killing of her butler right in front of her and Arnold."

Falling conveniently right in her chair, Rhonda's eyes became large just taking him in. He appeared so strong. So take charge. Blinking she looked down temporarily to knock out her heated thoughts from her brain.

"I for one believe her and Arnold. At least they aren't trying gimmicks to keep up their popularity." Tapping his chin, Curly pursed his lips. "You used Arnold to have even more popularity. You stole Helga's poems to knock her down some before posting that confession all over school."

"Please be quiet, Curly." Hugging herself, Rhonda wanted to maintain some decorum at least, but it was hard when so many were staring at them.

"I will, but one question for you: What is the next bullshit move you will pull?" Curly didn't want to go this far, but to besmirch Helga about lying angered him.

"You and her broke up. Why do you care still?" Rhonda wondered in a low tone.

Curly wasn't gonna talk down to, Rhonda anymore just to put her in her place. He thought to be honest. "Because Helga has always cared about me. She at least respects me. Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean I can't be around her still as friends. I will stand by her side always. She didn't want this attention. She would of loved to give it all to you if it would wane people's desires in questioning her. Helga isn't interested in popularity. She is just interested in succeeding in life." Turning around he went back to his desk to sit down after he straightened it up.

Rhonda looked at her manicured nails. She didn't completely believe, Helga's act one wit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They both stared at the flame of the Bunsen burner. While it was low, Helga and Arnold both felt like moths that were attracted to the flame. It helped let them fantasize. Imagine things. It seemed that some of the other students were doing the same thing as them while the teacher spoke. Helga heard the sound of her heart beating in her ears. Then thought about his lips on her. The way he had her against that wall in that passage way. She tore her gaze away from the flame to look outside. She couldn't dare fantasize right now. She wasn't ready for anything right now with Arnold.

Arnold remembered waking up this morning in a sweat. It didn't have to do with his usual morning thoughts that accompanied him when he dreamt of her. It was a panicked expression on her face and not the one he always associated with her now. Tearing his eyes from the flame he saw her face turning towards him. There on her face was a slight smile on it. He knew what he wanted, but he knew to wait until she was ready. Bringing his hand out casually for her, he was happy that she accepted it. So many things have bonded them together. Only one thing really managed to tear them apart and that was her dad separating them both.

"Never leave my life again." He whispered.

She squeezed his hand lightly. "I'll certainly do my best."

From the corner of their eyes they spotted their mixture finally changing. They didn't want to let go of the other's hand, but they needed to do their school work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At lunch, Sheena came running up to the table to show her the letter she had been wanting to talk about. Sitting down next to, Stinky she waved it around. "Oh guys! I got a letter from Eugene finally."

"Well finally I get to know where Eugene is." Helga said out loud before stopping Arnold from speaking. "Yes I realize I haven't asked and that is my stupid bad."

Sheena clutched the letter to her chest in glee. "Well Helga he is in New York at a very prestigious academy that handles talented teenagers. They help with music, dancing, acting. It is a drama school."

Helga nodded her head. "Well that's cool."

Arnold was sitting in front of Helga so he needed to turn his head more down the side to see, Sheena. "So tell us how he is."

Sheena opened up her mouth to speak only to have, Sid interrupt her.

"I bet he's already caused thousands of dollars worth of damages so far." He guffawed out.

"Yeah! I bet he's broken his legs in several pieces." Stinky interjected while about to put some more lemon pudding in his mouth.

Sheena kept up her positive thinking. "Well no, he..."

"Oh, oh, oh I know! He ate so many Mr Fudgy bars that he puked them all out into the hallway. HA HA HA HA HA!" Harold chortled out obnoxiously.

Leave it to Patty to hit him upside the head. "No, Harold that was you." She reminded him in her classic monotone voice.

Scratching his head, Harold had to agree to that. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that."

With more talking happening around the table, Arnold tried to get them to settle down, Curly rested his head against his hand, Gerald shook his head, and Phoebe tried to help.

"All right you, chuckle heads! Will you shut your yaps so Sheena can tell us about, Eugene. I know I want to actually know." Helga's voice cut through the entire table. Seeing them settle down she looked to, Sheena. "Proceed."

"Why thank you, Helga." Clearing her throat, Sheena told them. "Well he says that his musical teacher is so talented this year. He has taught him even more vocal exercises that have helped him reach those notes he can only dream of. Basically he is almost operatic. Eugene hopes that it will expand his horizons even further in the industry. Learning an instrument has been a bit of a challenge so far, but dancing is something he is excelling at."

"That's great to hear, Sheena. Is he at least happy there?" Arnold wondered.

"Yes he is. He promises to call me as soon as possible. I can't wait. Maybe he'll be famous one day. Oh wouldn't that be exciting?"

"It ever so would be exciting, Sheena. We miss him." Lila said sweetly.

Taking a bite out of her sandwich, Helga briefly glanced up to Arnold as he was also looking at her. Feeling heated she instantly reverted her attention to her boring meal as her cheeks turned almost a scarlet color. She'll never be able to wait any longer if this keeps up.

From where he sat, Curly spotted Helga's cheeks as she blushed. Turning his attention back to his food he wondered if he would be alright if they began to start dating so soon after him breaking up with her? Feeling someone's eyes on him, Curly looked to see that it was Arnold where he gave a simple shrug before he resumed eating.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nudging Arnold at practice, Gerald brought his attention to him rather than their own team players. "When are you gonna ask, Helga out?"

"Gerald." His hissed out as one of their players with the anger management problem was lining up himself into hurting something really badly. "We had masked men come to her house and try to kidnap her just this past monday. You want me to go and ask her out now? That is pretty insensitive."

"NEVENS!" The coach yelled out as that player grabbed the helmet off another player in a rage of emotions. "Get the hell over here!"

"Guess the coach sees what we've had to see." Arnold said as he moved to place his helmet on.

Gerald watched as Neven's started to point at the ground before his fellow teammates in a fit of anger. "I have a feeling he'll be tossed off this team. Why can't we just have Harold in here? He almost passed if it wasn't for him."

"I don't know. I'll have to ask later when, Neven's isn't around to hear us. He could be an alternate player." Arnold saw Helga running past them making him smirk.

Seeing his friend's attention get pulled away by a running blonde, Gerald patted his back. "It may be insensitive to you, but that is the girl of your dreams. Don't waste time like you wasted time in dumping, Rhonda. She might get snatched away again."

Arnold was about to say something when the coach called both him and Gerald over. They guessed the talk was about to happen now as, Neven's stormed off the field. Watching him stop just as the girls were coming around again he stopped right in front of them. "Now what?" Arnold muttered as he jogged up over to him. "Neven's!"

Neven's ignored him as he eyed both Helga and her teammate, Rochelle. "You other girls can leave. I want to talk to blondie and red here."

Snorting out in derision, Rochelle ran around him. "I don't think so."

Shrugging, Neven's turned to Helga. "Well you'll do. Wanna party this weekend?"

"No." Moving to leave he grabbed her hand prompting her to yell at him. "What gives you the right to act like an ass?"

Rushing up to Neven's, Arnold grabbed his arm to haul him away. "Sorry, Helga." He apologized as he brought him to the other side of the track. "What is your problem? Why have you been acting this way?"

"Tch. Who gives a fuck? Are you my mommy about to send me to my room without food as my punishment?"

Arnold narrowed his eyes. "No, but I do want you to be ok. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Moving his arm in a circle to knock Arnold's hand away from him, Neven's shook his head. "I'm not a girl. I don't talk about my emotions like some pansy ass. Just leave me alone since I already can't take even this shit any more."

Arnold didn't want to back off. "So are you giving up football? Is that what you are saying now?"

"You got that right. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna take all this crap off me." Watching the girls running past, Neven's enjoyed the scenery. "All this just to get chicks."

Standing there watching him leave, Arnold guessed he did just give up without pushing him. Turning around he ran across the track to reach his team. Shaking his head he approached, Gerald and their coach. "He's giving up on football."

Sighing the coach growled as he called everyone into formation. "Than that means I call the next person on the list who didn't make it. I'll let you boys know how that goes." He told them before bringing them in to run some plays.

OO

After taking a shower after practice, Arnold was lucky enough to find Helga leaving the locker room too. Getting her attention he jogged up to her. "You did great out there. Hardly stopped."

"I guess you counted us being stopped by that caveman as our stopping point. My coach spoke to yours after she told us to shower up." Hugging her coat a bit tighter around herself she shivered. "So what will happen with that goon?"

"He quit so it looks like, Harold will be playing football with us. I was changing up when he came up to me to tell me that Harold said yes. Now he has to keep up his grades." He replied.

Helga smirked. "Patty will keep him on the straight and narrow. She has this power over him." Fast approaching the lot she yawned. "I thought they would be going out, but she told me they aren't. Some wrestler from another school."

"Can I hitch a ride with you?" When she nodded he spoke about, Patty. "She mentioned that while he can act mature some times, he ends up in his old ways of immaturity. She just resigned herself in being just a female best friend to him."

"Well it is better than nothing." She figured as she went to unlock her doors. Quickly heading inside her car she turned on the heater. "It just keeps getting colder or is that my imagination?"

"Well no it isn't. Our weather system is so screwed up that I believe our planet is just throwing its proverbial hands up in the air and letting us have it." Arnold figured as he watched her warm up her hands next to the vent.

Helga glanced at him. "Any thoughts yet about your payment?"

He shook his head to her, but he knew what he wanted. "No, but right now I have homework to do and not much else." Sighing he almost slid further down in her seat. "I need a job."

"Don't want to work for us?"

He loved the slight teasing tone in her voice. That cute mischievous look in her expression. "I don't want a part time job that sucks up all my personal time. I do have to be at practice and such."

"Well my parents will actually understand. You are after all the captain of the team, and I hear our team is quite good. What harm will it do to ask them? I'll make sure he doesn't slave drive you." She suggested. "My dad loves a winner."

He considered it. "I'll need to consult my parents to see if this truly is a good idea. They will want me to focus on my studies."

"That's understandable." Suddenly she got an idea. "You are decent with electronics and stuff. Right?"

"Yeah."

"You can help me with an app. I've been stuck how to come up with my reasonable explanation of my idea. You saw me at the party with Curly just goofing around. Well I told him it was for an app idea. It was something to quell his anger down at me and to explain to others if they questioned him." Helga began to laugh at the thought. "He already liked the idea so I need it to come to fruition." Putting her hand on him her eyes lit up. "Actually I'm sure you have a lot of thoughts going on in that Football Head brain of yours. You always did. We would cut you in on the profits. It would help tremendously with recruiters. What do you say?"

Arnold thought about it knowing he could trust her. While he had plenty of thoughts in his head he couldn't help not think this: He'll get a chance to work beside her. It was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. "I'd love that."

"Good!" Putting the car in reverse, Helga shifted gears again before they left the parking lot. "Now it just leaves your favor."

Arnold would love to ask her father and mother for permission in dating their daughter one day soon. That's the biggest thing he wanted right now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **People who think they know everything are a great annoyance to those of us who do, Isaac Asimov -**

Brainy picked his cell up to read the text from his desk. Standing up he walked over to his bed to text the person back.

 **So many quotes to me, but with no true response to what you are thinking about. - Brainy**

 **I believe that if life gives you lemons, you should make lemonade.. And try to find somebody whose life has given them vodka, and have a party, Ron White -**

He smirked at that one.

 **No parties until I get what you really want. - Brainy**

He adjusted himself on the bed as his back rested against his headboard. Flipping a textbook open he heard a vibration once more.

 **Let us always meet each other with a smile, for the smile is the beginning of love, Mother Teresa -**

 **Later handsome -**

Brainy read the quote once more. His eyes blinked wondering what they were up to.

* * *

 **Hello all! It is time for me to play catch up with my writing as soon as this writers block ends. I'll do my best. Also about the Trevor question, I do have something in mind. Also with Brainy's mystery texter.**


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the week went by and on saturday, Helga woke up in her bedroom feeling still not at home in that mansion. What with her avoiding that one area like the plague where, Trevor was killed. The rest of the staff feeling ill at ease. Her parents even afraid of leaving the mansion for much longer periods at a time, Helga rolled over on her side to grab her extra pillow to wrap her arms around. She sighed as she looked out the window. The small window for such a place. She cursed the designer of this mansion. Her window in her old room had a much larger window. This one really didn't open that much.

She sighed as she went to see the time. She had to get up for the funeral to pay her respects. She felt guilt that even though it truly wasn't her fault, she still felt it. He died protecting her. Hearing a knock at the door followed by her mom's voice, Helga told her to come in.

"Morning honey. Olga called saying she wished she was coming home to support you." Miriam walked over to the bed to place a couple of cinnamon rolls down with some orange juice.

Sitting up, Helga shrugged. "Hi mom. It is just as well as she doesn't come home. It isn't like I don't miss her, I do miss her, but I just don't want to see her husband."

Miriam tried to sound dismayed at her daughter for that, but even she had to admit she didn't like this Ian. "Unfortunately he is in our lives. We have to live with it. Be happy she managed to get him to sign a pre-nup."

Helga felt surprise nearly shocking her, but if it was Bob saying this than she will die of shock. "So you aren't a fan of him."

"Not really. I guess not drinking like I use to has now really cleared up my mind more. I see the fakeness of him. Thank goodness I never felt anything fake from Curly or Arnold. How do you feel after he broke up with you?"

Swallowing a bite of her roll, Helga shrugged. "I miss him in that way, but even I knew it wasn't going to last. He is such a unique guy that I just want the very best for him. As it is I'm not as heartbroken as I thought I would be. I'm just more sad about Trevor."

"Trevor was a good man. All of us hate not seeing him around." Miriam smiled. "Oh gosh before you came home, Trevor and your father would have these very long talks about so much. It was so hard to think of him as an employee. Just like Anita. It is rare when you meet someone that you think of so many fond thoughts of." Placing her hand under Helga's chin, Miriam examined her face. "I'm so happy to come home to see your face. I'm proud of you dear."

Eating the rest of her roll, Helga blushed. "Thanks mom."

Miriam wanted to do some girl talk with her daughter. "And what about Arnold?" She lilted out. "I am still very pleased what a gentleman he still is. Also I noticed how he couldn't take his eyes off of you at the party."

"Mom!" Stuffing her face with the last roll to prevent herself from talking, Helga couldn't believe how silly her mom was being.

Seeing her daughter's reaction, Miriam sang out. "Arnold and Helga sitting in a tree."

Swallowing the roll fast had Helga wishing she could slap her. "Seriously mom." Getting out of bed she quickly drank the rest of her orange juice. "I'm going to take a shower then dress." Rushing away to her bathroom she still heard her mom singing still. Closing the door behind her, Helga breathed in a sigh of relief. "Criminy."

Grabbing the tray, Miriam smiled at her devilishness before exiting her room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The funeral was of course a solemn affair. Helga had officially met his son and ex-wife. She thought they would have animosity towards her and her parents, but they seemed fine on the contrary. Well she hoped so. She knew how people will automatically just change their minds.

Arnold was there along with Curly and even Phoebe to pay their respects. Helga mostly kept her head down even as she felt Phoebe take her hand. It was something that she was grateful for. Her friend to keep her afloat.

As everyone parted ways, Helga was walking slowly up to their vehicle as she stayed back with her friends as she slowly approached the car.

"We are going to play baseball tomorrow. Want to do that?" Arnold offered. "I know a lot of us want to go to the movies tonight if anyone is game."

Curly looked to Arnold before looking at the girls. "I'm game for both things."

"That's great." Arnold said before looking at the girls. "What about you both?"

"Pheebs?" Helga looked to her best friend.

"I was already going to the movies with Gerald so I would love to have you with us." Phoebe told her. "Also I say yes to tomorrow."

"Great! The movie starts at 8 and we were planning on eating at Slauson's at 6." Arnold informed all of them.

Nodding her head, Helga looked to Phoebe. "I bet Gerald is driving you."

"Yes he is."

Curly had no idea if he should offer to drive Helga now that they were just friends. Sometimes they were great with one another, and other times it was awkward. "I can meet you guys there. I have other things to do before hand so I'll see you at Slauson's."

Helga had a clue that he was unsure about things so she just said. "Well I'm gonna go home and take a nap since this has been a stressful day. I'll see you all at 6."

Receiving hugs from her friends, Helga turned around to join with her parents. In the backseat, she wanted to text Arnold but thought different as she leaned back in her seat. She'll love to take this dress off of her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After they ate at Slauson's, they went to the theater to pay for their tickets. As they waited for the girls, Arnold and Curly looked down a whole row of seats before sitting down as Gerald followed them. Both had been legitimately silent for some time after they both spotted Helga coming into Slauson's. They both couldn't help admire her as she sat down next to Phoebe. Both had unspoken thoughts that still spoke louder than words. As they took a seat, Curly couldn't help but wish that Helga sit next to him, but knew she will sit next to Phoebe.

Sitting next to Arnold while some of the guys dashed off to grab some refreshments, Curly looked to Arnold. "I know you want to be with her." Curly whispered out. "No need to deny it when I can see how you look at her."

Arnold turned his head to him. "I won't lie to you, so yes I do. I'm not gonna rush her when she had something horrible happen followed by you breaking up with her." Seeing how he frowned, Arnold added really quickly. "She doesn't hate you for that."

"It was bad timing on my behalf, but if it happened later it would of been another hurt down the line. I know I would get even more attached to her." Looking at his hands, Curly curled down his lips. "She just cares about you far more than me."

Arnold went silent as he heard the girls coming down the row. Helga sat down next to Phoebe so that had them both between Gerald and himself. Lila was naturally with Joey. Sheena and Nadine were nearer to Stinky and Sid. Patty was next to Harold since her boyfriend was sick at home. Glancing at Helga she saw her cheeks redden a little. He'll one day ask her out. He kept repeating that in his head, but as he thought about asking her own dad for permission, Arnold couldn't help but think about Curly. He didn't want him to hate him.

After her discussion over the phone with Phoebe regarding, Arnold and Curly, Helga thought she could be at ease right now, but she wasn't entirely. She just broke up with Curly so she didn't want to jump into things with, Arnold. She was still fragile and even though Arnold wasn't rushing things right now with her, she still wanted him to kiss her.

She once thought that her being away would be the end of her love of Arnold. Thought that when she was reintroduced into another environment, she would see that her love for him was nothing but a crush. She had her first relationship with, Darren who was sweet, but more friend-like. It did nothing to wane her love for Arnold even after so many years away, Helga looked Arnold up on Hillbook to take him in once more. She is still in love with him. Helga finally returns home to find him with Rhonda. Soon she ends up with Curly who was a pretty great surprise. She was attracted to him, and loved spending time with him. She just didn't love him in that way. She thought she was falling for him, but it wasn't that at all.

Hearing a gasp from Phoebe, Helga's attention went up to the screen wondering how much time was she spent thinking? Whatever the case, the movie ended soon enough so they all can make their way home. Seeing most of the boys pile up in Curly's car, Helga started walking to her car as Nadine honked her horn as she drove Sheena home. Lila was with Joey. Hearing her name being called out, Helga turned to see Arnold running up to her.

"Hey Helga. Do you mind driving me home? Gerald wants to spend some alone time with Phoebe." Arnold looked at her hopefully.

Grateful for some company, Helga nodded her head as they made their way to her car. Getting in she yawned. "Sorry. Long day."

Reaching over to take her hand, Arnold loved how her eyes went to his. "I know. I'm sure you'll get plenty of rest tonight. Pity I didn't drive you to Slauson's and drive you home so you wouldn't be driving right now."

"As nice as that thought is I know you didn't suggest it knowing how Curly might feel."

"Any regret in it being ended?"

Helga didn't really need to think about it. "Not really. He's meant for someone else. I believe that." Pulling out of the parking space she left the lot to drive him home. "I can't wait to play baseball. I don't care if it is a little chilly out since it will get me warm in no time."

"When was the last time you played baseball?"

"With you guys. So I might be rusty." She informed him. "Do you still have dangerous lumbar?"

Arnold groaned. "Only when I'm frustrated."

"I would say you never got me, but that is a mistake." Snickering at that private joke, Helga placed her hand on his shoulder when he pouted. "Oh come on. No permanent damage."

"You loved pranking me."

"You made it too easy." Lightly managing to pinch his cheek, she cooed. "You only prank the one you hold the dearest to your heart, Football Head."

His heart stopped at that. "So I'm just dearest, eh?"

Helga almost slipped up in saying something else. "You can say that, bucko. After all, I did get tossed into the pool."

"I did too by you."

"Just to be even. You do look cute all wet."

His tone lowered into that of a seductive quality. "You look good wet too."

Controlling herself, Helga cleared her throat. She had always wanted his attention. Desired it and to see him give it to her in such a way had her wishing she can step back in time to tell her 9 year old self that it will happen.

Noticing her behavior, Arnold sighed. "Did I take it too far?"

"Um no. I was just thinking about 9 year old me. As it is, we should slow down just a bit more since... Well you know."

He had to agree as they thought about safer topics to talk about till she dropped them off. "I'll see you tomorrow. We are playing at Tina Park since we let the younger kids take Gerald Field."

"Sure thing. I'll see you there. I don't have any equipment of my own." She told him feeling a bit guilty.

"Don't worry about that. We always bring extra." Undoing his belt, he leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Thanks for the ride and good night."

"Sure thing. Night to you too."

"Text me when you get home." Winking at her, Arnold left her car.

"Do you have any idea what you truly do to me, Football Head?" She questioned out loud to no one but herself. How is she going to maintain herself around him?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga lifted up her catcher's mask to watch Arnold's hit go out of the park. Stepping away from home base she watched as Sid came running in, followed by Sheena, with Curly doing the rest of the run on tip toes. Helga had to be amused by that before Arnold came running in.

"You are safe!" Gerald called out. "And also you won the game, my man."

All cheering on his side, Helga saw Harold do his typical whining act before focusing on, Brainy shaking his head at his display. "Nice to know some things don't change." She said to Gerald.

"Nope, little lady, they don't." He agreed. "Also you aren't rusty one bit. Neither is that snark of yours."

Rolling her eyes as they picked up the equipment to wander over to put it away so they could rest, Helga said, "Someone has to keep Harold's mouth shut or we'll be here forever." Putting it in the bag, Helga grabbed a water out of the cooler before sitting down.

"Ain't that the truth." He agreed before plopping himself down just because his feet didn't want him to do anything else.

On both sides of her, Arnold and Curly sat on either side of her. Behind her all she could hear was Stinky, Sid, and Harold snacking away. Gerald and Phoebe giggling about something. Sheena talking to Nadine about her club activities, and Brainy just paying attention to his phone.

Brainy glanced up after the last text that was sent just to see someone waving. Smiling he left the stands to run towards them. He was sure he gained the attention of his friends while he slowed down to look at a face he hadn't seen since she graduated. "Hey."

"Hey you yourself. Man you got even more handsomer since the last time we saw one another."

He looked at her 5' 7" height. She seemed far more healthier than the last he saw her. Her hair was certainly more tamed too seeing that it was always placed in a ponytail before due to her complaining about it. Here it was with her chestnut locks in a beach type wave. Her blue almond shaped eyes. The slight freckles on the bridge of her nose.

"You look beautiful, Sienna. Why are you here?" He wondered as he fought hard not to stray his eyes to her cleavage.

"Well I go to Hillwood University now. I transferred from there unhappy with the weather." She explained.

Meanwhile everyone was looking at Brainy speaking to the attractive woman in front of him. Sid was making comments on why doesn't he have a chance. Stinky kept repeating the word, 'Golly,' Every few seconds. The rest were a bit more casual. This included Harold.

"Who's the skirt?"

Curly and Arnold smirked at the same time at her question. "Looks like the old editor of the paper when we first went to high school. Her name was Sienna. I heard she favored him a lot." Curly answered her.

Arnold remained silent knowing what occurred between, Brainy and her. It shocked him that he would of entertained that thought of having sex in the newsroom, but at the same time he quietly applauded his boldness. Turning his head to Helga he knew he couldn't do that with her. He'd want to always remain very private.

Brainy made a funny expression on his face. "You do know our weather isn't the best either. Besides, why didn't you tell me?"

Her smirk before her eyes looked away before landing back on him in a very seductive way. "Just wanted to surprise you, Handsome." Taking a step closer she almost wanted to purr at how great he looked. He always looked fantastic to her, but how much more he matured had her swooning. "I would of done it sooner, but I was acclimating myself in a new college. Also there is a question I wanted to ask you but wanted to do it in person."

He tried to remain cool in front of her, but it was so hard. As much as Helga was his fantasy girl, Sienna was another that held a close second. "And that is?"

Sienna wanted to touch him, but needed to hold back some. "So are you 18 yet?"

That made his mouth go dry. The way her eyes pierced through him. That voice of hers. A body he knew all too well. Her intelligence. "No I'm not."

Disappointment spread through her face at that before she recovered. "Oh well." Leaning closer she whispered. "You are still worth the wait." Stepping back she smugly took in his impressed face. "Why haven't you ever told me your birthday? You just want to remain a mystery?"

It was his turn to be a bit smug. "You can say that. I never took much stock in my birthday."

Her eyes flitted over to the stands where his friends were. She recognized the lot of them except the attractive blonde. Sienna's eyebrow went up when she immediately connected the dots. "Is that Helga? That girl you spoke to me about?"

Brainy looked over to his friends even though he didn't need to. There she was between two men that loved her while this one was occupied with her. "Yes." Bringing his attention back to her she saw Sienna begin to chew her lip. "She's in love with Arnold and he's in love with her. Curly just broke up with her recently and stuff has happened so I know they are waiting to get together. Her and Arnold, I mean."

"Are you fine with that?" She should of asked him more personal questions during their chats, but that always led to her knowing that he'll ask her personal questions. Questions that would give away what she was doing when she was transferring.

"I'm more than fine with that. I want them happy." Seeing her distraction, Brainy leaned forward surprising her. "I'm still not 18 yet."

She smiled up at him. "Well than I'll see you again. Don't worry, I won't be a stranger."

"You better not." Winking at her, Brainy did want to kiss her but didn't want to risk anything just yet. "I missed you."

Winking back at him, Sienna started to turn away. "I missed you too."

Watching her leave, Brainy casually turned back around to join his friends. He knew there would be questions, but those questions he could easily handle.

* * *

 **I gave Brainy an older woman. Slightly older. There is your mystery texter. I didn't want it to be any of the other characters.**


	18. Chapter 18

Heading in his bedroom, Helga and him placed their bags on the ground as she took the sofa, and him the desk. This wasn't part of their homework assignments in any of their classes. This was for the app, Helga needed help with. Arnold did want some revenue, but most of all he wanted to work beside her.

"Quite honestly I don't think I can do an app like this. The whole goofing around that will help adults buy something for their children." Helga sighed as she tried to relax herself on his couch.

"Perhaps not, but you could do a lot of things to help appeal to adults. Something safe. Something easy to use." He grinned at an idea. "We already have wireless options in our cars. Well most cars. Stuff that makes it easier for you to talk hands free. I still notice a flaw in this though."

"That some get distracted easily still. Sometimes when you want to call someone and say it verbally to dial a certain person, it sometimes doesn't hear you." Interjected Helga.

"Yes. The amount of times that Rhonda almost got into an accident even just paying attention to her wireless was feeling like a short trip into a grave." Arnold pulled up a program where he can create things.

Examining his program, Helga then looked at the remote in his room. "What are some of the things you've done on there?"

Pulling up a program he then clicked it a few times to find the room dancing in different color lights. "That isn't much, and I hardly use it."

Seeing the red, green, and blue lights, Helga had to look at him directly. "Well that must be your early warning Christmas elf locator."

Smiling at her quip, Arnold then turned off the lights in the room just to put on the optics he placed on the skylight. They twinkled lightly before he placed some music on. "I got bored one weekend and put them all up there. Go up the ladder and you won't notice them hardly." Putting the regular lights on he watched Helga do as he instructed. Watching her examine the top as best as possible, Arnold was examining her.

"This is good." Getting down she came back to the couch. "You were really bored. How in the world did you set it up?"

Getting up from his chair he told her to sit down. "The schematics are there."

Helga's mouth opened some as she looked at it throughly. "What do you want to be career wise?"

Arnold sighed thinking about it. "I'm in so many arenas right now. Once I wanted to be just like my dad, but I'm more into something creative. I want to learn computer art. I love programming stuff." Glancing to his program, he then turned his head towards his skylight. "What about you?"

"Literary of course and also I will take some business courses in college." She smirked at him.

"Is your dad setting you up to take over the company one day?" He somehow caught the hint the second she leveled him with that look. The not so hidden one where she was fine with revealing something to someone.

She simply nodded her head. Helga felt that he was reading her completely right now.

"What about your sister?"

She shook her head. "Olga doesn't want to head up the business. For one thing she'll turn it into a hyper drive of Disney. She loves what she does and even if she doesn't make that much money on her very own, she's perfectly fine with it. Her husband wanted her to take over the business. The thing is he'll just run it into the ground if he did."

"How can you be sure of that?"

Helga leaned over to bring her spiral out of her bag. "Ian is a money hungry pig. Olga is slowly waking up to it. My own parents finally woke up when he was yelling in the background at her to take more initiative. I want her to divorce that sorry son of a bitch. She can honestly do much better than him."

Arnold felt bad for her sister even as he spotted her opening up her spiral. "I guess you want to handle our assignment for Literature. Surprised they didn't want to do this for Sociology."

She smiled just a bit just jotting her notes down. "Well it is due this friday. Also I do have some information already filling in the questions. With the program I'm leaving it in your hands. Think of it as going on your resume for the future." Winking at him she took a glimpse of her questions.

Bringing his notebook up, Arnold was happy to have two more classes with her. He loved the morning one the best due to just seeing her first thing. Loved her as a lab partner. Loved that the teacher picked their names for this project. "You really love being helpful to me."

"You can say that. Also what is your middle name?"

"Phillip. What is yours?"

"Ugh I hate it as much as my first." She made a face as she scribbled his full name down. "I swear I had a feeling what your middle name was."

Leaning forward he knew she was dodging him. "Now yours, Helga." He practically sing songed her name.

She made a disgusted face. "Geraldine."

"Really?"

"As if I would make it up? Want to see my license to prove it?" She challenged with a tilt of her chin. "I already know your birthday and you know mines given the fact you temporarily blinded me in the 4th grade."

"Want me to tickle you for that remark?"

She grimaced. "No thanks. I already know what you want to do and what I want to do. Now who do you look up to?"

Arnold smiled warmly there. "I have to pick my parents and grandparents. I would say someone else, but seriously I knew I looked up to them a long time back. You?"

Helga's face soured up some. "To tell you the truth it changes. I admire many literary geniuses. I just can't name one right now. Can I get back to you on that?" She looked at the next question. "Your hero?"

"Mickey Kaline. You heard me spout out about him plenty of times and it hasn't changed." Watching her jot it down without questioning him, he asked. "Yours?"

Helga groaned to herself at that one. "I have none. With how my upbringing was me practically raising myself I had none to speak of. I don't feel I'm pathetic. Just sad."

"You aren't sad though. You are being truthful. There are plenty of people out there without none. Don't think too harshly about it." Arnold gently said to her as her eyes met his again.

She wanted the words to comfort her, but it didn't right now. "Your best friend is Gerald and mines is Phoebe. Favorite genre of music is jazz. In specific, Dino Spumoni."

"What is your favorite genre?"

"Rock. Classic. I love various bands but I can't stop myself from loving Queen." Helga jerked up her smile finally. "David Bowie is also tied there."

Jotting that down, Arnold smiled at her. "Two prefect choices there. Legends." His eyebrow jerked up. "Favorite quote at the moment."

Helga thought of one right off the top of her head. "My mission in life is not merely to survive, but to thrive; and to do so with some passion, some compassion, some humor and some style. Maya Angelou." She points to him.

His grin was almost contagious. "You are doing a mighty fine job there, Ms Pataki."

"Why thank you very much, Mr Shortman. Now you."

"Believe that life is worth living and your belief will help create the fact. William James." Listening to her snicker, Arnold moved forward to tickle her knee.

Jerking at that, Helga slapped his hand away. "Not surprised it was a positive quote. Sounds like you though." Moving her spiral up she blinked. "You know that Curly and Rhonda have the same class, correct?"

"Yes, but first period." His eyes went wide. "Are they partnered together?"

"Yep. That poor poor insane freak of ours." She smirked. "Perhaps he needs some sugar content for tomorrow."

"Perhaps so." Arnold needed to deter this conversation still feeling that jealousy towards him. "Who has kept you stable all this time? Grounded."

Helga had an idea on why he cut back into their homework assignment. "There are two people actually. Phoebe and you." She looked away briefly. "Are you jealous of Curly?"

"Yes I am." He answered honestly. "Mines have been my grandparents and also Gerald."

They didn't speak for some time as they both just gazed directly into the others eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Curly was pulling his hair out as she was busy on her phone gabbing about gossip and fashion trends. Unable to take her lack of attitude anymore, Curly filled out his paper before sliding it under her. Standing up ready to be done with her, Curly left the library. He already knew enough about her to do his assignment so he made his way to his car without her stopping him. Getting in, Curly left finding himself driving all the way to a music store.

Stepping inside there was some chaotic music playing that helped erase his wasted 20 minutes with Rhonda. As he wandered around he spotted Nadine in another aisle looking at some classical music. Finding her far more agreeable to speak to he wandered up to say hello to her.

"Hello Curly. You got away from Rhonda unscathed. Good for you." Nadine was speaking a bit more louder just so he could hear her.

Curly smiled at her as he spotted Mozart in her hands. "For your insects?"

"Yes. Mostly the butterflies. Also the flowers love it." Nadine beamed. "What are you here for?"

"To erase Rhonda from my memory. If I was still with Helga I'd be busy with her."

Nadine touched his arm. "I have to be honest I didn't quite see you both together. Nothing bad, mind you. I just thought you both had a more similar personality, but you did look really happy. So did she."

Curly shrugged as he fingered some albums. "I never did too, but I enjoyed talking to her. Oh I knew she had feelings for someone else."

"Arnold." Spotting his surprised look, Nadine touched her temple. "I do have a brain and eyes. What would you say if she ended up with him so soon?"

He thought about it and knew it was eventual that it would happen. "I wouldn't mind. It would sting if it happened way too soon, but I want her happy. I know she wants me happy."

Hearing her phone she checked the screen to snicker. "She's probably calling up to complain about you."

"Eh. I don't give a shit. I'll leave you alone, Nadine. Later." Yeah if he could he would have Helga back in his arms kissing him back. Now he knew her heart belonged to someone else.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was time for her to leave. Questions were done so they can make up a story of their partner. The application ideas were put out more so as Helga went to pick up her book bag and both of them stood up, Helga and Arnold were face to face. Inches separated both of them as no words passed. They both heard their own heartbeats beating heavily in their ears. Helga forced herself to move away as she went slowly to his door. Her eyes went to the door knob before her hand touched it.

Arnold watched her hesitating. He willed her silently to turn to him. His movements were slow as he drew himself nearer to her. His eyes went to examine each strand of her hair. He knew she had silky tresses. He prayed that she would turn to look his way once more.

Helga turned back to him finding herself not wanting to leave as she slowly let her bag slide slowly down to the ground. Not much time has passed from Curly, but she was sure of her feelings for, Arnold. "Arnold, I..."

She was cut off by him pressing her gently against the wall. His lips upon hers as they weren't slow this time, but far more passionate. His tongue meeting with hers in a wild tango. Them moaning passionately as her arms wrapped around him. Feeling him lift her up felt sexy with how he brought her up to carry her back to his couch. She didn't mind him letting her straddle him just as long as they don't break the contact with their kissing.

He can hear how heavily they both were breathing. Loved her that she didn't break contact as he did this. His hand ran up her back while the other went through her hair. They both moaned a lot more wantonly and as much as he wanted to not break it he had to.

"I love you, Helga."

Her lips were plump and bruised happily as she peered into his eyes. "I love you too." With that they kissed even more heavily again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hearing rampant loud banging followed by the doorbell, Curly stalked to the door. Looking through the peephole had him rolling his eyes before opening it up. There she was in her indignant state. Arms crossed right under her chest. The way she tapped her foot in impatience. The way she tried to glare at him.

"I'm here for you to apologize to me about leaving me like that." Rhonda turned her nose in the air to continue her one woman act of; The Princess snob with the petty disposition knocks again.

She was the only one who brought this ugly side of him. All he wanted was fun. He wanted to delve in the stuff he loved. His stresses were far less than this drama that Rhonda enjoyed putting out. Staring at her angrily had him slamming the door in her face. He knew she was about to knock again and while he waited, he got ready for it. The neighbors will be eating very soon.

Rhonda huffed in annoyance at his behavior. She did nothing wrong at all for him to leave. "Curly! You will answer this door immediately." She demanded with the tapping of her foot. "I'm warning you. You have no idea who you are crossing here." Door opening up she smugly looked at him before he threw a shirt in her face. Ripping it off her head she opened her mouth to speak only see him laying out in the pathway almost completely nude. "What are you doing?"

Raising his hand up in the air to halt her from anymore harm, Curly laid in the theatrics. "Rhonda please be reasonable. Please! Oh god." Crawling away from her he poured on the waterworks when he noticed some of his neighbors beginning to work. "Don't harm me."

"Harm you?" Her mouth opened up just as she noticed he was attracting an audience prompting her to leave his stoop to head over to him. "Now see here, Curly. I want you to cease and desist this at once. You hear me?" Taking his shirt she threw it at him just to have him grab it for dear life.

"Thaddeus? Are you alright, son?" A man asked from across the street.

Rhonda opened her mouth up to speak but Curly got on his knees to plead to the man.

"Mr Costello, she's only angry at me for not wearing anything correct anymore. She was tossing my clothes away leaving me with only underwear to wear. I can't wear underwear to school. Imagine what people will say." Curly bowed his head. "Don't worry I'll help her calm herself as soon as I do myself. I'm just shocked at the stuff she tore off my person."

The male stepped down a few steps narrowing his eyes at Rhonda. "Young lady see here, you will stop harassing Thad. He's a very good boy who may do some strange things, but he is a good person after all. Anyone who does this is a monster."

Rhonda protested in almost a shrill voice. "I am no such thing. He is the monster. He is lying to you. True I believe his clothes can do with some updating, but..."

Curly started crying again. "I told you. I'm comfortable in what I wear."

"He's lying though." Rhonda pointed at him before turning on her heel to walk away. Last thing she needed was this drama.

Settling down some, Curly eased his neighbor into thinking he has this handled. He just couldn't believe she did that. After that he turned around just passing her car on the way up to his home. Putting his clothes on he wasn't surprised that she didn't drive away. Walking over to her car he flung the car door open.

"I left you behind because you were the rude one who was talking on your phone knowing for a fact that we had a project together. I'm not thrilled with it, but I would love to have a good grade. Maybe you don't, but I do. As for this display right now I want you to feel some rudeness shoved in your face. Yes it was a prank, but how did it make you feel?" Slamming her door shut he stalked back up his stoop before heading into his home locking the door.

Rhonda was breathing hard at what occurred. "Gah! I hate you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Making sure her hair and clothes didn't look all mussed up, Helga giggled at their intense make-out session. Licking her lips she turned her head back to look at him. "Now I really must go, but we do need to talk about this."

Bringing his hand up to touch her hair, Arnold twirled a strand in his finger lightly. "I know. Too soon for Curly to see this so you want to keep it private for now."

She nodded her head. "I don't want to, but I'm afraid of hurting him." Leaning back on his couch she placed a hand on his leg. "Just for now. I swear it."

Bringing her closer Arnold kissed her. "What about Gerald and Phoebe?"

"The slip of the tongue." Groaning she felt bad for this. "I trust them both, but I know how we humans get when we talk at times. Sometimes we forget to check our surroundings. Phoebe and I have nearly let the cat out of the bag from either of our secrets."

Kissing her cheek, Arnold held her. "Gerald can be the same thing. For now. I do want to bring you out to do things. I know they know we have been doing things like friends."

"True and I'll still welcome that." Nuzzling her nose against his she giggled. "You already make me happy."

"You already make me happy." Kissing her, Arnold stood up to walk her to her car. "I want you to call or text me when you get home."

She couldn't believe him. "I'll be fine, but I will do that. Maybe I want to hear your voice one more time." Kissing him she waited for him to open his door up. "So are you STD free?"

Arnold couldn't believe she picked this moment to ask him. "Yes I am. You happy?"

"Yes, but I know you are happier."

Descending the steps they walked down the hallway before going down the second set. They felt both giddy and anxious for their next private time. They knew they would have a hard time kissing the other.

Walking her to her car, Arnold chanced himself by giving her a brief kiss. "I love you."

Her smile was very large. "I love you too, Football Head. I'll tell you when I make it home."

"You better." Waiting for her to climb in and buckle up he waved at her before watching her depart. "Well I got the girl of my dreams."

Helga cheered in her car as she drove down the street. Excitement poured through her. "I finally have him. Yes!" Putting the radio on she started singing along to some music. It will be a very happy night indeed.

* * *

 **Thanks for all your reviews. I'm doing my best with writing so be patient with me. Tax season, being a mom, and stuff can be nuts. I even have my editor and good friend Historia to write out one chapter out for me for special reasons.**


	19. Chapter 19

Walking outside with his coffee in hand, Brainy was none too surprised when he heard Sienna's voice. He smirked at the attention as he turned to greet her. She looked pretty wonderful today. When did she not in his opinion?

Sienna smiled up at him enjoying how the light hit him perfectly. "Morning handsome. I know you are on your way to school, but I wanted to ask you a question." She took one step closer. "Are you 18 yet?"

He let the question drift in the air while he took a few more moments in taking her in before heading to school. "No."

"Will you tell me or will you leave me dangling?"

Leaning down, Brainy enjoyed how her eyes lit up. "You'll know when I turn 18, Sienna." He didn't inform her how, but he will.

Later at school he was wandering down the hallway back to his class when he ran into his first love. His still fantasy. It was strange to run into her like this when it was always her and Arnold colliding together. But there she was on the ground actually laughing.

"Uh sorry, Helga. Let me help you up." Brainy offered as he held out his hand. Waiting for her to take it, he savored the feeling. "You all right?"

"Yeah. I can't believe I ran into you like that. You don't have a Football Head." She teased as she wiped her pants down.

"Not since the last time I looked in a mirror. If I could I would just for a chance with you." He flirted.

She snorted at that. "Uh you seem to be pretty sweet on that very pretty girl from the baseball field. I was told she was an editor here when she was a senior."

"Well I do have a diamond ring for her too. Yours is more of a pink stone."

The flirts he sent her was either bolder or like this. "So is this a two way street between you and her?"

"Uh yeah, but she's older than me. She keeps asking me if I'm 18 yet and my response is no. I wish I was because we both fear in getting her in trouble." Watching her shrug, Brainy watched when she razzed it.

Helga clapped her hand on his arm. "That is both noble and a bit silly. She's a hot girl. You are a hot guy who is not only a stalker but a damn smart guy. Many would high five you for landing someone like her. The ones who can't understand the wait are simply paranoid. Oh I know I shouldn't be supporting this whole jailbait thing, but even I can see you are in love with her."

Brainy wasn't surprised with her observation there seeing that she had been in love for a very long time with one person alone. "To be honest I also love the whole pursuit thing. I never had it quite like this before. We did butt heads in the beginning, but it turned out to be more heated in a good way. Something similar to you and Arnold."

"Well I do know your birthday. You left your wallet open a bit too long so I was curious." She enjoyed his knowing expression. She never could hide things from him and likewise from him. "She won't be waiting long soon enough."

"I know." Checking his watch Brainy knew he had to go back to class. "I need to head back. I'll see you later."

"See you later."

Walking in opposite directions, Helga snickered when she spotted Arnold in the hallway with a hall pass in his hand. Waving at him she checked the opposite direction from him while he checked the opposite direction of her. Meeting up they both embraced to have that kiss that felt way too long already in between the last one. They breathed in one another as they both made out. Her back pressed against the locker as they both released a self satisfied moan. When they heard a door closing in the distance they separated as cheesy grins showed on their faces.

"See you after practice?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course. I do need to give you a ride after all." Winking at him, Helga walked away knowing she had his attention on her backside.

Examining her in those jeans had him desiring more as he rushed down the hallway to take her hand and twirl her against him. "You really have no idea what you do to me, Helga." He huskily told her as he kissed her once more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda decided to have a better view of a particular table today. There were the happy crew that once housed the same classroom of PS118. This included Nadine who wanted to eat with them today. Rhonda's finger traced the outline embellishment of her compact she bought. It soothed her while she scanned each individual. There was Curly talking to Nadine happily. There was nothing noting her wanting anything more deeper with, Curly so she moved on to the next couple. Gerald and Phoebe she had nothing to gain there. She could plant something in Phoebe's head that will be against Helga, but knew that would backfire. Lila was a no go. Sid would think she was hitting on her.

Helga and Arnold. Now they sat together as they spoke to their best friends across from them. Rhonda spotted how close Arnold was to Helga. She already knew they both left practice together. She watched casually until she spotted it. She spotted Arnold placing his hand on Helga's leg. She watched as he removed it before Helga's cheeks went red.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Practice went well as always. Helga noticed that Arnold was going to leave the field later than them so taking a shower she thought about kissing him again. Loved the thrill earlier when he whirled her around to rush in a passionate kiss. She was in heaven as she floated from class to class. Even practice was a breeze.

Turning off the knob, she toweled off before heading to her locker to put her clothes on. She wondered if she truly had a smile plastered on her face. She felt it and for once didn't care as she put her hair up in a ponytail after pulling her clothes on. Waving good bye to her team mates she left the locker room in a dead stop. Her breathing felt like it stopped as she witnessed Arnold kissing another girl. Tears fell down from her eyes as she turned to leave quickly.

Gerald was walking down from the field unknowing what was happening. Glancing over to see Helga standing there in self-defeat had him turning around to see that the girl who approached Arnold with some type of, 'You are my hero,' type bull now kissing him, his mouth dropped open. Hearing the rushing of feet, he looked over to see Helga running away. Turning back around to look at his friend he saw Arnold pushing the girl away before wiping his mouth with his hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Arnold was saying. "I'm not interested in you."

"Arnold!" Gerald cried out.

Looking up he saw him pointing towards the parking lot to find Helga running to her car. "No." He breathed out before throwing his equipment down to run after Helga. "HELGA!"

Gerald's eyes went back to the brunette grinning away. Watching her turn towards him she blew him a kiss before leaving with pride. His mouth opened up knowing who was responsible for this. Glancing to the parking lot, Helga's car was speeding away while Arnold came walking back. Strolling to his equipment, Gerald picked his stuff up.

Arnold was growling at himself as he reached Gerald finally. "I didn't want that to happen. She just grabbed me to kiss me."

"Just explain it to Helga. I know you both have these feelings with one another, but she should understand." Gerald told him. "It isn't like you both are boyfriend and girlfriend."

Arnold sighed. "I know." Thing is they are in secret for now. "That girl never so much as talked to me before. This also means when I was with Rhonda."

"She's another evil concubine from the, Rhonda circle." Gerald said with displeasure. "You shouldn't of said a word to the girl. You should of walked away."

"That's rude."

"What is rude is what she did. That look of sadness that was on Helga's face spoke volumes. That was the look of betrayal." Gerald fell silent before hitting him against the arm with his helmet. "Who in the hell do you think you are fooling? I saw those looks going around in school. That wasn't friendship. You are with her and in secret."

Arnold couldn't lie. "Fine but it has been since last night. Are we that readable?"

"Yeah, duh! Phoebe can read it. Don't act surprised if Curly does too." Gerald answered. "That means that Rhonda can read it. Snakes will always find their prey."

"I need to talk to Helga right away. I have to shower and change so I can talk to her." He was panicking. "What if she goes and sees Curly and wants him back? OH god I..." Getting hit again on the arm, Arnold narrowed his eyes at Gerald before running off inside the locker room.

O

Helga didn't want to go home. Didn't want to head to Phoebe's feeling that her friend has gotten enough of her angst from the past to last a lifetime. She was almost tempted to see Curly, but knew that was weakness so she went with another weakness as she nursed her milkshake at the diner that Arnold brought her to.

Arnold. He was already cheating on her.

Hearing the waitress come over she ordered a double cheeseburger with extra fries. She wanted to chow down. Wanted to forget just for a little while. Hearing her phone she glanced at the screen to see that it was Arnold. She sighed as she picked it up.

"I don't want to talk to you so go to hell, Arnoldo." Hanging up she played with her shake with her straw.

Hearing the phone ring in the diner, Helga ignored that as she concentrated on the music. Maybe she shouldn't of came back after all. Sighing she had a pecan pie placed down in front of her.

"I didn't order this." Helga told the waitress.

"I know." Winking at her the waitress strolled away.

Helga eyed the slice in front of her. Studied it. It smelled so good. As her eyes took in the details she wasn't paying attention to much else until someone sat down in front of her prompting her eyes to fly up to that of Arnold. "Go away." She bit out.

Shaking his head, Arnold will fight for this relationship. "No. That was one of Rhonda's minions. She came up to me with a crock of a story and before I knew it she grabbed me to plant a kiss on me. I don't want anyone else, Helga. You are the girl that I want. The girl that I need. The girl that I want to marry one day."

Leaning back she pointed to the pie. "You have something to do with this bribe?"

"Yes. I told the waitress to give you a slice of their best pie. Be thankful it isn't strawberry." Leaning forward, Arnold hated how hurt she was. "I swear to you on my life. My families lives, that I am not lying to you. I love you. I only want you." He saw her trying to shield her eyes, but she wasn't doing a great job of it as she flitted her eyes around to minor details of the table. "Also Gerald and Phoebe knows about us and obviously Rhonda since that trick was played."

Her attention went back to him. "Did you tell Gerald and Phoebe?"

He smiled. "No, because we both didn't do a great job of hiding it today. We trust our friends."

"Yes. She kept my secret for a long time." Sighing she reached out to take his hand. "I ordered an insane amount of food."

"Same here. That's why I asked the waitress to give me the same so you wouldn't eat alone."

Biting her lip she didn't want to cry but she covered her eyes over. "Oh Arnold I'm so sorry."

Leaving his side of the table to go to hers he held her. "Don't be. I can imagine how it looked. Helga I love you and only you. You are the one I desire. The one I crave."

Kissing him, Helga smiled against the kiss. "Same here."

"Here is the food for the happy couple. Eat up, huns." The waitress smiled at them in full cheer. "I'm giving you the lovebird special." Winking at them both she turned away to attend to the other tables.

Arnold's eyes went large. "That is a lot of food."

She giggled. "I was that upset." The burgers were much larger than expected. The fries were practically pouring off the plates. "You know something... Fuck it. Let's chow down. I'm starving."

Kissing her cheek, Arnold left her side to head to his. As much as he loved being beside her, he did love watching his love at a close distance. He also giggled at her managing to take the first bite of her large burger.

Raising her eyebrow up, Helga winked at him. "I'm certain you are thinking something interesting with that mind of yours." She implied.

He wasn't until then. He'll be welcoming back those hot and heavy dreams once more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Curly closed his laptop as he felt himself wormed into by something unseen. He knew it was all in his head. Was life simpler when he was young? He felt more freer to rush around in all his cackling glory. Plotting things that were more fun than harmful. Sure there was that Eugene incident with him sharpening his pencil until it was practically nothing. That was a bit harmful to a fellow friend.

As he got older and more responsibilities got piled on, Curly felt insane for a different reason. While he had more coherent thoughts to deal with things, he still felt a bit insane. Oh he knew he would have a business to run some day. A family fortune where they never enjoyed dipping into unless it was an emergency. An emergency that was thankfully not there at the moment.

Getting older meant the hormones were raging more. He thought the only person he'll ever love would be, Rhonda. Rhonda the evil as many know her as. No one ever let him think these thoughts until Helga. He missed her, but he couldn't be with her. It wasn't fair to either of them. He loved her and she didn't love him in that way. He could count the times he actually witnessed something kind from her compared to Rhonda. Yes he might be considered a stalker in knowing other aspects of Helga, but he was always in the right area at the right time. With Rhonda it was rare to see. So rare that it quickly vanished as if she didn't learn a lesson.

Maybe Rhonda was never capable of fully learning from her mistakes or lessons. Helga grew into a well rounded individual. Rhonda was nothing but cardboard.

Hearing his phone go off he saw it was from an unknown number. He was wary about it, but felt that it might erase these thoughts from his head temporarily.

"Hello?"

"Curly. We have our project due on friday and you don't have anything written down on me. I don't want you to make up facts about me so you have to listen to me." Rhonda was chattering on and on over the phone.

Funny how she can find his number or look up anything else about someone, but not know about his families wealth? He knew if she did know she would be all over him. Also if she did know and tried to fake knowing, she would be horrible at feigning anything really.

Curly interrupted her. "I know you love hearing the sound of your own voice, Rhonda, but I actually wrote down all of it. You talk a lot about your influences and all that other stuff. Your voice carries so yeah I know. As for calling me, don't repeat it until you change your personality."

"You left me sitting at that table and you are daring to be rude to me twice? You are a piece of work, Curly."

Huffing out an angry breath, Curly stealed himself. "You were talking on the phone. Blah blah blah, and you are calling me rude as you left me sitting there? You are rude to me. Rude to my friends. Rude to other people. I have no interest in speaking to you anymore. Don't worry about the report because it will be done." Hanging up he blocked her number. "I want to free the animals now."

On the other end, Rhonda stared at her phone in disbelief. How dare he?


	20. Chapter 20

**Many of you know that I have an editor for my stories so now she is my co-author. It helps and hopefully we can produce updates fast again. Thanks Historia70. Love you girl. Also thanks to all the reviewers.**

* * *

For the upcoming days, Arnold and Helga maintained a cordial friendship in front of others. They tried not to sit together at lunch. Tried not to give loving looks. Tried not to do anything that would deem them as a couple-to-be. It was hard to the point that when they went to his home after school to work on ideas and a perfect one application, they always ended up tangled up together. They didn't make love since she wasn't ready. They just made out heavily.

One day, Arnold showed her the finished product prompting her to straddle him in his desk chair to kiss him. "So I take it that you are pleased?"

"Yes." Glancing up to his lights that he implanted in his skylight she knew that would make money too. "Ever thought about patenting that idea up there? Your skylights."

His happy accident was up there. "Yes."

Pointing to the app program behind her, Helga was happy with his brain. "This will make more small change than large. That up there will make you more. You can make them twinkle but I seen you brighten them up. Imagine this being able to replace recessed lighting."

He could imagine that. He also could imagine something else as he took her hand. Her left hand. Raising it up he then placed his thumb and index finger on her ring finger. "I imagine a lot of things, Helga."

She warmed at the feeling with his fingers on her ring finger. Moving forward she kissed him. "I'm not dropping my drawers just yet, Arnold." She teased.

Moving his face to her neck he nibbled her there. "We have plenty of time for that. Right now I love this sweet moment between us."

Helga felt herself drift on to a dream world. She was always captivated by him. "Mmm."

Arnold loved when she was hypnotized by something he did. He wished he knew this a long time back when she was a pain to him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brainy approached Sienna from behind. He almost laughed about himself doing this with another instead of, Helga. He missed those punches to his face. Missed days of catching her spouting off her poetry. Helga grew up and has a chance to be with the one she loves. As for himself, Brainy was near to the other woman he loves. It was two varying degrees of love between, Sienna and Helga. Degrees that show to others as he got close enough to be daring.

"Do you still taste as sweet as a plum when I have my chance to kiss you?" Hearing her sigh in contentment, Brainy continued. "When I hold you, will you melt against me? Do you still moan like you are purring? I'll find out when my birthday comes."

Turning to face him, Sienna wanted to kiss him boldly. "I'll allow you to taste me when I get a chance to kiss you." Her knees were trembling from excitement.

His eyes held hers. "So will you wait until then?" He chanced to bring his hand up to touch a strand of her hair. He almost melted at how silky it was.

"Patience is not simply the ability to wait - it's how we behave while we're waiting." She whispered just drawing him in more.

"Joyce Meyer." He guessed the quote right away. Leaning closer he whispered in her ear. "The sea does not reward those who are too anxious, too greedy, or too impatient. One should lie empty, open, choiceless as a beach - waiting for a gift from the sea."

Sienna loved his deep voice. His quick mind. "Anne Morrow Lindbergh." She touched his hand. "I'm waiting for you, Brainy. I never met someone so worthy of it."

He was having a hard time breathing so he had to step back some. While he got his asthma under control he did have certain instances that brought that heavy breathing back. Sienna and Helga had that power to render him powerless. "I know when we kiss again... I'll be welcoming it."

Hearing him rasp, Sienna stood where she was as she looked at him concerned. "Asthma acting up?"

Brainy looked at her concerned face as he nodded. "Yes, but it will be fine."

"Brainy, I'm waiting for you. There is no one else like you." Moving forward to kiss his cheek, Sienna pulled back very slowly. She wanted to verbalize how much she loved him just then, but felt it was time to step away as the temptation kept growing.

He watched her slowly leave. He had a feeling she will wait for him. "Next month, my beloved." He said out loud. She didn't hear him since she was well away from ear shot. Smirking he had a good feeling about this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bob and Miriam sat there thinking over the pitch idea that Arnold and Helga did on the new app idea. Arnold was actually nervous since they both seemed to be taking a long time to consider it. Helga was at ease knowing they weren't taking that much time in considering it. She saw that they already liked it, now they were thinking of how to go about it as in costs and stuff like that. Seeing how Arnold was nervous, Helga brought her hand up to touch his back to ease him.

"Miriam?" Bob loved having his wife thinking of the advertising and finances. While he was actually pretty good with that other aspect, he loved hearing what his wife had to say.

Miriam smiled. "I have a feeling this will do wonders for the company, B. This is a safety app that we can automatically place in our own cell phones." Looking up to Arnold she took Bob's hand. "We of course will give you a portion of the profits."

"Indeed. We sell a pretty portion of our phones as it is and with the new phones about to be brought out we will add this app to it. We already have pre-orders so even if a customer choses to use their old phone we just sell the app if they are interested in it." Placing his fingers under his chin, Bob rubbed it in thought. "Do you have any other ideas?"

Arnold spoke finally again. "Yes I do. I do need to patent it. I have this huge skylight in my room with dark edges to it. One day I was bored in our basement and I made a mixture that melded lights into it. It looks completely wireless and you are unable to see the lights until you activate them. You can control it with a remote or computer. You can give it the ability to let it twinkle or light your entire room."

Bob's eyebrows raised before pointing the next question to, Helga. "Have you see them?"

"Yes and I even checked them out close up. You don't know it is there until he turns it on." Helga replied proudly. "He does need a patent on it."

Nodding his head, Bob turned his attention back to Arnold. "You have a program and video of that too?"

"Yes I do, Mr Pataki."

Bob tapped his chin as he continued to access him. "What is it that you want to do for the rest of your life?"

"Graphics design artist. Programming. Be like an entrepreneur. I love creating." Arnold was still aware of Helga's hand on his back. Spotting the smiles on both her parents faces he wondered what was on their minds.

"You know kid I didn't much like you in the beginning. The way you kept stepping in the way with your do gooder ways."

"B." Miriam whispered in a warning tone.

Patting his wife on the hand gently, Bob stood up before helping her up. "You show a lot of promise already. You are young and obviously not completely hindered. You need to patent this idea of yours, but first I would love to see it." With that Arnold handed him a disc. "Why don't you and Helga wander around the house while Miriam and I look this over."

Helga took Arnold's hand to lead him away knowing her dad really needed to concentrate now. "Don't worry. They need to think without us staring at them. They do this to me all the time."

Still with Helga's hand in his, Arnold squeezed it knowing he could trust her.

After a half an hour, Arnold and Helga were back in front of them. Bob was boasting how this was a great idea and could see it being sold all over. Miriam was talking about the financials and advertising after he patented the idea. When it was all said and done, Arnold found himself following beside Bob to his private office alone. He was nervous as they discussed his possible future there if he wanted to stay on. Of course he was allowed to go to college to perfect his skill. Telling him about a contract that he can discuss with his own parents, Arnold soon found himself shaking hands with, Bob. It was strange after so many years to find the pleasant version of the man in front of him. Not the blustery loud, Bob.

Leaning back in his office chair, Bob took the young man in. "I know this isn't the favor. This is part of your future. Tell me if you have thought about a favor."

It was now or never for, Arnold. He had been itching to do it for a while now so mustering up his courage he opened his mouth to speak. "It isn't a favor. I would love to ask for permission about something. It is something that is very near and dear to my heart. Actually it isn't something, it is someone." Letting himself pause, Arnold said it. "I would humbly like to ask for permission to date, Helga. I would never mistreat her. I will treat her as an equal. I do admit to you that I am in love with her. I see her in my life for a long time. I confessed to her how I felt when I was 10 and this is my second chance. Our second chance. Please, Sir, may I have the pleasure of dating your daughter?"

Bob folded his arms across his chest. He never thought that anyone would ask him permission like this. Olga's own husband just went ahead and asked her to marry him. "She won't end up pregnant and have you run out on her?"

Arnold's eyes widened. "I would never do a thing like that. I envision myself with a future with her. One day I would love a family with her, but for now I want the pleasure of being called her boyfriend. Helga is someone who should never be insulted. She is incredibly special."

Noting the mark of pride on the young man, Bob had a feeling that Miriam already approved of him. "With anyone else I would cry bull on that, but with you I know you wouldn't do a thing like that to her. Sure. You have my permission."

He wanted to dance around the office right now. He wanted to hug this large man. "Thank you very much, Mr Pataki. Thank for also the other opportunity. You won't regret it."

Grunting as he stood up, Bob walked around his desk. "I know your reputation kid so I know I won't. I'm not into underhanded stuff like I use to be. Thank the girls for that." Shrugging he almost laughed at how he use to acted towards women. Now he learned to not be so bull headed. "Now let us get out of here and have some dinner. Anita is an amazing cook."

After dinner, Helga and Arnold went into her dance studio. Allowing Arnold to put any music of his choice on, Helga wasn't surprised to find he wanted to waltz with her. Helga loved his old fashioned nature finding it perfect against her intense nature. While he can manage to soothe her, she can manage to excite him. It was a perfect balance that had them changing immediately from the waltz to a simple slow dance.

"I asked your father for permission to date you and he said yes."

Helga smiled as she gave him a kiss. "You impressed them." Placing her head against him, she sighed. "You impress me."

"I hope I do because you impress me everyday. Now there is one more obstacle to do and that is Curly."

"Want me to talk to him?"

"Let me talk to him. I want him to not think I was rude twice in a row."

Looking up at him once more, Helga kissed him. "My sweet, Football Head."

"My sweet, Helga." Bringing his hands to wrap around her waist he loved how she brought her arms up to wrap around his neck. "I never want us to ever part again."

Hearing the door open and watching her parents enter, Helga winked at Arnold as she watched her parents begin to dance to the slow music. "Chaperoning us?" She asked them.

Miriam shook her head. "We thought to show you young kids how it is done." She challenged.

"Yeah. Now watch yourselves." Bob mocked before dipping his wife.

Helga let out a quiet laugh as she watched her parents feel free in showing why they first fell in love together. "Oh we will, dad."

Arnold didn't say a word as they continued to dance. This was one of the best nights of his life. Now onto talking to Curly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, Curly came up to Helga as she was walking towards the cafeteria. Smiling at her, Curly wondered if he could speak to her in private outside. Telling him she needed something to drink, Helga dashed in through the door before coming back out. He had been wanting to broach the subject with her wondering what she will think of it. Opening the door that lead outside he waited for her to pass before they walked around the corner where a bench was.

After she sat down she pulled out her sandwich to begin eating it. "What's up?"

"I miss you."

Helga's eyes went down to her sandwich. "Miss me how? Is this loneliness speaking or is it regret?" She wondered cautiously.

Rubbing his hand over his arm, Curly couldn't quite deny it. "I miss holding you. I know you don't love me, but can you reconsider being back with me?"

Putting her sandwich away, Helga took his hands. "You broke up with me because of that reason. If we got back together it would end again. You are a very special person in my life, but you know the truth."

He did. He really did. "I feel lonely. I wish I can spend time with you like we were before. I know your heart belongs to someone else. I'm not blind. I never was. I know that you both will most likely end up together. I just miss things."

Helga wanted to tell him about Arnold, but respected his wishes in wanting to talk to Curly at the right time. "Oh Curly, there will be someone for you that will love you for everything you have to offer. I'm sorry still that I didn't feel like that. I really am. I just know that there is."

Moving to kiss her cheek, Curly smiled. "It seems more special when you talk to me that way."

"Well I guess I get to keep reminding you when you feel at this low point then. I do care about you very much and I always will." Helga moved her hand just to touch his shoulder. "Remember that."

"I will."

OOOOOOOO

"Oh Arnold!" Rhonda tried to do a sing-song voice to him as she stood by their table. "I was wondering if I can speak to you for a moment."

Arnold shook his head. "No thanks, Rhonda."

Smirking, Rhonda ignored him. "Well since Curly is busy trying to get back together with Helga, I want to engage in a private chat with you."

While he trusted Helga, he didn't trust Rhonda. "No."

"If you don't I will keep bugging you." Seeing him get up, Rhonda walked towards the doors with him following her. Opening them up she went left instead of outside.

Following her long enough, Arnold stopped in his tracks. "Out with it."

Turning around to find his arms crossed over his chest and legs spread out some, Rhonda agreed silently as she went up to him. "I want to get back together with you. We are both good together."

"Yes as in the snob and the valet. No thanks."

"I swear I won't ever mistreat you again. I will treat you as my equal." Stepping closer to him, Rhonda needed him. "We are so good together."

Arnold stood there for some time as she tried to plead with him. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha." Placing his hand to his stomach he then leaned his other hand on a locker. "Oh this is good."

Rhonda bristled. "I'm not kidding, Arnold. Be with me again. You can't do any better than me." She looked around to see if there was anyone else seeing this humiliation. "I'm far better than Helga." That got him to stop. "I can make you happy while she'll continue to torment you."

Halting his laughing, Arnold straightened up. "You have that wrong. You torment me and knowing her makes me happy."

"Still didn't stop you from kissing, Patricia."

"I didn't kiss her. She forced herself on me. Something that you wanted her to do." Stepping closer to her he watched her back away. "Will you ever know that all this that you are doing right now will make you end up alone. Do you want that?"

Rhonda glanced passed him to see Curly looking their way. The way he stood there narrowing his eyes the second she took notice had her turning around to leave. She was still popular. She didn't need Arnold's help.

Turning on his heel to find himself looking at someone with some common sense, Arnold quickly walked towards him. "Yeah she wanted me to take her back. You were right."

"Yeah. Don't matter by too much anyhow since she'll latch on to the next guy." Curly shrugged his shoulders. Hearing the doors close behind him he saw Helga coming back in. "You love her too, right?" He whispered.

"Very much so." His eyes flitted towards Helga as she walked back into the cafeteria to give them privacy. "I know you do too."

"Yes. I'm feeling pretty lonely lately so I actually asked her to be back with me. She had a point that we would break up if she even considered it." Closing his eyes, Curly then opened them slowly. "Thing is is that her heart doesn't belong to me. It belongs to you."

Arnold felt bad for his friend as he stood there with himself baring his heart to him. "It won't be like this forever for you, Curly. You'll have someone who loves you too." He sighed feeling a bit lame. "If you think you are feeling lonely you still have to remember that we all will be there for you."

Curly smiled a bit at that. "I know. Thanks." He had a feeling that Arnold wanted to ask something. "What is the question you want to ask me? I can see it brewing in that head of yours. I will know when you are lying to me."

Bringing his hand behind his neck, Arnold wondered if this truly is a bad time or not. "Curly, since you know how I feel about Helga, I know you know that I will treat her with all the respect she deserves. Cherish her. I would like to humbly request permission to date Helga."

He stood there knowing Arnold's history of being a stand up guy. Remembered how many times he butted heads with Helga, only to often follow her. How he told others how he knew Helga was a good person. "Sure, Arnold. When will you ask her?"

A confident smile grew on his face. "Soon after the first game. I have a plan in mind."

Cocking his head to the left, Curly's own thoughts disappeared out of his worried mind all of a sudden. "Oh I believe I may need to see this." That smile on Arnold's face had him knowing how his friend enjoyed planning certain things.

* * *

 **I asked my daughter on what to do with Helga and Arnold and she wants them to have babies. Yes I introduced Hey Arnold to her and she adores the show. I told her they are still too young to do that and she added by asking me why did I ask her that question if I don't want to do that. Love my daughter. Kids say the craziest things. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Historia70 wrote this chapter out for me. I wanted to be naughty but when I attempted to write it I felt like I was exposing my husband and mines personal lives even more behind closed doors. At least Historia knew how to pull back just enough. Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

It was still plenty early in the night. Helga wrote four poems about her love. She already finished her homework up so here she was playing music. She wished that Arnold was here right now, but as she thought of him she looked over to her bed. Helga would never want her future first time with him in that bed. Maybe other times, but a first time with him would be under the stars. Them wrapped up in one another's arms as their nude bodies meld together. She always pictured her first time with him, and in that room.

All my life I'm looking for the magic

I've been looking for the magic

Fantasize on a silly little tragic

I've been looking for the magic

In my eyes

Her attention went to the song before her phone came to life. She smiled at his text telling her he is just listening to music. Helga curled more into the couch cushions.

 **I wish I was with you right now. - H**

Oh, oh, oh, I'm

Looking for the magic in my eyes

In my eyes

Baby in my eyes

 **I wish the same. I would love to hold you all night long. I would look into your eyes before we drift off to sleep knowing how lucky I am. - A**

 **One of my favorite things to look at on you is your beautiful green eyes. They make me swoon. - H**

Only child is a silly little ragged

She's been looking for the magic

Stay awhile til the city is a desert

She's been looking for the treasure

In my eyes

Because a photograph is

Like an hourglass out of time

And then I never laughed

Because I never had no time

 **Your piercing blues have always had a way of bringing me in. I wonder which of our colors are the more dominant gene? - A**

 **You really are planning on children with me. How many kids do you want? I'm fine with 2 myself. I'll pay equal attention so no one feels neglected. - H**

 **I'll kiss you many times over to hopefully erase all of that. I will keep you in my arms. You are my love. My eternity. - A**

Helga chuckled at his sappiness. "You are too cute, Arnoldo." She said to herself.

 **You are a sap at times, but I won't have you any other way. - H**

 **Good because I don't change that often. - A**

 **Dark Arnold! My neck was nibbled plenty times. Also I remember getting felt up at Dino Land. - H**

 **Your breast fell into my hand. It isn't my fault. - A**

Laughing at his response she yawned.

 **Well I guess it is good that your hand didn't fall into my crouch then. - H**

Oh, oh, oh, I'm

Looking for the magic in my eyes

In your eyes

Baby in your eyes

She wondered what he was thinking at that moment as there was no immediate response. Getting off her couch she wandered over to her bed. Tonight she was wearing an old long t-shirt that came a little past her bottom. Hearing her phone go off she answered it just snickering away.

"I was wondering what happened to you." She had a teasing quality to her voice right now. "Was it something I said?"

 _"You have any clue what you do to me, Helga? I want to keep you in my arms and never let you go."_

She swooned as she listened to his almost heavy breathing. "Well don't."

He was shifting on the other end of the phone making her wonder what he was doing. _"What are you wearing?"_

"Clothes. Doi." She loved the sound of his laugh at her sarcasm.

 _"Is it clothes that show off those amazing legs of yours?"_

His voice was so husky prompting her to practically fall on her own bed. "Yes. Why do you want to know?"

 _"When you are running during practice, I want nothing more than to stop you. I'd lay so many kisses on you that I hope you will melt into a puddle just so I can carry you off with me."_

Her throat went dry at what he would do after that sentence. "I-I would let you." She stammered.

 _"Am I getting you excited?"_ He was truly in the mood tonight _._

Helga closed her eyes just loving how seductive he sounded right now. "Maybe."

He chuckled softly. _"Liar. I would nibble that long neck of yours. Run my lips down those arms."_

She sunk down in her bed. Her head looked to her door to make sure it was locked before pressing the button to dim her lights. "Trying to get me pregnant over the phone?" She teased.

 _"I'll wait when we are both adults. Married."_

That had her swooning a lot more verbally. "Then I can't wait."

 _"Neither can I."_ There was more shifting from his end. _"Not even curious to what I'm wearing?"_

Smirking she decided to tease him. "A grown up version of your 9 year old clothes?"

 _"Try the very opposite. The very opposite, Helga."_ His hint had her opening her eyes up even more impossibly wider. _"You are thinking about it right now. You know you can't lie to me."_

Oh she wanted to run to his home, climb up that fire escape, and peak through that skylight right now. "Aren't you afraid of anyone peeping on you?"

 _"I'm welcoming you to do it at any time."_

Helga could of heard a warbly tone to his voice. She could hear him breathing much differently now. "I'm just wearing an old white t-shirt."

He had an excited tone now to his breathing. How can someone excite her so easily? _"Please tell me I can see through it if I wanted to."_

Helga was impressed that he was exploring this little darker range on himself. She wanted to test him. "Get it wet and you will." There was a clanking making her believe he dropped his phone. She heard him berate himself before he picked it up. "You thought about it, haven't you?"

 _"You are incredibly sexy, Helga."_ Clearing his throat, Arnold continued. _"I wish I can see you right now."_

Knowing she was safe, Helga sent a picture of herself just laying on her bed. A playful smirk on her face she sent the picture. "Done."

 _"I see that you are excited over me."_

Glancing down at herself she noticed what he meant. "You'll have to use your imagination for the rest."

 _"I'm fine with that. I know so much about you that satisfies me."_

Blushing, Helga looked through her tiny windows hating how she really couldn't see anything. As she was thinking she saw a new text. Pulling it up it was a picture of him that cut off right at his waist. Her eyes traced his body down to that happy V leading down to a certain happy zone. "Cripes." She said very softly.

 _"I take it you like that. I'm all yours so remember that."_ What a tease he was being to her.

"How can I?" She'll have to look at that picture again before she fell asleep. "Just wait till tomorrow."

 _"And what is tomorrow bringing me?"_ His voice becoming more tremulous now.

Brushing her front teeth lightly over her bottom lip before smiling large, Helga teased him once more. "Oh you'll see."

 _"I can't wait."_

They spoke some more before they agreed they were now too tired to talk anymore. As she plugged her phone in to charge she stared at his picture once more just tracing him with her finger. Her dreams came true with him. He loves her as much as she loves him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arnold waited for Helga to pick him up before school. His dreams were far more hotter than usual. It was an all night affair with him even waking up in the middle of the night to take care of his problem before doing it again after waking. Never had he had these thoughts about any other female except her. He wanted to see what she had planned. He couldn't wait even as her vehicle pulled to a stop. Heading to her car he opened the door to slide into the front seat to find her wearing a blue plaid skirt with boots.

"Morning." Both leaning forward they kissed. "How was your night?" She wondered. Her night was filled with nothing but lust filled dreams.

His eyes went to her legs once more as his hand dared to move to touch the bare part of it. "You look sexy. Is this for my benefit?"

"Well it certainly isn't for, Stinky's." She teased as his hand moved a bit more up. "Trying to head to third base?"

His finger traced up further loving how her mouth started to form into a small O. "You aren't stopping me." He pointed out as he went up further. "Why is that?"

"Tinted windows." Was her lame excuse as that finger brushed against her panty line. "How did you sleep?"

Coming closer he nibbled her neck. "Hard. Very hard." He wanted to skip school. "You?"

She melted as his finger was now in between her fabric. While he wasn't touching her there exactly, he was pretty darn close. "Mmmmmm..." She lilted out. "We have school."

"I want to play hooky so I can spend all day with you." He continued to nibble her neck. Touching in that location she issued out a gasp. "Something wrong?" He dared her.

Her eyes opened to find it seemingly brighter outside. "I'll be pregnant if we do that." Moving his hand away from that area she watched him as he raised his finger against his mouth to taste it. "Uh."

He loved those large eyes. "I didn't have breakfast yet." Winking at her he fastened his seatbelt.

Dark Arnold was also pretty perverted she noticed. "How is it that I manage to bring this out of you?"

"Call it a gift, Helga."

Helga left it at that as she finally put her car in gear to drive off. She trembled slightly at what they even dared to just do. This was better than coffee in her opinion. She was fully awake now.

Arnold's lip curled on one side at his continued boldness with her. "Want to eat with me after school?"

"What are you planning to eat?" She knew it sounded like a double entendre. She could literally feel him feeding off that question. Was he aching as much as she?

Reaching over his fingertip brushed against her earlobe softly. It was such a very silent answer that spoke of many volumes. It had them both aching. He could see just by her profile she was indeed hearing his answer clearly.

"If you turn 18 right now, I will gladly you bring us both to a priest." Arnold loved that sweet expression that crossed her face. She was blushing, but thrilling at that. He loved that smile that slowly grew. "I love to see you smile."

She was speechless now. Thrilling inside. Right now she was writing a poem privately.

Arriving at school they went both to their separate lockers. Gerald went to Arnold's to speak to him. Phoebe went to Helga's. As they were both pairs were speaking they heard a riotous cry followed by rushed footsteps coming down the hallway. Every student stood still as some laughter was heard in its wake as one, Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, came rushing down the hallway spraying silly string around. First Arnold and Gerald had smiles placed on their faces before, Curly came dashing up to Rhonda.

"Hi there, Rhonda! How are you this fine morning?" Curly's voice was carrying down the hallway as many students covered their mouths over to suppress their laughing.

Rhonda couldn't believe such a torrent display he was doing before he just had to stop at her locker. Seeing him wearing no shirt, Rhonda didn't have much time to say anything from her mouth actually watering. Bringing her folder out to cover her face just to stop seeing this, Rhonda wanted him to leave.

Curly turned his head slightly to wink at both, Phoebe and Helga. After she turned in that story from that project of theirs. The project to tell a story about your teammate, Rhonda wrote about all the worse things possible. His story was a much better narrative of a so-called spy with an alias of fashion maven. Rhonda decided to say some inflammatory things about him in the story she did. The teacher at least gave him a good grade compared to hers, but he decided to give her a taste of her own medicine.

Grabbing her folder he put it down before getting down on one knee to sing. _"When I came home last night. You wouldn't make love to me. You went fast asleep. You wouldn't even talk to me. Said I'm so crazy. Coming home intoxicated. I said I just wanna love ya. I just wanna love you baby. Guess that's why I'm so elated. C'mon girl."_ Grabbing Rhonda by the hand he twirled her out before bringing her back against him.

Rhonda looked around embarrassed at how everyone's attention was on her. She saw so many amused expressions. Saw some people stifling their laughter still as he quickly let her go to do his own dance routine. Thinking this was her queue to leave as he was distracting himself, she grabbed her books to duck away just to have him pin her against another set of lockers. "Curly, please."

Curly was on a personal mission right now as he continued singing. _"Give it to me baby. Give it to me baby. Make it hot like you've had enough."_

From Arnold's own locker he and Gerald couldn't help laughing. Helga and Phoebe were just trying very hard not to laugh since, Rhonda actually gave Helga an accusing glare.

Grabbing her chin, Curly forced her into his own gaze. _"Give it to me baby. Just give it to me baby. Give it to me baby. I'll make you hot like you had enough."_

Eyes wide, Rhonda pushed him away. "UGH! Get away!" Running away from him, all she wanted to do was get away from everyone.

"Oh but Rhonda! Give me a chance. Just one chance!" Curly called out with a shit eating grin on his face. Turning to Helga and Phoebe, he bowed while everyone began to laugh.

Helga watched him come forward towards them. "That was quite a lot of gumption you just displayed there."

Laughing softly behind her hand, Phoebe then adjusted her glasses. "I must say that was quite an exciting way to begin the morning."

"Hey Curly." Arnold approached them. "The Principal is heading this way so I suggest you put some clothes on."

Looking in the direction of the Principal heading their way, Curly made a run out of there. Of course it didn't stop him laughing like a maniac.

"Man, that story that Rhonda wrote about him was pretty freakish. She actually depicted him like some type of Hannibal Lector." Helga told them. "Did he tell you guys this?" All three of them shook their heads. "Well we all know him pretty well. While Curly actually wrote a pretty decent short story about her, Rhonda made him out as some type of murderer who feeds off of animals in ritual killings."

Making a face, Arnold stuck out his tongue. "That is not a guideline we were all told to do for our projects in Mr Heckles class. What grade did he give Rhonda?"

"A fail. Curly saw the story after her ripped it away from her hands. He was angry of course." Helga replied. "We all know how he is with stuff like that."

They all nodded as Phoebe thought of something. "Something like that would guarantee her to see the school Psychologist. It would reflect more badly on her than her subject."

Gerald then interjected. "Not to mention how she often likes to be seen wearing furs. If that isn't a sign of a bad character than I don't know what else is."

Grabbing her books, Helga shrugged. "I have no idea if she is ordered to see a shrink, but if she is than we all know she'll get her parents to bail her out."

Arnold wanted to take Helga's hand went she waved it out a little too close to his hand. "Rhonda thinks she's too good to see professional help."

All nodding their heads they all started walking to their first period classes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Curly got detention for the stunt he pulled in the morning. Just a one day detention which he took very well. He was well aware of Rhonda looking him over all during the day. He didn't care though. His interest wasn't to attract the opposite sex right now. His interest was to provide some embarrassing consequence for what, Rhonda wrote about him.

Sitting at a desk that was riddled so heavily with engraved drawings and profanity, Curly thought that at least he had reading material. In the room laid people a little worse than him. The ones who ended up in caveman style fights. Others who decide to smoke in the bathroom. Some who just got caught ditching.

It had been a long time since he had detention. It had been since Middle School. This stuff was a breeze for him in truth. This was the smallest thing to occur in his life, and he didn't care.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arnold looked up at his skylight to find Helga waving down at him. Smiling, he went up the ladder to open the hatch to let her inside. Watching her climb down he was glad she came back after departing from here.

"So what do I owe this pleasure to?" He loved how she went into his arms embracing him.

Pulling her head away so she can gaze at him, Helga grinned. "I just wanted another kiss good night." Kissing him one more time she released him to rush up his ladder just giggling away.

Entranced at the view of her backside as she went up his ladder, Arnold shook his head to instantly rush after her. Climbing up his ladder even quicker than her, he quickly brought his body up, and over. Quickly he went to stop her from completely escaping. "Oh you are going to get it now."

Helga felt herself lifted up and brought easily over to where his grandparents placed a picnic table on the roof. Having herself be placed on the table top, Arnold started to kiss her so hungrily that she knew she was losing her own bearings when her back met the table top. Wrapping her legs around his waist she heard his satisfied moan.

"I should control myself." He murmured in a low voice. "I don't want to scare you."

She was amused by that. "It doesn't scare me. I know you'll wait till I'm really ready for that next step."

Helping her up as he went into a standing position, Arnold brushed her hair back. "True. You get me excited in so many ways."

"You do too, Football Head." Pushing him away she got off the table.

"So are you coming to the football game?" He'll ask her to be his girlfriend then. It was something he planned out.

Grabbing his shirt she placed him against her. "I wouldn't miss it." Kissing him, Helga wondered if he asked Curly. She didn't actually want to pressure him, but she was naturally curious. Still she nipped those thoughts away deciding to have faith in him. "I should go home so I can sleep. Night again, Arnold."

"Night again, Helga."

One more long kiss good night, and Arnold unhappily had to see her depart. He hated it. "One day we'll wake up together." He promised after she was well and gone.

* * *

 **Dwight Twilley - Looking for the Magic was the first song.**

 **Rick James - Give it to me baby was the second song that Curly was singing.**

 **Thanks Historia70 for writing this chapter out for me. I need to go and see my husband now. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**To the guest named Hey, I do realize this actually. Everyone is still in high school so I'm not gonna rush them off into getting married just yet. I'm married myself too and I'm younger than my husband but I waited until I was 21. No priest actually even if I did say it once in another story of mines. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Rhonda had been contemplating as she re-read her project story. She knew she did it out of spite. Knew she did it to humiliate him. To put him in his place. She sighed even as she remembered her own parents finding it humiliating that their own daughter will be ordered to see a Psychiatrist. She hoped and prayed they would say no to it. She didn't want to go finding she had no problems whatsoever, but here she was sitting quietly across an attractive middle aged woman. Rhonda's eyes went up to, Dr Bliss in quiet contemplation.

"I don't need any help." Was her almost bitter response as she dropped the paper on the table between them.

Dr Bliss studied the young woman's mannerisms. It wasn't the first time she seen someone who thought they were so privileged that they couldn't see past their own nose. "Then explain why you wrote this. It is the reason why you are here."

Rhonda tried not to grunt, but she did. "He insulted me." Arms crossing across her chest, she turned her nose up in the air.

Bliss raised her eyebrow up finding that talking to Helga in her first session at the age of 9 was easier. Of course, she did see herself in Helga. "How did he insult you?"

Casually glancing at her fingernails, Rhonda had the urge to polish them. "We were in the library to answer questions for the project. I had to make more than a few phone calls. I was on the phone for an important length of time."

Dr Bliss assumed it was for the full time they were there. She didn't verbalize it. She waited.

"Next thing I know he slaps a paper down with all his information then left. It was rude."

"It is proper etiquette to not be on the phone for an extraordinary length of time when you are in the company of others. Anyone finds great insult to that." Opening her file, Bliss saw it earlier. "When you were 9 you went to a specialized school for that reason. Didn't they teach you this?"

Rhonda rudely rolled her eyes. "They don't know anything. They passed Patty. PATTY! This brutish boorish person. Who does that?"

Bliss had to meditate to keep herself steady in her company. "Still it is proper etiquette not to do that. Now was that it?"

"No." She spat out the word. "I went to his home to demand him to apologize to me. To atone for what he did, but instead he humiliated me once more in front of the whole street. He said something to me after."

"What did he say?"

Rhonda remembered it word for word, but needed someone to side with her. "It was bad. Really bad. So bad that I can't repeat it."

Bliss leveled her with a soft stern look. "Rhonda I can see you are lying. Don't you feel at least bad for writing this?"

Rhonda looked away. "I don't care."

Picking up the paper, Bliss read a paragraph. "Thaddeus had the hunger to kill again. After even ripping into the carcass of his innocent victim he had this voracious appetite to consume more. Maybe me. Maybe even a certain blonde that broke his heart to be with another. As he thought about his hunger he found his next victim hopping right past him. The poor white bunny will get it next."

Shrugging, Rhonda leaned back. "It shows I am quite good with stories."

"No this shows something far more severe. Why is it you are allowed to hurt others and not them? You already expressed at the beginning of this session that you should never be held accountable for what happens."

"I'm a Lloyd." Was her explanation.

"What is your hatred towards, Helga? What you wrote about her in this also showed a severe lack of care."

Rhonda hated being attacked. "She stole my boyfriend. She used Curly. She is still a bully and people look at her like she is an angel. I'm fairly certain you think the same thing."

Bliss took offense to this. "We are discussing on why you feel you should not be held accountable now."

Standing up, Rhonda grabbed her purse to instantly walk out of the office.

Dr Bliss stood up to follow her. "We aren't done, Rhonda. If you leave now this will be reported to the Principal leading to a mandatory hearing. Do you want that to embarrass your family name?"

Rhonda stopped before turning around. "They can't do that."

"That paper explores extreme masochistic tendencies, Ms Lloyd. You meeting me on a weekly basis shows far more better than a hearing. With that hearing they will explore into your past more. Do you want that?" Bliss had a soft even tone that showed patience still. "I'm not threatening you here. I'm stating fact."

Bristling, Rhonda stormed past her to resume the stupid rest of her wasted time. Can this day get any worse?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Success is not final, failure is not fatal: It is the courage to continue that counts-Winston Churchill - Sienna**

Brainy smiled at his phone while so many were still busy finding seats for the game. Beside him was Curly. To Curly's other side was Helga followed by, Phoebe, Lila, Sheena, Patty, Sid, Stinky, and Iggy, To the other side was the opposing side's fans.

 **Well I wish you were here with me as I watch my friend's game. - Brainy**

 **Same here. You unfortunately give me this temptation each time you are near me. - Sienna**

 **You are such a stickler for the rules. Well those rules were broken once. - Brainy**

 **In my defense, I just couldn't resist you. - Sienna**

 **I can't resist you either. - Brainy**

 **So are you 18 yet? - Sienna**

 **As I said, you will know when I do turn 18. I plan on letting you know. - Brainy**

Curly couldn't help to notice the texts that Brainy was sending. "Man you have it big time for this girl."

Brainy's smile matched Curly's. "She's an amazing person." Leaning forward to catch Helga's attention he added, "And no stalking required."

Helga snorted at his cuteness. "Lucky me. Also I'm really surprised your face wasn't flattened at the amount of times I punched you in the face."

"I guess lucky me too." Winking at her he continued to text Sienna until it was time to start the game.

Helga and Phoebe let out a quiet exhale between them both. Both the guys that they love will be down there. They both had confidence in them, but couldn't help a little nerves. As for Lila she wrung her hands out hating that Joey might get hurt. She absolutely was afraid of violence so to have him in the midst of that frightened her.

Helga noticing Lila's hands leaned over Phoebe to touch her clasped hands. "I hear that Joey is one of the best out there. You know that Gerald and Arnold will help protect him. Don't worry."

"Oh I'm ever so nervous though, Helga. I try to avoid the news, but to hear so many tragedies lately with some high school footballers, I'm just so scared." Lila's worried eyes glanced down to her hands. "I love him ever so much."

"We know. Just keep calm. We are here." Helga told her in a calming voice. She felt like she was talking to her like Dr Bliss.

Nodding her head, Lila eased her hands into a more relaxed position for herself.

Little did they know, the ever easy going, Patty was feeling silently queasy about Harold as the cheers were heard as each player was introduced. Smiling as his name was called she clapped her hands. He'll most likely be a tank out there.

In the section diagonal to where they sat was, Rhonda and Nadine. Nadine was there to support their friends. Rhonda was there in the hopes that Arnold will change his mind about taking her back. Turning her head to see Helga sitting there between Curly and Phoebe had her narrowing her eyes.

Gerald held up his helmet as his name was called. He turned his head to everyone till he finally landed on his girl. There she was dressed as sweet as usual. There was his beacon of love and hope. His strength. Pointing to her, Phoebe knew what he was saying mentally. Watching her give him a thumbs up had him grinning.

Arnold then held his name up as another wild cheer happened. Arnold did scan the crowd to only have his eyes mostly on Helga. Tonight was the night to fully make his move. She stole his heart and he never wanted her to return it.

Everyone waited for both teams to go into their standard formations. Hearing the Quarterback cry out the word hut it was soon on its way. Many times during the game everyone was on their feet. Helga and most of the guys were crying out what to do before cheering.

Curly glanced casually at Helga noticing pride in her face as she cried out for Arnold to keep going. Seeing him score a touchdown, Helga cheered. He gave his ok to Arnold to date her, but now he waited for that moment when it actually happened. Feeling a glare to his back, Curly turned his head noticing Rhonda. He shook his head at her before bringing his attention to the field.

It had been a very exciting game. The opposing team was now matched up by time they reached well into the 4th quarter. It was near the very end of the game. Tension was high on both sides as they watched almost helplessly. Harold was like a tank. Joey got tackled so hard during some point in the game that they thought that he was hurt, but he stood up without a limp as he smiled away beneath his helmet. Gerald was the quickest runner who acted like an acrobat just to get a touchdown at times. Arnold was strategic and smart about all his plays.

Helga sat there with her hands clasped in front of her mouth. She wanted to remain focus. Didn't want to scream out as she watched her love break out of the huddle to go into formation. Unclasping her hands she brought one up to hold, Phoebe's. Phoebe in turn took one of Lila's hands to hold. All three of their men were down there hoping to get the winning touchdown.

Arnold heard his heartbeat pound in his ears as he called out. He knew the other team already guessed their strengths and weaknesses since they were so close. As Gerald waited for him to tell him to pass the ball, Arnold already had everything calculated out. All he needed was his team to keep a great separation between him and the opposing team.

Finally he called out to him to pass the ball. His team was immediately on the move while he moved back. He knew this was risky but he always had his team charge at him during practice in case this was needed. They had to practice these types of plays with him stressing the need to rush at him at full force. He never actually enjoyed being tackled, but he did love this game.

Helga and the others watched with pure intent as they saw what Arnold was doing. Helga was at the edge of her seat ready for anything as she witness, Arnold take the ball to pass it to Gerald smoothly as he ran. He avoided some players until he smoothly passed it to Arnold as he rushed seemingly out of no where. The way Arnold moved in and out of players that were being placed on the ground was his way of avoidance. Helga clasped one hand over her mouth as Phoebe squeezed her hand.

Arnold had to do a lot of dodging till he reached the promised land. He heard the crowd cheering before his team mates came rushing up to him to grab a hold of him in their own happiness. They won. Arnold exchanged looks to Gerald before glancing at the score board. There it was where they won by 23 points. His head turned towards the stands where he could make out Helga. His legs took him in that direction to get his most desired prize.

"Go for it, my man!" Gerald cheered out.

Giving his friend a thumbs up, Arnold tossed his helmet to the sidelines to rush up towards the stands.

"What's he doing?" Sid inquired as they watched him climb the railings to hop over it. "Does anyone know?"

Helga stood there in a trance watching him run up the steps before heading into their row. Her mouth opened up some as she saw him staring at her only. What was he planning?

Arnold loved how perplexed she appeared. She is so beautiful. So perfect and soon she will be his fully. Reaching her finally he brought her flush to his body to kiss her for all to see. He didn't hear anything except for what he wanted to hear from her. She hated public displays of affection, but it didn't seem to matter as she easily melted against him. Pulling back slightly, Arnold examined those perfect lips loving what happens each time they kiss.

"Helga, I already asked your father and even Curly, and I have their permission." Kisses her nose. "Will you do me the honor of having me as your boyfriend?"

Her knees buckled at the question. He really asked her officially. "Yes! Oh god, yes!" Kissing him again, Helga smiled against it.

Pulling away slightly, Arnold kissed her nose again. "We are going out to celebrate so that was already planned with all of you. Now will you do me the honor of our first official date to Chez Paris tomorrow? We can relive that Valentines day, but as a couple."

She nodded her head. "I'd love that."

"Good. Let me shower so I don't keep spreading my stench all over you."

She shrugged. "I don't mind right now. It's you."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Arnold." Getting one more kiss, Helga melted back down on the seat just swooning away.

Brainy smirked at her before glancing to Curly. "You alright with this?"

"Yes. She's happy. That means a lot to me actually." Curly smiled at Helga when she blushed towards him. "You finally have him, Helga."

Helga smiled at her ex and also friend. Hugging him, she thanked him for being him. "Soon. It will be soon for you too."

He loved the sentiment. "Perhaps, but for right now we all get to have some fun as a group." He silently laughed as Rhonda unceremoniously went down the stand. She was obviously pissed.

OO

They all went to a get together at one of the players homes. It wasn't a rowdy party seeing that the guy's parents were at home barbecuing them food. It was mostly good clean fun with the latest couple sitting on a couch together as they were speaking to everyone else unknowing about Rhonda as she approached one of the players outside just getting some air.

"Hello Harold."

Turning around to see Rhonda standing there in a flirtatious pose, Harold gave her an unenthusiastic greeting. "Oh hi, Rhonda. What are you doing here? Oh let me guess... You want to try to break up Arnold and Helga. Well fat chance there."

Smiling, she wasn't gonna stop in what she wanted. "Oh Harold, I'm not here for that. I'm here to congratulate you on your win. You are most certainly an amazing player. I always knew you were good, but that exceeded my expectations." Coming closer she touched his arm. "So I'm curious if you want to go out with me."

Harold's eyes went to where her hand was to her eyes. "Man you must think I'm really dumb."

"On the contrary. I think you are rather sharp."

Brushing her hand away from him lighly, Harold stood up. "We haven't spoke for 2 years now and here you are flirting with me. No I'm not interested and will never be interested."

"You still waiting on Patty? Oh please she is with that wrestler in another high school. Give it up."

"Hey Rhonda!"

Turning her head to see Curly stepping out of the house with food in his hand, she watched as he gave the plate to Harold.

"I loaded it up for you. Patty was looking for you." Curly informed him.

Looking down at the spoils, Harold thanked Curly. "I'll see you inside, Curly."

Waiting for him to go inside, Curly grabbed Rhonda's hand as she attempted to leave. "As for you Rhonda, are you seeing how truly pathetic you are? You crashed a party to hit on Harold because Arnold is now with Helga."

"I deserve to have Arnold. She stole him for me. She cheated on you to be with him." Rhonda cried out. "She's the pathetic one."

"Man you are delusional. They say I'm crazy and yet here you are making up stories still to fit conveniently into that pathetic little mind." Curly started to back her up against the wall of the house. "Helga didn't steal anyone. Arnold found out what a snake you were and dumped you. Plus to know that you were sleeping behind his back proves even how much you have no moral ground. I can possibly forgive that shitty story you wrote about me, but I will not be that forgiving for what you are trying to do with my friends."

"She cheated on you."

"She didn't do no such thing. I still love her, but I let her go. Arnold asked for my permission and I gave it to him. They are both finally happy and she wants my happiness. Evil people don't want that from others. Helga isn't evil." Putting both hands on either side of her blocking her from leaving, Curly brought his face forward. "You on the other hand is evil. Where is that heart? I'm going to keep asking you until you produce it."

Rhonda couldn't concentrate with his closeness. She can actually smell aftershave. When did he start shaving? When did he become so deliciously male? Feeling his hand where her heart was suddenly, Rhonda almost fainted at the touch.

He heard her gasp. Studied the way he saw the gears worked inside of her. "This is sad. Very sad indeed. I don't feel your heart at all. I should be able to." Moving his hand so his finger can touch her pulse point on her neck. "Nothing at all. I was right. You are dead inside."

She woke up but couldn't speak. What is he doing with her?

"Come back to us when you develop a heart and a conscious. Right now you sicken the lot of us." Stepping back he saw how her hand outstretched as if wanting him to come back. "What is it?"

Something else she couldn't answer. What did happen to her to make her like this? Why is it that Curly had this power over her to make her doubt.

Coming back to her to see what she will do, Curly was surprised with that smile. It was satisfied with him coming back. Relieved. Feeling her hand clutch his shirt to bring him forward to her, he stopped her. "What is it you want?" He watched her mouth move, but no words came out. "Come back to me when you have formed a thought."

Rhonda felt dejected at him quickly walking away. She wanted to touch him. She didn't want him to leave. Hearing the door close to the house, she leaned her head back. "Don't go." She whispered.

* * *

 **Arnold and Helga are really official now. I'm letting Historia tackle what will happen with Rhonda since I wrote myself into a corner there. Oops.**


	23. Chapter 23

Helga stared into her closet for something to wear for tonight. Her first official date as a couple. She spent an extra long time grooming herself to make sure everything will be right. She felt giddy with excitement even as she picked up one dress that she considered.

"For once I have no clue in what I want to wear." She mumbled to herself before placing it away.

At 7, Arnold rolled through the gate after being let in. Parking the Packard, he left the car to head up the steps. Without ringing the doorbell it was opened up by their new butler. A butler he recognized from when he went to a Lloyd party last year. Saying hello to him, Arnold stood there patiently.

"You worked with the Lloyds before." Arnold stated while he nodded. "What was your name?"

The butler smiled happily. "James. I never been so happy to leave that employment. Horrible employers."

"Nice to meet you James. How is it here so far?" Arnold couldn't help but see that James's demeanor seemed just as relaxed as Trevor's was.

"Oh so much better. I see Helga more than her parents, but still they are far more better than them. Helga especially." Indicating for him to get comfortable, James began to walk forward. "Let me get her right now for you."

"Thank you, James. I'm glad you are happy here." Arnold told him before he disappeared. He couldn't wait to see her.

Helga emerged while his back was turned. He was obviously in a suit. A beautiful dark blue suit. Helga took him in as he was distracted loving how he appeared in any angle. "Hello, Football Head." Turning around she smiled much larger. "I'm so happy you didn't tame that hair."

"I know how much you love it." Arnold loved the red dress she had on. This one had a black belt around the waist so he knew it wasn't her cocktail dress. "You look so gorgeous."

Blushing she approached him slowly. "You and your sweet words." She teased.

Meeting her half way, Arnold took her hand. "I mean it." Bowing to her he kissed her hand. "Care to escort me on our date?"

"Let's cut a rug." Waving bye to James, Helga and Arnold walked to the front door to leave.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Perhaps it was a dumb move for her to do to come to this college frat party. Rhonda was being surrounded by nothing but drunk morons. All of her friends willingly went to rooms with each guy leaving her alone. Feeling herself grabbed and placed on one of the more filthy couches, Rhonda had some guy instantly snake his tongue down her throat. She was gagging from how deep he was truly getting. She felt herself felt up prompting her to slap him to get away.

Rushing outside she called a cab to come pick her up. She couldn't go back in there and there was no way she was calling her family for the limo to come. Seeing the service on route, she waited at the nearest bench until the car arrived. Getting up she got inside telling the person where to head.

As she was inside the vehicle on her seemingly long trip back, Rhonda felt tears edge their way into her eyes. She hadn't had a good cry in a very long time, and even she wasn't really looking forward to it in front of a stranger.

The driver muttered something out loud before apologizing to her. "I greatly apologize for that. We are severely short staffed tonight. Not your problem, but they are sticking me with another ride. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

It had been a long time since she honestly didn't care. "No that is quite all right. Go ahead. We just have to hope this person isn't a maniac."

"Truer words haven't been spoken. Thank you, Miss."

Feeling the driver change course she had to wonder where they were headed till she saw them reach a little past a police station. Rhonda glanced up as the door opened to find Curly sliding into the seat next to her. The way he looked to her seemed to introduce a more shittier night for him.

"Thanks, Sir." Curly told the driver.

"Sure thing. What were you doing at the station?"

Curly didn't care about the curious need to ask. He would too. "Carjacking. I gave the car to him willingly just so I can live another day."

The driver smiled. "Always the smart choice to do. So many think that material possessions define them."

Curly focused on his knees rather than his companion next to him. "Exactly."

"Why didn't your parents pick you up?" Rhonda wondered as she spotted an actual bruising on his hand. Did the person hurt him?

He smiled. "Second honeymoon so I don't feel the need to worry them over something that can be resolved."

Rhonda took in his appearance seeing that he was pretty dressed up actually. Really nice dress shirt and dress pants. "That's nice. Where did they go?"

"Hawaii. They always wanted to go." Curly glanced out the window. "Sir can you drop me off at Tina Park instead of the address I sent? I'd rather walk than hang around at home."

The driver nodded. "Certainly."

"Appreciate it." It didn't escape his notice that Rhonda smelled like smoke and alcohol. Like she was bathed in it. Probably another one of her sleazy adventures.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile at Chez Paris, Arnold and Helga were having a good time when he decided to broach an old subject of spitballs.

"I mean seriously, Helga that was pretty gross."

"Oh really?" Placing her elbows on the table she portrayed an innocent coy act. "So says the guy now swapping spit with me."

Placing his elbows on the table too, Arnold pointed his finger in the air. "My point is that it was gross."

"And my point is that it was my lovely saliva on said wadded pieces of paper. The same saliva that graces your mouth since we've been together." She countered sweetly.

"Still."

"I didn't grace anyone else in that class with it. Just you. I just wanted your attention. Those green eyes upon me. Am I really that bad?"

Arnold was losing himself with the way she was speaking to him. She was so snarky, but still so cute. So sweet sounding. "Curly. Ha ha." He cringed at even saying that name right now thinking it was a bad move.

"You are my first kiss. Ha ha, back to you." Leaning forward more, Helga saw him at a cross roads. "Is there a problem, Mr Shortman?"

"Our kids will the the cross of saints and..."

"Perverts." Helga cut in. "Dark Arnold does hold that within him. Something I never thought possible."

Leaning closer himself, Arnold with one hand indicated with one finger to get them the check. "You are the one who woke that up in me. Is there anything else you would like to explore?"

"Oh I believe that we will explore all of that, Arnold." Watching as the check was put down, Helga saw him smoothly grab his wallet to pay for it before reaching for her hand.

"We will and right now I have something else to show you." Helping her up, Arnold escorted her out of the restaurant to lead her to his car.

Going to the Packard, Helga waited for him to unlock her door to let her inside. When he got inside himself, Helga asked, "You already showed me your finger in between my legs. What else is up your sleeve?"

Wanting to do that again, Arnold thought to wait. "Just wait and you will see." Winking at her, he drove off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been nothing but silence in the backseat of the cab. Rhonda hated the fact that he wouldn't even look in her direction. Feeling the mounting humiliation of the night and not even close to even Tina Park, Rhonda couldn't take it anymore as she paid for the trip there that was on account already. Waiting for the first red light, Rhonda just freely left the cab just to walk across the street as tears started to flow. Was it dangerous for her to do this? Sure. She just had been dying to do this for some time now, and she couldn't do it in front of a stranger. Maybe Curly would of loved it, but she needed the air. Needed this stench off her.

"Why am I so stupid?" She muttered out as her pace quickened. Her mansion was far out from here so it would be a long walk in heels. "No this is less stupid than that stupid frat party. Why? Oh I know why. Because you are nothing but a useless person."

Seeing the late bus move away from the curb, Rhonda could of taken that if she was more on the ball. That was more acceptable now than this. Seeing the park up ahead she knew that Curly was probably in there right now so she would save him more trouble in seeing her face again.

"You realize how long you have to walk to your home?"

His deep voice surprised her as she jumped to find him behind her. "How much did you hear?"

Going past her, Curly didn't even look at her. "Enough to know why now you smell like a kegger."

"I didn't drink. This I swear. My friends wanted to go and once we got there they immediately started to hop around. I did try to dance but I couldn't take the groping. Next thing I knew they were running upstairs hooking up and some guy pulled me on the couch suffocating me with his tongue, then feeling me up. I left and called the cab."

"Seeing as you were doing two guys at once, I thought you wouldn't mind that attention." Curly figured. "My bad in assuming."

Rhonda couldn't believe how fast he was walking as she ran to catch up to him. "That is the only time. This I swear. Lorenzo went to another school and Arnold was popular in our school so I had to go out with him."

"Then explain the others."

She sighed. "Maybe I am a slut." Stopping she was surprised it was the first time in her thinking that.

Curly stopped to find out she froze on the sidewalk. He wondered how long this attack of conscious will be upon her until she became the devil again? "And you accused Helga of that." He grunted. "Helga is very innocent. She is that girl who believes in having her first time on the day of her marriage. Arnold didn't break up with you because she lured him away. He broke up with you because of how you treated him. How you treated others. How you treated the woman that he fell for a long time ago. Helga remained very true to me and as much as I actually miss her, I let her go to be happy. Even I want to be happy. Don't you want to be actually happy? Do you want friends who bring you into dangerous situations to leave you stranded? You do know that you did have a bunch of friends before who wouldn't of done that to you. This does include, Helga."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga found herself in a very old dance hall. There were couples from their middle ages and up. Very few couples in their 20's and them. She loved him for bringing her here. Enjoyed the music they were playing with an actual band playing.

"Where did you find this? This looks like it came from another era."

Arnold smirked at her as he nodded at an elderly couple who nodded their heads at him. "Grandpa. He said this was truly a way of romancing a woman."

"Well tell Phil that I enjoy it very much. It is very romantic."

"It is. Also it is my way of having that party again, but with me dancing all my dances with you this time." Kissing her cheek, he then brought his lips closer to her ear to begin singing a tune.

Sighing at his voice in her ear, Helga melted more against him. "I don't want this night to end."

He didn't want the night to end either. He just wanted her in his arms forever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They reached his home where he let her inside. Grabbing a robe for her to borrow, Curly waited for her before showing her to the laundry room so she can clean her clothes up. After he showed her to the bathroom where she could shower up. Leaving her be, Curly went to his own bedroom to look at his computer. There wasn't much happening out there prompting him to leave his bedroom to park himself on the couch to turn on the television.

It would be about 7 minutes when Rhonda emerged from the bathroom. Hearing the television downstairs she walked down to see him just sitting there with his legs outstretched in front of him. Coming into the living room she sat to the other side of the couch.

"Your clothes aren't done yet. Sorry." He told her dryly.

"That's fine. I didn't expect it to be done quickly." In the full light of his home she saw how seriously nice he looked tonight. It was one thing in dim lighting, but another when you can see him fully. "You look really good tonight. Did you at least do something far more better than myself before your car was stolen?"

Curly shrugged. "Not really. A girl asked me out and I thought I should in hopes of getting out of my head. Turns out she preferred another guy to hit on her so she ditched me to be with him." It was a raw deal, but he wasn't crying over anything.

Rhonda opened her mouth up. "Oh I'm sorry that happened."

"It happened. I wasn't looking for a lifetime with her so I'm not crying over it."

"Did you want a lifetime with Helga?"

He thought that would of been nice, but he knew better. "We are teenagers, Rhonda. You could call yourself my first love, but that wasn't true. Helga is. I know she loves me as a friend and I'm pretty happy with that still. She treated me pretty great."

"I thought you loved me."

"That was misplaced emotions. In hind sight, it wasn't love."

The way he dismissed it just hurt. She felt like he just slapped her hard. "Oh." Noticing her nails actually messed up from tonight she was curious. "How does it feel to be in love with someone that is worth it?"

For the first time tonight there was true emotion written on his face. "Absolutely amazing. Even if she didn't feel the same exact way as me, I know that she wasn't selfish. She wanted my happiness as much as I wanted her happy. We wanted the other safe. We wanted the other well. There was a lot of give and take and that makes it worth it."

Sitting there silently feeling terrible, Rhonda saw him leave the couch. Closing her eyes to think she did hear him come back in to say he placed it in the dryer. "I never been in love. As it is, I don't see any love between my parents."

Curly turned his head to her. He decided to just listen to her.

"Air kisses is all I see them do. They don't kiss in public or hold hands. They had me for appearance sake." Opening her eyes up she didn't want to verbalize an extra thought.

He saw her reach an epiphany, but how long will that last?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After bringing her home, Helga suggested that they walk around the garden area in the back. Holding hands they wandered down the pathway that led towards the outside pool. Feeling cold she huddled against him loving how he wrapped his trench around her. This is a perfect evening that she didn't want to end.

Heading to the small pool house she and him went inside to stay away from the outside world for now. "Tonight has been perfect." Curling her feet up, Helga leaned against him. "Thank you."

Placing two fingers under her chin, Arnold tilted her head up so can kiss her. "You're welcome. Thank you for being back in my life so we can be a couple together."

"Sure." Giggling, Helga swung her legs away just to place over his lap. "I don't care if we just do nothing but watch t.v. I just want to be with you."

"Same, but I wanted a true first date."

Running his hand up her leg, Arnold kissed her lips. Feeling her tongue brushing against his mouth he opened it up as their breathing increased. His hand went more up her leg reaching her thigh. He wanted so much to reach in between the fabric of her underwear to enjoy her again, but needed to think wisely about this as he casually pulled away.

Helga knew that the Dark Arnold in him didn't win tonight. Tonight was her do gooder, Arnold. The one she fell in love with. She couldn't help but smile as they continued to make out. She had no clue which was her favorite part of the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Clothes put on, Rhonda stood in front of Curly ready to leave. She followed him through the house to the garage where another car sat waiting. A nice Lexus. Climbing in, Rhonda thought they looked like a couple on a date. They were both dressed so nicely. Taking a glimpse to where his package laid, Rhonda wondered once more what it looked like.

Curly wasn't at all distracted as he drove her home. True she had a nice dress on, but he wasn't at all attracted to her.

"Did you really sleep with Nadine?"

"Where did you get that from?"

"Nadine."

He scoffed. "Then it must be true. Nadine doesn't make up things."

She felt jealousy towards her friend for sleeping with him. "Why just once?"

"We agreed it didn't feel right." Since she was broaching upon subjects he decided to broach one himself. "Do you have any STD's?"

She bristled. "No and I'm offended by that."

"Be proud you don't have anything. You should be careful so you don't jeopardize yourself or others." He pointed out.

"Will you sleep with me?" Rhonda felt horrible even asking that.

Curly laughed hard at that question. "I'm a homicidal maniac according to you, so no."

Tears threatened to make a reappearance tonight. "A kiss?"

"Nope."

Seeing her mansion, Rhonda undid her seatbelt to instantly hop out the second the gate opened. "Thank you for the ride." She told him curtly.

In his car, Curly watched her get to her mansion. He waited for her to get inside before he can leave. When she did he instantly left unrolling the passenger side window to remove her scent from the vehicle. He honestly wanted it cleansed. When he felt it was safe enough he rolled it back up as a smile inched up on his face finding it much better.

Her parents were up, but didn't say anything to her as she went up to her room. Slowly she walked inside her bedroom sadly just removing her clothes to put on a nightgown. Crawling under the sheets, Rhonda curled up feeling rejected.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Receiving a kiss from Arnold, Helga watched him approach the car. Loved how he looked at her before climbing into the drivers side. Hated that he disappeared through the gate. Sighing dreamily she closed and locked the door before heading upstairs practically floating. Reaching her bedroom she instantly launched herself on her bed to write a poem about her beloved. Reading what she wrote she rolled on her back just clutching her journal to her chest.

"Oh Arnold." She lilted out. "You bless me with you."

After arriving at home, Arnold didn't want to wash her scent off of him. Grabbing his sketchpad he drew her exactly like she was tonight. She was his impish goddess. When he finished with the shading and everything he placed it on his ladder so when he woke up he can see his girlfriend.

"To the future, Mrs Shortman." His eyes focused on her image. He needed to dust off his camera so he can take plenty of pictures of his lady love.


	24. Chapter 24

**Whew long chapter here. We have been struggling on what to do with Rhonda in order to get her to grow up. Some people need something in their life to slap them back into reality so I let Historia man that part down. You may hate one part of the chapter, but we both agreed it was needed for her to finally wake up. Some need a whisper to do it. Some need strong words. Some need something almost truly bad to happen to wake up. Rhonda just happens to be a very stubborn creature in this story so she needed the strongest dose.**

* * *

Monday after first period, Rhonda dropped off a writing in front of the teacher. She stood there as the teacher leveled her with a look. It was a look that was unsure of her. Ever since this weekend, Rhonda hadn't been able to get Curly off her mind.

"I don't expect this to count towards my grade. I just want it to count towards a little good will. This is what should of been turned in. You can tell me what you think later, but you don't need to grade me for it." Rhonda informed her teacher before leaving the room in a hurry.

She had been embarrassed. Angry at her friends for doing what they did this weekend. Curly was right. Her old friends wouldn't of done that to her. Still as she spotted Arnold and Helga walking down the hall holding hands, she felt anger ebb its way back into her. Why her and not herself? Rhonda still thought she was better than Helga.

Then she saw Nadine smile at Curly. Saw him smile back to her. Saw how close they appeared. Rhonda couldn't take how he picked up her pencil to hand it to her. How Nadine took it from him to give him that private smile. So peeved, Rhonda strutted forward to walk towards them to go in between. She'll hate herself later for angering Nadine, but to know that her friend had the privilege of being with Curly and not herself pissed her off.

Going around the corner of the building, Rhonda ignored everyone as she continued her march till she felt a firm grip grab her to toss her into the janitor's closet with them. Her eyes went wide as she tried to push past him, but Curly's angry expression froze her to her spot.

"You never learn anything, do you?" He practically snarled like an animal. "Though I'm not surprised. Rhonda thinks she is better than anyone so it is within her right to be a bitch. A bitch to even her best friend. Are you pissed at her for something? You did ask me about us. Is that the reason because if so than you have no reason to act that way to her. Nadine is a sweet person who sticks by you in spite of your shit."

Rhonda backed up against the mop finding it knocking her against the head. She was freezing up against his words.

"Do Nadine a favor and release her from your shitty friendship. Those girls who put you in a dangerous situation seem better suited to you than her. I know she would never let you be there for more than a second. In fact, I know she wouldn't let you go at all." Grabbing her, Curly ignored the bell ringing. "She can do so much better than you." Releasing her roughly he left the closet to attend second period.

Rhonda shook inside the closet only to find the door opening up again to find Nadine peering inside. "Nadine, I..."

"Save it. We'll be late." She bit out before slamming the door closed. Nadine was definitely angry at her.

Leaving the closet slowly, Rhonda stared after her friend. Friend?

During 2nd period, Rhonda wrote a note to pass to Nadine. She heard the audible scoff before she scribbled harshly on the note before handing it back.

 **We'll talk during lunch and not before. Don't you dare change your mind.**

Rhonda frowned at it as she saw her friend's unhappy profile.

During lunch, Nadine marched ahead of Rhonda towards the field to talk. Turning around she had her arms crossed over her chest. "I told you about Curly and I. That one stupid failed fling. You weren't angry at me before for it and now you are. What the hell is your problem? Are you going through an extreme version of early menopausal?"

While Rhonda has seen Nadine angry at her, she never did it in such a horrendous way. "I don't know what's going on with me, Nadine. I know I was awful to you this morning. I know I acted jealous of you when I knew there wasn't a reason to be." Growling at herself, Rhonda wanted to actually tear her hair out. "You don't deserve it. Out of all my friends, you don't."

"You don't have feelings for Curly do you?" Nadine wondered quietly.

She wanted to scoff at that, but all that Rhonda wanted to do was actually go to therapy. "I think so, but if you do I won't stop you. He deserves someone good. He doesn't deserve Satan's Mistress."

Cocking her head to the side, Nadine made sure not to have her voice carry. "We are just friends. It felt really weird when it happened. I mean really weird."

Spotting the uncomfortable look in her friend's face, Rhonda almost started to cry. "I'm not a good friend to you."

"You aren't."

Rhonda's body jerked at that as if she was struck physically.

Glancing towards the building, Nadine decided to level with her. "I may hang out with you from time to time, but haven't you notice that we don't do things like we use to? The reason is because that while I still want to be friends with you, I kinda don't." She sighed. "We were different and it always worked out still. Now we are so different that I don't see the Rhonda that I use to know."

"Are you trying to phase out of my life?" Rhonda wondered hoping she was hearing this wrong.

Seeing Rhonda's minions coming out of the building towards them, Nadine sighed once more. "I still care about you. The thing is you care about yourself more than you care about others." Pointing behind her, Nadine added, "You care about them more and they are the ones that put you in a dangerous situation."

"Nadine, don't."

It was tough love, but it was time. "I do love you. You just need to wake up." Moving away from her, Nadine had to get away from the continued negativity.

Standing there feeling dejected, Rhonda had to push it all aside as the others joined her to gossip. Smiling at them in fake encouragement, she felt lower than before.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So are you 18 yet?"

Sienna giggled as she turned around slapping Brainy playfully on the arm. "That's my line to you. Damn scamp."

Chuckling at her attitude, Brainy started to follow her down the street. "Well this scamp is enjoying the lovely horizon this city has afforded me lately."

Smirking at what he meant, Sienna turned her head to see his eyes lowered down below her waist. "Is this your way of letting me know you are legal now?"

"You'll know, sweet Sienna." Moving more ahead to whisper into her ear, he repeated himself. "Sweet Sienna will know."

She paused in weakness as she looked at his cheeky expression. "I'm starting not to care anymore. I want you now."

Turning to face her, Brainy saw her almost pained expression as he came up to her. "I want you too, but we agreed."

"Rules be damned." Taking a deep breath she decided to move ahead. "Never mind. Moment of weakness."

Falling into step with her, Brainy had to let her know. "It isn't that much longer."

"When?"

"Sienna, I'm not fond of playing these games like that. I will never play with your heart and I know you won't play with mines. Trust me when I say it will be soon and when it happens I know that you will melt me once more." He informed her honestly. "Your words had that power over me as did those lips."

She blushed. "Same to you. I didn't cut my education at all knowing I'm still having a great education here. I just wanted to be near you."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be. You are very special, Brainy." Her eyes captured his in a moment she wished she could close with a kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The week was flying by once more to where Helga and Arnold found themselves in a drive in theater watching an Evil Twin movie. Arnold in the drivers seat and Helga resting against him. Hearing the chain saw sounding off through the speakers in the car, Helga adjusted herself a bit more.

His arm around her waist, Arnold was highly aware of the way she was dressed. The way others around them were steaming up their windows in their vehicles. Tonight she let him drive her car. Bringing his gaze down to the length of her legs, Arnold was tempted.

"You comfortable?"

With the center column under her she truly wasn't. "Not entirely." Moving herself, Helga slipped into the backseat. "Now I am. Wanna join?""

He was frozen at how smoothly she just did that without revealing way too much. Without saying anything he did the same thing almost laughing at how clumsy he was before settling back against the cushion. "Much better."

Leaning against him, Helga smirked. "I agree."

Lips closing in together, they both kissed, and before too long they were laying in the backseat of the car forgetting about the movie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda thought that this wasn't any better than the frat party as she found herself in a forest. Everyone was partying and dancing. She talked to some of the guys, but found herself hating them. Moving around she went to see if there was at least water or soda around.

"Hello beautiful. What's your name?"

He had a deep voice and had blonde hair. Rhonda thought he was handsome, but generic. "Rhonda. What's yours?"

"Brett. Is there anything that you need?" His eyes kept to her face without wandering around.

"I just want a soda or water."

Nodding his head, Brett went into a cooler to give her a soda. "Sorry but there is no more water. Do you want to dance?"

Taking a sip of her soda, Rhonda nodded her head seeing no harm in it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Laying side by side, Helga had her leg wrapped around his leg as their tongues continued to fight for dominance. They continued to hear screaming from victims in the movie even as they opened their eyes up. Blue gazing into green and vice a versa.

"At least if people need a run down of this movie we can say that people died." Helga said as his hand cupped her buttock.

"Nothing about the Football Head getting fresh with you?" He teased as he gave her a gentle squeeze.

Snickering, Helga pressed more against him. "That's for my information only."

"Now that I love." Feeling her hand snaking down to unbutton his shirt, Arnold saw his ever naughty girlfriend will always be present. "This I love too."

"Mmmmhmmmm. I won't fully unwrap you until I'm ready to see it all." Kissing him again, Helga felt her skirt rise up a bit more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It got way out of hand already. Brett forced her down on to a disgusting cushion and when she kicked him away, Rhonda didn't receive any help from her so-called friends. Hearing Brett call her a name, Rhonda ran off quickly as she picked up her phone. She didn't want to bother Nadine with her drama. Calling her parents up she was shocked about how complacent they were to her problem.

"So you aren't gonna help me?" Her voice almost shrill as she continued running. "I need help."

 _"Oh darling. You got yourself into that little predicament you can get out of it. Perhaps get that boy to drive you home."_ Her mother was telling her.

"That boy just tried to handle me in the most undignified way, mother. Please. I know I made a mistake this year, but please." Hearing her hanging up on her, Rhonda heard Brett's voice far behind her. "Oh dear. The cops? No." Bringing her phone back up she had the operator put an emergency break through to another phone. She prayed for him to answer the phone.

 _"Hello?"_

"Oh god please help me, Curly. I know you have no reason to help me, but oh god some boy tried to man handle me and is chasing me. My parents aren't willing to help me and those friends of mines aren't really my fucking friends." Falling on the ground she screamed out.

 _"Rhonda? Hey talk to me."_ Came his urgent voice.

Scrambling to pick up the phone, Rhonda saw Brett coming towards her. Issuing a squeak she ran faster. "I'm in the forest and I don't know where. He's chasing me." Getting grabbed, Rhonda rounded on him punching him as hard as she could.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arnold watched her as she gasped before a moan escaped. The way her body moved as he manipulated his hand in a different way just to see her turn her head away from him. His mouth moved to her neck to kiss her as her moans increased steadily.

"Arnold." She lilted out.

"Do you want me to stop?" He knew it sounded a bit evil of him with that seductive purr.

Helga's eyes were half lidded. "No. Oh please don't."

"Your wish is my command, Helga."

Kissing her, Helga's hand grabbed a handful of his shirt in a lust filled stage. Hearing her breathing increase, Arnold didn't didn't want it to end.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda continued to hit him as tears started to stream down her face. "Please don't." She begged. "I didn't want it in the first place. I didn't want to be here."

Laughing down at her, Brett grabbed her hair. "Quiet or I won't be so rough with you. What's the matter? No one care about the spoiled girl? Your friends are still up there enjoying themselves. You better than them?"

She didn't know how to answer right now. She looked to her phone that he smashed. Her parents didn't really love her. Her best friend cut off her friendship with her for good reason. Still sputtering, Rhonda relaxed figuring to just give up.

"Oh good. I knew you wanted me." Brett cooed as he moved his head down to kiss her neck. Hearing her whimper he had to laugh at the rich girl. Moving his head back up he smiled down at her. "Much better. Now let us move on."

Rhonda's eyes opened up just in time to find a pair of hands grabbing Brett from behind, and tossing him off of her. Moving slowly up she saw it was Curly standing there.

"Go to my car, Rhonda."

Hearing his deadly serious tone, Rhonda stood up to head in the direction he pointed her at. Running away had her pausing unsure not wanting to leave him there alone. Turning to see Curly fight that jerk, Rhonda made the conscious decision to go back.

"Hey!" Seeing Brett turn his face towards her, Rhonda punched him. "When a girl says no she means it."

"Come on, Rhonda." Curly took her hand to lead her towards the car. He made sure to look behind him to make sure the jerk didn't follow them. Reaching his car he opened the door up for her before rushing to his side to get in and drive off. Looking at her nursing her fist had him clenching his jaw.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Giggling at how good he made her feel, Helga cuddled against him. Thankfully for a double feature tonight. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You do it every day for me, Helga. You came back. You make me happy." He told her sincerely.

Moving him on his back, Helga straddled him. "From Dark Arnold to do-gooder Arnold. Is it just me that brings out that bad side of you?"

Resting his hands on her legs, Arnold closed his eyes. "To answer your question, Helga, you are doing it for me right now. Your skirt is almost completely up right now."

Lowering her face down, Helga nuzzled his nose with hers. "I am plenty good at teasing you."

"That you are." Feeling his shirt separate more, Arnold moaned in delight of her running her hands on his chest. "This feels nice."

"I'm glad, because one day I'm going to kiss every inch of your skin."

"Oh Helga. You make me feel so good."

Adjusting herself, Helga kissed his chest. "So do you." She snickered at his pleasured grunt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Curly had been listening to Rhonda cry for more than an hour in the bathroom. Going over to knock on the door he asked her if she needed anything. Her response was that he done enough. Asking her if she was decent found Curly inside the bathroom to bring her back out. Going over to his bedroom with her had him sitting her down.

"Nadine was wise to cut off her friendship with me until I wised up. I know the lessons I learned in the past went in one ear and out the other. I'm an asshole and maybe I deserved what happened tonight." Looking at her bruised fist, Rhonda didn't want to heal it.

"No one deserves that except for child molesters and rapists themselves. I don't ever want to hear that from you again." Curly told her as he sat down on his bed. "You didn't want it and wanted to get away. It is those girls faults for not helping you. Your parents faults too for not lifting a hand up to save their own flesh and blood. A lot of other shit you have done wrong, but tonight isn't one of them."

Getting up she sat on the ground not deserving a soft surface. "I appreciate you coming. I'm sorry it was you that had to."

"Not that's fine. I wouldn't of let you suffer like that. We were once friends." Leaning back, Curly knew she was self punishing herself on that floor. "You are a spoiled brat, but you don't need that."

"I uh turned in what I should of turned in for that project of ours. It was a way of showing what should of been done. You aren't what I wrote. I was being a stupid petty person. I told our teacher I wasn't expecting a grade from that. I just wanted a show of good faith. Of course I went stupid jealous between you and Nadine shortly after I did that." Bringing her knees up, Rhonda wrapped her arms around them. "I won't apologize for it. I have to show it."

Curly raised hie eyebrow up. "Good for you then if you do manage to do that and keep to it. What about your parents?"

"I have to have a long talk with them." Standing up she started to wander around the room. "Anymore dates since the last one?"

"Just a wednesday date with someone. We will just be friends." Looking at her check out his pictures especially one of him and Helga, Curly stood up. "You are welcome to stay here if you don't want to go home."

Rhonda thought that Curly looked so happy with Helga. He really is in love with her. Smiling at the picture she turned to look at him. "I don't want to inconvenience you."

"You aren't. We have an extra room. My parents are pretty understanding."

"You are very lucky then." A tear slid down her cheeks as she turned around to press herself against him. "I want you to get everything that you want. Everything you desire Curly. I mean it. Most wouldn't after what I've done." Sobbing against his chest she felt his arms encircle her. It felt so good. So right. She just had a lot of things to work on to have someone like him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dropping him off at the boarding house, Helga and Arnold kissed. "I'll text you when I get home." Kissing him again she moaned. "I wish I can sneak you in."

"You can." Kissing her, Arnold had to say it again. "To the future Mrs Shortman."

Snickering in joy, Helga hugged him. "I look forward to that. Good night, my sweet love."

"Good night, my beautiful goddess." Kissing her over and over again, Arnold hated having her leave. "I can't wait for that day. I want to wake up beside you every day."

"It will happen. If my dream has happened and we are together, than that means that will be true too." Kissing him, Helga sighed in contentment. "I should leave before my dad goes searching for my butt."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too." Kissing him again, Helga unhappily drove away wishing she was already falling asleep by his side. "Soon, my love. Soon." She promised.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Monday at school, Rhonda cursed at her luck of having her contacts popping out of her eyes. Grumbling and wishing she could see beyond a fuzz she heard someone coming down the empty hallway telling them to be careful. Hearing something click, Rhonda waited for the person to say something, but there was nothing until a few minutes later.

"I got them. You have lens cleaner with you?"

Her eyes closed at the sound of Helga's voice. "Uh yeah. In my locker. I have a case for it to."

"I'll get it for you." Helga told her. "I have to do this with myself. It is either this or my glasses."

"You wear glasses?" Rhonda sounded surprised.

Helga chuckled. "Yeah. I got it from my mom's side. Come on with me to the bathroom." Having Rhonda's arm hook through her own, Helga guided her to the bathroom. "I don't mind glasses but I need the lenses when it comes to track and other things."

"My parents thought me having glasses were an embarrassment to the family so after some time they forced me into this."

Hearing the unhappiness in her voice, Helga knew what was happening. "Ah the parents not giving you any or enough love. I had that for the longest time until one day it happened. Why I acted like a jerk half the time. I was masking my pain."

Rhonda sighed. "I think I went overboard compared to you."

"You did, but it can be forgiven if you are willing to change." Bringing her case up, Helga told her the lens are clean. "The case is right in front of you."

Seeing the blurry image, Rhonda placed her finger on the contact delicately before putting them on. Blinking a few times she smiled. "Thanks. Many would of laughed."

"They aren't grown up yet." Handing her back her stuff, Helga cleaned up her hands. "Well it has been a slice. Keep watch of yourself."

Seeing her leave, Rhonda sniffled as she thought about something. She already told her so called friends to take a hike. This in turn extinguished the Fashion Club for good. Now she had no friends.

All the kids from PS118 were at the same table talking about their weekend when Rhonda came walking into the cafeteria to get on one of the benches. Calling for everyone's attention she took a deep breath in and out.

"I want you all to know that I am a bitch." There were murmurs. "We all know it is true. I've done horrible things, but not as bad as what happened to me recently. I won't go into details about it so I just want to apologize for my actions." Rhonda looked pointingly to the PS118 crew. "I hurt my best friend Nadine worst of all in how I treated her. In that I lost a great friend. I don't blame you for doing what you did. I just want you to know that I always want you happy." Looking to Arnold she smiled. "I'm sorry for using you. Not treating you right. Lying to you. Hell! I was a terrible girlfriend. At least you have someone who loves you. Someone who treats you right."

Turning towards Helga, Rhonda really hated herself there. "I stole from you. Spread untrue rumors about you. While you grew up, I didn't. I deserve all that I got from what happened. I am receiving my karma and I have no one else to blame but myself." Looking all around the cafeteria, Rhonda took a deep breath. "I'm an awful bitch and I have a long ways to go before I'm able to be with anyone in any type of capacity. Thanks for listening to my sorry ass."

Getting off the bench, Rhonda left the cafeteria just desiring that alone time. She couldn't be a friend right now to anyone when she couldn't be a friend to herself.

Later when she was in Dr Bliss's office telling her everything, Rhonda practically melted against the cushions just waiting for her diagnosis.

"You sure about not wanting any friends right now?" Dr Bliss questioned softly.

Rhonda nodded. "I am. If I have anyone right now I know I will use them as a crutch. I need to grow up. I need to learn. I need to talk to my parents about their behavior towards me. I need to know why how they can treat their own daughter this way."

"That is a healthy thing to do. What happens if it backfires on you?"

She wondered if any psychiatrist would ask this question of her. "Then I'll have to think of my next step on my own. I leaned on so many that I forgot to think for myself."

Nodding her head in understanding, Dr Bliss brought out the paper she wrote. "This is the latest paper you submitted. Your teacher thought it was healthy that you did this. I have to agree." Smiling at certain paragraphs she chose one to read out loud.

"The muscles in his body grew taunt. His ears were perked to a fevered pitch as he tuned in more to his surroundings. He knew he heard it. The terrible sound that was associated with pain. Someone or something needed his help. As his body was positioned in just the right pose in case the being needing help in any direction, he laid in wait. Just then the sound happened again. The sound of pain. His legs took off northeast as he leaped from branch to branch. He needed to be careful. Needed to be stealthy still till he located the innocent monkey being trapped. He saw that there was a baby in a separate cage. A baby that needed to be reunited with his mother. The family needed to grow up safely. So he waited till he leaped safely fighting the trapper. He freed the innocents. He needed to free the animals. They deserved as much happiness as he did."

Rhonda didn't think it was still that good of a writing so she looked down at her bruised hand. It looked broken. It pained her and she didn't care that it did.

"Rhonda this is him. I have met Curly, and he embodies this. This is a very healthy sign." Dr Bliss glanced at her hand. Standing up she went to sit beside her to bring it up gently. "You really need to get this looked at."

She shook her head. "This is what I deserve."

Forming a thin line with her lips, Dr Bliss shook her head at the young woman. "No it isn't."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga spotted Rhonda's hand. How could she not with how discolored it was. She saw how she was trying to hide it. Saw how bad it appeared. Going directly to Rhonda, Helga took her by the other hand without a word to drag her outside. Helga didn't listen to her protests. Wasn't swayed by her trying to fight to get away. Helga was stronger than her as she put her inside her car and put the child safety locks on. Getting out of the parking lot, Helga was determined as she drove all the way to the hospital.

"I don't want to go. I deserve this." Rhonda protested as she pulled into a parking space.

"Tough. To get well is not like this. You are fucking your own hand up by letting it go like this." Getting out of the car she pulled her out of the car to drag her into the emergency room. "Now I know how it will be like to have kids." She muttered out. Getting in front of a nurse she showed her Rhonda's hand. "Help her before she runs the hell away from me again."

Nodding her head the nurse told her to follow. "You still need to fill out the paperwork." The nurse informed them.

"That's fine. I'm her hand for now. Just help her." Helga told her as she grabbed Rhonda's purse while Rhonda was led away to get X-rays done. Pulling out her phone she texted Arnold.

 **Had to bring the stubborn ass to the hospital. I know she broke her hand. - Helga**

 **Yeah it looked pretty bad. I'm proud that you did that. I should of went with you, but man you were fast. - Arnold**

 **That's fine. Take notes for me and bring me my homework. Also get Rhonda's homework. - Helga**

 **P.S. Now I know what having a child will be like. This girl is a stubborn person. - Helga**

 **Takes one to know one. Still I love you just the way you are. - Arnold**

 **Of course you do. I'm the best. - Helga**

 **You are and you are all mines. - Arnold.**

Helga smiled with pride. Lifting up the clipboard she began to fill out some information she knew about Rhonda already.

Rhonda was ensconced away in a room with Helga beside her. The silence palpable as they both waited for the doctor to come back in. Behind the curtain of another area they could hear a small child crying.

"Why do you care?" Rhonda needed the distraction now. Hearing that kid crying was bringing tears in her eyes. "I wanted to hurt you. Tried to pull you and Arnold apart by getting that friend of mines to kiss him. You should hate me. I'd hate me."

"Must be the difference between us then. True I can act like a bitch at times, but at least I have a heart to know the difference. I did regret when I acted like a complete brat when we were younger. Of course you didn't see it because I hid away. I would talk to Phoebe often. Let her see the real me." Helga's eyes slowly slid back to Rhonda who still didn't have anything wrapping around her hand. "I'm grateful to her. She saved me many times from completely falling. Even Arnold managed to. More her than him."

Rhonda found that interesting. "I always thought you treated her cruelly. I wondered why she stayed with you."

"Because she knew who I really was. Knew I would always have her back. Knew why I acted the way I did. Phoebe is and always will be amazingly patient. She has done the tough love with me before. Something I'm happy with."

Rhonda sighed. "I think I am sharing more with Curly than Nadine even before she broke our friendship off." She sniffed. "I miss her already. How is she?"

Helga's left side of her mouth lifted up. "She misses you too. The old you." Adjusting herself to try to stave away the feeling of wishing she could dash up to that child to help ease their pain from them. "Curly is a good person to talk to."

"He is still in love with you." Cringing at the newest pain rushing through her body, Rhonda willed it away saying she needed it. "He seems to be dating, but I don't think anyone compares to you."

"He was once in love with you." Helga countered softly.

"That wasn't love. Misplaced emotions. What he had with you is real. What you and Arnold have is really real. I see how happy you have made him." Rhonda smiled at the thought. "One day I hope to have that, but right now I need to learn to love myself. If my parents don't love me than it is time to learn on my own."

She studied the once friend. The other alpha in their group. The reason why they butted heads so often. Standing up she went over to Rhonda surprising her by taking her hand to help ease her pain some. "I busted my hand once in England. Stupid accident that is classic me." She mocked. "I knew deep down my parents cared for me. They did show instances of it, but it wasn't fully there. When they sent me away I thought it was because they hated me. In time I dwindled it down as I talked to Olga. I learned to calm down for my own sake. I started to really love my sister more finding more things we had in common. In that with me talking to my parents to give them ideas about the business it helped bridge a gap more. She smiled. "That party had my dad actually saying his own apology to me. It was something I dreadfully needed. Something you need to. You need to really talk to your parents."

"What happens if they kick me out?" Rhonda bowed her head in shame.

Helga smiled at her. "You are welcome to stay at my home. You just have to stay out of my room. I know my parents will allow you to stay if they know."

It felt strange that she would extend herself. "Why?"

"Because we all deserve another chance." Hearing the doctor announce himself, Helga moved away to sit back down.

Rhonda let those words sink in as she listened to the doctor saying that she broke her hand and would need to be in a cast. As he told her he will have someone come in to bring her elsewhere to get wrapped up, Rhonda looked to Helga. The way that Helga looked back to her had her realize that no words were needed anymore. It was all said for now.

* * *

 **Curly rescued her from certain harm and Helga showed kindness to a person who did some mean things to her in this story. Rhonda needs to grow up more in order to maintain that healthy friendship again with Nadine.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Co-Author: Historia70**

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone. :)**

* * *

Breakfast together was a rare treat together as Helga sat there with her parents. It was nice that sometimes they didn't want to just dash off to work immediately. Today they seemed very languid in their own solitude as they ate their breakfast. Helga saw one of them look at the other for some time before the other would look up and they would both smile. They would resume eating till it was repeated. She supposed it was cute for them to do.

"So if Olga ever came down here will she be taking over the kitchen? That is if she does." Helga wondered as she buttered her toast.

Miriam snickered. "She did once and Anita did love to be spoiled by it, but Ian wasn't too thrilled by it. He feels that if there are servants than they must do all the work."

"Man! What a piece of work." Remarked Helga as she bit into her toast.

Bob grumbled something out before taking a sip of his coffee. "We just have to hope that she doesn't have his kid. What will happen if that were to happen?"

"Well you can hope that the kid is only blessed with her genes and not his." Helga told him as she finished her toast.

Miriam wanted to bite her tongue. "I want to make the best of it, but he is an awful boy."

"You got that right, Miriam. She can do much better than him. Look at Helga here, at least she is involved with a winner."

Helga was in shock with Bob's words. Once upon a time he would never think greatly of her choices and now he always boasted about Arnold any chance he got. Arnold did give them a few more programs for their interest.

Looking directly at Helga, Bob grinned. "At least he isn't one of those selfish ones."

"No. Arnold is a fine gentleman who will treat our daughter good." Miriam reached over to touch her daughter's hair. "I really am happy to have you back home."

She was choked up about this. "Arnold has always prided himself in treating others well. I always trusted him completely."

After breakfast and her driving Phoebe to school this time. They spoke about their boyfriends just discussing their little quirks that can drive them mad, but still make them love 'em. Helga figured they were really both in love to accept it all. While Arnold had great table manners it did fall by the wayside when he was incredibly hungry so he became almost like a caveman. Helga found it adorable really so while she made a face at it in his company, she would swoon privately inside her head.

For Phoebe, she couldn't take Gerald's lips smacking on occasion. It was just these loud smacks that would die down completely. While she couldn't take it. She accepted it since she knew it never lasted that long compared to his brother's or even his sister's.

"I guess we both are that in love, eh Pheebs?" Helga told her as they both walked towards the building.

"I would say so, Helga. I'm certain the boys talk about our bad habits too."

Helga scoffed. "You have none compared to me. I have a whole Grand Canyon full of bad habits. Take your pick and it is there."

Phoebe adjusted her glasses as she looked up at her tall friend. "You don't have that many. You have tolerable bad habits too."

Quickly, Helga jumped in front of Phoebe just getting down on one knee. "Phoebe, will you do me the honor of wedding your best friend? Bad habits and all."

Giggling at her friend's behavior, Phoebe did a mock curtsy. "Why yes, but only if we remain best friends."

"Deal." Hopping back up they both started to laugh at their behavior.

At the same time, Arnold and Gerald were discussing their significant others. Talking about bad habits as Gerald leaned against the locker next to his. On occasion he would jerk his head up in indication of a greeting to a fellow student.

"I don't have anything that I want to change about Phoebe. That girl is my honey. The girl I want to spend every waking moment with." Gerald told him. "The only thing that I want to change is the lack of seeing her during the night time. I hate waiting. What about you and Helga?"

Arnold smiled at the thought of her. "I don't mind her bad habits. I act like I can't stand them, but even when she curses like a sailor and I admonish her about it I just love either the scowl she puts on her face, or she looks at me innocently. Both are too cute on her."

"You didn't like her scowl when we were young."

"Things change. I will admit that when she was young she would scowl and when she thinks no one is looking she had such an innocent sweet look on her face. It made her look so cute."

"And now?"

"Helga is very hot now, but I gotta love when she gets cute." Seeing Helga and Phoebe walking down the hallway, Arnold pointed them out to his best friend. "Our lady loves have arrived."

"Mmmhmm. Phoebe looks fine today." Gerald smiled directly at his girlfriend as they neared them.

Arnold was already lovesick as he daydreamed about Helga coming down the aisle in a white dress. Bouquet of flowers in her hand. He sighed in contentment even as his eyes landed on her jeans wishing he was a part of that fabric right now.

"I don't know, Pheebs. I can handle having some ice cream for later." Helga was saying as they got close.

Phoebe nodded her head before looking at Gerald. "I'm craving some chocolate myself."

As they walked past, Helga winked at Arnold. "Perhaps later we should take in our favorite deserts."

"Agreed." Winking at her own boyfriend, Phoebe giggled as they passed by.

Gerald's jaw almost loosened up and dropped to the ground. "Were they talking about us?"

Hanging on his locker, Arnold continued looking at his girlfriend from behind. "I'm craving some pink cotton candy later, Gerald."

Refocusing on Phoebe, Gerald nodded his head. "I want my sweets too."

Shutting his locker, Arnold and Gerald walked to where they were. Waiting for Helga to finish getting her books, Arnold took her books before kissing her. "Morning."

"Morning, Football Head." Kissing him again, Helga was wrapped up on his world immediately.

Phoebe giggled against Gerald flirting in her ear. Wrapping her arms around his waist she nuzzled against his torso. "Morning Gerald."

"Morning my sweet lady." Gerald waved by to Arnold before he escorted his girlfriend down the hall.

Feeling Arnold's hand snake his way around her waist she leaned against him as they walked to first period. She hummed in her personal delight as they entered their classroom. She sighed loving him even more as they sat down together and he played with her hair.

"Your hair is in pigtails." Coming closer he whispered. "You make me want to relive the drive in again."

Snickering at his boldness she whispered. "I might let you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Curly came into class with Rhonda already in the room. She was the first one in there since there was no one else but him. Seeing her struggle with her left hand in order to write he saw her frowning with unhappiness. Seeing her cast on her right hand, Curly walked over to where Park's desk was to sit down.

"Morning Rhonda." He saw her scribbles that resembled a doctor's writings. "How are you this morning?"

"Unsure how to do any work with this blasted hand. I can't write left handed." Showing her writing to him, Rhonda grumbled. "I can't even make out what I just wrote."

"Did you get a doctor's note? Something to help excuse you."

She knew he was being helpful so she just shook her head. "I'm doing everything the hard way instead of the easy way." Looking at him, Rhonda thought he looked really good today. She smirked at his red rims. "I like your frames."

"Oh well I like changing it up." Seeing her eyes continued to look more down than up, Curly frowned. "I will let you borrow my notes if you want them."

She knew what he was doing. "That's nice and all, but I need to do this stuff all on my own."

"Rhonda that's noble and all, but it doesn't hurt to ask for a little help." His tone was lowered as another student came into the class.

"Thing is that I have relied too much on others. I must learn to task myself with things. It was actually nice that Helga dragged me to the hospital to tend to my hand. Nice of her to offer a place to stay in case my talk with my parents don't sway my way. Thing is I don't deserve any of it so please let me do this on my own." Rhonda told him as politely as she could.

Watching Park enter the classroom, Curly stood up. "That's noble and all from your point of view, but sometimes a person needs a little help." He repeated himself just to emphasize his meaning. Leaving the desk he issued a quick morning to Park before sitting down at his seat.

Sitting down himself, Park spotted the cast on her hand. "If it helps, just compare the subjects you are being taught to your favorite things." He suggested quietly.

Rhonda smiled a bit at that pointer thinking him silently.

Later during lunch she disappeared to her car to sit inside it. Rhonda felt freakish doing it, but thought it was warmer than hanging around outside. Turning the radio in her car she listened to music while looking towards the school at some random couples making out outside. She never had a normal relationship. She really didn't know what that would of been like when she wasn't introduced to it with her own parents.

Sniffling as she spotted Nadine walking outside she wondered if Curly would be coming out, but what came out was Peapod kid. Seeing Nadine rest herself against the wall they were soon embracing. Rhonda's mouth went down knowing she missed something important in her friend's life. Putting her seat back she thought to stop people watching and just listen to music.

As for Curly he was heading to the parking lot to grab the disc he promised Iggy. Rushing up there he heard music playing, but ignored the direction of the music as he went to his recovered vehicle. The car jacker was just someone who wanted to joy ride his vehicle. Pretty stupid, but Curly was one person who has done some crazy things in his life so he couldn't think too badly over the person. Going in to grab the disc, he locked his car up, turned around to notice the music was coming from Rhonda's car. Curious he walked over to the passenger side to see her laying there. Knocking on the window she was naturally startled.

Rhonda watched him come into her car uninvited. "Curly, why are you disturbing me?"

He eyed her curiously. "So this is what you will do for now on. You are going to hide in here. What happens when it gets way too cold or hot?"

She sighed. "I freeze to death or I fry." She said without a care. "Just please leave me alone. Why do you care?"

He looked insulted at her question before he left the car without a word. "Why do I even bother?" He whispered to himself.

Picking her head up to watch him walk away, Rhonda sighed almost dreamily. While he looked really good, she had to say, "You can do so much better, Curly."

As he walked into the hallway, Curly was stopped by a classmate as in his 1st period class. The girl had golden brown hair with blue eyes. She was definitely cute. "What do you need, Stephanie?"

She felt nervous about approaching him for some time. She had liked him since last year, but never figured in how to talk to him truly. "Curly I like you. I think your cute and I want to ask you out on a date." She blurted out. Turning red in the face, Stephanie excused herself for acting like a crazy nut. "Oh gosh sorry. Excuse me."

Finding that a adorable actually, Curly couldn't believe how fast she dashed out of the building. Following her outside he watched as she was rushing towards the football field. "Stephanie!"

Head back up to reach into her glove compartment for something, Rhonda caught sight of Curly talking to another girl. Mouth opening up she watched them talk for some time until the girl hugged him. Feeling like someone grabbed her heart and stomped on it, Rhonda sighed within her own self-imposed prison.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright girls I have news for you." Their coach informed them. Lisa Scott looked like she was a teenager for the most part than a woman in her 30's. She was both stern and cool. One thing that Helga didn't realize was that she had a wicked sense of humor. "This year Track will be held indoors. Since the temperature has been dropping down considerably the schools thought this was a safer option. I hope you are all happy about that."

Cheering, Helga caught sight of Arnold getting tackled making her cringe slightly. Watching him get up and look over she dared to smile at him in which he returned back to her.

"Alright girls it is time to practice the relay. Rochelle you are the first to start. This will be followed by Max, Samantha, Gina, and Helga. Get on your marks. Now for the other 5 you will pretend you an opposing team. Stephanie you start." Coach Scott instructed. Waiting for them to get ready she blew her whistle.

Egging her team on, Helga didn't notice how Arnold was checking her out this time since her attention was fully on her teammates now. Waiting for her turn to go, Helga began to ran before Gina tapped her hand making her dash off. Helga loved the feel of the air hitting her face. Loved the refreshing feel of it as she thought about music to match her pace. Reaching the very end of the race, Helga was congratulated on the win.

As the coach was distracted by Arnold's coach, Helga heard Stephanie asking her a question. "What was that?"

Stephanie appeared embarrassed. "I asked Curly out on a date for this saturday. Do you mind that I go with him? I ask because you and him were together for a while."

Smiling down at the girl, Helga was tempted into slapping her hand down on her shoulder, but didn't. "Go for it. We are both friends and he is such a good guy that I wouldn't stop you from going out with him. I hope you have lots of fun with him. Trust me." Winking to Arnold, she added, "Besides I have my love right over there."

Giggling at her and the Captain flirting across the field, Stephanie almost hit herself for being so lame. "You both look so happy. Arnold is a nice guy."

"He is and I am extremely happy." Having no feeling that Stephanie isn't the type to hurt someone maliciously, Helga held off in threatening her if she dared to hurt Curly. "I hope you both have fun on your date."

"Same here. He's so handsome."

"He is. Also I would like to tell you to get him to dance with you. You won't regret it."

Stephanie bit her lip. "I don't know how to dance. I never learned how."

Taken by surprise by that, Helga elbowed her lightly. "Get him to teach you. He is pretty patient."

"Maybe I will."

OOOO

Getting out of the locker room, Arnold began to walk finding himself with someone hopping on his back as they issued out wild peels of laughter out. Laughing at his girlfriend, Arnold started walking off to the parking lot with her on his back.

"Want to come over?" He asked. "Do our homework and have hot chocolate."

Sliding off his back, Helga smacked his bottom before running off. "Race you to the car!"

Arnold was happy that Gerald drives Phoebe home leaving him at the sweet mercy of, Helga. Rushing after her he wasn't arguing about his view as he purposely stayed beyond enjoying every square inch of her.

"You enjoying the view?"

"Yes!" Reaching her car he grabbed a hold of her to kiss her heatedly. It felt like a lifetime since he last did this. Hearing her moan, Arnold opened her door. "We should go so we can fool around after homework."

Nodding her head dumbly, Helga had to agree. Get work done and make out a lot after.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Curly thought to ask her to Slauson's for a nice treat so they can chat. Stephanie was definitely endearing as she spoke of her family and asked him about his. Curly enjoyed the give and take already from her. Sharing a plate of fries they grabbed the same long curly fry. Glancing up at her face she was blushing as she let go.

"You should have it." She relinquished happily. "I really shouldn't eat too much of fried foods."

"Helga does only once a week." Curly informed her as he brought the fry over to her side. "You can have this one."

Blushing once more, Stephanie could truly see the color of his eyes. She thought they were just brown, but were more of a hazel. "I love your eyes." She spoke dreamily.

Seeing her eyes become half lidded at that statement, Curly leaned forward to find her giggling from being caught. "Oh you do, do you?" He knew he sounded cocky. Enjoyed how she blushed even more. "Still want that date?"

Her eyes fluttered up to his. "Yes."

Smiling at that, Curly leaned back in his chair as they continued their conversation. Perhaps this date will be a good one. Right now was a trial run.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga had to separate from Arnold from the insane heat between them. She really wanted to make love to him, but felt afraid to do so. It felt too early still, but the way he stood up to cross the room towards her, Helga swooned as he went to kiss her neck. She felt his arm support her. She squeaked even as he nipped at her. Pulling away, she wondered if her eyes showed their weakness. Showed the dazzle she felt from her love to him.

"Too soon?" She nodded. "I know, but all I want is to kiss my girlfriend."

She backed into his bed as temptation filled her once more. She wanted to tear her clothes off. Let him touch her all over. She wanted to keep crying out his name. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"How much do you want to kiss on me?" It was implied and she knew it.

"Anyplace that is unclothed." Arnold continued to wish she was old enough to marry. Thoughts of her pregnant again filled his mind. He wanted everything with her right now. Never in his life had he been this possessed. His desire continued to fill him at each waking moment. Day and night it was the same. Thoughts of her swirled in his head, just as they did when they were both were so young. Though those thoughts were quite different from now. Still he enjoyed always thinking about her.

Her eyebrow went up. "Just unclothed?" Another imply. Another flirt. More mounting desire as he came so close that she squeaked when she landed herself on his bed. Bringing her head up she saw more of Dark Arnold come out. At least he is virtually harmless. Just a horny teenager in the company of another. What is so strange about that? Nothing except that Arnold is such a goodie goodie.

Arnold smiled at the thought of his bed smelling exactly like her. He'll sleep either well tonight or he'll keep waking up in the throes of his own lust. Moving towards his beauty, Arnold placed his hands on both sides of her. "You are incredible all the time."

She gulped at how his front met with hers. Feeling very aware of where he was, Helga's eyes were huge as lust took hold once more. "Well of course I am."

He loved her confidence she exuded. This was the epitome of sexiness right here, and he was in the presence of it. Mind, body, and soul. "My girlfriend is the very best."

* * *

 **We forgot to say that Stephanie is in a grade below Curly and the others. They mixed two grades up together for the Literature class. So she is in 11th while Curly is in 12th grade. I know that some schools do this with the mixing of grades in one class.**


	26. Chapter 26

**We both try for the longer chapters. Gets easy when there are two people doing it. Yay!**

* * *

Both Stephanie and him went to see some thriller that saturday. In line as they waited to go in, Stephanie was giggling at his jokes and they made small talk. It wasn't like his first date with Helga, but he enjoyed himself even as they sat together munching on popcorn. Towards the end he kinda groaned at the lackluster ending of the film.

Later they went to a nice restaurant to enjoy themselves. Hearing her excuse herself to head to the restroom, Curly caught Rhonda across the restaurant looking unhappy sitting with her parents. He saw her parents having a conversation together, and each time Rhonda brought her cast up, Brooke chastised her. Curly frowned at how Rhonda looked close to tears even as her head bowed down, and she put a scarf around her cast. He felt bad for her while wanting to go over to have a serious talking to to her parents about their behavior.

"Curly are you all right?" Stephanie wondered as she settled back into her seat.

Looking back to her, Curly smiled. "Uh yeah. Just distracted."

Seeing Rhonda in the table far from them had her pursing her lips. "Oh. Do you wish to say hello to her?"

"No, we aren't friends."

Almost biting her lip, Stephanie had to respond. "Something is troubling you. Whether or not she is a friend to you doesn't matter. You are human if you care about another's well being. She's hurt and it looks to me as if her parents don't pay the proper attention to her."

Impressed, Curly smiled at her. "That readable, eh?"

Smiling back at him, Stephanie thought he looked cute. "Yes." She heard some students say how he had a serious love for Rhonda when he was young, but after seeing him with Helga she saw a concerned person. "I'm happy you have a heart."

Leaning forward, Curly brought his hand forward happy she took it. "I'm happy you have a heart too.

OO

At her table, Rhonda was oblivious that Curly was in the same restaurant as her. Eating her food was a bit of a chore. Her parents were making digs at her any chance they could get about her hand. They continued to second guess themselves as they chatted.

"I just wish we could of reconsidered before bringing her along." Brooke was telling her husband. Daintily eating her food she wouldn't dare bring her eyes over to their daughter. "That cast is such a hideous thing to behold."

Raising his wine glass up, Buckley patted his wives leg gently. "Now, now dear. We must always remember to keep up appearances no matter what is happening with our daughter." Glancing over at Rhonda who still had her head down, he added, "It won't be on her forever."

Bringing her eyes up to her parents, Rhonda was feeling sickened from their behavior. Didn't help that the medicine she had in her was helping increase the illness of her stomach. "Mother? Father? May I please be excused? Perhaps I can go home so you can both continue your lovely evening together." She suggested.

Brooke could only glance at her for the barest of seconds. "Well you have my permission dear. Just send the limo back."

Thanking them, Rhonda stood up to gracefully leave till she spotted Curly on a date with that girl from the field. Moving away before he spotted her, Rhonda got into her limo as soon as he pulled up. In silence she rode in the back till she reached the mansion. Going inside, Rhonda ran up to her room to throw herself on her bed crying away.

"Your parents don't love you and the boy you find yourself going crazy for is with someone." She whined softly. "What do you expect? He's better than you. He deserves it."

OOOOO

As Curly was leaving with Stephanie, he noticed that Rhonda hadn't returned back to her table. As for her parents they were having a glorious time by themselves without a thought to their only child. Shaking his head, Curly continued to guide her outside where he gave the valet his number.

"So how was your meal?" He thought to ask.

"Wonderful. I never had something quite like that before. Thank you, Curly." Getting on her tippy toes she kissed his cheek. Blushing, she turned away to avoid his scrutiny.

Smiling at her sweetness, Curly saw his car being brought forward. Waiting for the valet to exit the car, he let her in the car before heading to the drivers side. Thanking the person, he pulled away to drive her home.

Humming in her seat to the tune on the radio, Stephanie could get use to being in his company more. He was great to talk to in her opinion. Also it helped that he was extremely easy on the eyes. Blushing once more she started to sing.

Listening to her sing, Curly thought her voice was pleasant to hear. Eyes wandering down to her legs, he shifted hating sometimes having hormones. Though in reality when he was with Helga, he wanted every chance to hold her and kiss her. With Stephanie she seemed to remind him of a porcelain doll that you don't want to handle so much. True she is in Track with Helga, but she acted more dainty than the rest of the girls on that team.

Pulling up to her home, Curly got out of the car to help her out, and to walk her to the front door. Taking her hand as they walked up her stoop, he wondered if they would kiss.

Turning to face him, Stephanie had been dying for a kiss from him all day long. "I had a really wonderful evening. Thank you for everything."

"I had a great evening with you too, Stephanie." Taking a step closer, Curly leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. It wasn't electric, but it was nice nonetheless. "I hope you have a really great night."

She smiled much larger after that kiss. "Same to you. Sweet dreams, Curly." Kissing him once more, Stephanie let herself inside the house.

Pleasant date down, Curly went to his car to head off to the next task of the night. A task that will require some stealth on his part.

OOOOOO

Re-entering her room after washing up, Rhonda was in her silk pajama's just ready to sink under her covers. Wandering over to her balcony she issued out a yelp when she saw Curly climbing over the railing. She was surprised of him showing up.

"What do you think you are doing, Thaddeus?" Grabbing his hand with her good hand, she brought him inside to stave away the cold baring down on her body. Silk doesn't offer that much in warmth so she'll curse herself for thinking about something so dumb.

Curly won't bother to point out that he could see that she was cold. Averting his eyes slightly he looked at her hand. "How is your hand doing?"

"Pain. Thank goodness for drugs." Uncaring how she will appear right now, Rhonda went under her covers to get warm. "How was your date?"

"Decent. Stephanie is a nice person." He replied as he went to freely sit down on the other side of the bed. "I saw how your parents were treating you."

"Don't be." She dismissed it not wanting to call attention to it once more.

Curly wasn't having it. "Don't do that. I'm really trying to be your friend here."

Going deeper under her covers, Rhonda averted her eyes away from him. He smelled so delicious. "You shouldn't though. I'm not friend material right now."

"Tough."

Bringing her attention back to him, Rhonda regretted it. He could be so stern. So commanding. So delicious when he wanted to be. She admonished herself for thinking he was delicious once more. "I'm serious. I want to be a better person before I can be anyone's friend."

Moving to lay down, Curly got on his side to look at her. "That is admirable and all, but seriously... I'm being a friend to you no matter what."

She was taken aback by him. "You have much better friends than myself. I'm..."

"Stop it, Rhonda. Just stop it." He hissed out interrupting her. "You obviously haven't spoken to your parents yet."

"No and I will. Just in case it all goes south, I'm going to stay with Helga since she offered." She swore she heard his heart pitter patter at the mention of Helga. Rhonda felt a twinge of jealousy towards her, but quelled it just as fast.

While he heard this before, Curly still loved how adult Helga is for offering that. It was such a pity he couldn't borrow Arnold's body just to have a few moments with her once more. "That's sweet of her to do. I'm offering you a place to stay as well."

Now that got her heart racing. "I appreciate it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the pool, Arnold held Helga as she kept her legs wrapped around his waist. Moving her around as they kissed had him trying to fight to maintain himself. She looked so amazing in her bikini that all he wanted to do was slip it off her.

Pulling her face away from him, Helga licked her lips. "Be happy we don't have a camera in here that is operational right now." She hinted at wanting him to do something right now. They were safe tonight from parental units due to them being at a party.

Moving slightly against her, Arnold loved how her eyes closed as a moan escaped. "Tempting me on purpose? You aren't ready." He reminded her.

"I know, but I don't mind some playing action." She hinted as her head dipped to the side to kiss his neck. "Unless you want to head to my bedroom right now to take in that movie."

Walking over to the steps, Arnold brought them both out of the water. "We can go up there like this and enjoy ourselves as we watch a movie." He suggested.

Grabbing her towel and his they started to wipe down till she winded her towel up before snapping it at him. Chortling out, Helga ran out of there with him hot at her heels. She couldn't help herself as she ran up the steps to her bedroom. It felt so good to laugh so hard even as she closed her door, but it didn't hinder him as he came in to grab her to carry her to her couch.

"Now whip it good." She mimicked proudly as she got on her knees to shimmy on her couch while he locked the door. Giggling she couldn't help but notice his package. "No whipping it out."

Catching her drift, Arnold continued to come forward. "I won't until you say so." He assured her as he got close enough to grab her.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Helga loved how he held her. Moving herself to get on the couch with him on top of her, she ran her hand through his hair. "My first time with you will be in your bedroom. When I am ready I know you will make it even more perfect."

"How would you figure that one out?"

Moving her hips to enjoy what she was feeling, Helga moaned out. "Because I'll be with you."

"My love." He melted at those words. Eyes closing at what she was doing he met her movements with his own.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Curly watched her as she fell asleep. He couldn't fault her if she was under prescription drugs. He could fault himself for thinking how beautiful she appeared. How innocent. He really hoped this change she was doing with herself will work out for good. He wanted to see it and experience it.

"Curly don't..." Her head turned. Her eyes were experiencing rapid eye movements right now. "C-c-can't s-s-stop thinking about you."

Hearing her issue a moan out, Curly's head went back slightly. Was she really talking in her sleep?

"I call you because I find you safe to be with."

With those final words, Curly heard nothing more. Hearing her softly breathing he moved off her bed easily without causing much movement. Moving to her window he opened it and closed it easily enough from years of sneaking around. Climbing down he looked back up to her bedroom before departing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Deciding that it was safe for them both to change out of their swimsuits to their regular clothes, Helga nuzzled against him as they watched a drama. His arm draped around her shoulder. Her hand holding his loose one. Nothing was said as they quietly watched the movie together. Both were comfortable. Both felt at home.

At the end of the movie, Helga moved herself to sit on his lap. Her eyes fixated onto his as they silently communicated. Kissing him as she always did always had her imagining that young girl always clutching her heart pendant to her chest while twirling around. He made her dreams come true.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda woke up in the afternoon wondering if Curly did happen to visit her last night. Rolling to her side she smelled him still there. A smile etched on her face as she grabbed the pillow he was laying on to clutch against her body. She wanted his scent on her. His words greeted her once more in memory of what he said last night. He was still offering kindness to someone who still didn't deserve it. Moving up into a sitting position she kissed the pillow before heading to her bathroom. It was time to have a talk with her parents.

After she showered and dressed, Rhonda headed downstairs to find her parents already languishing themselves in the formal living room. Greeting them as normal, they greeted her as if this was more of a business meeting with a colleague than their own flesh and blood. Her stomach felt queasy wondering if she should of done this on a full stomach.

"Mother. Father. May I have your audience?" She requested kindly while standing there. Her heart pumped to the point of feeling as if it will fail.

Folding his paper away, Buckley turned his head towards her as did her mother. "Why certainly dear. Go ahead." He bided.

She gave a small nervous smile. "What have I done so wrong in your opinion? When I was young you acted like you cared for me, but now it is like I have become a hinderance to you. To the family name. Now I don't feel at all loved. I'm so curious on why you wanted to have me in the first place if you were gonna treat me like this." She kept her tone even so as not to wail as much as she wanted to.

Her parents took their time to respond to her. They both looked at her as if she grew three more heads. Brooke sighed. "We had you due to it was expected of us to have a child. A child to insure the need to stay in the will of both our parents. We are simply doing the same thing that was expected of us." Moving her magazine up to resume reading, Rhonda tried not to whimper.

"But do you love me at all?" Rhonda inquired with hope.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she looked to her husband so he can speak for them. "Darling it is best if you remove this silly notion from your head for good. It is time to grow up. It is what the Lloyd's do." Picking his paper up again they both started to read once more.

She felt beaten at how cold this felt. Leaving the room she headed upstairs to pack a couple of bags. Asking for help to bring them both down to her car, Rhonda soon followed to stand once more in front of them. "One cannot live without love. This includes from family." Was all she said before she departed.

Actually thanking the butler for the help, Rhonda sped away all the way to the Pataki's mansion. She hoped that Helga's offer still stood. She tried hard not to cry. She really did as she pulled up to the gate to inform them she was there to see Helga. Finding the gate opening up she pulled into the driveway. Parking, Rhonda left her car to quickly aim for the front door. Standing there in front of her was Helga and not a butler.

Helga examined Rhonda finding her close to tears. "You taking me up on my offer?" Her tone gentile.

"They don't love me. Please, until I figure out what else to do." Rhonda begged. She actually begged.

Nodding her head, Helga told her to come inside. Pointing her in the direction of the living room, Helga went off to get her mom to talk to her. Going into her office, Helga leaned against her desk. "Hey mom. Remember I told you about me offering something to a girl from my school?" Miriam nodded her head. "She's here right now."

Standing up, Miriam smoothed her pants out. "The same girl who snooped in your room?" She nodded. "You sure about this?"

"I think she really learned her lesson so yeah. For the heck of it I'll lock my door when I leave." Winking at her mom, Helga smiled when Miriam chuckled at her.

"Let me talk to her dear." Leaving her office, Miriam went down the hallway to where Rhonda was. Entering the room she noticed how dejected she appeared. "Hello again, Rhonda." Spotting her cast, she asked, "How is that feeling?"

It had been throbbing since her talk with her parents. "Not great. I'll live at least." She smiled in spite of her depression.

Sitting down on the coffee table in front of the young woman, Miriam studied her. "I will allow you to stay here, but I beg of you not to break the rules like last time. Do I make myself clear?" Rhonda nodded her head. "The only time you are allowed in someone's room is if they invite you in. No wild parties here. No bringing boys over at all hours of the night."

"Mom." Helga's tone was easy going, but had a warning tone to it. "I doubt she'll do that here." Sitting down in the seat adjacent from the couch Rhonda was in, Helga shrugged at her. "Also what about Arnold?"

Miriam knew her daughter was testing her. "We trust Arnold, dear. He's different. He isn't Ian."

Helga almost laughed at how distasteful her mom said, Ian's name. Leaning back in her seat covering her mouth up, Helga had to let her mom continue to speak.

Rhonda already felt that this environment was far more freer than her own. "Mrs Pataki, I swear to you that I will not break the rules. I just want to get better personally. I've done plenty of bad things in my life that I need to make amends for. I'm not ready for personal relationships. I just need to get away from an unhealthy environment where my parents can't even say they love me." Falling back into the cushions, Rhonda broke down crying. "They just had me because it was expected of them. They fully admitted it. Just for an inheritance."

Looking to her daughter, Miriam saw how Helga felt bad for the girl. Getting off the table to sit beside her, Miriam brought her closer in a half hug. "I believe that they do love you. Some people have a difficult time in expressing themselves. We neglected Helga all our lives until one day we discovered how truly wonderful it is to have her in our lives." Starting to tear up at the memories of her washed away in her smoothies just to forget had her about to fall down at her knees to Helga to beg her forgiveness again. "It is often hard for so many to express themselves, but when it happens.."

"It is better late than never." Helga concluded. Helga spotted her regret inside her mother again. "I forgive my parents for the past. We learn."

Rhonda opened up her eyes to see her former friend offering kindness. A past bully. "I hope I receive that, but they were so cold."

"So were they." Helga pointed out. "But the cold vanishes away and it gets replaced with this warmth you never want to have vanish away." Standing up to grab the box of tissues she placed it in front of them. Waiting for them to grab it, Helga smirked. "She can have the room next to mines."

"I have two bags with me." Rhonda told them.

Nodding her head, Helga extended her hand out to have the keys given to her. "I'll get our strong James to help bring them up."

As if waiting for his name to be issued out, James came walking in wearing some what casual wear for a sunday. "Oh you slave drivers." He mocked before glancing over to Rhonda. "Hello again, Ms Rhonda."

Rhonda stood up to see their old butler standing before her. Last time she seen him she was not very nice to him. "Hello, James. I see you love your employment here."

"Very much so." Taking the keys from Helga, James strolled out the front door.

"Come on with me, Toots." Helga commanded nicely.

Turning her head around to face Miriam, Rhonda smiled. "Thank you for allowing me to stay. I appreciate it."

"It is no problem dear." Miriam wiped her face more before heading towards the kitchen to inform Anita of another guest in the house.

Following Helga upstairs, Rhonda was quiet even as she showed her where she'll be staying. This room was a bit yellow. Something that Helga snorted at.

"Yeah the color sucks, but at least it won't be like that at night." Helga informed her. "Each bedroom has its own bathroom so at least you don't have to share. If you need anything than you can tell me."

Watching James come in with two of her bags, Rhonda thanked him for it before he left the room. "He seems quite pleased here."

"Yeah. Later he and my dad will watch a game together. Anita, she's our cook, will obviously join them too. In the past my dad wouldn't treat them like equals, but now he is far more laid back." Moving her bags to the closet, Helga came back out. "We are all going to the park to play a game. Wanna come to keep score?"

Rhonda thought about it before cursing. "I forgot to bring a coat with me. I was in a rush just getting the necessities that I forgot the most important one."

Shrugging, Helga left the room to head to hers. Coming back she gave her a red coat. "Here you go. Wanna come? It might do you some good."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I've been here before. You can do your own self therapy another time. Come with to get the family drama off of you."

Thinking about it, Rhonda slipped the coat on her with a slight smile to her face. "I'm game."

"Good. Come on than."

Leaving the room together they both headed downstairs telling Miriam and James good bye before heading to Helga's car. Driving to Tina Park, Helga wondered how she'll feel when Stephanie was there with Curly.

At the park, Rhonda was watching them play football today. Keeping score and occasionally laughing at some of them goofing around. Rhonda only became a little dejected at how Curly lifted Stephanie up in mock surrender. Her eyes went down till she recovered her feelings to push past them to cheer them on. Only later when she placed the chalkboard aside to drink some water for her second pill of the day she heard Nadine's voice.

"How are you?" Her voice full of concern.

"Well staying with Helga right now because my parents don't love me." Turning her attention to Nadine, Rhonda felt overwhelmed as she went to surprise her in a hug. "I'm not doing this for you to feel sorry for me. I'm not doing this because I want sympathy. I'm doing this because I understand completely why you did what you did. I love you in spite of how I treated you as of late. I just want you to know that Peapod is very fortunate in having you in his life. Everyone is fortunate. I want to still be a better person and I hope to get there one day. Right now I don't feel entirely there." She knew she said it all in a tidal wave of emotions, but having her right next to her released it. "I never told you how beautiful I think you truly are."

Nadine was taken aback listening to her as she slowly hugged her back. "Thank you, Rhonda. I appreciate it all."

Pulling back, Rhonda took in her friend before seeing Curly kiss Stephanie in the distance. Averting her eyes to another direction she sniffled before excusing herself to have a walk. As she walked away she stopped by Harold as he stood there staring at Patty with her boyfriend. "You both are so perfect together that it just doesn't make sense why you both aren't together."

"Huh?" Harold turned his head quickly to stare directly at Rhonda.

She ignored his confused state. "You both are perfect together that it only makes sense. I'm not saying to break them apart. I'm just saying to tell her how you really feel before it's too late." Looking towards Curly as he held Stephanie now, she frowned. "Trust people who say that it is better to say something now or regret it forever later." Turning on her heel, Rhonda decided to head down the trail for a brisk walk.

Harold turned his head towards Patty knowing what Rhonda just said was true.

Helga and Arnold spotted Rhonda walking down the pathway away from everyone. They already saw her hug Nadine, saw the pained look from her as she glanced over to Curly, saw her speak to Harold before disappearing.

"Perhaps I should talk to her." Arnold told her.

Helga shook her head. "She wants to be alone for now. She'll come back. She is slowly putting the pieces back on herself. From one broken person I'll give you this advice, Arnold: Only we can truly understand. I don't think she is lost if she is willing to change in this way. I unfortunately went all the way to England to change for the better. She is going to her own England right now. Rhonda will come back." Kissing his cheek, Helga wrapped her arms around him. "I love your do-gooder nature."

"I always thought you hated it."

"Nope. I actually admired it even if I wasn't ready to listen at the time." Humming in delight of having his arms around her, Helga smiled. "This means I'm spending more time at the boarding house for our far more personal time."

"I love having my bedroom smell like you so I'm perfectly fine with that." Kissing her earlobe, Arnold just loved holding her. "If you were on my football team we would cream everyone."

"I know, but would you enjoy having the opposing team tackle me?"

He froze at the thought knowing she could handle it, but he wouldn't be able to. "No I wouldn't. How about you tackle me anytime you desire."

"I desire that much better." Helga moaned against his touch.

Meanwhile on the bridge, Rhonda stood there at the railing hypnotized by the water. Hearing faint giggling she spotted Curly approaching with Stephanie. Groaning that her peace was shattered had her walking away from the newly happy couple.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It seemed that day in and day out was Rhonda being smack dab in the face of love central. Every place she turned her attention, there was Curly with his new girlfriend. She didn't find it this obnoxious when he was with Helga. Wondering why that was, Rhonda left the building quickly to dash away to her car. She needed to hear music. Needed to get away from them both.

Climbing in her car she put the music on to put it on rock music. It wasn't her first choice, but she needed it to make her forget. She knew why she wasn't so sickened by Helga and Curly. Helga and him weren't so in your face with the overdramatic displays of affection. With this girl, she seemed nice, but overly affectionate. It was so saccharine that Lila was sand paper compared to the girl.

Bringing her head against the steering wheel, Rhonda couldn't help but scream out her frustration. She wanted to rip her hair out. Wanted to smack her own parents out. It wasn't Stephanie's fault. It was her own.

"I'm such a loser." She whispered as her voice wavered.

Her eyes looked to her cast grateful that today was the day she will most likely get it off. Leaning back she felt like signing up for kick boxing classes to get rid of her increasing frustration. Her parents don't love her and haven't once called her to see how she was. Helga's parents asked her how she was at least. Helga listened to her when she wanted to gripe. Nadine would always place a gentle hand on her arm in a show of silent support, but they didn't say anything else. As for Curly, he was occupied with his new girlfriend.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Putting her books in her backpack, Patty kept eyeing Harold just twiddling his fingers. "Talk to me. I know something is swimming around that head of yours."

Harold had to go off to practice, but still he needed to say it. "Oh I'll talk to you later, Patty. It isn't important." Yes he needed to say it, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Slinging her backpack on her, Patty knew he was lying. "Yeah well, see ya."

Watching her leave, Harold stood there as she made her way to the end of the hallway to disappear through the door. Groaning at his lack of courage, Harold went rushing after her. Slamming through the doors he ran up to her before she even reached her boyfriend's car. "I just want to say that I have deep feelings for you, Patty. I don' t just like you as a friend. I like you as something more. Well I'm not expecting you to break it off with him, I just wanted to tell you before I regret something. Well anyhow you have a nice night. Bye." Rushing away to the locker rooms, Harold had to hide away even as he grabbed Arnold by the arm. "I just told Patty how I felt and I bet she won't talk to me anymore. You gotta help me."

Helga, Gerald, and him just looked at Harold as he gripped Arnold's arm. "Well I'm heading in. Have fun, Football Head."

"Yeah, I'll see you both in a little while." Gerald told them both as he went into the boys side.

This was his training obviously to become an understanding father one day. Friend's like Harold running up to him crying for his help. "First of all I need my arm, Harold." Waiting for him to release his grip, Arnold continued to speak. "Now tell me what you mean."

"Well I like Patty more than just friends, right?"

Arnold has always known this, but he just nodded to simply save time.

"Well we thought it was best to stay friends. Anyhow I've been falling more in love with her and well since she has this boyfriend, I've been just staring at her like some type of creep. This sunday, Rhonda told me to just tell her how I feel because if I don't I'll regret it. Well I told her and now I regret it."

Watching one of his toughest players break down crying, Arnold sighed. "First of all, Harold pull yourself together. Second of all, Rhonda is right. Better to say something and not say it at all. If I never told Helga how I felt I would be regretting it still. Same goes with Gerald and Phoebe. I doubt that Patty will stop talking to you simply because she is very mature. She appreciate what you said to her, but you have to be prepared that she might not just break it off with Toby to be with you."

"But why?"

For someone who had been a legal adult for some time, Harold acted like a baby. "I'm just saying. Maybe one day it will happen between you both. Right now just be patient and she'll appreciate it."

Anytime Harold thought things over he normally acted as if his brain was frying. He would yell out he couldn't take it no more and yell out for his mommy. This time he could just nod numbly and hope that it would work out. "Yeah I guess your right, Arnold."

"I am and you'll see that you are right in sharing with her. Now we should go inside and get changed up." Arnold suggested as he gently nudged him forward.

Nodding, but not saying anything, Harold did as instructed. He wanted a Mr Fudgey bar when he got home though.

* * *

 **Yes Rhonda was talking in her sleep when Curly was there.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for all the reviews. Today I had Historia70 write out this chapter. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Rhonda had left her home. Few weeks of Curly being with Stephanie that still bothered her weakened mind. Glancing up to the couple walking into first period had her attention diverted quickly down to her book she had been reading since her imprisonment. Rhonda heard the rumors that were happening still in her wake. Not that she cared. She was greeting Nadine in the morning at least, but didn't bother to say anything to Curly. Sure when he opened his mouth up, and she was within hearing distance, Rhonda wanted to swoon.

Now she was avoiding him even as she heard him whispering to his girl. She pretended she was the only human left on this planet. The only human left who could only hear Mother Nature. Hearing Park issue a morning out to her, Rhonda lifted her head up long enough to greet him in kind.

Curly went over to his desk to glance casually over to the raven haired beauty. There she was as quiet as can be. Wearing glasses on her instead of contacts, Curly thought she looked better that way. Not that she didn't look better without her glasses on.

Sitting down he thought how she seemed to be slowly doing greetings to everyone else but him. Curly wondered if it was because of his new relationship. He scoffed silently at that thought knowing that, Rhonda really wouldn't give a care about him in that way. Sure she asked him once if she could kiss him or sleep with him, but she was feeling vulnerable that night. Still, he did think they were getting closer.

OOOOOOOO

At lunch, Rhonda received a call from her mom saying that they would like to see her after she left school. Hoping for the best, but not trying to over think it, Rhonda continued on with her day as if nothing was happening. So while Helga was busy with Arnold at his place, Rhonda headed to her home.

Entering inside the mansion she was told to immediately head to the study. Waltzing in there she was told to sit down as, Buckley stood beside his seated wife. "Rhonda, we would like you to come home. It is quite lonely without you here dear." He started off with saying.

"We discussed things together, and while we agree that we never learned how to be... Cuddly, as the middle class call it, we still miss you." Brooke continued to say. "So will you please return back home?"

Rhonda nodded her head wishing she could get a hug from them. Nonetheless, she headed to the Pataki's mansion to gather her belongings, thanked Bob and Miriam, and headed back home. Going into her room felt strange. She felt more at home at, Helga's.

Opening up her balcony doors, Rhonda went outside to lean over the edge. The crisp air felt so great tonight at least to help numb you. Her hair was becoming a little longer so she enjoyed playing with the tips of it. Catching what her nails appeared to look like had her laughing to herself. She hadn't filed them in some time so they looked pretty bad. Shrugging, she'll just cut her nails and be done with it. Screw getting a manicure unless it is to some special thing. Smiling at herself at that tiny bit of progress, Rhonda turned on her heel to go back inside.

OOOOOOOOO

Helga made an excuse to tap Arnold on his leg. Anything for physical contact with him, and the thought of accidently touching that one area sent too many thrills within her body. "Hey I am curious about something."

"What's that?" Seeing her pull her hand away from his leg, Arnold made sure for her to keep it there too. "Now keep that there, beloved."

Snickering at how cute he was, Helga squeezed his leg a little. "Where are those gruesome menaces? Wolfgang and Ludwig."

"Ah. Ludwig went back to juvi for breaking into someone's house. Wolfgang is around. He's a security guard so he works nights and sleeps during the day. Hence the reason why you don't really see them." Putting his hand on her leg, Arnold wanted to brush his hand up more. "I don't miss them."

"Same here, but I was searching for a hilarious story. Somehow Wolfgang developed a passion for the performance arts, and is now in a pair of tights dancing to Swan Lake." Helga loved listening to him laugh. It always was one of her favorite sounds from him. "And Ludwig ran away with the circus. With him he is 10 feet in the air in tights as well. Thing is when he falls down during a trick he gets captured by the net, only to be eaten by a lion the second he gets on the ground."

Laughing once more, Arnold kissed her temple. "I love your imagination."

Leaning closer to him, Helga whispered. "Then just imagine how useful it will be when we finally make love."

His eyes widened up at the visual even as his hand squeezed her leg lovingly. "I need my book over me now." He whispered in a strangled tone.

Glancing down, Helga grinned even as she placed his book in his lap. "Special penis unlocking powers, engaged."

Covering over his predicament, Arnold was losing count in how many times he grew excited in a public setting because of her. "Very funny. Where is my special breast unlocking power coming in handy?"

"Soon. Very soon." She promised. Hearing him grunt, Helga thought to save him the pain. "Imagine Sid and Stinky performing a strip tease."

"Ugh. Gross."

Kissing him, Helga saw him slowly removing his book. "Well it helped."

"It did, but you will bring it back to life just by moving a little." Looking at her cleavage, Arnold placed his head on their desk. "I'm doomed."

Rubbing his back, Helga watched as the teacher finally made an appearance. "Man, Football Head, you have it bad for me."

"You won't believe how bad I do." Winking at her, Arnold averted his attention to their teacher. Day by day his desire continued to grow for her. He was tempted into removing her clothes off her the other day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brainy stared at the picture of Siena with hunger. He knew she was doing it to tempt him. There she was in a bikini wondering how good it looked on her.

 **You seriously are asking me this question? - Brainy**

 **Yes. What do you think? I saw it on sale. - Sienna**

Thankful for his desk to hide him from the remaining people in the newspaper room, Brainy casually adjusted himself.

 **This temptation you are sending me right now is making me want to come over to slowly take those straps off. - Brainy**

Waiting for her response, Brainy was typing when he felt the vibration once again. Lifting it up he saw a picture of her standing there with her top dangling in one hand while the other was covering her breasts up. "Nungh." He was tongue tied.

 **Sienna, I'm going to lift my desk up if you keep that up. - Brainy**

 **Ah I love the size you have there. ;) - Sienna.**

He was about to make love to his desk. His eyes went up to a passing person who left the room.

 **You will have everything about me soon. I promise this. - Brainy**

 **I can't wait to soak you in. - Sienna**

 **I can't wait either. - Brainy**

Typing a few more sentences out, Brainy lifted his phone up again before having to excuse himself to the safety of the bathroom. Thankful for no one in there, he groaned out very loud. There she was with her hair covering her breasts and her hand covering her lower section. In the safety of the stall all he could do was breath hard as a wheezing breath escaped.

 **You're killing me. - Brainy**

 **Don't let that happen when you know how I feel about you. - Sienna**

"I love this woman so damn much." He gritted out as he looked at that picture again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Heading out of the library with a couple of books, Rhonda almost ran into Curly as he was heading inside. Apologizing to him she quickly walked off to head to her car. Her footsteps weren't hurried as she smiled at her selection she chose for herself. One classic mystery book from Raymond Chandler and another book by Jane Austin. Never had she read these authors before so after listening to Helga speak about the classics, Rhonda thought to give it a go.

Crossing the parking lot towards her car she stopped when she felt something touch her nose. It was cold. Wet. Putting her hand out she smiled at having snow dropping down. Lifting her head up she giggled in delight as more came down. She had played in the snow when she was younger, but never had the same delight again until now. Glancing around her she thought the world was looking beautiful even as she held her arms out to enjoy it.

From inside through a window, Curly paused to watch Rhonda outside just smiling away at the snow drifting down. She hadn't smiled like that before. It was beautiful and looked so free. Watching her go to her car to put her books down, he saw her lean against her car as more snow started to coat her hair. From a little ways off, a mother with their son was walking towards the entrance when they both slipped and fell. Curly almost ran out to help, but stopped when he noticed Rhonda taking the time to help them both up.

"Are you both alright?" Rhonda wondered as she took both of them in.

The mother was patting her son down of anything moisture or dust related on him. "I'm fine. What about you, William?"

"I'm fine, mommy." He replied with a full grin showing he lost his two front teeth.

Smiling warmly at her son, the mother looked back to Rhonda. "Thank you, Dear. Most people wouldn't do a thing. I hope you have a good day."

"I hope you do too. Also drive safe." Rhonda smiled as they both walked carefully into the library. Glancing up once more she thought it was best to get home before she had a difficult time reaching home. Heading back to her car she climbed in and drove off very carefully.

Curly smiled at her good little deed. Grabbing the book that he needed, he also went to check out so he could head home himself. It will be good to be in a warm place right now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arnold and Helga stared at the newest phone together. There was his apps in it. On Helga's lap held the newest tablet with his programming design in it for people wishing to design their own thing, but also able to add to it with their own specifications. They were both floored at seeing it come to life.

"So what do you both think?" Bob asked patiently of the gaping couple.

"Surreal to me, Sir. It's amazing to see come to life outside my own computer." Answered Arnold as he looked to Helga.

"So they will also buy this program. His designing program on a disc if they buy this computer." Helga stated.

Bob smiled at them both. "Yes and it is configured to the Orange and a regular Window's program. We figured to cover a mass market this way. Not only will it already be included in our latest computer. It is also available in a disc."

Helga scanned Arnold's face. "I believe he's floored."

"Well he should be. I have a feeling that you will be famous, my boy." Bob told him proudly as he stood up to stretch.

Miriam had been quiet just observing everything. "What is the thing you want most, besides my daughter that is?"

Arnold turned his head to his love. "I do want my forever with her. Share my life with her. I'll obviously save for the future and help my family out."

Bob couldn't believe that boarding house still was able to stand up on a solid foundation. It was so old. "Perhaps a car."

"Let Arnold decide what he wants to do. I have faith in him." Helga told them both.

Taking her hand, Arnold wanted to kiss her. "And I have boundless faith in you."

She blushed. Things she wanted to do with her boyfriend were halted with her parents sitting right there.

Later when they were alone, Helga and him were both kissing passionately. Her against the wall. His hands brushing up her sides as their tongues continued to fight for dominance. Helga didn't stop him when his thumbs brushed against her chest, she just moved a bit more to encourage him. It felt so good to have him touching her.

"Is the door locked?" She whispered.

"Yes." His voice was so husky as his lips made contact with her again.

His hands continued to tease her and she was moaning more. Putting her hands down she moved his hands away just to unbutton her plaid blouse. She needed more contact from him. Wearing a lace bra she smirked at how sexy he appeared as he looked down in hunger. She was encouraging him. She was begging him.

Arnold could barely make out the color of her nipple under the fabric. He wanted so badly to really see them. His eyes flitted up to see her nodding her head. Bringing his hands up he unclasped her bra from the front to reveal perfection. He was brought down to his knees to worship her. His thumbs brushed against them as a smile formed on his face. He wanted to take his time just taking her in. He also wanted to know how it would feel to kiss them so he did.

Helga's head went back at the exhilarating feeling this exuded. Her skin tingled. Her pulse raced. Placing her hands in his hair she needed to always feel the softness. Gasping a little at feeling his tongue she was melting. "Arnold." She whispered so wantonly as her back arched a bit more in spite of this blasted wall.

He peeked up at her loving his goddess up more. He kept feeling her get more lax prompting him to bring her down to rest upon his lap. He loved how her hands felt in his hair. Loved how her skin tasted. Teasing her with just the tip of his tongue she moaned more. It was risky whenever parents were around, but for centuries teenagers have been finding ways of being sneaky.

Hearing the heavy footsteps of her father, Helga pulled him back from her just listening where Bob was going. When the footsteps drew closer she stood up to put herself together as quickly as possible. Pointing to Arnold's pants, he dashed into the bathroom to hide himself. Hearing the knock she went to answer the door.

"Hey."

Bob looked suspicious. "Hey yourself. Come on down to eat."

"Sure." Moving away from the door, Bob continued to look at her in the same manner. "What?"

"I don't want my daughter pregnant while she is still in high school."

Helga gave him a queer look. "Well neither do I. I'd like to hold off on having kids." Her tone suggesting it was a moot point for him to lecture her anymore.

"Hmph. Well that's fine and all. Come on down. The both of you." Moving away from her door he paused remembering something. "Your sister is coming down for a visit next week."

While she smiled at that, Helga's smile disappeared. "Is she bringing him with her?"

"Of course. Perhaps we can straighten him up. Maybe you can bring Arnold here to have dinner so he can see how you are supposed to treat a lady in this house. Anyhow, come down." With that he left.

Hearing her bathroom door opening up, Helga smirked at him. "The evil brother-in-law is coming down. You better be here to save me from stupidity."

Approaching her, Arnold took her hand. "It won't be so bad."

Putting her head back, her eyebrow went up as a sarcastic tone entered her voice. "Wanna make a bet?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

With a camera, Rhonda took several pictures of the night sky. Then below she looked towards the garden where she could see in the lights that snow was beautifully covering the ground. Smiling at that she took several pictures of that. Glancing through her viewfinder she smiled at her luck at capturing it. She'll have to see what it looks on her computer.

Closing her balcony door, Rhonda hooked her camera in to see the pictures on the screen. Smiling at what she took she loaded them up on Instagram. As she typed in descriptions she was interrupted with her phone going off. Staring at her phone as if it was a stranger she glanced at the ID to see that it was Thad calling her.

"Hello?"

 _"Hi Rhonda. How are you doing?"_ Came a tentative tone to his voice.

She shrugged not knowing how to exactly answer that. "I'm alive. You?"

Curly seemed to hesitate with his answer. _"I'm fine. Haven't spoken to you for some time so I just wanted to catch up with you."_

"Well you've been busy with your girlfriend. How are you both doing anyhow?" Smiling at the garden picture, Rhonda wanted to wander outside.

 _"We are both fine."_

The way he told her that didn't sound too convincing. "Well she isn't a bitch. She's sweet and everyone loves her. You need to do a much more convincing job than that." She squeezed her eyes shut wondering if she took it too far. "Sorry. I didn't mean the last part. I do mean the first part though."

Curly sighed over the line. _"I know. I'm just distracted right now. What are you doing?"_

"I just posted pictures of the garden on my Instagram. Now I want to go out and wander it while the snow is fresh. It smells very indulgent out there." Wandering over to her closet she grabbed whatever coat would work best.

 _"That is an interesting word to use for this weather. I like it."_

Rhonda's eyes closed at him complimenting her usage of word. "It is better to use it that way than in regards to fashion."

 _"True."_

Placing her coat on, Rhonda slipped on a pair of shoes and left her room. Walking down the stairs she went to the back porch to be go out to the garden. Hearing the crunch of the snow she giggled. "Fresh snow is the best. I'm certain I'll get tired of it, but it is nice."

"It is nice. Very nice indeed."

Her head turned towards Curly coming up to her. Watching him hang up his phone she thought he appeared so suave. She smirked at his tiger stripe scarf around his neck that was slowly coming undone. When he got closer she took it upon herself to make sure to tie it around him again.

"What's with the visit?" She inquired almost mesmerized by him.

Curly took a step back to begin a walk through the pathway. It was his way to stay at arms length from her, but not quite. "You've just been avoiding me more than the others. Why is that?"

He always had that habit of asking direct questions. "I just don't want to be a disappointment if I do something even a bit wrong. I'm going through therapy still. I think my parents are up to something, but I don't know what it is yet. I'm expanding my reading past fashion magazines for the first time. I believe I got that bug while staying at Helga's."

He smiled at that name. "She does love to read."

Rhonda tried to ignore the fact that he sounded too dreamy when he thought of her. "She does. She also does a lot of work, but she did help me out when I needed someone to talk to. It was nice that someone knew what I was saying without me spelling it out."

Walking by her side, Curly enjoyed the difference in her, but couldn't venture any further than feelings of friendship. His trust in her had been shot so now he had to slowly build back that trust with her. "You do need someone like that to understand you."

They fell into silence again as they walked around the pathway. Rhonda wanted him to leave before she propositioned him. "Now it's getting cold. Perhaps I should go back in."

He knew it was an excuse to get away from him. "Sure. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Nodding her head, Rhonda quietly left to go inside. She sighed at hating temptation. It was much easier when she wasn't attracted to him.

* * *

 **Historia70 you are a very naughty girl almost pushing the envelop to an almost M rating.**


	28. Chapter 28

Helga groaned as she stopped short to see Ian standing there surveying the place from where he stood. They were supposed to be here next week. NEXT WEEK! She could hear him clicking his tongue like he often did while he was thinking. His hands were on his hips while his head was tilted up to the high ceiling. He was assessing the place for his future gain. She could smell it.

Setting her face in stone, she moved past him into the kitchen without a word. Anita wasn't up just yet and normally on a weekday she wasn't required to be up early. Grabbing an apple and a water she started munching into it when the pompous ass came in fixing her with a look of disapproval.

"So is this what an heiress does? She eats not at the table, but in the middle of the kitchen." Ian clicked his tongue again. "So are you brushing up on already becoming a mogul? Barely enough time for family so you just grab a quick bite on your way to the office."

She had heard worse from him whenever she found herself alone in his company. Helga continued to bite into her apple not even bothered by him in the least. Glancing casually over to the clock on the wall she turned her back to him to see if there was anything she can bring to school with her. Something of a snack.

Ian clicked his tongue once again as he scanned his sister-in-law. There she was in skinny jeans, a blue turtleneck sweater, boots, and a beanie on her head. At least the women in the family had good genes. At least none of them looked like Bob. "Did you lose your voice, Helga? I've been talking to you." When he was still receiving her cold shoulder he added. "Not a way to conduct future business. Do you have anything to say?"

Emerging from the refrigerator with two yogurt bars, Helga tossed the apple core away before passing him. "Good bye, Assmunch."

Narrowing his eyes, Ian followed her out of the kitchen as she was about to leave. Opening his mouth up to speak he was interrupted by, Olga.

"Baby sis!" Olga ran towards her sister giving her a hug. "Oh I'm so glad to see you before you left for school."

Smiling at her, Helga at least wanted to speak to her sister. "Hey Olga. I'm going to see you a little late today due to Track, but I will see you."

"Oh goodie! Well I hear that you are now dating Arnold so you must bring him by. I haven't seen him in forever." Placing her hand under Helga's chin, Olga beamed. "You keep getting more beautiful."

"Yeah, well, I had to catch up at some point." Squeezing her sister's hand gently, Helga really had to go. "I better get going. I don't want to be rushing through snow."

"Oh yes, please do. Drive carefully, Helga."

"Sure thing." Helga could faintly see that Ian was still steaming at her even after she closed the door behind her. "What a tool." She whispered.

Turning around to face her husband all Olga could see him about to spout off nonsense. "Would you like some coffee dear?"

He nodded his head very slowly. "Certainly, dear. I would love some."

Smiling at him easily, Olga passed by him to go into the kitchen to make some. She once loved her husband very greatly and now lately he was becoming a thorn. How can she keep choosing these men who are so bad for her?

OOOOOOOOOO

Arnold had been listening to what Helga was saying about Ian. All his criticisms about her in particular to now. He honestly didn't want to downplay any of this, but he still can't believe this person was that bad.

"Oh I know you are thinking everything through in a positive light over there." Helga informed him brusquely. "I'm not being overdramatic here. I am stating the truth. Why can't you believe me?"

Arnold felt offended there. "I do believe you. Sometimes it is hard for me to wrap my mind around people having evil thoughts."

"Scheck!" She pointed out.

He sighed as he thought him giving the go ahead of having the overpass blown up to prevent them from getting to the neighborhood. "Alright, fine."

Calming down enough so she can concentrate on getting them to school safely, Helga needed to ask. "Will you like to come over after practice to eat dinner with us? Olga wants to see you again."

Smiling at her small change, Arnold wanted to touch her. "I'm glad you both get along now."

"Same here. Found out we had more in common than you would think." Smirking at her boyfriend once they reached a light, Helga had to gaze at his handsome face. "So will you?"

"Sure."

Groaning at the light changing much too soon, Helga left the intersection. "I think it is a huge compliment that my dad wants you there to show Ian how a man is supposed to treat a lady."

Sometimes it felt so strange that her dad held such confidence in him. A long time ago he wanted nothing to do with him, and now he wanted him around. He noticed at the party that Bob seemed to enjoy speaking to him. Glancing over to his girlfriend, Arnold couldn't wait till they reached school so he can kiss her again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nadine wanted her to seat at the same table as all of them. Rhonda had a strong desire to either sit in the library or sit in her car, but seeing that look from Nadine she just couldn't say no. So here she sat while everyone conversed. They were all smiles even if some had small complaints. She listened and at the same time didn't want to when it came to, Stephanie's peppy voice. Glancing down to her food in hopes to ignore her voice, Rhonda felt someone's eyes boring into her. She scratched at the back of her neck at how uncomfortable she was feeling. She felt suffocated. She started to breath hard till finally she couldn't take it no more as she made an excuse to head to the restroom.

Rushing out to the corridor, Rhonda shook her arms to release the tension. She quickened her pace to head into the bathroom to grab a towel to put water on it. Wetting it she put at the back of her neck as she tried to breath in and out. She had never felt claustrophobia before.

"Are you all right, Rhonda?"

Eyes closed, body leaned over the sink, Rhonda sniffled. "I will be, Nadine."

Not wishing to get closer to her, Nadine watched her friend have a panic attack just now. "Is it because you are around us?"

"I'm not use to it. I'm just not."

"Why not?"

Rhonda eased her breathing so she wouldn't snap at her. "Because I'm unsure in how to be right now. I'm trying to get my mind in a place that I desire but it is so hard. These thoughts are clouding me. Just when I think I'm getting better, this happens." Removing the moistened towel, she stared at it.

Nadine studied her. "What's going through your head?"

She shook her head. "I don't know how to sort them out. I really don't."

"Well we seem to be giving you another chance. Is it because of, Stephanie?" Nadine approached her so she can whisper now.

Rhonda looked so pained right now. "He needs someone like that in his life. She has her stuff together obviously. She is nice, this I admit, and she is sweet. I'm not condemning her."

"You just wish you were her right now." Nadine figured it out by how she had been watching her friend react around everyone else. Noticed that she at least spoke a little to others, but with Curly she looked the other way.

She sighed. "In that way, yes. I don't want to be exactly like her."

Smiling, Nadine placed a gentle hand on her. "You just want the one she's attached to right now."

"Let her have him. I just don't want to be invited to that wedding." Rhonda felt weak. Felt used on her own volition. She hated herself so how does she expect to get someone when she can't even love herself.

Nadine glanced down at Rhonda's nails to see how they were free of any nail polish. They were cut very short and it looked like she hadn't even buffed them in some time. Scanning up to her face she saw how it was actually free of make up. It was strange. So foreign to see. Even when she was a child she had make-up on.

For Curly, he sat there even after, Rhonda left the table in a hurry with Nadine following. Stephanie issued out some concern as her almost doe eyes sought him out. As sweet as she is, she always came away far too naive for her own good. Each time she felt unsure about something, she would seek him out to see if it was correct or not. He knew her father was in the military and she still had one more year left to go of high school even after he graduated. Telling her that Rhonda will be fine, Curly's eyes went to Helga's as if reading his thoughts. He grimaced a little to show her that not all is kosher in his world.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Listening to Ian speak during dinner, Arnold had no idea what to think of him. He was coming across as really nice and social, but hearing Helga's voice in the back of his head tell him of what he has said in the past and present, had him trying to hear something more to his tone. His voice was even. His mannerisms didn't provoke that of a liar so he thought to shoot some questions of his own.

"That's really great to hear all of that, Ian. I'm glad to have finally met you." Arnold informed him casually. "Olga, do you still love teaching?"

Olga finally appeared to have woken up finally the second she was addressed. "Oh why yes, Arnold. Teaching is something that I love to do. It is my calling. What of you? I hear you have submitted some programs that are in this coming model. I find that quite an accomplishment."

Arnold smiled at her even as Helga's hand took his own. "I would love to design and program. I have been doing things for years so it is finally great to have them seen. I appreciate the opportunity I'm being afforded."

Miriam started to gush. "Mmmmhmmm. Arnold has quite a sharp mind indeed. It is nice that you really haven't changed at all. You still care very much about Helga. You are still kind to others." Glancing over to Ian she placed a hand on, Arnold's shoulder. "Him, a friend of his, and Helga saved the neighborhood from being bulldozed down at the age of 9. He is a go getter."

Raising his wine glass up, Ian toasted him. "So you already have quite the resume then. What are your plans with this one over here?" Points to Helga.

Olga chastised him lightly. "Now, Ian I don't think that is polite to ask that just yet."

"I don't believe so, Dear. I'm simply curious." Ian looked from his wife back to Arnold. "Helga will one day help run this company after all. I'm trying to see he won't take advantage of my sweet sister-in-law."

Arnold kept a firm grip of Helga's hand threatening to come out just to punch him. "I see a future with her. A future that I seen a long time ago. I don't use anyone and I never would. Helga knows my heart to be pure."

Helga smiled at him. "He always has a good heart in him."

"You do too. I always knew you do." Arnold wanted to kiss her. When did he not?

Olga and Miriam cooed at the young lovebirds. Bob smirked at how Ian seemed to be taking this. Perhaps this jerk will learn to behave for now on.

After dinner, Helga wandered up to her room to grab something she bought for Arnold a few days ago. Heading inside the closet where the present was stored, she left to find Ian standing there freely inside her room. "I didn't invite you in here." Moving past him she pointed to the door. "Never enter my room again."

Coming up to her, Ian smiled at the young woman. "You think you are pretty clever."

"Think? Ha. I know." Pointing for him to leave at once, Helga frowned. "Get out of my room and stay away from me. I don't know what my sister saw in you in the first place, but I will let you know that your shit is now becoming seen."

Stepping closer to her, Ian leaned down to get closer to her. "You don't know anything." Moving out of her room he went downstairs happy to know that he'll win.

A whole week of this asshole? Helga stood by her doorway uninterested in going back down. Uninterested in the lies being told by him. Hearing someone come up, Helga smiled at her Football Headed love god. "Hey."

He had a feeling something was up. He felt it all the way down there. Passing by Ian with a smug expression on his face was the clincher. "What happened?"

"I went to get something for you and when I left my closet, Ian was standing in my bedroom freely. I told him to leave my room. I did tell him that I didn't know what Olga saw in him from the beginning, but now the truth is being revealed. He told me I don't know anything and left." Bringing up her present, Helga smiled as best as she could. "I got you a present."

Taking it, Arnold wrapped her up in his arms. "You didn't have to. My present is you."

"Yes well I saw this and I knew it would be great for you." Stepping out of his arms, Helga really wanted to see him open it. "Open it."

Chuckling, Arnold did just that to reveal a leather bound sketchbook with an 'A' in the front. He blinked at it as he opened it up. "Is this really leather?"

"Actually not. It is a great imitation though. I couldn't do that to an animal lover."

Kissing her, Arnold wanted to twirl her around. "I love it. I love you."

"Yeah I know you love me." Being brought in for another kiss, Helga melted against him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hearing his phone vibrating away next to him, Brainy turned to his side to first place his glasses on before glancing at the screen. Yawning he answered it to hear some sniffling. "Sienna?"

"Brainy, no one is picking up. I can't get a tow truck driver company on the phone. I'm hiding off the side of the road because my car got a flat, and there is this creepy guy who keeps driving by." Sienna looked up at hearing a car stop above her before a door opened and slammed closed. Moving carefully behind a tree she looked up to see the same creep as before. Ducking away when a flashlight moved around, Sienna tried to steady her breathing.

"Sienna?" Putting his pants and shoes on, Brainy was concerned because all he heard was breathing on her end. Reaching inside his closet for a heavy jacket he slipped it on. "Please talk to me."

"He's looking for me. I was coming from the look out point. You remember the one."

Grabbing his keys he was out the door. "I certainly do. I'll be right there."

Hearing movement, Sienna was careful in looking around the tree to find the guy going through her car. Making a face knowing she did lock it in an attempt to appear that she was helped out by someone else. The guy was not a good citizen by how he was going through her vehicle.

Finally seeing a car ahead of him, Brainy recognized it as Sienna's. Pulling up he saw that the car was rummaged through already. Getting his flashlight out, Brainy started to call for her. "Sienna! It's Brainy!" Hearing footsteps below him, Brainy shined the flashlight down to see it was her. Grateful that she was all right, he brought his hand out for her to take.

Sienna hugged him. "That asshole went through my car for anything he could find. I'm glad I already took information to tell him my address."

"I called the tow truck company to head up here. Go inside the car to warm up." He instructed. Heading to her vehicle, Brainy slipped inside to see if there was anything the guy missed. Stepping out of the car when he heard and saw the lights of the tow truck, Brainy waved him over to stop. "No spares on here and both tires are blown out." He said the second the driver came up to him.

Nodding his head the man handed him a clipboard. "Fill this out while I hook this baby up."

Going over to his car he handed it over to Sienna, but due to her shaking he took it back to fill it out for her. "Why were you up here?"

"An assignment. Also for nostalgia purposes. Remember when we were here that one time?"

He grinned at that. "I do. What was your assignment?" His purpose was to get her warmed up by distracting her from the freezing cold.

"It was poetry. I wasn't getting inspired by looking at pictures so I came up here. I thought with the memory of us here and the night sky, it would be romantic." Sienna blew into her hands.

Touched by the thought of that, Brainy placed a gentle hand on her leg before leaving the car to hand the clipboard back to the guy. "I need to get her home because she was stuck out here with some creepy guy stalking her. He went through her car before I arrived."

Nodding his head at that, he then shook his head. "Crazy people in this world. Why was she up here all alone?"

"Assignment for school."

"Stupid assignment if it gets you into trouble." Handing him the business card, the man smiled at Brainy. "She should be glad you came to get her. You her boyfriend?"

"No, but I hope to be one day." Smiling proudly at that statement, Brainy thanked him for coming and went back to the car. "I'll drive you home."

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Don't be. I want you safe so it is fine if you call me." Turning the car around, Brainy headed back down the hill.

She wanted to crawl into his heater. She had been freezing her butt off out there because of some creeper. Leaning back to get comfortable, Sienna examined his profile with a slight smile. "So are you 18 yet?"

He snickered at that question. "Soon, Sienna. Soon." He promised.

She smirked at his cuteness. "I can't wait."

"Me neither."

Arriving at her place she wrapped her arms around him. "You are the absolute best, Brainy." She needed to breath him in.

"So are you." Pulling back some to kiss her nose, Brainy loved the blush that formed on her face. "I can walk you to your door."

Shaking her head, Sienna laid a gentle hand on his face. "I'd drag you in the rest of the way to make love to you."

Releasing his belt, Brainy stepped out of his car to go to her side. "I'm walking you to your place. I'd be laying awake if I don't."

Loving him for that, Sienna walked him to the door to let them both in. Walking to the elevator she waited till it stopped on her floor before heading up. She took in his appearance to note that he really did just roll out of bed. His shirt was wrinkled. HIs eyes looked so tired. His hair mussed up.

Hearing the ding, they both walked out to head to her room. Unlocking it, Sienna turned towards him. "I'm happy that you are the last person I see tonight." Getting on her toes, she kissed his chin. "Good night, Brainy. Thank you."

Reaching out to touch her hair, Brainy leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I'm happy to be there for you. Good night, Sienna." Taking a step away he waited for her to shut the door. Pausing there to overhear anything wrong in there, Brainy then departed when he felt it was safe to do so. Getting inside the elevator he felt it was safe to say something on his mind. "Come on November 19th."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga woke up in the middle of the night needing something to drink. Going over to where she kept her supplies, she cursed silently at her ineptness of not restocking. Wishing not to head downstairs, but knowing she had to, Helga left her room.

She felt this was a far trek to go through at night. In the old house she always kept a few bottles up in her room so as not to head downstairs. It was the same with here, but if she forgot to restock, Helga ended up waking up the moment she hit the bottom step. So at the bottom step, Helga became far more alert.

The house was quiet in the dead of night. Down the tiled floors was the pitter patter of her feet as they cleared a pathway towards the kitchen. She yawned and now hoped that meant she truly wasn't fully awake now. Going through the door, Helga went to the fridge to grab a few bottles to bring up. Grabbing a cup she filled it with water, and drank it like it was the only water left on Earth. It felt cool to her parched throat. It made her smile at the refreshing delight. Taking another sip, she enjoyed it as much as the last one. She continued drinking till it was all gone.

Putting the cup in the sink, Helga felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. She felt she wasn't alone anymore. Turning to find, Ian standing there seemingly to admire her brought in an 'Ick' factor to him. Taking her bottles she turned to leave.

"You are quite beautiful." His voice was honeyed as he admired her again. "I bet that boyfriend of yours enjoys every facet of you. I know I would."

Helga wasn't about to dignify that with a response. The man was a crooked person and now he seemed to be lusting over his underaged sister-in-law? Sickened, she quickly left the kitchen to head back to her bedroom. Reaching her room she locked it behind her. The man was a jerk and obviously a pervert.

In the morning she locked her bedroom door and headed out early to head to the boarding house to eat instead. Rushing towards the front door she heard Ian clicking his tongue. Turning her head to see him winking at her, Helga growled.

"Feisty too."

She had to calm down. She couldn't drive angry. She wanted to spend the rest of her life doing what she wanted and being with the man of her dreams. She wanted to have a family with him. She didn't want to kill herself on the road because she was angry at this guy. Still it didn't stop her from saying something.

"You have issues." She told him before leaving the house.

Reaching the boarding house, Helga breathed in a sigh of relief as she got out of her car to head up to the front door. Knocking on the door she was let in by Gertie. As crazy as the things that get said in this place, it was far more normal than what came out of Ian's mouth.

O

"So he hit on you twice?" Arnold questioned her as they had breakfast together. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything last night. I just walked away. This morning I told him he had issues and I left to come here. I will say something to my parents, but I know he'll spin it into him saying he was giving me a compliment." Yawning, Helga still didn't get that much rest last night.

Placing his hand on top of hers, Arnold smiled at her. "I know that they'll believe you."

Her mouth formed a thin line wondering if they truly will. Ian was a snake and only little by little his true nature was being seen by the family. Helga just got a quick introduction to it early on.

* * *

 **Helga did elude in the beginning how she couldn't stand her brother-in-law**


	29. Chapter 29

**What is in italics in the beginning part of this chapter is Helga remembering her recent conversation with Curly.**

* * *

Stretching her limbs out. Helga quietly scanned the crowd and the other teams. There were 4 different schools in here right now competing. She looked back into the crowd to see her family and her friends. Of course she saw the sourpuss, Ian. She scowled before going back to her game face.

"Alright team, I know you all can do it. I believe in all of you." Their coach was saying. "This place will get loud. This place will be a mixture of boo's and cheers. Always remain confident in yourself and you can do it."

Helga almost imagined that if Mr Simmons gave this speech, it would have a bunch of 'Specials' in it. Looking to Stephanie who was waving more like a cheerleader to, Curly, Helga went back to stretching. She wasn't about to think about anything personal right now even after Curly spoke to her the other day.

 _"What's up with you lately, Curly?" She asked as she neared him at his locker. "You haven't been yourself lately."_

 _Curly's eyes looked all around him before he could speak. "That's because I haven't been."_

 _Pursing her lips, she could only lean against the locker next to his. "Wanna talk to me about it?"_

 _"Wanna dump Arnold to be with me again?"_

 _Bells rung off in her head. She knew it. "Trouble in paradise with, Stephanie?"_

 _His shoulders slumped slightly. "Well she is sweet and all. I enjoy her, but there is one problem."_

 _"Her needing your approval if it is right or wrong before doing anything?" She figured._

 _"Yeah. Does she do this with you?"_

 _Releasing a small bit of laughter, she touched his shoulder. "Yeah. I mean she is actually pretty great considering. It is like she has no confidence. Sometimes I believe it comes from her family. While she is very confident in her athletic ability, she is always second guessing herself."_

 _Bringing his hands up to his face to move it across him, Curly seemed to be wiping the slate clean. "Also there is another thing that is bothering me." Just then Rhonda came passing by with her head in her notebook. His eyes trailed her as she continued down the trail till they landed back on her again. "Ok that is bothering me. I can see the look on your face, Helga."_

 _She couldn't help but smirk a knowing smile. "Miss her attention on you? She did pay you a lot of it before hand."_

 _"Yeah, but that was annoying. When she spoke the way that I knew how she can speak, I really enjoyed it. I found it insightful even if it was daunting. The daunting part of it being will she be able to change fully or fall back to what she was before?" Chuckling at himself, Curly looked close to a tiny meltdown. "I think I'm speaking out of my private part there."_

 _Glancing over to where Rhonda disappeared to, she turned her head back to Curly. "I believe that this time the change will stay. She's willing. She seems scared though so we all have to be patient." Spotting Stephanie practically bouncing down the hallway, she nudged him. "Your girlfriend arrives."_

 _Curly had no time to react before Stephanie wrapped her arms around him to kiss him. She was giggling with pure delight. In the past, she would of been sickened by that, but now she felt amused._

Hearing the announcement for them to get ready for the first event, everyone cleared the track. Sitting down on a bench, Helga watched as a couple of her teammates went to the field for the hurdles. That was one event she was actually happy not to be doing.

Arnold watched as each event happened. His eyes glued to Helga. Her mind was completely focused. He loved watching that intensity. Could see the piercing blues of hers even at this distance. Seeing her head lift up towards him, they both shared a look that conveyed how much they meant to the other. He loved that tiny smile she gifted him before she went back into focusing. Arnold ignored many around him and that included the pompous Ian. A man that appeared to want to be anywheres but there.

Curly's eyes seemed to rest more on Helga more than his own girlfriend. He felt guilty for doing this. Felt bad even as his eyes went to Rhonda coming in. Her cheeks were flushed as she went to hug Nadine before sitting down. She appeared embarrassed for arriving late rather than the old proud self she use to be. Seeing Helga getting up with her teammates for the last race of the day, he spotted how Rhonda cheered.

Helga's heartbeat was pounding the second Gina took off. She was the last to grab the baton. She cheered on each girl as they ran around the track before the next girl took over. She continued to cheer them on till it was her turn. She waited as Stephanie approached her where she grabbed the baton and quickly ran off. She could clearly hear her own cheering section as her feet pounded the pavement. She wasn't gonna bother to pay attention to anyone else as she aimed herself ahead.

After rounding the first bend she spotted someone out of her peripheral, but she won't do anything just yet. She can't push until it was time. To waste your breath was a calculated risk until she rounded the last bend. The crowd was getting louder prompting her to pick up her pace to some speed metal track. It encouraged her as she found herself crossing the finish line to be encompassed by her team.

She won. They all won the race. Smiling and chuckling with laughter, Helga glanced over to Arnold just blowing him a kiss. Her prize has already been won.

The team had ice cream together before she headed to her place with Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe with her. Stepping inside, Helga was brought in for another hug by her parents and Olga. Smiling at their reactions she excused herself so she can get cleaned up real quick.

Ian sat on the farthest seat just observing everyone. They were all pretty distracted while Helga showered up. He had to admit that she was a powerful runner. Her own sister just meditated and did light yoga. He could tell that Miriam didn't exercise truly even with that slim body of hers. He never thought of Miriam in any other way that could be perceived as wrong. True, with the way he viewed Helga would be seen that way. The girl was heavily interesting, while his own wife bored him the best of times.

His eyes went to Arnold. Helga wanted a future with a guy who had a strange shaped head? Perhaps he was a good honest person as they said, but he felt any children they bare will be blessed with that noggin. Olga did her little tickle wave to him in her way of staying cute. Waving back to her in the same manner, Ian wished that Helga would at least come back down.

Just as he thought that she came in to automatically wrap her arms around, Arnold's waist from behind. That innocent expression on her face held a mixture of mischief when Arnold's head turned to look at her. Seeing her hop before going to the front of him, Ian's jaw clenched as Arnold's arms wrapped around her front.

"Baby sis, Anita has made pizza for you in honor of you winning." Olga spoke in that wind chime type voice.

Jerking her eyebrow up really quickly, Helga brought her hands out to indicate everyone. "That's fine for me, but what are they having?" She quipped. Everyone chuckled kindly at her even as her hands went back to lay on top of Arnold's.

Giggling like a small child, Olga clasped her hands together in delight. "Oh you are so funny, Helga. She made plenty for all of us." Glancing over to her husband she added, "She even made one with anchovies on it just like you love."

Smiling at his wife, Ian stood up. "Thank you, Dear."

After dinner, Helga showed her friends around the house very thankful that no Ian was around. Wandering up to her bedroom she let them inside so they can hang out. Gerald just continued to gawk at everything.

"Man, Helga this place is huge. I can't believe the size of your bedroom." Gerald let a whistle out before leaning forward. "Tell me what is stuck up your brother-in-law's bum."

Adjusting her glasses, Phoebe took her boyfriend's hand. "I remember all that you've told me, and I dare say there is something more you haven't even shared yet."

"And that is?" Helga hoped that they could see it. Right now it seemed to be a task to stay as far from him as possible.

Phoebe looked to Gerald for some help seeing that the words were failing her. Thankfully, he did. "That boy has a serious eye for you. It's pretty damn creepy."

"Indeed." Phoebe agreed.

"Plus the way he was glaring at Arnold each time he touched you showed his dislike of my main man."

Arnold sat there listening to them. Even he noticed it making him wonder if her own parents did too. "They are leaving wednesday, correct?" He asked Helga.

"Yeah." She responded. "I'm seriously about to wonder if my sister has been brainwashed by that sap."

"I'm wondering if you should stay with Phoebe or myself until they are gone."

Helga shook her head. "I only have an issue with him and not my sister. I can handle him guys."

Arnold knew that she could, but he still didn't feel at all comfortable about this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In a trendy part of town where most stores opened late for teenagers or young adults to wander, Rhonda found herself actually venturing into an antique store. Never had she been in one before, she carefully perused the place. Of course the place had a smell to it from the furniture and other belongings in there. Sifting herself in one section she found a very bulky old cellphone obviously from the 80's. She giggled at it at the thought of carrying one of those around.

Walking further in she spotted some jewelry she thought looked still beautiful. Spotting one that looked like a ladybug, Rhonda checked the price of it before moving on. She wasn't fond of the dolls with the scary looking broken eyes staring at her. Those reminded her of a horror movie. Moving forward more she found herself attracted to an old intricate brass headboard. A headboard her own parents would forbid her to have. Snorting in derision of that, Rhonda continued on.

Going back towards the front she asked a sales associate for some help for one of the cases. When the person showed her the ladybug pendant, Rhonda purchased it, Leaving the store she went back to her car having no more interest in looking around. Touching the button to wait for the light to change she caught sight of, Curly with Stephanie. Studying them both, Stephanie was leaning down looking at something while Curly didn't seem to. His eyes did go automatically direct to Rhonda's. Turning her head in alarm she was thankful the light chose to change at that time.

Curly had been hearing Stephanie second guessing her decisions since they both have gone out tonight.

'Should I buy this?'

'Do you think he's right?'

'Was it wise for me to turn this way?'

He can understand some of the time, but not all the time. She even asked him if she should order a certain item off the menu. It was a side salad. He found it interesting that he can tell most anyone anything at all, but this girl could hardly take it. Even Lila could take it and she gets squeamish over the tiniest movement.

As she was distracted, Curly was searching for something else to look at when he felt eyes staring right at him. Going to where it was coming from he saw, Rhonda standing there at the corner. She looked spooked that he caught her staring, but he was glad for the distraction. She had her glasses on tonight making him think she looked more studious than a lone girl looking for a single guy to be with.

Watching her cross the street, Curly felt a bit sad when she disappeared into the parking structure. Hearing Stephanie cooing about something had him diverting his attention back to what she was pointing at. It was a patchwork bear. Agreeing with her that it was cute, he found himself pulled into the store.

At home, Rhonda wrapped her present up to give to Nadine. She remembered the first time she was with her, Nadine got excited over a ladybug. Lifting up her finished product she hoped she enjoyed it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga grunted at the brightness of the sun streaming in. Rolling away to face the door she attempted to fall back asleep. Attempted.

Her eyes narrowed at hearing her sister's sparkly voice bouncing off the walls. Olga knew she liked to sleep in on the weekends so what was her deal anyhow?

"You really want to go to the zoo on a day like today?" Came Ian's irritated voice. "In Alaska the animals are use to cold weather, but the majority of those animals will want to hide away. It will be a waste of money."

Helga unfortunately had to admit he was correct there.

"Oh but the zoo can be so magical this time of year. Can you just imagine it?" Olga's voice was singsongy now. "It will be romantic."

Helga heard an audible scoff coming from Ian.

"Why don't you go alone and tell me how it is." He suggested.

There was silence now till Olga could be heard sniffling. "You never want to do anything with me anymore. Why is that?"

"I came here, didn't I?"

"Well of course you did. You only did that to convince daddy to give the business to you and not, Helga."

Now fully awake, Helga listened to the argument.

"Only because you don't show any initiative. At least your sister does." Ian argued.

"But why do you want to take the business away from her?" Wondered Olga.

Helga could imagine one of her eyes larger than the other right now as she tried to wrap her brain around his logic.

"She's too young right now. When she is old enough I will hand the business over. Maybe we can be partners together." Ian sounded too grating right now.

"Did you ever love me?"

Helga sat up for the answer to that question. She had to assume her parents were at work right now to not be able to hear this.

There was a long pause. "Yes." He drew his answer out as if unsure.

"I don't believe you. Pardon me while I go and be alone elsewhere." Olga's huffed out.

Hearing the sound of the clacking of her heels, Helga kept her ears peeled to the hallway. Soon she heard departing footsteps leading away from her room. Getting up she went to the bathroom to clean up. It seemed time to have a talk with her sister.

After showering and getting dressed, Helga left her room thankful to see James right away. Asking him where her sister was, she was informed she drove off in Helga's car. Angry, she turned to head back into her room to call her sister up. Reaching her voicemail had her growling.

"Hey Olga, it's Helga. Any reason why you took off in my car and not your rental? Anyhow please be careful and I guess I'll see you much later." Hanging up, Helga called up Arnold. "Hey Football Head."

 _"Hi beautiful. I was about to call you. How are you?"_

She thought he sounded so sweet over the phone even with his voice now a little deeper. She could hear him still had some tiredness to his tone. "I'm stranded here because Olga took off in my car."

 _"Want me to come get you?"_ Arnold inquired.

Opening her mouth to respond, Helga was interrupted by Ian's arrogant voice.

"I can drive you to anywheres you wish, Helga." Turning her head to flash him a look of hatred, Ian didn't seem to care as he continued to speak. "Tell him he can stay at home. I don't mind being at your beck and call."

On his end, Arnold grabbed his coat to place on. "Tell him to stuff it. I'm heading over right now. I love you."

"Be careful, Arnold." Not wanting to hang up, she did. "What the hell is your deal? Tell me exactly what you want."

Ian wanted to come closer to her. "I think you know, Helga."

"What about my sister?"

He scoffed at the question. "Bores me. I thought she would help me. Your parents are rich. She's rich. You are. Turns out she really isn't. She likes to give that money to the poor." His face turned away in disgust.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Helga knew she will be punching him very soon. "So is that why you've been hitting on me? Thinking of trading one sister for another?"

Ian's eyes scanned her entirely. "You can do better than that freak of a boyfriend. At least with me your children wouldn't have that hideous head."

That tore it. Clenching her fists she strode over to him. "You never insult Arnold again. There is nothing wrong with him at all. I love him just the way he is. I always have."

"You are so exciting and he is just so boring."

"Yin and yang, moron." Her head was screaming at herself to punch him, but she still needed him to talk. "This is my parents business and they have the right to name who they want to take over. I may of never wanted to take over the business before due to my rebelling nature, but now is a different story. I can do this business while pursuing my own passion at the same time."

Ian smirked casually at her. "I can promise you even more time with this passion of yours. We'll be partners, in more ways than one, and I swear you'll be very pleased."

"Never." She bared her teeth. "I'm very pleased with what I have now. A healthy relationship with my family now. A boyfriend that loves me for who I am. I have friends that respect me."

"I love you too." His voice turned tremulous.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And what of my sister?"

He barked out a laugh. "I don't love your sister. She bores me. You do not. I can't believe she was born in the same gene pool as yourself. She's stupid. Just an insipid woman that I..."

Punching him in the face, Helga stood over him. She growled at him even as she lifted her phone up in the air shutting off the recording. "You never insult my family. Never insult my boyfriend and never ever insult my intelligence either."

Getting up, Ian held his hand to the side of his face. "You bitch. Give me that phone." He demanded as he went to grab for it.

"Uh uh." Waggling her finger in the air, Helga shook her head silently. "Not on your life, bucko."

"I can sue you for hitting me. I can take over this company another way." Touching his cheek he felt the burning pain associated with it. "You'll pay for this."

"My word against yours." Lifting her right hand up she laughed. "Looks like this hand never touched you at all. Try to prove it."

"I'll make sure you pay."

"Oh, Mr Ian you seemed to have hit your face against the railing. Do you need ice on that?" Came James's voice as he approached from behind. He had heard the entire thing from where he was.

Turning his body towards the butler, Ian snorted at him. "I didn't hit my face against the railing you moron. She hit me."

James maintained his calm demeanor at that verbal assault. "How can that be when I saw it for myself." He wondered innocently.

Helga smirked at James even as her phone rang. Answering it she saw that it was Olga. "Hey Olga. You all right?"

 _"Yes and I'm sorry for taking your car."_

"That's fine. Where are you?" Helga loved that James stuck by in case Ian tried something.

 _"Heading back right now. Ian had upset me."_

This will upset her even more once she heard the recording. "He has upset me too." Helga glared at Ian.

 _"I'm at the gate and a large green car is behind me. Looks old."_ Olga told her over the phone.

"That's Arnold. I'll see you in a bit." Hanging up, Helga smiled wickedly at Ian. "Toodles to you." Storming past him she went to the stairs to dash down them. Hearing two sets of rushed footsteps behind her she knew they were following her. Seeing the door open to reveal Olga and Arnold, Helga hugged her. "We need to talk, Olga." Stepping back she pulled out her phone. "Actually you need to listen."

Ian came running into the room trying to grab her phone. "Give that to me."

Ducking away, Helga went behind Arnold. "Try that because I already sent the file elsewhere for safe keeping ass."

Olga glanced at the phone. "May I hear it?"

Nodding her head, Helga played the recording. Olga listened to it intently without much of an expression on her face. At the end she shook her head as her eyes narrowed on her husband. She looked then to Helga as regret went into her eyes.

"How long has he been like this to you?" Olga inquired softly.

"Helga has been flirting with me." Ian argued.

Silencing him with her hand raised, Olga gazed at her sister lovingly. "How long?"

Helga felt so bad for her. "Since you've been together. He has never hit on me. He has just thrown an insult here and there. Undermined me. Only lately he has been turning up the creepy factor. I'm so sorry, Olga."

Hugging her sister, Olga felt bad for her for going through this. "Don't." Whispering in her ear, Olga added, "So you're responsible for that bruise on his cheek?"

"You can say."

Pulling back, Olga was hearing Ian argue his side as she reached into her very large purse to pull out some papers. "I went to see our lawyer. I couldn't take it no more. The lack of love. I tried earlier in hopes to regain something from the beginning with him." She glanced down at the papers before turning her attention back to Ian. "I want a divorce."

Ian's mouth opened wide at the papers. "So you just got these today?"

She shook her head. "No. I had them for a few days now. I called up the family lawyer to also contact authorities back home to make sure to keep you locked out of the house. That house is mines after all. I'll give you your property back as soon as I'm back, but the house is mines. As for the pre-nup you are only entitled to only $10,000 since we weren't married for too long."

Helga leaned against Arnold trying so hard not to show a happy face, but it was so hard at how chagrined Ian appeared. Olga had claws after all.

"But she assaulted me." Ian pointed out.

Olga studied the mark on his cheek. "Looks like you tripped against the railing or something else." She spoke in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I did witness it myself, Ma'am. He did hit the railing." James confirmed.

"You have cameras in here. It will show." Ian pointed at one of the camera's.

Glancing up herself, Helga shook her head. "Those camera's have been on the fritz for a few days now upstairs. It happened during our last security update so that is why we'll be looking at it again."

Olga remained serious still. "James, please see that Ian packs his bags. I have already paid for a room for him at the Hillwood Sherwood Hotel. Thank you." Handing Ian the papers, Olga felt sick. "Who's dumb now?"

Waiting for Ian to walk upstairs to pack, Helga and Arnold approached Olga. "I'm really sorry, Olga. Maybe the next one will be the actual one."

Taking Helga's hand, Olga's smile was very weak. "No I'm sorry. You had to go through so much with him and I must say you handled it quite well." Her eyes went to Arnold. "At least you have nothing to worry about with Arnold."

"No I don't. Arnold is into fairness."

"Hey Olga, want to hang out with us? We can do whatever you want to do." Arnold offered.

Thinking about it Olga nodded her head. "I always eat so healthy. I want a burger. I haven't had one for such a long time."

Raising her eyebrows up, Helga paused to speak as Ian stormed past them to leave. "You sure? You are so use to healthy food that it might be too much."

Nodding her head in a determined way, Olga smiled at her sister. "I'm absolutely sure. I want to indulge."

"Well Arnold and I have a place for you." Helga glanced over to James. "Wanna join?"

James couldn't believe he was being invited to yet another thing with them. Perking up, James answered in the affirmative. "Why of course."

"First let me change the gate code and tell our parents about it along with Anita." Helga informed them as she went to go to access the main system. "Don't want that prick back in here."

Olga smiled at her sister before Arnold. "You have grown quite handsome, Arnold. I already consider you my brother-in-law."

Finding that an honor, Arnold thanked her for the compliment. He just hoped they never heard from Ian again.

* * *

 **I planned on getting her to tape record her conversation with Ian, Nep2uune. Thanks still for the suggestion. :) It was mentioned before that there was a pre-nup involved with her marriage to Ian.**


	30. Chapter 30

It had been a couple of weeks since the drama involving Ian. He agreed to the divorce. Swore to sue Helga for punching him, but with his word against 2 people it would be something to prove. Another football game that had to go to another school for. They won that game and Curly really wanted to toss his clothes off to run around the field on. That took a lot for the group to stop him from doing.

With the change in the weather once more also, the snow melted to a slushy mess. No one was blind that even though it was fall that the snow was a bit unusual, but they did know that come winter more snow will be on its way.

Harold hadn't heard any type of response from Patty about his confession to her. They still spoke as friends and hung out, but he wanted to ask her what she thought. Still he was nervous to do that at the same time. Watching her go off with her boyfriend was becoming even more disheartening to him to the point that he was becoming a little depressed. The only time his mind was off it was when he was in practice or at a game. Still it was just hard to handle.

As for Patty she felt stuck between a rock and a hard place. As confident as she was in other things, she wasn't still this confident on this level. She had feelings for both Toby and Harold, but the thing was who did she love more? She knew if she kept letting this dangle in between them after Harold's confession, he would explode. When he exploded he became a terrible mess.

"Uh, hey Harold." Patty wondered what he would say to her after her own admission. Waiting for him to address her, she smiled as best as she could under the circumstances.

"Oh hey Patty. Do you need something?" He thought the ribbon in her hair looked so sweet.

"Can we talk in private?" Seeing him nod she led him outside so they can do that. Her eyes felt almost lazy as she scanned the ground before finding themselves at a considerable distance from the building. "The thing is Harold is that I have feelings for you too."

His smile lit up his face for a mere second till it disappeared. "But..."

She sighed at herself. She hated it when he looked sad because of her. "My feelings for you and Toby are the same. I feel very strongly for you both and I've been wrestling with myself on who to choose. It isn't easy and I feel like a heel for letting you wait for any type of response from me."

Harold blinked. "You mean you love me too?" She nodded. "So now you are deciding who you want to be with?" She nodded her head again. "Then hang out with me alone. I'll take you out on a date. Let you see how it would be like to go out with me."

Placing her finger to her bottom lip, Patty glanced away to think. "Don't tell anyone else it is a test date and I'll agree to it. I still don't want you to expect me to make a decision right away. This has never happened to me before so I'm unsure of myself."

"I swear I won't. I'll just say I'm hanging out with you in case anyone asks." Harold hoped that she will pick him in the end. "You won't regret it. I swear it."

Patty thought that he could be extra endearing when he truly wanted to be.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So what's on your mind?"

Brainy lovingly smiled at the sound of Helga's voice in his ear before she plopped down next to him on the ground. "Gathering a string quartet so I may propose to you as they serenade me more into your heart."

She nudged him. "Ah but you are already there."

"Then will you marry me?"

"Alas no. I'm already promised to my Football Headed love god." Responded Helga with a wink. "Seriously though, what is up with you?"

"As you know, my birthday is this weekend so I'm planning my surprise with Sienna."

Taking a swig of her water, Helga crinkled her forehead a bit. "Now isn't the point of your birthday you getting the gift?"

Nudging her this time, Brainy winked at her. "She is my gift. She is who I want."

Placing the back of her hand on her forehead, Helga pretended to faint. "Oh but what of me? I thought I was the one."

Chuckling at how adorable she was being, Brainy turned serious. "You have been this dream. A fantasy. I knew you belonged to Arnold a long time back. Did I wish I had a chance with you? Yes. Sienna though became this dream that turned into reality. She really wants to be with me and I want to be with her. I feel it in my bones. My soul, that she is the one for me."

"When did you become a poet?" Helga was impressed by him. If Arnold didn't exist she had a feeling she would of ended up with, Brainy. She wasn't in love with him, but she just had an inkling.

"Since I started stalking you. You spoke with your heart. I loved listening to you when you spoke so lyrically. It was like and angel taking flight for me." His eyes met her and he could tell he impressed her. He also could tell he embarrassed her slightly with the blush forming on her face.

Hearing footsteps coming down the hallway, Helga turned her head to see Arnold coming towards her. "That was beautiful, Brainy. Now with Sienna I know you'll do something to absolutely state that you are 18." Touching his hand lightly she than stood up just to take Arnold's hand.

Brainy lifted his granola bar to take a bite out of it as he watched Helga leave the corridor with the love of her life. Soon he'll have that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda woke up with a scream permeating through the house. Eyes snapping open she saw through her balcony door to find a few monkey's on her balcony railing. Sighing as she heard her mother screaming to call the authorities, Rhonda left her bed to take a shower. This just had Curly written all over it.

After dressing up and gathering her stuff together, Rhonda went downstairs to get something to eat. As she was grabbing for some cereal she saw that men in white were busy trying to gather the zoo animals up. Shaking her head as she started to eat she could hear her mother complaining about it.

Done eating, Rhonda went back upstairs to brush her teeth, gathered her stuff, and left to go to school. Her parents didn't see her when she left.

Getting to school she grabbed her stuff from her locker to head to first period. Stepping into the classroom she noticed that Curly was there, but no Stephanie. Going past him to head to her desk she whipped out her phone.

 **Spotted your handy work outside my balcony. Scared my mother. Good job there. - Rhonda**

Curly was busy writing something out. He didn't notice anyone that came in since his thoughts were on his forgotten homework assignment from yesterday. Feeling the vibration of his phone, he lifted it up surprised to see it was from Rhonda. He snickered at what she was meaning.

 **I got a bit cagey last night so I thought that I shouldn't be the only one out for a stroll. - Curly**

 **Well seeing as you haven't done anything so Curly-like in some time, I guess it is to be expected. - Rhonda**

 **Wasn't a giraffe in your window the last time? - Curly**

 **Yes. - Rhonda**

 **They have nice eyes with these long lashes. Did you happen to notice that? - Curly**

She smiled at the memory. After her first initial shock of seeing the giraffe, she did notice.

 **I did notice. They aren't bad looking creatures. - Rhonda**

Hearing Stephanie's voice, Rhonda lifted her head up as she watched them kiss. Frowning she placed her phone aside.

Waiting for Stephanie to leave his desk, Curly responded to her text.

 **They are stunning. We should hang out some time. - Curly**

Rhonda studied the text before ignoring it. It was rude, but she just couldn't hang out with him right now.

Noticing that she wasn't returning his text bugged him a little too much. Still as he took a glimpse of her with her head down and picking at her sleeve, Curly knew he made her apprehensive.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Friday night, Harold was with Patty on their practice date. He decided to take her to a kosher restaurant thinking she would find that different. It wasn't a truly a romantic atmosphere, but he had a feeling she might appreciate different.

Patty scanned the restaurant finding it was still stuck in the 40's. The decor was certainly aged. There were pictures of past famous celebrities up on the wall. In truth it wasn't all bad. Nostalgia was usually a good thing.

"You really do look pretty tonight, Patty." Harold knew he said that to her before, but something about that blue dress she had on reminded of that party, Rhonda held when they were in the 4th grade. The night they first connected.

"You already said that, but thank you."

Biting the inside of his cheek, Harold decided to just let her know. "It reminds me of that party where we both first connected one on one. The one at Rhonda's party in the 4th grade. Not only you look pretty it gives me a great feeling over all."

That had her blushing a bit more. "Oh why thank you very much then. You made that party much better when you came out and we started talking."

"I thought the same thing. In fact I think you make everything better when you are around." Twiddling his fingers, Harold felt his nerves once more. "I'm glad that I feel this way towards my best friend."

Seeing the food that they ordered placed down, Patty knew that even more that he made this decision even tougher now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arnold and Gerald were having a boys night out together. It really was just them taking in a movie and an arcade. Laughing hard at the movie they just saw they immediately went to the arcade. Getting enough change to carry them both over, they picked out machines they can both play on.

As they played they were both making fun of the other unaware of some attention they were both receiving. Gerald nudged Arnold in the arm trying to distract him, while Arnold did the same back. Finding his character killed off, Arnold rolled his eyes at his best friend's juvenile attempt of dissing him.

"Yeah? Well ha ha, that is very mature of you." Arnold groused as he readied himself to dump another quarter into the machine.

Leaning forward close to his friend, Gerald grinned with mischief. "You are just jealous of my naturally amazing talent."

"Wanna have another go round?" He showed him the quarter.

Gerald opened his mouth up to speak, but was interrupted by a girl speaking to them both. "Excuse me?"

The blonde girl with brown eyes giggled at them both giving her some attention. Since she first spotted them coming in together, she just had to drag her friend over to meet them. "Hi! My name is Brittany and this is my friend Chloe. We want to ask you a couple of questions."

Arnold thought that they both were fresh out of elementary. "Hi. What is your question?"

"Can you teach us how to do that game?" Brittany wondered as a slight giggle escaped from her mouth.

Gerald knew what their game was as he even decided on asking about the second question. "And the second one?"

Chloe giggled. "Can we be your girlfriends? You both are so cute."

"Uh no. You both are considered jailbait." Gerald said decidedly.

"Plus we both have girlfriends already. Sorry." Added in Arnold a bit more nicer than Gerald's attitude.

Bravado disappearing, both girls left them immediately.

"Mmmm mmmm mmm mmmmm. Man I bet the girls aren't having a night like this." Gerald told Arnold as they turned back to the machine.

Slipping the quarter into the slot, Arnold had to disagree. "I don't know, Gerald. Both of them are pretty attractive and guys look at our girlfriends all the time. Think about it."

It was possibly a bad mistake for him to say such a thing to Gerald due to his deer caught in headlights appearance right now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Both Helga and Phoebe spent some time at a poetry reading at a coffee house before heading to Slauson's. They were both giggling at some of the poems that were read at the place.

"And the window broketh. My tea has spillth. My aching spleen has caught me aching bowels. You thy love so divine is as my coffee is a blackth." Helga spouted out in a pure mocking Shakespearean voice.

Covering her mouth over while giggling, Phoebe decided to dictate another that they heard. "Bump, bump, bump, bump. What is the bump? Bump, bump, bump, bump. There it goes again, do you hear it? Bump, bump, bump, bump."

Chortling out at that one, Helga couldn't believe that was it of both poems. "Children produce better poems simply from a burp."

"Indeed, Helga. Though I know you've been writing poems out since you were very young. Why don't you do that?" Phoebe wondered as she began to spoon some of her ice cream into her mouth.

Swallowing her spoonful, Helga scoffed. "As well as I may write, I'm not one to just spout it out like that. I'd rather be published so others can read it."

"Oh but your poems are so good. They should be recited. You already have him so just go there and shout it out to the world. Arnold will think it as a very romantic thing to do." Phoebe wanted to break her out of this fear of reading her poems out. She was finally allowed to see them, and she was floored.

"I'll think about it, Pheebs. I know he'll gush over it, but while I can do comedy in front of a mic, I can't just recite what I pour my heart into." Helga spoke almost too softly for Phoebe to hear, but she did hear it.

There was a slight lull between them after that. In the place they heard people chattering together, utensils clanking against any surface it met, and the bell to the place constantly ringing. Phoebe wanted to close off the silence as she opened up her mouth just to be interrupted.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it little Phoebe without her boyfriend, Jerkrado."

Phoebe grimaced at his nickname for, Gerald. Helga glanced up to Wolfgang to see he ended his mullet just to replace it with bleach blonde spikey hair instead. It looked really stupid. "I swear I shouldn't of asked Arnold about this jerk." Helga muttered under her breath.

Wolfgang's eyes went to Helga as he became wolfish. "Now who is this delightful creature?" Grabbing a seat from a nearby table he pulled it up with the back facing the table just to straddle it. "I have to admit the scowling face is familiar." Leaning forward towards Helga, he wiggled his eyebrows. "So wanna head out of here and ride the fantastic ride?"

Helga gagged. "Oh criminey. Does that stupid line work for anyone? If so, give me their names so I can give them all brain transplants."

One eye squinted to try to examine her far more better. "Do I know you? You seem awfully familiar."

"You should. You punched me in the eye when you had your stupid rivalry with Ludwig as you both were trying to take over our field." Helga sneered at him.

Laughing a full belly laugh at that, Wolfgang settled down quickly to admire her once more. "You grew up nice."

Rolling her eyes, Helga needed intelligence right now so her eyes went back to Phoebe. It was a nice resting period even as their sundae's were now forgotten. "And I see you grew up more stupider. Seriously, I'm not interested."

Leaning in closer, Wolfgang had her leaning back to get away from him. "Take a spin with me and you'll see I'm worth it."

"I have a boyfriend and I'm not interested in you. Now or never. So get bent before I force you to leave." Raising her fist up, Helga kept it firmly out in front of her.

Turning his head towards Phoebe, Wolfgang refocused himself on her. "I still wouldn't mind some asian cuisine. I guarantee you that I don't have a noodle to offer you." He implied.

Phoebe and Helga's eyes glared at him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Walking Patty to the door, Harold watched as she slowly fumbled with the keys. It had been a great mock date, he thought. Looking up to her eyes he saw how the moon seemed to sparkle in them.

"The moon is making your eyes sparkle more." He was in a daze. He was love sick for his best friend.

She blushed due to the compliment. Toby complimented her, but not like this. Harold sounded so sweet and innocent compared to him. It was his own charm. She studied her surroundings before blessing him with a kiss on the lips. It was short, but she enjoyed it. Pulling back she saw that he seemed to enjoy it too.

"Wow." He uttered out. His eyes became half lidded. "You are amazing, Patty."

"So are you, Harold. Thanks for a great evening. I'll talk to you soon." Kissing him on the cheek this time, Patty slipped inside the house unable to think anymore as her back rested against the door. This really will be a hard decision.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Phoebe and Helga stared down at Wolfgang just lying there. Helga grinned at Phoebe while Phoebe smiled smugly at her. They both couldn't take him no more and since no one was offering to come over to kick him out, Helga punched him in the stomach, while Phoebe hit him in the face when he bent over.

Both wiping their hands off him, they both left Slauson's finding that they both salvaged their girls night out together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Late that evening, Rhonda went to her balcony feeling as if she was being beckoned out. Coat over her pajama's she enjoyed the air as it hit her face. The coolness embraced her. It seemed to kiss her cheeks as she went to the railing. A sigh escaped her lips. A relaxed sigh while she looked up to the night sky. It was a crystal clear night. A night for lovers. A night to bring some peace. Peace that was beginning to enter her heart. Her mind.

Closing her eyes she thought of all the things she longed for. Thought of things even her friends have longed for. It was no longer such a foreign concept to her to think like this as her eyes opened up just to find them dragging to the garden. She felt watched. She also felt safe under the watchful gaze. She didn't want to think it absurd that a stranger was doing this to her. The stranger, she knew, wasn't exactly a stranger. She could make out his shape. She didn't wish to call him up. Her desire for him continued to increase prompting her to remove herself from the balcony to escape into her bedroom.

In her room she wasn't exactly safe from the increasing pounding in her heart. Rhonda was tempted to go down to see him. Tempted to even call him up. For now she wanted to fill her desires in her fantasy of him. He belongs to another and never truly belonged to her.

* * *

 **FREE THE ANIMALS!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello Guest reviewer. No Helga isn't falling for Brainy she is just thinking in terms if Arnold didn't exist. Brainy has kept her secret for a long time so that is a way of her trusting him. I can see them both being able to relate in one way or another, but as I said before she isn't falling for Brainy. Arnold is her man.**

* * *

 **Think of me kissing every single inch of you in the morning - Arnold**

Helga was breathing hard thinking of that. Seeing a picture of him just wearing a towel around his waist had her move her legs around. Her fingernail traced his body.

 **Well good morning to you too. - Helga**

 **Would you care to have dinner here and later we both can watch a movie? - Arnold**

 **I would love that as much as I would love to remove that towel off you. - Helga**

 **You can remove it all you want. I dare you to. - Arnold**

Oh she planned on doing that one day. She licked her lip lightly at the thought of it. Her hand brushed against her bare leg at the thought of him touching her.

 **You are actually daring me to do this. You know that I will do that. - Helga**

 **I'm hoping for it. In fact, do what you will with me tonight. ;) - Arnold**

She squeaked at that thought.

 **Oh I will. I certainly will. ;) - Helga**

 **I'll pick you up at 5:30. Dress however you want to dress. - Arnold**

 **Nude. Gotcha. - Helga**

 **As much as I love the thought of that, I don't want other males looking at your body. - Arnold**

 **I'm for your eyes only, Football Head. - Helga**

 **And I'm for your eyes only. - Arnold**

"Then what about Rhonda?" She hated herself for even thinking that.

 **You better believe it bucko. - Helga**

 **Lol. I'll be there at 5:30. I love you. - Arnold**

 **I love you too. - Helga**

Placing her phone aside, Helga went to lay on her side to hopefully get another hour of shut eye.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Placing some clothes on him, Arnold heard his dad saying that there was someone at the door for him. Leaving his room he descended his steps before heading over to the next set of stairs before hitting the ground floor. Being told that they are waiting for him outside, Arnold opened the door to find Rhonda sitting on the stoop.

"Hi Rhonda. You know you could of came in." Arnold informed her as he went down a few steps.

"I know, but well I thought that under the circumstances it would be best if I remain out here." Rhonda knew this was going to be hard to say to him.

Sitting down near her, Arnold saw her just rubbing her hands nervously. "Oh?"

Shutting her eyes to concentrate on why she was here, Rhonda then opened them. "I'm here to make amends."

"Rhonda you already apologized to me. I just want to move past it." He told her sincerely.

Rhonda appeared like she just got stabbed by the way her face cringed. "There's more." Taking a deep breath she didn't want to look at him. She felt ashamed of herself. "Remember the party I threw where we both got drunk and ended up sleeping together?"

There was something happening to his spine where he felt heat radiating through his body in a bad way. "Yeah?" He asked cautiously.

Her eyes felt moisture in them. "You were drunk, but I wasn't. I did it to help insure that you would stay with me." Seeing him turn his head away from her, Rhonda turned her body to him. "I don't expect you to forgive me for what I've done. I stole from you by taking advantage of you. I'm so sorry for what I've done to you."

His eyes narrowed. He wanted to remain calm by saying it was just a foolish thing to do, but at the same time he couldn't. "How dare you do that? I appreciate you telling me now, but why in god's name would you do that to a person? Do you have any idea then about the repercussions?"

She choked against his anger. Never had she seen him this upset. "At the time I didn't, but I've been lying awake most nights feeling so horrible for all that I've done to everyone. I do deserve this karma. I deserve your anger. I had to tell you."

He was still reeling even with the words she was saying. "I wanted to wait until the right person came along and now that she is here, I just feel tainted by what you've done." Standing up quickly he huffed down the sidewalk. "I'm sorry that your family life is screwed up, Rhonda. I am glad you are trying to get better but right now I can't look at you."

Getting up slowly, Rhonda nodded her head as she went to the sidewalk. "I understand and as I said, I deserve it." It was so hard to look him in the face, but she did do that. "You and Helga really do belong together. Once again I am sorry."

Not even seeing her go to the car to take off, Arnold needed to clear his head so he decided to have a walk. He wanted to talk to Gerald, but he was busy with family right now. None of his other friends would be that understanding.

"Hey Football Face!"

Just what he needed right now, Wolfgang. Issuing a sigh out as he turned to see Wolfgang approaching him, Arnold had to wonder who gave him the bruise. "What is it now, Wolfgang?" His tone uninterested as Wolfgang stopped in front of him.

"Tell me where Jerkado lives and I might not even bother you for the rest of the day."

"As if I would tell you were, Gerald lives. Why do you want to know anyway?" Arnold was exasperated already. The only thing he had to look forward to is seeing Helga later on today.

Pointing to his face, Wolfgang answered in his old classic 5th grade way. "Because his girlfriend gave me this, and since I don't hit girls."

"You hit Helga when we were younger." Arnold reminded him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's different. Now I don't hit girls. While I'm at it do you know who her boyfriend is? Helga's. She punched me in the stomach. before that sweet little asian cuisine punched me in the face."

Arnold chuckled at that. "Given how you talk to Phoebe most of the time than you deserve it. Also since Helga was with her, I'm certain that you insulting her friend is the reason why she socked you. I don't approve violence, but this time I will."

"So will you tell me who Helga's boyfriend is if you aren't so willing to tell me where your friend lives?"

Pride was written all over his face. "I'm her boyfriend."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh that's a good one. Why would she be with you?" Wolfgang mocked as he continued to chortle out.

Arnold felt smug. Felt rightful in how he felt. "Because I'm the lucky one she chose."

Smile wiping off his face, Wolfgang pointed at his chest. "Then you are the one I get to deal with."

Undisturbed, Arnold seeked a calm place as Wolfgang threw his fist directly towards his face. He acted as if he didn't notice it even as his hand grabbed Wolfgang's before bringing his foot out to the back of his knees making him buckle to the ground. Placing him on the ground, with his arm up in the air behind him, Arnold made sure he was secured.

"I'm going to make myself very clear to you, Wolfgang. I hope you are listening to me very carefully right now." He thought of his girlfriend being harassed by dummies such as this. "Females don't deserve the disrespect you constantly show them. If Helga and Phoebe did do this than they did it for a good reason. So if this happens again to you ask yourself why and shut the hell up about it. Do you got it?" Hearing Wolfgang curse at him, Arnold shook his head. "I can keep this up for a long time. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ugh! Fine. Get off me." Wolfgang growled through gritted teeth.

Getting off him, Arnold made sure to stand away from him as the big hulk stood up. "I know you are better than this." It was truly hard for him to say it to this guy, but what more can he say at the present time?

Wiping his shirt off from the dirt from the sidewalk, Wolfgang sneered at him. "Whatever." Turning his back away from Arnold, he strutted off like nothing occurred.

"Please don't ever reproduce." Arnold whispered. Checking the time he really wanted it to be closer to the time where he picked up Helga.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nadine listened to Rhonda patiently as she told her about revealing the truth to Arnold. Listened to her hate herself even more for everything that she did. Hearing her cry, Nadine touched the ladybug pendant that she gifted her in thought.

"Did you have any thought in the back of your mind about what you were doing at the time?"

Rhonda shook her head. "No. I just knew that Arnold would feel guilt and would have to stay with me." She choked on a sob. "I deserve his hatred."

Nadine shook her head at her dramatic gesture. "He doesn't like you very much right now for that truth. The thing is in time he will forgive you. It is Arnold."

"Then I deserve Helga punching me out. Of course Arnold would be upset with me. He has this high moral code. I knew he wanted to save himself for the right person and I stole that from him."

"The point here is that you told the truth over something bad. You are trying to straighten out your own life so you had to make amends to things. Allow Arnold some time and I am certain it will fine in the end." Nadine had no idea if it would be true, but she had to speak her mind.

Rhonda didn't deserve his forgiveness though. That's what she was thinking.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Now this was his favorite part of any day. Arnold loved having Helga nestling against him as they watched a movie. He loved that she was in a dress tonight. Kissing her hair, Arnold felt bad not to give her what he desired to give. Most guys wouldn't think like this, but he did. He wanted to wait and the perfect girl to wait for was right here.

Helga thought that there was something bugging him. She could always read him very plainly. While he was happy to be with her, she saw something lurking beneath the surface. Turning her head to see his eyes reading it out clearly had her turning completely towards him.

"Talk to me, Arnold. I can tell when something is bugging you in there." To emphasize her point she gently placed her finger to his forehead. "I won't be able to relax if you don't."

"Fine." It was such a defeated sounding word right now. "Rhonda stopped by and she decided to confess something to me. While I was drunk at that party she had, she wasn't so she took advantage of the situation. Of course she knew I would feel guilty about it leading to me sticking with her a little longer. She doesn't expect forgiveness, but she wanted to make amends."

Helga blinked at that information. "What did you say to her?"

"I was angry naturally. I know you would of been. I told her I appreciate her trying to turn her life around. The thing is did she give any thought about the repercussions she caused. I told her I can't look at her right now." Resting his elbows on his lap, he leaned forward to hide his face behind his hands. "I wanted my first time with you. The person that I love. I don't want anything meaningless."

Coming closer, Helga placed her arm around his waist. "Those times with Rhonda are meaningless. With me you'll have your first time. This I swear to you. We will both share in it and it will be amazing. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

Turning his body just to take her in for a kiss, Arnold felt alive. Pulling back he smiled. "Because we are both in love so it will actually mean something." He interjected with excitement. Kissing her again, Arnold held her. "You make me so happy."

Pushing him against the cushions, Helga straddled him. "So do you." Kissing him she moaned out instantly as their tongues danced together. She loved his hands in her hair.

Having her separate from him just for a moment, Arnold loved the vision of those lips that have become more plumper from them kissing. This was worth it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brainy loved watching her as she wandered freely around. She ignored the males that hit on her. She paid attention to the classic books that littered around the edge of the walkway. Loved her in that white flowing dress. It made him feel like she knew that today was the day. His heart beat as he closed the distance as she paused to look at some statues in the window.

"Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead." He whispered in her ear.

Sienna closed her eyes as her smiled formed. She felt chills from his voice. "Oscar Wilde." She paused to get rid of the cobwebs of her mind. "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."

His lips brushed against her earlobes as he spoke. "Lao Tzu."

She was getting goosebumps from him touching her arm. It was so intimate. She began to turn towards him. "So are you..."

He didn't allow her to finish that sentence as he swept her up in an all encompassing kiss. Time stopped for him at the feeling of her soft lips responding to him with just as much need as him. Brainy fell in love with her for how beautiful her heart and mind is. He didn't care about presents. Only enjoyed when his family wished him a happy birthday. He was usually granted with a morning cupcake with a candle in it and another cupcake close to bedtime. That was the tradition he enjoyed with his family. With Sienna, this would be a great additional tradition.

Still holding her in his arms, Brainy loved how she appeared. Her sweet smile in almost a swooning fashion. Her eyes dazed still from the kiss. "It's last minute, but will you go out on a date with me?"

Sienna had trouble finding her voice so she could only nod her head as a blush formed on her cheeks. She loved how he moved himself around to place his arm around her waist to lead her away. Her head rested against him. She was in bliss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga kept hearing a continual sound happening in the room. Felt extra limbs wrapped around her as her eyes opened up to reveal Arnold's skylight. Glancing towards the sound she noticed it was coming from the television set. She remembered them watching a movie, talking, making out, and she closed her eyes after what he did with his hands. Peering around she spotted the clock finding the time to be past one in the morning. Her eyes widened even as her head turned to find Arnold sleeping peacefully. Helga loved that small smile playing on his face. Hearing a vibration she tried to turn her head more in the direction only falling down to the ground.

"Criminey." Her knees hurt from that short fall.

"H-Helga? You alright?" His voice full of sleep.

Crawling to her phone she spotted it had a message on it. Pulling up the visual voicemail it was from her dad who was irate at her for not being home on time. Getting up, Helga knew she was in trouble as she gathered her stuff.

"Football Head get up. I have to get home my dad is pissed." Helga had to shake him fully awake. "I didn't drive here."

Getting up, Arnold rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Just explain it to him. I'm sure he'll understand."

Slipping her coat on, Helga almost barked out a laugh. "Think about this situation when you have a daughter one day and she is off with her boyfriend."

Understanding her meaning, he took her hand to lead her out of there. The place was always so dark at night in the hallway so he didn't want her to trip. Heading downstairs, he went to the garage to get the Packard out. Both hoping in, Arnold tried to ease her mind all the way back home. The thing was when they reached her place finally, it was lighted up. No way for her to sneak in even if she tried.

"Well I'm screwed. It has been nice knowing you, Arnold. Remember that I love you." Hopping out of the car she rushed over to the door as if that would help her situation. Hearing the extra pair of feet behind her she turned her head to look at him. "This is the firing squad, Arnold."

"It was an innocent mistake, Helga. I'm not letting you face it alone." He surmised with determination.

Helga loved him with all her heart as she opened up the door to find her parents standing there waiting. Her dad with his arms crossed over his chest. Her mom with her hands on her hips. She was in for it.

"Do you know what time it is, Missy?" Bob fired off. "Do you have any idea what was going through our minds? After you were almost kidnapped we thought the worst."

"Yes, Helga. Even though we know you were with Arnold we still thought the worst." Miriam let out one huff of breath before sitting down roughly on the chair.

Coming closer with Arnold beside her, Helga spoke calmly to them. "You can punish me for this, but it really was an innocent mistake. I did go to Arnold's to have dinner and to watch a movie. I didn't think that I would fall asleep. We both did. Nothing happened. I'm still innocent. I'm sorry that you were worried about me, but please don't take it out on Arnold. This is my mistake also."

Bob glanced over to Arnold to see his eyes were red rimmed. Looking to his daughter with the same red rimmed eyes he could tell they didn't do any drugs by how coherent she was speaking. "Come with me, Arnold. I'm not about to yell at you I just wish to speak to you."

"Yes, Sir." Arnold couldn't deny speaking to him as he followed behind the once gruff man. He was still intimidating to behold, but he did lessen himself.

Going over to where her mom was sitting, Helga came to sit down near her. "It really was a mistake."

Miriam smiled a little. "You did what I did a long time ago with your father. My parents were upset with me and all I did was fall asleep. Of course later on we both did something irresponsible and ended up with Olga. That part wasn't a mistake. The mistake was not waiting." She shook her head. "I know you and him will be responsible in that respect. The thing is that we fear another attempt at your life again. I think pregnancy right now will be the least of our problems."

"It would be a lot to me right now since I'm not ready for that." Helga almost laughed that off. Almost. "Do you know what dad is talking to him about?"

"You are his youngest. Your sister has just went through a divorce, and even though we know the same fate won't occur between Arnold and yourself, we still want you both to experience life without a child before it enters your life." Miriam had the memory of her sleeping on the table or behind the couch, drunk. "I know you won't turn out like myself, but I can't still help the memories of me being a disappointment to you."

Helga saw her looking shameful into her past. "That no longer matters just as long as you continue this path you're on. Dad remembers to call me by the right name now. You both aren't neglectful anymore. I resented you both for a long time, but I don't anymore. I like the changes you both did in yourselves."

Miriam came to her daughter to hold her. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too."

Meanwhile in the office, Arnold stood there nervously as Bob just stared at him. If he told him not to see Helga again he will protest. Arnold wanted to speak up first also, but let him do it first.

"I was a truly awful father before to Helga. Calling her Olga or anything else. Rarely have I called her by her birth name. Pictures of her in the past were of how unhappy she was. I detested her because she wasn't born a boy. She was a mistake. Then when she turned out not to be like Olga I was more unhappy." Bob started of by saying. "Helga always had a mouth on her. She always wasn't afraid to speak up. I hated it, but in the back of my mind I admired it. I continued to pound into her that she should be more like Olga. It was everyday."

Arnold knew he had a point to all of this over sharing right now, so he waited.

"I didn't like you at all. Didn't like that crazy grandpa of yours. Mostly I didn't like you. I didn't think my daughter should of hung out with an orphan." Bob spotted how that affected Arnold just by that word. "Helga chastised me a few times about that word. I thought you were influencing my daughter against me, but in truth it was all her. It was us. Our negligence of her that spurned her on. She's strong on her own. Sad when I cared to actually notice." Sitting down heavily in his chair, Bob sighed heavily. "Sorry that I made you feel bad about something that wasn't your doing. It has been a long time coming that I needed to say it."

Sitting down also, Arnold leaned a little forward. "That doesn't matter anymore to me, Mr Pataki. What matters to me is how Helga is. It always was the case. I wanted her happy. You and your wife are helping her there."

"So are you, kid." Bob had a slight twinkle in his eyes. "We forgot that we gave permission on that trip. When we finally remembered I already made up my mind to leave here. I wanted to make it right. Thing is I made it worse for a while. She screamed at us. Even hit me a few times. Tried running away until I hauled her butt to England. She was docile and didn't want to talk to us. She started to talk to Olga more. Olga got on us for our mistreatment of her. After some time we got a phone call from Helga." He chuckled. "It was bad at first because it was uncomfortable but as I discussed business going downhill, she was the one with the brilliant ideas. Miriam was already a few years sober to make up to Helga in her own way. With Miriam handling the financial and advertising, Helga with these amazing ideas, the business thrived to what it is now."

Arnold was proud of Helga's mind. "She has always been brilliant."

"That she is. Now we have you joining us and I can see this business going on after we are gone." Bob seemed to have suddenly forgot about tonight. "You want to marry my daughter one day." He stated.

"Absolutely. I see myself with her day and night. I love and respect her in so many ways." Arnold's eyes moistened a little. "When she suddenly left I felt lost for the longest time. I lost my other half and when she came back, this hole was filled. Mr Pataki, I swear that I will make her happy in every way possible."

"I know that kid. So tonight won't be a regular occurance?"

"No it won't. If I have to I'll set an alarm on my phone." Arnold answered honestly.

Standing up, Bob went to the other side of the desk. "I brought you in here to talk to you a bit about my jerky past with her. I also brought you in here to apologize to you about the past on what I said to you. I do trust you like I trust her. You protected her when those assholes were trying to take my baby girl away from us. True she kicked some butt herself, but still it was good she wasn't alone. Most will curl up and suck their thumbs."

"I only like doing the right thing. The right thing is always to see that she is protected even if she can kick some rear on her own." Arnold smirked at how tough she can be.

Going to shake his hand, Bob went to open the door up. "We all need to sleep. You are welcome to stay the night if you are tired. Just stay in a different room."

Walking down the hallway with him, Arnold smiled. "I'll be fine to drive, Sir." Going into the living room where Miriam and Helga stood up, he turned to them both. "I do apologize for tonight, Mr and Mrs Pataki. Also I appreciate the talk, Mr Pataki. I hope you both have a good night."

Walking towards him, Helga had a bunch of questions whirling around in her head till she caught the happiness in his eyes. "Call me tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

"Count on it." Seeing that her parents were leaving the room, Arnold leaned down to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Football Head. Drive safe." Watching him open the door she almost whimpered.

"I will." Kissing her one more time, Arnold loved commiting her face to memory. "Good night and sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams to you too." Helga watched him as he left the front door. She stayed to observe him climb into the car before leaving the property. She will one day wake up together one morning together with her love.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kissing her at her door, Brainy traced her jaw with his finger. He took her to the waterfront where they dined, than they walked along the boardwalk. While they had sex before he didn't want to rush it. He wanted to rebuild their relationship. Wanted to really make love to her. Take his time with her.

"I never got you a present." Sienna realized almost unhappily. "If you would of told me I would of."

His smile conveyed that all was well. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

A smile grew on her face. "Yes." Hugging him she was thrilled to have this official. So much time pining over the same person could be maddening. Brainy is one of the special individuals she never wanted to lose.

Brainy was happy as well. He embraced her while he lightly kissed her ear to tell her the words he had been wanting to tell her all night long, "You are my gift, Sienna."


	32. Chapter 32

Monday morning, Helga smiled at Arnold before letting go of his hand to head to her locker. Arnold took a few seconds to take in his girlfriend to head over to his ex-girlfriend finding her startled at his appearance. She looked absolutely miserable. The dark circles under her eyes. The slight puffiness of her eyes.

"Morning, Rhonda." He greeted curtly.

Swallowing, Rhonda greeted him back. "Morning."

Sighing, Arnold could see nothing but regret in her eyes. "Even though it was a dirt move you did to me. Even though I shouldn't forgive you, I will. You seem to be trying to change yourself and I don't want this to stop you from doing that. Helga and I had a chat this weekend." Her eyes went wide. "She's not mad at you. She wasn't happy about it, but she's not gonna punish you. She told me something important that I'm taking to heart."

"I am surprised you are." She was shocked he would do this. "I do have something else to add that I didn't get a chance to before." She watched at how his eyes narrowed. "You were calling out Helga's name the whole time. This I swear to you. Hence my reason for acting like a complete bitch when she first got here."

That was interesting information if it was truly true. Arnold decided just to roll with it. "Thank you for telling me that. Also you should continue having lunch with us since it will keep helping your healing process."

Rhonda appreciated the kind invitation even as her eyes went to Curly and Stephanie. "Under the circumstances, perhaps not."

Following her line of vision, Arnold saw her studying Curly before landing his eyes back on her. She was truly unhappy. "You like him, don't you?"

She frowned before turning to close her locker. "Doesn't matter. I'm not ready to be with anyone and he should be with someone that makes him happy." Turning around to grant him a very quick smile she decided to disappear before Curly headed over in her direction just to speak to Arnold.

As for Helga she heard the wheezing behind her. She smiled before snorting at him. "You want me to punch you, Brainy?"

"No, but it wouldn't bother me." Moving from her backside to the side of her, Brainy was grinning.

"Happy belated Birthday to you. Did you have a good one?" Shutting her locker with surprising gentleness, Helga turned towards him.

"Mmmhmmm. I have asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes. I got a great gift this weekend."

Helga loved how proud he was as she playfully punched his arm. "Good job, Brainy! Congratulations. Now we must meet her officially." Feeling the familiarity of Arnold's hand wrapping around her waist, she swooned against him. "Our Brainy has grown up, Arnold. He asked Sienna to be his girlfriend."

Arnold grinned at their friend. "Great job! I'm happy for you."

"Thanks guys. Now I have to be off to the paper, but I had to share the good news." Smiling still, Brainy left to head to the newspaper room.

Kissing her temple, Arnold whispered in her ear. "Now will you escort me to our classroom?" He might tell her what else that Rhonda told him while at the locker later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

During lunch, Curly kept sneaking glances over to Rhonda as she was busy speaking to Nadine. He enjoyed how her hair was getting much longer. He liked the lack of make-up on her. While she dressed mostly the same, Curly spotted a difference. Lately he had been too confused of his feelings towards her while he still remained with, Stephanie. Stephanie was lessening up on the constant need for approval about everything in her life, so that was nice. Feeling her hand on his leg meant that she wanted some private time together. Standing up he helped her out of her seat before walking out with her.

Rhonda's eyes went up briefly to catch him leaving, but as quickly as they went up she averted them back to her friend even if they faltered against, Sid's teasing.

"Ohhhhh, Curly is probably getting some of that." Sid thought out loud as he threw out a kissing sound.

Stinky laughed. "He probably is. I mean that girl is so dang cute and so in love with him... Of course she's giving him something."

"Oh my goodness. Do you both know how crass you are being? Even if she is or isn't doing anything more with him, it is their business and not ours. No wonder why you both haven't had a girlfriend." As much as Rhonda felt a little jealous over, Stephanie she did like the girl over all.

Leaning towards her, Sid waggled his eyebrows. "Hey Rhonda, if you are free to date can we go out?"

She scoffed. "After that remark you just did? No."

"Oh come on Rhonda. You know you always wanted me." Sid continued on.

Rhonda was sickened as he continued to breath into her ear. She could hear Stinky laughing before Nadine's voice cut through. "Stinky. Sid, you both should be ashamed of yourselves. This is why no girl pays attention to you in that way." Standing up, Nadine shook her head towards her male friends. "Want to come outside with me, Rhonda?"

Without answering verbally, she answered physically by standing up to follow her outside. "Ugh. Is it me or is he becoming progressively worse?"

Nadine laughed as they both stepped outside. "He wishes he was progressive. Sid has become more of a pig."

Snorting like a pig was so unlike Rhonda, but it felt good to break her norm as they continued to make jokes till she paused long enough to see, Curly and Stephanie kissing against the wall. Her smile was wiped clean even as Nadine took her hand to lead her away.

"He isn't in love with her." Nadine informed her. "She is in love with him though. Told me herself."

"Then it won't be long until he follows along in that feeling. Funny how I was fine with him being in love with Helga than her." Rhonda looked troubled even as Nadine lifted up something from her coat pocket. "What's that?"

Nadine smirked. "Open it up and see."

Taking the small envelop, Rhonda opened it up to pull out a necklace with a beautiful red dragonfly on it. "Nadine! Why?"

"Just like you got me the first bug that I found with you. I thought I would give you necklace that symbolizes the first bug you couldn't take your eyes off of." Taking the necklace, Nadine placed it around her friend's neck. "It's perfect on you."

Holding the pendant with her fingers, Rhonda studied it finding it simple. Very pretty. Lifting her head up she hugged her friend. "I love it. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Pulling back, Nadine smiled proudly at her friend. "The dragonfly symbolizes change and change in the perspective of self realization; and the kind of change that has its source in mental and emotional maturity and the understanding of the deeper meaning of life." She liked the speechless quality in Rhonda for a change. "Rhonda, you have a long way to go still, but already I'm seeing the changes. I'm proud of you."

Wiping a tear away from her eye, Rhonda gave her a watery smile. "It helps that I still have you around. I really feel bad for how I treated you in the past."

Nadine waved that away. "Forgotten."

Rhonda was floored by her friend as she went to hug her once more. As she hugged her she was unaware how Curly snuck a glance her way to see two friends close again. Feeling Stephanie kissing his neck, his eyes closed. Her hand slipped under his shirt making him jump a bit just by how cold her hands felt.

"Cold hands." Was all he said.

Stephanie giggled. "Sorry. Do you mind if I warm them up like that though?" She winked.

His eyes went around before he shook his head. "You can place them in my coat pocket instead." He hoped she wasn't insulted by him not wanting it, but the way she instantly dug into his pockets told him differently. Kissing her again, Curly felt a twitch within him wanting to perform something crazy. It felt too long since the last time he did something crazy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **A Night With a View From Different Prospectives**

Arnold woke up to the most familiar sounding cackling outside. It was so loud that he actually leapt out of bed to rush up the ladder to find something that had him turning around shaking his head. "Not exactly what I was expecting when I went up here to look." He grunted out. Turning back around he decided to head back to bed.

Stinky was enjoying the night air outside on his families porch. The night seemed incredibly crisp. Peaceful till the sound of cackling rushed by. "Now I have darn well seen everything."

In a different time, Sid decided to slink down under his covers after witnessing what he just saw. Lifting his blanket up he sighed feeling some discomfort over size.

Lately, Rhonda had been wandering the garden late at night. She loved the peacefulness. The place smelled far more cleaner now than during the day. Wandering over to the fence just to look at how the neighbors tree looked in the dark, she smiled at how cool it appeared. The branches were now bare from Autumn so it almost looked artful in a way. Hearing cackling along with the quick pattering of feet, Rhonda glanced to her right just in time to see Curly rushing past. He had a ski mask on, but it was him from his telling signature laughter. What she wasn't expecting was to see him naked.

"Not bad." Was her comment after he dashed past still cackling. "Nice to know that cold doesn't affect him."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the morning Helga was laughing away after Arnold told her he spotted Curly running around naked in the streets last night. She never saw it at all, but to hear that Arnold did had her bent over her own steering wheel at the light.

"That's the funniest shit ever." She glanced over to him. "So his flag pole was showing for all the world to see."

"Yep. So who knows how many have seen him. In a way I'm glad you didn't."

She made a face at that. "Still jealous?"

He grimaced a bit. "Yeah. I know I shouldn't be, but I can't help it."

Even as the light changed, Helga reached over to take his hand. "You have nothing at all to be jealous of. We danced and kissed. He never got a chance to do all the stuff I allow you to do with me."

Arnold felt happy there. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now put that Football Head at ease." She assured him with a squeeze of the hand.

OOO

Getting out of her car, Rhonda spotted Curly about to pass by. "Did you have a nice jog last night?" She implied.

Smirking mischievously, Curly stepped a bit closer to her. "You saw?"

Nodding her head, Rhonda replied almost too seductively. "Every square inch of you."

His eyes did the slowest blink as he watched her flip her hair and strut off. Smiling he went to catch up with her. "Oh really?"

"Yep. Glad to know that cold really doesn't bother you like some men." Her eyes purposefully went down quickly before going up to meet his eyes.

"No I guess not. So you can tell it was me though."

"Of course. I know your laugh anywheres. I just didn't know how much more about you until last night." Winking at him, Rhonda couldn't believe she was flirting with him. He's taken!

He leaned a bit closer with his voice lowering. "So you enjoy what you saw?"

Rhonda had to salvage herself. Salvage his relationship with his girlfriend. "No complaints. I'm certain that Stephanie hasn't any either."

Curly felt bad for forgetting himself as he flirted with Rhonda. He has a girlfriend. A sweet girl. "No we haven't done anything like that yet."

"None of my business, but why not?"

He found it interesting that she actually declared that. Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd was offering an out if he chose not to answer. It was different. It felt nice. "I'm not ready for that with her."

"Well that's not bad. You want to take your time with her. That is very admirable." Rhonda threw him a smile. "Most guys don't care so I'm glad you aren't like most."

"Nope and I never will be."

Spotting Stephanie approaching, Rhonda casually waved to her before shooting him with her departing words. "I'm glad." Walking at a bit of a faster pace she issued out her morning to Stephanie on the way inside.

For Curly he was caught in an endless wave of euphoria it seemed even as Stephanie launched herself into his arms. He chuckled at her enthusiasm as he placed her down on the ground. "Nice to see you too."

Giggling in delight, Stephanie took his hand so they can walk in together. "It's always great to see you." She beamed out.

Curly really did like Stephanie, but there was often a conflict in his head. Was he with her to still get over, Helga, or his ever increasing feelings towards, Rhonda? He had no clue. He just knew he couldn't take it another level with her if he wasn't so sure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had reached December. Rhonda was told that they were having company tonight for dinner. Knowing she had to dress up for that, she did. Opting for a nice cocktail dress, Rhonda barely glanced in the mirror before heading downstairs just as the doorbell rang. Walking down in a purposeful way, she heard her parents speaking to a couple with their son.

Buckley spotted Rhonda almost near the bottom step when he introduced her. "Barrett and Donna, this is our daughter, Rhonda. Rhonda this is, Barrett and Donna Green." Hearing them say a cordial hello to her, he continued. "This is their son, Bradley."

Rhonda found herself being approached by someone anyone would consider a blonde greek god himself, but all she saw was fakeness within that cheesy grin he laid on her. He extended his hand out for her to take. So laying her hand in his she found it being kissed.

"You are quite lovely, Rhonda."

A long time ago she knew she would of fawned over someone like this, but now all she wanted to do was go back upstairs. Instead she decided to remain cordial as well. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Bradley."

Being told to head into the formal room, Rhonda found herself sitting next to him. He went to private school on the other edge of town. He was a supposed honor student, but to her he sounded like a busted up windbag. With her she answered questions when she was questioned. Before long they headed into the dining room where she was thankfully placed on the other side of the table from him.

The meal was pleasant. The company was boorish, and Rhonda felt that there was still something under foot about this whole thing. Something felt wrong in her head. Than it occurred. Her eyes went wide of their own accord. Her mouth dropped open even as Bradley smiled happily. How can he agree to this? The fortune? She knew that there were a lot of rich families out there that still operated like this, but she hoped she would never be introduced to it.

"Oh darling, isn't this the most wonderful news?" Brooke inquired of her daughter gaily. Her glass was raised as if she was about to toast this occasion.

Rhonda's brain kicked in. Her mouth began to function. "No it isn't, Mother. I don't wish to be fixed up like this. I don't wish to be forced into a union with someone I don't even know."

Her parents were offended by her lack of enthusiasm. Barrett and Donna looked upon her as if she was a little daft. Bradley was the only one who smirked at her.

"Your father and I were fixed up in the same manner and looked how well it turned out for us." Brooke pointed out.

Standing up, Buckley went to his daughter to bade her to follow him for a private conversation. Entering the study, he closed the doors behind him. "We are running dry, Darling. We will barely afford your college. As it is, not at all. The economy keeps taking a lousy turn." He approached her.

"But you are using me to do this. We survived before with no money before and we can do it again." Rhonda told him. She felt like someone was digging spikes into her spine. The uncomfortable feeling this elicited was horrible feeling.

He frowned. "You complained."

"I complained because I didn't know better. I grew up since then. I don't want to be a pawn." Rhonda turned her back to him. She knew she was having a bad feeling lately, but this wasn't what she was thinking about.

Approaching her, Buckley placed two gentle hands on her shoulders. "That was how I felt when it came to your mother. We married and had you."

"Because it was expected of you."

"Same as yourself."

She closed her eyes as bitterness entered before leaving. "That's why you don't love me." She felt so sour in her mouth.

He shook his head. "It is hard for us to say, but we do. Your mother and I really don't know how to function without it. Your mother has been depressed as of late. To see her like this drives me to want to drink. I want to think of other things besides this problem. Please. Stay married for 10 years and divorce him for a considerable sum."

Rhonda listened to him speak some more and even as she did, her eyes witnessed the world falling apart in front of her eyes. Her head bowed down. Felt her punishment taking hold just when she thought she was getting better. Guilt was suffocating and she was drowning. She hoped that no one will ever find out about this.

* * *

 **Yeah we went in this crazy direction with Rhonda. It always seems to be Helga stuck in crazy situations so we are doing it to Rhonda.**


	33. Chapter 33

**B Jam- People grow up. You can't expect them to remain the same as they did when they were 9 years old. While we appreciate the constructive criticism it does border on something else. All teenagers are not created equal. There are teenagers who have a very grown up vernacular to them. Most actually don't use emoji's or do abbreviations when they text. Most use full sentences. I am only doing it just to be more readable and also I honestly hate shorthand. By the way haven't you noticed that there are others that write out their texts in full words and sentences on here? I find it funny that we got pegged on this. I know that this isn't the only thing you have to point out, but please realize you need to think of the full scope instead of just a quarter of it. Helga isn't stringing along two guys. Arnold has feelings for Helga too and she is the only one being pointed out. Rhonda changed in the beginning of this story. She became a basic monster but she isn't like that for long. She became OOC. Historia as a teenager spoke in old english and used Shakespearean a lot. I know she used it mostly to confuse the hell out of people, but she did it because she is an avid reader. I, as a nerd also never was considered a normal teenager. Phoebe as a 9 year old had a very grown up speech pattern. Will you be critiquing Craig Bartlett for that? That should show you that not all adolescents aren't created equal. Also what 9 year old has their female trembling like Helga did?**

 **Now please if you don't enjoy this story than kindly read someone else's. We are not perfect here, but we are doing our very best. We aren't nitpicking your writing. We were raised with the belief of "If you don't have anything nice to say than don't say it at all." We are just doing this for not only our own entertainment, but hopefully others.**

 **Please have a good day. Also to everyone else. Thank you kindly for your reviews and your support.**

* * *

The un-joy of any female's life is when you are laying on your back, legs spread apart for all the world to see, that damn speculum inside you as the doctor was right there. Helga stared at the ceiling trying to think of songs in her head. The song she ended up listening in her head was by The Ramone's which was Psycho Therapy. Feeling the instrument leave her body she breathed in a sigh of relief before given permission to sit up. Gladly doing so, Helga looked at her doctor. A doctor who seemed to remind her of, Dr Bliss. Same short brown hair. Kind eyes. Smooth and kind voice.

"All right, Helga it seems that everything looks perfect in there." Dr Coble informed her. "Now you wanted to discuss birth control."

She nodded her head. "I know the women in my family have a problem with the pills themselves. They reported seeing things or had a few monthlies in one month alone. I'm still going to use a condom when it comes time, but I was wondering about a shot that I heard about."

Nodding her head, Dr Coble stood up. "The Depo-Provera shot. When you have your monthly, you can call up the office to inform them that you'll be coming in for an injection. With this shot some have experienced some light spotting still. Some have experienced blood clots, breast cancer, and liver disease. Side effects are headaches, nervousness, depression, dizziness, acne, changes in appetite, weight gain, unwanted facial hair or hair loss. Some experience it and seeing how healthy you are, Helga, I don't see much of a problem. Still if there is you must inform a doctor."

Helga nodded her head as she thought about it. "I guess I should get my mom in here then."

"You should discuss it. Since you aren't a legal adult she needs to sign off on it. I'll go and get her."

Walking out the door, Helga took the time to wipe and clean herself off before dressing in a hurry. She felt disgusting from the stuff they used. She wondered if this was sex was like. No it can't if Arnold elicited such strong feelings with just his hand. Whatever the case might be she knew she'll still love it with him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

All day at school, most of her friends noticed how unusually quiet Rhonda was being. The way she picked at her own fingernails. How she really couldn't even look another in the face. They all tried to speak to her, but she would tell them that everything is fine.

After school she was beginning her walk to the student parking when she noticed her own Chauffeur getting in her car. Her mouth seemed to have twisted as she took a step forward just to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Turning abruptly she was face to face with, Bradley.

"He's taking your car home while I bring you out to dinner. We must get to know one another much better." He informed her cordially.

Rhonda balked at that as she turned her head just to see her car driving off. Turning her head back to him she noticed how so many girls were making comments on how handsome he was. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. "What if I don't want to?"

Bradley wasn't bothered by her tone. "Family will be disappointed. Please come with me." He noted that she didn't have a spot of make-up on her. Something he wished she did wear, but didn't verbalize it.

Quietly she let him lead her away. Her skin bristled all the way especially when he placed his hand on the small of her back. She frowned. She wanted to run away.

Curly stepped outside the building just to see Rhonda being led away by a tall blonde man he never seen before. He continued to stare when she got inside the guys car. Curly saw how Rhonda's eyes went to him for just a brief moment before she hid her face down in shame.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dinner wasn't fancy and she supposed it was due to her attire and lack of make-up on her skin. Rhonda sat there across from Bradley with her eyes glazing over as he spoke about his boring adventures with his friends.

"And then Trev. That's Trevor really. Well he goes running to the swing set to land on the swing on his belly." He began to laugh as if was the funniest thing of his life. "The sound he issued was this loud resounding oof sound."

Rhonda nodded her head as she issued a not too thrilled, "That is funny."

Throwing his hand out in front of him, Bradley's eyes were wide open as he almost bellowed out, "Right?!" Wiping his eye from the tear he produced he continued to speak.

She noticed that he didn't once ask her any questions. Ever since they both got in the car it was all about him. Her heart stopped: She was on a date with her old self. The egotistical one that couldn't get enough of her own voice.

Rhonda wanted to claw at herself. She can't be married to her old self. She just can't. Her eyes darted every wheres wishing for help. Maybe the waiter can accidently spill something on him or her so someone will have to leave the table. She couldn't breath. Her throat was parched as she grabbed her water to drink it. She wanted to die of her own misery. The cage she was being forced into.

After when he dropped her off, Rhonda thanked him for the company and dinner before departing. She was happy not to have to kiss him. She wished she could slap her parents as she walked through the door, but they weren't there. Sighing, she went upstairs to wash the stench of this day away from her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Flashbacks hit Arnold as he held the invitation in his hand. A party at Rhonda's. He shook that memory off him before leaving the boarding house to head down to the sidewalk where Helga was waiting. Getting in they kissed before he buckled up. Arnold always loved committing her to memory. Any classes he wasn't in with her, he wanted to think of every detail that day about her. Even if she belched near him.

"Seems that Rhonda is having a soiree." Helga announced as they were already on the road. "After her change I wasn't expecting her to hold another one again. Still my parents are invited so it makes you wonder."

So her parents were invited, they were invited. So who else was invited? "Well at least I have you as my date." That was his best reason for going. To hold her hand during the whole party. To dance with her.

Helga beamed at that thought. "Very true." Her eyes sparkled as she took him in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda avoided Stinky, Sid's, Iggy's, Sheena's, and Nadine's questions about the party. She didn't want it. She didn't care. True she wouldn't mind spending time with her friends, but not in this charade. Smelling a very delicious scent her eyes fluttered up to, Curly. This was an individual that was never boring. She wanted to fly up on her feet to hold him. Wash his scent all over her.

"I didn't think you were dating anyone. I hope this guy treats you good." Curly saw her eyes flicker to disappointment. "What's going on, Rhonda?"

She sighed. "I'm not at liberty to discuss it right now. In time I will. I promise you that and everyone else that." Her eyes implored him to understand. "Will you be bringing, Stephanie to the party?"

"Yes. You sure you want that?" His question challenging her as he felt sucked in by those chocolate browns of hers.

She didn't, but she answered in the honesty in how she felt about his girlfriend as a person. "Certainly. She's a really good person and I hope she has fun." Rhonda hoped she had some fun too.

Placing his hand on hers, Curly felt charged by the action. He sucked in a breath before releasing it. "You can talk to me about anything. Talk to anyone in our group about anything that is bothering you."

Rhonda wanted him. She wanted more in her life than this now servitude to her parents. "I appreciate that, Thad."

During lunch, Rhonda was being questioned about the party by mostly Sid and Stinky. She groaned at the growing headache. Appreciated that Helga tried to shut them up. Soon she slammed her hands down on the table.

"I don't care if you wear you baseball cap, Sid. I really honestly don't. My parents are the one who wanted this. Not me. Now will you just leave me alone so I can eat. Thank you." Rhonda was panting from the exertion.

"But Rhonda we just wanted to know." Stinky argued.

"Yeah. You don't need to be such a bitch about it." Sid bit out as he bit into his sandwich.

Arnold groaned. "Sid, that was purely unnecessary . Also both of you have been hounding her all day about the party. Could you leave her be. Can't you see that she doesn't want to discuss it?"

"Oh come on, Arnold. She is acting like it." Sid argued.

Standing up, Helga glared directly at the troublesome twosome. "I'll show you what a true bitch is if you don't provide any manners, Sid. Now what do you say?" Cracking her knuckles she enjoyed how he visibly cringed.

Sid cleared his throat. "Sorry, Rhonda."

"Yeah sorry. We didn't mean to be a pain." Stinky added in as he weakly smiled at her.

Rhonda shot a look of thanks to, Arnold and Helga for coming to her aid. "Thanks to both of you. Honestly, Sid I don't mind if you wear your baseball cap. My parents would, but I don't care. Stinky you'll be fine." She assured them both.

Kissing Helga on her earlobe, Arnold whispered. "Dark Arnold wants to come out and play."

Blushing knowing what Dark Arnold was capable of, Helga leaned against him. "I might let you."

Phoebe and Gerald stared across at the happy couple. "Well I guess our double date will wait for another weekend." Phoebe assumed.

"Yep. I know all four of us will have fun." Helga told her as she gave her a thumbs up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Heading out the door to access the private balcony, Helga turned around to face Arnold the second she reached the edge. She smirked at him as he just remained standing there. She wondered if he was remembering the past all of a sudden. Remembered her confession before they repelled down the building. Her parents bought the old FTi building to use as their headquarters for their expanded business.

Arnold scanned the surroundings for any camera's. "Any hidden cameras?" She shook her head as she wandered over to a bench that was obviously a recent addition to the place. "We enjoyed that your parents bought this place."

"Makes you kinda wonder how Scheck took it." She continued that smirk of hers.

Stepping closer to her, Arnold loved how she grabbed him by the waistband of his jeans to pull him forward. Enjoyed how her hands then went up his legs. Running her hands under his sweater he loved how she leaned forward to kiss his stomach. If anyone came out to see it it wouldn't look so favorable to her. "What do you think when they bought it?"

"That we have our balcony." Her voice was so sultry sounding as her eyes met his. "No Dark Arnold?"

His hand went under her chin. "He's lurking around, but I'm fearing your parents coming out to see this."

Pouting, Helga stood up to stick her tongue out. When she did that he captured her tongue between his lips before wrapping his own tongue around hers. Placing her against the wall, Arnold made sure to lift her legs around his waist. Keeping his hands on her buttocks, Arnold and her started to move against the other.

"Arnold?"

"Yes?"

She panted. "I think I need to lay down."

Grunting, Arnold kept his lips moving sensually close to hers. "Great. I'm coming with you."

Grinning at him repeating her line from when she was nine, they both continued with what they were doing.

* * *

 **I have nothing else to add at this time. There are cookies at the door. We hardly bothered to edit this chapter. My co-author is Historia70**


	34. Chapter 34

**We thank you guys for the support. I'm happy that I have a co-writer with me because I love the juicy angles we are coming up with. Also it helps that Historia is a very fast typist so with that being said we are trying for more things to hopefully keep you wondering. :)**

* * *

The party was being held in the ballroom at a fancy hotel. Rhonda had been introduced to plenty of people. Hated having the company of Bradley by her side. His hand either around her waist or on the small of her back. The thought of kissing him alone sent terrifying thoughts into her head. Spotting the first of her friends heading in, Rhonda made a beeline over to Sid, Stinky, Patty and her date, and Sheena. She wanted to hug them all.

"Greetings everyone. Did everyone have an easy time getting here?" Rhonda inquired of them all.

Hearing the collective answer in the positive she soon spotted Nadine walking in with Peapod Kid. Smiling at her best friend she pointed them over to where the refreshments were and such. Heading directly to her friend she kissed her cheek in a ploy of her old days.

"Nadine you look beautiful." There she was in a light blue dress with her hair up. Glancing to Peapod, she smiled at him. "You look quite good there."

Adjusting his glasses, Peapod placed his arm around her waist. "And you look wonderful yourself. Most wonderful."

Feeling a hand placed on her, Rhonda knew it was Bradley. "Darling! Who are these people you haven't introduced me to yet?" Bradley placed his hand out to take Nadine's. Bringing it up he kissed her hand. "Greetings. My name is Bradley Green. I am Rhonda's escort for this evening. You are?"

Rhonda bristled, but tried not to let it affect her voice. "Bradley, this is my best friend Nadine and her boyfriend Peapod. This here is Bradley."

Nadine felt almost insulted in not being informed of him, but judging by Rhonda's expression she didn't want to be even in his presence. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mines. Now if you two's would like to have some refreshments, please do head over there and they will help you out with whatever you need." Bradley informed them cordially.

As soon as Nadine passed her, Helga and Arnold made an entrance. Rhonda beamed at them both finding them to be a most impressive looking couple. Behind them was, Helga's parents speaking to her own. Rhonda thought the blue sapphire dress fit stunningly on Helga.

Bradley noted Helga's arrival too as he practically purred. "Who is that ravishing creature?"

Ignoring the lust in his voice, Rhonda quickly said their names. "That is Helga Pataki with her boyfriend Arnold Shortman. They are practically engaged themselves." She had to let him know not to even dare hit on Helga. She could just imagine Arnold not being thrilled to be at one of her parties. So approaching them she instantly complimented them. "You both look amazing. Helga that dress shows those eyes off amazingly. I'm so happy you guys are here." Turning her head to see where Bradley was she was fortunate he got delayed by some friend of his. "So many of these people are boring so I'm happy you guys are here. Thank goodness for friends."

Helga snorted at that. "And I thought I was horrible at these functions. You won the prize here. So who's the Ken doll over there?"

Turning her head to see she indicated, Bradley had her laughing. "That's Bradley and he's my escort."

Sharing a look with Arnold, Helga smelled something fishy before they stepped in. "Something smells rotten in Denmark, Princess. What is really going on?"

"Yeah, Rhonda. All this week you have been dodging questions and us. We know it has something to do with this party." Arnold interjected softly. "You know you can share with us."

She felt tortured. "I wish I can tell you now, but it will be said in due time." Seeing Gerald and Phoebe enter, Rhonda pointed them out lamely. "Oh look who's here. Your best friends."

With that she spoke to Gerald and Phoebe with Bradley at her side again. Now Rhonda knew exactly how it felt to have a monkey on your back. He chattered and sometimes annoyed her. Cringing slightly at that thought, she mentally apologized to monkey's for insulting them by comparing, Bradley to them.

As she was deep in thought her attention was grabbed by Curly strolling in with, Stephanie beside him. She thought that this is how you fill out a tux properly. Rhonda was almost drooling. Was she panting? Was she moaning? All she knew is that she couldn't concentrate.

"Thaddeus." She breathed out as he stood there with that infuriating, but endearing playful smirk of his. Snapping out of it, Rhonda laughed uncomfortably. "Oh I'm sorry. Bradley. I would like you to meet another one of my oldest friends, Thaddeus Gammelthorpe and his date Stephanie. Thad and Stephanie, this is Bradley Green."

Holding his hand out, Curly was gripped by someone who hadn't done anything a day in his life. Not surprising if it is the same Green's he was thinking about. Bradley's hand was weak. Almost sweaty. The thought of him touching, Rhonda irked him. Saying some more kind words to them both, Curly escorted Stephanie away.

After that there was the usual mingling, dancing, and just general bullshit. That's what Rhonda was thinking in her head as she had to keep hearing the same stories about his friends over and over again. She fought the urge to yawn. Never fought the urge to head towards one of her friends to chat with them. Never fought the urge to stare at, Curly.

"Darling, it's time."

Hearing her mother's voice beckon her, Rhonda closed her eyes as she robotically turned towards the stage. Bradley beside her looking proud. Her trying to appear fine with it, but she was dying inside. Placing one foot on the first step, she felt her hand get clammy. Second step, her throat went dry. Third step, her heart was dying. Fourth and final step, her brain seized up as she stood facing everyone. Her parents and his parents standing there. Rhonda could only imagine what her friends will say. What they will think. She was weak. Powerless.

Her father began to speak with the company of Barrett. She didn't hear the exact words, but she spotted the applause. Her friends were stunned by the news even as she turned to accept her ball and chain in the form of a ring on her left finger. She died right on that stage. Not literally, but figuratively. The kiss she was given from, Bradley made her want to vomit.

She didn't know how and didn't know when she removed herself from everyone, but she did to head outside. She felt the presence of her friends following her. Rhonda leaned against the railing for dear life. She was hyperventilating. She felt Nadine and Helga's presence. Heard Phoebe's comforting words to help ease her into a state of being able to breath properly. She wanted to throw up. She just ended up lurching over the railing as if she lost her spine. No, she did lose it. She should of been more vehement with her father. Should of stomped her foot down when it came to this.

Nadine spoke. "You didn't want this, did you?" Her tone so gentle. So soft that she felt it was like velvet entering her ears. "Did they force you?"

Rhonda could only violently nod her head as she choked. She could feel a hand softly rubbing her back. It felt good. It was from a friend. Her eyes spotted the dreaded ring. She wanted to snatch it off her and toss it.

Helga was at a loss for words as she continued to try to ease her silently. Her eyes found Arnold's wondering if he had anything to say, but everyone was silent. Seeking out Curly she saw something different from him. He was worried, but it was more than that. Could it really be? Curly's eyes went to her and he silently communicated to her.

"Where's Stephanie?" She wondered since everyone else was out here, including Toby and Joel.

Curly scanned around as if he forgot about her. "I last saw her with Bradley."

Rhonda's spine straightened up just then to turn around to face him. "Get her away from him. I mean it. I am allowing him to be with any girl at all if it means I don't have to in that way. I don't want her involved with that boring beast." She hissed out. "Stephanie is better than that." The surge to protect that girl was fierce even if she lost her legs.

Curly wanted to protect her more than his own girlfriend. Still it was strange to find her so protective instead of jealous of another. Nodding his head he'll speak to Rhonda when she is more alone, but for now he'll get Stephanie.

After he was gone, Phoebe studied her. "Are you punishing yourself still for your past?"

"No, but I feel like I am. Bradley is like me before I decided to change. It is like karma. The thing is this, I can't tell you exactly why because I promised not to." Rhonda felt like she was stabbing herself more than anyone else now. She spotted her father approaching. "My father is coming. I should be off. I'm sorry." With that she brushed past them to go to his side. Like the obedient dog she was pretending to be right now.

Everyone was just silent. As much as they teased one another and stuff, they cared. Helga and Gerald looked to the other. Arnold approached Helga to take her hand.

"The only reason I can think of why she is being forced to marry is because her family is running out of money." Helga spoke out loud. "These Green's are different from our Mr Green. These ones are incredibly wealthy. Really old money."

"A fixed marriage does seem logical and her parents were married the same exact way." Nadine concluded. "She's unhappy. She's been changing. She has been more selfless lately. This has been making her distant already so can you just imagine?" Nadine took a step forward closer to the building to head inside. She needed to be closer to her friend. "We can't let this happen."

"No we can't." Arnold had no true solution. "I believe she's smarter than her parents in being able to survive on her own."

"College education or not? Will they let her go and if so when will the marriage be?" Helga's mind was working overtime now.

"Ditch the marriage if she goes to college." Gerald interrupted. "Didn't she still want to go into fashion?"

Nadine nodded. "Yes she did, but with a nod to the environment. She shifted her focus very recently there."

"Yes she actually has been picking my brain lately about everything that has been going on in the world." Sheena informed them.

"I can formulate some plans for her to work with so she wouldn't have to do this." Phoebe offered.

Helga placed a hand on her friend. Her Pheebs and her lists. Nothing better than that.

"For right now we all should head back inside so she doesn't feel so alone." Arnold suggested. "We have been standing out here long enough as it is."

All agreeing, they all headed back inside just to find Rhonda dancing with Bradley. She appeared so alone till she spotted all her friends staring right at her. She witnessed actual friends. She knew they cared by their actions alone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Unzipping her dress, Brainy did it slowly. His eyes danced on her freckles that looked in the form of a miniature Milky Way in the middle of her shoulder blades. Bringing his finger up he brushed it gently against it making her tremble slightly. His smile grew a tiny bit as he continued to undo her dress. He placed himself on his knees kissing her exposed skin. He loved how she shivered. Loved placing his hands around her front to bring them up to cup her bare chest.

Sienna was having such a hard time maintaining her composure as his kisses grew more erotic. Her eyes went wide when he placed his lips in an area she hadn't been touched in such a long time. "I need you." She breathed out.

Standing up, Brainy lifted her up in his arms. "I need you as well."

She fit so perfect in his arms that he hated even placing her on the bed, but as he stood there admiring her, Brainy began to undress himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The memory of that last kiss with Bradley killed too many of her brain cells. He was an ardent sloppy kisser. His cologne was way too heavy tonight, and she wanted to slap him several million times. She scrubbed herself severely in the shower to remove traces of him off her body, but couldn't erase him from her mind.

Leaving the sanctity of her bathroom she growled at the memories of tonight. Hated herself as she put pajama's on. Nothing at all sexy. She was covered up that was for sure. Grabbing her winter boots and a coat, Rhonda didn't give a fig if she left the room with wet hair. Perhaps death will be welcoming than the other death sentence.

Heading over to the railing she gasped when, Curly's head emerged right in front of her. His eyes were solely upon her. He didn't sway them away as he lifted himself up and over the railing. He studied her before bringing her inside. He touched her hair as he cursed at her stupidity. Her eyes were wide not knowing what was going on with his mind right now.

"You really make me want to do something really insane right now." His jaw was tight as he spoke. Tension was ripping away through his own muscles right now. He wanted to strike out.

"Then why are you here?"

His finger stabbed his own chest seemingly very hard. "Because I'm the one who is supposed to do really insane things, Rhonda. Not you. What the hell is with you marrying a guy you don't even like? Did you really change or not?" He looked like he hit her with the way she reacted just now. Her eyes flinched from an unseen force, but it was from his tone.

Her eyes went to her door as if her parents will come in at any second. "I'm not allowed to say. I will tell you that I have changed. I'd rather think of others now than my own self. I don't care if I go weeks without doing my nails or even putting on make-up. I've been volunteering my services."

He approached her unable to calm his frustration. "We are the only ones in this room. Tell me."

Rhonda's mouth opened up but nothing came out. "Why are you more angry at this than our other friends?" It wasn't what he wanted to hear, but she said it. "Why?"

Curly stepped back from her. Even he didn't have the answers. "We care, Rhonda." Was all he said before leaving.

Rhonda stared after him. Guess she wasn't the only one with secrets.


	35. Chapter 35

**Been sick so hence the lack of update so quickly. I'm not only sick from stress and lack of sleep, but I even managed to make my own co-writer sick. My own daughter called me a bad mommy for even making her sick. I'm sharing my germs with the ones I love I guess. Now watch it to anyone who wishes to flame me because I will cough all over you. :P**

* * *

On Christmas day, Helga drove over to Arnold's to drop a present off for him. It was the new computer system. With him, he gave her a heart shaped pendant with the picture of the both of them inside of it. It was simple. It was absolutely perfect in her eyes. She swooned at it. In the back it even had an inscription.

 _Helga,_

 _You are always a piece of my heart._

 _Love Always,_

 _Arnold_

As they sat in the living room with all the others, Arnold loved how she couldn't stop looking at his simple present. She acted like it was the most expensive gift around. He was grateful for the computer system, but he already did receive his gift weeks back when she became his.

His hands brushed her shoulders since she sat between his legs on the ground. "Do you love it that much?"

She was still swooning at it. "More than words can even dare to describe. This is better than my pendant I had with your stolen picture inside of it."

"I have something else to show you. Come with me." Getting up, Arnold helped her to her feet. "I'll be right back everyone."

Helga felt as if she was floating on cloud nine. She ascended the staircase without any true thought except to gaze at him as if an ethereal light was shining down on him. She could of sworn she heard Abner passing them by as they went to his room where he told her to stand right where she was.

Coming out of his closet with another present, Helga accepted it in confusion till she unwrapped it to find a picture of her and Phoebe that day at Dino Land. It was a perfect sketch of them both with Helga's arms wrapped around her friend as they both were laughing.

"I thought you would want one of you and your best friend." Arnold hoped she loved it. "Gerald and I agreed that we thought that would of been a good picture of you both, but we didn't have a camera so I committed it to memory."

Placing it gently down, Helga threw her arms around him. "Oh I love it. Thank you! What about Phoebe?"

"Phoebe has a duplicate on the way if Gerald hasn't given it to her already. Yours is the original." He replied loving her happiness.

She breathed in his scent. Today is perfect. Soon she would have to head back home. "You and your folks are heading over soon. I made sure that these boarders are fully fed."

"Pity they don't want them over."

Helga sighed. "Yeah, but right now it is just current in laws. They promised to have the other boarders over soon. We just have to keep a watch on Oskar and his habitual habit of the five finger discount."

Cringing, Arnold had to agree there. "Very true. Still they are in extension of my family."

"I know and I do like them a whole heck of a lot myself, but take it easy on my folks. Right now just your grandparents and parents. The rest will come much later on. Promise." Kissing him. Helga loved how he made sure to really crush her against his body.

"Deal." Kissing her, Arnold loved his sweet future with his future wife.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Christmas should of been a special time of year, right? Curly sat there in his grandparents living room as everyone celebrated. He twirled the liquid in his glass methodically as his thoughts deeply wandered off elsewhere. They wandered over to a raven haired beauty with troubled eyes and a willowing grace. He didn't think of his girlfriend. Didn't think of his beautiful ex, Helga. He thought of Rhonda.

"Oh Thaddeus, why are you sulking over here alone? I know Christmas is a time for some peoples melancholy, but I don't like ever seeing you troubled." His grandmother Bianca was actually a still attractive woman for her age. She was tall with a slim figure. Her eyes still remained a bright green compared to some who dull with age. While she was patriarch of this entire family with its vast wealth, she was one to never believe in flaunting it unless with a festive prank.

Curly thought he could speak to her about this at least. "A friend of mines is being forced to marry someone she doesn't love. She won't tell me why, but I have a feeling what it could be."

Nodding her head as she took a seat next to him, Bianca crossed her legs. "A marriage of convenience. That's what that sounds like. I know this cannot be your lovely ex girlfriend, Helga. Is it, Rhonda?"

Yes she knew of his friends. Every one of them. "Yes."

Tapping her finger against her armrest, Bianca knew the answer already. "The Lloyd's are running out of money once more. It isn't common knowledge, but it is true since I do have the pulse point to this entire snobbery." She spoke the word with such derision. "And the boy's name?"

"Bradley Green."

Bianca raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow up at the hatred spewed for that name. "I sense something more than just mere friendship with the girl. I remember once you told me how you were in love with her."

"That's in the past."

"Is it?" She lightly chuckled. "Hatred and jealousy are spewing from your veins dear."

Curly glanced the other way. "I don't know how I feel about her exactly right now. I just know I don't like to see her in pain."

"Admirable. Now if her parents are forcing her to do this than I will let you know how they are: Ignorant." She loved that she can't seem to surprise her own grandson. "They got themselves into this mess. They can get themselves out of it. To use your own child is in itself beyond reprehensible. That girl deserves more." She leaned a little closer his way. "Maybe you can marry her instead."

His eyes went wide before narrowing on her as she began to chortle out. "I'll marry for love and not for a means to an escape."

Bianca leaned back very proud of him. "That is the Gammelthorpe way of thinking, dear."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They were walking behind everyone else as her parents gave a tour of the house to, Arnold's grandparents and parents. There was a slight disagreement between, Phil and Bob about who ran into who a long time back when they were both nine. Of course the both of them had to quiet them up in order not to rehash that memory once more. Then was talk of both their parents careers before landing on New Years Eve.

Her parents already RSVP'd for an event months ahead of time before the attempted kidnapping. They were contemplating what to do with Helga. Of course Helga argued that she wasn't a baby before quieting up knowing that the boarding house was having a New Years Eve party. A party where they suggested she can stay in the spare bedroom. At first her parents balked at the idea until they realized that, Arnold's parents would be there the whole time.

"You better prepare that room for me then." Whispered Helga.

Leaning closer to her so he can whisper in her ear, Arnold said, "I'd rather have you in my room."

She snickered at the thought as heat radiated through her body. The thought of her sleeping close to him sent her spiraling happily. This will be a great new year to come.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was past midnight and Christmas was a bust in her opinion. Rhonda laid in her darkened room underneath her blankets. She tossed the present that Bradley gave her across the room. She didn't care for the stupid bracelet when she stepped on it a few times to and from the bathroom. Didn't care to hear how her parents kept going on about him as if he cured cancer.

Her eyes closed finding herself asleep. The dream wasn't pleasant as she found herself shackled to the alter. Everyone staring straight ahead without no movement. She kept calling out for help and no one helped. Her parents told her it was her duty to perform and all she could do is try to claw at them. She wondered if anyone would help her.

Feeling a soft cold breeze against her cheek, Rhonda stirred even as a beautiful flowery scent was placed in her nose. She smiled at how pleasant it all was. Her eyes fluttered up a bit to find Curly sitting at the edge of the bed. Red rose in hand as he placed it on her nightstand. It was obviously not picked from the garden, but bought. It was one rose in a glass vase.

Watching him lean down to kiss her softly on the cheek, Rhonda hoped that this wasn't a dream. She touched her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Curly." She whispered to her dream.

"Merry Christmas, Rhonda. Enjoy your gift."

She nodded back off instantly to find a far more pleasant dream waiting for her. A dream with her and someone very special.

 _"Why do fools fall in love?"_ _His voice was full of passion before banging on his desk._ It was a memory of when they were in the 4th grade.

Waking up, Rhonda found the room awash with light. Stretching and yawning, she paused when she spotted the rose. The room smelled like Curly and the rose.

"Guess it wasn't a dream." She murmured to herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone was gathered around the largest table that the restaurant had. All of them talking about Christmas. About their presents. Who they spent it with. Their upcoming plans for New Years. Sid groaned as he thought about it.

"Helga, invite some of the girls from Track to the party. I have no one to kiss at midnight." Sid complained.

Rolling her eyes, Helga shot Stephanie a look as she even rolled her own eyes. "Most of them already have plans and have boyfriends. Sorry but you might have to kiss one of the many animals there." Helga informed him as she took a scoop of her ice cream in her mouth.

"Katrinka is coming, Sid." Sheena told him happily. "She has a crush on you so I know she'll love to kiss you."

Making a face at that prospect, Sid still could never look at her like that. Glancing over to the quiet Rhonda had him waggling his eyebrows at her. "What about you, Rhonda? Want to ditch the fiance to kiss me instead?"

She shivered. "I have to be with him on that day so unfortunately I am unable to make it." Playing with her straw, Rhonda thought that kissing Sid would be more favorable than Bradley.

"Ditch him during mid-party and head over then." Arnold suggested making several gasp at him. "What?"

Placing her hand on her chest, Helga pretended she was blind. "Oh god quick. Someone please put their fingers up so I can see if I can count them. I don't think I can see."

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head at her theatrics, Arnold couldn't believe her. "Seriously, Helga."

Turning to face him, Helga placed her hands on his face. "Is that you, Arnold? It feels like your head, but I have no clue if it is Arnie or not. Snort if you are Arnie. Be a do-gooder if you are, Arnold."

Gently placing his hands on hers, Arnold moved them down. "Ha ha smarty pants. I'm being serious."

"I know you are, but you do realize you just made a Dark Arnold suggestion." Helga gasped out a shock. "Oh gosh. You are becoming me."

Everyone started to snicker at her teasing. "Oh Helga, you are still ever so funny." Lila said gently.

Rhonda smiled at the suggestion. "I can try, but no promises."

Curly remained quiet about everything. Looking at Rhonda was confusing him too much at times. His mind felt fuzzy even as he felt Stephanie take his hand. He had no idea if it was for comfort or for contact. All he knew was he couldn't erase what his grandmother talked to him about, and the pain within Rhonda's eyes.

* * *

 **By the way I really didn't edit this chapter because I can barely see the words right now. If people remember what type of job I have than some of the clients should be extra afraid right now lol.**


	36. Chapter 36

Stephanie walked up to Curly's doorstep to ring his doorbell. Waiting for someone to answer the door she shifted her feet around as she glanced around the neighborhood. Dogs could be heard barking. Kids laughing elsewhere. The chill in the air that felt like was freezing her hair on the spot. Sighing, she knew she should of called ahead, but felt she would of lost her nerve. Hearing the sound of someone approaching the door she was greeted by, Curly in the process of still placing his sweater on.

"Hey Steph. Did we have something planned?' He wondered as he opened the door wider for her to come in.

Stepping inside she did a slight inspection of his place before turning around to face him. "No. This is an unplanned visit." Her head went down nervously. "I need to talk to you about something."

With a wave of his hand he had her sit in the living room. Waiting for her to sit down he offered her something to drink, something she declined. Sitting down, Curly saw her appearing too down. "What's the matter?"

"My father is being ordered to move. On January 2nd we are out of here." Stephanie hated living in a military family at times. There were times you would be in a location for a long length of time. Other times it was for a short time. At least she had a couple years in Hillwood. "We are heading to Hawaii."

"At least it is a beautiful location." He told her trying to let her see the brighter side.

Her head turned to him. "It is. I can still go to the party at least if you still want to be my date one last time." She hoped he would say yes.

"I would really like that. Do you need any help packing?" He offered.

Shaking her head, Stephanie looked upstairs. "No, but I wouldn't mind one thing though."

"And that is?"

"To sleep with me." She turned her gaze back to him. She was imploring him.

Curly was slightly tempted as a man, but he honestly couldn't. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I really like you."

"I love you." She had to say it finally. "Forgive me, but I had to say it."

"My feelings aren't the same. I want you to have your first time with a guy who loves you back. I will feel like a heel if I did that. As attractive as you are, I just can't. I'm sorry." Curly took her hand hoping she would understand.

Leaning forward she kissed him. "I forgive you. I'm happy you are honest."

"I always will be." Bringing her into his arms, Curly held her close to him finding this to be the cleanest break of his life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

New Years Eve was here and Rhonda was already bored at the party she was at. Bradley constantly leading her around. His friends doing lame stunts that she couldn't even laugh at. She tried to enjoy herself, but even as the girls were speaking about fashion and make-up, Rhonda forced herself not to yawn. This is how she was not so long ago. This was her life and it was all about fashion. As they talked, Rhonda glanced over to a painting that lent her some inspiration. Inspiration that would lead to art in another form. She knew it has been explored in the avenue she was thinking about, but this time it brought an actual gleeful smile to her face. She wanted to draw out her idea before she forgot.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga was speaking to Stephanie and Phoebe on the other side together about her plans about moving. As they were talking, Arnold and Gerald approached Curly as he busily drank his punch. His mind looked elsewhere. Arnold noticed it had been since the announcement of, Rhonda's upcoming marriage.

"How's it going, Curly my man?" Gerald cooly wondered as he sat down beside him on one side.

Curly shrugged as his eyes stayed on the girls. "Is it bad I'm not really sad to know she's going?"

Arnold was a little bit. "A little. She's a sweet girl."

"Yeah she is, but I'm not in love with her. I was looking to break up with her at some point." Lifting his drink, Curly was being much too casual now.

Gerald never liked to ask this question in Arnold's presence, but he did. "You aren't waiting for, Helga still. Are you?"

"No. Helga belongs to Arnold. I love her, and I will always love her, but I knew even that wasn't forever. We want the best for the other." Responded Curly.

Arnold wondered if it was decent to broach him on another subject. "What about Rhonda?" He noticed a pause in him. "You seem to be taking that badly."

He snorted at that. Curly still had no clue how he felt for her truly. "I feel bad for her. She shouldn't do what she is doing. She should marry for love. Marry someone who chose her just as she chooses him. I'm uncomfortable with the idea of her being off with this guy alone at some party. She could be in danger like she almost was at the frat party and another party in the woods."

Arnold and Gerald looked confused seeing they didn't know any of that. "What are you talking about?" Gerald inquired almost too softly.

Curly glanced down. "She called me for help when her own friends didn't want to help her. Her own parents didn't either. She was almost raped in the woods by this doof. I got there in time at least, and she broke her hand punching him out. That's the huge reason why she cut it off with those so-called friends. That's why the whole change in attitude from her."

Arnold placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you were there for her."

"Same here."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bradley saw her alone at a patio setting doing something on a pad of paper. His face was set in stone while all his friends were laughing all around him. Never had he met a girl who wasn't interested in him. It displeased him knowing that she should be excited. Even if this was a marriage of convenience, she should be selling this much better.

Quickly he walked over to where she sat to see it was a sketch of some type of weird looking dress. Grimacing, Bradley sat down beside her to call for her attention. "In order to make this work we need to sell this. Do you want to be the laughing stock of our society when word gets out?" He hissed out.

"In the past I would of cared, but now all I care about is other things. There is things of much more importance than just money." Rhonda bit out. She didn't care for his tone.

"Well you are making a mockery of the both of us. No one believes me that we are engaged."

"Show them my ring."

Taking her hand a bit too roughly, Bradley forced her attention to him. "I'm sorry to be rough. I'm not like that." His insides reeked of what he just did. "I just wish for you to try to sell this."

Rhonda glared at him. "You are hurting me." She bared her teeth. "Let go."

Doing so, Bradley spotted the red mark that he caused. He whimpered at what he just did. More gently this time he raised her hand up to kiss her wrist. "I apologize for that. You may hit me if you wish. I've never done anything like that in my entire life." He spoke truthfully.

"Why did you agree to this whole thing?"

It was time for him to really speak in truth. "I remember you from so many parties. You have always had an escort with you. I always loved how dark your hair is. How your brown eyes seemed to sparkle. That cocky smile she held. The way you walked it always appeared like you were floating. I never had the guts to approach you, but I do have this favorite dress that you wore. This red sweetheart dress with this black lace trim on the bodice. You seemed like you were shining." He sighed. "When I was approached and was informed who I will be betrothed to, I said yes."

Rhonda glanced away towards the party full of stupid people. She had no idea if he was telling the truth or not. She did know that she didn't want this arrangement. "I never met you before until that day. This isn't in my plans at all. I want a marriage built on love and not an arrangement. Do you understand?"

"I do, but I'm hoping if you get to know me much better you will learn to love me. I know I looked past your lack of make-up after the first few times to find I enjoyed it better." Bradley took her hand gently in his. "Is there anyone else you can think of right now who can promise to make you happy right now?"

She wanted it to be Curly, but he could do so much better than her still. "No, but we are still so young." Her eyes went down. "This may work for my parents, but it doesn't work for me. I desire love."

"Same here." He needed those eyes back on him. Guiding her face gently towards him, Bradley thought she looked like a mysterious beauty. "I'm really not that bad."

Hearing the countdown begin to happen, Rhonda's heart seized. Her feet wanted to run. She didn't want her first kiss of the year with him. Perhaps if she imagined him to be someone else it won't be so bad.

So hearing it reach to one, Bradley's lips made contact with hers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted at once. As some began to sing, most kissed.

Kissing her Football Head, Helga smirked at her love. "Happy New Year."

Holding her, Arnold gave her another kiss. "Happy New Year, Helga. Thank you for coming back. Let me have plenty of new year's with you."

"Wish granted." Giggling, Helga loved how he picked her up.

Gerald and Phoebe were half dancing and half kissing. Looking over to his friend, Gerald gave him a thumbs up. They both hit their treasure.

Sid was drinking punch when Katrinka neared him. He looked away from her pretending not to see her. In all these years she hadn't changed her look quite so much. Still he felt like a cad with how he was acting. "Uh, happy new year, Katrinka."

Grinning with delight, Katrinka grabbed Sid by his collar to plant a big kiss on him. Pulling him away, she whispered, "Happy new year, Sid."

His eyes were two different sizes right now as he went to down all his liquid. While the kiss wasn't bad, Sid just wasn't into it. Looking around he knew he wasn't the only lonely person in the party without someone.

"Curly, I want you to promise me that you'll remain yourself." Stephanie told him as she held him. "Also that I'm happy I finally approached you."

"I promise." He didn't know how to be anyone else anyhow. "Also I'm glad you did too. I want you to take care of yourself always."

"I will." Getting on her toes she kissed him. When the kiss ended she placed her head against his chest to enjoy the sound of his heartbeat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda stepped into her home. The house was quiet as she went to the kitchen to grab a water to bring up. She never had to sneak in like most teenagers did. She just walked boldly in due to the fact her parents didn't care.

Ascending the stairs she reached the second floor to make her way to her bedroom. Opening the door and automatically stripping her clothes off, she then went into the bathroom to wash up. She did her usual routine, dried up, placed her pajama's on, and headed out the room only stopping when she noticed something on her balcony.

Leaving the warmth of her room to snatch the stuffed giraffe from the railing, Rhonda brought it inside to find a note attached.

 _Happy New Years, Rhonda._

She knew it was from Curly as she placed it on her bed. Going to draw the curtains closed she returned to her bed to slip under the covers, take her giraffe, and cuddle up with it for the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone was asleep in the boarding house by now except the owner of the bare feet making their way up to Arnold's room. Quietly she unlocked his door with the provided key from earlier to slip inside. Closing it behind her gently, Helga locked it behind her. She smiled ahead of her as Arnold approached her. She was ready. She watched as he extended his hand out for her to take, and she did with no hesitation.

Being led to his bed, Arnold turned to her to kiss her. They were both excited and nervous even as his hands went up her nightshirt to slip down her underwear. Both their breathing increased as adrenaline kicked in at such a simple movement.

Kicking her underwear away from her, Helga loved how he picked her up so easily to place on his bed. On her knees, Helga and him continued to kiss even as she moved his shirt up. The only reason to separate was for him to get it over his head. With that off, he also tossed it aside to continue kissing his sweet, Helga.

Their eyes met. His hands brushed down her sides as he kept her gaze. She was correct, this is when it truly matters. Those few times with Rhonda, erased. Making love to his angel right now will be his official first time.

Lifting her nightshirt up, Arnold wanted to examine her after he removed the offending piece of fabric away. He lifted it over her head and tossed that aside too. He loved her touch against his skin and loved the silkiness of hers. The room seemed wrapped up in her scent. Her aura. Just the way he loved it.

Helga brushed his waistband down to give him a hint to remove the rest of his clothing. She was both patient and impatient now. She wanted to savor this moment, but also delve in quickly. Her thoughts were heady in their lust as she watched him leave the bed momentarily just to return just as fast. It was like they never wanted to separate. His kisses fueled more hunger within her even as he kissed down her neck. He nibbled. He suckled. He kissed to the point she had no idea she was lying down till he was hovering over her.

His eyes scanned nothing but perfection. Smooth. Toned. Perfect, round petite breasts. A stomach any female will die for, and those legs. He loved how in any light she seemed to glow. "Gorgeous." He breathed out huskily as he lowered himself to kiss her.

Her hands danced against his muscles. She loved how he sculpted his body so perfectly. Feeling his lips move from hers to do their pleasurable travel down her body, Helga moaned lightly. The way he touched her had her feel such an exhilaration along with tiny butterflies fluttering within her. Feeling his tongue tease her chest had her loving it more due to just their skin contact.

Arnold's eyes went up to her face loving how she was enjoying herself. A small smile played on his face as he lowered himself down. He wanted to spend a lifetime on her chest, but he finally had her in his bed laying naked. "How you torment me in the most perfect way, Helga."

She snickered at that until she gasped at the latest sensation prompting her to mewl out. This really was getting her girlhood trembling. She was already reaching her edge. "Arnold, please I need you." She breathed out.

He'll devote more time to that on a future date. Now he wanted to heed her beckoning as he reached out for some protection. Ripping the wrapping off he placed it on. He honestly didn't want to, but they weren't ready for that part. Still he wanted to be fully natural with her.

It naturally hurt her. His kisses eased her body while it also inflamed it. She was happy it was him doing this as she met him. Her moans, the other strange sounds one makes while in the act, continued to her enjoyment. The pain of him breaking her barrier was obvious, but the relief after it was done brought in another fevered excitement.

He continued to look down to her. He kissed her. He separated long enough to watch her from afar till he needed another kiss. Their panting increased. He was close, but he could feel her getting closer. He wanted this part to last forever, but even he knew that was impossible. Repeats: Yes.

Hearing her release had Arnold feeling like she just sung a choir. It was such beautiful music to his ears. He loved that tired, but satisfied smile on her face even as he soon followed. His smile was just the same. He kept himself still. He didn't want to part from her body. He wanted to remain like that forever. His eyes drifted down to see her body glistening and he was sure his did too.

Helga loved when he finally came to lie down beside her. Their kisses were always of love and deep satisfaction. She lovingly touched his face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kissing her, Arnold loved when she cuddled up against him to fall asleep in his arms. "I want this for the rest of our lives."

She hummed. "Same here." Smile on her face, Helga had no idea when she fell asleep, but she did dreaming of her wedding to her, Football Head.

OOOOO

In the still early morning, Helga opened her eyes to find his arm around her. It was such a strong comfort to feel. He exuded love. He exuded safety. Glancing at the time she knew she had to get to her bedroom before anyone else got up. So very slowly she began to remove his arm from around her only for her to squeak when he mumbled.

"Stay." He begged sleepily.

She loved having him spoon her. "I need to get out of your bedroom before everyone gets up. Do you want this to get back to my parents?" She whispered.

He thought about it. He didn't want her to leave, but he unhappily let go. "Just remember that in the future, I'm keeping my arm around you."

"Deal." Kissing him, Helga slipped out of bed to grab her clothes.

Arnold's eyes opened up. Such perfection still even in the morning light. No flaws. "My angel." He moaned out.

Snickering, Helga placed her underwear on before putting her nightshirt back on. Walking back to him she placed a kiss on those sweet lips. "My Football Head."

With another kiss, she quietly left his room to head to the bathroom to clean up the evidence. After she slipped back into the room she was using. With another smile she drifted back to sleep happily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda spent the late afternoon busy drawing sketches out in the garden. Nature was her inspiration. No one disturbed her out here, not even her own parents. A smile was playing up on her face as the creative continued to take shape. Tomorrow when the stores are open she'll have to go to a craft store. Perhaps go to another avenue.

As she drew, a shadow fell over her. "Yes?" Her tone distracting.

Curly examined the detail of her drawing. "That's cool. That is a different bit of fashion."

She smiled as she continued to color it in. "I hope so. I want it to be purely organic. I need to test out my theory by heading out to grab some wire to twist it into these shapes."

Sitting beside her, Curly couldn't help but admire it. "If you need wire and pliers, I don't mind if you use it to do this."

She turned her head to find his own face was close to her own. Her breath caught. "I would actually appreciate it."

He felt his blood boil in such a different way being this close to her. "My pleasure."

"How was the party?" She needed to change the subject.

"It was fun. Pity you weren't there. How was your party?" Curly hoped it was terrible. He felt bad for thinking this, but he wanted it to be so.

"Boring at first, but Bradley sat down to talk to me. I mean to really talk to me and he listened. It wasn't that bad, but still I wish I was with you guys." His proximity was making her want to kiss him. "Did Stephanie have fun?"

Curly felt disappointment at hearing her liking the part of the guy paying attention to her. "It was a good last time with her."

She blinked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"She's moving to Hawaii. Her father will be stationed there. They are moving tomorrow and I did offer to help them pack, but she declined." He shrugged. "That relationship wasn't meant to be."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. She's a nice girl and she improved in her constant need for approval. That wasn't her fault given her upbringing. We didn't have too much in common. I know that she'll go through with her dream of helping out Veteran's in the future. She said they deserve someone who cares." He smiled at that. Since she had knowledge, he knew she could do it.

Rhonda admired that. "That's a great thing to want to achieve."

Pointing to her drawing, Curly had to inquire. "And what about this?"

"Creating art out of fashion. Make it organic. Make it at least safe for the environment. I will need Sheena, Nadine, and Helga's help there. Most likely Phoebe's. I just want to not to rely on my parents. I want to make it on my own." She smiled lovingly at her drawing. "Helga and Phoebe for media help. Sheena and Nadine for environmental. I can do the sewing and creating."

Leaning forward, Curly kissed her cheek. "I know you can do it." He whispered in confidence.

Rhonda's heart pumped wildly. How she wanted to kiss him. How she wanted to hold him in her arms and never let go.

* * *

 **Historia70 wrote out the part of Arnold and Helga's first time together. Thanks girl.**

 **I'll let everyone guess about the whole Rhonda situation for now.**

 **Another thing to add is this. Since both of us have been sick we will be desperately trying to catch up on our writing. My co-writer is better but it is me that is just laying here like a zombie. Bye for now.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sexychief - Rhonda is still in the arranged marriage.**

 **Nep2uune - Bradley is just someone who doesn't think nothing of the arrangement as a big deal. He is just pleasing his parents.**

* * *

Picking Arnold up in the morning before school, Helga was greeted by a kiss and something more. She didn't stop him. Didn't care to. Her eyes met with his as she openly moaned. When she was done, Arnold seemed to look more satisfied than herself.

Enjoying his breakfast, Arnold smugly smiled at her. "Will you be fine to drive?" She shook her head. "Then move over to this seat and I'll take the wheel."

She was willing to let him do so as they switched seats. Her legs felt weaker than her first time. Helga gazed lovingly at him as he drove along. "Will you make that a habit?"

"Yes." He quickly answered. "I dream about you every night and I can't wait to see you. I'm addicted."

Reaching over, Helga placed a gentle hand on his leg. "I adore you. I'm addicted to you too. I want to spend so much time with you."

Taking her hand, Arnold guided it to rest upon his front. "I want to marry you."

In her head she was composing yet another poem about him. She sighed happily. Her body felt more relaxed. She was melting into her seat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

All week long, Rhonda had been working on her creation. She did speak with, Sheena and Nadine about it. Today she was going to speak to both, Helga and Phoebe too. She worked like a madman. She wanted this to work out. Taking a glance at her buzzing phone she saw it was a text from, Bradley.

 **Would you care to do something after school? - Bradley**

Her eyes lifted up to see that Park and Curly were in a full conversation in the front of class. Frowning for just a few seconds she responded back to him.

 **Sure. - Rhonda**

 **Great! I'll pick you up at your home. Can't wait to see you. - Bradley.**

 **I'll see you later on. - Rhonda**

Putting her phone aside, Rhonda started writing an outline for herself.

Later she was dashing over to Helga and Phoebe at lunch. "Helga and Phoebe, I need your advice. Can we talk in private?"

Seeing her excitement, both Helga and Phoebe were curious as they both kissed their boyfriends before leaving. Rhonda was practically rushing out of there before heading into an unused classroom so they can speak in private. Pulling up her phone she showed them the pictures she took of her dress.

"Organic materials. All of it." Rhonda watched their faces hold different levels of interest. "I know many have called most designers stuff as a work of art, but I really want my stuff to be viewed as a different canvas. I did those wire trees myself. I sewed everything. I questioned both Sheena and Nadine about what is considered safe to the environment and what is not."

Adjusting her glasses, Phoebe zoomed in the picture. "From what I can judge myself is this: You have a level of detail that I'm most impressed with."

"Thank you, Phoebe." Turning to Helga who was still deep in thought, Rhonda had no clue if she should disturb her or not. "Helga?"

"I'm thinking, Princess." She said almost too quietly.

Deciding to distract Rhonda so Helga can think, Phoebe asked, "So is this a plan to get away from your impending marriage?"

"Yes, but I'm unsure of how much of a success I can be with just this alone." Rhonda sat down on one of the desktops. "I'm seeing him after school and even though he didn't turn out quite so shallow as I originally thought, I still don't wish to marry him."

"You can't see yourself being in love with him." Phoebe stated quietly.

Shaking her head, a frown fixed to her features. "I need someone quite unlike myself. I would be bored with him too soon."

One half of Helga's mouth quirked up into the teeniest smile. "Well I know so many reasons why she came to us, Pheebs. We will do our own photobomb of sorts and let it light on fire."

"Meaning?" Phoebe turned to her friend as she started to rattle off a whole list of items thats gonna happen. "Glad I have a good memory." She mumbled to herself.

Getting closer to Rhonda, Helga placed her hand on her shoulder. "You are gonna model your own line and both of us will see to it that everyone will know who you are."

Rhonda's eyes went large as she stood up. "So you are willing to help me."

"That's what we said." Helga snorted out as if it was the most obvious thing she stated. "Just get working on this piece and the other one you have in that drawing. We'll start with the finished product first. The sooner the second piece is done, you'll want to get that over with." She suggested.

Rhonda knew she could count on them. "I will do that. I got so many ideas that I hope people will want them."

Lifting up the phone to study the dress, Helga shook her head. "No this belongs in one of those art places where the artist sells their stuff at almost a steep price."

"We need it copyrighted, Helga." Phoebe chimed in.

"Yep. Can't have anyone stealing this."

Somehow with their help, Rhonda could of sworn she spotted the light at the end of the tunnel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brainy was the only one left in the newsroom. Nothing unusual being that he was the editor. Still as he proofread a few stories he was hyper aware when someone slipped into the room. Typing a few corrections out he lifted his gaze up to find Sienna standing there. Smiling, Brainy stood up to give her a kiss.

"I thought you would still be at the University." Sitting back down, he watched as she went to the other side of his desk to sit down at the edge. Her dress lifting up slightly.

Sienna loved how he appeared slightly ruffled right now. "Finished my work early so here I am visiting my old stomping grounds." She scanned the room noticing nothing much changed except for the person sitting at this desk. "You almost done?"

"Yes. Just a few more corrections and I just send it on its way." Out of the corner of his eye, Brainy saw how she lifted her dress to reveal more of her leg. "A much more of a longer time if you keep that up."

She snickered while she waited for him to finish. Taking a glance at the door she was happy she locked it. Hearing him say he's done, Sienna got off his desk to turn him towards her so she can straddle him. "How was your day?"

"Typical, but better now." His hands roamed up her legs, past the hem of her dress to notice an interesting feature. "I have no homework."

She held a mysterious sultry smile. "Well I have homework for you." Adjusting herself, Sienna undid his pants. "Would you like to handle it?"

Easing her on him, Brainy made sure they were both comfortable. "No. Right now I want to spend many moments with the woman that I love."

Sienna gasped before kissing him passionately. There was a tear in her eye, not from unhappiness, no it was quite the opposite of that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a full half hour with, Bradley she needed to know. More like she was just simply curious. "Have you ever been in love?"

He turned shy as he cleared his throat. "Is there another question you would like to ask instead?"

Resting her chin in the palm of her hand, Rhonda smirked. "Don't be embarrassed. There are plenty who haven't been in love. I haven't been in love." She was unsure if she was in love with Curly though. Attraction? Most positively. Love? Unsure.

Bradley was uncomfortable, but not for that reason. "No I've been in love. I'm still in love."

Her mouth opened up. "Then why aren't you with her?"

"Because it is you." He watched at how she looked knocked back. She didn't believe him. "It was love at first sight for me. True I didn't know you at all back then, but I couldn't help how I felt. I thought you looked perfect."

"Than why agree to sleep with other women until we get married?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I agreed for your peace of mind. The thing is that I'm willing to wait till you are ready." Bradley felt like a small child who was nervous after telling his crush how he felt for the first time in his life. "If you think I'm this confident person, I'm really not."

Rhonda examined him throughly to see if this was an act or not. If this was an act than he is a mighty fine actor. If not than she felt bad when she finally lets him down. "You may of wanted this marriage, but I still don't. I'm not comfortable having my life so dictated. I want to find love on my own."

"Give me a chance. That's all I want. I know you'll feel the same for me." He pleaded. "Just please."

She sighed hating herself for agreeing to this. "Sure. Is there a way you can take me home. As I said earlier, I have a lot of homework to do."

"Certainly." Raising his hand to get the check, Bradley smiled at the beauty across from him.

Being let off at the front of her door, Rhonda let him kiss her. There was no sparks, but at least it wasn't as sloppy at the first time. Wishing him a good night, she went inside to thankfully get going on her special project.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been a few weeks of him spotting Rhonda going off with that Bradley fellow. Curly narrowed his eyes towards the departing vehicle hating this. He drove home wishing to do some destruction. Instead he sat in his living room watching television. He was tired of this insistent stupidity of hers.

Still he was on occasion met with a surprise.

There was an image flashing on television. Rhonda's image. She looked beautiful in her creation that she made. It was her nature piece complete with a wire tree attached to it. The first image showed her in the background of a photo in the park. She stood out amongst her surroundings. The second image was ethereal with her arms outstretched to worship the setting sun.

Listening to the people on the news it was mentioned this has been flashing on the internet all day long. Due to school, Curly was occupied so he took the opportunity to catch more of Rhonda's image. Glancing at the bottom corner he spotted who the creation was by, and who photographed it. Helga was involved too. A smile played up on his face. Those girls were actually helping her reach her goal.

Later that night, Curly climbed her fence before scaling her wall to reach her balcony. There she was on her bed drawing away. He wanted to knock on her window till he watched her answer her phone.

"Hello, Bradley. Didn't I just see you?" Rhonda's voice was neutral even as she put her phone down to place on speaker. "I'm drawing here so you are on speaker. Is that all right?"

 _"Just as long as I hear your voice, than yes."_ His voice seemed to bellow out. _"You look so beautiful in that dress you made. My friends even agree. I'm so lucky to know you."_

Rhonda's eyes rolled. "Laying it on thick, aren't you?" Her voice in good humor.

 _"I can't help how I feel about you. I do love you very much."_

Curly leaned against the railing at him uttering those words. Rhonda is a great girl. Far more better now than before.

"Bradley, it feels like you are pressuring me to love you back this instant each time you say this. Please don't." Curly watched at how put her head to the other side of her sketchbook.

 _"I'm sorry and I'm not sorry. Rhonda, I'm not crazy, but each time I kiss you I just don't want to let you go."_ Bradley confessed.

Curly had to leave. He couldn't take hearing this any longer. So as easily as he got up there, he left. He needed to think. How did he feel about Rhonda exactly?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hearing that Arnold wanted to drive her to school today, Helga waited for him to arrive. Hearing from James that Arnold was there, she walked out of her home to see not the Packard, but a Jeep she never seen before.

"Who's car is that?"

"Mines. I bought it the other night. What do you think?" Arnold wondered proudly.

It was a beautiful dark blue color and did seem to fit him. "I like it. Still there isn't any tint." She pointed out.

"Nope, but it has my girlfriend." Taking her hand, Arnold led her over to the vehicle where he opened up the door for her. "Your seat, Miss."

Kissing him, Helga hopped up into the front seat causing her skirt to rise up more. "I see why you bought this."

Winking at her, Arnold simply shut the door to head to the drivers side. Getting in, he shifted it into first gear. "You can say that."

Helga found him too cute. "Still you can cop a feel with me like you love to do in this." She pointed out as she looked away briefly. Feeling his hand go between her legs she slapped him away playfully. "If you do that you have to make it count."

"Not fair."

"When do I make it fair?" Sticking her tongue out, Helga laughed as he tried to grab her again. "Bad Arnold. Very bad."

He pouted in silence. He couldn't help himself.

Helga smirked towards her boyfriend. She'll let him really smile later on.

Later on after school, Arnold and her were making love on her bed. Clawing at her sheets, she cried out in pleasure. She forgot about anyone else in the house. Really there was only James and Anita there, but they normally stayed downstairs.

When they were done, they both laid there enjoying themselves. They both stared up at the ceiling in self-satisfaction across their faces. She sighed happily as she stood up. "Two hours before they get home. Let's take a shower."

Getting up with her, Arnold followed her willingly. Waiting for her to turn on the shower and to climb in, he got in after to press her against the wall. Lifting her up he was hungry for more. He wanted seconds.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thad's grandmother was always a meticulous person with each detail in her life and the lives of many others who were deemed "Influential." Whether poor or rich, she didn't care as long as their hearts beat.

Hearing of the girl that he, _"Doesn't quite know his feelings, but she knew where his heart laid,"_ was forced in the position that she was in, her heart bled for her. Spotting the ingenious buzz about a creation that Rhonda made, had her grinning. The girl had what it took. While Rhonda's name was known in these parts, she was acting as a mystery. She wondered if that was her doing or whomever was helping her.

Spotting Helga's name that was attached, Bianca was proud of her. She loved that girl. She was very clever and feisty. She had a very sharp mind that could cut edges into the toughest material. While it was a pity Thad broke it off with her, Bianca knew that their almost similar personalities wouldn't work in the long run. Thad needed someone different for him. Someone who he could bounce off of. Someone who could learn from him.

Picking up the information she picked up on the Green's. This was in particular to Bradley, Bianca pursed her lips. She remembered meeting the boy to find him to be of general intelligence. A bore. His friends were complete braggarts. Spotting a piece of information she was not keen on, Bianca placed it down.

Her eyes went back to Rhonda's artful dress. There was nothing pretentious about her pose at all. It was thoughtful with a bit of hope shining through. There was no written message there, but she seemed to be conveying it completely right now.

Bianca fell in love with the girl and she hadn't even met her personally yet.

* * *

 **All naughty sections are courtesy of Historia70. I believe my friend is trying to kill me. :P**

 **Rhonda has a plan for her life.**


	38. Chapter 38

A nightmare occurred during one of her outings with, Bradley. The return of Brett. The asshole who tried to rape her. Rhonda couldn't breath as she took, Bradley's hand so she can speak to him. She told him what happened. Told him what Brett tried to do with her, but he didn't believe her.

Rhonda felt betrayal as she turned her back to him to walk away. She needed to leave. She couldn't breath as she summoned her strength. Calling her parents was a moot point due to the last time she asked for their help.

"Rhonda could you please come back in here. I have something to show you." Bradley requested kindly as his hand went to her waist.

She shook her head. "I don't want to know someone who can't believe me." His hand went to her wrist to force her to look his way. "Let go of me." She bit out.

"It's an art piece. It's important." His eyes tore right into hers. It made her feel uncomfortable. "Please. Inspiration will be great, correct?"

Brett was in there. Bradley didn't believe her. "I'm gonna go home." She said instead, but his grip tightened. "Stop."

He showed his perfect white teeth to her. "I just want to love you. Let me show you my love."

Her other hand was trying hard to pry him away. "This isn't love."

She argued before his strength shoved her against the nearest wall to press his lips against hers. She whimpered out as she felt his front press hard into her. Tears squeezed out before she relaxed enough to let him relax. His other hand brushed against her front.

"I love you." He bit out.

She noted that he shifted to where one of her legs was between his. Rhonda pretended to moan to give them a little space before she kneed him very hard in the groin. Pushing him away, she kicked him again for good measure before running away.

Anger and tears mixed in together as she continued to run. She wasn't much of a runner compared to Helga, but this was her life so in her opinion she'll run till she reached safety.

OOOOOO

Curly was on the pathway leading up to his stoop. The chill in the air was lessening due to it being mid-Feburary. He stretched his arms out to enjoy himself. Feeling something rub against his leg he smiled down at a small cat purring away.

"Hey Scout." He greeted the neighbors cat. The cat greeted him back in kind. "Enjoying the night air too?" The cat meowed in response.

Animals always did take a strong liking to him. Even the wild animals didn't seem to mind him at all given how easy they readily accepted him. He respected them and they seemed to too in return.

Hearing the sound of choking and sobbing, along with the sound of footsteps, Curly stepped closer to the sidewalk to find Rhonda running down the street. She was hunched over slightly before she collapsed to the ground. Alarmed, he rushed over to her to roll her over to her back before picking her body up.

"Rhonda?" Her eyes were closed. Her mouth slightly open.

Quickly he carried her inside to get her warmed up. He wished his parents were home to help him. Going up to his bedroom he expertly threw his blankets down to place her in. Removing her shoes, Curly covered her up to keep her warm. As he did this he noticed something on her wrist. A fresh forming bruise. It was in the shape of a hand. Anger swelled inside of him as he stood up to head to the linen closet for the electric blanket they had. Taking that out he came back in to lay it on her.

When that was all done, Curly went downstairs to make some tea for her when she wakes up. As he did that he was interrupted by the phone ringing to find it was his grandmother. He smiled into the receiver glad to hear her voice. He told her about Rhonda and she had to tell him something disturbing in kind. His eyes went upstairs to where she laid.

"I'm gonna kill him." He pounded his fist against the counter. Listening to his grandmother on the line, her kind gentle tone. "But?" Listening to her some more, Curly bowed his head. "All right I'll do that. Thanks for letting me know." He smiled loving how she always supported him. "I love you too. I'll talk to you soon. Good night." Hanging up he then went to fixing up the tea.

Rhonda's eyes opened up to a familiar room. She was confused even when he stepped through the door. "How did I get here?" Her tone sounded as blurry as her mind.

"You were running down the street when you collapsed. I picked you up and brought you in." He informed her as he placed the hot tea next to her. "Drink up."

It was warm and cozy in his bed. "He tried to." She couldn't say it as she looked away ashamed. "That guy Brett was there. They are friends. He didn't believe me about him so that was a yellow light. When I told him I wanted to leave he tried to... Tried to..." She choked. "He backed me into a wall so instead of fighting I relaxed to make him think I wanted it, but all I wanted to do was put him off his guard. I kicked him twice where it counted."

Curly actually chuckled lightly there. "With pointed boots too."

Rhonda smirked. "Nice choice with my shoes tonight. Still I just ran. I thought about calling someone, but my parents abandoned me last time. I was scared out of my mind so I just ran." Reaching out to get the mug she stopped when she noticed the bruise. "Bastard."

Taking her hand gently, Curly came closer so he wouldn't hurt her. Getting on the bed he kissed her wrist. He wished that kisses did have a healing power so she wouldn't feel it anymore. He just knew he wanted to feel some gentleness. "You are better than this. I seen your second piece of art and that is just as stunning. I really believe in you, Rhonda."

She couldn't breath. She melted against his cushions. Rhonda wanted those lips on hers. "T-thank you." She felt nervous after that kiss. Her skin tingled in delight. "The girls are a great help to me." Her eyes went down to avoid his own.

"Any other pieces you are working on?"

Nodding her head, Rhonda grabbed the mug so she can drink the hot liquid. It felt so good. Humming her satisfaction to that she unhappily placed it down. "Yes. The outfit. The first one is delicate in a way so it takes a few people to help me put it on. This newer piece feels like I'll be exposing too much so I need to rethink it."

"So you aren't as confident as myself when it comes to being nude?" Curly caught her blush. "Just design one for a male and perhaps I'll model it for you."

Rhonda loved that idea. "That is a marvelous idea. I can see you wearing something one of a kind, but I want it to compliment you as well as enhance you." She tapped her chin as she examined him. "Oh that will be a marvelous idea."

He thought it was interesting she would consider it. "So I'm good looking enough to model?" His voice became lower.

Her mouth opened up slightly. Rhonda thought he was insanely handsome. Raven hair. Hazel eyes. Those full lips. Chiseled jaw. That body was just perfect. "Very much so."

Smirking at her, Curly stood up to stretch. "Then I look forward to your upcoming design."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda woke in the morning to find she was still in, Curly's bed. It felt like comfort there as her head turned to see him laying on his side facing towards her. She blushed before feeling bad that she took over his room. Hearing him stir beside her, she found herself watching his eyes open up. There he was without glasses. Naked in that way. Handsome still.

"You complained you were still cold." He whispered as he rolled on his back. "Did you sleep?"

She didn't mind that she shared a bed with him. She felt safe. Perhaps this was the reason why she chose this street to run down. She knew where her safe haven laid. "Yes. Did you?"

Never had he slept beside anyone in his life so for the first time, he answered. "I slept pretty well considering."

"Considering what?"

"I want to kill him for trying that with you." His tone held that edge again.

She placed a hand on him. "He isn't worth it, but now I really have to put my foot down with this whole marriage thing. I would never marry a would be rapist."

They both fell into silence even as she shifted in the bed. All she could do is smell, Curly. She wished his arms were around her. She wanted to feel those lips against her skin once more. Her eyes closed.

"Do you believe he went to your home to check up on you?" Curly spotted how she twitched at that idea. "You have to think about it."

"Ugh. I know my parents will give me a hard time thinking him to be the golden child. If they didn't care about me being attacked the first time, this won't make it any different." Grabbing her phone, Rhonda went to dial Nadine's number. "Hey Nadine. I have a quick question for you. Did my folks call you?" She glanced to Curly. "That's good. Well just in case anyone does please tell them that I was there. Thanks." She paused to listen. "I promise to tell you later in person. Thanks, Nadine."

Curly didn't have to ask to know that no one questioned Nadine if Rhonda was there. "What now?"

"Head home." Sighing, she slipped out of the warmth of the bed unhappily. "Thanks for being here."

"Why did you come this way anyhow?"

"Because I couldn't go my usual route to go home. I was afraid of them finding me to do something worse." Seeing where her boots were, Rhonda went to them to place them on. "I'm sorry I'm so much trouble."

"It isn't you if it isn't." Curly teased as he stood up. "You need to eat before heading home."

Agreeing to that, Rhonda followed him out.

When Rhonda finally made it back home she immediately received a guilt trip for leaving, Bradley like that. She listened to them as she heard the terms: Disappointment, ungrateful, and the downfall of this family.

Now that one hurt the worse.

Still she wasn't about to stand for that. "He tried to rape me. How dare you think that he is suitable for me? Don't you care one bit about how I feel?"

Brooke narrowed her eyes at her. "Of course we care, but Bradley is young. He is tempted. Of course he doesn't know how to go about trying to... Oh what do they call it?" She waved her hand around in the air. "Court a woman properly."

"That wasn't courting me." Showing her the bruise he gave her, Rhonda raised her voice. "This is not what you do when you court a lady."

Brooke and Buckley shared a quiet look before he spoke up. "Look, I stumbled quite a bit with your mother. I even fell on her in my bid to try to win her over more. I bruised her backside, but look at us now. We love one another very much. I'm happy we are still together and have a wonderful daughter in the process." Placing his hand around his wife's waist for emphasis, he added, "Now give Bradley a chance and I swear you won't regret it."

"Your marriage worked out for you, but this won't with me. I already regret it. I won't marry him. I won't." Turning on her heel, Rhonda ran upstairs. She felt like that spoiled brat doing this, but she wanted to put her foot down.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda lifted her eyes when she saw Curly sit down at the desk in front of her. She felt his hand on hers as sadness wrapped around her soul.

"I put my foot down and it had been quiet all day." Rhonda's voice was so quiet. "When I came down for dinner there he was as if nothing was ever said from me."

"Rhonda?" He felt her take her hand away to wrap her arms around herself. Curly felt helpless.

Her head went down. "I'm trapped." Her voice was strangled.

He saw how white her knuckles were. She was forcing a tension as if trying to squeeze herself to death. Moving his hands to pull her own away from her body, Curly placed them up near her. "It will get better. I promise you."

Her head went down again. "Oh Curly." A lone tear escaped her eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arriving home, Rhonda walked in to find her parents sitting across from an elderly lady sitting across from them. She never seen this woman before in any social circles, and she would have too. The woman was elegant in her mannerisms just by how she raised her dainty tea cup to her lips. She was most attractive for a woman of her age. She was slim with slender shoulders, a swan like neck, full lips, bright intense brown eyes, and the way her eyebrow quirked up, Rhonda saw amusement showing in her features.

Brooke was the first to speak. "Rhonda! I would love for you to meet a very special guest that has come to visit us. Rhonda, this is Bianca Goldentwait. Bianca, this is our beautiful daughter, Rhonda."

Goldentwait?! Rhonda knew that last name. Of course she never met her and her family personally seeing that they shunned social events. They came from old money. They were savy in the business world as they invested in plenty of things. They believed in hard work. Their word is what mattered to others and if she's here, what does this mean?

"Mrs Goldentwait. It is a pleasure to meet you." Rhonda greeted out. She was nervous even as she watched the woman stand up.

Bianca approached the young beauty. To finally see her face to face, she knew her grandson did have the taste for the finer things. First with Helga and now with Rhonda. Placing her hand under her chin, Bianca smiled at the nervous creature. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well. I seen your art making the rounds, and I must say; Bravo."

She blushed. "Why thank you. I appreciate the compliment, but I do get help with all that."

She enjoyed that Rhonda wasn't taking credit in this whole thing. "It is a superb bang up job, dear. Now come sit by me." Taking her hand, Bianca led her back into the formal sitting room where she placed her next to her.

Rhonda was floored by this as she settled down next to her. Her tongue felt lost on her as the woman had a devilish glint in her eyes. Who does she remind her of?

"Now that we are all gathered here something troubling has come to my attention. Something that concerns this lovely young lady next to me." Bianca announced. Oh she loved the questioning expressions from her parents across from her. "First of all I would like you to know that she isn't the one that brought this to my attention." She patted Rhonda's hand.

Buckley was confused. "And that is?"

Bianca's expression turned serious. "The impending nuptials of Rhonda and Bradley Green." Turning her head to glance at Rhonda, she made a face. "Reprehensible young man. Horrible even."

Scoffing, Brooke placed her tea cup down. "Bradley is a gentleman. He treats our Rhonda with the utmost respect."

With that Rhonda was heard scoffing. "He tried to force himself on me."

"Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd! You take that back this instant. He has done nothing of the sort." Brooke was outraged at this.

Narrowing her eyes, Bianca lifted her bag up to bring out a file she had. "Then I suggest you take a look at this then." Holding it out for them to inspect, Buckley was the one who took it from her hand. "As you will see that there are several instances where they paid off law enforcement for some dirty deeds that he has done. Deeds that caused misfortune to other females."

Buckley perused the file throughly. He was sickened. "How did you obtain this information?"

Bianca smirked. "When your family is as savvy as my own, you know how to get into the nooks and crannies of anything. This is just the same as us knowing that you are running out of money from poor investments." Watching Brooke now take the file, she continued. "To force your daughter into this life is something that I will step in between. You are the ones who brought this upon yourself. You are the ones to bring yourself out of the hole." Her hand held Rhonda's gently. "As for your daughter, she will be fine."

"I will?" Rhonda was confused once more.

Turning to face her again, Bianca wanted to hold her. "I want your work in a gallery. They are stunning. I want to see those lovely dresses in person."

Rhonda felt proud. "You may. I have them at Helga's house right now, but I'm currently in the process of making more."

"Excellent dear. I am personally acquainted of Helga."

"You are?" Was Helga responsible for this?

"Indeed."

Placing the file before her, Brooke adjusted herself to appear more formidable. "I still want her to go through with this marriage."

Bianca quickly turned her head towards her. She appeared like a snake about to strike at its prey. "Then you are far more foolish than I previously thought. You will subject your own daughter to a rapist."

"It is his word against these girls. He is rich and they obviously wanted money."

She glared at the daft woman. "That many girls over that course of time is not a mere coincidence. You are nothing but an insult, not only to women, but to mothers all over this world for doing this to your daughter. You have any idea that it will be far worse for you if you don't cut this engagement off? Do you know that my being here shows more than this." She implied in a low tone.

Meaning they will be cut off from society. Rhonda knew that her parents would die first rather than let that happen. "Mother? Father? Please." She pleaded. "I didn't ask her here, but I wish for this engagement to stop now."

Hearing the doorbell, Bianca beamed suddenly. "No she didn't ask me here. I had another who informed me of this. My grandson."

Hearing footsteps approach everyone turned to the familiar young male standing in front of them. Rhonda's mouth dropped open. Feeling the shifting of the cushion she saw Bianca breeze past her to walk to Curly. He stood there confidently as he then entered into the room to come sit on the other side of, Bianca.

"Brooke and Buckley, I know you have met my grandson Thaddeus Gammelthorpe. Otherwise known as Curly." Bianca smiled with pride at her grandson.

Curly thought that her parents looked a little too mind blown right now. Still he had no clue how Rhonda was taking it since he sat on the other side of Bianca. "Nice to see you again."

Buckley's eyes were a bit too wide before he relaxed them. "Are you proposing that she marries him instead?"

"She isn't." Curly responded for his grandmother. "As much as I care about your daughter we both agree that we will marry for love and not for convenience."

"And you are the one who brought this to your grandmother's attention?"

"Yes. The changes I seen in Rhonda as of late has been deeply disturbing. She has been doing so well until you sprung this marriage on her. I brought it up to my grandmother and now we are here." Curly kept his voice level. His body calm.

Rhonda thought to speak up. "When I was being chased in the woods by someone by the name of Brett, I asked for your help and you both denied me saying I got myself into that. When I last was with Bradley, Brett was there. I told him about it and he treated me like I didn't speak the truth. Then he went ahead to attack me when all I wanted to do was go home. Twice, Thad was there when I needed someone the most. He didn't question me. Just like my own friends didn't question me. They care about my well being."

Brooke was becoming even more embarrassed by this charade. "Rhonda, please be quiet."

Standing up, Rhonda had her hands clenched to her sides. "Do you even love me? I asked this before and you really didn't give me a proper answer. I came back here thinking it will be different, but it isn't."

"Please be quiet, Rhonda." Brooke repeated with more emphasis.

"No I won't." Rhonda pointed towards, Bianca and Curly. "That's love. What you have done with me isn't and I have something to share with you: I love you. In spite of the flaws, I love you. I just wish you felt the same."

Sighing, Brooke stood up herself. She examined the young lady in front of her. Fully grown and already doing her own thing. "May I speak to you alone. I don't wish this to be shared." She implored her daughter.

Nodding her head, Rhonda glanced back to Curly. She had many questions involving him, but still the most prevalent was on thing she had on her mind for some time. She followed her mother into her fathers office where she closed the door behind her. Was she about to get another guilt trip.

Brooke looked past her to the door to make sure it was truly closed. "I was raised to keep my mouth shut. If something were to happen. If I put myself in a situation and something happened, I have to keep shut." She only told her husband this. "I found myself at a party. A boy took interest. I told him no but he forced himself on me. This happened another time too."

Rhonda was in shock. "Does dad know?"

"He does, but he told me all will be fine. That's all he told me." Seeing a picture of her with her husband, Brooke touched the frame. "He was raised the same way. I'm unsure if he has ever done the same thing to women since I've been afraid to ask. Still since he has been so gentle with me I would like to say no."

"But mom, it isn't right at all. I don't want things like to happen to anyone. I'm sorry it happened to you." Rhonda felt sick over her own grandparents to teach their children this. "When I have children of my own I will come to them when they want my help. I want them to talk to me. I want them to know how much I love them."

Brooke sighed once more. "Forgive me darling. I have to take a parenting class I guess. I do love you. The thing is I never heard it myself so I only thought it was natural."

"It isn't." Rhonda pointed out.

"I know." Heading towards the door, Brooke smiled warmly. "I guess we'll figure out our own finances." Opening the door she stepped out.

Rhonda followed her mother out to see that they interrupted them speaking in the formal room. Brooke stood there resigned as she went to join her husband. Rhonda stood where she was.

"We need to figure our finances, Darling. Let Rhonda out of her engagement." Brooke placed a hand on her husbands chest.

Buckley had been over his investments over and over again. He tried to figure it all out. "We could always downsize our home. It is best to have a roof over our heads than not. This one here will be heading to college soon."

Bianca listened to them intently as she went down to another folder willing to show them it. After she did, she waited as they went over it all. As they did, Curly went up to Rhonda. Feeling her hand pull him into the same room she disappeared into with her mother, he found himself wrapped up into a hug.

"I've been dying to do that for weeks." Rhonda breathed. "I can't believe how selfless you are. I'm so happy you were there when I needed someone the most."

His arms circled her. She didn't need to do this, but it was nice just the same. "I do ask for something in return, Rhonda."

"Name it."

"Keep the knowledge of my wealth a secret. My grandmother has a lot of power and that is why I went to her." Pulling away, Curly had to see it in her eyes. "Will you promise me to keep it a secret. It is only mines to tell."

She nodded her head. "I promise. I swear it to you." Remembering that Bianca knew Helga, Rhonda inquired. "Does Helga know?"

"Yes. I knew she would of kept that a secret seeing that she had many she kept to herself." Curly spotted something in her eyes. "Don't tell me you are jealous of this."

"A little. The thing is I actually understand. You done so much for a person who did so much wrong for a long time."

"Eh." He shrugged. "I'm not the only one who has, but now after all this is done with for today, I need to let loose."

"What will be on the agenda tonight?" Rhonda wondered as he removed his glasses to start cleaning them.

He continued to clean his glasses even as he heard his grandmother beckon for him. "Whatever it will be, you will find out." Winking at her he placed his glasses on. "Enjoy your freedom." Turning on his heel they both left the office. "All done?"

Bianca smiled at the handsome man. "All done and all set." Turning to Brooke and Buckley she bid them adieu. With Rhonda, she took her hand. "I'm serious about placing those beautiful pieces in a gallery. Be proud of yourself, dear."

"I am and thank you so much for everything." Rhonda still couldn't believe it. "It was an honor meeting you."

Letting it rest there, Bianca said one final good bye as she left with Curly beside her. Waiting till she was at her limo, Barbara turned to him. "I'm not blind my dear boy."

He knew what she was getting at. "I'm still unsure, Grandmother." Kissing her cheek, Curly hugged. "Love you."

"Love you too. I'll see you soon." Slipping inside her limo, Bianca got comfortable as the driver sat back in the car. "Home, Steven." With an affirmative, the vehicle was on its way out of there.

As for Curly he just ended up heading back to his own car and to his own adventure after all of that. He hoped everything would be all good with Rhonda.

Late at night, Rhonda drifted off to sleep without a worried thought. Her parents and her did have a more extensive talk after. It was a talk that eased her mind all the more. She had to forgive them for how they were raised since they seem now to be willing to change. She questioned what Bianca gave them, but they just informed her that they are still thinking about it.

In any case, her dreams were filled with fantasy. Dreams that weren't even interrupted by the loud cackling in the air by a certain someone.

* * *

 **Bye bye, Bradley!**

 **If anyone forgot about an earlier explanation about Curly's family it is this: They do come from high society. His last name isn't the same as Bianca's for a good reason. They just want to hide who they are to the general public. The family is unique in their own stature that is why they are completely accepting of Curly's odd behavior at times. Any offspring of Bianca's have all mutually agreed to pretend that they are middle-class mostly to avoid headaches. If all of this confusing, well it was fun for us to explain. I'll just let you know that there are some families who do this. Change their last names if they come from old money. It helps avoid things.**

 **Now we both need to play catch up with more chapters. Fun. Also thank you for the kind reviews. :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: This is Historia70 posting on behalf of my friend, Everclear. She had a relapse and is really sick. We both want to thank everyone for the kind reviews. We really appreciate it as much as Curly loves freeing the animals. I just made corrections to the last chapter regarding a name so I would like to thank the Guest reviewer for pointing it out since it slipped past my cruddy editing. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I baked some cookies for those who want to partake in it. :D**

* * *

Running the track, Helga smirked at finding that the football team was also running too. All of them in their gear. Arnold, Gerald, and Joey seemed to be handling it the best compared to the rest who already had sweat beading on their foreheads.

"The coach won't even mind us making fun of them as they run. They are just interested in having them achieve their goals." Rochelle informed her. "I doubt your boyfriend will be bugged by it since he is handling it the best, but you are his number 1 distraction."

Smiling in understanding, Helga decided to have some fun as she slowed down some to let him catch up. "I remember when you use to be fast, Football Head. What the hell happened to you?"

"I know what you are trying to do Helga, and it won't work." Turning his head slightly towards his teammates, he bellowed out to them. "Come on guys! Pick up the slack. Want the opposing teams to make fun of us?"

"No, Captain!" The newer ones shouted back.

"Well than pick up the pace!" Arnold clapped his hands as he then noticed the other girls beginning to buzz around his players. "This happens each year and it won't work." He told her.

Helga pursed her lips. "Oh it won't will it?" Her voice smug. "Tell you what, if you can catch me than I'll let you do anything you desire to me."

Wet dreams clouded his mind at what he could do with her. "Really?"

"Mmmmhmmm. First you have to catch me." With that she dashed away quicker chortling away. She could hear rapid footsteps near her. She didn't look as she continued her pace.

Arnold was close behind her. His eyes had a hard time focusing ahead while her perfect legs beat powerful against the dirt of the track. Her backside elicited thoughts of more things he wished to do with her. He wanted to kiss every square inch as he always did. Wanted to touch that beautiful swinging hair.

They rounded the last corner. Arnold saw she did a great job of distancing herself. He tried to pick up the pace, but it failed when she beat him. Her smug face looked directly to him as she breathed hard. He watched as she went for a bottle of water. Even when she drank something, he loved it. Grabbing a bottle himself, he approached.

"Now what do you desire?" His voice seductive.

She winked as her own coach told them to head to the showers. Closing the distance, Helga whispered in his ear before departing. It was something she wanted to try.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Principal stood there studying the entire office. Everything wasn't there. Nothing in his office belonged to him. Nothing in the Counselors office belonged to them. What was in there instead was the entire Nurses office. When the nurse came to him complaining on why she was moved without proper notice, it simply fell away the second she noticed what was in front of her.

"I must say that it is almost identical to the Nurses office." She told him. She sounded like she was in awe of who could of done this thing.

"Mr Dean, we just looked and the files are all accounted for." One of the office workers told him. "It looks like they just wanted to move the furniture."

"It looks to be a harmless prank, Sir." Another mentioned.

His eyes took some time to open and close in thought. "Harmless prank or not, this person had to of come here during after school hours. To that is an offense." Mr Dean informed them dryly. "Look it up on the security feed."

Ever since that one prank that one school year that caused damage to the walls of the Science building, they had to take preemptive measures. Of course they had to reach approval through the school board.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ya guys hear about how they changed the Nurses and the Administrative office around?" Sid inquired before throwing a chip into the air to catch it in his mouth.

Stinky leaned back on his elbows on the bleachers seats. "I hear its them guys from HS227."

"Now what would they accomplish for doing that, Stinko? Think about it." Helga bit out as she tapped her finger against her temple.

"Yeah, it isn't exactly a threat guys. It is just a prank. Nothing was taken, as they reported, nothing destroyed." Pointed out Arnold even as his eyes landed on the most likely member of the group to do some elaborate things.

Stinky still wasn't convinced. "But..."

Gerald rolled his eyes. "But nothing. It is just a harmless prank. It is only the school officials that are making a big deal out of this."

"Oh and don't forget any of the gossipers." Rhonda chimed in as she closed her sketchbook up.

Nadine giggled. "Oh gosh we heard a good one while in the restroom. These girls said that it had to be some type of Craigslist stalker doing it. Actually made up some details to go along with it."

Covering her mouth up, Rhonda stifled a laugh. "I expected King Kong to be next in the rumor mill."

Curly's eyes drifted over to Rhonda as she tried very hard to contain her laughter only to fall short. A small smile crept on his face enjoying how stress free she appeared now. Drifting his eyes down again, he shut them to deny the sunlight from winning right now. He needed sleep tonight.

Rhonda's eyes went to Curly as he had his body leaning against the stands wall. His eyes were closed. He didn't seemed bothered by everyone talking. She couldn't help but linger on him as the breeze moved his hair slightly. Hearing the bell ring she was caught by him as his eyes snapped open. They both silently communicated before they stood up to gather their belongings.

As for Patty she spotted something that Harold left behind. Picking it up, she went to catch up to him. "Hey Harold!" Smiling at him when he turned around to face her she waved it at him.

Meeting her halfway, Harold took his phone. "Man, I'd sure be pissed if I found out I lost this. My folks will be angry at me for doing that again. Thanks, Patty. Can I walk you to class?"

"Sure, Harold. You can walk me to class." Patty said as she quickly fell into step with him. "You excited about the upcoming game?"

"Yeah, but I'd be more excited if I had you as my girl." Seeing her pause, Harold faced her. "You know how long it has been that I've been waiting for you to say something?"

She knew. Hugging herself, she felt uncomfortable. "It isn't easy."

"You think this is easy for me? While he gets you I have to watch you be with him. You know this isn't fair to me." Harold felt a little bad for laying it into her like this, but he couldn't take this any more. "This is like them telling you that after they ran out of Mr Fudgy bars that a new shipment will arrive in an hour. After the hour is done with there isn't any. You know what that's like?"

Patty hurt him without meaning to. "I do love you, Harold."

"Than choose me."

She closed her eyes. "I also love, Toby."

He growled. He wanted to lose his temper. Wanted to destroy things, but he couldn't. He lost. "I'm going to make this easy for you then." Harold paused as he felt the hurt claw his insides. "Just be with him. I'm letting you go. I can't handle this anymore."

She wanted to reach out to him. Did that mean she was also losing him as a friend? She turned her back away from him as a fresh tear formed. "I-I u-understand."

His hand went up to comfort her. He heard the shaky quality of her voice. "I'll always love you." Hearing the second bell had him dashing inside. He felt like a heel, but he honestly couldn't stand being strung along.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The girls decided on taking an afternoon together at Slauson's. They figured since they hadn't done that in some time so it was nice to be away from all the testosterone in the meantime. Patty listened to the girls chatter on about Rhonda's personal art design projects before launching into the men in their lives. For her, she felt a lump in her throat as she thought about Harold.

Helga nudged Rhonda lightly in the arm. "Bianca called me to see when it would be a good time to come over."

Rhonda thought about it even as her thoughts drifted in the colorful dress that, Sheena was wearing. The vibrancy kept harkening to her as she continued to think about a male outfit. "You know how free I am. It is your house and you have Track practice. Also I would love for Nadine, Sheena, and Phoebe to be there."

"I have that rally downtown on thursday so I'm unable to make it." Sheena informed them.

Nadine thought about it. "Besides any future homework assignments, I'm pretty open."

"I always have homework." Phoebe said.

Helga snorted. "That's because you think of extra assignments to do on your own." Feeling a gentle kick from her friend, she nudged her back with her own foot making them both laugh.

Glancing over to the very quiet Patty, Rhonda silently called everyone's attention to their gloomy friend. "What's happening, Patty?"

Surprised by the attention, Patty's eyes reflected it for just a second before resuming their natural gloom. "Oh it's nothing."

"Yeah right, nothing. Judging by the rain cloud over your head it certainly looks like something." Helga pointed out. "Now speak up so we can teach that so and so a lesson for hurting you."

"Oh Helga, how can you just assume that someone hurt her?" Phoebe chided lightly.

Helga pointed her finger directly at Patty. "Because that sister is heartbreak. You know I should know what that stuff looks like. We all should know."

"Helga's right." Leaning forward, Rhonda looked directly at Patty. "You know you can tell us."

Patty studied the table. All she saw was her long time friends. She had her high's and lows with both, Rhonda and Helga. Two strong willed people who were seen with hearts inside them. The others always wore their hearts on their sleeves. She sighed figuring she should talk.

"Harold cut off his friendship with me." Hearing how dull her voice sounded, Patty looked back down to her shake. Hearing the various degrees of why he could do that, Patty choked.

"Want me to beat him up?" Helga offered as she readied her fist.

A small smile slid on her face at the offering. "No. Thank you anyway." She closed her eyes. "I'm both in love with him and Toby. I went on a couple of mock dates with him to see how it was and I became more clouded than before. I made lists and still I can't make my decision. He feels like he has been strung along and I'm afraid he might be right."

Walking in just as she was talking, Lila slid into the booth next to, Phoebe. "If your feelings are ever so strong for them both than it truly isn't your fault. Did you lead it with your heart?" She suggested.

Patty shook her head solemnly. "Afraid to."

"Why?"

"I know someone will be hurt by me when I do."

Helga's eyebrow raised at the strong girl. "Someone is already hurting, Patty."

Her eyes raised up to meet with, Helga's blue ones. "I know." She really never thought that two guys would ever be in love with her, let alone one. She just thought she would end up happily alone, but she wasn't happy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Curly stretched the kinks in his body while he moved towards the front of the shop to find a familiar blonde customer smiling proudly at him. Last time she was here she flirted with him. Last time she was here she had plenty of messes on her party clothes that told him way too much as usual.

She twirled one of her long strands in her finger. "Nice to see you again, Handsome. I have a few dresses that need to be cleaned."

His eyes went to the familiar dresses to see the same spots on them. There was no more need to ask her what those stains consisted of. "When do you wish to have them back? In an hour or tomorrow?" He questioned professionally.

Biting her lip, she leaned on the counter to scan him from his feet up. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"No." He saw disappointment showing heavily in her face.

"Than I'll be back in an hour." Straightening up her back, the girl brought some gum out of a wrapper to place in her mouth. "You know my name."

"We do."

"See you then." Winking at him she sauntered out of the shop.

He rolled his eyes as he wrote up the ticket before bringing the dresses in the back. Placing it on the rack to get ready to be prepped, Curly heard the chime once more. Walking back out he spotted Rhonda standing there holding a tin. "Hey Rhonda."

"Hi Curly. I came here to give you something that I made. You can share it with everyone else. Don't worry, Anita helped me make them so at least I had guidance." Placing the tin down, Rhonda smiled at him expectantly.

Opening up the tin he saw chocolate chip cookies. "Thanks. Obviously you were at Helga's."

She appeared proud. "Did your grandmother tell you she was meeting us?" He nodded. "Well we agreed that tonight was good. She saw them all and wants to place them in the gallery. She is giving me money as a fee for displaying them, but not sell them. She wants them so in demand that I will be set when I do decide to sell them or any other future work of mines."

Walking around the counter, Curly hugged her. "It's obvious you are gonna display them."

She almost swooned in his arms. "Yes. I'm so excited. I want all my friends to be there." Pulling away from him she was grinning. "Also I'm almost done with an outfit for you to put on."

"That's good. Just no sharp stuff next to my package." Curly cringed at himself for even saying that.

"You kidding me? No I wouldn't do that after a mistake I almost made when one of my outfits almost stabbed my chest." Waving her hands in front of her to dispel that unpleasant memory, Rhonda didn't realize where Curly's eyes went to.

"Well no one would want you stabbed there." His tone was husky till he walked around the counter to put some space between them both. "Just tell me when you want me to do that thing for you and I'll be there."

Jumping, Rhonda couldn't help how happy she felt. "Soon. The thing is you might need another guy to help you put it on. I have to have help putting mines on. We could ask Arnold to help you out or anyone else you feel comfortable with."

"Arnold's fine. The rest of the guys will hate it and at least he won't be too bugged. It isn't like he'll be seeing that much of me."

"No he won't. So I'll let you know soon." Moving towards the counter, Rhonda brought him closer to kiss his cheek. "I hope you enjoy the cookies. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Turning around to leave she paused to give him a cheeky look. "That was quite the prank you pulled."

Picking up a cookie to sample it, Curly brought the tin up. "I have no idea what you mean." His tone meaning so much without giving away too little. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"See you." Leaving, Rhonda went to her car with a bounce to her step. She loved having his scent on her.


	40. Chapter 40

**Another long chapter here. This one was written by Historia70 today. Thanks a lot girl and thanks to our reviewers.**

 **Thanks for the suggestion, B Jam, since we were a little stuck with Stinky and Sid. This is mostly a Sid thing and it does cover a serious subject. We wanted it to be playful, but it turned out differently than we expected. Basically it is Stinky and Sid wanting to have a good time, but the consequences of what they did weighs more heavily on Sid.**

* * *

Legs out wide. Elbows resting on his knees. Face resting woefully in the palm of his hands. He could hear the grunting of other men that surrounded him currently. The chattering of Stinky's teeth beside him. It was his idea to do this. His idea that had him bring Stinky along for the ride. A ride that ended up hitting into a tree. The cops said they were lucky they weren't killed or injured. More lucky that no one else suffered. They were wrong.

He could feel his own father's anger approaching closer to the station. He managed to hotwire the car just so they can have some fun. It didn't help that they decided to sneak some beers out of his house. They were intoxicated when it happened. Driving without a license was another issue all together.

"I'm sorry, Stinky." Sid finally spoke in almost a guttural sound. His voice was rough from him begging the cops not to drag them in. Begging them that it wasn't, Stinky's fault. "I hope your folks will be kinder to you than what my dad will do to me."

Stinky had been trying very hard to maintain his calm, but it was so hard when the largest man in there continued to glare at him. "Maybe your pa will understand. He was young once, right?" Why did he sound so unsure about the young part? Everyone was young once, but when you are use to them at a certain age, you just never spotted it.

Sid shook his head. "Doubt it when I've already gotten in enough trouble cause of my grades." The thought of repeating the 12th grade worried him. "What if he doesn't bail us out and I'll be locked up for the rest of my life." He didn't want to whimper. Didn't want to cry. He just wanted to hide away. "I'll die a virgin."

There were chuckles that were issued out in the cell, not from Stinky, but from the other males in there. Sid lifted his head up to find them looking at them both with varying interests. Stinky tried to press himself into the wall more. Sid wondered if he could squeeze through the bars.

"Ya think that you'll go to jail. HA!" The one that had been glaring at them both had such a twisted smile on his face. "If you do, I guarantee you that you won't be a virgin for long." All the others laughed at his remark.

Sid cringed at the thought. He heard footsteps approaching and he prayed it was for them. Seeing an officer show up in front of the door, both of them were pointed at. "Come along kiddo's. Your dads are here to bring you both home."

No wonder why it got even hotter under his collar. Sid felt his dad's wrath. They both stood up to shuffle out of the cell almost relieved. Now it was on to the next step. Sid kept it in mind to stand up for his friend in case his family got on him. His footsteps were getting heavier as they left the door that led to the main part of the place. There was his dad with his hands on his hips. His eyes narrowed. His nostrils flaired. His face red with anger. Ray was always a calm person. He was the type to take a lot to get angry, and Sid reached the mark.

"Dad I'm really sorry. I will do whatever you want to pay you back." Sid shrunk back even as Ray pointed towards the exit.

Ray didn't want to say a word to his son right now. He let him walk behind him as he left that place to head to his wife's car. Getting inside, he didn't talk to Sid at all as they drove home. Each time he tried to speak, Ray raised his hand up to stop him. Grunting in anger, Ray pulled up into the garage, got out of the car, and told him to get to his room now.

Sid knew how deeply bad he was gonna get it. He followed orders as he went upstairs to his room. He was afraid of getting comfortable so he just sat on the floor waiting for his punishment to arrive.

With Stinky he stood in front of his Pa. He apologized for what he did and felt bad for the whole thing. Watching him pull his pipe out of his mouth, Stinky could hear him sucking at the mouth of it for the additional flavor.

"So you learned your lesson?" He inquired as he pulled his pipe out of his mouth.

He nodded his head feebly feeling as if he lost his muscles all of a sudden. "Yes, Pa I did."

Studying the smoke billowing up from the pipe, he began to put it towards his mouth again. "Well than you best get up there to head off to sleep. You still have school tomorrow, ya hear?"

"Yes, Pa. Good night, Pa." Stinky felt at a loss if he should hug him or kiss his cheek. Instead he turned around to head upstairs to heed his biding so as not to get in anymore trouble.

When he was good and gone upstairs, his Pa sucked in some of the sweet taste of tobacco in his mouth before blowing it out. "I hated to be hard on him, but he sure needed to learn his lesson." Nodding his head, he went to grab something to drink in order to relax on the porch.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Sid and Stinky were on the way to school on the bus. Stinky could see that the gloves on Sid's hands were masking his germ problem again. He observed at how Sid continued to rub his hands together nervously. He could barely make out the mumbled out words of his best friend. It didn't look like his dad went easy on him.

"So... How did it go with your dad last night?" Stinky continued to watch his friend fidget. He watched him jump at something unseen. "Sid?" He even knew to approach him cautiously.

Ever since this morning, Sid had been plagued with thoughts of germs infesting his system. His dreams were that of his father lecturing him once more to germs coming in to punish him. He had a tiny travel can of disinfectant with him. He had hand wipes. Feeling something touch his shoulder made him jump. His eyes were wide and he could imagine, wild. Stinky was a mixture of concerned and wary.

"What?"

"What did your dad say to you last night?" Stinky noticed the dancing fingers he now was doing on his own lap. He didn't know how to handle this right now.

Sid sighed as his head turned to glance outside the window. He wanted to take a deep breath in, but feared the bus making him swallow more germs. His insides danced as if they were hyperactive cheerleaders on meth. "I'm not going to college. Well not community college at least. They are using the money to pay for the damages I did, but I have to pay them back for that lost money."

"So I guess that means you have to get a job. Gawsh." Stinky glanced away from his nervous friend. When he acted that way, he himself acted the same.

"Not like I'm going to college anytime soon. Not with these grades I have." Hitting himself, Sid felt hatred brewing. "Why am I such an idiot? I'm a horrible person and these germs will be my sealed fate."

Stinky went to study his friend on what he meant. He talked about going to frat parties and meeting women all the time, now he was giving up. "Hey you can still go one day."

Sid snorted. "Yeah! One day." Shaking his head he spotted school coming into view. "Nah. I'm gonna get me a middle class job and earn my living that way. I didn't have any other ambition anyhow."

Readying his backpack, Stinky readied himself. "Well I'm not going to college either."

"Yeah I know. You will be working at that hardware store for the rest of your life." Sid almost scoffed. Almost. Feeling the bus come to a stop they both stood up. "Not like it is a bad thing or anything."

"Nope! I like what I do. I find it mighty fun myself. I get to play with the tools and talk to clueless pretty ladies coming on in. It's fun once you get the hang of it." Stinky told him as he descended the steps. Hitting the pavement he thought about talking to Arnold about, Sid's dilemma. Maybe he could help him out like he has done before.

Sid once actually wanted to do something in the culinary field, but gave it up when he thought about him being always stuffed in the back away from pretty women. Still, even if he wanted to do that he didn't have the money to get in that school. He grunted as he continued to think about his worthless life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Arnold. Can I talk to you bout something?" Stinky wondered as he approached, Arnold and Helga.

Kissing Arnold, Helga wandered off with the rest of the group towards the field for lunch. Arnold studied Stinky as his own eyes wandered over to Sid. "What's happening, Stinky?" Arnold asked as he kept his eyes directed to Stinky.

Stinky sighed unhappy about betraying his best friends trust, but he knew this called for something drastic. Taking a deep breath he explained what happened last night with them becoming drunk, and smashing Sid's dad's car into a tree destroying it. He explained after they were giving a sobriety test that they were tossed in a jail cell with other criminals. While Stinky knew he got off easy compared to Sid, Stinky told him of his conversation with him last night, and this morning.

"Which leaves us to now. I thought I would come to you to see if you can put some sense into him. Now he needs a job to pay his dad for the damages he caused. He won't graduate by his grades so he'll be held back. Arnold is there anything you can do or say to help him? Sid always seems to listen to you." Stinky pleaded. "I feel bad for him."

Thinking of the situation at hand, Arnold drifted his attention to where Sid was. He can see that Sid wasn't saying anything up on the stands. He saw that he was down all morning long so with a nod of his head, Arnold agreed to speak to him.

On the stands, Sid quietly observed his friends as they all had various conversations happening. Some coincided, others strayed away. Scanning them he then stood up to walk over to where Helga was. He hoped that she really did have clout for her parents company. If Arnold was essentially employed by them, than he hoped he could as well.

"Can I speak to you, Helga?" Sid was nervous. He always felt nervous around her. He almost cowered under her careful gaze. He wondered if she wanted to be a lawyer instead of the other profession. He had a feeling she could make an innocent man plead guilty to crimes he didn't commit.

Helga studied him before standing up. It felt like it would be a private conversation. It felt like he wouldn't even bother to hit on her due to his behavior all today. Walking to where she felt it was private enough on the stands she waited for him to sit down. "What's up?" Her tone casual.

He wrung his hands. He practically shook in front of her. "Do you know any jobs in your parents company that I can work? You see I really need a job to pay my father off, and I could really need the assistance."

She watched at how he cowered after saying all that. She saw that Arnold was coming towards them. She even seen how Stinky was nervously looking this way. "What did you do, Sid?" She blurted out as her eyes narrowed even as Arnold sat in front of them.

"He and Stinky took a joyride in his dad's car while intoxicated before smashing it, and destroying the car in the process." Arnold blurted out. His eyes leveled on Sid. "His dad took away his college fund to pay for all the damages he caused so he still needs to pay him."

Helga's eyes widened as she turned to the very ashamed face of, Sid's. "Did you go to jail?"

"Yeah and it was scary. They stuffed us in a cell with all these huge scary guys. I thought we'd get beaten up." He covered his face in shame. "I'm a horrible, horrible person."

She didn't notice the gloves until now. She hardly looked at her friends that much when her mind was already pre-occupied. "Germ phobia again?" She tapped his gloves.

Removing his hands from his face, Sid examined his gloved hands. "Yeah. Bad dreams."

Taking his hand, Arnold felt more like a parent than a friend right now. Removing his gloves against his protests, Arnold slapped the gloves down on the bench. "That is nothing to be afraid of compared to what you both did last night. You know you could of died. Worse yet, you could of killed someone in the process. Do you have any idea that is probably what went on in your parents head?"

Sid half choked as tears threatened to come out. "I know." His voice was so small. "I know."

"That's some irresponsible shit you pulled." Helga turned her body towards him as she went to grab his shoulders. "Do you want to know how it feels to lose someone like that? Do you?"

Arnold heard the passion in her voice. He heard her choking on her own words. Did she have a clue? Did something happen while she was in that school?

"When a person dies because of that shit, it leaves this void full of questions. Full of anger to that person. I had a friend die this way while I was going to that school. Most of us didn't know how to function properly. Others who didn't know her were scratching their heads at the insanity of it." Helga's misery was replaced instantly by imploring to him. "Please don't ever do that again. Please."

Sid was caught up in how her eyes seemed to be showing him exactly what happened during that time. "I'm so sorry, Helga. I swear I won't." His head bowed down in shame.

Letting go of his arms, Helga squeezed her eyes shut before lifting her hand up to place it gently on his shoulder. "Good, because if you do, you'll be be meeting up with Ol' Betsey." Feeling a hand on her knee, Helga looked at her boyfriend in a loving way. "I'm sorry I never told you. I just wanted to forget. I wanted to remember her how she always was. She was my England Phoebe."

Meaning she took it harder than anybody else. Arnold lifted himself up to give her a kiss on the temple. "Oh Angel." His voice soft. Loving. Sitting back down he loved that sweet angelic smile she granted him.

Helga looked to Sid. "Do you have any computer or cell phone knowledge?

"I have more cell phone knowledge than computer." Answered Sid.

Her eyes screwed up towards the sky. "I'll have to call my dad to see if there is an opening at one of the stores. I'll be right back." Standing up she grabbed her cell out of her pocket to give him a call.

Waiting for her to move away for her call, Arnold decided to talk to Sid about his grades. "You know if you needed help with any subject you could of asked. Stinky told me about the possibility of you being left back."

Wringing his hands again, Sid took a quick glimpse at Stinky who still had a concerned face. "I don't know how much I need to graduate now."

Standing up, Arnold told him to stand up too. "That means we head to the office and ask. It doesn't hurt you know."

He felt he will be walking to his death towards that office. He was afraid of the number. Afraid of so much. He knew that Arnold wouldn't back down from this at all so he had to agree. "Let's go."

"Okay well than come on." Arnold bided. Walking down the stands with him beside him, Arnold kissed Helga on the way down before heading to the office. "We'll be standing behind you on this. Remember that."

Sid could only nod as he continued to walk towards the main building. He wanted to run away. Wanted to wish away that cowardly part of him that always took over. He grimaced at how his own parents couldn't stand looking at him right now.

Reaching the office, Arnold and him entered. Instantly he asked about Sid and what he would need in order to bring his grade point average up to graduate. Sid sighed at the number he was given. He almost deflated even as Arnold heard that in all his subjects he needed to study more.

When they were done and Helga told Sid about a job opening at, Bob's main store, Arnold informed her what he needed to graduate. Glancing at the list that was given, her eyebrow went up as she looked at him skeptically.

"How in the hell do you fail an elective?" Yes it came out brashly from her lips, but she was astounded. "Electives are the easy classes. How in the heck do you do that?"

"Helga." Arnold's voice held a easy warning tone.

She glanced at him like her own boyfriend was crazy. "Seriously! An elective." She sighed as she turned her attention to, Sid. "I can help you with English. I know Phoebe wouldn't mind lending a hand."

Arnold went to the subjects he spotted. "I'll ask Gerald if he wants to help with History." His eyes went to Sid's. "He sometimes likes to do his homework out loud and sounds like he is telling an Urban Legend. That will entertain you enough to listen." He went to his strong subject. "I'll help you with Math."

Sid smiled nervously at his friends. "So a possible job. All this tutoring. Will I be able to sleep?"

Helga snorted. "It's called lunch and we can do it in the library. Doi. You'll get your precious sleep." She stared at the cooking class elective he was taking. "Didn't you take cooking in the fourth grade?"

"Yeah. It was fun." Sid than spotted that look of hers: The look of disbelief. "I've been hitting on the girls in class and I'm disruptive. That's what the teacher says." Feeling a slap on the back of his head, Sid stepped away from her. "Ow!"

Jabbing her finger in his chest, Helga stood there in a threatening way. "Time to straighten up, Bucko! If you work at my parents company I will fire you myself if you screw up because of this goofing off. This is my ass on the line here too now."

Placing a calming hand on her, Arnold didn't wish to give her a hard time right now. He studied Sid's face. "You will be serious about all this for now on, will you?"

Sid nodded. "Graduation is in June. Are you sure this will happen? It is already mid-March."

"Sure it can. You just have to remain positive about all of this. We are obviously here to help you." Arnold told him positively. He was sure to be teased by Helga after this. "Now what do you say?"

Sid smiled hoping it was at least possible. It would be one less thing his dad will be pissed about. "Sure. Let's do this." Looking to Helga he had to appreciate her help. "Thanks for sticking your neck out for me. I won't let you down."

"Hope not. I told my dad that I'll bring you down to the store so I can show you the ropes." Helga looked to Arnold. "Of course Football Head is driving us."

Talking a bit more about things, Sid then separated from the both of them to spend the remaining lunch break with his friends. As for Helga and Arnold, she was brought into an unused classroom that was mostly used for storage. Arnold had been hungry for her since she got into his vehicle. The way she teased him and the way she ran off before he could do anything about it, had him placing her on a desk to kiss her passionately.

She felt him pushing against her. "I thought you were going to give me a hard time after me threatening him." She moaned out before a gasp was issued.

"Sid needs the tough love right now, but next time we won't overdo it." He groaned at the feeling of her hands in his hair. "Your birthday is coming up."

"Hmmmm." She was in another world as usual. She hardly paid attention to what he just said.

"I have a special surprise for you." His lips went down to trace her neck.

"I hate surprises."

"This one you'll love." He promised.

Right now she didn't care. She just wanted him as they continued their passionate dance.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After school, Arnold was driving Helga and Sid to the store. The music was playing low. Helga had her sweater over her legs to cover up a little more. Sid was just nervous about this whole deal. He hoped when he got home and talked to his parents that they'll be in a better mood. He sighed as he watched the world pass them by. Glanced casually at Helga's profile to note some particular things about her. He wasn't blind to how she got into the vehicle with her skirt on. Was very aware of how it inched up the second she sat down. Arnold must enjoy watching her climb into his Jeep every day to catch a show.

Helga didn't make any expression as they drove into the parking lot. She slid out of the car carefully before making sure everything was down. When the others came out to meet her, Helga escorted them in where her own dad was waiting for them. "Hey dad." She greeted him as she threw in a tiny wave.

"Hey Helga." Bob's eyes went directly to Sid. "Oh yeah I remember you. Tell me what you know."

Bob was too much of an imposing figure. Big guy with a gruff stern voice. Sid cowered in front of that constant piercing stare knowing that this is where, Helga inherited it from. "While there is a computer in the house it isn't updated. I'm not computer savvy like that, but I'm great with phones."

"Phones nowadays are mini computers." Bob reminded him with that same gruff voice. "If you are savvy with that, than you are the same way with computers."

Sid half expected, Arnold or Helga to step in, but he was on his own. "Yes that is true. I am more fascinated in all the things you can do with phones. I'm always on mines messing around with it. I love reading about the latest models. I know I'm a fast learner with this kind of stuff."

Bob placed his fingers on his chin to scratch it in thought. "I don't like lazy loafers to work underneath me. Will you swear to not do that and be a good employee. When you work for me I demand perfection."

"Believe me, he does." Helga muttered out. Seeing her dad avert his attention to her, Helga changed into an innocent expression. "What? You always have." Glancing to Sid she gave him a half smile. "Just give him a chance. I'm certain he'll do a good job."

Bob sighed even as his expression softened up only for her. "Fine. Come in the back to fill out an application and a W form. Tomorrow you start after school. I'll have someone train you."

A weight lifted off him, a smile began to grow. "Really? Oh thank you, Sir. Uh Mr Pataki. I won't let you down."

Saying something under his breath, Bob turned to the manager of the store. "Stephen, get him to fill out the necessary paperwork. Tomorrow he starts here."

A blonde with a slight buzz cut came over. "What's your name?"

"Sid."

"All right, Sid. Follow me." Directed Steven as he walked towards the back.

Helga took a step closer to her dad. "Thanks, dad."

Bob sighed at his beautiful youngest daughter. Taking her hand he brought her in for a hug. "He's in trouble isn't he?"

Arnold answered for her. "Yes he is, but Sid will make good on what he's done. Sid is a good guy. I know I wouldn't be friends with him if he wasn't."

Letting his daughter go, Bob placed his finger under her chin. "Well I'm putting my faith in you both. I just know I need to head back to the office. I'll see you at home, Helga."

She smirked. "Sure thing, Dad." Receiving a kiss on the forehead, Helga and Arnold told him good bye. Turning to Arnold she crooked her finger for him to follow. "I need to show you something. I want you to see the new ad for the latest line." Proudly, she grabbed his hand to pull him towards the back where her dad's office was. She was excited knowing he was responsible for most of it.

After all the paper signing, Sid walked out to a giggling Helga and Arnold as they stood there. They were talking about some ads they just saw. Going over there to tell it was all done, they all left so Arnold could drop him home.

At home, Sid sat across from his mother. It was silent in there. His dad was still not looking at him. It hurt seeing how close they always were. He heard the words Helga spoke about her friend being killed by a drunk driver.

"I got a job today." Still there was silence. "I know I made a mistake and I will do anything you ask to make it up to you." Still no response. "My friends will also be tutoring me so I can raise my grades so I can graduate." Still nothing. He knew they were listening by how their eyes looked at him briefly.

"I did something stupid. I could of hurt or killed the both of us. I could of done the same to someone else. I swear I will never ever do that again for the rest of my life. I understand why you are so angry. I do and I'm deeply sorry." Sid started to tear up. "Still no amount of sorrys will help. I have to prove it."

Ray didn't look at him when he spoke. "Why did you do it?" His tone so dry as he spoke.

Sid bowed his head. "Depressed. I don't know what I want to do with my life. I feel like a failure. No one of the opposite sex likes me. Even though I have friends, I feel alone. Thing is I wished I died last night, but I guess it wasn't meant to be." Tears drained out of his eyes. "I'm a failure. A big fat failure."

Ray glanced over to his wife who got up from her seat to go and hug her son. "You aren't a failure. It took a long time for me to find something I'm happy with. Most have it lucky when they do so early on. Most don't. You aren't a failure. You are only a failure if you just give up."

Sid cried on his mother's shoulder. "I disappointed you both. That's failing."

"You aren't though." His mom said gently. "We were scared witless at what could happen to our only son. We love you so much."

"So where will you be working?" Ray wondered.

"Helga got me a job at their main store. I'll be doing sales. Well first I'll be learning and helping with stock and inventory. I start tomorrow." Sid informed him. "It was cool she did that for me."

"It was. Just keep up with your studies. I do want to see you graduate." Ray had a warning under his tone. He loved his son dearly. He had to sit here at home before grabbing him at the police station. He had to let his son stew away in that cell. Had to let things sift into his brain. Sid had to learn.

Standing up, Sid was tentative as he walked to his dad. He wasn't sure if he would really welcome it, but he was surprised by two arms wrapping around him for dear life. This is what will happen if he was killed during that stupid stunt. Both his parents would be suffering more than him. He had to learn. He just had to.

Wrapping his arms around his dad, Sid whispered. "I love you guys."

* * *

 **12 hour sleeping in to waking up coughing like a bitch. I have a lung infection so I've been mostly in bed sleeping the day away. I'm on medical leave from work until I recover and while I could leave this alone and let Historia post it, I thought I would do it. Thanks for the well wishes. Now I'll head back to the sanctity of my bed before my husband hauls me back upstairs.**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Historia70 here again. Everclear is busy all passed out in trying to get herself better for herself and her family. When she is up she tries to write just to focus elsewhere. She has been pretty sick with a lung infection which by experience myself sucks big time. It feels like you have an elephant sitting on your blasted chest. Her daughter has been spending time with her grandparents and hasn't been home so I know she misses her greatly. Right now while her husband is at work I'm taking care of her. We greatly appreciate the reviews that we've receive and hope everyone has a great day or night. :)**

* * *

"So any plans for Pataki's b-day?" Gerald questioned as he leaned against the adjacent locker.

Closing his locker up, Arnold looked over to where Helga was currently. "You know what I want to do that day."

Gerald nudged his friend. "You are one bold kid, Arnold. You sure you fully thought about this?"

Arnold loved how Helga turned her attention to him. He smiled at her scowling display as she raised up her fist before putting it back down as she chuckled. "I haven't thought of anything else but that."

Hearing the bell ring, Gerald couldn't believe his own friend at times.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arnold sighed as Sid continued to scratch his head regarding fractions. He was in high school and he still didn't understand how to figure it out. He didn't rush him as Sid continued to chew at his pencil. A guy that is scared of germs is chewing at a pencil. How did he even pass middle school not knowing this.

"Sid don't take any offense to this, but how did you manage to pass all these years before? We handled this subject in grade school." His voice was almost too bored sounding.

Scratching his temple with his eraser, Sid shrugged. "I cheated." A simple answer that resulted in a perturbed expression from Arnold. "What?"

He sighed once more. "In cooking you have to use fractions if you want to cut the recipe in half or make more of it. How did you handle that?" He had to attack it logically instead.

Sid thought about it long and hard before he said finally. "Oh yeah."

After seeing that light bulb, Arnold continued his lesson for the remaining half hour before Gerald took over. Of course that was an outside tutoring session given the fact that the Librarian wouldn't take too kindly to Gerald's booming voice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Even Gerald couldn't believe that this History class was in 12th grade. It seemed too cavemanish. It seemed like he has covered all this in grade school. Sid's class was further behind than his own Government class was. Still he revved himself up into his speaking voice. The one that loved to get into narrations. Sure it was mostly memorized from his own book and of course the History channel on television. Something that not a lot knew he enjoyed watching when he was at home.

Still as he covered his mouth to clear his throat, Gerald straightened up his spine. Placed his shoulders back to produce his own rousing speech.

"Today we are here gathered while I tell you a true story. A story that has brought on a lot of drama, despair, and agony. In war, death is never pretty. When has it ever? Today we will be exploring the very subject of World War II." His hand swept the air as if painting the scene before them. He noticed that Sid was at least paying attention even as his hand posed on the pencil he was holding dutifully. "Shall we begin?" When he didn't hear a response, Gerald eyed him. "I say! Shall we begin?"

Sid blinked as he was startled suddenly. "Yes!"

"Excellent." He paused for dramatic effect. "World War II, also called the Second World War, conflict that involved virtually every part of the world during the years of?" His eyebrow perked up to issue the question to Sid. He waited patiently for the answer.

Sid didn't know he would be asked a question. His brain died a little as he sweated just a bit. He stammered his answer out hoping it was correct. "Uh... 1930 something to 1940... Eh?" His eyes went up to Gerald. He apologized silently with the pathetic look oozing from his own eyes. "Sorry."

"Well sir you are in the right vicinity." Gerald thought to give him some space since he did get it nearly right. "It happened between 1939 to 1945. The principal belligerents were the Axis powers. What were those?" Once more he questioned him.

Sid smiled. "Japan, Germany, and ummmmmm ITALY!" His index finger pointed up in the air at the last answer.

"That is correct, Sir. Now the allies."

Sid stood up. "USA, France, and Britain."

Gerald smiled as he told him silently to sit down. "Yes and the Soviet Union and they say to the lesser extent, China. The war was in many respects a continuation after an uneasy 20 year hiatus of the disputes left unsettled by World War I."

"They said it was also the bloodiest war." Sid added in proudly.

Gerald smiled at him. Perhaps he'll have the easiest portion of this tutoring after all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sid was listening intently to Stephen's instructions while they were at the furthest corner of the store. He went over the point of sales. He spoke of some reward system he still wasn't too clear of. Maybe Helga had a better way of explaining it to him. Maybe she won't pull her fist if she feels like she has to threaten him. Sid stood there for the most part as his manager spoke to the customers to go over the finer details of the contracts they would get with each plan.

He was actually happy to see Helga and Arnold come through the door. He wanted to hug them both. He begged silently for her to come over to talk to him. She didn't as they both spoke to Stephen before she moved towards the back with Arnold in tow. His eyes followed them till they disappeared. He begged them silently to come back.

Stephen approached him almost startling him. "Next customer that comes in I want you to speak to them. I'll still be here to help out only when need be. This is what the boss lady wants."

Helga threw him under the bus. Sid wasn't ready for this responsibility even as he heard someone enter through the door. He gulped at doing this till he put his shoulders back in order to greet the customer.

"Good Afternoon. Welcome to Our Electronics Emporium. My name is Sid, how may I help you?" Sid greeted out.

In the back, Helga snorted at the newest company name. It wasn't snazzy by a long shot. She didn't mind the O.E.E Corp, even if it made her feel like she was doing an 'Old McDonald' song. Today they were here to evaluate Sid. Today they wanted to see how much of a quick study he truly was.

Listening to Sid speak to the customer they did see him stumble a few times, but both guessed it was nerves. As it progressed to him showing him the different phones they had available in the customer's options, Helga's eyes went to Arnold.

"What's the surprise you have in store?" She hoped that with him this distracted while watching their friend, he'd slip up.

Arnold shook his head. "Not telling you." He told her in a distracted way.

She sighed. "Fine." Turning her attention back to the screen, she continued to watch. After 5 minutes she added softly, "Than I'm staying home."

"I'll kidnap you then." He knew what she was trying to accomplish here.

"You won't find me that day." Her eyes went to his. "You know capable I am with hiding."

Than he'll just stake out her place then. He won't let her win.

After seeing Sid get a sale and the customer signed a contract, Helga and Arnold left the office to come back into the store. They smiled at him even as Sid stood there in front of them nervously. "You didn't do such a bad job there." Helga commended. "I guess you are absorbing things here."

Sid nodded. "Yeah. I've been listening to what Stephen has been teaching me."

She turned her attention to Arnold as she smiled at him like a Cheshire cat. She wanted him to say what they both discussed back there.

"Than that means you should be absorbing what we are teaching you during our tutoring sessions, Sid." Arnold stepped closer to him. "You want to graduate, right?"

"Yeah I do."

Stepping beside Arnold, Helga sized Sid up. "Than start paying attention to all of us. We don't want to waste our lunch time with someone who isn't taking it serious." She narrowed her eyes a bit.

Putting his hand on his shoulder, Arnold lowered his voice. "I believe in you, Sid."

While he felt encouraged, Sid still felt scared in not being able to do this right. "Thanks, Arnold." He nervously went to Helga. "Helga can I ask you something?"

"I guess." Helga answered plainly.

"What is this reward system here?" With that question asked, Sid was surprised by her laughing away. "What is it?"

Helga turned her attention towards the grinning, Stephen. "It's fake, Sid. He does that to everyone who is new. Don't take it too hard."

Embarrassed, Sid placed his hand behind his neck. "Oh yeah... Right. Heh heh." He let out nervously.

Stephen shrugged. "Sorry man. I like to see how much people are paying attention to it. Sometimes it motivates them to learn faster. It worked on you."

Sid felt like a fool, but he had to admit it did work out. "Ok then. I guess that's no problem."

Arnold wanted to get out of there. "Anyhow, Sid. We'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye guys." Waving them out, Sid turned towards Stephen once more. "Anything else I should learn?" The answer was probably not to be too gullible next time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Watching him at his computer, Helga approached him from behind to pull his chair back, and to straddle him. Her skirt inched up more as her mouth went to his neck. She nibbled his neck as she traced kisses up his neck, to his ear, kisses dabbing along his cheek. She can feel her skirt rising up more from his hands.

"Could you give me a hint?" Her lips danced against his lips.

Unzipping her skirt, Arnold's eyes met hers. She wasn't playing fair with him, but he couldn't say it. "No." Quickly he was met with air with how quickly she removed herself from him. He tried to reach out to grab her, but she dodged him. "Come back here, Helga." He watched at how she grabbed her book bag.

"Good night, Arnold." Blowing him a kiss, Helga dashed out the door. Grabbing her keys she heard him coming down his steps prompting her to move faster. For as many years she can remember, she hated surprises. It was always something that didn't bode well for her.

Jumping down the last remaining steps, Helga left the boarding house to run to her car. Hearing her name she didn't turn to face him as she got in her vehicle to start it up, and leave. She cackled away in her car hoping this will press her point in. Last surprise she received was strawberries in her cupcake. In fact, all surprises ended up with strawberries in it. She stuck her tongue out in disgust even as she found herself in front of her gate. Pressing the button for the gate to open, Helga heard a honk behind her. Glancing behind her she saw that it was his Jeep.

Pulling forward to where she normally parked, Helga left her car to face him. "You here to make it up to me?" She challenged.

He studied her stance. The usual one with the smug expression, and arms crossed over her chest. "Why should I be the one making it up to you? You just ran out of my house just now."

"Well you followed me, Bucko. Why else follow someone if none other to apologize to the girl that you love? You here to tell me about the surprise?"

Taking her hand, Arnold brought her close to him instantly. "It doesn't have to do with strawberries, but if you want the truth." His lips lingered to hers. "You have to trust me and wait." Feeling her pulling away, he kept her steady against him. "I know you have been disappointed in the past, but not this time. All I will tell you is to wear something that is one of your beautiful dresses."

She pouted till she pulled away slightly. Taking his hand she led him to the door. Going in they both went upstairs to her room where she locked her door the moment they were inside. "Pick the dress than."

If he did he would give himself away. "I don't like choosing dresses for women. It is your choice after all."

He was really playing it hard right now. "Fine. Than choose something in there." Her eyebrow raised. "If you don't than no more of our very sweet personal time together."

Hearing the zipper of her skirt go down, Arnold knew what she meant. He sighed as he went to wander into her closet. He located her dresses that she owned instantly finding one perfect for the occasion he thought about. Still he wandered to her drawers to find what he was looking for. Smirking, Arnold walked over to the threshold where he saw her still standing. "I found something. Will you wear it now?"

Helga cocked her head to the side. "And that is?"

Slowly he lifted up a plaid shirt that was way to similar to his when he was 9. He grinned. "This. Right now."

"And this surprise?"

He held such confidence in his voice. "Something that you will never forget in your life. Something that you will love. Something that requires a dress."

Moving forward, Helga grabbed her shirt while making him move out of her closet. "Make yourself comfortable."

Doing as instructed, Arnold sat on her couch after she closed the door. His thoughts danced to this weekend as a smile grew. Hearing the door open up he turned to see her wearing just the shirt alone. How can a long time ago childish shirt turn out to be so adult? Her figure was always perfect even as she went to stand in front of him.

"So what'll it be Football Head?" She challenged.

He brought her smoothly on the couch with him. Her sitting on his lap as his lips claimed hers. "Whatever you want right now."

She could of easily had him tell her about her surprise, but instead she instructed him on what to do for now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Waiting for Stephen to lock up the store, Sid walked over to his car since he offered him a ride. "So you've been doing this since you were 16, huh?" Sid inquired as they approached the lone green Honda in the lot.

"Yeah. I'm 25 now and I finally met someone in my life that I hope stays in it." Stephen's voice reflected the smile on his face.

Sid tried to smile, but he felt himself feeling a little jealous that someone else had someone to spend time with. "Is this what you want to do for the rest of your life? I'm just curious."

Stephen let out a soft chuckle as he went to unlock his car. "Honestly... No. I don't know what I want to be still for the rest of my life, but for now this is just fine. I seemed to have earned the boss man's respect after so long with him." Turning his attention to Sid, he could see someone still very lost in the world. "When I first worked here, Big Bob scared me. He was tough. He still is, but he was far tougher than. He hated excuses. Demanded so much." Looking up towards the sky he focused on a twinkling star. "It seemed that the ideas from Helga and the support of Miriam, brought this company to where it is to the point where he relaxed some."

"Are you saying that Helga is the brain child of how everything expanded?" Sid wondered as he stood there in front of Stephen.

"Actually she is. Bob use to have products that were subpar quite honestly, but when Miriam came in to help with advertising and the financials. Then you have Helga being the original brain child of many of the higher end products, than this is what you get." Stephen pointed at the business.

Sid was curious about all of this even as he contemplated his own future. "You would think that there would be paparazzi chasing them down, especially Helga. Why is that?"

Stephen shrugged. "I dunno, but I'm gonna go back to our original subject with your question." He paused just for him to let it sink the next piece of information in. "One day you'll figure out this thing you do for the rest of your life. Sometimes it happens without you realizing how it occurred, but it happens. Sometimes it has always been there all along, and you only just figured it out because you woke up." Opening up the door, he than leaned against the top of the door with his arms. "Remember that you are the only one to figure it out." Sliding himself into his car he waited for Sid to climb in.

Getting in, Sid thought about what he said wondering when his epiphany will happen.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello all. Me and my cohort thought to tackle another serious subject in this chapter. We are trying to catch up on our writing while I still feel like poop. I need to do something still to keep my mind active. Also darn it to Historia for putting this one song in my head from Aladdin. Yeah I want a magic carpet ride but not under the medication I'm under. Sheesh.**

* * *

Rummaging through his locker, Curly couldn't believe his stupidity in forgetting his book at home. Laying his head to the side he began to think about who else had his class amongst his friends. He knew that Sid, Stinky, and Harold didn't have his same class. Bringing his head back to wander his eyes around the hallway on either side, Curly spotted the one person he knew to have it. Closing his locker, he quickly approached her.

He smiled at her curled hair finding it different for her. Her hair shone even in the low lights of the place. Her body still slim, but had a bit more curves to it since she wasn't being fussy with her diet anymore. He heard that she started to work out with the girls, and found himself enjoying the back view of her.

"Rhonda?"

She didn't turn her head since she obviously knew it was him. Her hands were busily organizing her locker before she responded. "Hmmm?"

"May I borrow your Sociology book? I forgot mines at home." Curly asked her politely. "I'll return it after."

Grabbing the book for him, Rhonda turned to give him a pleasant smile. He still had no true clue how he truly felt for her. He did know he found himself aroused by her. She seemed to be glowing all over.

"Here you go. He assigned homework from chapter 27. It all deals with dynamics of human beings." Rhonda informed him as she happily gave him a heads up. "Also I have something to show you so it is a good thing you stopped over."

Taking the book, Curly was intrigued. "Really?"

Nodding her head, Rhonda pulled out her tablet she received from Helga. Pulling up the file she showed him the picture of her new finished design on him. "What do you think? You love nature so I hope you find it fitting."

Taking the tablet from her hand, Curly ignored the feeling of their fingers touching. He felt shaken, but he pushed the thought aside for now in order to examine the picture. "When do you want me to put this on?"

"Sunday if that isn't a problem for you. Arnold already agreed to help out." Her eyes went up to his. She was hopeful.

"Sunday is fine. Just tell me what time and where to be." Giving her back her tablet, Curly felt his hairs in the back of his neck stand up on end.

Rhonda placed her tablet away before closing her locker. "11 in the morning is fine with us. We are first meeting at Helga's and go from there."

"That sounds good to me." Raising up the lent book, Curly smirked. "You'll have this back today."

Returning his smile, Rhonda winked. "I know you're good for it."

Curly stood there dumbfounded as he watched her walk away. Her swaying hips. The bounce in her hair. Smelling a bit of her perfume hanging still in the air had him truly wondering how he felt about her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

All morning long, Patty felt an unease in her system. She felt like she was drifting along right now. Everyone's voice sounded tinny for some odd reason. Her eyes would be continuously glancing outside wondering what was happening. She knew she was still unhappy about Harold cutting his lines of communication off with her. They still were hanging out with the same group of friends, but he barely spoke to her. Barely looked in her direction. She knew she was feeling a loss of his company, but what she was feeling now wasn't that. It was something different.

At lunch, Patty sat there on the bleachers with the others. Her attention continued to always drift in the northerly direction. Her insides were feeling more hollow. Hearing rushed footsteps approaching, she ignored it until she heard what Sid announced.

Someone decided to come to school with a gun in hand. A few people in fact, and there were shots fired.

Patty's attention went to them as many questions were asked. Helga got on her phone to pull up any information just to glance her way. Patty got up to approach her. The look in her eyes made her rush over to find it occurred at HS230

Toby's school.

Lifting her phone up, Patty called his number. She prayed that he will pick up. She heard that it was still an ongoing hostage thing happening from, Arnold. They decided to use the earlier lunch time to perform this attack. Toby always had the 11 am lunch break. Her heart pounded when she continued to get his voicemail. She stood up.

"I'm certain that Toby is all right."

Bless Arnold for always remaining that positive voice, but she couldn't listen. Sitting back down she decided to text him in hopes he'll respond that way. It was sloppy at best as she texted away. She was frantic.

 **Plze. R u out of tht scool. - Patty**

She pressed sent and stared at that screen as tears started to come down as she waited and waited for any response. She gritted her teeth as she spoke out loud. "Please respond." She pleaded to the phone as if it was his ear.

Harold got up slowly to approach her. His heart went out to her as he sat on the other side of her. His hand went to her back as he said the first thing that came to mind. "He's all right, Patty. I'm sure of it." While he was never good at comforting others, he felt he could do that for her at least.

"Yeah." She agreed with hesitation as she just stared at her small screen. "He is probably afraid to give himself away in there." Her face turned to Harold's. "Right?" She whimpered out.

His arm went around her to bring her in. "Right." He had to agree. While he had been jealous of her boyfriend, he never hated him. He was fun to talk to when he was around the group. He was one of those guys who didn't mind taking the fall just to help out another.

Seeing her screen light up, Patty looked at it with shaky hands. She was afraid of reading it so she thrusted it Helga demanding silently for her to read it.

Helga pulled up the screen. Her eyes were troubled as she read it out loud. "No. Love you." Turning her head to her, Helga put her hand on her arm as she started to cry. "He's probably not hurt. He's a..." She turned her head quickly to Arnold at a loss of words.

How does he spin it? "Text him again. He is probably holed up somewheres to keep safe." Arnold suggested. He felt lame saying it, but had to think of something.

Grabbing the phone back, Patty texted again. **Love U. R u smwhere safe?**

She had to wait one more time. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch time for them. She couldn't go in. She couldn't.

It was a lot of time passing this time even as a teacher approached them to tell them to come in. When they told them they refused due to their friend from another school was in danger because of the hostage thing happening, the teacher looked up to Patty as she continued to stare at her phone. The screen lit up finally just for her to read the words that got her praying even more.

 **No. In rm wid them. 13 of us. Nt hurt. - Toby**

"He's in the room with them. There are 13 of them in there." Standing up, Patty ran down towards the teacher. "I have to go. I have to. That's my boyfriend."

Nodding his head the teacher found the group descending upon him. "Not all of you. Someone needs to drive her." He informed them as he stared at Patty. "They might not let you in there."

"I don't care. I just can't be here right now." Patty held up her hands as if pleading to him. She knew he was already letting her do it, but she felt like she needed someone else to help pray for her.

Helga came down to her. She knew that Harold wanted to do it, but he drove like crap when he became worried. Plus she had far better grades than him. "I'll drive her."

"All right, Ms Pataki. I'll inform the office that you had to leave for an emergency." Placing a gentle hand on Patty's arm, the teacher tried to comfort her. "I pray for them all."

Thanking him, Patty and Helga ran off towards her vehicle. Patty felt like she could of ran entirely to, Toby's school. Getting in the car, Patty was mildly impressed with how quickly Helga tore out of there.

"To think that I once wanted to really pound you into ground beef." Patty mused weakly. Why did she have to joke at a time like this? She knew people would say anything to get through stuff, but that was crazy.

Helga didn't respond too much with that statement as she concentrated on her driving. "Well you weren't incorrect about your assumptions about my feelings for Arnold."

Patty was glad she wasn't alone in this as they found themselves being forced to stop. Seeing Helga maneuver her vehicle elsewhere to park it, they both left towards the high school. She stuck with Patty as she was trying to find one of his friends or his family around. She was panicking and it said a lot when Patty was rattled.

Locating his parents, Patty made a beeline to them where they instantly hugged her. Helga stood beside her silently as she listened to the questions being rattled off until they heard the sound of gunfire. Screams and shocked sounds came out from everyone witnessing this ordeal. Patty and Helga stood up suddenly as Helga instantly turned, Patty away from what was on the window.

Blood splatter.

Helga could see that there wasn't anything fired through the window so it came from inside. Seeing the tall woman shake, Helga came a bit forward to put her hand up to brush some hair away. "He'll be fine. He's strong, Patty. Look into my eyes." Helga bided softly. Hearing another gunshot had them both flinching. She had to keep repeating this even as she saw more blood on the window. Was every hostage near that window.

Patty saw the horror in her eyes. Saw that Helga was trying to mask it but it didn't help. "I love him." She whispered out almost in finality.

She heard her giving up even as Toby's parents were praying beside them. Helga wasn't the biggest hugger in the world, but she embraced her friend as if she was a small child. "Hey. I hear that tone in your voice. Don't give up. Send him your strength. Do it so he knows you are his rock." She softly ordered.

Concentrating on his face, Patty did. She sighed even as another shot was fired. She heard the scrambling from the police. In all the hectic madness, she thought about him till she reached her final decision at the most oddest time. Her eyes opened up even as she heard two shots being heard. She pulled away from Helga to turn around to focus on wherever, Toby is.

It was some time even after being told that the ones responsible took their own lives. Paramedics went in as soon as they were told. Everyone waited with baited breath. Patty felt her hand being held by his mother. As soon as a few students came out clutching onto one another for dear life, people cheered them for emerging. Still Patty didn't see Toby.

"Where is he?" His dad inquired as he continued to gawk at everyone coming out.

Patty didn't respond till she saw a paramedic emerge with a gurney. She saw his face as clear as day. "Toby!" She cried out as she went past the barrier uncaring if she would get stopped. She ran and ran till she met up with him kissing him on the lips.

Toby smiled weakly up at his girlfriend. "Shot me in both my arms." He told her. "Knee too. I love you."

She smiled at him as she kissed him again. "I love you too."

"Toby!" Came his mother's voice as they met up. "Oh my darling boy." Lifting her head up to one of the paramedics she asked a lot of questions before meeting her son's eyes again. "We'll meet you at the hospital. Oh my darling boy. Our sweet son."

Toby chuckled softly. "I get it. You love me and blah blah blah. I'll see you guys there."

Patty looked at the paramedics herself. "May I ride with him there?"

"You can, but don't get in the way." One of them warned her as they began to lift him up into the back.

She wanted to thank them, but was speechless as she turned to Helga who nodded her head. It was obvious she was going there too. Turning towards the ambulance, Patty stepped into the back where they were finishing off in their set up before leaving.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next to his hospital bed, Patty studied her boyfriend as he quietly slept. To hear what he had to endure in there was mind bending. She sat there while Helga didn't mind tending to her needs and his parents. When she heard her friends voices in the hallway, Patty left the room to be greeted by everyone. She answered their questions while she ushered them away from the room.

It was a day where she felt most disconnected still. Where everything was still going by so slowly still. Her eyes went to Harold's knowing she finally made her decision about both guys in her life. She'll love Harold very much, but today showed how much more love she held for her current boyfriend.

Turning her attention to Helga who stayed by her side, Patty could only offer a smile for now. Helga wasn't much for that type of attention, so Patty knew she understood.

"Well I should head back in there. Thanks for coming everyone." Patty turned herself away still unable to say much more. As she walked down the hall she was stopped by, Harold.

"I'm glad he's okay. I'm sorry about the others, but he's lucky to have made it out."

Watching him fumble with his baseball cap, Patty stepped closer to kiss his cheek. "I am too, Harold."

His eyes went past her. "I'll always be your pal, Patty." Harold may be made fun of due to his lack of intelligence, but he truly was no dummy. She loved Toby more than him. "I'll always still love you, but I'm your friend first."

"That's really sweet." Taking his hand, Patty lightly squeezed it. "Right back at you." Smiling at him in a small way, she turned to leave happy that her boyfriend was still alive, and she had her friends to count on.

Will there be a future one day with Harold? She had no clue.

* * *

 **Yes we tackled a serious subject in this chapter too. We had to cut it short and may continue this in the next chapter.**


	43. Chapter 43

Patty observed her struggling boyfriend as he tried to lift his hand up. He groused at his inability to do anything right now. His bluish eyes pleaded with her. She knew what he wanted and she won't give up. Placing herself down nearer to him. She told him to wiggle his fingers. Feeling him tease her had them both smiling. "How's that?"

"Get naked and I swear I will get up to make love to you." Toby tried to will his arms to lift up so he can wrap them around her. "All I thought about was you in there."

She rested her head on his chest. Already lifting his arm up to place on her, Patty loved the beating of his heart. "All I thought about was you. I was so afraid. I'm this positive person, but for the first time I failed."

He wiggled his finger just to feel her hair. He felt lame just doing one centimeter of it, but it was better than nothing. "I'm positive too, but for the first time it was hard." Seeing his fellow classmates meet their untimely end choked him. "I wonder if I can fully erase what happened to them."

Patty knew what he meant. "Helga turned me around as soon as we saw it. She didn't want me to see the horror. I'm glad she was there for me." Lifting her head up, she moved to kiss his lips. "I prayed."

His eyes danced all over her face. "Same here." Toby fell into silence as he heard the ones responsible for this talking in his head. They did it for vengeance. "They wanted to get even on everyone that made fun of them. They said we weren't what they had in mind, but thought we would do." Closing his eyes, his head swam as tears fell from his eyes. All he could smell was copper and iron still in the air. "I don't care if I'm unable to move my arms again. I just want all this senseless crap to go away."

Getting up to help ease the side down on the bed, Patty laid to the side of him. Words failed her as she comforted him. She would gladly remove those memories from his head just so he couldn't live with this pain. "I do too."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brainy stared at the article in front of him in deep thought. His eyes lifted up in deep contemplation even as the bell rang signaling that it was lunch. Emptiness seemed to embroil in most today from the shootings in another school. There were too many what ifs in this world even as he stood up in thought. Bending down to save the article, he moved out of there to join his friends. Today was the day he needed to be with them instead of being stuck in a room.

His feet tirelessly dragged him out of there and he led himself down towards the cafeteria. He knew they weren't in there. In fact, it sounded pretty quiet as he stood in front of the doors leading in. He opened up the doors to find only half the student body in there leading him to believe that everyone wanted to remain in the open.

Knowing he didn't have any food on hand, Brainy entered just to grab a simple something to drag out. When his body turned he was face to face with those piercing cerulean eyes of Helga's. His breath seemed to catch even as she half smirked at him. He knew his love for Sienna is the real thing. Knew he wanted to spend a long time with her, but having Helga as his constant fantasy often haunted him at times.

"I come in peace." To make a point of it, she held up two fingers to signify the peace sign.

He wheezed just a bit as he moved a bit away from her. "Sorry. I was in deep thought."

Stepping past him to grab a couple sandwiches and drinks, Helga turned to give him an understanding thoughtful look. "Yeah I know. Everyone is. The gang is on the other side of the field having lunch."

Walking out with her, Brainy went into his typical quiet mode as they left the building to find more students scattered throughout. Fear drives people to do different things. Fear keeps forgetting that anything harmful for you will seek you out wherever you may go.

He knew that Helga would understand that even as she seemed to ignore everyone around them as they made their way to the field and beyond. Their group seemed huddled away from the masses as if allergic to them. He almost found that funny.

Glancing down, he realized his mistake in doing so when he caught a strong glimpse of those long legs of hers. Somehow he imagined her in the throes of passion with Arnold, and him enjoying every second of those legs tangled up with his own. Brainy gulped at the thought and felt guilty for even fantasizing about Helga even as he followed her up. His perverted thoughts wished he could see that hidden area at least once, but he wasn't granted this permission. It was Arnold's honor to have it.

Seeing her sit down, Brainy saw how she instantly covered her legs up. He had a feeling she mostly dressed that way just to get Arnold's juices flowing. Not that she needed much effort. He saw her as perfection even at such a tender age. Feeling the vibration of his phone had him lifting it up to see it was a message from Sienna. He smiled tenderly at it loving the thought of seeing her after school. Texting her back, Brainy took his sandwich out to begin to eat it.

His ears perked at the conversations his friends were having. He could hear fear in some and others viewed as something different. To live with fear in your mind will make you stay indoors for a lifetime.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda plopped down on the ground of her balcony. Her mind wrapped around what was in her hand. It was a picture of her first creation with the words about the opening at the gallery. Her eyes didn't seem to be registering much even as a foot laid itself down near her. A scent that has been driving her crazy for weeks, didn't seem to jolt her even as the owner sat down next to her.

"You there?" His voice was concerned even as he saw the flyer in her hand. "Is this about the show?"

"Not entirely." She hardly blinked. "I guess I'm just thinking about us almost losing a friend this week. I'm thinking about how Patty is dealing with all this. She's so quiet that she hardly seems to register a lot of emotions. I know she's strong, but doesn't it feel like we should do more?" She finally looked to him hoping he had the answers.

Curly wanted to speak, but fell too quiet as his thoughts continued to jumble up. He wanted to admit to her about something, but knew how she seemed to react when he mentions, Helga's name.

Rhonda gasped a bit. "I was a bully. I mean I was a monster with all the stuff I pulled." Her mind started to go in a hectic pace. "What if there is someone there who wants to take revenge on me, but since I'm not there they harm others. What if..."

Curly had to stop her as he moved himself in front of her. His hands grasped her arms. His eyes implored her to listen to him. "Stop that right now. What you did was bad, but you apologize to all of us. If someone has a problem with what you've done I hope they talk to you about it. You know that violence isn't gonna solve anything, Rhonda."

"I do, but those guys didn't." She whimpered as guilt continued to form. "Those old friends of mines are still at those tricks."

"They are ignorant. Karma will get them and I hope it doesn't come with death." Curly kissed her forehead before moving back to her side to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "You have shown how much you've grown. You will be rewarded, Rhonda."

She smiled as she leaned her head against him. Her eyes closed at how good it felt to be in his company like this. Her attraction to him was on pause as she soaked in his friendship.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In his room, Arnold was finishing off with a program when he turned around to see that Helga was in another world. She was laying on his bed not saying a word. He would of thought she was sleeping, but her eyes registering whatever she was seeing above her, showed. She had been like this since he saw her in the hospital waiting area.

Standing up, he approached her concerned. Her eyes flickered towards him for the briefest of seconds before glancing back up. Sitting down on the side of the bed, Arnold took her hand gently into his. "What's going through your mind?"

She closed her eyes as if trying to mask the pain. Still she couldn't. "They did that because of bullies." Her voice was so low that he could hear the pain laced in there. "I was a bully."

Seeing her opening up her eyes, Arnold saw the depth of pain she was in. The personal torment. Moving, Arnold instantly laid on his bed. On his side he guided her to look directly at him. "We may of called you that, but you actually weren't."

"How can you say that? I tormented you the worst." She squeaked out as she laid on her side with her back towards him. "I don't want to celebrate my birthday at all this friday. Please. I don't deserve it."

Wrapping his arm around her, Arnold kissed the back of her head. "Never say that again. You deserve it."

"I was a bully." She repeated. She felt like her heart was about to burst from the pain she was in.

"We referred to you as our friend. We hung out with you. We knew we can count on you when need be. How many people willingly hang out with their bullies all the time? Tell me." Moving once more he made sure she laid back on her back so she can see him. "Phoebe and I knew then that you are this good person. Brainy obviously knew with all the stalking he did."

Helga snickered at the Brainy part. "And how." Her moistened eyes went to locate his.

Moving a strand of hair from the front of her face, Arnold couldn't help how he fell in love with her. "The point is you were never a Wolfgang or a Ludwig. You played childish pranks that didn't try to kill us. The only person you threw your fist at was Brainy, but that was because of him stalking you." He shook his head slightly as he released a huff of air that was amused. "Normal people don't stay friends with stalkers."

"Normal kids don't run around acting like super spies in order to save a neighborhood." She countered him with in a slightly amused way.

"No one has the best passionate confession of their life at such an early age." Seeing her blush, Arnold kissed her cheek. "If you were truly a bully, you would of let the neighborhood get bulldozed down. You would of actually done far worse to us. You care."

Looking at him quizzically, Helga almost curled her lip up. "I'm not getting your point now. You completely lost me."

Quickly straddling her, Arnold started to tickle her. "My point is that you are not a bully. You never really were. You tormented me to hide your feelings and to mask how your parents neglected you." Tickling her under her arms, Arnold began to laugh at how cute she was cackling. "We were your friends regardless how you were. That should prove something to you."

She couldn't breath from him constantly tickling her. "Stop! I get it." Feeling him lessen up just to pull away, Helga was panting hard. "I-I-I-I" She swallowed even as she continued to breath hard. "Get." Flipping him off for over tickling her she watched at him lifting the hem of her shirt up to kiss her stomach. "I get it." Her body buzzed from his kisses. "Not a bully."

"I'm in love with my past tormentor." Moving to lay down, he continued to kiss her. "There is no one else I could ever want."

She sighed in contentment as she reached up to touch his hair. "You just want me naked."

His eyes met hers in a devilish way. "Always."

Helga guessed he was correct that she truly wasn't a bully by most standards. Still she often did feel a guilt by how she use to treat others.

"This friday you are going to celebrate your birthday and you need to tell your parents you are spending the night at Phoebe's. Remember." Arnold reminded her as his mouth moved up more.

She sighed. "Yeah I know. You keep adding more stuff. I'll pack an overnight bag for whatever thing you are planning."

Coming up just so he can gaze into her eyes, Arnold smiled confidently. "Trust me. You'll love it."

Grunting, Helga closed her eyes. "Ugh! Fine Football Head." Feeling his lips on her neck, she melted. Her voice sounded dreamy when she added, "Whatever you say."

Lifting his mouth up to her ear, Arnold responded to her. "Exactly. Whatever I say." Nibbling her earlobe, he smiled as she began to moan more. Perhaps he is her tormentor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	44. Chapter 44

Picking her up at home, Arnold almost tripped over his tongue the moment he spotted her in a white dress with a pink band around her waist. He thought it was perfect. It was something he had in mind for tonight to the point he had no clue his mouth was open until he felt her hand gently closing it for him.

"Well I see that you love it." Saying good night to her parents, Helga handed him her overnight bag.

He watched her walk past him. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he followed her out to his vehicle. She had him under her power even as he rushed forward to open up the door for her. Holding his hand out for her to take, Arnold watched her as she safely got in before settling. Shutting the door, he hoped that she would love this surprise as he rushed to the other side to put her bag in, and leave.

Helga felt amused by his still silence. "Did I make you that speechless?" She teased.

He nodded dumbly knowing he had to speak sooner or later. Hearing her light laughter, Arnold opened his mouth finally. "It just made me think of us getting married one day."

"That bad?"

She was still amused by his behavior right now. "That fantastic. It makes me think of carrying you across the threshold one day." He corrected her lightly.

Helga blushed at the thought. "Wanna tell me about the surprise now?"

"Not yet."

That irritated her lightly. "How long will it be till we get there?"

"It will be a while."

She quirked her eyebrow up as her hand reached over to touch his leg. She felt how he tensed up at the contact till he relaxed. He only tensed up when her hand reached close to her goal. "What's the surprised?" Running her finger against him, Helga quirked her lips up when she heard him groan. "Come on, Arnold. If you don't I won't give you what you love for me to do with this mouth of mines."

She was playing dirty with him. Arnold groaned out in thought as she continued to tease him. "Helga." His voice was strangled.

She wasn't letting up though. "Your past tormentor quieted up by the sword you unsheathe before me. Quiet pleasure at first until a mounting explosion occurs bringing us both to our satisfactory means."

Her voice was so sultry sounding to his ears that, Arnold had to concentrate harder on the road. "Helga." His voice now lower from his growing lust.

"Than after I will straddle you in that way you love me to. I know how much you love it when I..."

"Helga you're killing me. Stop it." Arnold had to think of other things in order to prevent an accident. "You know what you do to me."

Pulling her hand away from him, Helga chuckled at his strained breathing. She couldn't kill her love. "Fine I'll wait." She might as well remain resolute as they continued to drive.

Finally arriving at a small chapel, Helga got out of the car fully questioning Arnold quietly. Why was she here? She stayed glued near the Jeep waiting for him to say something. She wanted to shake him from having her ask too many questions in her head.

"Talk." She requested pretty quietly.

Leading her up to where the porch was, Arnold pulled out a ring box. "I brought you here not to marry you, but to solidify something between us." He saw that questioning look even stronger on her face. "Most simply give a promise ring without a ceremony, for me I want something more." Opening up the box up, Arnold loved how her eyes went down to inspect the smallish ring. "A commitment ceremony. I know that you are the woman that I will be marrying after college, but I want to celebrate our love together now. Our commitment." He had a feeling he would be worse or better when he finally proposed to her. "Helga, will you be committed to me for better or for worse?"

Bringing her hand out to present it to him, Helga smiled happily. "You better believe it, Bucko."

Arnold kissed her. "Gerald and Phoebe are in there waiting for us."

"No one else?" She wondered as his hand took hers.

Shaking his hand, Arnold wanted it to be intimate. "Share our commitment with the ones we first told about our feelings about the other. I would think that was poetic for you."

Hugging him, Helga couldn't be more happier. "Let's get started, Football Head."

"Let's." Separating enough, Arnold guided her inside the chapel.

Getting immediately tackled by Phoebe, Helga and her giggled even as a person stepped forward. She thought this was incredibly romantic of Arnold to do for them both. Automatically her hand went to his as they all went inside. She couldn't remember every word that was uttered due to how loud her heart was beating. The way she felt sucked into his loving tender gaze, Helga continued to swoon. Only when they were allowed to kiss, she leaped into his arms as she giggled in joy. He made her 18th birthday very special.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

While she had to different places before, Rhonda felt how horrible she was just to soak in even more as she perused some books at the bookstore. Pictures of the gardens in Paris, Italy, and Greece. Architecture of different variations. Her mind soaked it all in as she almost lovingly sighed.

She was entranced now with beauty that was drifting in front of her eyes. She was drinking it all in as she forgot about any other that roamed the store. So forgetful to even dare bring her eyes up, she didn't see the approach of a certain someone till their hand landed on the page she was currently on. Rhonda's head went back to meet up with the angry eyes of, Bradley.

"How may I help you?" She decided on keeping her decorum in front of him even as she closed the book calmly.

He noticed that many others turned their heads at his abrupt display. Forcing his features to remain neutral, Bradley wanted to throttle her for the embarrassment she caused him. "You dare dissolve our arrangement. Your family is becoming poor and you think you can afford to turn me down? With me, your family is financially secure."

She blinked at him even as she raised her phone up to text someone. Hearing him making a speech on how rude it was for her to text in front of him, had her lifting her eyes up to his before shaking her head. "Pathetic. That's what you are." Putting her phone away, Rhonda turned her back from him to walk away to signal to a worker that she was being harassed.

Grabbing her roughly by the arm, Bradley twirled her around. "Don't you dare walk away while I'm speaking to you. You know who I am?"

Rhonda scoffed at him. She use to say that all the time. Did she look and sound as pathetic as him when she spouted those words off? "A walking over privileged dildo head. You rape girls, get mommy and daddy to pay them off, and you go off to your next victim." She smirked as she enjoyed this freedom. "My family and I don't need your money. We handled the situations ourselves. As for you, I bet you couldn't get any woman unless you forced them, and believe me when I say that I saw your record."

Feeling a slap across her face, Rhonda instantly placed her hand on her cheek while automatically stepping back from him. Workers were stepping forward towards, Bradley, while she was stepping backwards away from him.

"Sir! You have to leave right now." One of the employees demanded. "We have called security."

Chuckling at them, Bradley turned his attention back to Rhonda. "This isn't the end, Rhonda."

Watching him leave, Rhonda could hear people asking her if she was all right, but she wasn't. Her worried eyes weren't registering anything much till a familiar voice woke her up. Her eyes went to his friendly face. She clasped his arms unaware of when she sat down.

"He just threatened me. Told me that this isn't the end."

Helping her up, Curly took her hand to escort her out of there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After having dinner with Phoebe and Gerald, the couples separated after saying good night. Wanting to spend some time walking by themselves on the boardwalk, Arnold brought her out to the end of the pier where they leaned against the pylon. They were leaning against their individual ones just taking one another in. Their smiles were mirror images of the other as they fell into silence as they thought of their past.

Helga snickered. "All that time plotting with Phoebe in order to spend private time with you. Either plotting with her or alone. I know I mentioned it before, but still it is hilarious that you can find it endearing when I was really just this over obsessive freak who writes how her girlhood trembles around you."

His laugh was good hearted even as he blushed a bit. "I wouldn't call it creepy. Maybe if you were someone else I would of, but not you." He watched as the bottom of her dress lifted a bit from the breeze. "You know the many times that we always collided with one another?"

"Yes?"

He smirked. "After your confession to me in 4th grade, I knew it wasn't something to easily just brush aside." His eyes went to her legs. "I caught a glimpse up your dress as you were down on the ground."

Her eyes enlarged. He sounded so sultry and devilish. "Innocent Arnold turn pervert?"

Leaving his pylon, Arnold approached her. "I prefer Dark Arnold, Helga." His hands took her hands to bring her close against him. "Back then it was curiosity. Now it is something all together."

She trembled in his arms. "I'm getting cold."

"Do you want to head to the hotel?" Waiting for her answer, Arnold wrapped his arm around her waist to escort her off the pier. He couldn't wait to wake up beside her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Not to point out the obvious dear, but you weren't exactly surprised that he made an appearance." Bianca countered their concerns as she approached the young adults.

Rhonda held so much tension in her clasped hands that she could see the whites of her knuckles. "I am actually. I'm not stupid, but I was just hoping he wouldn't try to bother me."

"Yes I know. You held out hope and that snake jumped out of the grass to swallow you whole." Sipping her tea, Bianca turned her attention to Curly. "Why did you call my grandson?"

Curly's eyes scrutinized his grandmother knowing exactly what she wanted Rhonda to say.

He was the first person she thought about, that's why. "I trust him and I know how protective he is." Rhonda blushed just a bit at some included unvoiced thoughts about Curly. "I wouldn't want any of my female friends harmed just in case even if Helga would be able to handle the brute."

Bianca wasn't blind. "Oh yes I know Helga is a tough girl." She also knew that Rhonda wasn't masking her feelings very well either. The girl is crazy about her grandson. "As for this Bradley, I'll have to step in once more to insure he doesn't do anything more."

Intrigued, Rhonda inquired. "How?"

"You let me worry about it, Dear." Lifting her tea cup up to her lips, Bianca took a leisurely sip from it.

Reaching over to take her hand, Curly gave Rhonda's a gentle squeeze. He was pretty sure that Rhonda held no feelings for him like that at all. If it was anything, it might just be lust mixed in with friendship, and he didn't need an empty relationship.

Butterflies were fluttering around her stomach at his assuring touch. The desire of him continued to flair till fear took over. Curly would never have any of those type of feelings for her. Suddenly a pang in her heart was felt that she believed that he still dreams about, Helga.

At that, her eyes went down as misery took over once more. When did she fall in love with him?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Making love to his Angel, Arnold loved gazing at her as they made love. Her face was in pure ecstasy. Each sound produced from her continued to bring him closer to her in every possible way. Her body moved like a dancer even in this position.

Re-adjusting himself, Arnold brushed his hands down her sides to lift her bottom up. Feeling her hook her long sexy legs over his shoulders had him moving again. Her sounds increased even as she begged for more. His eyes focused down to her ring that showed their commitment together. Thinking of the future had him increase his stamina. His eyes drifted to her stomach where he hoped to see a pregnant belly one day.

"Arnold can we stop for a moment?" She panted. Hearing his breathing, Helga smirked as she felt him leave her body to rest on his knees. Moving to get on her knees she kissed him tenderly. "I have something in mind."

Arnold watched her with interest as he watched her move to get all fours. "You serious?" Getting on his knees more fully, he moved forward to await her answer.

Her eyelids became half lidded while she wiggled her bottom. "What do you think, Football Head?" Her question was in the obvious form as she maintained her snarky sultry attitude with him.

Placing his hands on her hips he surprised her slightly when he entered. "Exactly what I want to think, Angel."

She snickered between a moan. "I'm not exactly an angel in this."

"Right now, neither am I." He told her as they resumed making love.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Having him walk her to the door, Rhonda temporarily glanced over to the for sale sign in the front. Their parents decided on the downsizing after all finding it far better for such a small family. Her parents were becoming more pragmatic with their lives finding it better to have to do this. Her father counting the rooms they use against the rooms they didn't. Her mother saying how things seemed far better in their first house. The house she remembered being in at first. They have been looking for places on their off time leaving them exhausted in the evening. To hear her own mother say how she would love to do some cooking classes almost shocked herself. Still it was nice. Them being realistic with their lives finally.

Than there was Curly: Thad.

Everything that he did around her had her fluttering. Rhonda looked directly at him but couldn't see his eyes past the light that was hitting his glasses. She wondered what he thought about her now compared to before. She was curious about it, but afraid to even ask. She knew he cared seeing how he came to her, but that doesn't mean feelings of attraction.

"I appreciate what you keep doing for me, Thad. Your grandmother and yourself are too cordial to me." She sounded so odd to her own ears. Did he think she was fake by sounding like this? She hoped not as her nerves started to tremble. She had no idea what to do around him now. Should she hug him? Should she kiss his cheek? She wanted to. She wanted any physical contact.

Curly smiled at her even as his own eyes wandered to the for sale sign. "You know your old house is for sale. It doesn't have the sign up, but it is there. I saw it pop up on a listing." He saw her interest there.

"Really? My parents are just with the agent so it is obvious either they aren't doing their job properly, or there is something wrong with it for them to pass it up. I wouldn't mind living there again." Her eyebrow quirked up. "Why were you looking at listings?"

His voice lowered to a whisper. "Truth be told, I love looking at houses. I've even broke into the ones for sale just to look around. I like avoiding agents as much as possible."

She laughed at that. "I've always been too nervous to do that. I just can't do what you always manage to do."

Leaning against the wall next to the door, Curly smirked. "You use to do some wild things. Not as wild as me, but for you, wild enough. You are out of practice now."

Rhonda approached him just needing mostly to get closer. "You want to get me to be less rusty again?" She purposely lowered her voice to sound as sultry as she could without giving much away.

He almost gave into some of his initial attraction to her away. He was still very cautious about her. He kept thinking that the next time he saw her she would become a bitch once more. "If you want. I can break you in slowly."

"No freeing the animals?" She felt amused by that.

"No. Leave that stuff to me."

"So tell me." She stepped closer. "Have you ever been caught?"

Shaking his head, Curly fought his nervousness easily enough as he saw her get closer. "Once when I was twelve. My parents and my grandmother got me out of it. I did get a speech from my folks, while my grandmother told me of her adventures when she was young." Whispering again, he added, "I'm not the first who ever freed the animals." Bringing his face closer, Curly smirked. "You should ask her about Africa one day."

Rhonda smiled at him as a laugh escaped her lips again. "Perhaps I should. I want to see how far back this trait of yours goes."

"I bet you thought I was truly insane back then." Curly told her. "True I did that one insane thing with a chicken, but I would like to forget about that. The thing is this: Haven't you noticed how there is the most intelligent people in the world that have been deemed insane?" He watched her shake her head. "Much more than has been recorded. I maintain my high grades at great ease just like, Phoebe and Helga does." He watched her flinch slightly at Helga's name. "Jealous?"

She shouldn't deny it if he could read her. "Yes. Slightly. I have no ill will towards Helga. I have respect for her. I just don't know what goes on in my head when you mention her name compared to others." Looking away from him she started to take her keys out. "I should get to bed. I'll see you sunday." Leaning towards him, Rhonda kissed his cheek. "Thanks again for coming so quickly."

"No problem. Good night Rhonda." Waiting for her to enter her home, Curly left her doorstep to head to his car. Lust and true attraction are two different things in his mind. Was Rhonda feeling lust for him, or true attraction? As it was, he still was constantly contemplating his feelings for her on a daily basis. One day he'll figure it out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the morning, Arnold woke up before Helga. Laying on his side he watched her while she slept. So peaceful. So beautiful. All his.

He had never been so possessive before, but with her he was. If he truly reflected on how long he has known her, he obviously was possessive of her for a long time as it was. The way he sought her out often. The way he felt the need to be around her before. How he was so accepting after that wild confession of hers. All the stuff she spouted off would of made others run for the hills far from her. He remained by her side still.

When she posed as Cecile, she won out over the vapid Ruth. While she was a disappointment in the way of how he wasted so much time having a crush on her, he found a prize from the fake Cecile. The real Helga. The sweet and loving side of Helga. She was so knowledgeable for someone so young then, and still so intelligent now. Helga got older and is able to perfectly balance both sides of herself.

He loved that sarcasm of hers. Loved that sweetness. She had this sharp mind that made him wanting more. This was his girlfriend. His future.

Listening to her stir, Arnold couldn't wait to see those large eyes open. Couldn't wait to kiss those lips. He saw her open her eyes up slowly. Those bright blues as brilliant as a sunrise opening up caused him to smile. "My Helga." He breathed in awe.

She smiled in return before a yawn escaped. She fully stretched out to the point her breasts peeked through above the blanket. His breath caught as he came closer to kiss her lips. He wrapped her up in his arms. He felt at peace.

"You have given me a great birthday present." She informed him lovingly. "Am I allowed an early breakfast before our actual one?"

He loved how she hinted. "Anything for you." Kissing her, Arnold moved on top of her. "You are my life."

"Your mines." Helga smiled in pleasure. For love. Her heart continued to soar hoping that he could really see it. Her hand brushed down his front as he move against her. She will always want him in her life.

* * *

 **I had Arnold and Helga marry pretty early in one story of mines This Life so I thought he would be all romantic in doing a whole promise ring deal. Thanks for the reviews.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Sabbyrowboat - We'll do what we can with Phoebe. We have been really stuck with Gerald and Phoebe so that is why we haven't fully written them in here at this time. We'll definitely consider your idea. We don't mind an idea thrown to us since it will get the juices flowing. My co-writer is doing this one with me and another fiction of hers where I kinda like her characterization of both Gerald and Phoebe in it so I know she'll probably tackle them both.**

 **Everyone else thank you for your great reviews. I'm gonna steal some of Historia's cookies that she baked to hand some to you. Shh don't tell her yet since I want her boyfriend blamed for stealing them. ;)**

* * *

Removing Rhonda's outfit from him seemed more difficult than putting it on. While it looked sturdy, it really wasn't. He wandered around the zoo with it on and of course everyone was taking pictures besides themselves. He didn't mind the attention when he did it, he just wished that people wouldn't think it was all right to grab at him to touch the fabric. Especially when that one blonde customer from the dry cleaners spotted him. She made him more uncomfortable than the general public.

As he was getting help to remove the clothing from him, Arnold immediately handed him his pants to slip on. "Was that girl that bad?" Arnold wondered idly after he turned his head when Curly got his pants on.

"The blonde?" Seeing Arnold nod, Curly continued. "She's a party girl and I believe an escort."

"Why do you believe she's an escort?"

Putting his shirt on, Curly grunted. "She's a customer at my dad's business. Her dresses are always being cleaned because of a certain male substance on them."

Making a face, Arnold couldn't fathom the thought of having many male partners at the same time. "You can't assume she's one though."

"True, but I do know that she is one busy person when she goes out. That girl is always hitting on me when I'm at the shop, and I'll say that I'm not interested in her." Cleaning his glasses of smudges, Curly thought of Rhonda's face when the blonde approached him. Why was she so jealous?

"Have you been interested in anyone since Stephanie left?" Arnold wondered as he went towards the door.

Thinking about it, Curly stepped closer to him. "Yes and no. I have no idea where my mind is lately when it comes to a certain someone."

Suspicious, Arnold inquired. "This isn't Helga, is it?"

"No." He almost laughed. "Someone else. I'm still trying to come to grips on how I feel about her."

Hearing a knock at the door, Phoebe's voice was heard. "Are you both done?"

"Yeah Phoebe. We are coming out." Arnold told her before leaning closer to him. "Try not to rush it. You'll figure out how you really feel about her when you least expect it."

"Like you and Helga?"

Smiling, Arnold thought about their night together. "Exactly like that. Once you discover it, it feels right." Opening up the door, Phoebe slipped inside to get the clothes. "I guess Rhonda really wants to hang that up on the mannequin."

Picking up the outfit, Phoebe smiled at the guys. "You are lucky she didn't come down here herself. Right now she's with Helga loading up the pictures to be posted."

Curly followed them both out silently to go down the hallway towards where the girls were. Stepping inside the room, Rhonda came forward to take the clothes so they can place it back on the mannequin. He looked between Rhonda and Helga as thoughts continued to rummage through his mind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been a couple of weeks since Helga's birthday when Arnold found himself bumping into someone out of the blue. Almost believing he bumped into his own girlfriend with the amount of times they have bumped in together in the past, Arnold was surprised to find another girl on the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry. My head was up in the clouds." Extending his hand out to a chestnut haired woman, Arnold found himself caught up in the feelings of nostalgia as he helped her to her feet. "I'm really sorry."

Straightening out her skirt the woman looked herself over to see any damage. "Yes, well I wasn't paying attention either." Her voice was almost curt as she still inspected herself. Lifting her head up, her serious expression changed into something more charming. "Why do you look familiar?" She cocked her head at him to inspect the handsome male in front of her.

That voice, hair, and face. She was older now, but still recognizable. Arnold couldn't quite believe it, but there she was. "My name is Arnold. I invited you to a Valentines Day dinner at Chez Pierre, but you kept mistaking me for the busboy even when I told you that I invited you."

She laughed lightly at that as her hand went up to her chest. "Oh I can not believe that I thought that Anonymous was a real persons name. How lame was I?"

"Not lame. Some people have done the same error." Arnold informed her nicely just to not hurt her feelings. "Well are you all right? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Pressing her finger against her chin, Ruth had a half lidded gaze as she looked at him in consideration. "I am hurt a little. I was wondering if you can do me a little favor."

"Sure. What is it?" He felt bad that he hurt her to the point of being willing to do almost anything.

"Well I have this long lunch period right now and since no one in the shop can join me, I was wondering if you could. We can catch up and stuff." She stepped forward. "What do you say?"

Considering his options, Arnold thought to be polite as his family taught him. "I'll join you."

Brightening up, Ruth pointed him to the place she had in mind. "Great! Let's go."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga was with Phoebe spending some time with her friend. She knew that Arnold and Gerald were having a boys time together today so it was nice when she can spend some quality time with, Phoebe.

"Now let us hope that this time we don't see that bleached out dunderhead, Wolfgang." Helga told her. "Though we both did a great job knocking him on his ass."

Giggling at that, Phoebe had to agree. "It was most stimulating indeed. I never felt so powerful before. The way he went down was marvelous."

Nodding her head, Helga touched her friend's arm. "Even Arnold taught him a lesson when he tried to punish Arnold for what we did. Oh I wish I was there to see it. My Football Head just bringing that big dumb ox to his knees."

"I'm not one who wants to resort to violence to solve our problems, but Wolfgang is one who just doesn't seem to listen to reason."

"That's because Wolfgang doesn't have anything that exists between his ears." Helga informed her before stopping short.

Looking at her stunned expression on her friend's face, Phoebe questioned her. "Why did you stop?" Seeing Helga's mouth open up, Phoebe followed her gaze to the window of a restaurant. There was Arnold holding another woman's hand, and leaning in towards her. "Helga I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation here."

Helga's breathing was shaky as she saw her own boyfriend leaning in towards another. His half lidded gaze, that smile, the way they held hands. This wasn't like the time that girl surprised him with a kiss, this is him enjoying the girl's company.

Phoebe watched as her friend ran off quickly. Stuck between wanting to confront Arnold and chasing Helga, she thought it was best to catch up to her friend. Running away after her, she found her at a bus bench just crying away.

"Don't say it, Pheebs. Just don't." Helga choked out. "That there isn't simple friendship that I just saw there. That is Arnold cheating on me."

"She looked familiar." Phoebe stepped closer. "She looked like Ruth MacDougal." She shouldn't of said it. Arnold's first crush was with him. It was a crush that first devastated Helga, and now there he was with her.

Standing up slowly, Helga's shoulders were slumped. "I-I'm goi-going to go home now. I just want to be alone."

Watching her friend walk away slowly, Phoebe brought her hand out to try to stop her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just can't even go to school tomorrow so I'll see you whenever." With that she walked away to where she had parked her car. Helga felt her life just ended.

Phoebe watched her walk far enough away as thoughts filtered through her own brain. How anger was introduced at what Arnold could do to his own girlfriend. Turning on her heel, she marched herself down to the restaurant where Arnold just emerged from. Going in the opposite direction was Ruth as he stood there looking after her.

Stepping close to him she said his name and waited for him to turn his head. Slapping him hard, Phoebe pointed her finger. "Are you satisfied with what you've done?

Opening his mouth up to stem some of the pain she released on his own face, Arnold was shocked. "What the hell? Why did you do that?"

She ignored him. "Helga saw you in that restaurant with Ruth. You were holding her hand and leaning in."

His eyes went wide. "Where is she? I have to talk to her." He could just imagine what she must be thinking right now.

She shrugged. "I hope she's far away from here right now. I just can't believe you hurt her." Turning her back on him, Phoebe started to walk off only to have him cutting off her path. "What?"

Arnold spoke to her as quickly as possible. He needed her to understand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rushing out of his Jeep, Arnold ran up to the front door where James stood. Finding that James was preventing him from going inside, Arnold could only look at him as if he had gone crazy.

"James let me speak to her." He tried to go past him again only to get halted. He wasn't about to rush him like an opponent on the field. "Please let me speak to her."

Shaking his head, James didn't want to do this, but he had to. "She came home highly upset. Told me not to let you in at all no matter what. I'm sorry that you don't like it, but I have to follow the rules."

Letting out a cry of frustration, Arnold walked off the doorsteps to move himself towards her room. "HELGA! HELGA! I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU! PLEASE LET ME TALK TO YOU!" He yelled out. Seeing James approach him, Arnold waited till he was close enough before dashing to the door to open it. He had a feeling where she was as he ran up the stairs towards her room where he ran in just to be punched in the stomach by her. "Oof!" Stepping backwards, his head lifted up to look at her face. Anger and sadness mixed in together to form a very tragic face on her. He could see the tear stains on her cheeks from the crying she had already done so far.

"What the heck are you doing here, Arnoldo? Don't you have to go and run off to see your precious _Ruth_?" She spat out furiously. "I saw you. I saw you holding her hands. I saw that half lidded gaze you always reserve for me."

Taking a step forward, Arnold tried again. "Let me explain."

"Go to hell, Arnoldo." Helga's scowl was deepening as she clutched her fists. "Go to your Ruth."

"Let me explain, Helga." He repeated as calm as possible.

"Leave!" Rushing forward she started to try to push him as more tears ran down her cheeks. "Just leave."

Grabbing her wrists, Arnold didn't want to hurt her even as she fought against him. He saw the fresh tears steaming down her cheeks. Heard her gasping sobs as she continued to tell him to leave. It broke his heart to see her like this. He begged for her to listen, and still she wasn't even as she pulled away from him to go to her bed to plop down it almost too hard. Seeing her cover her eyes up her words were more strangled.

"Leave." It mostly sounded like she gave up on life at that point.

"No. You have to listen to me." Moving to her bed had him sitting down. "Will you listen?"

Laying on her back, Helga shook her head. "Just go." Her voice was more strangled than before.

Arnold sighed as he sat there listening to her weep. He wasn't gonna give up at all so opening his mouth he explained about running into her on the street. Ruth inviting him to lunch just because she didn't want to dine alone, plus it was his effort of trying to be nice after hurting her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Lunch with Ruth**

 _Arnold already informed Ruth about having a girlfriend in his life from the very beginning, but it was the sort of information she didn't seem interested in. Originally he thought it was due to her simply finding it not important at the time, or something else. Of course his before thought on that was that she didn't hear him._

 _Sitting across from him at a table she desired. A table by the window. Arnold found it too intimate. Too romantic what with how close table seemed. The only table with a candle on it with flowers. It was a table she requested. He thought that she just loved the allure of it so once more he dismissed it in favor of something innocent._

 _Hearing her order a wine and a salad for lunch, he thought that was strange to order alcohol during lunch when she had work to go back to. As for the salad, while Helga ate the occasional salad due to Track, she mostly had this appetite that made him happy. For him he just ordered a soup and a iced tea._

 _"Should you be drinking wine if you have to return to work?" He inquired curiously._

 _Ruth gave off a somewhat sweet laugh that sounded almost too fake. "I have nothing to worry about with this. Ever since I turned 21, I decided to keep celebrating it with a glass of wine."_

 _"Well happy belated birthday to you." He expressed kindly enough. "When was it?"_

 _She gave him almost a sparkling smile. "Two weeks ago. Had a giant party and everything. If I'd known you were still around I would of invited you."_

 _Arnold saw how she twirled her hair. Saw something in her eyes that made him uncomfortable. "My girlfriend's birthday was also two weeks ago. We had a lot of fun that day." He smiled as he thought about that night and morning. How he wanted a repeat._

 _"Eh." She shrugged not interested. "You mentioned you play football."_

 _"I'm the captain of the team with my best friend being my co-captain. I love playing that sport." He informed her while he watched her drink a bit more wine. The way she twirled her hair and licked her lips at him made him feel unhappy. "I think I love practice the best. That is at the same time my girlfriend is at practice herself. Another part of my favorite day."_

 _She shrugged once more at the mention of Helga. "You've gotten quite handsome, Arnold. I wish I would of given you a chance back then."_

 _"To be honest it is good that it didn't happen that way."_

 _"Why is that?" She seemed confused._

 _He decided to confess. "I had another date that Valentines day. A date that was sprung on me at the last minute. I booked two tables at opposing restaurants and spent more time with my other date than with you."_

 _Resting her glass down finally on the table, Ruth clasped her hands together so she can rest her chin on it. "Oh and why did you do that?" Her tone sounded coy. Almost alluring._

 _Arnold decided on more truth. "Because while you didn't turn out all that I hoped for back than, the girl I spent more time with was the person I have been dreaming about my whole life then, and after. The girl that tricked me back than since she was afraid of telling me the truth of who she was, is my very own girlfriend today."_

 _Ruth appeared bored at that information before taking his hand to bring it towards her. Her grip was firm. Her voice lowered into a seductive purr. "I will make you forget how bad I was for that." She leaned forward. "How about we both go to my apartment and I'll make it memorable."_

 _"I have a girlfriend." He reminded her tersely._

 _She smirked as her voice became more sultry. "I'll make you forget all about her. Be with me."_

 _Leaning forward he thought he would make her believe she won when all he wanted to do was make this private. His eyes became half lidded to let her keep believing she won. His voice lowered. "The woman that I'm with makes me feel good all the time. Even if we fight, I know we still love the other. Even if we sit in silence, we are comfortable." He saw Ruth still not caring. "I wouldn't be with someone as empty as yourself. I would never give up Helga. She proved to me a long time ago she was perfect for me then, and she is still perfect for me now." Releasing her hand, Arnold leaned back in his seat._

 _Leaning back too, Ruth frowned. "We could be friends." She suggested hopefully._

 _He gave one shake of his head. "No." He had a feeling she would try once more. "We can't."_

 _Quirking up an eyebrow, Ruth turned her head outside. "Than I guess this is it."_

 _"Guess so." Lifting his glass up he took a drink from it._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That's the truth, Helga." Laying down on his side, Arnold moved his hand to remove her hand from her face. "I would never hurt you like that. I'm shocked that you would think that at all. Do you not trust me?"

Removing her other hand from her face, Helga stared up at the ceiling. "How would you feel if you saw me leaning in towards a guy, holding his hand, and looking at them the same way?" She presented the question in a retrospective way.

Sighing, Arnold kissed her hand. "I'd react the same way."

"Exactly and this is Ruth. The girl you were so crazy about. How do you think it made me feel to see all of that? I felt like someone tore my heart out of my chest." Hearing him shift, Helga couldn't look at him.

"My fake Cecile outshone her that night and she still does to this day." Moving closer, Arnold kissed her cheek. "The girl I kept dreaming about is mines finally. I would never do anything like that to you. Don't you believe me?" Her head turned and all he could see was all that moisture lacing those eyes. Kissing the side of her eye tenderly, he whispered. "No more crying, Angel."

"I feel like I'm about to break, Arnold. My limbs feel loose. My heart feels odd." She closed her eyes as she felt a tear escape. "I punched you. I never hit you before."

"You were hurt. I know why you did it. I forgive you." Lifting her hand up, Arnold kissed it more. "I'll help you glue your limbs back on."

She sighed at his kisses. The way he brought her back into his world, Helga turned her attention to him. "I don't want to go out tonight. Can we stay in?"

"Yes, Angel."

Watching her get up, Helga locked the door before glancing at the time. "What?" His body sat up as he watched her undress in front of him. Arnold observed her as she went into her bathroom just to crook her finger towards him to entice him in there. Getting up himself he began to strip down himself. Walking in there, Helga brought him inside where she pressed her body up against him to kiss him.

Feeling those lips kiss him down the length of his body, Arnold moaned at where she was. He brought his hand down to tease her chest as his moans increased. "Is this make up sex?"

"Mmmhmmm."

Her humming brought a tantalizing vibration down there almost landing him in the shower on his rear. Reaching his ebb, Arnold brought her up to place her against the wall to return the favor. "No one will ever compare to you." He told her firmly as he lowered himself.

Her hands ran and clasped his wet hair as she felt his tongue dance. It didn't take long for her to reach her own ebb. "Please Arnold. Now." She demanded in desperation as she felt lifted up for him to enter. "Yes."

Kissing her feverishly, Arnold enjoyed making love to her in the shower and than on her bed while they were still wet.

Much later on that night, Helga cuddled against him as they watched a movie. It had been a day she never want to relive again. She felt guilty for thinking the worst, but she knew he would feel the same way if he saw her through a window holding another guys hand.

"Guess what?" She needed a distraction from that guilt.

"What?" His finger brushed against her arm.

She smirked. "I caught James talking to Olga on Skype. They were both talking all in that lovey dovey type of sickening way."

He smiled at that. "Does your parents know?"

"No. As it is, he doesn't know that I know. The guy left his door open so it wasn't like he was actually hiding it." Closing her eyes, Helga bowed her head in thought. "I should try to trick her into telling me though. She thinks it'll look bad if she is caught being romanced by our butler. She thinks that my dad will be angry at her." Adjusting herself just so she can look at him more, Helga almost chuckled. "She must really think that dad will raise a shit fit if she says she has feelings for him."

"You'd lose a butler if he moves to Alaska." He figured lightly.

She rolled her eyes. "Big deal. If the guy makes her happy than who cares? All I can say is that we shouldn't be jumping the gun here when it hasn't been shot off. There is a definite promise of both of us married right now. Those twos are in their early phases." Moving once more to sit on his lap, Helga grinned.

Arnold loved it when she spoke like this. "We will marry and we will have children." Moving her again so her legs were the only items laying across his lap, he moved his hand up her smooth legs. "I can envision little miniature versions of us running around."

In a tiny voice she raised up her fist. "Move it out of the way geek bait."

Moving his face closer to hers, Arnold lowered his voice. "Whatever you say, Helga. Whatever you say." Kissing her, Arnold smiled at the feeling of her arms wrapping around him. This is one person he would want to wake up beside for the remaining part of his life.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Historia70 here. Everclear is still very sick.**

 **Person - We are well aware that people drink before they are 21. Rich or poor do it. I was way younger than even 16 when I took my first drink. There are some people who are impressionable so we would rather practice some responsibility when we are writing. Also this is Arnold and of course Mr Morals would say something like this. We are also thinking of the characters point of view here. What would Arnold think?**

 **Hello Heather and Nep2uune. Nice to see you both. :) I hope you enjoyed the cookies Nep2uune. You know Arnold would of said something about that meeting sooner or later. I would of said no also to Ruth, but this is Arnold. Does anyone else have nine year old Helga in your head when she use to go off alone to talk about him? What a sap. What a goodie goodie. How I despise him but yet I love him. (Something like that.)**

 **Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

It pained her to see Curly talking to a girl. It was the same girl that continued to approach him throughout the week. The same girl that Curly seemed to be enjoying the attention of. Lifting her berry to her mouth to eat she felt chagrined at seeing him invite the girl up to the bleachers where they have had their lunches currently. Hearing her name of, Lindsey, she scoffed as the girl started to talk to the others. Rhonda rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses as the girl just chattered away.

"Oh and Curly agreed to be my date at the show this friday. I can't wait."

That stopped Rhonda from eating as the chattering toy announced that. Watching her wrap her arms around him had her standing up to make an excuse to leave. Rushing down the stands, Rhonda quickly strode off upset. Now Curly had another girlfriend? She couldn't take another girl in his life as she walked back into the building just to walk clearly all the way to the library.

Curly witnessed how upset Rhonda appeared to be the very moment he brought, Lindsey there. He had already been on a date with her thinking it was safe to do seeing how he still had no clue how he felt for Rhonda. As for Lindsey, she was sweet, but a bit of a ditz. She enjoyed animals as much as himself, and was just someone he could have fun with.

As for Helga, she gave Arnold a quick peck on the lips telling him she'll talk to Rhonda. Moving down the stands as Lindsey continued to banter away, Helga noticed how not many were able to talk with her around. Noticed how uncomfortable they were around her except for Curly. She knew that Arnold would talk to Curly about her, so her job was with Rhonda.

Locating her in the library, Helga sat on the other side of her. "She just won't stop talking out there."

Rhonda quirked her lips up. "You annoyed with her too?" Lifting another berry up to her lips she simply swallowed it instead. "I can't believe he wants to date that airhead. What is wrong with m..." Cutting herself off from the simple slip of her tongue, Rhonda cleared her throat. "What is wrong with anyone else? Did he become deaf overnight?"

Rolling her eyes, Helga leaned in closer. "So how long have you known that you've love him?"

Putting her head down, Rhonda felt ashamed almost. "Recently." She felt ashamed of not saying that she was attracted to him before. "I know he doesn't have any feelings for me so why should I bother?"

"Have you told him how you felt?"

"No." Rhonda looked up at her curiously. "Did you tell Arnold right away when you liked him?"

Helga quirked her lips up. "No. I was afraid to until one day he cornered me while he was busy saving the neighborhood. I confessed how I felt in a huge blur of crazy emotions. After it was done with and the neighborhood was saved, he basically got me to agree it was the heat of the moment."

"Well you got him eventually." Rhonda quipped with good humor.

"Well during that trip to San Lorenzo, he returned my feelings. It took some time but here we are now." Helga reflected on their past as her eyes went to study the shapes of the wood on the table. "Don't let too much time pass though. It was good that we confessed our feelings, but it still was a long wait to get together." She advised.

Rhonda thought about it as her mind went to think about Curly's smiling face. The joy in his face or the seriousness in it, she just wanted to keep seeing it, but now it will because of another girl.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On friday, Curly and Lindsey were at the concert. When he first picked her up she was wearing a blue and white corseted top with her breasts pushed up, a blue mini skirt, and what he called 'Fuck me' boots on. Her long blonde hair was done up in blue streaks so her kind of thought of her as a slutty version of a smurf.

At the concert she was being picked up on by other males, but choosing to ignore them, Lindsey practically skipped up to him almost bouncing out of her top. During the show they would be hopping around on occasion with her turning her body to bounce against him. It was odd that here he is casually dating a girl that almost reminded him of the same girl customer from his parents business.

After the concert, Lindsey told him how much she wanted to see the stars at night, so being accommodating, Curly drove her to the look out point. In the car with the music playing, she would sigh happily.

"The stars are just so good tonight. Don't you agreed, Tha?" She sighed in content as she looked at the twinkling stars.

He noticed how she always had to use the word, 'Good' for everything. Also she had to really shorten his name up to something that a baby would say. "Perhaps the most perfect spot to view them." He agreed as he looked ahead of him.

Her eyes danced as they scanned the male next to her. She had been aching for this for some time. Remembered him running down the street fully naked that one night. Her thoughts were wrapped up in so many things. "My parents have a jacuzzi if you ever want to go in it."

"That's nice." His tone feigned no interest in that as his thoughts suddenly wrapped up in what Rhonda might be doing tonight. She had been avoiding him once more since Lindsey announced this date out loud. Was she jealous? No she couldn't be jealous when she can have anyone she desired. Feeling a shifting in the car, Curly was surprised to find a half naked girl in his lap. "What are you doing?"

Her hand went into his hair as she pushed her chest against him. "What does it look like?"

Curly didn't want to be controlled by his baser instincts as he saw what was before him. Still it had been a very long time for him. Seeing Rhonda's face floating in front of him, he told Lindsey to get in her seat. Watching her freely removing her skirt had him sighing as he went for his wallet to pull out what he needed. Lifting it up had him examining the pros and cons of this even as Lindsey came back to unzip his pants.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Rhonda?"

She recognized the accent immediately as her attention went to Lorenzo. He looked great in his blue dress shirt and black pants. She smiled at him as he brought her in for a hug. "Hello Lorenzo. I thought you never wanted to speak to me again."

Pulling away, Lorenzo smiled at her. "That's when you were shallow. Are you still that?" He hoped not as he studied her appearance to find her more casual than dressy.

Rhonda shook her head. "No. I grew up since then. I've been doing things differently and stuff."

"I know! I spotted your creations. I love them all. Beautiful." Reflexively he brought a hair behind her ear. It felt so natural and so free of her usual products. "I hear you have an upcoming show. Congratulations."

Blushing, Rhonda felt strange in his presence after all this time. "Thank you. You should come. None of them are for sale right now, but I'd love if you would like to come."

Lorenzo studied the beauty before him. "I'd love to, but first join me for a bite to eat. I haven't eaten for some time and I'm starving. We can catch up and perhaps we can become friends again."

Nodding her head, Rhonda thought why not as she quietly fell into step with him. Her mind wandered to Curly feeling like she was being jabbed in the heart right now. In the back of her mind she heard moaning. She pictured him being pleasured by Lindsey. Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment she had to dispel the imagery just to enjoy her company with, Lorenzo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Curly hated himself as he wandered into the house. He gave into his baser needs to the point he ran to the bathroom to shower up. He needed to get that horrible perfume off him. Needed to cleanse himself. He needed an exorcism to the point of him leaving his house to end up in front of the boarding house.

Rushing up the fire escape and to his skylight, there was Arnold sleeping already. Shouldn't he be out with Helga? Looking to his watch he frowned knowing there was no way she'd still be out at 3 am. Opening up his window was easy as he used his ladder to land on Arnold's bed surprising him.

"Exorcise me, Arnold." He demanded as he grabbed his shirt. "Do it."

Startled at having Curly straddling him, Arnold pushed him off of him. "What the hell? Why are you here when you should be at home."

Getting up from the floor, Curly looked to his friend in surprise. "Man you are actually pretty strong."

"Well it helps when you play football." He told him casually as he ran his hand through his hair. "Seriously what is your deal?"

"I had sex with Lindsey tonight and I didn't want to, but than I did. I feel dirty and I feel like I broke someone's trust. Help me." Curly went to grab for his shirt again only to get his hands whacked away.

Moving up to a sitting position, Arnold looked at his friend through blurry eyes. "Seriously! You like Rhonda. I can see it. Helga, sees it. Hell, even Gerald and Phoebe sees it. You don't hide it very well so why did you go out with Lindsey in the first place? You know she just wants one thing from you."

"And she got it too." Sitting on the edge of his bed, Curly sighed. "I still don't know how I really feel about Rhonda."

"So you sleeping with Lindsey will help you figure it out? I don't know. It feels pretty stupid." Arnold said in a dull voice. "Why come here anyway?"

Raising his arms up, Curly looked towards the heavens. "To slap some sense into me. To..." Feeling a hand hit him across the cheek, his hand automatically went to the stinging feeling of the spot he hit. "Ow. Why did you do that to me?"

Sighing he said in the most obvious tone. "You wanted me to slap some sense into you."

Rubbing his cheek, Curly couldn't believe him. "Man, being with Helga really rubbed in on you."

"I take that as a compliment." He said grinning. "Having sex with Lindsey was a mistake. Do you have a feeling how Rhonda might take it once she finds out?"

"She only views me as a friend." Ducking away from Arnold raising his hand up, Curly narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Raising his fist up, Arnold started to count off things with his fingers. "For one thing, Rhonda has been making herself scarce the second Lindsey joins us for lunch. For two, Rhonda hasn't wanted to be around you whatsoever. Third, she scoffs the second Lindsey's name is even mentioned. Fourth, Rhonda looks sad with all your attention wrapped around Lindsey. Now will you think about it sincerely before you get crowned as, King Dense." Scratching his chin, Arnold really wanted to fall back asleep. "Though to tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind that title to be taken away from me right about now."

Is Rhonda jealous? No it couldn't be. Standing up, Curly looked to his friend. "I guess I should let you go. Sorry for disturbing you."

"Sure thing, but do me a favor." Arnold paused to see if he was really listening. "Please no late night visits unless its an emergency."

Nodding his head, Curly went through his skylight to make his way back down to the fire escape. Reaching his car he drove to his second destination where he parked and made his way up towards a private balcony. Going through the window carefully there he was looking at Rhonda cuddled up with a giraffe in her arms. She looked so peaceful, but at the same time not. In the dim light he spotted her cheeks were tear stained prompting him to worry for her. Did Bradley or Brett attack her again? Did her parents do something to her?

He watched her for some time before departing to head back home. He hoped he got to see her tomorrow during baseball.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda cringed at listening to Lindsey constantly cheering. Her high pitched wails as she bounced around had most of the girls covering their ears up while some of the guys looked away, and the single ones look in her direction.

After cheering, Lindsey came running back towards the bench Rhonda was currently on. Her tiny tank top was flimsy. Her short shorts seemed to be riding up way too much. Rhonda averted her eyes as she moved away from her, but the ditz continued to come closer.

"Oh my gosh! Curly is so good. I can't believe how good he is." Lindsey was slapping her hands against her bare legs as she continued to bounce.

Curling her lip up in disgust, Rhonda grunted. "Could you not bounce so much. You're making me sick."

Flipping her hair back, Lindsey took in the dark haired girl. "Sorry, but he excites me to the point that I hope I have another round with him later."

Her breathing slowed knowing the meaning of that. Her eyes lifted up to look directly to Helga's questioning ones. She formed her sentence slowly when she stupidly wanted to question her. "What do you mean by that?"

Popping her gum, Lindsey took in Curly across the field. "Oh Tha, Tha, and I had plenty of fun at the look out point last night." Leaning closer to Rhonda she whispered. "He's hung like a horse." Imitating a horse, Lindsey giggled. "Oh I was going to do him once, but he deserves another round. Oh he's so hung."

Standing up, Rhonda signaled to Helga that she's quitting the game as she quickly took off. Tears started to come down as she continued to walk faster away. Hearing Nadine calling for her, Rhonda was afraid of slowing up in case that bimbo was following. Feeling an arm wrap around her, she knew it was her best friend. "I need to go."

Nodding her head in understanding, Nadine brought her to her car since Rhonda didn't drive. Waiting for her to get in, she left the park as Rhonda continued to cry. "What happened?" Nadine asked her out of concern.

"He-He-He had sex with her. She bragged about it." Holding her stomach in she tried not to heave. "Why her and not me?"

Nadine opened her mouth in shock. "She bragged about it. What kind of person brags about it?"

"A bimbo." Covering her eyes, Rhonda continued to cry all the way to Nadine's house.

"Tonight you are staying over. We will watch movies and pig out on pizza. We will do anything that you want."

She jerked her head back. "Maybe I'll go out with Lorenzo after all."

Stopping her car suddenly, Nadine turned her head to her. "What? Why?"

Rhonda looked at her confused. "There's nothing wrong with him. We saw one another last night. We ate and we just talked about what has been happening. It felt nice. Maybe we can just be friends instead of what we were before." Rhonda didn't see any harm in it. That's all she wanted. Lorenzo hadn't been hanging out with any of the others in the group so it would be nice to leave group activities behind.

Driving once more, Nadine wasn't sure about this. "Only if you know what you're doing."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Curly approached Lindsey as she freely bounced up and down in front of him. Rolling his eyes at her antics, he stopped in front of her wondering what she said to drive Rhonda out of there so fast. "Lindsey, do you mind telling me what you said to Rhonda to make her run off." He didn't bother to question her as he looked down at her patiently.

Grinning at him, Lindsey leaned forward. "I just told her what we did last night. Told her that you are hung like a horse. I didn't know she was so prudish after I heard about all that action she's had over this past year."

His eye twitched at that bit of information. "Exactly what have you heard?"

Popping her bubble gum she leaned back to count off the number of guys which included, Bradley and Brett. "She's had more action than me these couple of years. I didn't know someone like that had it in her."

Taking a deep breath, Curly removed his glasses just to pinch the bridge of his nose. He can be both wildly patient and impatient depending on the situation at hand. "Those are all lies. She was involved with one guy this year. All others are just lies." He took another deep breath at his mistake before him. "Lindsey I wish you never said that to her."

"Why? I want to brag. You are worth bragging about." Grinning still she had no clue what she did by the blank expression Curly was seeing.

He sighed wishing he never agreed to go out with her in the first place. As it was, she just invited herself here to the game today. "As much as most guys would appreciate that, I don't. As it is, you just showed up here without being invited. Now I had a great time at the show with you, but I don't think I can see you again."

Pouting, Lindsey scanned the field to see everyone just staring at them. She sighed as she turned her attention back to him. "Ok I get it." Giving him back the extra mitt they lent her, she walked past him unable to form a single word for what happened. She bragged about him. Was he upset she said anything at all or that she told Rhonda? Turning her head around to take a glimpse at him she guessed she never will know.

Brushing his hair back with his hand, Curly lifted up his phone to contact Rhonda. Hearing it ring a few times he was surprised that Nadine answered. "Hi Nadine. Can I speak to Rhonda?" Hearing some crying in the background had him concerned. "Nadine is that Rhonda?"

On her end, Nadine looked over to Rhonda curled up in a ball on her bed. _"Right now isn't a good time to speak to her. Another time perhaps. Just give it time."_

"Is she upset at what Lindsey told her?" He questioned as he wandered a bit farther from the baseball game.

Nadine couldn't give that up on her friend. _"I'm sorry Curly but I don't have the authority to tell you anything except she doesn't want to talk right now. Just leave her be for now."_

Meaning she was upset at that. Curly would have to sneak into her place to speak to her later. "Alright. Please tell her that Lindsey will no longer be a problem anymore."

 _"I will. Talk to you later."_ Hanging up, Nadine went back over to her friend. "Curly said that she won't be a problem anymore."

Rhonda scoffed between her coughing. "So? It will probably another loser he connects himself with. After Helga his taste in women lessened." Wiping the tears from her eyes she took the phone from her friend to dial up someone else.

Nadine felt confused. "Who are you calling?"

"Lorenzo. As much as I love our girl time together, I need a distraction from my broken heart." Hearing the ringing on the other line, Rhonda took her hand. "I know I'm vulnerable, but I swear I won't take it beyond. I don't want to have sex. I want a meaningful relationship for once in my life." Hearing Lorenzo on the line she began to talk to him.

Pursing her lips, Nadine stood up to study one of her many caterpillars in their tank. She hoped her friend didn't fall back into a bad habit.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah we put Curly in a crossroads of "Do I like her or not?" when it comes to Rhonda so he made a mistake with Lindsey.**

 **Be kind with your reviews. Everclear gets the alerts before I see them and she is far more sensitive than myself. I already had to do clean up duty the other day from the constant troll off her other story.**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Historia70 again.**

 **Ack! Rando! Oh dear god the Duggars?! I'm hissing at that name right now. We would never do that. I need a priest to perform a cleansing of my soul now because of that name. :P Truthfully I was 7 when I drank alcohol. My mom thought that we wouldn't like it so she handed to us to quiet us down, but we stole it away from her so she was left chasing us till we handed it back empty. I'm not much of a drinker anyhow, but that is the age I first touched alcohol.**

 **We won't let Rhonda fall back into her old ways, but in this chapter we will warn about bullying. I was bullied when I was in middle school so I take a strong stance at it. I know what it does to people and I won't be that extensive in it with this chapter given the fact that the school shooting in a previous chapter covered that as well. All I know now is that the people that bullied me in Middle school have received their karma for doing that. I won't preach too much so I'll let you get to your reading.**

* * *

Rhonda was purposeful coming in almost at the last minute into class. It was all to avoid him. After class she made her way towards the back door where she went quickly to her second class. It was a rinse and repeat even as she ended up at her locker where she never lingered for too long before disappearing. It was all going well.

Ducking into the restroom to use it, Rhonda did her business before washing her hands to leave. Hearing the click of high heels entering, her head lifted up to see her ex-friends standing there. Those she hadn't avoided, but she still heard the rumors about herself. What was she up to now in men? Oh yes! 48 now. If she had time enough for all that than she would never be at school, she'd be somewheres on her back if that was true, but it wasn't. She only slept with both Arnold and Lorenzo this year.

"Look who it is girls. The wicked whore of our high school." The one called Beth said as her voice maintained its snotty voice.

Going to move past them, Rhonda was pushed back. "First false rumors and now you'll taunt me in the restroom? That's real grown up of you." Feeling herself pushed again had her narrowing her eyes. "What the hell is your problem with me?"

Paula approached her before bumping her towards the wall. "You should know. First Arnold, than Lorenzo." She laughed at that. "Oh we know about Lorenzo. Did you know that I had a little fun with him for a while? He told me he was seeing you at the same time as Arnold." Leaning closer she poked her in the chest. "What a little whore."

"Don't forget Brett." Beth informed her friends.

Tapping her finger against her lip, Paula tugged at Rhonda's hair making her cry out in pain. "Or even Bradley. Now you have had many more than all of them put together so you know what that makes you? A slut." Jerking Rhonda's head away from her, Paula placed her hands on her hips. "A huge slut."

"The whore of Hillwood."

Rhonda narrowed her eyes at all of them beginning the chant calling her a whore. "I made a mistake with Arnold and Lorenzo, but those are the only twos. I won't deny it, but what the hell is your deal with spreading these nasty rumors about me?" She asked as she scanned all their faces only to get punched in the stomach. Doubling over, Rhonda felt her hair pulled.

"Let's dunk her head in the toilet. Let's give her a brand new version of Eu De Toilette." Paula beckoned as she grabbed Rhonda by the arm while Beth grabbed her other side.

"Yeah! Let's give her what she deserves." Another agreed.

She heard their hatred of her as she fought to keep herself from being dunked. She struggled as she called out for help. Doesn't anyone hear her in here? Getting closer to the toilet, she continued to fight even as she heard a familiar voice.

"All right buckos. What seems to be the problem here?" Helga's voice sounded so sweet to her ears right now even as she cracked her fists.

Bess waved her off. "Beat it before this skank sleeps with your boyfriend again."

Stepping forward, Helga practically towered over her. "You must be bored with your life to think that after high school you all will be still large fishes. I hate to break this to you, but all of you are worth nothing now and nothing after."

Moving to hit her, Bess's hand was grabbed hard by Helga as she stopped it mid-way. When she tried to kick her, Helga moved her leg quickly behind hers to knock her down. Watching another friend come at Helga, Helga also stopped that easily enough.

"Stay!" She commanded the two girls like dogs before her eyes went over to, Paula and Beth. "Remove your filthy paws off my friend now." Hearing the door open, Helga could see in the mirror that, Phoebe, Nadine, and Patty entered.

Doing so, Rhonda was pushed back as they all walked past the group. Rhonda looked at her friends gratefully as she went to wash her hands once more. "Thanks guys."

Helga shrugged while Nadine approached her friend. "You were taking a long time so we thought to look for you." She told her.

Sighing, Rhonda turned to face them. "Just avoiding someone."

Glancing towards the door before looking back, Patty informed her. "Seems like avoiding someone ends up with pests on your back. Perhaps just stick around us."

Moving towards the exit with them, Rhonda figured she was right, but who will protect her from her own feelings?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Outside, Curly spotted the girls coming up with Rhonda in tow. It wasn't lost on him that she had been avoiding him all morning long. Seeing them walk up the stand, Nadine announced that Rhonda ran into some trouble in the restroom by her old group. Perked at that, Rhonda shrugged her shoulders as she remained as far away from him as possible.

"What happened?" Curly inquired. Sure she can avoid him, but in the group she'll need to answer his question.

She didn't even look in his direction when she spoke. "Them knowing that not only I was seeing Arnold, but Lorenzo at the same time. Also saying that I've been with Brett and Bradley. They called me the whore of Hillwood." She shrugged once more. "They wanted to dunk my head into the toilet and I'm glad that they came in just then to stop it."

Hearing a chorus of what they can do to them, Rhonda shook her head finding it to be useless to do that. Helga just turned her head to find the girls looking in their direction. Not bothered in the least, Helga whispered something to Arnold to have him stand up.

"Girls like that don't stop, Football Head. All their brains are wrapped up in their bras." Hearing Stinky and Sid mention about getting their numbers, she cut them off. "If I see either of you numb skulls hitting on them, I'll personally dunk you in a toilet myself. Got it?"

Placing a gentle hand on his girlfriend, Arnold shook his head. Hearing Sid and Stinky tell him thanks, he smirked. "We don't dunk them in the toilet Helga, we dunk them in a trash can."

Curly smirked at that. "You really rubbed off on him, Helga."

"She has." He said proudly kissing Helga on the lips.

Rhonda studied the main couples in the group: Arnold and Helga. Gerald and Phoebe. She was ascertaining things flowing through her mind on repeat. She turned her attention towards her feet. "I would love to have a meaningful relationship like you guys have." Playing with the hem of her shirt sleeve, she added, "I know I'm still young and you'll say it will happen, but right now it doesn't feel that way."

Phoebe placed her hand on her her shoulder. "But it will happen, Rhonda. Have faith."

Studying her friend with that warm friendly smile plastered on her face, Rhonda gently put her hand on top of hers. "Thanks, but in high school most guys are interested in bimbos."

Nadine knew who that comment was directed at as she casually took a glimpse of Curly frowning slightly. She turned her head down to Peapod as he laying down sleeping away. While she was in a relationship with him she had a clue that this wasn't a lasting relationship. They both had different needs that will drive them apart eventually.

She went to study Stinky who held an off and on relationship with Gloria. That was something she knew wasn't going to happen with the amount of times they called it off. Patty was next in her observations. A mature girl always at such a young age, she liked Toby, but couldn't see them together for a long period of time. She always had a feeling that she would end up with Harold one day, but not now.

As for the main couples: She could see Helga and Arnold lasting the course. They complimented each another so well that they often blended in sometimes when their personalities decided to match. It was the same with Gerald and Phoebe. Gerald loved Phoebe's intellect to the point of him always desiring to listen to her speak. Nadine thought it was wonderful to hear both couples have that constant desire when she sometimes felt perturbed by Peapod's need to repeat words at times.

She kind of had a feeling about Lila and Joel. Lila was expanding herself more as she dated him. She knew they started to head to church together on sunday so had that feeling about them, but wasn't counting her chickens before they hatched.

Soon an idea came to mind as her attention went back to her best friend. Nadine normally hated when such methods were used, but in this case she need to do some fishing. "So are you going to hang out with Lorenzo again?" Out of the corner of her mind she spotted how Curly's eyes narrowed. She heard the others question Rhonda about that. Something that she was immediately waving off.

Rhonda shot Nadine a look of, 'How could you?' She glanced off to the side even as her phone did a convenient vibrating. Lifting it up it was from Lorenzo asking if she wanted pizza after school. She considered it while answering her friends. "It isn't like that everyone. I'm not looking for that with him again. I just want a friend that doesn't go to this school." Her lips thinned. "Though I will need to ask him about what he spoke to Paula about since she told me she had her fun with him too." Lifting her phone up she texted him back saying she'll be interested. "Hopefully I'll have fun."

"Just not too much fun."

Rhonda turned her head to hear how snide, Curly sounded. It was like he just wanted to rub salt into her wound. "What is that supposed to mean?"

It was a staring match as he thought of her writhing around under Lorenzo. His jaw clenched at those unwelcoming thoughts. "Exactly how I mean it." He said in the most obvious way.

She glared at him. "I guess you agree with those girls that I'm the whore of Hillwood." Standing up she left with Nadine following her close behind. It hurt that she had no safe place to go when she spotted her old friends narrowing their eyes at her. It was like she had no safe place to be as she wandered elsewhere with Nadine beside her. "Why did you have to say it in front of everyone?" She felt miserable as tears started to lick the corner of her eyes. "At least I know what Curly really thinks about me. I should just give up entirely."

"I'm sorry. I thought I was helping." Nadine offered as she stopped her from walking. "You should know that you aren't a whore. It was wrong to have two guys at the same time, but in my opinion that doesn't make you a whore."

"It just means I was a cheater." Rhonda huffed at herself as she looked towards a cloud. "I hope I can get into a school that is far from this place. I can't take it anymore."

"Just as long as you have a place for me to bunk down at when I visit, than I'm fine with that." Nadine couldn't change her mind there knowing she'll end up at a faraway college of her own to study insects. "I'll do the same for you."

Rhonda smiled at her friend. "Deal. You know I'm glad I have my old friends back, but how can I hang out with them when the guy I love doesn't approve of me?"

Nadine sighed. "We'll want you to be there with us. Pay attention to all of us except for him. You'll be fine if we stick together." Pulling her friend in for a hug, she added, "I love you like a sister."

Rhonda felt relief at hearing those words. She sighed in content. "I love you too like a sister."

Up on the stands, Helga and Arnold drew closer to Curly. Her gaze piercing through his eyes and burrowing a hole into his brain. Curly had to hold the strong stare as he looked at his former girlfriend. His love for her still there to respect what she had to say regardless if she is there to tear him down.

"Now that was a special type of stupid you just did there." She told him. Curly could tell she was itching to hit him, but held back possibly due to Arnold being right there. "Do you agree with those girls assessment of her?"

"No." He told her lowly as he tried to turn his head away from her, but he felt too good to have her unwavering gaze.

"Good." She leaned a bit forward more. "Because Lindsey is having fun comparing you to the guys she has slept with currently." She let that soak in before starting once more. "That girl has had a very busy time so I recommend you in going in for a STD test at your earliest convenience." Leaning back against Arnold, Helga quirked her eyebrow up as if it was a period marking the ending of her sentence.

Arnold practiced restraint in not berating her quietly for how she spoke most of the time. Today was shocking since she really held back in what he knew in what she really wanted to say and do to, Curly. "You should apologize to Rhonda. It wasn't deserved. While I hated that she cheated on me with Lorenzo, I also forgave her." He lowered his voice for him to hear. "You have feelings for Rhonda and you might of screwed it up just now."

Curly turned his head away to watch those girls walk towards where, Rhonda and Nadine went. Standing up he left without a word knowing that they wanted to cause more damage to her. He was swift as he went down the stands and waited to pounce on the prey as he slowly made his way towards the group.

Rhonda hit the wall with Nadine being grabbed from behind and held back by her arms. Rhonda looked over to her friend wanting to protect her, and while Nadine was busily struggling and trying to kick the girl's legs, Rhonda felt a fist in her stomach making her fall to the ground breathing hard. The pain was more intense than the last hit they laid on her. Feeling herself kicked in the side, Rhonda heard Nadine crying out for help while calling the girls bitches.

On the ground, Rhonda was trying to breath while trying to stop the next assault. Her head was feeling fuzzy even as she heard more voices come in the picture before she passed out.

Curly ran over to Rhonda finding her passed out. He got there too late as he flagged down a teacher for help. Rolling her over to her back he felt guilty. He felt responsible for this as the teacher told Nadine to get more help. He knew the police will be coming and an ambulance. Running his hand in her hair, Curly kept his attention there even as the rest of their friends joined. Guilt kept piling up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda woke with a pounding headache. She felt tethered by her arm prompting her to open her eyes to a blinding white room and sterile atmosphere. She felt pain from occurred in school and wondered what happened to those witches. Did they get away? As she thought that she thought of Nadine. She hoped she was all right. Hearing the toilet flushing followed by the water in the sink going, Rhonda saw her mother coming out of the room before rushing over to her.

"Oh my darling girl. I'm so happy you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Did she wake up in another dimension? Rhonda still was getting familiarized with her parents being more loving to her lately so she couldn't help the look of disbelief. "My head is pounding."

Gently, Brooke placed her hand on her head. "You have a concussion. Your head hit the pavement hard according to, Thaddeus."

Rhonda jerked at the name. "How is Nadine?"

"She's fine. She's just worried about you dear. I know she wandered off to get coffee with your father. They'll be back." Brooke assured her as she touched her daughters hair. "Those girls were brought in for harassment and assault charges."

Relieved to hear that, Rhonda wanted to see if Nadine really was alright. Her attention went towards the door to see Nadine and her father standing there. She smiled in spite of the pain in her head as they came forward to speak to her. In truth it was hard to say much with her head pounding away. Even when the doctor came in to tell her they'll keep her there overnight and to say her ribs were bruised. She nodded to let them know she heard the doctor. When her parents finally left, Rhonda smiled at Nadine.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Rhonda asked making sure.

"No they didn't hurt me. I'm just glad you are fine."

She closed her eyes hoping she wouldn't mention anything about Curly being there. Still she had to say something. "I don't want his pity. He has done enough for me so my payback was him basically treating me the same as those girls." She was more sad than bitter right now.

Nadine wanted to say something but felt that her friend needed more rest than not. "I should get home. I know by tomorrow you'll be back home so I'll visit you. I texted Lorenzo on your behalf saying that there was an emergency. Also I'll get your homework if you want."

"Thank you and yes. I don't want to chance falling behind for one day." Rhonda appreciated her friend as she had her bed more positioned flat. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah you will." Touching Rhonda's hand briefly, Nadine made her exit.

Rhonda sighed before she fell quickly back to sleep. She just wanted to wake up feeling like nothing happened to make her be here.

An hour passed with Curly entering her room to drop off some flowers. He looked at the bandage on her head finding himself facing more guilt than before with what he implied much earlier. She was injured due to leaving the safety of the group. "I really am sorry, Rhonda. I don't think that about you at all."

She slept peacefully under his gaze. He studied her for some time before making his leave. Hearing a familiar voice asking where room 320 was, Curly narrowed his eyes before continuing on his path. He should leave there, but he felt curious so he went back to her room to hear him speaking to her.

"Even with this bandage on you are still remarkable looking, Rhonda." Commented Lorenzo in some awe. "We can eat pizza another time."

Hearing the scraping of the chair, Curly wanted to peek though he couldn't risk getting caught.

"After our last conversation I see how much you have grown since we parted. I must say that it does elicit thoughts again of reconciling with you only if you want it. I can take you out and hopefully we can have lots of fun."

His heart clinched at the thought of her with him again. Still he had himself to blame if she did end up with him after what he said to her. Saddened, Curly left the hospital knowing he was the one who screwed things up this time.

Rhonda woke in the morning to find the roses next to her bedside. Seeing the card she lifted it to see it was an apology from Curly and that he hopes she gets better. Her lips formed a tight line before she tore the card up to deposit it in the trash beside her bed. She kept hearing the chant over and over again from her ex-friends in her head.

Her eyes closed a bit when she heard Bianca's voice. Turning her head to see her standing there with a friendly smile on her face, Rhonda returned it. "Morning, Bianca."

Having heard the monstrous guilt from her grandson, Bianca wandered over to where the roses laid. Under that was a small card torn to pieces. The young woman was still sore at what he said to her. Sitting down, Bianca smiled warmly at her. "Did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly I did. I guess they really hit me pretty good." Rhonda appreciated her visiting finding her to be maybe tough, but nicely sweet at the same time. "How are you?"

"Better than you, I assume." She told her in obvious good humor. "I didn't have awful little tepid brains bothering me."

Rhonda snickered at her description. "True." Her eyes went down to examine the IV stuck inside of her.

Bianca had a feeling she had no clue what to say right now after yesterday. "I can delay the show for another week until you are feeling better." She offered. "This is just another reason why I came here."

"No I will make it. I can hide this with make-up or with my hair after all. I appreciate the offer though."

Nodding her head, Bianca glanced over at the roses. "Yes he came over yesterday feeling bad for how he treated you. I know the roses are a nice gesture, but it isn't what you need."

Lifting her hand up, Rhonda stopped her from saying anymore. "Right now I don't want to think about him. He made his feelings abundantly clear to me yesterday in what he thought. I don't wish to be rude, but I feel like I've been paraded in the streets with a scarlet letter on me. I've been judged rather harshly yesterday, and right now I can't handle it."

"That's understandable dear. Still I believe he only said what he said out of another emotion. That ugly emotion."

Rhonda doubted it was jealousy. The best taste he had was in Helga. With Stephanie it was alright taste. With Lindsey it was the taste for the cheap. She had no clue what to say to, Bianca. She didn't want to insult her. "I'm unsure in what to say right now."

Standing up, Bianca nodded her head in understanding. "That's fine dear. Just rest up and get better. I look forward in bragging about you." Saying her good bye to her, Bianca left the room seeing nothing but a wounded soul in that room. Her grandson just had to say the wrong thing out of jealousy.


	48. Chapter 48

"Sorry about the boxes, but we are in the process of moving." Rhonda informed Lorenzo as he walked in with the box of pizza.

She decided to have dinner outside in the garden. Getting home from the hospital, Rhonda was surprised by him just showing up out of the blue with a pizza in hand. Sitting down at a bistro style table she set down their drinks while he opened up the box. The very sight of the food had her salivating. Grabbing for the first slice she had no qualms in how she ate in front of him. Normally she would eat daintily in front of others, but after being in the hospital for one night was enough for her to desire this. It was like her head was more hungrier than her stomach.

Lorenzo smiled in good humor at the way she was scarfing down the slice. It wasn't really lady-like, but he enjoyed it. "Hospital food for just a bit must do this to you." He observed.

She nodded her head while still swallowing her last bite. "I'm just craving this and I'd rather have this right now than something gourmet."

"I understand. So where are you moving to?"

"Our old house. Whoever the last tenants were, they let the roof go to hell so we had them replace it before we moved in. It was their responsibility after all. Also the water heater." Drinking her soda she smirked at him. "You know this is nice. Why?"

His right eye squinted at her in thought. "Because I see the change in you and I enjoy it. I guess I want to spend some more time with you."

Rhonda sighed as she considered that. "May I ask you another question?" At his nod she continued. "What exactly did you say to Paula about me? She told me that you were with her."

He rolled his eyes at the name. "Horrible creature. I just mentioned that I was seeing you briefly. I know I accidently let it slip out when I saw you. I was unhappy with you and your behavior, but in truth you weren't a bad person."

Placing her hands in her lap, Rhonda cringed. "I was a bad person. An awful person. The way I treated people."

"Still you would never beat them up. True that words do hurt, but for you to do that would be out of character. Now that I see you again, I see the real you again. I like this side of you. It's better. It's far more attractive." His eyes became half lidded. "You are far more attractive now."

She blushed before grabbing another slice in complete nervousness. Thankfully he did the same thing as they both ate. She won't ask him what more did he expect in this between them when she knew she didn't want to give it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was often hard for Sid not to hit on the female clientele that came in. Some were around his age that he had to fight the urge to lean against the counter, and flirt. He knew he wasn't the best looking guy around, but he hoped that he wouldn't constantly be so alone. He hated that his own female friends were a pleasure to look at. Rhonda being one and Helga being another. How many times he imagined both of them in bed with him. He never had any romantic thoughts. His thoughts seemed to be more porno related. Threesomes or moresomes. It all depended on his mood and lately his mood had been fantasizing about those two girls in the group.

Hearing the chime on the door alert him of another customer, Sid greeted the female happily to the store. She was older than him, but not by much. Her chestnut hair and lazy calculating look in her eyes made a beeline towards him. He hoped he can lure her in for a good sell and by what she was looking for, Sid knew that the included profit in Arnold's wallet will be good. How he wished he was as lucky as his friend.

It was a few hours of him in the store and him saying good night to, Stephen that he ran into her once more. She replaced her top with something far more lacier with a black lace bra underneath. He accepted her invitation to head to her place to spend some time with her.

His first time wasn't truly with a relative stranger, but with Ruth MacDougal herself. She took charge. At first she didn't seem interested in him, but after mentioning all his friends it should of been a lightbulb going off after he mentioned, Arnold's name. That's when Ruth led him into the bedroom.

Of course he didn't have the lightbulb going off until much later when she asked about any upcoming football games at the school. When he mentioned one and she wanted to go to mostly cheer on Arnold, Sid had to wonder why was she so interested. She wasn't even vague. She was blunt in her answer.

"Because I can satisfy him more than that girlfriend of his. He was flirting with me like crazy during lunch." She was brushing her hair in the vanity. "He invited me to lunch and agreed to meet me later here, but said had to be with his girlfriend instead."

Sid felt the lightbulb light up so brightly that it was calling for Batman's help right now. "That's a lie. Arnold is in love with Helga and wouldn't do any of that. I've known him much longer to know his habits. They are engaged. Not officially, but they are pretty much all there."

Shrugging she stood up to go into a drawer to pull out a plaid top to toss over to him. "This is his. See that he gets it then."

Turning it in his hand just to see the size of shirt she tossed, Sid could only laugh. Guess the tutoring was sharpening his brain some. "This would be too small for him." Tossing it back to her, he added. "Also that's a girls top."

Ruth approached him. "I guess you aren't as stupid as I took you. I remembered who you are from PS118. You thought you were such a ladies man back than too. I know there is another way to get what I want."

Sid shook his head. "You are pathetic." Was all he could say before he exited her apartment. He needed to talk to Arnold.

With Arnold he took in what he had to say calmly. Helga not so much as she silently stewed in anger. Sid wasn't expecting her to be at his house, but there she was. His eyes went to those long limbs of hers thinking Arnold was lucky if she really did wrap those around him.

"Bitch." She hissed as she turned her head to Arnold. "Now using our friends to get you."

Arnold was still calm. "It's wrong and this time I won't even confront her for trying this with him."

"Because she'll spin it in a way that people will believe her over you." Helga surmised as she went to sit on his bed. "I kinda wish we never put your name down on those programs cause now you'll get this." Her head turned away from the guys as she thought about more girls trying the same thing with him.

Arnold knew what was going through her mind. "As if I would ever replace you. No one lights a candle to you."

"Yeah and your legs are hot!" Sid forgot himself as he just stared at the one feature he enjoyed the most on her. Feeling a red hot stare burning in him, Sid turned his attention back to Arnold. "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

He didn't wish to punish him for that slip up. "Thanks for telling me this, Sid. I appreciate it."

Standing up, Sid smiled at him. "Sure thing. I guess I should get going before my dad wonders where I am." Moving to the door he wished them both a good night. His first time was with Ruth. He wasn't heartbroken about that fact since he didn't care, he just hated how she wanted to use him to get to Arnold.

Locking the door, Arnold crossed the room to kiss her. "He is correct about those legs." Running his hands up her long stems, he kissed her neck.

Allowing him to push her gently on the bed more, Helga wrapped one leg around his waist. "I know that we'll keep dealing with the Ruth's of this world."

"Indeed and whatever male who wants your attention." He couldn't stop roaming his hand up her leg. "We'll deal with it as it comes. Just know that I'll remain with you for a very long time."

She felt the button of her shorts loosen up. "Yes you will if you manage to get me pregnant with all this sex." She chuckled softly as he started to pull her shorts down.

"Oh we don't have time for all of that. I just want desert." Removing her shorts and underwear, Arnold positioned himself. "I know you won't object."

Feeling his hot breath against her, Helga gasped softly as her hand clutched at his blanket. Her head went back with the constant twirling he was doing. "Arnold." She breathed softly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda had been avoiding Curly since she came back to school. She found it wasn't too hard when you just stay within the person's line of vision. All you have to do is surround yourself with your group and that was it. At lunch she was busy sketching so that even helped.

Brainy busied himself on the phone with Sienna. Occasional smiles graced his face while he continued texting. It was a strong relationship in his opinion even as he considered other relationships around him. They had their first fight in a long time about the nature of articles and how to go about them. He didn't mind the natural ire in her expression as she passionately argued her side. He didn't mind the occasional challenges she would set up when she was too stressed in her life, and all she wanted to do was let go. He never will mind how she would tackle him to the ground before cheering on her spoils. Brainy loved her facets and loved that when he spoke to her, it felt like he was making love to her brain itself. She is his perfection.

Gerald wrapped his arms around Phoebe. Chin resting lightly on her shoulder as she read had him smiling warmly at the sound of her voice. He hoped that they can make it through college together. Oh he wasn't blind that they may be separated by states, he just hoped to be one of those high school couples that do make it together. He sniffed the lavender in her hair as he unabashedly sighed in contentment. Whispering in her ear something private that had her smiling, gave his heart a warming feel.

Thinking privately about Toby, Patty was ignoring her friends in favor of her thoughts. He grew frustrated with his physical therapy yesterday on his arms. While his leg seems to be doing surprisingly well, it is his arms in question. He had some movability now compared to before. She continued to encourage him while telling him that this won't be forever. Toby listened till more sweat poured out of him. He hated to be viewed as weak and didn't want to be seen like that in front of her. Patty had to remind him that she'll never view him as weak unless he just gives up. Finally she had to ask him what is really going on in his head right now.

 _Toby seemed grateful that the therapist took the time to leave the area leaving them both alone for now. His eyes appeared almost pitiful as he looked towards her own eyes. "What if I don't get the full range of my movements back? How will I hold you on my own? That is what is going through my mind, Patty. I just love putting my arms around you."_

 _Getting on her knees, Patty wrapped her arms around his neck. "You will get that and we'll celebrate it. I believe in you, Toby."_

Closing her eyes at the very brief memory, Patty had to fight off any tears from emerging. She didn't need the questions.

Curly just listened to the different chattering before the bell rang. Getting up he went immediately to Rhonda. "May I talk to you?"

"We have class to get to." Rhonda pointed out in the obvious as she continued to walk. "Besides, I have nothing to say to you right now."

"I just want to apologize to you for how I treated you." He quickly grew frustrated with her walking as briskly as she was. She was obviously determined to ignore him. "Please I don't know why I said it and I just want to apologize."

Pausing, Rhonda took the time to turn towards him. Her features were schooled right now to one expression. An expression that didn't want her to not only stress her head out more, and that of some mild contempt at him. "Until you realize why you said why you said it, than don't speak to me." It was firm. Resolute as she turned away from him to leave. She knew exactly how she felt for him, and he hurt her deeply. Now she wanted to know what gave him the right to treat her like those girls did.

Curly stood there watching her disappear through the doors. His mouth slightly open as many thoughts filled his head. What could he say to her?

"You were jealous of Lorenzo so you took it out on her."

He turned to his deep voice as he didn't realize that Brainy was still lingering behind them all. Curly didn't take offense to what he just said, he was surprised at the assumption. "I'm not jealous."

Brainy tilted his head. "And I hardly talked when I was younger." He pointed out hoping that Curly would catch his drift.

He released a huff of air from his lungs. "I don't know what to say right now. Am I jealous or aren't I? How do I really feel about her when all I can do is visit her late at night while she's sleeping? How I had to drive things home to her when she use to be such a big ass brat before. How I have given her flowers and helped her out to get out of that stupid arrangement she was in." He started to state rather than question which ultimately gave him his answer.

Brainy saw the clarity happening to his friend. "At least I wasn't the only one to visit the person I was in love with."

Curly tilted his head in question. "Sienna?"

"Helga." Brainy held a crooked smile on his face. "This was a long time ago. I use to sneak up to her and didn't mind getting punched. I used to sneak into her bedroom at night to watch her sleep. I found it peaceful. I thought she was so beautiful. Still is."

"So I'm a stalker as well." Curly kinda felt odd about that.

Shaking his head, Brainy smirked. "No. You are just feeling strongly for someone. I think a bit more stronger than how you felt for Helga."

Hearing the bell ring, Curly cursed. "I'm still figuring out things."

"Well don't take too long or else it will be taken away from you." He warned lightly as they both headed inside the building.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On friday after the game, the team went to one of the players house to celebrate their win. In the sprawling house, kids were everywhere unsupervised. Most of the single players on the team were flirting around and some were hooking up with random girls. Beer was being served by someone who snuck a keg in. Something that not a lot of people were participating in.

"Hey Pataki! Shortman!" Sam called out with a couple of drinks in hand. Laughing and spilling some liquid on the ground he finally made it up to them. "Have a drink on me."

Glancing down at the fresh wet mark on his shirt, Helga shook her head. "Nah! I don't touch the stuff."

Bowing his head as he downed her cup, Sam shoved the other one towards Arnold. "Come on man. Drink!"

Arnold eyed the drink with some mild distaste. He shook his head before someone handed him a Yahoo soda. Helga received the same thing. After that things went a little fuzzy for him. He found himself laying down on a bed with a hand raking his skin. He made a face finding that it was a very unfamiliar touch even while he heard a humming. This wasn't Helga, so where is she?

Separated from Arnold due to needing to take a phone call from her mom, Helga asked many where Arnold was. Some pointed her to a wall. Some pointed to someone else that wasn't him at all. Walking over to the guys she asked them if they've seen him, but Stinky, Sid, and Harold were no help.

"Drunk idiots." Grabbing Sid roughly by the arm she brought him closer to her. "You guys think about driving and I will kill you myself." Pushing him back towards Harold, Helga left the lower area to head upstairs. "Gonna have to call a cab company to come here to grab these idiots." She murmured in distaste.

Opening up one room there was a couple already in there having sex so she closed that door quickly. Another room she was cursed out. Well she assumed they were cursing at her, it was so hard to tell when drunk people slurred their words too heavily.

His eyes were not focusing well still. He pushed the person away as best as he could while swearing he was calling for Helga. Who is this person? Feeling the fingernails brush up the hem of his shirt to reveal his abs, Arnold pushed away only to feel the dizzying affect of whatever was going on with him. He just drank soda tonight. Did someone spike that?

"Shhh." The person bided him to obey even as he felt a tug at his waist band. Humming began once more from the person.

"Stopfff." He sputtered. He felt like he was about to throw up. Perhaps he should to get rid of whatever was wrong with him. He tried to fix his thoughts on Helga or even Gerald to help him out. "Getfff offt me." I was really slurring my speech. "Neef Helga nowft."

"Shh." The person repeated a bit more firmly.

He felt his zipper getting undone. Arnold swiped at the person to get them to stop but the slap landed him on the bed. He began to struggle as best as possible before he felt a pulling of my pants before a suffering sound.

"Bitch." Helga's voice hissed.

Arnold floundered on the bed and could make out something about the blurs. One with golden hair. The other with darker hair. Arnold heard how angry Helga was. "Helga helpft me."

Helga turned her attention briefly towards Arnold to see that he didn't look write or sound right. He hadn't drank at all except for soda's. Turning her head back to Ruth, Helga narrowed her eyes. "What did you do to him bitch?" I pushed her roughly.

Ruth? His thoughts were alarmed. If she was this desperate to be with him and to make up lies, Arnold had to stop Helga. "Helga let her goftel."

"No! What did you give him to make him like this?" Helga brought her closer to her by grabbing her by her skanky straps. "Tell me!"

Ruth's eyes were large before she began to laugh. "I should of given him X. What I gave him is something my neighbor provides me when I want to party."

Pushing her away, Helga watched as she slowly stood up. "And what is that?"

"Chloral Hydrate." Ruth scoffed at her.

"Why Arnold?" Helga kept an eye on Arnold to check how he was doing.

She smirked as a slight huff of air escaped her lips like a laugh. "He'll be rich one day with what he's doing for your company."

"So you marked him." Helga shook her head as she went towards Arnold to place a gentle hand on him. "When did you slip it into his drink?"

Ruth eyed her prize before flitting her eyes back to Helga. "Drunk idiots wanting another drink for their captain. I just dropped it in. Not like you can prove it. Still I think I'll be off." Her eyes went towards Arnold. "I'll see you later lover."

Lifting up her phone, Helga played her recording of Ruth's voice. She loved this little memo taker on her phone. After she was done she sent it to her home computer. "I guess I'll be seeing your ass in court darling."

"You attacked me. I'll see you in court for that." Ruth told her stepping back into the room.

Lifting her eyebrow up, Helga felt so smug right now. "Prove it."

Arnold could only assume that Ruth stormed out of there by how heavy her feet sounded. "Helga, I don't feel so good."

Getting on the bed to check him out, Helga pursed her lips. "I know Gerald and Phoebe are still around. I'm taking you to the hospital to get your stomach pumped." Lifting up her phone she dialed Phoebe. "Hey Pheebs. Grab Gerald and come upstairs. We have to bring Arnold to the hospital now." Hanging up she gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"Wuv youtf." Feeling a kiss on his lips, Arnold smiled knowing he'll always know her touch anywheres.

After getting his stomach pumped at the hospital, Arnold was allowed to go home under the care of his mother and father. Being placed in his bed, Arnold fell asleep happily. After calling her parents to tell them everything, Helga stayed over just to make sure. Slipping into bed with him, Helga was instantly brought into an embrace.

"Angel." He whispered in his sleep. "I know your touch at any time."

Helga smiled at his loving words before drifting off to sleep. He kept apologizing in the hospital, but she didn't want to hear any of it knowing he wasn't at fault. She trusted him.

* * *

 **We brought Ruth back into the picture. Ruth is lying to Sid about Arnold. It is fairly obvious that now that Arnold is working for the Pataki's and his programs are hitting strides she just wants to cash in. We all know there are desperate people out there.**

 **We are in need of more chapters. We did write one chapter out and we'll post it some time during the week. We have been a little stuck on things to write about. We have our outlines but we are still mulling them over.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Yeah it might of seemed harsh that Rhonda couldn't just out right forgiven Curly for what he said, but she is in love with him and felt his words more strongly. Don't worry about it all because it will all be good in the end. As for Ruth we may give her the most dingiest community service around to have to deal with for what she tried to attempt.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. Also I'm glad that I finally get to work this next week. I have the nastiest cough around from this lung infection but at least I'm getting much better. :)**

* * *

She felt a hand creeping up her shirt. She snickered as he placed his hand on her right breast before his head nuzzled against her other. Glancing down to look at him was a bit of a mistake when his wild tufts of hair tickled her nose. She laughed more even as he lifted her shirt up to take his prize.

"I can wake up like this more often." He murmured as his head lifted up to kiss her on the mouth. His tongue entered her mouth to begin a slow languid tango with her.

Helga felt him easily parting her legs while he moved to get on top of her. Feeling his excitement she willingly surrendered till she heard the sound of footsteps heading in their direction. Pushing him away she whispered that someone was coming and rolled over towards him.

Arnold grunted at his predicament as the door slowly opened making him cover them up with a sheet. Lifting his head up to see his mom coming in, he waved at her. "Morning mom."

Seeing Helga laying in bed with her son, Stella hoped that they used protection if they have gotten that far in their relationship. Seeing Helga turn her head to greet her, Stella continued to walk forward. "How are you feeling, Arnold?"

"Decent. I rested." He replied easily. "Nothing major to report."

Stella looked to Helga to confirm his answer.

"He woke up a little before me. Nothing strange to report." Helga confirmed before yawning away.

"Perhaps it is best tonight that you skip this art show. I'm certain your friend will understand." Stella told him after some thought.

Sitting up, Arnold shook his head. "I'm still going to support our friend. I'm fine, mom."

Laying on her back, Helga listened to the back and forth of mother and son discussing whether he should really go or not. She even heard more implications of what might happen to him if he does go. Helga had to admit that she almost gave, Stella an award for most over imaginative mother of the year award. When it was all said and done, Helga rolled out of bed.

"Well that was entertaining and all, but I'm gonna head home where my clothes have been sleeping in the closet all this time." Moving over to slip her pants back on, Helga had to laugh at how he was trying to pull her back into bed. Fuck he was too cute. "Enlisting Dark Arnold again?"

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Arnold pulled her to him. He positioned her between his legs while his arms entwined to wrap around her. "Mmmmhmmm. Want to head to Dino Land to enjoy that ride once more?" He purred into her neck.

Her breath caught in her throat as he decided to pantomime the whole thing for her. "What if I get pregnant too soon?" She whispered. They've been having so much sex lately that sometimes she had to buy a pregnancy test just to make sure.

One hand went to her abdomen while the other slid down between her thighs. "I'll be there every step of the way." He kissed the back of her neck. "I'm marrying you."

He always held such power over her even when she was so young. Helga panted at what he was doing with his hand. Her eyes opened up to look at the door. The unlocked door. She felt less riskier doing this inside her own vehicle. "Arnold." Her voice slightly strangled.

Arnold smiled at what he could do with his past tormentor. The way she bucked against him had him grinning. "I believe you have always had me since pre-school."

"How do you figure?" Her voice was breathy as she spoke.

He kissed her ear. "Because even though you turned into my tormentor, I could never stay away from you." He brought himself deeper inside of her. "I was always drawn to you." His other hand moved up her shirt to enjoy the feeling of her chest. "When grandma taught me karate and I felt powerful, I didn't want to meet up with you."

She remembered what he did in the hallway. How concerned she was thinking that Arnold changed completely. "Why?"

Expertly he moved her to lay on her back while still maintaining what he was doing with his other hand. He loved how seductive she appeared. Her hair spread out wildly. Those half lidded eyes full of lust. That pouty mouth begging for attention. "Because as much as you tormented me, Helga." He came closer to her. "I never ever want to hurt you."

Helga couldn't speak even after they passionately kissed. She stayed entranced by him. The boy that grew into a man was part of her life's blood. He weakened her as well as strengthened her. This was her, Arnold.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sid, Stinky, and Harold were taking full advantage of the hors d'oeuvre's they were passing around. All three were dressed in suits with, Sid and Harold's being the only ones fitting illy. Stinky's looked like it came from the 50's. They looked at the art while, Sid and Stinky ogled the women that were in there.

"Boy howdy there are some fine looking women here." Sid commented as he looked at a blonde from the backside wearing a blue dress. While he hadn't seen her from the front yet, he wasn't complaining about the view from the back. "I'm thinking of asking that honey out."

Harold having seen the blonde from the front had a clear feeling that, Sid didn't. "Yeah go ahead. I dare you." He quietly snickered at the thought of a possible show.

"Yeah! Go for it, Sid." Stinky urged his best friend. "Tell me how it goes."

Checking to see if he looked presentable, Sid strolled over to the blonde. No panty lines meant she wasn't wearing underwear making him wish he put a mirror on his shoes. Clearing his throat he thought to present himself as a mature person. "This art speaks to one of untold horror masked under supreme happiness. A happiness that is truly false." The blonde nodded. "My name is Sid. May I ask you what your name is?"

There was a scoff from her. "Yeah I know, you basket case." Turning to face him, Helga crossed her arms. "What the hell was that crock you were spilling out?"

Sputtering, Sid took a step back. "Oh god I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you." His eyes got big. "Don't tell Arnold."

Tilting her head, Helga narrowed her eyes. "I think you have to worry more about me than him."

Hearing laughter from Harold, Sid glared at him. That shit knew it was Helga? Taking a deep breath, Sid stepped back again to find himself against another person. "Sorry. Sorry." Turning to the person it was none other than, Arnold. "I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

Arnold wasn't even phased as his attention went to his girlfriend. "Was he hitting on you again?"

Adopting his voice from before, Helga decided to mock Sid. "This art speaks to one of untold horror masked under supreme happiness. A happiness that is truly false." Resuming her natural tone of voice, she added, "You guessed it."

Smirking while letting out a quiet chuckle, Arnold went to Helga's side. "Will you stop hitting on Helga?"

"I didn't know. I swear it." Sid told him as he held his hands out in front of him. "I only saw her from behind." Without a second thought he blurted it out. "It is a really nice back side."

Helga raised her eyebrow up. "That's his backside, bucko."

Arnold grinned at her. "She's right." Kissing her temple he continued, "Rhonda wants you to come over now since her collection will be revealed soon."

Nodding her head, Helga stepped forward to give Sid's chest a nice pat on it with her hand. "I won't kill you. This time." Raising her fist up for emphasis, Helga and Arnold left him to go to Rhonda.

Releasing a breath of air he had no idea he was holding, Sid wandered back over to, Stinky and Harold. "You could of told me, Harold."

"Yeah but it wouldn't be quite as much fun. Ha ha! She really got you." Harold pointed out like he was in grade school again. As he laughed he had no idea that Patty stepped up towards them.

"Really? You can't behave in an art gallery? Harold, I'm a little disappointed in you." Shaking her head, Patty went off to look at some more art. She wished that Toby came, but he wasn't feeling up to crowds.

Bowing his head a bit, Harold than went after her seeing that she was alone. "Hey Patty. Where's Toby?"

"Home. He isn't up for anything like this." Patty didn't want to tell him what was really going on with her relationship with Toby. It was more down than up since the shootings.

He could tell that something more was up, but thought not to voice it right now. "Well that's understandable. How are you doing?"

Pausing in thought, Patty stopped in front of a painting of just a door. "Oh I'm fine."

Hearing the sadness in her voice, Harold turned to her. "Patty. I've known you long enough to know that you are just saying that. What's wrong with you?"

Patty really didn't want to say anything that was bothering her. "I'm fine. I'm just tired is all."

He didn't want to push her into saying something. Harold didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was. "Well I just want you to know that you can always talk to me."

She appreciated him saying that as she turned back to the painting. It was a lackluster painting of just a door with a price tag of $5,000.00. If someone wants to buy that than they are fools.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nadine tried to ease Rhonda's nerves before they revealed the entire collection. She was much too stoned face at the present time so with Nadine and Sheena they tried to ease her mind. Phoebe tried to get her to do some relaxing techniques. When Helga came over she made a joke that at least brought Rhonda out of her trance.

"Thanks guys. I'm just nervous. What if they hate it? Sure they photograph well, but what about in person?" Rhonda looked at all her 23 pieces. She had a few more in the works so she just hoped and prayed for the best.

Bianca stepped forward. "They won't dear. They'll love them all." Tapping her finger gently on her nose, she smiled. "I have a very special guest here for you that I'll be introducing you to later."

"Who?"

"It's a surprise. Now let me introduce you since so many have been waiting anxiously." Bianca never did this before so she thought that this should prove how much she valued, Rhonda's work.

Rhonda watched her leave before turning to the girls. "I really couldn't do this without all of you. Thanks."

"You'll do great." Nadine told her. "I did actually enjoy lending a hand in this task."

Hearing the other girls say a few words to her, Rhonda heard her name. Her breath hitched as she wandered out to stand there next to Bianca. There were the rest of her friends standing there. Other patrons. She opened up her mouth to speak hoping she didn't make a fool of herself.

"Hello and thank you all for coming. My name is Rhonda and I'm honored to have my collection shown here at this beautiful art gallery." She smiled mostly to keep herself buoyed in place. "With the help of my wonderful friends, I want my collection to help raise awareness to the environment, and to help mankind with my small contribution." She paused mostly to steady herself. "I won't bore you with a long speech so I hope you all enjoy my work."

With that the partition opened behind her where slowly one by one was being encased in its very own spotlight. The first one at the forefront was her first creation. Rhonda listened to the enamored voices of some people she never met before. She studied the faces of her own friends who haven't seen this in its very own entirety. Stepping aside, Rhonda watched as people began to look at all of her designs.

Pretty soon she was questioned by so many which was entirely too overwhelming until, Bianca stepped forward with a gentleman introducing him from the San Francisco Arts College. Talking to him she felt energized once more as it turned out to be a very promising talk.

Curly stepped closer to his grandmother even as his attention stayed on a beaming, Rhonda. She appeared so beautiful tonight as she wore a signature red dress. It wasn't lost on him that Lorenzo continued to buzz himself her way throughout the evening. His grandmother clicked her tongue making it known that she'll probably impart some wisdom on him.

"Who is she talking to?" Curly inquired as his attention stayed on, Rhonda.

Bianca smirked. "Dean of Admissions from San Francisco Art College. I brought Raymond here to personally meet up with Rhonda. They are highly interested in her there." Turning her head to her grandson she tilted her head. "Have you told her how you felt?"

"No, because I have no idea."

Snorting at him, Bianca turned her attention back to where it originally was. "Because you have been busy tooling around with floozies." Her voice almost full of malice. "You went downhill after Helga. Stephanie was a doll, but that Lindsey character was a floozy. That other girl you went out with, the one after this Lindsey girl too."

He shouldn't of been surprised, but he was. "How do you know all of this?"

"I know everything that goes on in Hillwood." Turning back to him, Bianca leveled him with a look of pure seriousness. "You know how you feel for this one behind me. Time to fess up to your emotions or lose that girl forever to some other who doesn't deserve her."

Thanking Raymond, Rhonda couldn't believe it. She just accepted to go to that school. Telling her friends she than went to, Bianca. "Bianca." Rhonda didn't mind that she interrupted her with Curly. "Thank you so much with bringing him here. I appreciate everything that you've done for me."

Placing a gentle hand under her chin, Bianca lifted it up slightly. "That is no problem. Now tell me what your answer is to him."

Rhonda couldn't help the full smile on her face. She was ecstatic. "I accepted. I'll be heading to San Francisco." Scanning the crowd for her parents she soon spotted them. "I have to tell them. Thank you again."

Bianca chuckled at the raven haired girls energy as she made a beeline to her parents. "She'll be gone soon." Turning her head to Curly she noticed a depressed appearance set in. "She'll be in California. There are plenty of good looking males there."

He hated to be rude to his grandmother, but Curly decided to walk away from her as his thoughts circled around Rhonda leaving after graduation. His head turned to see her parents actually hugging her before she ended up elsewhere talking to Lorenzo. His lips formed a bitter line as he watched them both speak.

"That's really great news, Rhonda. I'm so happy you accepted." Lorenzo told her happily. "Just imagine all that you'll do even after."

Rhonda wanted to expand herself to learn more about the digital form. "I am and I'm getting excited."

Letting the conversation become a lull, Lorenzo thought to ask his question he had been thinking about for a little while. "Rhonda, I'm wondering if you would like to be my date for prom. I'll pick you up in a limo and I'm certain you'll have fun. So will you be my date?"

"Sure, but as friends." She smiled. "I don't want to get involved like that when so much has changed about me." She had to be frank with him. After he told her how he truly felt about her, Rhonda just didn't feel the same anymore. "Will that be fine?"

Lorenzo smiled at her wishing now that she would want something more with him. Since she changed into a person he could respect more, all he could do was think about her. "Sure. It'll be fine." He still hoped she would change her mind. "If you need a date for your prom than you can ask me."

She appreciated it greatly. "I'll hold you to that then." She told him as she pointed a finger at him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sienna stared at the purple frock the most. To try one of these on had to be a feat in itself. She can spot the delicacy in the fabric itself. The stitching was strong looking from what she could determine, but it amazed her it was able to be placed in the outfit without tearing it apart. In truth the pieces were remarkable in person. Most were thought provoking.

Brainy slid his hand around her waist just to kiss her neck. "This one your favorite?"

"Yes. You know how I love purple." Closing her eyes feeling him encircle her with both his arms, Sienna moaned. "Will it be terrible if we leave just so you can undress me?"

"That is never terrible." Kissing her ear, Brainy whispered, "Want to leave now?"

"Fuck yes." Removing him away from her, Sienna grabbed his hand to tug him out of there. She just always had to have her alone time with him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Curly finally approached Rhonda as she stood much farther away from the crowd. She appeared so tired as her eyes became half lidded. Her leaning against the wall as she didn't care about propriety anymore. Her hand curled around her glass as if fighting to keep it up. Her eyes lifted up lazily to him and he spotted an unshielded moment that he has seen many times before when she was so tired.

"You aching to leave here?" He asked out of concern.

She nodded lazily. "Yes, but I wouldn't mind something indulging before heading off to the house. Something I hardly eat, but truly desire."

His interest was peaked. He came closer. "And that is?"

"A big fat juicy cheeseburger." To show him what she meant she held up her hands to show how big she wanted her burger to be. "I just want something greasy so badly. I believe I will climax really hard if I get a great burger in my belly."

Curly's pulse jumped at the thought of her in that position. Her body glistening as he pleasured her, but as soon as he thought that he stopped himself. "So you are really heading to California."

Rhonda smiled just a bit in satisfaction. "Yes. I'll be out of this town for good after that. My friends might be here and my family, but after recent events I just don't belong here. I will come back during Christmas and maybe Thanksgiving." Her mind was beginning to shut off. "Other than that I'll be out there somewhere's trying to make something more of myself."

The thought of her being gone hurt. To have her truly gone would surely pain him. He had known her since they were 3. "What about Lorenzo?" Why did he have to ask her this question?

She sniffed the air. "We are just friends. He did ask me to prom and I said yes. I told him that it is as friends only. I'm not interested in him like that. He said if I don't have a date to my prom than he would love to go." She paused in thought. "The thing is that I don't know if I want to go."

"Why not?"

Rhonda knew he would be at the prom with some other bimbo. Why would she want to watch that? "Not worth it to me." It was her honest answer. "I'm certain you'll ask either Gloria or some other girl that's the same as her to prom." She wasn't meaning to make a stabbing comment, but she did.

"How did you know about her?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please. The girl is a talker in the bathroom. Lindsey and her had to agree how well hung you are. They didn't speak together, but they certainly do sound alike." Now she made a more stabbing comment than the previous one. "Glad you aren't interested in me because I would have to respectively decline due to wanting the guys I'm with with more healthier choices previously. Helga was the most healthy choice. I respect you there. Stephanie is all right. The others are in the not so much category."

Curly glared at her. "And your choices are spectacular?"

She lowered her voice more. "You telling me that Arnold and Lorenzo are male bimbo's?"

He glanced away seeing her point. "I only said that thing I said because I was..." He felt ashamed once more as he thought of her unconscious form laying on the tarmac.

Rhonda poked him gently due to him freezing up. Seeing him not move she felt his forehead to find it hot. Concerned, Rhonda placed a hand on his shoulder. "Curly say something. You are starting to scare me."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. He had to force that image away from his thoughts. "Jealous. I was jealous and cause of that you left and got hurt and I blame myself for you being hurt. I've been hating myself so much since then that I thought to kill myself slowly by doing something stupid."

She turned her head slightly to eye him. "So you did Gloria? That was your something stupid?" She scratched her temple. "What were you hoping for an STD?"

"Well I'm not always smart." Curly sighed as he looked down. "I keep seeing you laying there hurt and I hate myself for it."

Rhonda should of been thrilled he was jealous which meant he had some sort of feelings for her, but she wasn't staying here in Hillwood anymore. "Don't beat yourself up like that. Sure I wanted to know why you said what you said, but it is those girls faults that I was hurt. I was hurt by what you implied so I guess I'll take your answer for what it is." She shook her head. "I really don't want to stay mad forever."

Was she gonna gloss over the fact that he was jealous? Why was she glossing over that? He wanted to verbalize it so badly, but he thought to ask her instead. "Wanna get the gang so we can all grab a hamburger?"

Smiling at that question, Rhonda affirmed the answer quickly with a nod of her head. She wanted to get out of there so badly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the retro diner they got the largest booth they had in the place. All squeezed in every was talking about tonight while congratulating Rhonda on the show. It felt like a good evening as they soon started to shoot the breeze about anything as the food was placed in front of them. Rhonda and Helga couldn't help but eat up like they haven't eaten in days. Arnold and Gerald were talking about sports even as light moaning was heard from the girls which quieted the guys up.

Sid paused as he studied Helga's face in pure ecstasy as she ate. He knew he should of been looking at someone as free as Rhonda, but Helga continued to bring up these wet dreams in his still adolescent mind. "I wish I was that burger right now." He whispered to Stinky.

Looking at his pretend ex-girlfriend from 4th grade, Stinky's mouth hung open. "And how."

Unaware and uncaring of anyone else's attention, Helga continued to make love to her hamburger even with Arnold's hand on her lap. Sure she hoped this would drive him crazy, but was somewhat afraid that Sid was getting his hormones in a tizzy. Placing her burger down, Helga lifted her straw up to her lips, gave Arnold a meaningful look, before resuming her meal. Feeling a squeeze on her leg she knew he got her meaning very well.

As for Curly he was having a hard time maintaining himself. Rhonda looked perfect as she sat there eating her hamburger. Listening to her quiet moans had him wishing for something else to happen, but he had to halt the blood from rushing fast below his waist. How he wanted to grab her and demand that she do that only for him alone. Still as it was, Rhonda was leaving Hillwood while he had no clue which school he'll be heading off to yet.

As for Gerald he flung a fry at Sid's head to stop him from lustfully staring at Helga. "Hey man. Stop that."

"What? I'm not doing anything." Sid told him when he flung the fry back at him.

Leaning back to place his arm around Phoebe, Gerald looked at him cooly. "Right..." He dragged the word out. "Is that why you have been staring at Helga with your mouth wide open all this time or is that you catching flies?"

Stopping mid-chew, Helga appeared surprised before settling down to continue to eat. Why stop when the food was this good? Let Arnold handle it.

Arnold whispered in her ear before addressing him. "You know Helga here has the power to suspend you without pay for harassing her, don't you?" That hit him on the head as he listened to Sid apologize.

"Oh gosh no. I'm sorry Helga. You wouldn't do that, would you?" Sid clasped his hands together to plead with her. "I won't do that anymore."

"Yeah you will." She told him nonchalantly. "Also I'm within right to do just that. I got you this job out of the goodness of my heart so I can do as I please."

His eyes went wide at that as he continued to plead to her. "I need this job. My dad will kill me. Oh please. Please."

Turning her head to Arnold she just shrugged her shoulder. "Arnold and I are going to take off. Let me have you take a sexual harassment course monday at work." Handing the money to Phoebe for safe keeping, Helga and him made their way out of the booth. "It'll be the highlight of your week."

Laughing at their friend's predicament, Rhonda flung a fry at him herself. "Serves you right for thinking you are this big shot lothario."

"What's a lothario?" Sid inquired as his thoughts went back to what Helga just said to him.

"A womanizer." Curly answered calmly.

Sid glanced around the entire table. "Am I that?"

Phoebe adjusted her glasses. "I can name on more than one certain occasion you felt the need to hit on one of us in the group just to try to satisfy your needs."

Gerald felt intrigued. "Has he done this to you mama?"

"Yes, Gerald. That was just at least twice. With Rhonda a bit more than that and with Helga plenty more aggressive acts of flirtations with. All of those in the presence of Arnold." Phoebe calmly responded.

"Mmm mmmm mmmm. Doing that in front of my main man is certainly tacky, Sid. Women don't want to be treated like trophies. They are gifts that must be cherished at all times. Respected." Gerald informed him. "Loved."

Phoebe smiled at her boyfriend. "Just treat women with respect and learn not to lear at them like a letch."

Sid nodded his head in understanding before he resumed his eating. He only got lucky with Ruth simply because she wanted to be with Arnold. Sometimes he wondered if he'll just die alone.


	50. Chapter 50

**We'll bring up that whole deal with that sexual harassment course later, Nep2uune. That was my bad there.**

* * *

Rhonda wasn't about to bother with buying a dress when she can simply make it herself. She spent time thinking out her upcoming prom dress in what she felt was in startling detail. Each seam. Each bit of fabric. The exact inches how the hem will be. So much felt to be involved as she felt this sudden fever to entice herself in her mind. The continued buzz about her work. Her excitement of heading to a new city to explore herself more. She loved it.

And yet she hated it.

Curly may of admitted that he was jealous to have said what he said to her, but it felt so dead now. Not her feelings for him. Just how he said it. He spoke it in a way that didn't hold much hope for her so she dismissed it. It hurt to do so, but she had to continue her path to self discovery.

She smiled down at her current path enjoying it very much. Her heart seemed to swell more. She was finally in love with herself again. She felt more improved than ever. She felt worthy, but not obnoxiously so.

Glancing around her old room, Rhonda almost got up to dance. It felt like a part of her old self was hiding in a corner for such a long length of time that it ran to her as soon as her furniture was set down. She couldn't help the grin on her face. Her old room. Sure she'll miss the garden in the previous residence, but for now this was her. It felt like it was wrapping her up in its loving embrace.

"I'm back." She whispered to her drawing.

Since the show, she also had 20 more designs laying in wait to be done. Life felt good.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been some time since the show. Some time that even Helga knew that Rhonda told the girls that the reason why Curly said what he said was because he was jealous. Many of the girls wondered why she was still going to prom with Lorenzo, but Rhonda's attitude showed some disappointment that Helga was able to read.

He spoke like he was disinterested in her instead of interested.

Helga could understand how that is. When Arnold said something about the heat of the moment when she first confessed her own feelings, Helga felt agony as well as relief. She knew that everyone else would dismiss her for having feelings for him, and at the time it hurt to see Arnold appear hopeful that she would say it was that; The heat of the moment.

At least she has him now. At least she has the boy she had fallen in love with when she was 3. At least all the waiting was all worth in in the end.

Now though she was sitting on the couch with her ex as he appeared distraught. Helga had a feeling what it was. Curly did continue to eye Rhonda when they ate after her show. He always was looking at her when she wasn't looking herself. Helga had a feeling he would of either gone to, Arnold or maybe Gerald. Now he was here in her house looking a bit stressed.

She peered at the time to roll her eyes. "You might need to start talking to me seeing as I have a date tonight."

Curly rang his hands around. "I don't want her to leave and never return back."

"Obviously you are talking about, Rhonda. Proceed." Helga deadpanned with a wave of her hand.

Adjusting his glasses to take in his ex, Curly needed to say it. "Wanna call it quits with Arnold to be with me again?"

"No."

"Why?"

Helga almost hit him on his knee. "Because what you are seeing with Rhonda is similar to her old self, but far better. A version that, I myself, won't want to strangle. A version that you have been in love with since you met her." She fixed him with a piercing stare just so he can understand her words. "How do you feel about her right now?"

Curly's shoulders sagged. "I don't know."

"And yet you acted jealous when you heard that Lorenzo is talking to her again."

It felt like he was talking to his conscious right now as he spoke to, Helga. It was almost infuriating. He thought of each moment with her since she began to improve herself. Thought of her running to him when she needed help. Thinking of sharing the same bed with her that one night felt great actually. "I don't like the thought of never seeing her again. I'm afraid that once she leaves I'll never see her again."

Resting her head against her hand, Helga warmly smiled at him. "That won't happen."

"How?"

"Because just like I'm connected to Arnold. Just like how Phoebe and Gerald are connected. So are you and Rhonda. Why else do you think she was being such a pain to you when she was this all mighty bitch? She always needed your attention. You both seek it out. You have to admit that." Helga said bluntly. "Think about it."

He did and he had to agree that she was correct in her assumption. As much as he was annoyed with it, he didn't mind it just the same. He thought of that long silky dark hair of hers. That olive skin. Those lips he had only touched once a long time ago. He sighed. "She is going to prom with Lorenzo tonight."

"So?" Helga almost rolled her eyes. "You letting that stop you with how you feel about her? Did that ever stop you from breaking in somewheres or sneaking in? Nope. Better to let her know how you feel about her or not."

Curly studied Helga as he came closer. He checked the time to know that most proms start close to this hour. "Where is it being held?"

A smirk grew on her face as her finger tapped him gently on the tip of his nose. "Think rich and pretentious with an ounce of unicorn stuffed up your bum."

The Carlisle Hotel. Excited, Curly kissed her on the cheek. "You're the best, Helga."

"Yeah I know. Now go get your girl." Helga told him as she watched him run out of her house. Seeing James enter the living room she had to grin at him. "Did you enjoy talking to my sister on Skype?"

James blushed at being caught. Helga didn't care since she trusted the man. Standing up, Helga walked past him telling him to always treat Olga right. Really she didn't need to warn him. James is a good person.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Her feet were becoming sore while she wanted to remain mobile. Lorenzo continued to flirt with her more heavily as the minutes went by. Rhonda smiled at him each time politely as they conversed and as they danced. She had so many kisses on her cheeks from him, Rhonda wondered if she had his lips marking his place. She had never been annoyed with him before, but now she felt the need to be. She told him she was coming here as his friend, but he was treating her as if she was his girlfriend.

His hand brushed down her side loving the softness of her fabric. Lorenzo chanced to look down to take in that high slit on the side of her leg. Her personality improved so much after the last time they saw one another, that he continued to keep falling for her. He also noticed how different her body became.

As the music changed into something slow, Lorenzo loved bringing her closer to him. How he remembered their times together in bed. He kissed her temple while his hand went up her back in a sensual way. "I'm falling for you." He whispered in her ear.

Rhonda shut her eyes wishing it was Curly saying this to her. She fought the weakness within her in not wanting to cry. "Lorenzo, please." She pleaded silently.

He wouldn't let her stop him though. "I love what has happened with you. I found myself falling in love with you."

This pained her to hear because she couldn't return these feelings. "I only feel friendship for you."

Lorenzo knew he could conquer this feeling of hers. "Give me more time and I know you'll feel the same."

She pulled away slightly to give a gentle shake of her head. "We are friends, right?"

His hand brushed her arm. He wanted to see the goosebumps she use to produce before when they were fooling around together back then. There was nothing. "Yes we are." He answered finally. He hoped he could get her to feel the same way for her.

"Than please don't rush me." Pulling away a little more she needed a break. "I need to head to the powder room. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Giving him a gentle smile, Rhonda made her way past the other bodies on the dance floor. Taking her clutch, she went to the powder room where she did her business, and touched up her make-up. Leaving the room, Rhonda wandered over to the other side where she snuck into a vacant room. Spotting a couch she sat down on it to take a breather.

She was aware of the distant music and some passing voices outside where she was. She became highly aware of how peaceful it was where she was. She also felt something more: Her own heartbeat.

Looking up towards the door there was a tall male standing there with a mask on him and tux. No one at that prom wore a mask so she assumed it was for where she was sitting. Getting up, Rhonda issued an apology as she made her way towards the door just to have the figure lock it behind him. Tensing up, she stepped back.

"I'm with someone and he's expecting me back any minute now." Rhonda told the person as she took another step back.

The male held out a single red rose towards her as he gracefully moved towards her. Music started to filter in their current room making her wonder what the hell is going on even as he extended his hand out.

Shaking her head, Rhonda wasn't about to dance with a stranger. "Let me go and I won't say anything."

Just as she said this she stumbled backwards. Falling down, Rhonda tried to stop herself, but found herself with his arm snaking around her to pick her up to bring her to the couch. In the dim lighting of the room she could barely make too much sense of his face seeing how it was mostly covered up with an elaborate mask which only showed his lips and eyes.

"D-don't hurt me." She stammered nervously as she continued to stare at him.

His lips claimed hers surprising her. She tried to push against him, but he was strong. She found herself making whimpering sounds while hating herself for feeling a spark. He was surprisingly gentle in his hold as he kept her secured. She felt oddly safe, but felt like she was betraying her feelings to Curly.

Making another effort to push him away from her, Rhonda finally did it. Righting herself to rush past him, her hand was caught prompting her to twirl around to hit him until she saw the face she wasn't expecting. Watched as he casually tossed the mask aside to bring her closer to him. Rhonda let him as she felt mesmerized by who truly kissed her.

His dancing was entirely graceful as he moved her around. Her memory of hearing him knowing ballet and other forms of dance, had her far more impressed as she let him lead her around. She couldn't speak.

He lifted her up in the air enjoying her hands resting on his shoulders. Placing her back down, he twirled her till he dipped her to lay her on the couch. His knee rested on the cushions as the other leg stayed rooted to the ground. Bringing himself closer to her he kissed her once more just to find her more receptive.

She opened her mouth up a little to allow him passage. Rhonda desperately wanted to taste him. It wasn't her 9 year old version where she was repulsed by him, she was now in love with him. The way it felt when his tongue entered her mouth had her instantly moaning. The way he held her made her feel wanted in so many ways. She needed an answer from him so she pushed him away a bit.

"Thad?" Rhonda was fully afraid of asking the full question. Her heart was pounding. Her knees were so weak right now as she stayed at his mercy.

His lips brushed against hers while his eyes gazed into hers. Curly was afraid too. Afraid that once she left to California this will be the last he'll see of her. True there was graduation, but still he felt like she will run away in the night.

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

The way he said it reminded her of when they were 9. She almost laughed, but she could only nod her head numbly while her answer sounded weak. "I finally fell in love with you." She giggled at that.

Grinning, Curly's lips continued to graze against hers. "Is that the truth?"

"Yes. The whole truth."

Her eyes seemed to sparkle and dance on their own in the low lights of the place. "I love you too." He told her softly.

She had no chance to fully register it as they began to kiss once more. It felt so good to finally have him. "What about college?"

"Shhh." He lifted her back up as if she was nothing so he can dance with her again. "Not now. Right now let's have this moment." He bided gently.

She didn't want to bring up Lorenzo, but she had to since she had been gone for so long. "I want this moment, but I did come here with Lorenzo."

He brought his head down to rest on her shoulder. "I know. Tomorrow do you want to go on a date?"

"Yes." She closed her eyes as a smile formed on her face. "Dance me to the door?"

Lifting his head up, Curly did so. Stopping just at the door he kissed her once more. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Bringing him down to hold him, Rhonda whispered in his ear. "You made me very happy."

His eyes closed. "You've made me happy too." Pulling away Curly took a lengthy look at her before she departed. He trusted that she wouldn't let Lorenzo do anything further with her tonight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well what the hell do you mean by that, Arnoldo?"

"Exactly what I mean, Helga. That you can be totally irrational."

"Irrational?! I'll show you the true meaning of irrational." Helga stepped away from him to make an example. Several in fact. "Wah! I want my mommy!" Switches to Sid as she insanely starts pretending to spray her surroundings. "AHHHHH germs! Quick! Kill them. Kill them." Switches to Stinky's voice. "Gawsh they darn run out of lemon pudding. My life is over oh boo hoo hoo."

Arms crossed, Arnold lightly scolded Helga. "Are you done?"

"Quite." Standing there, Helga waited on him to say the next thing he had in mind.

Meanwhile listening to this all play out was Gerald and Phoebe standing aside. Tonight was their double date and out of no where both of them started up. Gerald shook his head in disapproval while Phoebe took it not so seriously.

"Mmm mmm mmm MMMMM. I'm telling you Phoebe, they are messed up. How are they as close as they are with all this arguing?" Gerald stepped forward as, Helga and Arnold continued their argument. "Seriously can you both shut up! You've been at this for nearly ten minutes now."

Shutting up both of them looked towards their friend acting as peacekeeper. Helga rolled her eyes as she lightened up on her scowling. Arnold uncrossed his arms as his expression lessened on his face. "But Gerald." Arnold raised his finger up to speak.

Holding his hands up to halt his friend from talking, Gerald shook his head. "No, no, no, no, NO! This is supposed to be a fun evening and you both start lashing in on the other person. It's giving me a headache man. Will you both stop it."

Standing there for a few seconds longer, Helga's expression changed into a more light hearted one. "I guess Gerald is stopping us from having some hot make-up action later on, Football Head."

Chuckling, Arnold came closer to her to wrap his arm around her. "I guess so. Still it is my fault for not warning him that this happens between us."

Shoulders going slack. Mouth becoming unhinged, Gerald stood there in disbelief. "You mean you both weren't serious?" Hearing Phoebe giggling away behind him, he turned his head quickly to look at her. "Did you know about this?"

"Of course, Gerald. Helga appraised me of it early on. It's their thing." Phoebe replied innocently. "You have your singing and dancing. They have that."

"Oh Arnold I believe you broke him." Helga snickered evilly as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I believe I have." Arnold then addressed Gerald. "I'm surprised that Fuzzy Slippers didn't inform you of this."

Turning on his heel, Gerald started to walk away from the group. "Not funny." He grumbled.

"I find it funny." Helga told him as they started to follow him. "Come on, Gerald admit it."

"Admit what? That you are both sick? Yeah I admit to that." Gerald yelled back to them. Kicking a rock away from him, he continued to listen to them taunting him.

Helga rolled her eyes towards Arnold. "Admit that you are Fuzzy Slippers. I mean no one else has seen this person but you. I bet you made him up."

This old argument again. "I didn't make him up, Helga. Fuzzy Slippers is real."

Arnold couldn't help but agree with her. "You call us best buds and brothers from another mother, but you never will tell me who he is. Why not?"

Turning abruptly to face him, Gerald held out his hand. "Do you trust me or not, Arnold?"

"I do. I just want to know who this person is. I'm curious."

Sighing, Gerald shook his head. "I was sworn to secrecy."

Adjusting her glasses, Phoebe thought it was time to speak. "If I may inquire of you, Gerald, how did you meet this person?"

Gerald knew they weren't about to drop this. "I trust him. He knows a lot that goes around." He knew they wouldn't be satisfied with that. Will they be satisfied with anything? "He isn't a murderer, rapist, or thief. I just trust him." It was all he could say without revealing himself.

Helga snorted. "I bet it's Brainy. That nerd was always sneaking around when we were young."

"Stalking you." Phoebe added.

"True."

"What?" Arnold turned his attention to his girlfriend. "Brainy stalked you?"

Looking at him as if he just got there, Helga examined his head. "I told you this before. Why so shocked?"

"Did he ever see you naked?"

Her eyebrows knotted in confusion before horror set in. "Fuck I hope not! I'll kill that nerd and have to apologize to Sienna for killing her boyfriend." Turning her attention back to Gerald, Helga noticed a clear look in his eyes before he changed it to his previous expression. "It is Brainy."

"What?!" Phoebe and Arnold bellowed out at the same time.

"It is him, isn't it?" Helga stepped towards him just to see how his face gave it away. "Well that's not a surprise after all."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hearing a knock at her door, Sienna glanced out the peephole of her apartment before opening it to reveal, Helga, Arnold, Phoebe, and Gerald. Sienna noticed how cocky Helga's expression was before she called Brainy to the door.

"Why don't you guys come in." Sienna invited as she opened the door up wider. Closing the door behind them she saw Brainy coming out of the bedroom without his shirt on.

Phoebe blushed at the sight of him without his shirt on while Helga silently scanned him wondering how he was in such nice shape. She heard he works out, but couldn't quite tell with the clothes he normally wore. There it was all on display, that really nice smooth upper torso. Perfectly toned.

"Hey there... Fuzzy Slippers." Helga smirked at him as her smug look began to form more on her face again.

Brainy smirked back at her before slipping his shirt back on. Looking over to Gerald, Brainy just shrugged. "Well I wasn't the original one."

"So you are admitting it." Helga cocked her head at him. "Does Sienna know?"

"Actually not, but it is good to know he kept something secret." Sienna told her as she sat down on her couch. "Wanting to keep that air of mystery in our relationship?" She inquired of Brainy coyly.

"Of course." Brainy couldn't help his crooked smile as he looked at his girlfriend. "You'll unlock more of them in your expert way."

"Well I for one don't want to hear that part." Gerald mumbled out before resuming his natural tone. "Sorry man. Helga figured it out."

Brainy knew she would as he smiled with pride towards her. "I knew you weren't focused on Fuzzy Slippers when we were younger."

"That's because I just wanted to dismiss it as Gerald's wild tall hair back then." Helga told him honestly. "So was your dad the one previous to you?"

"Yes. Before him my grandmother and before that my great-great grandfather. We've been passing this along for the longest time." Brainy said as he sat down next to Sienna. "Most do have facts in those tales. I was always able to extract information that Gerald needed in the past to help him out better." Looking at his friends he had to add. "This should go without saying, but I do need you all to keep this secret still."

They all agreed while Helga still had some questions of her own to ask. "Can I talk to you in private, Brainy?"

Giving Sienna a kiss on the cheek he thought to bring her out into the hallway. Walking towards the very far end of the corridor, Brainy and her stopped near the emergency exit. "Yes?"

She considered him for just a brief moment before questioning him. "I know you snuck up on me in so many different ways when I was reciting stuff. My question here is this; Have you ever snuck into my bedroom or peeped in on me at any time?"

"Temptation to stay much further to see what I can see from you was given up because you wouldn't forgive me if you found out." Brainy responded truthfully. "I respected your privacy when it came to things like that, Helga." He examined her up and down. "You were my first love and continued fantasy." He loved how her lips parted. "I thought you were always perfect. Still are. I always knew you belonged with Arnold. I love Sienna with all my heart and soul, but you never forget your first love. Also you helped me know the embodiment of the perfect person I wanted to be with." He pointed towards Sienna's apartment.

It made her speechless to think that someone thought of her as perfect even when she was such an ugly child. It felt weird to her. "Sienna is a great person."

Brainy turned his head towards that apartment. "She is. High school is almost over with and soon we'll all be in college. I hope that both of us will remain together for a long time." Turns his attention back to her. "Because if not, I'm coming after you next."

Chuckling at that, Helga raised up her fist. "That's what you'll get."

Laughing as well, Brainy took some pleasure in guiding her back to the apartment. His eyes wandered down to her legs only to get hit in his arm by her. Blushing at that he could only shrug. "You really can't blame me."

"Yeah well undress your girlfriend the second we are out of here."

"I plan on doing just that." Brainy saw the door opening up to reveal his friends coming out. "Leaving already?"

"Yeah man. We don't want to ruin your evening with your gal." Gerald told him. "I'm sorry about all this."

"Don't be. Not everything can remain a secret." Brainy was a master of taking most things in stride. So as he said his good nights to his friends, he went to find himself being pressed against the wall. Excitement coursed through him as he gazed into, Sienna's eyes. "Where were we?"

Lifting his shirt off, Sienna pressed her lips against his. "Get me in that bedroom now." She ordered softly.

Outside, Arnold paused in his walking to ask Helga what did she ask, Brainy. "Were you asking him if he was being a peeping Tom?"

"Yes, but he told me he didn't stick around any longer. I believe him." Helga answered plainly. "He did tell me how he always thought I was perfect."

"You are."

Cocking her head to the side, Helga crinkled her nose. "You didn't think so before."

"I think that now." Bringing her closer, Arnold always enjoyed her body molding against him. "Is that it?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Helga nodded her head. "Yes, but I need to know if we have time for make up sex tonight?"

Listening to her giggle, Arnold pulled away so he can guide her to the car. "Yes. In fact I'm making Gerald drop us off now."

Laughing at that, Helga couldn't wait for the games to begin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Going into her bedroom, Rhonda sighed happily that the night was over with. Lorenzo was a gentleman to her when she told him that she is in love with someone who feels the same way for her. Smiling at her special surprise guest at that hotel, she couldn't help humming as she undressed to go and take a shower.

When she left the bathroom to head back into her room, Rhonda found a box laying on her bed. Shaking her head knowing this had to of come from Thad had her picking it up. Undoing the ribbon and lifting up the lid she read the note first.

 _My dearest Rhonda,_

 _I don't expect you to wear this at school, but I would love a kiss from you again. I'm happy that we are finally doing this._

 _Love yours forever,_

 _Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe._

Lifting the fabric up had her giggling as she removed her pajamas to place the long shirt on. Seeing that it ended right past her bottom, Rhonda lifted up her phone to take a picture of her wearing it. Satisfied with the image she texted her boyfriend.

Moving towards the mirror she couldn't help but love what was written on her newest nightshirt:

 **Curly's Girl.**

For Curly he decided to walk home. Hearing his phone go off, he lifted it up to see a message with a photo attached.

 **My favorite outfit to sleep in. Love you, boyfriend. - Rhonda**

He chuckled at that with some giddiness. The 9 year old in him was running around ecstatic about this development. Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd is finally his girlfriend.

 **That looks marvelous on you. Love you too, girlfriend. - Curly**

 **I can't wait to have our first date. I'll see you tomorrow. - Rhonda**

 **I'll see you tomorrow. Good night. - Curly**

 **Good night. - Rhonda**

"Yep I finally got you." Curly confirmed out loud proudly. Whistling he made his way happily home. Tomorrow was a date as an official couple.

* * *

 **There you have it folks. Rhonda and Curly finally confessed. :)**

 **We are battling a bit of writers block here with this story as of late so we are struggling with writing our chapters out. This one was definitely to satisfy everyone waiting for Rhonda and Curly to get together.**


	51. Chapter 51

**We wrote something out that some people might not love us for. Historia took the helm there with the Phoebe portion. This is from a suggestion from Sabbyrowboat. This might be totally what you have in mind, but here it is so let us see where her typing fingers took her to.**

* * *

Rhonda had butterflies in her stomach all night long. The moment he picked her up for their date to the moment they were eating. She was having a great evening with him even when he brought her to a ballet. Rhonda listened as he detailed the entire meaning of the ballet to her. Looked towards the main couple who were both raven haired as they did a scintillating dance together. She couldn't help but imagine that the couple was Curly and herself.

When it was done, Curly held her hand as they walked to his vehicle. The date was perfect and she didn't want it to end. She also didn't want to think far in advance, but she blurted it out.

"What about college?" Rhonda wished she didn't say it now as she slipped into the passenger seat.

Curly went to the drivers side to get in. Starting up his car he shifted it into gear. "What about it?"

She thought he was acting cavalier about it. "I'm going to San Francisco and you are ending up elsewhere obviously. How will we maintain this?"

"There are these things called phones. Also we email and Skype one another." Curly smirked at her as he stopped at the light. "Also there are these breaks that we'll see one another." Releasing his brake to continue driving once the light changed, he almost sighed. "Don't you have any faith in us?"

"I do, but I can't help but think how many girls will be flirting with you. You are quite appealing, Thad." Rhonda looked to him. She adored his profile. "I have found myself jealous of how much attention you gathered."

Curly almost rolled his eyes at that. "I would never cheat on you. Also if they flirt with me I will tell them about my girlfriend." He reached out to take her hand. "There is nothing to worry about. I have confidence in us."

Seeing that they stopped at another light, Rhonda leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "I'm happy about that." Going back into her seat she couldn't help her grinning. "I had a wonderful evening with you."

Checking behind him, Curly leaned towards her to kiss her on the mouth. He loved how she easily responded back. Her tongue slipping out almost tentatively touching his back till they deepened it to the point they heard someone blasting their horn at them. Going back in his seat, Curly took off.

Reaching her house, Curly helped her out of the car to escort her up to her front door. Standing there as she went for her keys, Curly saw she was delaying heading inside. "I'm glad we are doing this finally."

"Same here." Rhonda's eyes were sparkling. "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Placing his hand to cup her cheek, Curly wrapped his other arm around her waist to pull her to him. "I can pick you up if you want." His voice was husky. "I would love to see you first thing in the morning."

Her heart was beating rapidly. "I'd love that."

Seeing his face come closer to hers, Rhonda closed her eyes to feel that hypnotizing kiss of his. Wrapping her arms around him had her melting more against him. She loved how slow this kiss was. It was as if he was tasting every element of her. It had her moaning with satisfaction of having the man she loves.

His hand went in her hair to feel her silky tresses. He took more of her light scent in him loving how she was imprinting on him. Deepening his kiss, Curly loved the moans she continued to release. He'll wait to make love to her. He wanted it all to be perfect. Pulling away, Curly kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, my love."

It took a little time for her to fully open her eyes. "I'll see you in the morning." Kissing him again, Rhonda wanted more time to do this. She wanted to hold him for most of the night. Wanted to see him once more wake up. "Love you."

Watching her take her keys to place them in the lock, Curly waited till she was fully inside before he felt comfortable in leaving. He hopped down to the sidewalk easily. He danced to the drivers side of his car fully pleased with their date. She is very special to him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So you both all together and stuff?" Stinky wondered as he was about to take a heaping spoonful of lemon pudding in his mouth.

Rhonda nodded her head as she remained leaning against Curly. It had been her nest since the beginning of lunch. While they both ate, Curly and her remained close together. The sound of his heart beating eased her so much that she almost fell asleep.

Curly stroked his hand gently on her side. The motion helping remind him that this was still real. "Yes folks. We are official. Rhonda is finally my girl."

Whispering in Helga's ear, Arnold said, "Remind you of the 4th grade?"

Helga observed the new couple with a languid expression on her face. "You could say that. This time we know it isn't fake."

"I can say that I'm most pleased with this development. It has been a long time coming." Phoebe affirmed.

Wrapping his arms around her petite frame, Gerald rested his head on her shoulder. "True, but no one has had a longer relationship than us."

Turning her head around, Phoebe kissed his cheek. "Affirmative, Gerald. Still this isn't a competition."

"Says you. Everything is a competition." Gerald told her.

Hearing Nadine inquire on how they finally got together, Rhonda and Curly told them about it. Not in full details, but they said enough to have most of the girls swooning at how Curly came in to sweep her off her feet. Curly smiled with pride knowing that this is the story that many would like to know. He was happy in how he planned it all out.

It was all to get the girl.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The thing Phoebe enjoyed the most in her life besides, friends and family, is studying. Helga loved to tease her about her absolute love of everything academic. She knew she wasn't making fun of her out of malice. It was Helga just being like a sister to her. That hidden softness of hers playing out along with that sarcasm, Phoebe found her fascinating in her own way simply because of how well she mastered her technique. A technique she would love to try one day. Only if she was truly brave enough to do so.

Phoebe also loved how Gerald would want her to read to him. How he would call her up before bed just to want to listen to her talk. Gerald informed her how greatly it was that he thought of her not only beautiful, but intelligent. Many males would of felt threatened by someone like her. Gerald didn't feel that way. He told her he always admired her dedication to strive to know more. To learn everything.

She smiled at the very thought of him. Wasn't too fearful now that she knew they were heading to two different colleges. She had her career path she wanted to pursue and he did too. She felt confident in their ability to always remain together in whatever constant this world will want to toss their way. He was her glue in a lot of ways. The person she'll always gravitate to.

"Dear, we are closing the library now."

Phoebe was always one of the last ones out of here. Something that the workers here knew. Gathering her stuff up in a bag, Phoebe stood to give the woman a respectful bow before issuing out her good nights to. Heading outside she wished she had her own vehicle at times as she stepped out towards the sidewalk. With Gerald at his grandparents tonight, Phoebe knew she had to call Helga at least seeing that even her parents were having a date night tonight also.

Hitting Helga's name on her contacts list she was happy that she answered off the first ring. "Greetings Helga. I have an issue that could be resolved with a bus, but that won't come for some time."

 _"You want me to pick you up at the library, don't ya?"_ Helga's voice had a teasing quality to it. _"No Gerald?"_

"No. He's at his grandparents and you already know about my parents." She answered as she started down the street. "I should of asked earlier, but you know me."

Helga chuckled a bit on the line. _"Yes I do. I'll be right there."_ There was a pause. _"Are you already walking?"_

"Yes. I just thought it would be a good thing to do. Why?" Phoebe felt a bit of odd coolness in the air. The stillness also of the night. There was not an ounce of noise on the street leading her to hope that her imagination won't start up.

 _"I'll be right there. Stay right on that path or at least stay in front of the library."_ Helga hung up on her after that.

Satisfied that her friend will be probably driving like a maniac now. Not like she wanted Helga to drive like that. Phoebe knew she'll be in a car in no time. Placing her phone away she smiled down at the books that she already checked out before going to study them. Thumbing through her book bag Phoebe felt a hand clamp down on her mouth. Feeling lifted up she tried to subdue her attacker till she felt her legs grabbed by Edmund. Phoebe's eyes grew large when she knew who had her.

Being brought into an alley, Phoebe was pushed down to the ground with Wolfgang on top of her. She could barely make out the full scope of his face except for the wild glint in his eyes. Phoebe screamed but felt her mouth being tied with some smelly fabric. She gagged at the stench. She felt horrible. Really horrible.

Wolfgang looked at the girl below him. Edmund was almost close to cackling away with joy. Phoebe was so small that he felt if he placed any more weight on her he could break her. Bringing his hand down, he brushed his finger against her tender skin of her face. "What will he think if I handle you?" Feeling her struggling, he brought her hands up roughly so Edmund could help keep her down. "Uh uh. I just want a little fun."

Phoebe hissed out as she tried to break free of the wall on top of her. She should of stayed in front of the library.

His laugh was slow as he relished this. "I just want a little fun. I mean after you and Pataki hit me. After that Football Face knocked me down." His face came closer to her. "I deserve a little pay back." To make his point he moved his hips against her just to find her gasping.

Edmund chuckled lamely. "Ha ha. This is gonna be fun, Wolfgang."

He didn't bother to reply to his co-hort as he did it again. That look of fear on her face was enough to make him happy. He wasn't into the whole taking advantage of anyone. He loved sex as much as the next person, but he couldn't resort to that measure with a woman. As for scaring them: He enjoyed it far too much.

"What would you do, Edmund?" Wolfgang wanted to create the extra fear element to this.

Moving to sit on her arms, Edmund brought his hands down towards her chest. His hyena like tendency almost taking over as he fondled over his prey. Phoebe struggled and cried out behind her gag. Tears were sliding down her delicate face.

This was the fear that, Wolfgang loved. Watching his friend undo her blouse almost had him stopping it, but he was curious. He ignored her face for now seeing that even he couldn't take the tears. He wished that tear ducts were never made.

Edmund separated the fabric of her blouse to reveal a peach bra underneath. He was giddy as he touched her again. "This is fun, Wolfgang." He chuckled some more. "What next?"

Removing his hands from her chest, Wolfgang looked directly in her eyes. The fear was abundant in her to the point he felt guilt. He tried to push it out of the way as he went closer to her face once more. He rocked his hips against her where it produced more tears. He could hear a vehicle approaching prompting him to lay his bulk fully on her to avoid detection. Phoebe whimpered more.

Edmund ducked to, but he still caught a jeep cruising past slowly. He heard the buzzing of a phone making it known that it was hers since he didn't own a cellphone and Wolfgang turned his off before this venture.

Phoebe was frozen in place. It was hard to breath with him on her. She whimpered hoping that the regret she was witnessing in Wolfgang's eyes were real. She heard her phone knowing it was Helga. She teared up more heavily even as air hit her almost bare front. She was afraid of what more they will do to her as she laid there frozen.

Wolfgang was planning on moving along. He instilled fear in her. Still he was so curious as his hands busied themselves to unhook her bra. He couldn't breath even as more guilt piled on. His hand brushed gently against her buds and hearing that scream past that gag terrified him. What was he truly becoming?

He watched as Edmund went down to kiss her chest. Wolfgang could see that Edmund didn't care for her misery prompting him to stand up to push him away by a simple shove of his shoe connecting to his shoulder.

Edmund looked dumbfounded. "Hey! Why did you do that?"

"Because I can. Let's go." Wolfgang looked down at Phoebe slowly curling up as she sat up. He watched at how she scurried over towards the wall in abject misery. Pushing his friend, Wolfgang told him to keep moving.

Phoebe was shaking as she watched them leave. She covered up hastily before taking the gag off her. Hearing her phone she got on her hands and knees to retrieve her bag to take her phone out to answer it. "H-H-Helga." She began to cry over the line. "1.7 miles from the l-l-library. Alley." She clicked off her phone as she brought her knees up. Wrapping her arms around her legs she broke down crying.

She heard the sounds of a vehicle stopping suddenly. It was followed by two sets of doors opening and closing before she heard the sounds of her friends. Seeing the sight of her dear friend, Phoebe looked up at her unable to speak.

"Arnold we have to take her to the hospital." Helga told him.

Phoebe wanted to talk, but she held herself even as Arnold picked her up to carry her. He ensconced her quickly to his Jeep where Helga and her got in the back. It felt good to have her friend attend to her. Phoebe heard her voice as she fastened her bra together for her. Phoebe's arms felt limp from having being sat on. Once her shirt was back together, Helga brought her into her arms to hold her.

"She's getting colder, Arnold." Came her worried voice as she tried to keep Phoebe warm and safe. "It's alright, Pheebs. Your safe now."

Arnold had to keep his anger at bay at seeing Phoebe in this state. He'll contact Gerald when they get to the hospital along with her parents. He listened to Helga talk to her and he could see how she was forcing herself to keep it together for, Phoebe's sake. Who will be getting the worst wrath to pay for this crime? Will it be Gerald or Helga that will make the person pay?

Arriving at the hospital, Arnold parked in front of emergency where he carried Phoebe's small frame in. He told them she was attacked. Grateful that they took her right away, he watched as Helga went with her. He answered questions as best as he could to the attending nurse before heading out to make two calls that he will not like to make.

"Uh hey Gerald." Arnold felt coldness grip his bones. "Phoebe is in the hospital right now." Hearing his friend becoming frantic, Arnold took a deep breath. "She was attacked. We don't know by whom. She went into shock." Hearing his friend say that he is coming over right now, Arnold hung up to make a call to her parents. "Hello Mrs Heyerdahl. This is Arnold. Your daughter's friend." His limbs shook. "Helga and I just took Phoebe to emergency. Someone attacked your daughter." Reba was a normally calm person, but this time was different. She almost became hysterical before informing him they'll be there.

Arnold had to move his vehicle. Once he did he came back to wait in the waiting room. He already called his parents to tell them where he was right now. Spotting some detectives coming in asking about an attack victim, Arnold stood up to see if it was for Phoebe.

Helga sat beside her bedside. Brushing her hair back to help ease Phoebe, Helga fought the urge to cry. She fought the urge to scream out. She will kill whoever did this to her.

Phoebe glanced over to her safe haven in the form of her friend. She saw how she fought to maintain herself in front of her. "It was Wolfgang and Edmund." She squeaked out. "They did this."

Her brows furrowed at that before seeing her friend shake again. Helga judged the size of the bed she was in before laying on her side to help keep her friend warm. She heard what sounded like a police radio approaching. She wondered if they were here to question Phoebe. Hearing the curtain open she spotted it was them coming to question her.

"Are you Phoebe Heyerdahl?" One questioned gently as she looked between the two females.

"I'm Phoebe." Phoebe answered as she clutched her friend in fear. "Please don't make her leave."

The woman smiled to help ease her tired thoughts. "We won't if that is what you wish." She looked to her partner which almost reminded, Phoebe and Helga of Patty. "My name is Detective Rushe. This here is Detective Benson. We just need to know what happened."

Helga turned a very serious eye towards them. "She said it was Wolfgang and Edmund. We've grown up with these scum bags and they have always been bullies." She hissed.

Outside in the waiting room, Gerald was pacing back and forth even as the Heyerdahl's were escorted to the back to see Phoebe. Helga exited some time later just to head outside. She didn't want to stray too far, but she did need to be outside. She leaned against the pole just to keep an eye out for the waiting room in case of anything. Arnold and Gerald joined her.

"Those bastards Wolfgang and Edmund did this." Helga spat out angrily. "They pulled her into that alley to make like they were going to rape her." She turned her head away. She could feel it building up more and more within her and now Gerald. Arnold was their calm factor between them.

Gerald was breathing hard at the thought of Phoebe in this position. "Did they?"

Helga's own burning eyes met those of Gerald's. "They felt her up. Gagged her with some type of smelly ass gag. They are testing her to see if it was anything toxic or otherwise. Wolfgang stopped it and left."

Arnold finally spoke up. "Sounds like they just wanted to scare her."

"I don't give a shit!" Gerald hissed. "They did this to her. All this because they are fucking assholes!" Seeing Arnold's hand near him to calm down, Gerald hit it away. "No! Don't you try to reason with me right now. She is in there because of them! What would you do if this happened to Helga? I doubt that you'll be calm."

He pressed his lips together tightly. "I wasn't about to reason with you like that. I do know we can't go out on some revenge kick. I know that is what you are thinking right now. I want to do that too, but we'll most likely be placed in the same cell as them."

"Or not." Helga said under her breath. Seeing both boys flash her a questioning look, she added, "Think about it. We go out and start hitting them and shit they'll toss us into jail before them. They'll probably say they are just pranking her. Seriously put that through your minds." Hearing her phone she lifted it up to see it was her parents. Sighing, Helga answered it.

Waiting for her to be far enough away, Arnold turned to Gerald. "She's right. Let us hope something will happen to them to make them learn."

Gerald spotted Kyo coming out from the back before rushing in to talk to him. Being told that Phoebe wanted to see him, Gerald went back there to find his girlfriend. Finding the bay they had her in, Gerald went to hold her in his arms.

"I'll leave you be sugar." Reba told her daughter as she stepped out to give them privacy.

"I'm sorry, Gerald." Phoebe was crying in his arms. "I tried to stop them."

Pulling back, Gerald saw the full state she was in. She was paler than usual. She was still so scared. "Don't say sorry for something like this again. You hear me?" She nodded. "Let's hope that the cops actually do their jobs because I don't want to see Wolfgang's face again. If I do I might end up killing him."

She closed her eyes finding it hard to truly think. She remembered that there was this look of regret in, Wolfgang's eyes. It was so strange and foreign to her to witness. There was nothing with Edmund. There was pure joy in his. "Edmund is more dangerous than Wolfgang."

Gerald was surprised to hear that. Edmund had been nothing but a follower and not a doer. It was always Wolfgang shouting out the orders. "But Wolfgang obviously organized this."

"True, but all I saw was regret and some fear in his eyes. Edmund took too much joy in taking off my shirt and..." She trailed off unable to finish the sentence. "Wolfgang did take off my bra and touched me but not much."

"Are you seriously defending him right now?" Gerald felt taken aback by this information.

She lifted her face to peer up at him. "No. What I'm trying to say what I saw. That's all I'm saying."

He considered her words even if he wanted to argue about it. Gerald had to be there for her and that meant him having to listen to her. He was still so angry at what happened to her. Still was on the verge of doing some damage.

* * *

 **Historia also tackled the second part of what Phoebe is dealing with and I promise you all that you'll love it. I had very good tears coming out of me.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Thank you Historia for writing this chapter out. Thanks so much in making me cry like a little baby in the middle. I should hate you, but I don't. We do know that our story has went far away from its original plot so it seems to be multi stories. Thanks to that ahem review that we got. We are lazy when it came to redoing the summary but Historia did it last night. Any complaints than I will refer to her flame thrower since it has a far thicker skin than I do.**

 **We are slowly writing out new chapters. So slowly to the point that I believe I broke Historia a little bit with a current chapter that we are working on. You'll see why on that.**

* * *

She laid curled up in her bed under the covers. Her eyes peeked out to stare out the window. She had spent one humiliating ordeal to go through another in her opinion. The sights and smells of a police station filled her head. Wolfgang and Edmund assaulted her, harassed her, humiliated her, and now that they were both questioned after she picked them out of a line up, Phoebe felt as if she hadn't slept for years.

Her legs curled up closer to her body. She felt a tear escape her eyes. Felt the moisture lick her pillow case. She closed her eyes feeling sorry for herself. They did this all because they wanted to get even with Gerald and Arnold. She groaned at the increasing level of things that just didn't make sense to her.

"Hey Pheebs."

Phoebe didn't know what time it was, but there was Helga approaching her with her work. Her eyes went up lazily up to her face. Concern was etched in as she took a seat. That is when she went to her hands. Helga had iron fists. Would she of been taken by surprise like that if it happened to her? Somehow she believed she wouldn't.

Helga studied her friend with a lot of concern. "Gerald will be along soon. He just needed to get something."

At the mentioning of his name, Phoebe groaned. "They did this because of our boyfriends." She practically spat out. "All just because of a long time ago thing of having to bully us. What is the point of all this?"

"What happened at the police station?" While she knew Phoebe went down there today, Helga had no clue about the outcome.

"They are being charged with assault and harassment." Phoebe felt the torrent of emotions go through her body. "I bet they won't serve any time at all."

"Well I'm not Ms Positive the vast majority of the time, but you never know. They'll probably be prison married. Get a dose of their own medicine to see how it's like."

Phoebe snorted at that thought. "That would actually be nice."

She smiled at her friend gently. "Just be patient and don't let them rule your life."

Rolling on her back, Phoebe felt like she hadn't done that in ages. Her body seemed to be thanking her for the relief. "I will remain put until someone shows up to pick me up."

The last thing she'll do to her friend was to give her a guilt trip. "I can pick you up right now. You are as light as a feather. Want me to try?" Helga smiled at her friend in good humor.

"Oh I know you can pick me up. I know a fly can pick me up."

"Better watch out for those wind storms. I'll be attaching a string to you so I won't lose you in a strong gust."

Phoebe smiled at her. "Remember when I was actually knocked down from one?" She giggled. "You had to grab my hand to keep me afoot."

"Well I can't let that wind take away my friend." Helga spoke with affection towards her friend.

There was a sudden lull that occurred in there. It seemed their humor was sapped out of them. "I wish I can erase the last twenty-four hours of my time away."

Helga nodded almost lazily as she continued with her thoughts. "If I could, I would do that for you."

Phoebe loved her friend for that kind thought. Hearing a barrage of footsteps approaching had her glancing over to Helga in question while her friend told whomever to step right in. Seeing all her friends walking through the door, Phoebe wondered what was happening.

"We all wanted to cheer you up." Helga told her proudly.

"Remember mama that when one of us needs us." Gerald spoke up as he came up to her to grant her a kiss on her lips. "We'll be there for you."

Phoebe sat up in her bed just scanning all of their faces. All this was for her? She had a feeling this would be going around their circle of friends, but had no idea what they had planned.

Arnold lifted up his harmonica while Helga left to the hallway for his guitar to give to him. "We all wanted to be here for you to let you know that you'll never be alone." He told her as he also accepted his guitar to bring around his shoulders.

"We had to try to think of something that will help encourage you." Helga said.

"And of course to let you know that we'll be here through the dark times." Rhonda added. "We all go through it once in a while." She understood completely at where Phoebe was coming from.

Gerald nodded his head for Arnold to start up. First with the key that the music will play with his harmonica before relying on his guitar. Phoebe sat there transfixed at what her friends were about to do.

 _"Oh why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes. Come on and come to me now."_ Gerald started off by singing followed by Helga.

 _"Don't be ashamed to cry. Let me see you through. Because I've seen the dark side too."_ Phoebe thought that that part of the lyrics Helga sung out was true to form given her past experience with life.

 _"When the night falls on you. You don't know what to do."_ Arnold sung out.

 _"Nothing you confess. Could make me love you less."_ Gerald smiled at her there in encouragement before all the friends joined in the chorus.

 _"I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you."_

 _"So if you're mad, get mad. Don't hold it all inside."_ Rhonda sung out. True her voice was terrible, but she had to try.

Stinky piped up. _"Come on and talk to me now."_

 _"Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too. Well I'm a lot like you."_ Helga sang as she kept her focus on her best friend. She could see the tears coming clearly out of her eyes.

Curly warmly smiled at her. _"When you're standing at the crossroads. You don't know which path to chose. Let me come along. 'Cause even if you're wrong."_

All of them joined in the chorus again. _"I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you. Take me in, into your darkest hour. And I'll never desert you. I'll stand by you."_

Gerald came forward to sit on the bed with her. His arm went around her waist. _"And when.. When the night falls on you, baby. You're feeling all alone. You won't be on your own. I'll stand by you."_ He stopped singing to word out the last lyrics. "Won't let nobody hurt you." Kissing her, he added. "I love you."

Wrapping her arms around him, Phoebe started to cry harder. "I love you too. Thank you everyone. I love you all."

Reba and Kyo stepped into the crowded room full of teenagers. They smiled at their daughter. "You have some friends, Phoebe." Kyo said with affection. "You know how lucky you are."

Pulling away she tried to wipe her face of her tears. "I am. I'm very lucky." Phoebe looked at all her friends. "I can't believe you guys did this for me."

"Of course. We have to stick together, right?" Helga told her as she wrapped her arm around Arnold's waist. "We ordered a bunch of pizza's to send here."

"You need to be surrounded by all of us." Arnold said as he removed his guitar strap from around him.

She heard her stomach grumble at the mention of food. She had not one bite to eat given the state of her nerves. "I am quite famished actually."

Gerald spoke up again. "Helga's parents are having a lawyer to help you guys out."

Phoebe was dumbfounded as she left her bed finally to approach her friend. "Why? I don't understand."

Helga studied her queerly. "Well my parents aren't stingy anymore. Also they know exactly how I feel about you. They adore you Phoebe. They think of you as a good egg."

Hugging her friend, Phoebe heard the doorbell. She hoped that was pizza.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After every one of her friends left, Phoebe was alone with Gerald in her room. She was happy her parents trusted her decisions. Always thrilled with their never ending belief in her to succeed in anything she wanted to do. It felt satisfying.

Now laying with Gerald in his arms, Phoebe enjoyed the safety she experienced with him. They never went any further in their relationship beyond some heavy petting. She was not ready for that level, and was pleased that he never pressured her. Oh she knew he wanted to one day, but he never went any longer. He wanted her comfortable. He wanted to continue to express his love. Something she knew he accomplished very well.

Her head lifted up to kiss him gently on the lips. She heard how his breathing instantly changed each time she went even just softly against him. Phoebe knew him well. Loved him completely. Her lips met his again to linger there. He wore his heart there. She felt his complete love for her as he returned it with even the most quietest fervor.

She gently brushed her tongue against his lips to gain entrance. Their tongues met and instantly she was in another world with him. They were alone. It always felt perfectly serene as if she was lying on a private beach with him. While the sand and gentle sounds were around them, it was the crashing waves against the shoreline that gained with an increasing passion. The best of both worlds.

Her hand went to his to guide him to her chest. She needed him to replace the evil that handled her. Gerald didn't question her need, he already felt it in his own head. He touched her in that way she loved so much. Their kiss continued to deepen as her leg wrapped around him.

"I love you, Gerald." She breathed out between a kiss. She rolled him on top of her. The welcome weight felt beautiful to her. This is the only person in her life to get this close to her.

Gerald separated just to look at her. He hoped she was truly thinking clearly. He knew that she wanted to erase, Wolfgang and Edmund's touch from her. "I love you too, Phoebe. Remember how we'll be together for a long time."

She smiled with the full amount of love she held within her. "Even in separate schools, I know nothing will make us part for good."

He got on his knees just to unbutton her pajama top. Looking down at his sweet perfection, Gerald brought his head down to kiss her stomach. "One day we'll be so joined we'll bring a little bundle in our lives."

Phoebe closed her eyes at the warm sensations he created. Her hand gently caressing his head. "I look forward to that."

His head lifted up to come up to first kiss her chest before landing on her lips. "The reason why I never rush you to that next step is because I know it will happen one day. That one day will be just as special as what we have right now." He chuckled a little. "I sound like a rom-com don't I?"

She giggled at him. "You do, but I have always understood, Gerald. When it happens I believe I'll be singing." She paused in thought. "After the initial pain of my first time recedes."

Gerald kissed her once more. "Did you really like what we done earlier?" It was such a rush get together with getting Sid, Stinky, and Harold to learn the words. He was fortunate that the rest of the group knew the song well. He was happy with its success.

She wrapped her arms around him. "I loved it. We are so lucky to still be friends with everyone. Not many would do that, and I'm happy they wanted to do that for me."

"Of course. We may fight with one another from time to time, but we know who to count on." Gerald kissed her lightly. "Always know that we are all together in this."

Phoebe rolled him over to lie on top of him. "I know. That was the only time I felt so alone. I was just so scared. All my training out the door."

His lips rested on her temple. What could he say to her to help ease her mind in this? "Just know that even when you think that you are alone, you aren't. We'll make sure of it." It was the only thing that came from his heart for now. "I promise."

She closed her eyes feeling him completely as her head rested on its side against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat increasing the calm within her. She sighed even as sleep started to claim her. She felt safe with him.

* * *

 **They sang "I'll Stand by You by the Pretenders." :)**


	53. Chapter 53

His breath smelled of alcohol. It wasn't the first time Patty had smelt it on his breath since he began to get frustrated with his recovery. There were so many days where he had a hard time moving his own arms, while other times he moved it barely. His leg was fine considering it wasn't real bone anymore where his kneecap was. It was just a piece. Toby was falling deeper into a depression where she was having a hard time being around it constantly

His parents expressed worry stating he experiences nightmares of that day. He goes to therapy, but tells them it isn't working. Patty was wondering if they knew about their son drinking. It was something she walked in herself when his own friends were helping him out. They were enabling him. She had patience, but it slowly waned to the point she wondered if she would be insensitive for breaking up with him now. Normally she was tougher in her decisions, but this time became a hard choice.

As she wandered around to clear her mind, Patty didn't hear Harold calling out her name. Her thoughts were wrapped up in her relationship. She can still smell some alcohol in her hair from where Toby kissed her. Her stomach was churning to the point she was hardly startled when Harold came into view.

"Hey Patty. Didn't you hear me calling you?" Even as he questioned her, Harold knew it was stupid to say. Her eyes held nothing but grief inside of them. "What's wrong?"

Patty stepped forward needing a friend. She wrapped her arms around him as tears sprung out. "He keeps drinking."

Harold wrapped his arms around her. He let her cry the first wave away before he can speak to her. He knew that needed this from someone. "Tell me when you're ready."

She closed her eyes against the safety that he was offering her. She was glad to have run into him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arnold already informed his parents about the acceptance letters he received, just not Helga. As he wandered towards the pool after James pointed him where she was, Arnold went in there to find her doing laps. He smiled at her form as she effortlessly glided along. She hardly made a splash in her wake even as she flipped around to come back towards him.

When she finally landed where he currently was, Arnold got on his knees to give her a kiss. "Hi beautiful."

"Heya Football Head." Getting out of the pool she was highly tempted in hugging him like this. "Want to take a dip? I know your trunks are still here."

Staring at her body in that bikini, Arnold stepped closer to her. "Maybe in a bit. I have news to share with you."

"Oh?" She came closer to him. "Tell me."

"I was just accepted into UCLA."

Not his first choice, but Helga hugged him anyhow seeing she had news of her own. "Well that's great to hear because I was also accepted there." She was also accepted into five other schools too, but now it would be great not to be separated.

Picking her up, Arnold twirled her around. "My parents want to celebrate and I bet your parents do too."

"Yeah they do. They want to go out to eat. You want to make it a family type thing? I know they wouldn't mind."

"Sure." Kissing her again, Arnold hated it when she slipped out of his hands. "Hey!"

"Shut it. You can have more of me in a while. Let me call them up." Grabbing her phone, Helga had a conversation with her dad. Smiling at Arnold she gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks dad."

Picking up his phone, Arnold contacted home. Receiving his mom he spoke to her asking if his grandparents and them if they would like to head out with Helga, and her parents. "Well she got into the same college too." Hearing his normally mellow mother screaming for joy, Arnold brought the phone away from his ears. "Yeah so head up over here at..." He glanced to Helga for a time. Seeing her hold up six fingers, Arnold answered. "Six. We'll go from there." Issuing out a good bye, Arnold looked over to his girlfriend.

Wrapping the towel around her, Helga had him follow her upstair to her room. Stepping inside she automatically took her bikini off to face him. "Now let us celebrate without them around."

Ripping his clothes off, Arnold instantly went to cover her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harold sat beside Patty after listening to everything that has been happening since the shootings. It was like Toby gave up on himself. His hand shot out to take hers. She needed someone to talk to. Something she confessed herself that she wasn't able to given the fact it was hard to. She was so strong, and now she was falling.

"You could of said something sooner. I could of helped." He told her gently.

She looked to their joined hands. The comforting touch is what she needed right now. "True, but I couldn't do that to him."

Harold turned to her. "You have to stop this right now." His face was determined.

"Stop what?" She felt confused right now.

"I know how strong and smart you are, but Patty you are hurting yourself." He felt angry. "He's hurting you too. I'm sorry he went through what he did, but he should know better. Even though I've been knocked down plenty of times I got up. Arnold was there for me and so were you Patty."

Her mouth opened but no words made themselves known.

Harold had to say it. As much as he wanted her, he would never say this simply because of his own desperation. Patty was his friend first of all, and to him that was important. "You think that if you break up with him that you are no better than those guys who took him hostage." He stated firmly. With her head down he knew he got it right. "You are wrong, Patty. Even in my studies with the Rabbi, it is best to let someone go who is suffering from an addiction when they are bringing you down. You can talk to them. Try to get them help, but when they don't want it you have to give them tough love."

"What if it makes everything worse?"

Harold brought her head up gently by placing his finger under her chin. "That is his responsibility. I think that since you have been by his side since it happened, he feels unable to care right now. You have to do what is right for you right now. Look at you right now. I can see that your dying inside."

She brought her arms up around him to hug him. It felt like a weight was lifting off her from her admitting to this problem she had been dealing with.

"Who knows, maybe he'll get better and you both can be together again." That seemed to hurt him more than anything. Harold wanted her happy so if she did end up fully with Toby or another, he'll accept it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Phoebe had stared at her acceptance letter. Her hand was to her mouth unable to contain her excitement. She applied to so many schools just in case and got acceptance in all of them, but this is the one she wanted to go to. She already showed it to her parents and they hugged her in congratulations saying they knew she could do it. They had plenty of money put away for college so she knew she was covered there. Now she'll need to tell Gerald and Helga. Hearing her mother tell her that Gerald is here, she ran out her bedroom door.

Gerald was having some small talk with her parents when he found a small bundle throw herself into his arms. Laughing at her enthusiasm, Gerald felt something brush against his neck. Placing her down she extended her hand out for him to read. Lifting the letter up, Gerald brought her back up into his arms.

"I knew you would be accepted." He grinned. "You are gonna wipe the floors clean of criminals."

Giggling at him, Phoebe separated from him just as he pulled out a letter of his own. Taking it she saw it was from UCLA. She cheered him while leaping into his arms once more. "I'm so happy for you."

"Guess what? Arnold is heading to the same college as me. Do you know where Helga is going?"

Shaking her head, Phoebe thought to call up Helga to tell her the news. While she was doing it, Gerald started to speak to Kyo and Reba when he heard Phoebe scream in joy.

"I can't believe it, Helga. Gerald told me that he has been accepted there too." Phoebe paused as she continued to listen. "All three of you will be in California. I wish I was going there." She couldn't stop hopping around with joy. "Alright. I'll talk to you later too." Hanging up she turned towards everyone. "Helga is heading to UCLA too. Isn't that great?"

"Actually it is. Maybe we can share an apartment instead of sleeping in a smelly dorm room." Gerald tapped his chin in thought. "I know those twos will want to have an apartment to live in so they can remain together."

"So Gerald, what are you planning on studying?" Kyo questioned as he turned to the young male.

"Architecture. I have been wanting to do that for a while now." Gerald answered confidently.

Phoebe had to chime in. "He has these wonderful drawings at home full of all these ideas. He keeps telling others what he wants to do just to throw them off, but I love that he wants to pursue this avenue." She was happy for her boyfriend. She could see him pouring over another idea he had.

"Well isn't that so darn exciting to imagine. I can't wait to see a building or house that you design, Gerald." Reba beamed at him. "Will your parents be celebrating this with you?"

"Yeah. It will be a home cooked meal tonight, but I thought I come here personally to tell Phoebe here the good news." Gerald took her hand.

So much great news so far to hear. Phoebe hugged him again pleased by this development.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hearing the knock at his bedroom door, Curly let her in. Rhonda stepped in wearing a simple floral dress with ballet flats. Nothing couture about it. Everything he loved about it. He watched as she went over to his bed to see all the acceptance letters strewn out on his bed. All for different subjects that he was interested in, but still never pinpointed himself with.

He watched as her slim delicate hands flowed over the letters as if afraid of disturbing them. He could plainly see her eyes dancing over the words to each letter. There was business in there. Entertainment of each variety, and even something of the archeological type.

"What is the first thing you love to do?" She questioned knowing how he was mulling over all his choices. "I know you would have a sharp mind for business." Her eyes went to another. "I can kind of see you as an Indiana Jones type." She smiled a little there. "Though I do know you are a beautiful dancer. You aren't afraid to express emotions." She was fond of that one.

Curly went over to that acceptance letter. "I submitted a tape for that one." He smiled lovingly at it. "It is a beautiful career, but a poor one indeed."

Her eyes went up to him. His hair was covering his features prompting her to move some of his hair out of the way. "Do you care about that? You never have before."

Curly loved her gentle touch. "You wouldn't mind if I'm just a ballet dancer?"

"Mikhail Baryshnikov is a very famous dancer. Also you wouldn't be just that when you have such a beautiful singing voice." Rhonda couldn't help but touch his hair. "You can also conduct your own business in the meantime as you express yourself through music." She felt confident for him.

"We'll be in two separate parts of this. You in California while I'm in New York." He pointed out.

She kissed his nose. "Time for plenty of video chats than." She kissed him lightly on his lips. "Do you believe in us?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "I do." Kissing her, Curly started to slowly dance around the room to the tune of no music.

"I don't want to go to prom. I want to do something silly this year." Rhonda smiled at him. "Thing is I need to present this idea to everyone at the same time."

"Well can't you tell me first?"

Nodding her head, Rhonda snickered. "How about we have a party at my place. Just the PS118 group which can include our significant others who didn't attend the same school. We dress similar to how we dressed in 4th grade? I think it would be fun."

Thinking about it, Curly brought his hand up to his hair. "I am not getting a bowl cut though."

"No please don't. I'm fine with the shorts with that striped shirt. Just no biting the heads off a chicken." She mentally cringed there.

"Deal." As if he would try to do that again. It was disgusting the first time.

Now that was settled, Rhonda stopped their movement to lay on his bed. She didn't care about the letters underneath as she pulled him on top of her. "Now that is finished off why don't we make-out."

Kissing his girlfriend, Curly was very much up for that plan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On monday, Arnold waited till lunch to brooch the subject with Helga and Gerald. "Well since all three of us are heading to UCLA why don't we share an apartment there? I'm sure we'll want that as opposed to trying to study in a dorm room."

"That and the fact that most dorm rooms are infested with rancid smells." Helga mentally vomited in her head.

Gerald thought about it all sunday with Phoebe helping him out. Pulling out some listings as near to UCLA as possible, he handed it to the couple. "Two bedroom apartments. Not the closest, but the most affordable I can locate."

Helga nodded at them. "Actually I was hoping you would head on over to my place some time this week." The thought of being too far away from the college annoyed her. "Your parents can join in since they also have a say in the matter."

He looked towards his girlfriend for any answers, but Phoebe shrugged her shoulders signaling she had no clue what was happening. "Why?"

Arnold smirked at him. "A future architecture designer has had some of his designs shown without his permission." At the unhappy expression crossing Gerald's face, Arnold lifted his hands up in surrender. "Sorry but her parents expressed interest in having a architecture designer under their belt so I went to your house and talked to your dad. He gave me some of your drawings and I showed it to her parents and they loved them."

Helga passed back the listings. "Even our programs need someone like you. You have a sharp mind and an imagination." She winked at Phoebe. "My parents are very willing to get us a two bedroom apartment near campus. An apartment you get to live in too."

"What is the catch?" Gerald wondered.

"Keep up your studies and help us out when need be. You become employed under the company name. It is a win-win. If you don't want to keep working for the company than we will give you the highest recommendation to any place you want to go. If you chose to stay on than you are not only working in the company for what you want to be, but you might be one of our chairmen." Helga smiled at him in assurance even as she noticed the shock in his face. "I bet you still think that I hate you. I fooled you there then."

Gerald looked between Arnold and her. He was shocked. "Seriously?" His eyes remained on Helga's. "No I didn't think you did, I'm just surprised."

She shrugged. "Don't be. He has faith in you. You treat her good." Points to Phoebe. "I know you won't be annoying, but we'll make sure that the bedrooms aren't sharing a common wall."

"I bet you'll make him take a sexual harassment seminar too." Sid groused from where he sat.

Helga chuckled. "Actually that was a bit of my bad there seeing that every employee is required to take that course. Nothing new. I should of told you that in the beginning."

Gerald almost threw something at him. "Also I don't see her telling you every moment she has, she is pointing out how she got you this job. She only mentions it when you are down right annoying."

"Thanks, Gerald." Helga appreciated that. "As for the offer Gerald, it is very guaranteed."

"I'll talk to my parents when I get home. Thanks, Pataki."

Helga went back to enjoying her body resting against, Arnold.

As for Rhonda she finally thought this would be a fun time to bring up her idea. "I have an idea that I want to share with everyone right now." Seeing all eyes on her, she continued. "Instead of us going to prom. How about we have a party at my place. I want the PS118 crew together with of course their significant others with them, but the catch is this..." She paused for dramatic effect. "We all dress similar to how we dressed in the 4th grade. What do you guys say?"

Lila clapped her hands. "Oh that sounds like an ever so delightful idea, Rhonda. What do you think, Joey?"

"That sounds like a fun idea." He agreed happily.

Adjusting her glasses, Phoebe smiled. "I for one find that a most fun and delightful idea myself, Rhonda. I can do that."

"Same here."

"Here comes the tall hair again." Helga mocked playfully.

"Here comes the unibrow." Gerald mocked back.

Extending her hand out, Helga smirked. "I made that look good, Geraldo."

"In your dreams, Pataki."

Arnold didn't bother to interfere with the playful bantering between them. "I guess I'm back to wearing the skirt you guys thought was a kilt."

"It wasn't?" Stinky, Sid, and Harold questioned at the same time.

"Nope. It was just a very long plaid shirt."

Gerald pointed at him. "Don't forget that baseball hat you always wore before."

"Never will."

Helga couldn't wait for all of that. "I guess it sounds like a yes from all of us." She said to Rhonda as she heard everyone else chime in on what they use to wear back then. "It will be more fun than getting all dolled up."

"Told you." Curly said as he kissed Rhonda.

Arnold listened to everyone speak of the party knowing that this will be the last party for a long time. They were all entering a new phase of their lives. A phase that he hoped brought good fortune to all of his friends. Not to only a few.

* * *

 **Helga isn't settling for UCLA simply because Arnold is going. It is a pretty decent school actually for the things she is interested in.**


	54. Chapter 54

Rhonda blushed at the thoughts in her head as she studied Curly sitting at the desk in the front of the classroom. Never did she get red faced when thinking of having sex with someone. With Arnold and Lorenzo it seemed to be more of a business venture. It was almost unattached. A few others too were the same thing. The thought of one day of her consummating her relationship with Curly had her heart fluttering.

She knew he was strong and very graceful. He knew he held perfect rhythm. That one had her blood rushing to that part of her body she hoped wasn't flashing a neon sign to everyone saying that she is having impure thoughts of, Thaddeus.

Oh the thought of screaming out his name as their bodies are wrapped together had her almost getting up to run out just to splash cold water on her face. Rhonda needed him She wanted those lips on hers.

Suddenly she wondered if she could satisfy him in that way. She was a stiff compared to him. Will he be satisfied with her? Rhonda looked down at her slim frame wishing now it looked more like Helga's. Helga at least knew how to dance. She wasn't blind to see that Arnold and her were always wrapped up in an eternal afterglow of lovemaking. Should she ask her of pointers? No that would be absurd of her to do.

Sensing someone looking at her, Rhonda noticed that it was Curly. Her heart melted and her smile showed her love to him. She really needed those lips.

At lunch, Rhonda and him left to have lunch off campus. Grabbing a quick something they then spent the rest of their lunch break in his car making out. Him on top of her as their lips made love together. Rhonda had been desiring this all day. Simple kisses weren't doing it anymore. She needed this.

"Touch me please, Thad." She pleaded breathlessly.

Feeling his hand on her breast, Rhonda felt inadequate in his hand. So small even as his finger brushed against her nipple. She moaned as his lips moved down to her neck. She could hear their breathing as she moved her hands under the fabric of his shirt.

Curly pressed his hips against her. He had no idea what she had been thinking about today, but his thoughts continued to center around her. The dress she was wearing that showed her sweet chest off perfectly. Those legs that had him wishing he could touch. Those lips. The lips he was continuing to claim right now.

Feeling him pull away to take a breather, Rhonda smiled at him even as she unbuttoned her front just to let him see the bra she was wearing. She felt still horrible about how small she was. "I'm sorry I'm so tiny here."

His eyes enjoyed the lacy white bra she was wearing. "Not tiny." He breathed as he lowered his head. "Perfect." Kissing the exposed part of her chest, Curly moved up to kiss her lips again. "You've been driving me wild for a long time, Rhonda. Don't you forget it."

Wrapping her arms around him, Rhonda felt a little better about herself after he said that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Stinky was trying to read over Sid's shoulder during lunch, but the writing was so darn tiny that he kept squinting his eyes trying to see one word. After some time he thought it was time to ask. "Say Sid, what's that your reading there?"

Sid smirked wondering when he would ask him that question. He already knew he was being nosy so he thought he would wait for an opening to say something. "I've been accepted to compete." Suddenly his confidence gave way to his nerves. His pause had his friends suddenly peeked at what the letter was. Turning to face Stinky he was unaware of everyone staring at him. "I've been accepted to compete in this cooking show where kids of my age group go in, and whoever wins gets a scholarship to the top culinary institute."

"Hey that's great, Sid. Congratulations." Gerald told him.

Arnold smiled at Sid. "I didn't even know you signed up for anything like that. Still it's great to hear they want you to compete."

Phoebe was intrigued. "When did you sign up and how? Did you have to submit a recipe or video submission?"

"Video submission with one of my favorite recipes. I'm surprised I'm accepted given the fact that I don't exactly have model looks." Curly continued to look down at his letter just to hear the distinct snort of Helga. What is she going to say? He almost feared the worst given the fact at how many times in the past when they were young he called her scary and dog like.

"Oh please." Helga could almost sense Arnold about to cut her off. "I hate to exactly admit this but you aren't ugly." Now that surprised the group. Here she is giving a compliment, but in her snide way. "The only reason why you don't do great with girls is how you treat the majority of us. It is like your nervous tick or something."

"Are you actually saying something nice to me?" Sid was shocked. She was scowling away, but she was being cool about things right now.

Her eyes went to him. "Uh yeah." She then leaned forward. "There is this certain charm about you that I've noticed when I've viewed your sales technique at the store. You are transformed. You aren't being a bullshitter or anything. Girls seem to find you adorable. Now use some of that while you are competing and you never know."

"Th-Thanks Helga. That means a lot to me." Sid was truly flattered. Suddenly he felt some confidence. "I don't know every recipe in the book, but I know they'll test us. I'm gonna have to train myself."

Arnold whispered into Helga's ear. "That was sweet of you."

She smiled at him before addressing him. "Let me talk to our cook, Anita to see if she would like to help you. When do you have to do this thing?"

"We are supposed to do this in July."

Nodding her head, Helga smirked. "Since now that we know that you are graduating from here, talk to your parents to see if they are fine with this. I'm certain they want you to have a future that you'll enjoy. I'll talk to Anita when I get home tonight."

Sid wanted to hug her. "What about my job?"

She waved him off. "This is more important to you. I was just being a hard ass on you for a reason." Feeling Arnold wrap his arms around her, Helga sighed softly.

"I have a new program to run by you later." He whispered into her ear.

"Run away, Football Head." Helga cooed.

Phoebe hugged Gerald. "This is exciting to have our futures already in front of us. I can't wait to see more."

Can this girl get anymore into his heart than she already has? Gerald always had to question this while her arms were wrapped around him. "Neither can I, Phoebe." His eye went to her left hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a weekend where Sid was standing in the very large kitchen listening to Anita as she spoke. To hear that she even competed in competitions made him feel some type of comfort to know that someone had experience. She won some and she lost some. She told him to be always realistic, but never to lose sight of what he wanted.

"They are often impressed with hard dishes that are made in a short amount of time. Of course you can't over do it all by putting everything into the pantry on your dish. Once that is done, than you are sometimes done." Anita was saying. "First I'm going to start you off on something that you are familiar with. I'm giving you a 30 minute cook time for this."

"What if it is a pot roast that I'm familiar with?" Sid wondered as he sat on the stool patiently just soaking in all this information.

Anita smiled patiently. "I will say to forget about that for now. Still we will do a pot roast just to cut the cooking time in half. There are times that even the judges want to see what you can accomplish on a meal that is required to be slow cooked." She got off her stool to bring it over to the side he was currently sitting on. "Right now let us do a steak. I want you to cook it in a way that isn't just a regular meat and potato's type of way. I want you to wow me with what you know so far." She winked at him. "I have a feeling about you."

Getting off his stool, Sid made sure his apron was fastened on him before he began to prepare his meal. He felt excitement course through his body. He felt a sheer confidence at doing this. He knew he could accomplish this task.

After 30 minutes, Sid had Arnold and Helga sitting in front of his prepared plate. The way that Helga stared at the slaw on the plate as if it was about to kill her made him nervous. Anita whispering to him how Helga hates the taste of cole slaw had him gulping.

"This is a grilled asian flank steak with sweet slaw." Sid felt really shaky speaking in front of Helga as she just continued to eye that slaw. "I prepared it with soy sauce, fresh ginger, garlic clove, rice vinegar, jalapenos, green onions, and Napa cabbage. I hope you enjoy."

Helga's eyes lifted up to meet his before she took a bite of her steak now wishing she wasn't a guinea pig right now. The steak melted in her mouth prompting her to eat another. She noticed how Arnold took bites of both the steak and slaw. She knew she would be expected to take a bite of that vile stuff so to satisfy them, Helga did to find it not so bad. "I hate slaw, but this isn't so bad considering."

"Yeah I like how it isn't overpowering. Also that steak just melts right in my mouth." Arnold smiled as he took another bite. "This is good. What would your dad say to this?"

"That I might be out of the job if this kid continues to cook." Anita answered for Helga. Placing a hand on Sid's shoulder she smiled. "You did a good job kid. You found a short cut in how to marinate your meat in a short amount of time."

"Thanks, Anita for everything." Sid couldn't wait to learn more as he continued to look at Helga eating. "Did you really like it, Helga?"

Lifting her finger up, Helga let Arnold answer for her. "She's eating now so it is obvious she loves it."

Helga was a tough critic so Sid felt good about himself. "I can't wait to learn more. Teach me, Anita."

"I will, Grasshopper." Anita informed him before handing him a dish. "Now eat up."

Doing so, Sid felt giddy with excitement. He couldn't wait to tell his parents about this. He couldn't wait till he had this competition if this training kept up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Come here, Patty!" Toby cried out in frustration as he weakly tried to raise up his bottle to his lips only to fail. Groaning at his ineptitude he needed his girlfriend's help.

Patty looked at him just sitting there. Booze was littering around his desk chair from where his friends have been giving in to his demands. She shook her head not wanting to get closer to him. When he called her over she didn't hear him slurring, but now he was. It only took her 10 minutes to get here. How much did he have in that span of time? Where is his parents?

Toby couldn't believe she wasn't moving closer to him. "Babe come here." He demanded as he dropped his empty bottle on the ground. "Great. Now I need another."

"No." She finally spoke. Strength started to filter in even as nervous as she was.

"Why? I need you."

"You just want me to get you more beer." She already knew why she was needed. She was his maid now. "Where are your parents?"

"Working. Now come here. I want to see your sexy ass over here."

Patty felt sickened. He never spoke like this to her before. He was always so kind before. "No. Ever since the shooting you changed. You were starting to get better until your friends gave you alcohol just because of one stumble."

Toby sneered at her. "You don't know shit. They are helping me. You are just standing there doing nothing."

This time she stepped closer just to point at the bottles surrounding him. His room smelled horrible. "I was helping until your friends came over to shove this in your mouth. Now all you can do is drink and make me feel horrible about myself. I love you, but loving you doesn't mean I should stand around to take this."

His mind was fuzzy while he wished he could get up. "What are you saying?"

Her heart felt like it was being stabbed. "I wanted to be with you for a long time, but I can't when you are doing this to yourself. You were so smart. So bright. I loved being around you, but now you make me feel bad about myself with what you say to me. You treat me like a servant and not an equal." A teardrop slid down her cheek. "I have to end this, Toby. Please get better for your own sake. Please."

She had to leave. She wanted to say more, but couldn't as she left his house. She could hear him calling out her name to have her come back. Patty had to hope that he would get better. She had to hope.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. We appreciate them. :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Trigger warning with this chapter. Thank you to Historia for writing this chapter out. I think it was very brave of her to do just to write out her experience.**

* * *

Helga felt a sickening feeling happening in her stomach. It was such a strong punch to it followed by a harshest pinch. Wandering into the bathroom she was soon greeted with a horrible surprise as she called out for her mother. Hearing those rushed footsteps in her room followed by her mom's concerned voice, Helga held something in her hands. She was trembling.

"Mom?"

Miriam never heard such fear in her daughter's voice before as she went to examine what was in her hands. Her daughter was going to stay home today. "You are staying home today." She told her gently.

Helga nodded her head as she sat down heavily. "I don't feel good."

Bob is going to find out about this unfortunately. "We have to bring you to the hospital honey." Miriam informed her as she went to ready her daughter.

Helga was scared. "Dad is going to kill me."

Coming back to her, Miriam cupped her face gently in her hands. "Shhh. I'll handle your father. Concentrate on you right now. Call Arnold to tell him you are staying home."

"I was picking up Phoebe today. I'll call her." Slowly Helga stood up to head to her phone to call up Phoebe. "Hey Pheebs. I can't get into it now, but I'm not going to school today. I came down really sick this morning. Yeah I'll see you tomorrow." Hanging up she turned to her mom as she felt the cramps happening all over again.

Stepping into the room, Bob saw how his daughter was looking. "What's going on here?" He looked between Helga and Miriam.

Helga was dropping down on her knees from feeling weak. "Dad." She felt dizzy.

"We are bringing her to the hospital, B." Miriam told her as she tried to keep her daughter up. "Help her up."

Snapping out of his stupor, Bob lifted Helga up in his arms before they left to go downstairs. His mind was filling up with questions but it seemed that as blind as he was to womanly problems in the past, this was blaring him right in the face right now.

Outside, Bob placed her in the backseat as Helga complained of pains. He couldn't help himself as he saw her hold her stomach like that. Wanting to have a in depth conversation about what was happening and his baby girl in pain, Bob quickly went to the drivers side to get in so he can get her to the hospital.

Helga felt more gushing of her insides coming out. She lifted her teary eyes up to her mom to silently plead to her. To feel her mom ensuring her that everything will be all right, Helga didn't as she closed her eyes to try to fight away the tears, but they wanted to come out. They wanted to greet the world. She felt helpless.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miriam looked at her husband pacing in the living room while their daughter rested upstairs. She knew he will make a big deal out of this now that he knows the truth. Miriam knew her daughter and Arnold are responsible. She knew it could happen to everyone.

"B?" Miriam needed him to talk since he had been silent all this time.

Bob stopped his pacing. "I had an inkling they were doing that thing that I don't want to think of my daughters doing." He started off in saying. "I know they are both good kids and could of handled it."

Miriam knew there was more to this. "What are you thinking about?"

His face seemed to have dropped. "I didn't want her to go through this thing. I don't want either of them to." Bob felt like he tact on twenty more years to his body right now. "Remember when you got pregnant a second time? This was shortly after having Olga?"

Miriam sniffled as she thought about it. "We were still not able to support Olga and us, but we were willing to try."

"It broke us when you lost it." Bob sat down heavily on the couch next to her. "We never told the girls."

She knew that was the partial reason why they neglected Helga so badly in the beginning. "I know, but Helga will need us in this." Miriam felt like she was sinking into the cushions.

Anita entered the living room knowing fully well what a delicate situation that was happening today. "I informed Sid not to come today due to an illness in the family." She spoke gently.

"Thanks. We appreciate it." Bob told her not even bothering to look back to her as he spoke. All his focus was towards the ceiling where he was focusing on, Helga.

Upstairs, Helga was laying curled on her side sobbing away. She felt empty inside. While she wasn't ready for a child right now, she didn't want to lose a part of herself and Arnold. Clutching her pillow hard, she asked the one question, "Why?"

Feeling a shifting of her mattress, Helga felt her mom's arms wrap around her. "It was just a horrible moment to tell you that you both weren't ready." Miriam spoke gently. "You are a very healthy girl and it happens."

That didn't seem to make her feel any better. "What will Arnold think about this?"

"Oh sweetie, he'll still love you. He is a very understanding boy. You know how lucky you are to have someone like that?" Hearing her daughter sobbing harder, Miriam felt confused. "Sweetie?"

She felt like a failure. What if it happened again to her when they are ready to have children? "I just feel like a failure. What if I just can't have kids?"

"Shh. Don't talk like that at all." Miriam squeezed her eyes shut. "Even I had a miscarriage too."

Pulling out of her arms, Helga turned just to face her. "What?"

Moving some strands out of her face, Miriam smiled a bit too weakly. "It was some time after having Olga. We still didn't have a lot, but we were excited." Closing her eyes again she released a shuddering breath. "I lost it. I didn't want to and I know something snapped in me and your father to make us not so excited in having you."

Helga tilted her head down. "Oh."

Quickly she had to make her feel good about her existence. Miriam brought her head up again. "We are so sorry about that. It wasn't your fault when you are such a beautiful, intelligent girl. We are so proud of you. We aren't proud of how we treated you." Kissing her forehead, Miriam hugged her. "You are our gift."

She appreciated the words. "Thanks." Her stomach felt like it was filled with barbed wire. "Does this feeling go away?"

"Not entirely. It happens to be a learning situation." Miriam knew she was feeling the pain still. "Just know that you aren't alone in this."

She nodded her head as she closed her eyes to rest her weary eyes. She doubted she could get any sleep, but she could hope.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arnold felt the dread the second he drove through the gates. Phoebe said there was something off in Helga's voice this morning so with some flowers, he went up to the door to knock on it. Being let in, James said she is in her room. It wasn't lost on him that James appeared saddened so it had him walking quicker to the staircase where he ascended it all the way up to the second floor to head to her bedroom.

Opening the door there she was laying on her side sniffling away. Her back to him. Tissues here and there. He knew she wasn't sick. Something was troubling her. Placing the flowers down, Arnold spoke softly to her. "Helga?"

"Arnold." Her voice was so low and so hoarse that he could tell she had been at this for some time now. "I lost it."

His spine chilled. "What?" Is she meaning what she is talking about? Arnold wanted to mistake this.

"I lost the baby."

He was on the bed in an instant wrapping her up in his arms as they both sobbed. It made them feel both so broken right now as he heard her then apologize for losing it.

"I didn't know. I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Helga sounded desperate in her pleas. "The only thing that I know is one second I'm thinking I'm not pregnant to me holding something in my hands that came out of me." She grabbed his shirt as she continued to sob and clench her teeth. "I'm so sorry, Arnold."

"You are not at fault, Helga." Arnold had to let her know so she wouldn't destroy herself over this. "This isn't. You have to know this. It wasn't our time yet."

Her eyes met with his. "What if it never is? What if I can't have kids?"

Arnold saw how much she cried in how puffy her eyes appeared. She was still so beautiful. "Than we find another way. All I know is that you are the woman that I'm spending my life with."

It sounded strange to laugh even as weak as she did. Her head buried in his chest as they continued to hold one another. "It hurt so bad."

He could never imagine a pain like that in his life. "I'm sorry, Angel."

"I loved something already that I didn't know existed before. It was as sudden as me falling in love with you."

Helga's body felt voided of that extra life. The shot she had been taking still held that chance of pregnancy. They still took precautions, but it still happened. She took tests to rule out any chance of pregnancy, but this time it happened.

Arnold felt her grasping onto him as if he was her life preserver. To know that they once had a baby between them felt surreal. To know that he could of held that baby in his arms. To love it completely. To know knowing it was gone felt like it was ripped out of his own body.

Oh he knew that what he was feeling was a bit less than her. Mothers hold their children inside of them. They become completely attached to them, mind, body, and soul. Arnold knew that Helga's soul was aching as he felt new tears come out of her eyes.

Outside the room, Miriam wandered over to the railing to grasp onto it for dear life. Tears fell down her cheeks as she watched them fall down to the surface of the first floor. Memories were there of her own loss. Memories that seemed small compared to the hurt of your own child. She almost wanted to brush it off to pretend it didn't happen, but that would wound her daughter more. She was happy that Arnold loved Helga very much to the point that he would accept anything that life would come their way.

Bob had to stand outside in the garden. His reason was that he needed clarity in his mind as he began assembling a yurt. The same structure they had at the previous address. Bob wasn't angry nor disappointed in Helga for doing something very adult. Sure he wanted to keep both his daughters virgins for the rest of their natural lives. He just knew he couldn't. It was illogical.

He almost began to hate Arnold for putting his little girl in this position, but than again, he just couldn't. As much as that kid annoyed him in the very beginning, Bob now thought of him as a good person to be with his daughter. Watching them both together, he saw how in sync they were. They seemed more in sync than, Miriam and himself.

"Arnold came to visit Helga." James informed him. "Your wife seems visibly upset."

Closing his eyes, Bob turned around to head inside. He patted James on the shoulder on his way past. Inside he started up the stairs to see Miriam just standing there. Even as miserable as she was, Bob thought she was the prettiest thing ever as he went up to her to wrap his big burly arms around her.

"Just memories." Miriam didn't want Bob upset at Arnold for being here.

Nodding his head, Bob pulled away to silently step towards, Helga's room. He walked in to place a gentle hand on Arnold's shoulder. He smiled down to them in understanding. "You know, you can stay here with her as long as you like."

Arnold turned his red eyes to him just to smile just a little. "Thank you, Sir."

To see his strong daughter like this broke his heart. Walking towards her side, Bob brought his head down just to kiss her head. As he moved away he felt a hand grip him. Helga's eyes greeted him before she moved up to hug him. He wanted to protect her, but seeing how she moved back down on her bed just holding her abdomen showed how much he couldn't protect her.

"You have enough credits to graduate early." He was saying. "I'm sure Arnold does too."

It'll be strange to get out of school early and not see your friends on a daily basis. Helga was too foggy to think clearly as she just laid there. Pain etched her face.

"It is your decision." Arnold said.

"To not see our friends on a daily basis would be weird." Helga would miss their lunch time gatherings.

Arnold smiled. "I know, but it is your decision."

Nodding her head she laid on her side once more to face him. "Let me sleep on it."

Bob thought it was cute in how she said that to see her actually fall asleep. He watched as her body relaxed to the point of hearing soft sounds escaping her. She needed the rest. Nodding his head to Arnold he left the room to give them both some alone time.

Outside, Bob took Miriam's hand to escort her downstairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arnold hated to leave Helga, but he needed to get home for his stuff. He needed to speak to his parents. Will they be disappointed in him?

Wandering into the boarding house, Arnold stepped into the living room grateful that his parents were there right now. His feet felt heavy as he stepped closer. "Can I speak to you?"

Miles smiled at his son warmly. "You can always speak to us."

Stella read it in his face. "What's happening?"

His hands shook a little as he told them what happened. His heart quaked. His brain hurt as he thought of his love laying there sad in her bed. "Her parents are fine with me staying there for the time being. I know she needs me."

Standing up, Stella wasn't thrilled about the news, but was none too surprised either as she wrapped her arms around her son. His first heartbreak over losing his unborn child. If this happened to her, she wouldn't be herself for some time. "That's fine. Just remember to be patient with her. She'll need it."

His chin rested on her shoulder. "I thought you'd be disappointed in me."

"We aren't. You and Helga are about to go out into the world. You are adults. I can't treat you like children." Stella honestly told him.

"It would be a different subject all together if you were both much younger and this happened." Miles added in as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "One day we know you both will be married. We aren't blind."

Pulling away, Arnold wiped a tear that appeared. He sighed. "Thanks." He had to head up those stairs to get some things together. "I should get back to her."

Nodding their heads they both watched him as he went upstairs to gather his stuff. Stella sighed as she sat back on the couch. "Hopefully next time there is a baby in their lives it will be a time they are ready for it."

Sitting beside her, Miles gathered her in his arms. "I was thinking the same thing."

Back at the Pataki's, Arnold slipped back into her bedroom where she was still passed out. Quietly he went into her closet to deposit his belongings before coming back out to lay back beside her prone form. In the dim light of the room he saw the tear stains marring her smooth cheeks. He knew they'll always remember this moment.

Her hand went up to move over his body. Helga nestled closer as her eyes lifted up to him. "I want to graduate with our friends." It was her absolute thought. "I'm not frightened if they all found out about this. I just want them to hear it only from our mouths at the same time. We've done so much together so it seems natural."

Arnold couldn't help his smile. This was his strong Helga still as she tried to remain determined in spite of a knock down.

* * *

 **This was obviously done because of all the reviews on them always being intimate. Yes you can have all the sex in the world and not get pregnant but it happens. Don't flame us on this chapter because I applaud her for pushing past something that is still a sensitive subject to her. She was also on birth control and she still got pregnant. She didn't get any monthlies during the whole time under the Depo provera shot so she didn't know she was pregnant until she had the pain and it happened.**

 **Once again don't flame us on this chapter. Thank you**


	56. Chapter 56

**Sorry for such a short chapter compared to the others. We were just trying to rush it out. We thank you all for the reviews. Historia is very brave to have wrote out her experience in light of recent things. She says it is good for her to place past experiences in because it is not only therapeutic for you but anyone else who has experienced this type of loss. She also did it because I am now nervous about the upcoming arrival of my own baby by surrogate. So forgive the chapters for no proper editing.**

* * *

Arnold noticed how she held onto his hand for dear life after she got out of the Jeep. Stopping mid-way out of the parking lot he turned to her to place his hand on the side of her face to give her a gentle kiss to let her know that it will all be alright. Helga nodded as they went to walk towards the building.

"Just remember that at any time you feel like going home to let me know."

"How about now?" She stopped feeling the blood drain out of her again. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid of being hit there."

Facing her once more, Arnold held her. "It will be all right. I know your nervous, but I'm here for you."

"Not for all my classes." She buried her head in his chest. "Ugh. I wish I wasn't feeling this way."

He smoothed her hair out. "You'll also have Phoebe in your classes too. She'll understand once you tell her."

Helga couldn't believe she forgot to tell her, but in a way it was understandable since she was so upset. Pulling away slightly she moved forward. "I don't want to be accused of being a chicken."

"No one will."

"I'm talking about myself." She pointed out as they neared the building. She had to hope for the best for today.

OOOOOO

It seemed that subjects that were covered today had to deal with loss. Helga lost count of how many times the subject was brought up to how many times she squeezed her eyes shut. She thought she heard a baby crying out. She thought she heard Arnold's serene voice coming to calm the baby down. Her hand went to her abdomen almost to help shield her from the pain. When she opened them once she found Phoebe's concerned face in front of her. The story Helga told her silently with just her eyes seemed to have been conveyed in how her best friend gasped.

After when everyone was going to lunch, Phoebe came to her. "Is this why you weren't here?"

"Yes." Helga replied almost too quietly. "I didn't know I was pregnant until I saw it." A tear escaped her eyes as she saw out of the corner of her eye that, Gerald and Arnold was coming over.

Placing his arm around her, Arnold led her towards the student parking lot. Today the best friends are having lunch off of campus. Arnold knew she didn't want to be in a larger group today seeing how she was almost on the barest of strings today. He drove them all to the park after they got something quick eat. The way Helga leaned against him barely eating had him wondering if she shouldn't of taken an extra day off.

Gerald examined the strong girl ahead of him. She wasn't even smiling. She barely ate even as she picked at her sandwich. "I really am sorry that happened to you both." There was hardly any change in Helga's expression. It actually frightened him what could go through a woman's mind when this happened. They are more connected to that child than a male. They nurture it from within.

Helga did hear him speak. "I swear I hear a baby cry out. I keep hearing Arnold going over to calm our baby down."

Phoebe saw that she already thought of that life with Arnold a long time back when they were younger. "Helga?"

Her eyes went to her friend. "You've known how long I've dreamt of that life with him. How I knew he would of made a great husband and father. How many kids that I wouldn't mind having with him."

"How many?" Arnold wondered.

"Two." She almost laughed. "Somehow we would be living in the boarding house. Looking at the stars from your skylight. Hearing our kids running around." She closed her eyes. "I don't like living in a mansion. I want a place to feel like a home. Full of comfort the second you walked in. It always feels comforting walking into that place."

He smiled at his girlfriend. "I love that too. You know we can still have it."

Helga looked up at him. "Can we?"

"Yes. I've made my commitment to you and I'm keeping it." Bringing his head down to meet with hers, Arnold gave her a gentle kiss. "I'll be your husband one day."

Her heart beat at that thought even as she placed her hand on her stomach. "It still hurts a little."

Phoebe decided to speak up. "It will because of what happened. Also it is emotional pain." Getting up to go over to the other side of the park table, she sat down to give her friend a gentle hug. "I'm here for you."

"You always were even when I was a pain in the ass." Helga told her lovingly. Guess it was good to have some understanding.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Patty walked into her house after school. She was exhausted. Hearing her mother tell she had company didn't have her asking who it was till her mom left her alone with Toby. There he was in a chair smiling up at her.

"Why are you here?" She wondered cautiously.

Toby wanted some alone time with her. "She said she'll be gone for some time. Want to go to your room to talk?"

"No. Are you still drinking?" Patty stood her ground as she looked at the guy who was once a great guy.

Laughing had him getting up to move past her. "You broke it off with me, but I haven't with you."

Crossing her arms, Patty watched as he boldly went to her bedroom. Following him she wondered how he got undressed so quickly, but there he was already lying on her bed naked. "Are you still drinking?"

"Yes." Toby laughed softly as he bid her over to him. "Not right now though. I miss you."

Even with the scars on his body he was still beautiful. Patty did walk nearer to him. "I can't be in a relationship with someone who is an alcoholic."

Taking her hand, Toby managed to get some strength in him to put her flat on the bed. He loved how her skirt flew up past her waist. "Stay with me and help me." He breathed as he started to pepper kisses on her. "I swear I'll get better."

Patty closed her eyes even as she felt her underwear get moved down. She wished she felt stronger like she use to be even when he pushed himself inside of her. She moaned with the mixture of knowing she should stop it, but wanting it to keep happening.

"I'll get better for us." Toby breathed as he continued to make love to her. "We belong together, Patty."

He kept repeating that to the point she knew he was lying to them both. She turned her head away from him before she can push him away. "No we don't." She moved away from him. "You have to leave. You are just saying this."

He was confused. "Is there someone else?" His mind almost snapped. "Is it Harold?"

"No it is none of that. It is me needing to make a healthy decision for myself. I love you, but I can't live like this anymore." She grabbed his clothes to hand to him. "Please don't come to visit me again."

That hurt as he slowly pulled his clothes on. Toby wanted to drink once he got home. He needed something in his system to make him forget. Standing up he looked at her. "I'll come back to you one day again."

Patty hoped not as she had him follow her out the door. She felt used even for a few seconds of a little pleasure. She knew he didn't want her like that. He was using her like that of liquor. She can't be used like that even as she reached the door to turn the knob. "I wish you luck."

Toby leaned in to kiss her. He loved her and had a feeling she'll end up with someone else. Pulling away he placed his hand over hers on the knob. "Just one more time." He begged.

"One more time will lead to more and I can't. As much as I have enjoyed it in the past, I can't." She opened the door up just then. "Goodbye, Toby."

Going past her, Toby hated this feeling as he left her doorstep. Sadness enveloped him as he texted a buddy to head over to his place right now with some special juice.

Patty closed the door as she leaned heavily against it. She stayed there for some time before heading back into her bedroom to rest. She needed to rest.


	57. Chapter 57

Patty smiled when she saw Harold come out with an outfit he wore similar to the fourth grade. Without the pot belly he use to have, she almost laughed. He came out belting out his usual mix of insults that he use to call his friends.

"So what do you think? Pretty accurate." He held his arms out in the air as if in triumph. "Well without the belly." He patted he now fit stomach proudly. So many years of battling the bulge paid off when it was even helped by football.

She nodded her head. "Pretty good. I'm thinking of drawing in my unibrow like the old days."

He gave her a strange look. "You had a unibrow? I don't even remember." Sitting down he tried to remember.

Twiddling her thumbs, Patty examined her hands. "Well you were busy privately fawning over Rhonda." Hearing his objection she nudged him. "Seriously you were. Don't deny it."

"Well that was very brief until I got to know you. All I remembered is that I loved talking to you. It was the first time I could really talk to someone. I remember your eyes. What you said and what you wore." Harold looked her over keenly. "I thought you were pretty back then." Blushing he added, "I still do."

"Y-You thought I was pr-pretty?" Patty raised her eyebrow up.

Harold thought she was crazy not to see it. "Yeah! I always thought so."

"But I never looked like Rhonda."

Rolling his eyes, Harold spoke too loudly. "So?! After speaking to you I thought you beat her out. I enjoyed being around you."

Patty smiled at him as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "I appreciate it."

"You should. I don't say this very much and you should hear it." Standing up Harold caught his reflection. "Why did I wear half shirts when I was a kid?"

"I dunno. You can ask your parents." Standing up Patty patted his now firm stomach. "I want to dare you to wear this to school, but I've seen so many girls asking you out." She raised her eyebrow up. "Why haven't you said yes?"

"Because I'm not interested in them." Harold was still interested in her. "I'm gonna take this off. Be right back."

Watching him leave, Patty waited on him to get back. She could of easily asked Harold out instead, but she was just out of a relationship. She felt vulnerable. She felt almost broken. She was in such a good relationship just to have it turn sour due to addiction.

Harold wandered back in to watch her look at the photo's. "You did do the right thing with him."

Patty smiled. "I know. I just remember the last time I seen him. I was so tempted in going through with it." Turning to face him she shrugged. "It felt good until I knew I couldn't do that."

He understood what she meant. "You had to do what was right. Who knows? You might end up back together with him one day."

"You mean that?" She felt confused by that statement.

"Yeah. I want you happy. I always do. Sure I still want you, but I can't be selfish." At least he was honest. Harold will always love her.

Patty hugged him. She did love him and even if she wanted to be with him right now, Patty knew she wasn't ready. She wanted to be fair with Harold.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda flipped over the page of her sketchbook after finishing up with another idea. Her book was almost full now as she leaned back in satisfaction. Her back was aching from her hunched over drawing. She groaned at each adjustment she tried to make.

"Oh Rhonda!"

She smiled at the sound of his voice as she peered over to him crawling through her window. "You know there is a front door." Getting up she grunted from the pain.

Straightening up, Curly examined her as she moved around stiffly. "My dear, you know how I need to keep in practice." Stepping forward he kissed her. "You also know that I can give you a massage right now if you wish it."

Rhonda loved how he can act so dramatic with that proper flair to it. "I'd love it actually."

"Any oil around here?"

"In my bathroom."

Kissing her one more time, Curly looked her over. "Shirt off and if you want, your bra."

She swore he purred that out. Blushing she took her shirt and bra off so she can lay face down on her bed. Hearing him come back she smiled at his choice of oil. "You love that scent?"

"Indeed." Curly came closer to scan that very smooth back of hers. "Is it just your back?"

Rhonda ran her teeth along her bottom lip in thought. "Also my legs." Feeling his hands move around her front she squeaked. "A little warning."

He snickered as he undid the button of her pants before sliding them down. "What's the fun of that?" Curly couldn't believe that this girl was finally his. He couldn't believe how perfect this body was as his eyes didn't leave her.

Rhonda heard him pumping some of the oil out from the dispenser. She wondered how it will feel to fully make love to him. The moment his hands made contact it felt sensuous. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth as he moved around her body as if he was sculpting. It was beautiful. Precise. Very loving to the point where she can imagine his eyes. How she wanted to see them now.

His hands moved to her sides where he got dangerously close to her breasts. He smirked at the continued moans wondering if she was excited in another way. His hands moved down her sides while his thumbs met almost in the middle. Lower and lower until he met up with that offending piece of last clothing she had on.

She willed him to move her underwear down. She even adjusted her bottom to hopefully tempt him to do so. She loved his skillful hands. Loved how his thumbs tantalized between the fabric making her release another moan. She wanted him to remove it. He should have.

Curly imagined doing so much to her for hours on end. Wanted to see her in full lust as his fingers brought her panties down to reveal her cute bottom. He couldn't help it as he lowered his face down to kiss it. "Apologies."

She smiled. "None needed."

That was permission for him as he lowered the fabric lower to the point of him taking it off. He was highly tempted as he saw her legs part just a bit. Still he wanted her to feel good that other way first so he continued his massage.

"This feels so good." She wanted him to do whatever he had on his mind. "You dance well with your hands."

That was a great compliment as his hand went up further still just to brush her sensitive junction. "Thank you." He lowered his face down to kiss her inner thigh. "My lady." He crooned out.

Seeing her part her legs more, Curly moved forward again to kiss her junction. She moaned in delight giving him permission to raise her up a little to let her enjoy it more. She danced for him in a way as he continued to delight her.

"Curly please." She begged.

He rolled his tongue as his hands moved up more towards her front to reach those petite breasts. He wanted her to say it.

"Thaddeus, I need you." Rhonda told him in breathless anticipation.

Turning her onto her back, Curly moved closer to hat face he loved so much. "Your wish is my command."

Rhonda watched as he took his clothes off in a way that looked to be of a fluid dance. She thought it was beautiful and perfect as he came down to kiss her again. "Do you have protection?"

Curly moved back away to present her with something. He watched her take it in her hands to place it on. He hoped to give her a pleasant surprise as he positioned himself before taking her in one fluid motion to place her in a semi-sitting position against him.

She looked at him with huge eyes at this new position for herself. "I never done it like this before. I am not strong."

Placing himself inside of her, Curly practically rolled his eyes back from the instant sensation that brought him. "I'll be strong for the both of us, Rhonda." He assured her.

Rhonda felt like she was falling backwards as he began to make love to her. Never in her life had she experienced such a thrilling thing. He was so strong as he expectedly moved inside of her. She curved herself backwards slightly just to feel his lips on her chest. She gasped feeling guilty that she was reaching her ebb this soon. "Curly."

Curly smiled in satisfaction knowing exactly what was happening with her prompting him to lay her fully on her back. He waited there as she caught her breath. "Not yet."

She swore he appeared almost devilish with that. She felt the excitement drift away and relax before he moved again. She moaned again as she tore at her sheet. "Thad!"

He felt devilish as he watched her release loudly. He wanted her to feel good. He wanted seconds with her, but knew she would need to wait as he pulled out of her. Rhonda looked at him with some determination as she pushed him down onto the bed. She was exhausted and also possessed as she took his condom off. Curly watched her face lower down till it reached his sensitive shaft.

"I can't let you have all the fun." Rhonda informed him as she let him feel some pleasure too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sunday wasn't a day Helga really wanted to do anything right now. The girls did though as they searched for anything that resembled what they wore back then. Helga wanted to get out of this funk, but couldn't as she wandered around the racks. Her eyes went up to see how Rhonda was fluttering around happily. She was not blind to what it looked like after someone had sex. She turned away to wander elsewhere.

They all went out to eat. The girls were chatting away while Helga tried to maintain a vigil in her own mind. She tried to make herself feel better by forgetting, but it was hard to forget. Her hand went to her abdomen.

Rhonda spotted it first. She spotted the tears flowing out of Helga's eyes. It was a strange sight for her to witness. Helga was one of those people who didn't cry in front of anyone. "Helga?" She said her name tentatively.

Phoebe placed a hand on her friend's back. "Helga are you...?" It was still hard to say it.

"I know I wasn't ready but why did I have to lose it?" Helga put her head against Phoebe.

The table grew quiet. All the girls put their hands to their mouths knowing what she was talking about. Rhonda and Nadine got up immediately to settle the bill out while the other girls helped Helga out. Helga was on automatic unsure of where they were taking her now. She felt lost even if Phoebe was helping to guide her silently.

When she did snap out of it, Helga found herself somehow in her old house. It was strange even if her friends were here. "Why are we here?" The place was empty of furniture.

"I thought I'd snap you out of it. Also it seemed to be the best place to be." Phoebe thought out loud.

It was so weird being in here. She heard how many didn't want to stay in this house for long as if it was haunted. She almost laughed at that thought even as she decided to head upstairs to her old room. Helga heard everyone following her as she entered her old room. She didn't feel right just yet until she wandered into her closet where she kept many shrines of her love.

Walking to the far wall, Helga sat down with a heavy sigh. "I have been in love with him since I was three. I dreamt of that full life with him. I fantasized about us traveling, getting married, having children, and growing old." She looked lovingly around. "You might think it is strange for me to be in this closet instead of inside my bedroom."

"Well we were thinking that ever so much." Lila echoed out as she noticed the dust bunnies in the corner.

Helga smirked. "I've done some strange things in my past. Strange things that even Arnold knows about." She almost laughed at her passionate first confession to him. "I have so many journals of written poems all about him. I even had shrines built in his likeness in this very closet."

"Not the first that anyone has fallen in love with their stalker." Rhonda smirked as she meant Arnold falling in love with Helga, and herself falling in love with Curly.

She sniffed the air in a sort of laugh. "I did it because of my upbringing. The constant neglect that had me not knowing how to act properly." Helga rolled her eyes as she looked upon her friends. "What a shocker, eh?" They laughed. "I didn't think my dreams would come true. I have a family that treats me exactly how I wanted." Her eyes softened more. "The boy of my dreams also falling in love with me."

The girls listened to her aptly. None of them really wanted to interrupt. They all wanted to listen to what the always private girl had to say.

"I've been taking birth control. My mom knew about it since she gave it the okay. Well with this I didn't have any monthlies. I had no sign that I was pregnant until one morning it came as a surprise." Helga remembered the pain as if it was happening again. She lifted her head up. "I held my dead baby in my hands." The girls gasped. "That was the day I didn't go to school. Arnold knows about this and so does my family."

"I know that most of you will say that it wasn't my time yet to have a child." Helga continued. "I don't want to hear that right now since it sets me off. I don't want the guys to know. Gerald knows obviously and so does Phoebe, but other than that, no one else."

Everyone agreed in that closet not to tell. "It is your secret to tell, Helga." Phoebe assured her.

Helga was glad of it knowing she can trust them.

As for Arnold he was in his bedroom working on his computer. Hearing the gentle sound of someone opening up his hatch had him knowing who it was even as he heard the soft patter of her feet approach. He was about to turn around when she slinked into the seat to sit on his lap. She wrapped her arms around him as if he was her life preserver.

"I told the girls." She whispered quietly.

Lifting her up he carried her to his couch she they both can be comfortable. His strong girlfriend always allowed him these moments into her softer side. "I'm glad you did."

She smiled just a bit. "They took me to my old house. It was strange being there again, but it helped me open up." Helga knew he would enjoy hearing that part. Pulling away she had a sarcastic comment for him. "What? I'm not a flag salute for that one?"

Arnold chuckled at that before kissing her. "I'll give you plenty of flag salutes when you are ready. Right now I wouldn't mind giving you a standing ovation."

"Well just as long as it is you leading that ovation." Helga kissed him. She loved this man of hers. "I told them that I've been in love with you since I was three."

She opened up on her own terms. Arnold was very proud of her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Arnold." Kissing him once more, Helga continued to do so enjoying the moment between them. It was on an intimate level she wouldn't argue over.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello this is Historia. This is the last chapter for a while. Due to both of us being sick and starting to get better we were not only experiencing a bit of writers block, but the low power of not actually writing. We'll do our best to crank it out. Sorry about that.**


	58. Chapter 58

**I have a Guest writer today for this chapter. It is Historia's boyfriend. If anyone has read Dandelion I used him to be portrayed as Brainy. If no one has read that story it is fine. Anyhow he picked up the slack for the both of us while Historia recovers and as for me I have been given an early Mother's Day gift. We were having a child by surrogate and she went into labor early. I have a baby boy. My husband and our daughter are excited with my daughter yelling out Happy Mother's day to me. If anyone has handled a newborn than you know that my hands are tied up. Historia and maybe another guest writer will show up to help out.**

 **To the one Guest who was constructive with their criticism I'm sorry that I have bored you. You don't need to read the story anymore if you don't want to. Thank you very much for the time you took to write that out.**

 **Forgive any of my poor editing of this chapter.**

* * *

He grunted at how absurd he felt.

Today was the deadline and today of all days he just had to let everyone go early to enjoy themselves.

He cursed. He didn't often do this, but now was his day to do so as he almost called Carl in to fix his mistake. How can someone misspell and article so fucking badly?

The door opened making him hope that someone changed their mind. Maybe someone felt bad for doing this. He had twenty articles to put to bed and he wasn't even complete.

That is when that familiar scent came to his nostrils. It calmed him immediately in spite of the circus before him on his screen. His head lifted up to smile at his savior. His love.

Sienna saw the frustration in his face. It was rare for her to see it. Given his badly worded text he sent to her, she knew she had to come. She wasn't about to give him grief for letting the others go early when she has made the same mistake herself at one time.

"How much more do you have to do?" Her tone was professional. She wanted to help him out.

Brainy stood up quickly just to plant a kiss on her face. He felt an instant relief when he did that. "Twenty and I'm working on the one from hell. You should look at what I'm seeing right now."

Sienna went on his side of the desk to find the article from hell. This is what qualified as a failing grade. Quietly she went over to his old desk to instantly get on it. Asking for a log on, Brainy gladly gave it to her as she silently went to work with him.

Brainy felt some relief off his shoulders the moment she sat down. He knew she had her own work to do, and here she was helping him out.

After an hour and a half they both breathed a sigh of relief as he sent the stuff away to be printed out. Brainy stood up to pick her up in his arms just to have her sit down on his desk. "Thank you."

Her hands lifted up to his face. Tenderly she traced details out with her fingers. It was something she adored. Something that helped when she fell asleep at night, she would easily get his image in her dreams. "My pleasure."

Coming forward he kissed her ear. "I dream of us both together for a long time."

Sienna's eyes closed. Her mouth formed a smile that matched what she felt in her heart. "I dream of the same thing too, Brainy."

Lifting her off the desk, Brainy shut his computer off before grabbing his keys. Taking her hand he led her out of that room. Taking a glimpse down at their joined hands it always appeared like they were perfectly molded together that you would have no clue where one began, and the other one ended.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

His soufflé deflated. Sure he panicked as he rushed to the oven, but it deflated. Sid stared at it as if it was his dreams going down the tube slowly but surely.

Anita watched the young male as his hands continued to stay up in his hairline. Clasping and clutching for dear life as if that will help matters. She almost laughed at the sight. She had even failed at this endeavor at such an early age, but she didn't take it this rough.

"What is going through your mind?" Anita wondered as she decided to lean against the counter.

Sid stood there unmoving. "I'm just a failure at life."

"That is a big drama Queen moment you have right there." She patted her stomach. "How many ulcers have you given yourself in life?"

He seemed perplexed by the question. He forgot what that word meant till he remembered. "Too many."

Nodding her head, Anita came close to him to jerk him away from the oven just by pulling at his waistband. "You need to get laid." She spoke quickly. "Chefs give themselves many ulcers for this panic they put themselves in. Most bark orders and go into panics. Most chefs are just perfectionists until they discover a certain center." She pulled at his waistband again. In a way she loved the surprised look in his face. "You are young so you need to get laid."

Sid blinked at her wondering if he was crazy. "No one is interested in me."

She laughed at him. "Ah you give yourself no credit. You are cute. Just put away some of that swag I seen you try to pull and you will be fine." Spanking him lightly on the ass, Anita went over to where the dead souffle was. Grabbing a fork she still placed it inside to take a bite of it. It was still tasty. "All it needs is Viagra."

Helga wandered into the kitchen to see the dead meal too. Giving off a low whistle at it she noticed, Sid's statued expression. "What happened to him?"

Anita felt just a tad evil. "Oh he is just upset because this deflated on him. I told him he panics too much."

"That's for sure." Helga agreed as she went to the fridge to get some water. "We've been telling him that for years."

"I told him he needs to get laid." Anita spotted the first noticeable jerk from Sid since she pulled him away from the oven. There was something very fun about this. "He's a nice kid. Just needs a little something on the side."

Taking a swig of water, Helga observed Sid's eyes as they went between them both. "Yeah he does, but he lacks the confidence. Pity since he isn't all that bad."

That snapped him out of it. "Really?" Sid wanted to hear more from her.

Helga went over to the destroyed desert to take a bite out of it. "You'll have plenty of girls wanting you to cook for them in no time."

"So you need to get laid." Anita was mischievous just winking at him.

Not wishing to discuss that subject anymore given past events, Helga just raised her thumb up in the air. "Have at it."

Watching her leave the kitchen, Sid than went over to the oven. "I can start over." He suggested mostly to himself. Feeling a jerk again on his waistband, Sid was surprised to find himself against the counter with Anita in front of him. "Ah?"

A smirk was on her face. "Oh don't worry." She stepped away. "I'm not hitting on you. If I wasn't involved than I might, but I'm not."

"Than?" Sid was crazy confused here right now. "What?"

Anita laughed. "I suggest you either get laid or masturbate a little. It helps keep the edge off."

Sid spotted the other door to the kitchen opening up with one of the maids walking in. He had no idea what their names were, but he felt foolish just standing there as if he was naked. The woman giggled as she spotted his uncomfortable expression on his face while taking the garbage out of the trash can.

Anita had such a wolfish look on her face. "Mary, what do you think of this young lad here?"

Mary straightened herself up. Roving her baby blue eyes over his thinnish frame, Sid felt like he was a butt of their jokes right now. "Cute. I like his nose."

"He wants to be a cook."

"Oh?" Putting her chore down, Mary strolled over towards him with intrigue. "Will you cook for me one day?"

Sid felt stupefied as Mary now put her hand on him. "I'm sick of being a joke to everyone." Moving away from them he felt a humiliation he didn't like.

Mary and Anita exchanged concerned looks on their faces. "We aren't joking with you though." Anita told him honestly. "I personally like you."

"Same here." Mary agreed. "I've seen you come and go from the kitchen. I told Anita that I thought you were cute."

Sid saw how Mary's face turned red at her admission. "Oh."

Feeling stupid herself, Mary excused herself to do the remaining bits of her duties. As for Anita she went back over to the ruined soufflé to lift it up, and close the oven. Sid just stood there scratching his chin before making an excuse to say he needed a few minutes.

Leaving the kitchen he saw Helga sitting on the couch reading a book. He thought out of anyone she would be the most honest with him. "Hey Helga, can I talk to you?"

"Hmm." Helga was finishing up reading a chapter when she heard his voice. Pointing down to the couch for him to sit, she read the rest of her chapter before closing up her book. "Yeah?"

"They say I'm cute."

Cocking her head, Helga than looked towards where the kitchen was. "Besides Anita I'm assuming the other is Mary." She spoke dryly even as Sid began to fidget. "I talk to Anita a lot after school. As for Mary she came and asked us how old you were." One half of a smile formed on her face. "Got yourself a cougar there, Sid."

Sid was just lost even as he looked down at himself. "But I don't get it."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Sid. You heard of that expression and it is being used towards you." Helga continued dryly. "Any more questions regarding this? I ask since Anita and Mary are ones not to screw around. I know you don't know this about them, but it is true."

"So what should I do?"

Helga stared at him. "You seriously need to bust your nut right now."

"Meaning?"

"Get laid." Points in a direction to the left of her. "Or at least talk to Mary. She's cool. I do recommend you at least relaxing a bit before you kill yourself from the stress your putting yourself under."

Looking at the book she had in her lap, Sid wondered. "Is reading how you relax?"

"Sometimes. I enjoy sports as you can tell. I write, and I do enjoy having fun." Thinking about what happened to her, Helga took a deep breath in and out. "Just be responsible and do the stuff you enjoy doing. Life is short. You had a little stumble in the kitchen but that isn't a reflection on you in a nutshell. Just pick yourself up and keep going on."

Sid smiled at the blonde. "Did you get this all from Arnold?"

Shaking her head, Helga smiled at the thought of him. "No. While he has kept me sane, just like Phoebe, it has always been my responsibility to try to be an adult. I learned from my past, Sid. Will you be also learning from it?"

He knew it was sage advice as he stood up slowly. Thanking her, Sid thought to have an enjoyable time at least discerning something out personal in his life as he made his way in the direction Mary might be in. He wasn't planning a future with her, but he did want to lay in the ground work for something.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you want to move in here after you graduated?"

Brainy smirked at her question as his head turned towards her closet. "I've pretty much moved in here already."

Repositioning herself to straddle him on the bed, Sienna grabbed his arms to keep them above him. "Cute, but I'm asking to make this official."

He couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she appeared. It was like a petite Amazon Princess on top of him. "I know you are."

"Oh so you wanted to get into a little S and M right now, didn't you?" Getting off the bed she left the bedroom.

Slipping out of bed, Brainy followed her out to find her on the couch. "Playing hard to get with me right now?"

"Are you?"

Approaching her, Brainy scanned those smooth legs as she had them on the couch. The way she was glancing out her window made her appear as if she was angry at him, but he knew better. "If you want I can go home now." She didn't say a word. "Good night." Turning around he went back to the bedroom to get his clothes.

Sienna slowly moved her legs down to the ground. Hearing him rustling around in the other room, she stood up to begin wandering over back to her bedroom. She could hear the closet door opening and closing making her think that he was packing up his things. Knotting her eyebrows practically, she went through the door just to get grabbed and placed on her bed.

Mouth open and her arms above her now, Brainy was on top of her. "You tricked me." He didn't say a word as his hips went down to grind against her. She bit her lip to stem away the emotions he always placed her through when he did that. "Brainy." Her voice strangled as she wanted to fight away her pheromones and his.

Lowering his mouth down to hers, Brainy kissed her softly. "I will move in with you officially after graduation."

"Take my clothes off now." She commanded. "I don't care if you rip them off. Just do it."

Growling at her order, Brainy did what she wanted. Her clothes fully off along with his own, Brainy entered her as he went down to capture her lower lip. "Anything you desire." He whispered before his need to satisfy her took over.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga stood there in front of one book shelf. This place was where she wanted to put her mind at ease. A flashback to the pain in her abdomen settled on her in the house so she had to leave. She had to clear her mind so here she was staring at rows and rows of books. Her mind was clouded. She didn't want to bother her friends. She didn't want to bother Arnold even though he would be understanding. She just stood there feeling almost empty.

"Helga?"

That calm voice seemed to help more than the scent of the books themselves. She turned towards her other savior. Someone she never mentioned to her face before. A sudden tear drop fell as she looked upon the woman in a feel of hopelessness. "Dr Bliss."

Putting the books down that she held, Dr Bliss replaced it with Helga's hand as she guided her out of that place. Whatever she was feeling, Bliss spotted the loss in those eyes. She left the store to drag her to a place for some tea. Telling her to settle on the table off to the side, she went inside to get two cups.

Helga felt the breeze playing through her hair. She almost imagined it to be Arnold running his hand through her tendrils. The way he softly did it with such caring had her now wishing he was here. How she wanted those arms of his around her. To hear his deep voice continue to soothe her. To love her.

Seeing her place a cup down in front of her, Helga gripped it for a lifeline. She spoke of what happened to her. Told her that while she told her female friends, Helga felt a little better for it till today. "It felt like a phantom pain." She floated her hand above her stomach. "I feel like it should be in here right now. It feels wrong that he or she is gone now." Helpless again in her distraught mind, Helga wanted to grab, Dr Bliss's hand for her life jacket. "Does every woman feel this way?"

Dr Bliss felt a pain within her. "Not everyone. There is a loss but it is felt in different ways."

Helga studied the woman seeing it plainly. She has not children of her own. "What about you?"

"Due to an accident I lost mines." Bliss frowned. "I thought about it a lot before. This I will never lie about." She sighed. "Due to the extent of my injuries it has been difficult for me to have one."

Opening her mouth, Helga felt bad about that. "I'm sorry."

Smiling at the young woman, Bliss continued on. "Thank you. Yours happened recently so you'll be thinking about it more heavily. It happens to us all. I will tell you that you will have another when you are ready."

"What if I can't?" Helga felt guilty for asking this of her.

"You will. How do I know this? I just do." Bringing her hand forward she took Helga's. "And even if that can't be you can adopt of have a surrogate."

"What about you? You are married and you have no kids. Why didn't you take that route?"

Dr Bliss understood her curiosity to that. "I'll be honest with you, Helga. My husband and I are very busy people. We have a dog that we treat as our child." Squeezing her hand she thought to be honest. "Also there have been a lot of times I thought of you as the child I never had." She laughed politely. "I always thought that my child would end up just like you. You make me proud with how far you've come every day."

While flattered, Helga blushed. "Well there is that time I wanted you to adopt me."

"I was highly tempted into doing so, Helga." Dr Bliss confessed happily. "I know I would of been proud to call you mines."

Watching her stand up, Helga did so too. She had no clue when she'll see this kind woman again after she graduated, and moved out of state for awhile. She did know that she loved her. Embracing her, Helga enjoyed the closeness. "Thank you for everything."

"You did it all, Helga. Thank yourself."

Of course the woman would say that to her. Helga smiled as she felt some weight off her shoulders.


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: Delay times. Everclear is busy being a mother to a newborn son. She has had a smile plastered on her face each time I've seen her. Josie keeps pointing out her brother over and over again so you can imagine a very busy and happy family happening. This chapter was slow going due to me working on another story, being sick, and us both just being busy.**

 **Now no flaming here. I will point this out to one reader that if you are once again bored with the story to move on to another. Life isn't always exciting so there will be lulls once in a while.**

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone.**

* * *

Walking up to Helga's front door, Arnold chuckled at the sight of Helga. There she was leaning against the door wearing a dress very similar to her 4th grade self. Her hair done up in pigtails, but not sticking straight out, and a drawn in unibrow. What was the kicker was her posing for him.

"What do you want, Football Head?" There was her old classic scowl complete with a fist waving in front of his face. "What did I tell you about following me around you little creep?"

Laughing at that blast from the past, Arnold leaned into her. "Well I've come here to sweep you off your feet, Ms Pataki."

Raising her eyebrow up, Helga put her hand out. "Well sweet away, Hair boy."

Lifting her up off the ground, Arnold took in his girlfriend. "You look great, Helga."

Smiling at his small baseball hat perched on his head, Helga grinned. "So do you."

Coming to the door, Miriam had them both stand side by side so she can take a picture. "Oh this is such a fun idea." Giggling at them posing in all sorts of amusing ways, Miriam stepped forward to hug her daughter. "You both have a fun time out with your friends. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom." Smiling at her dad who came to watch in good humor, Helga waved at him. "Love you, Dad."

"Have fun, but not too much fun." Bob told them firmly before throwing a wink at the couple. "Eh I trust you both."

"I'll make sure to take good care of her, Mr and Mrs Pataki." Arnold informed them as his hand moved to her hand.

Waving at them once more, Helga climbed into the Jeep. Watching Arnold walk around to the drivers side, she sighed happily. This was their prom, but she felt like it was a Halloween party they were about to attend. Looking at Arnold getting into the drivers side, Helga reached out to squeeze his hand.

"Are you looking forward to this?" He asked hopefully. Since the miscarriage she hasn't been all here. He tried to lift her spirits up, but often feared she would leave him due to this heartbreak. Still knowing how strong she is, Arnold held out hope.

"My 9 year old self is dancing with joy. She has her Football Head." She chuckled at what was going through her mind. "I imagine myself either laying on my bed first holding my pendant up in the air before I clutch it to my heart." Running her teeth against her bottom lip, Helga continued. "Or at least I'll be in my closet writing in my journal or bowing to my shrine."

Arnold loved to think about it. He knew it would bother anyone else to have a girl so obsessed, but he took it easily. Yes it was jarring when she first mentioned it, but he easily just slid into acceptance. "I read that journal that you accidently dropped. I read it before picking you up."

"Oh? Why?"

"Nostalgia." Leans in closer to kiss her. "I always read it, Helga. I love it." Kisses her again. "I love you."

Her insides warmed at that. "I love you too. Do you think we should get going before Princess goes nuts?"

Laughing he started up his car. "Whatever you say, Helga."

"That's right! Whatever I say." Winking at him, Helga fastened her seat belt on herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Phoebe giggled at seeing Gerald as a grown up 9 year old version of himself. A red 33 shirt on him and hair that was piled high on his head. Helga might have a field day with him the moment she laid eyes on Gerald. Kissing him, Phoebe and him posed for pictures. There she was in a large blue sweater and plaid skirt with her hair partially up with that yellow scrunchie. To her she thought she didn't change much in her looks. She got older and developed a little, but she was still the shortest person in their group.

"You look good mama." Gerald complimented her as he held the door open. "Still you always look good." Winking at his blushing girlfriend, he waited when she was all the way in before shutting the door.

Phoebe waited till he was inside the car. "Is that permanently on you?" She wondered as her hand went up to his hair.

"Nope! My mom helped me put it on." Adjusting himself in the car was a bit of the pain. "I wish I had a sun roof or something because this hair is a pain to drive with. Keeps rubbing against the ceiling."

"Well before we leave from the party I can help you take it off." She offered.

Leaning over to kiss her, Gerald purred. "You can help me take off anything."

Eyes widening. Cheeks turning a bright red, Phoebe snickered. "Gerald!" Though she acted offended she secretly relished it.

"Well it is just a thought." Kissing her one more time, Gerald than began to drive.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Curly looked at more people who decided to show up at Rhonda's. Did she invite most of the school? Everyone was in different outfits that informed him duly that these weren't for teenagers their age. Some were actually sucking on lollipops. One person in the corner was eating piles of chocolate leading him to believe that was Chocolate Boy. Though he never was in their grade, he wondered if he skipped a grade just to be there. He knew he was in another high school all together.

"Hey Rhonda, what is with all these people here?" He inquired as a girl in a baby doll dress and pigtails passed by them.

Rhonda smiled at him warmly. "Well they heard about my idea and thought that this would be more fun than dressing in a tux and dress." Scanning the crowd of each face around she finally spotted some of their own group mixed in with others. "I told them it was fine if they want to come and bring something along. I told them not to wreck the house or bring any alcohol in here."

Nodding his head as he saw Patty and Harold come in, Curly almost laughed till he spotted Eugene coming in with Sheena by his side. "Guess who has come to visit."

Seeing their wayward friend, Rhonda saw Eugene immediately trip over several people before landing against the staircase.

"I'm okay." Eugene groaned through a smile still plastered on his face.

Sheena rushed over to her friend to help him up. "Oh Eugene! Are you all right?"

Getting on his feet, Eugene was accidently pushed by another person behind him landing on top of Sheena. Rhonda cringed since she could hear the audible sound from both their bodies. Curly chuckled at seeing where Eugene's hands laid.

"And that is how Eugene touched his first breasts."

Watching Eugene raise himself up it appeared like he had no clue what he was doing since he continued to squeeze Sheena. Finally seeing what he was doing, Eugene stood up quickly only to fall on his back in shame. "I'm sorry! I didn't know."

Sheena smiled politely as she stood up. "That's fine, Eugene." Helping him up again, she couldn't help the blush on her cheeks. "I forgive you."

Rhonda whispered into Curly's ears. "Of course she forgives him. That girl still has a thing for him even though she knows what he prefers."

"Oh let her. Eugene may prefer guys, but he always did seem to envy that girls had breasts." Curly kissed her neck. "If you want I can have fun with yours later."

Blushing, Rhonda felt her excitement radiating throughout her body. "You always do."

Soon as the others arrived the party was in full swing with most everyone dancing, and some just making out. Eugene and Sheena were pulling out some choreographed dance moves on the designated floor. Soon both Arnold and Gerald were out there trying out some dance moves to entice their girlfriends into joining them. Phoebe giggled as she whispered to Helga, and Helga almost spat out her drink at something she said.

"Well if you are ready than go for it. Just use plenty of protection." Helga advised as her eyes drifted below Arnold's waist. Glancing away she still wasn't ready for any of that as her fingers danced along the condensation of her glass.

Arnold spotted how down Helga appeared all of a sudden making him abandon what he was doing to go to her. Hearing the music change into something slow he held out his hand for her to take. Feeling her soft hand in his, Arnold helped her up to guide her to the dance floor. Loving how it always felt for her arms to wrap around him, Arnold whispered. "Are you alright?"

Helga closed her eyes trusting that Arnold will guide her perfectly well while dancing. "I don't know when I'll be ready again for that."

"We have the rest of our lives together so I'm not gonna rush you when you aren't." He assured her quietly.

"I know. I'm just afraid right now of losing something so precious ever again."

He noticed how much more clingier she got. Felt her increased depression. "I'm afraid too, but you do know that I am with you through everything."

She knew as she turned her head to kiss his ear. "I do know that."

Phoebe watched her friend as she danced. Helga's fear and strengths were battling together for dominance right now. It was a battle she hoped that he strength really won out with.

OO

After their lengthy dance, Eugene and Sheena rested off to the side. His hand in hers, Sheena was happy to have her friend back home for a little while before his play started up. A play he was singing and dancing in. She wanted to go and see it very badly to support her friend. She was also happy he was home so she can hold a private conversation with him. A conversation she felt was too delicate for any phone time.

"I'm going to see you in that play, Eugene. I'm so excited for you." Sheena told him happily.

"Oh I am too and I hope you are able to come. I would love to see your face out there watching me." He scanned an attractive male that was standing off near the refreshments with another guy.

Licking her lips, Sheena leaned in towards her friend to whisper in his ear. She felt the tension increase against her from what she was proposing. She felt the horror welling up within his body about to tumble out. Leaning back she saw that he wasn't hiding it. "If you want you can do me in a way you prefer. I just know that I don't want to lose it to someone I don't think highly of."

Eugene let go of her hand as he felt the sweat build up. He wiped his hands against his pants legs. He knew she had feelings for him, but he hoped that one day it would lessen. "But Sheena there is plenty of time for that. You might find someone in college that you'll fall in love with. I don't think we should just do this."

Sheena felt it was a long shot to bring it up to him, but she just had to. Plenty of best friends entered into this type of thing, right?

OOOO

It was much later in the evening when they all decided to head outside for air. They rehashed stories of the past that had them briefly want to return to that time. A simpler time for many of them. Arnold wanted it, but at the same time didn't with all the years before his parents returned back to him. Of course once they returned back to him another part of someone important in his life disappeared. He felt like he had to be forced into a trade where he had to trade for his parents appearance for Helga's disappearance. It was all bittersweet in his opinion until many years later when she was returned back to him.

Harold looked over to Helga in her nine year old outfit. While her appearance improved over the years he still felt a bit raw sometimes at her. "Man I remember Helga back then. She was horrible. All pushing us around just to get her way. Always yelling at us too. Man she was mean and ugly with those billy goat ears and large nose."

"Yeah I remember all that. She was always waving her fists at us. Threatening us. Man you were horrible." Sid agreed.

Arnold heard more of their friends agree with the assessment as they continued to pile on more grievances against her. "Guys! Stop it will you."

"Seriously will you stop it." Phoebe chimed in. "We all did things we weren't proud of in our pasts."

"Why are you defending her, Phoebe? She treated you and Arnold the worst." Harold pointed out as he stood up. He ignored Patty trying to stop him. "Why were you friends with her anyhow?"

Standing up, Phoebe pointed at him. "The same reason why all of us were friends with her. If she was that bad than why were you?"

"Let him talk Pheebs." Helga's voice was low as she listened to this tirade. "I know this has been a long time coming."

Proud of what he started, Harold crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah! It has, hasn't it? You were an awful person. How you ever got Arnold to fall in love with you I will never know."

"Harold take that back!" Arnold stood up. "Do you think that you were any better back then or right now for that matter?" Looking around at the group he shook his head. "I can name more than a few times where some of you acted less than savory in the past, but I don't see anyone else jumping down the others throats. You just chose to jump down Helga's."

"Because she was the worst."

Patty scoffed at Harold as she saw Helga stand up. To her it looked like the calm before the storm. She knew Helga was still suffering from depression from losing her baby so she had a feeling that this wasn't helping anything. "Harold, stop it." She bit out.

Helga leveled Harold with a look that no one else could read. She was tired mentally of trying to keep her head above water lately. "You weren't any better than myself, Harold." Her voice was emotionless to keep herself steady. "I admit to my wrongdoings of the past. I had plenty of it. I was just trying to hide my own insecurities and neglect that I was suffering from. It may not be an excuse to you, but it is one. I was young and didn't know any better like all of us. I still don't." She sighed as she reached up to removed the ties from her hair. "I'm sorry I was an asshole than." Her eyes went to Arnold's eyes sadly. "I'm sorry."

Quicker than anyone can anticipate, Helga ran out of there. She had no problems going past the other party goers. Didn't have any problem rushing down to the street to run off in a direction where it will be made impossible for even Arnold to follow. She had to leave and disappear for a while. She needed a break from reality.

Harold sat there even as he felt Patty's eyes bore into him. "It was meant all in fun." He said in a pathetic voice.

Getting up, Patty shook her head. "Didn't sound like it to me." Moving away from him she hoped that Arnold caught up to Helga.

OOOOO

Helga had a feeling he headed to her house by how her phone was being lit up by her own parents. She was feeling vulnerable by constantly empty her insides were feeling. She didn't exactly hate on some of the others for getting on her for the past. She knew it was inevitable so she allowed it.

Bringing her legs up more just so her knees can press against her, Helga wrapped her arms around them in a bit of a self-hug. She had been crying so much lately that she felt she lost all her tears earlier. Hearing the vibration of her phone against the nightstand, Helga peered at it to notice it was from her mom asking through a text to respond this way at least. She at least lifted it up to type something in.

 **I'm safe. I just needed to be alone. Trust me. - H**

 **Just please tell me where you are at least. - Miriam**

Helga couldn't as she put the phone aside. She sighed as she tried to remember each word that Dr Bliss told her. She wanted to lend faith in the woman right now, but felt it flew out the window.

"I knew you would be here."

Her head lifted up to see Arnold standing there. Serves her right in heading to Mighty Pete. "I'm not mad at them. It was bound to happen. I just kept feeling that karma hit both of us at the same time. Me for being a past bully and you for loving me."

Arnold came close to her to get on his knees in front of, Helga. "How could you say that? If that was the case than no one would be having children in this world, Helga. Did you really think that even I'm a saint?"

"You are more than a saint than most people around here." Helga sighed. "I just can't get over it, Arnold. I want to and I can't."

Watching her hide her face away, Arnold sat next to her to pull her against him. "That's because it is too fresh. I'm not expecting you to be over that so soon."

"I'm sorry though."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Helga. So many often lose their first child. I have faith in both of us." Hearing her about to say something, Arnold placed a gentle finger over her mouth. "Have faith in us too."

Pulling away from him slightly, Helga adjusted herself to sit on his lap. "I'm just feeling raw still. I don't want to tire you or Phoebe out with this."

Wrapping his arms around her to secure her there, Arnold smiled at her. "You won't. We are both very patient people. Tell me what is on your mind and I won't tell you to shut up."

Smiling at him, Helga looked at his sweater. "If I was feeling much better and since we are in outfits that harken to the fourth grade, I guess I'm feeling a little turned on by what you are wearing."

"To be honest I feel the same way about yours too."

"I'll get better."

"I know you will." Arnold watched her as she came closer to kiss him. His pulse raced feeling her tongue brush against his lips. Taking a chance he opened them up slightly to fully taste her. He moaned against her loving how her hands went into his hair.

Pulling away from him, Helga snickered at how cute he appeared with a dopey look on his face. "Let's go back to the party. I at least want to tell them to their faces that everything is fine. I'm fine with what they had to say."

"If you're sure."

Getting off him, Helga extended her hand out. "I'm sure." Helping him up she grabbed her phone to text her mom she was heading back to the party.

At the party the group was giving the other a hard time for running Helga out of there. While a few were supporting Harold, the others thought it was ill advised. The girls that knew what Helga had been going through knew she was already sensitive so it was no surprise that something like this set her off. What they were surprised to see was her standing there in front of them.

Helga smiled in the best way possible. "I'm not mad at anyone here. All that stuff was a long time coming so I'm perfectly fine that it was said. I accept it." She squeezed Arnold's hand in support as she was thankful that it was only mostly the group outside still. "No one really knows what is going on with me outside the girls, and Arnold along with Gerald." She shuffled her feet.

"Are you sure about this?" Arnold wondered.

She nodded her head. "I'm just going through a loss of something lately. It has made me feel like a stranger in my own body." She paused in thought as her eyes landed on Phoebe. "I really am fine with what was said to me. I'm just feeling like a failure that I won't be able to give Arnold what we want the most one day together." Helga turned her head to look at him for strength. "It is my own fear that I have to work on so I'll greatly appreciate it if I'm not teased by it if you get my drift."

It seemed that the only who didn't grasp it was Harold. Sid opened his mouth as it dawned on him. Stinky gave her a thumbs up telling her he caught her meaning. The girls smiled at her telling her they will always support her. Curly reached for Rhonda's hand to give it a gentle squeeze. He hoped and prayed that the same situation never happened to them. Gerald tried to act cool about the whole thing, but even he feared it a little.

"We all have been together for so much and now that we are heading in different directions, I want to thank you all for being my friend." Arnold told them. "I also want to get us all together to go in there and dance one last dance."

"You want us all to do that last scene from Footloose now?" Helga quipped with a huge grin on her face.

"YES! Let's go on in there and DANCE!" Curly cried out as he helped Rhonda up. "Come on baby."

Laughing at him, Rhonda surprised him by pulling him inside. She wanted to really cut loose and right now was perfect. "Come on everyone!"

"What do you say, Mama?" Gerald asked as he brought his girlfriend up. "Care to cut a rug with me?"

"Always." Blushing, Phoebe grabbed Helga's hand on the way by to pull her in.

Arnold smiled as he watched all his friends rush in. "I really am one lucky guy."

* * *

 **A/N 2: We wanted to write more for this chapter but we are saving it up for the next.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Hi everyone. First I want to say that this is another heavy subject that we are dealing with. We will get light hearted after this. Perhaps Sid and Stinky should join a circus. Maybe Harold can sing in an opera. I bet all of you want to cover your ears at the thought of Harold singing if you remember him singing in that one episode. :P** **Remember that Sid is in a cooking competition so we may have a little fun with him there. :P**

 **I'm a person who has hardly that much sleep with my new son around. I don't really care because he makes it worth it just like Josie. The writing of this story will be slower due to my extra responsibility, but I'm certain you understand. :) Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Five friends were driving down a lone winding road in the middle of the night. Whooping and hollering were heard along with loud music that held the bass to a blaring pace that the panels in the car were trembling from the outside. Not like the inside occupants would notice in their own blissful states.

A beer bottle was rolling back and forth from the back seat to the front. Two of the males in the backseat had their arms around one another's shoulder as they continued to sing and hold their full containers in their hands. One in the front seat was trying to speak louder than the stereo to make a joke, but no one was listening to him. The driver drank more before placing his down in the cup holder before picking up his joint to draw a hit.

It was soon time for them to graduate and while many were at their proms, they were heading down from the look out to party some more. Another beer bottle joined another on the floor mat. The rolling of the glass bottles began their own music even as one quietly downed his tenth beer. At feeling the bottle hit his foot he grunted at it putting it on the other side of the car so it can roll towards the front once more. The driver ignored it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Patty felt herself being shook awake by her mother. Her groggy eyes noticed it was 3 am. Concerned at why her mother was trying to wake her at that time, Patty thought there was a problem with her father. She sat up only to be hugged so hard that she could hardly breath.

"I'm so glad you weren't with him tonight." Her mom whispered.

Her brain screamed to wake herself up. "What are you talking about?"

There was regret at waking her up now, but as a mother she was grateful to know her daughter was safe still. Happy to know she was alive and well. Pulling back she had to give her the bad news as she sensed her husband behind her. "Sweetie." She swallowed hard. "Toby was in a car accident tonight."

Horror ran through her body as she froze. "What?" Did her voice just squeak?

"He and his friends were obviously drinking based on the amount of evidence in their car." She grabbed her daughter to hug her once more. "I'm so sorry."

Patty was frozen to the point that her own father wondered if she was breathing. Watching his daughter pass out he ran over to find tears had already wet her cheeks. Tears he didn't notice she was shedding.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Stella recognized the name immediately once it was mentioned. Turning away from her colleagues she had to head home. It was already in the early morning and she had bad news to deliver.

Once home she stared at the brownstone before she wandered inside. She was on automatic knowing that her son was still not up from last night. She hated to do this, but this wasn't a simple job. It never became one as she slowly opened his bedroom door to find her son still laying there.

Seeing how the sunlight beamed in to make him appear angelic, Stella sighed as she sat on the side of his bed. She should wait till maybe he ate or something. Still when was this type of news a good time to bring it up?

Watching his green eyes open to take her in, Stella smiled lovingly at him. He already lost one thing precious to him and Helga, and now he lost a friend.

"Mom?" Arnold's voice was husky as he looked at his mother in confusion.

Opening her mouth, Stella hated how his face changed into sadness. She was sorry to deliver the news, but he had to know.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Patty laid curled up in a ball unable to fully comprehend this had actually happen. She told her parents she didn't want to see anyone at all. Her first love is gone. She had hope in her heart that he could beat his addiction, but it beat him instead.

"Do you need something to drink?"

Patty mumbled a weak no to her mom. She wasn't thirsty at all in spite of all the tears that obviously must of drained from her body from all the crying she had already done.

"Want something to eat?"

She said a no to that too. She wasn't hungry at all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga shook her head towards her friends as she hung up. Patty didn't want to see or talk to anyone right now. Spotting Sid wander out with something to eat for everyone, Helga sat back down next to Arnold to take a cream puff. Her eyes went to Harold as he had been busy writing for a full hour since coming to her house. It was strange for her to see him do this since he wasn't one who enjoyed it. Reaching her hand out next to her to grab for Phoebe's hand they clutched on for dear life as they nuzzled against their boyfriends.

Curly was looking at the image that Rhonda was drawing. He could tell it was a piece that had something to do with this moment. He could tell that she didn't want to talk, but use her hands right now. He kissed the top of her head as he continued to watch her. He felt peace just for doing this.

Harold got up from his spot to wander over to Helga to hand her what he was writing. "What is your opinion?" He wanted to contain his emotions right now as he spoke. He needed to concentrate.

Helga took the offered writing to read it. She knew that also Phoebe and Arnold were too by the way they adjusted themselves. It was something that didn't deal with any food. It was something that she would of been impressed with a long time back when they were in Mr Simmons class. The days where she got creative writing assignments with him in the same class. Hearing Phoebe sniffle, Helga handed it back to Harold with an honest opinion. "It's beautiful. No improvements necessary."

Nodding his head to her, Harold wandered past the group to leave the house. He had to do this.

Lila was curled up against Joey before whispering in his ear. She loved her friends but she needed to get out of here. She needed to pray. No one argued with her when she said this, and both of them left.

Taking a bite out of the cream puff, Arnold smiled just a tiny bit. "This is good."

Sid smiled faintly at him as he sat there. "Thanks. I wish I can build a time machine out of it to erase this moment from our lives forever. Maybe even that shooting."

"Patty would agree with you there." Rhonda spoke softly as she placed her sketchpad down.

Everyone nodded their heads agreeing to the same thought. What a somber last part of this year this was becoming.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Patty looked to her window to notice Harold climbing in. She wanted to tell him to leave but having something thrust into her face she felt compelled to read it. Feeling a kiss at her temple her eyes didn't stray from the paper until he uttered a word.

"I wanted to write that for you. I'll leave you alone, but we are here for you." Harold climbed out the window as easily as he climbed in.

Patty continued to read the letter finding herself leaping out of her bed to rush out of the house. Her parents stood up in the living room the moment she dashed by. She ran outside uncaring in how she appeared as she reached Harold to hug him. "Thank you." She breathed out. "I needed that."

"You are beautiful inside and out. Toby may of made a mistake but remember that he isn't truly that person. Always remember him as the guy he really was. Always. This is no one else's fault but that addiction he fell into."

Last night he was a bit cruel to Helga and today he is being kind. Patty held him listening to those words. "I will cherish him and I'll cherish this." For emphasis she placed the letter next to her heart.

"Everyone is at Helga's. In case you want company you can call us up." Harold offered.

"I know. Tell them I will take them up on it, but right now I want to be semi-alone." Taking his hand, Patty brought him up towards her house. "Stay with me."

"I will." Harold followed her inside where he spoke to her parents before he headed into her bedroom. They spoke for some time till she fell asleep beside him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Patty wasn't aware of anyone in front of her until a hand lifted her face up to meet with Toby's mom. She smiled with full sincerity before her hand brushed against the side of her face.

"I'm truly glad you are here. He really loved you."

"I really loved him." Standing up, Patty hugged her. "I'm so sorry."

Her hand brushed against her back. Celia loved this girl. "Thank you. Please don't be a stranger with us. I still want to see you."

Patty loved that. "I would enjoy seeing you."

Pulling away she looked upon this young woman she hoped to one day call her daughter. "What are your plans after school?"

Patty hadn't quite mentioned it to anyone really. She kept saying other things even though only a few caught on. "I'll be going to the academy. I want to be in the FBI."

Her eyes registered surprise. "Really? What brought that on?"

"I want to bring the bad guys to justice. That sort of noble thing. I would also love to find missing children if I could. I just want to do the right thing." Patty told her as she scanned her friends at the long table with all the food.

Celia turned her head towards them to smile faintly. "They don't know what to do with themselves."

It was mostly, Stinky, Harold, Sid, and Park who were a bit lost over there. The others were fairing a bit better at this Wake. "They are still surprised."

"We all are." Turning her attention back to Patty, Celia hugged her once more. "I wish you luck in that profession. I believe you will run that one day."

Patty doubted it, but it was nice to hear the confidence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When graduation finally came around many of the friends actually wanted to forget parts of the year even as they accepted their diplomas. Joining their families for pictures and laughing. They finally settled down long enough to look back at the field they just departed.

"You know we all began at Urban Tots." Arnold told them all.

"Well not Joey and Lila." Sid pointed out.

"True, but a lot of our stories began there." Arnold took Helga's hand to kiss her. "She was the first person I met while Gerald was the second. One became my best friend and the other the love of my life."

"Ah thanks man, but I think you have that a bit reversed there." Gerald teased him as he than looked down to his little pixie beside him. "She was the first girl that I met there too."

Helga watched as her best friend giggled that. "This is interesting. So in truth, Arnold is with the first girl he met and the same goes with Gerald." Glancing over to Curly she almost laughed. "Rhonda you do realize..."

Her eyes got bigger. "Oh yes I do! Curly annoyed me at first sight." Feeling him apply a tiny bit of loving pressure against her, Rhonda smiled. "I guess that suits us than."

"Patty wasn't in Urban Tots with us." Harold pointed out as he looked to the girl who was leaving tomorrow for the academy. "Why did you leave her out?"

"Because I feel like all of us have been together for such a long time that's why. It is odd to feel any separation from all of you." Arnold told him. "Still I know now we will have that for a while till we meet during break."

Everyone grew quiet with that while allowing the breeze play through in its own private dance across the field. Everyone with their own reflective thoughts even as some didn't want to think of the past or future.

"Way to bum us all out man!" Sid bellowed out deciding to break the silence.

Helga nudged him. "It was a good thought."

"Thanks Helga." Kissing his girlfriend, Arnold and the gang thought to leave their high school behind. It was time for the next phase.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Thanks for the reviews. Also I am enjoying my son very much. I have a permanent smile on my face all the times. Josie is yelling out that this is her brother. I wonder how long that will be when that pride turns to something else lol.**

 **Alright I have no idea what I was planning here but I know I wanted some questionable moments where at the end of this chapter I want the reader to tell me what you want that character to desire sort of speak. Sid of course is in a challenge environment to compete for a scholarship so I'll really have to hash out those contestants. I might make him go a little bit looney because a crazy Sid is kinda funny. :P**

* * *

Hey Stinko,

I don't know what else to write but to say this house is mostly full of people I am glad I won't be seeing after this. Well I hope not. If I see them again I think I will scream. Right now I'm bunched in a room with two other guys. One snores so loud and he sticks his smelly feet out of the covers making the whole room smell. It's gross I tell you. The other one laughs so hard when he passes gas. I hate them because they remind you of two older brothers you never want.

There is another guy in the house who is afraid of germs too. He is quiet. I kinda wish I was roomed with him, but I'm not. I can see he isn't happy with a guy that reminds you of Chocolate Boy. Every recipe so far has chocolate included in it. Doesn't matter, there is chocolate in it.

The girls try to act all nice, but most of them are divas. One girl is a flirt and while she is really pretty, she's obnoxious with her fake nails. Another is southern who is a good cook, but you can see how fake she is. You know how Lila is actually sweet and you can tell she is sweet. This girl has hidden bitch behind her sweetness. I'm not fooling here.

The competition so far is often fast paced with the judges becoming intermixed. I got to see some of my idols so far so that is pretty boss. Already a few have been eliminated so I'm hoping to last until the end. Sometimes they want us to tell stories of home and what inspires our cooking. At least I have plenty of stories to help me along.

Anyhow thanks for looking in on my folks and I'm glad to be hearing good things about you and Gloria. Perhaps one day you'll be also running that hardware store too. I miss ya.

Later,

Sid.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _Hello Patty,_

 _I dunt understand still why they dunt want you using your sell phones for the first how many months u were there, well I forgot how many. Oh I hate this. I want to here your voice so badly. I hate riting to you when I can't here uour voce. I wuv your voice. Nyhow Mr Green is showing me the ropes of runnng da buziness so when I buy my own I can muster it. I mizz u. Cum back._

 _Luv,_

 _Harold._

Patty lifted her eyebrow up reading this short letter full of misspellings. How did he manage that beautiful piece of writing to her without an ounce of help?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eugene scanned his friend still laid out happily on the futon in his studio apartment. She was his temporary roommate until college started where he allowed her to stay in New York with him for the time being. Sheena wanted to explore while taking in his shows while helping him. He didn't mind her being his assistant, but he almost felt lonely that she hadn't bother to bring up the subject again from her prom.

Why was he lonely about that? It was simply because it was an offer. An offer that he hadn't gotten at all from his own preferred sex as of late. He got accolades from the show, but nothing of an admirer beyond that. Would it be so hard to have a male with a crush on him? Was he that unattractive to his own sex?

Hearing Sheena stir, Eugene saw her sweet smile as she looked to him. "Hey."

"Hi Eugene. You look good." Sheena's eyes went down his naked torso before she raised herself up. "Did I oversleep?"

"No. You are still good." He assured her. "Am I ugly?"

"Not at all." Sheena smiled at how he had now straightened his red hair out to appease the director of the play. With the now straightened out hair it seemed to lend a more masculine appearance to him while his curly hair gave him a boyish one. "Why are you concerned?"

"No male admirers."

"That you know of." Sheena stood up to stretch her long frame out. "You never know Eugene. You might have one waiting in the wings waiting for his chance."

"I hope you are right." Eugene watched as she wandered over to the tub behind the screen he placed up just to hear her running the water. He felt his studio to be a bit awkward, but livable for himself. When it came to another guest he always put that screen up for privacy.

Coming out to her bag, Sheena went inside to grab what she needed. She stopped pestering him with sleeping with her in favor of just wanting her friendship. Turning to face him as his face was still masked in his own deep thoughts, Sheena thought to shake him out of it by removing her nightshirt off to freely expose herself.

Eugene's eyes flitted to her naked lithe form. It was nothing unusual seeing he had to perform acting exercises with the opposite sex plenty of times that counted on the sexual. Giving her the tiniest of smiles on his face, Sheena left to duck behind the screen to take her bath. For him, Eugene moved just to read the next script that came to him the other day. A script his own agent asked him to consider.

As he read it, Eugene closed it finding actual simulated sex happening. Standing up he boldly went over to Sheena. "I think I want you to read this after you leave that tub."

Sheena nodded her head. "Why?"

"You'll see." Eugene left her alone to continue reading where he left off. Something like this on stage was either good or bad depending on who you want to question.

Dried up and dressed up, Sheena wandered over to him where he sat to take the script to read it. As she did her face turned red. "You have to be fully nude in this."

"Yes. Not ashamed of that part, but it could kill my career before it even got started."

Pointing at one section, Sheena couldn't verbalize it. "Do they really want that to happen between you and the actress?"

Fellatio? Yes, they did. Eugene didn't say that out loud as he examined her quietly. "What do you think?"

"It is just porn on stage. I don't think so Eugene. You have more art in you and this actually isn't art. This is just plain and simple sex." Sheena placed the script down. "I don't mind naked bodies, but if it is artfully done than yes."

Standing up, Eugene kissed her chastely on the lips. "I knew I could trust your opinion."

He needed to rest for tonight so he went to turn on the television like he normally did. If he didn't have a show he would be doing something, but in this case he took Sheena by the hand to lead her to his bed. It was all innocent to him as he brought her close to him so they can watch a classic movie together.

Sheena let him mold her to him willingly. She didn't mind it at all given her feelings for her friend. Sheena knew it would never go beyond their friendship seeing how he would rather be with men, but she could pretend that he was hers for a few hours. She loved molding against his naked chest. Didn't mind how his hand brushed up and down her skin whether it was her arm or leg. She just wanted the contact.

"I love this movie." She whispered out.

"Same here." He looked down to her sundress getting wrinkled. Crinkling his nose in disapproval he propped her up to remove it and lay it out on the futon. Coming back to lay against her again, Eugene molded her back against him knowing she would want to wear that tonight.

She almost purred at his actions and only hated the interruption of the door. Watching him get up to get it, Sheena was surprised to see food coming in. She guessed he ordered while she was in the bath still. Coming back, Eugene and her ate their pizza.

Eugene shook his head at how some sauce fell on the rise of her breast. "Sheena." She only hummed in answer while her attention was still grabbed on the television. "There is sauce on your breast."

Glancing down, Sheena shrugged at it before wiping it off. "You are too tense, Eugene."

"I know."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gerald wrapped his arms around Phoebe lifting her up to bring her on his bed. "I can't believe this place. What about you, Mama?"

Feeling Gerald's lips kissing her neck, Phoebe's only response was to hope silently that the door was locked. A month already in their new place in California, and Phoebe was visiting here until she moved away to college. For now she was spending all her time with her friends as they got busy acclimated here.

"Phoebe are you all right?" Gerald looked down at her in concern.

Phoebe smiled at him. "I'm ready, Gerald."

"What?" Feeling himself shoved off, Gerald watched as she slowly removed her shirt before removing her bra. Excitement tore through him as he dashed to find a condom in his room. He knew he bought a fresh pack that hadn't been open.

Phoebe giggled at her boyfriend's exuberance as she laid back. "Did you find them?"

Stopping what he was doing, Gerald moved to the bed as if under her power as he went to hover above her. "Yes."

Feeling his lips connect against her neck, Phoebe closed her eyes as her hands clawed at his clothes. "Take them off, Gerald. Do it now."

Off in the living room, Arnold made a slight face when he heard a very clear audible sound coming from Gerald's room. Blushing when another followed he looked at Helga as she walked away towards their own bedroom with a couple of drinks.

"I don't want to think of Phoebe like that." Arnold opened up the window to their own room to allow the sounds of the outside world waft in.

Snickering at him, Helga turned on the radio in their own room. "Because she is like a sister to you. I understand."

"And how."

Placing an index finger to her lower lip, Helga tapped it. "So if you consider Gerald your brother and Phoebe your sister, doesn't that mean..."

Rushing over to her, Arnold kissed her to stop her from saying the rest. "Not another word." He whispered. "Please."

Smirking at him, Helga couldn't help herself. "Sex."

That halted him knowing they hadn't had any since her miscarriage. "Y-yeah?"

Wrapping her arms around him, Helga pressed her body against his. "I'm ready myself, Arnold."

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't say it otherwise." She felt her body swayed with the music as he matched the slow dance. Of course he would make it romantic between them. "I love you, Football Head."

Moving her strap down, Arnold kissed her bare shoulder. "I love you too, Helga."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _Dear Harold,_

 _I'm sorry that I'm still unable to contact you through cell, but once I'm able to you'll be one of my first phone calls. I miss my parents and I miss you as well. I already love the challenges the academy is giving me so far with me looking forward to more. I'm sorry but I can't divulge way too much to you for now._

 _I'm happy that Mr Green is helping you along in what you desire career wise, and I'm positive that you will be a success at it. Will I get a discount if that happens? I do know that I will be seeing you during Christmas break so I'm certain to get a big bear hug from you._

Patty tapped her desk in thought wondering what else she can write to him. While she has met up with some very cool people to speak to, she has met up with jerks too. It was all typical in life so it seemed rather boring. Still as she stared at her letter to him, Patty suddenly felt like her life was mostly just this life for now. Her personal life seemed to have vanished the moment she graduated.

 _I have met people here that I talk to on a daily basis, but none are like that of the group. In fact, I believe no one will compare to the group at all. Even if there were some frustrating times, I still wouldn't trade it up for the world._

 _I love you and I miss you, Harold. Please take care of yourself or I'll hit you over the head._

 _Love,_

 _Patty,_

Placing her pen down again, it was the best she could do before she addressed the envelop to him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sid was not one to chew on his nails, but here he was in the privacy of the backyard just chewing his hangnail off to his hearts content. He wanted to kill them in that house. Every last fake one, but he knew that if he laid a hand on one of them he'll be bounced out of there so fast.

So here he paced and paced wishing that Arnold was here to give him advice to help him calm down. He wanted to hit the girls in there, and he doesn't hit girls.

"Sid, don't let them smell your agitation."

The voice belonged to the only sane one in the house. The only one who liked to remain by himself. Sid tried to place his hand to, but it found its way back to his mouth. "I'm trying, Jake. I really am."

Jake brushed his slightly long blonde hair back. It was obvious he wanted to keep it untied right now as he wandered over to one of the chairs on the patio. "Is there something that calms you?"

"Yeah. Why?" Walking over to a chair, Sid sat down near to him.

"Concentrate on it. Think about it and be one with it. This is how I ignore the craziness of what is going on in there." Jake advised. "It may sound far fetched, but it works."

Sid sniffed a little as a bit of a laugh made its way up to him. "Sounds like something one of my oldest friends would say."

"He must be a calm soul."

"He is and he has a girlfriend who is a spitfire." Sid grinned. "But she is a tasty spitfire."

Smiling at him, Jake said, "I guess you have a thing for her then."

"Not in the beginning. She was a bully, but she gets shipped off, and comes back this major hottie. She's done some cool things for me." Sid picked at his pants. "She actually let me train under her family's cook before coming here."

"That is cool. I just looked at a bunch of cooking channels shows. My mom can't cook a lick." Jake chuckled at his own mom insisting that you have to cook the box with the mac and cheese. "I had to take over or else we would of all died."

"Who's cooking now?"

"Dad says they will be going for take out for now on." He shrugged. "Cooking relaxes me. What about you?"

Sid nodded his head. "Same here. There is something soothing about mixing batter."

"It is." Lifting a ball into the air, Jake presented it to him before tossing it lightly. "There is also something aromatic when you have a proper mixture of seasonings too."

Tossing the ball back to him, Sid was already calming down. "I have to say that tenderizing meat is great."

"Beating it down until it becomes something that will melt in your mouth after it's cooked. Such a double meaning there."

Sid lifted his eyebrow up at that one. "I guess it does."

"Sorry, but it has been a while. I've should of indulged with my girlfriend once more before coming here. I miss her."

Shrugging, Sid could of been jealous of that information, but he wasn't. For once he was actually happy he was free of someone right now. He needed to devote his time in doing this without worrying too much if he had someone in his life. "I bet she's rooting for you."

"Yeah. For her she wants to be an accountant. She's really heavy into numbers. I never met someone so thrilled with math before."

As they continued to speak, Sid felt like at least he finally got a friend in the household.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arnold sighed happily at the feeling of Helga's naked body against his. They made love for what felt like hours. Turning his head slightly to see her resting comfortably with a slight smile on her sleeping face, Arnold could never believe his luck even as he stared down at their commitment ring.

He could hear the slight pattering of footsteps in the other room along with whispered talking. He almost chuckled at, Gerald and Phoebe trying to be quiet, but failing miserably as they went for some munchies. They should of planned better like they did because they snuck in more food after their first session.

"Smug doesn't suit you compared to me." Helga murmured lazily as her fingers danced across his chest.

Chuckling, Arnold brought her hand up to kiss it. "Can't help it. I'm pleased right now."

"Hmm." Raising herself up, Helga peered down at him through half lidded eyes. "Time for a bath or a shower."

"We can be back asleep with a shower."

Nodding her agreement to that, Helga found herself being lifted up out of bed. "You do like showing your strength to me."

"You seem to let me." Arnold could only claim as he led her into their private bath. This was one thing about the apartment that they loved. Their bathroom had a private master bath to it at least.

Meanwhile in Gerald's room, Phoebe was munching down on some carrots, Helga thoughtfully put aside for her. She giggled at how fast Gerald removed his clothes once more the second they came back in there before wrapping her between his legs. She was sore, and thankfully sore even as he massaged her.

"That feels fantastic." She moaned out.

Kissing her spine, Gerald continued to rub out her kinks. "I want my sweet to feel at her best."

Leaning her head back, Phoebe just wanted to have his arms around her. "I always do around you, Gerald."

"I wish you were staying here for college. I could do this on a weekly basis. I know you'll need it after all that studying you'll be doing."

Phoebe almost froze at the thought. Just him saying that made her realize how they'll be separated even more. "Just speak to me over Skype. I know your voice will help soothe me." It was her compromise mostly to herself. She had to be able to do this without going crazy.

"I will sing to you madam. I will read stories to you. I will do what you want." Gerald promised as he kissed the only girl he knew could make him happy.

Turning around, Phoebe kissed him. "I want you." Another kiss. "Give me you."

"You have me." Gerald saw the fear within her eyes again. "You are the girl that I want my future with. I see it only with you."

It was spoke with such positivity that Phoebe relaxed further into his embrace letting him bring her down into his mattress. She was willing to share everything with this man of hers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was late as usual for them to come home from the theater and from celebrating. It was another full house and Eugene could understand how one could have a swelled head doing a thing like this. People came to his dressing room to congratulate him and to tell him how fantastic he was, but nothing more than that. Sheena was her usual positive self. Something he couldn't live without. His best friend.

Opening the door to his apartment, Sheena stumbled a bit prompting him to catch her expectedly in a way that would make others believe they were performing now. Eugene smiled down at her face as he escorted her inside and they went to undress.

Turning on the tub, Eugene stared down at the water filling up as he looked to his companion just humming a tune from the show. The studio was a temporary station to him. At least it had a claw foot tub in it. It was large and spacious.

Standing up he wandered over to his hamper where he undressed. All the while he knew Sheena could see him. All the while he didn't mind before turning around to face her to wander over to take her dress off like before. Sheena was speechless.

"Uh."

"We are taking a bath together as friends. Nothing more." He told her as he removed her bra for her.

Sheena wondered what he thought of her body, but given the fact he hardly seemed to be staring at her showed he didn't care unless she had a penis there. Feeling herself led over to the tub, Sheena stepped in after he did just to settle against him between his legs.

"This isn't about sex. This is just me wanting something on an intimate level. Do you mind?" Eugene knew he should of asked her before hand, but it was hard when his mind has been so foggy lately from inactivity.

"No I don't mind, Eugene. I need this too."

His hand brushed up against her enjoying the texture of her skin. Eyes closed he ran them up her stomach towards her breasts. He paused slightly at the strangeness of the shape till his finger explored more going up more finding Sheena moan. It was oddly exciting to feel this level of excitement

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wandering around Hillwood was fine and good for Harold late at night. Stinky decided to go home an hour ago with Gloria while he felt the tender edge of his own loneliness reaching out wishing that Patty was still around. He missed her, but knowing how long she might be in that academy while not knowing where she'll be stationed next, Harold found himself leaning against a building.

The possibility of Patty never living in Hillwood again was a strong one.

Glancing across the street towards a bar, Harold wondered how he got to the place he was at currently as he heard people talking loudly from within. Standing there long enough a woman walked out with a leather halter top, and short shorts wandered outside to begin her trek across the street. He watched as her light brown hair bounced with each step. Listened to the clicking of her high heeled boots as she strolled across the street as if on a mission. When she spotted him a faint smile played up on her face.

"Evening." The smell of lavender hit his nose. Not alcohol or smoke, but lavender. Her voice was smooth and soft.

As Harold took a closer inspection of her he found she didn't seem to belong in there. "Hi."

Some reason within her had her stopping in front of this male that was obviously younger than her. "You lost?"

"I guess. I am just missing this one girl who left to become an FBI agent." Harold didn't have to wonder why he blurted it out. He just knew he wanted to say it.

"Girlfriend?"

"No, but I wished that one day she would be."

The woman's smile seemed to have burst from how sweet he sounded. It was so sincere. "If you want to talk about her, you can. I have no place special to go and I'd rather listen to someone with a heart than a drunk idiot." Putting out her hand she introduced herself. "My name is Erin."

Taking her hand, Harold shook it. "Harold." Pointing towards the bar he had to inquire about that. "Why were you in there if you didn't like it?"

Erin sighed. "Trying something new." Her hands went airily down her body showing off her outfit. "Biggest mistake of my life. Never again will I do that."

Harold hoped that it was a good idea to do this. "Well if you want to hear about Patty, I wouldn't mind hearing about whatever you want to share."

She smiled at him. "My place is right up there. I wouldn't mind getting into sweats before I'm all ears."

Listening to her laugh, Harold nodded his head as he let her lead her to her apartment. The friends he still had around here hadn't seemed to want to hear him about Patty so he thought this would be no harm.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

His eyes were still very alert at 4 in the morning. Sheena's body was against him still. Eugene felt a bit guilty for getting carried away tonight with her. He gave her what she desired, but in the end he felt guilty still knowing that he didn't feel exactly the same for his friend. He wished he did just to escape it. It would of been easy seeing how they get along so perfectly.

Her face was so peaceful in appearance as she laid there. He wanted her to spoon him like they have always done, but now it seemed tainted. Now it wasn't so innocent. He wanted to pretend she was a man, but she wasn't. She was this attractive female. He felt lost wondering as he was in the middle of the act how much was he enjoying it.

Eugene didn't pretend as they did it. He wanted to, but didn't. All he saw was Sheena. Suddenly his feelings shifted again for her and he had to wonder what was happening to him. He had relationships with guys. Never had one with a girl. Now that he has been so lonely, he found himself not minding all the nudity they were both sharing all this time together.

Sheena shifted against him to turn to reveal more of her naked form. Eugene looked upon her thinking she seemed like she was in mid dance. It was poetic as he found himself moving to kiss her on her chest. He didn't mind and wanted to kiss her more.

What was he?

Eugene woke her up with his kisses before enveloping himself deep within her again. He questioned himself numerous of times as he found himself loving how she appeared beneath him.

What was he again? He was becoming lost.

They mouths met as they both reached their ebb. He found himself needing a map now.

* * *

 **Eugene needs a map.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Savage - This happened to Historia. She had a depo shot and was also using extra birth control and still managed to get pregnant. It was a very traumatic day in her life that still haunts her to this day so she is my co-writer and she also saw your review. While we both know that your review wasn't mean we just want to let you know that she doesn't still have a clue why it happened the way it did. I won't get into it any further out of respect for my friend.**

 **Thanks for your reviews everyone.**

* * *

There was something Gerald loved and hated about this sky rise apartment building. While it provided a great view of the mountains that were nearby, and even the ocean on a very clear day, it sometimes felt cold. He probably attributed the cold to the fact that they were all still getting acclimated to everything around here. Also knowing the same group of people since you were three, it was like you were growing another limb. Well that was as best as he could describe it.

Gerald and even Arnold were pretty personable people to others. So much in fact that it always made it easy in the past to talk to others. Now it seemed like they both felt odd where they were. While he noticed that Helga wasn't having any trouble at all. Of course being a very attractive blonde in an apartment with some single career minded males were abound, they of course were attracted to her.

Oh Gerald knew that Helga is as loyal as they come when it came to girlfriends. Helga was also someone so outgoing that it was easy for anyone to be attracted to that personality. Or in some cases it could be polarizing. It all depends on the situation.

He found it amusing when Arnold caught a male in a snazzy suit hitting on Helga down the hallway as she held laundry in her hand. The jealousy in Arnold's eyes as he went down to meet up with Helga was so lightening quick that Gerald thought there was a fire trail going down the hall. Arnold did go overboard that day in saying that perhaps she shouldn't wear shorts because it was attracting too much attention. Sensing the wrong move there, Helga gave him the cold shoulder for the rest of the day. Arnold knew he went crazy and try as he might to tell her how sorry he was, Arnold tripped on his tongue and did it again.

Gerald counted two whole days after that where it became frost bite city for him. Phoebe shook her head at him saying how foolish he was. Arnold agreed and on the third day he decided to humiliate himself by walking up and down the hallway with short-shorts on. It was all in his effort to get Helga to look at him and smile.

"I love you Helga and I know you would never cheat on me. I know you never flirt with anyone. I'm just insecure that you'll leave one day again, and I won't see you for a long time." Arnold told her. "I'm an idiot."

Helga wandered up to him throwing him a pair of his jeans at him. "As if I'd ever leave you. I just didn't like how you wanted to dictate how I dressed and act. If I did all that you wanted me to, you'd never of fallen in love with me. Why? Because it wouldn't be me, Bucko." Grabbing his hand, Helga started to tug him inside their apartment. "Now get your Football Head back inside, undress, and be yourself again. I didn't fall in love with a ho."

It was a scene that Gerald had to admit was actually pretty cool of her to say. Looking to his girlfriend that would be leaving in the next few weeks, Gerald went to her to hold her. The only thing he would change about his girlfriend was his ability of transporting her back into his room each night as they went to school.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Symone was one of those cocky girls. While on camera she showed a side of her that was personable, it was behind it that she showed her true side. She was smug and often a loud mouth when wanting to get her way. After she finished up with her screen time, Symone left through the door with the first thing of tapping Sid right on the tip of his nose.

"Now what's your move, Big Nose." Symone cooed softly before poking his stomach.

Rubbing his stomach, Sid nodded his head at the stagehand as he walked out to begin his turn. It was still one of those simple days with a recipe that reminded you of home, but what was that? As he glanced over to his dough that he had already set up he walked it over to begin his task.

In the back everyone got a chance to view everyone else's time on set. Everyone had their little comments, while Jake sat there quietly watching actually impressed in how Sid shut everyone up. A tiny smile quirked up on his face noticing that Sid not only delivered a spot on introduction of himself, and his recipe, but the way he spun that pizza crust was pro. He even noticed the smug Symone quirked her eyebrow up. It was when she did that he knew she was impressed herself.

After hearing the judges say that Sid's dish was delicious to the point of needing no improvements, Jake saw that worried look in everyones eyes. It wasn't the first time they said this about a dish of his so it meant that, Sid was serious competition.

Wandering back, Sid breathed a sigh of relief as he shook Jake's hand wishing him luck out there. Sid at least considered him a friend as he wished him luck before he walked through that door. As his attention stayed on the television in front of him, Symone wandered over to sit in the seat, Jake vacated.

"I bet you think you are the best." Symone watched as Jake accidently fumbled on camera. "You know what happens to those who think they are, they burn out quicker."

Sid tried to ignore her. He tried to listen to the advice of his friends in his head. He also tried to remember how he was bullied by the best. "You must really like me or else you wouldn't invest this much time in me."

Her blue eyes snickered at him. "You wish. I have better things to do with my life than to deal with you, Big Nose."

"You know what they say about guys with big noses, don't you?" Turning his attention to her for a brief few seconds, Sid winked at her before resuming his attention on his friend.

Involuntarily her eyes went below his waist before a guffaw was heard. "As if. I bet it is the size of your pinky."

"You can only wish that." Sid felt confident right now and when Jake finally came back he congratulated him.

"I messed up a little."

"Eh, but you recovered really well. They enjoyed your dish." Sid told him. "Remember how they nitpicked Symone's dish."

Nodding his head, Jake looked over at her making a face. "I guess she was here trying to rub you the wrong way."

Shrugging, Sid wasn't bothered by her anymore. "She's a pain, but thanks to your advice and my friends, I'm more focused now."

Studying the angry girl sitting alone, Jake almost chuckled at how she appeared to want to destroy the area right now, but was deciding on destroying one nail of hers. There was something about Sid, besides him being good, that was bugging her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Patty was breathing hard from her long run. Today was a free day, but she still decided to train herself. It felt good to remain active in both mind and body. As she felt the sweat working down her body, her head turned back towards the trail she just left with a smile. She loved running the best.

"Yo Smith!"

Turning her head back towards another in her class, Patty hardly bothered in taking in his details. True she heard from the other females around that he was incredibly handsome, but Patty wasn't interested. "Hey Bellows." She greeted back in a considerable more chiller voice than him.

Coming towards her, Bellows was over six feet tall with raven hair cut short, and green eyes. He smiled down at the only girl who he was grateful enough that didn't fawn over him. "Don't you ever do anything else for fun?"

Stretching her arms out, Patty could only smirk. "This is my fun. Got a problem with it?"

"No, but I'm certain you weren't like this before you got here. What did you do before this?" Bellows asked curiously as he fell into step with Patty as she began to walk.

Patty considered the question as images of her friends flashed through her mind before the end of Toby. Frowning she just didn't really want to answer his question. "Stuff."

Chuckling, he couldn't believe how hard it was to pry anything out of this girl. "Well we all do stuff, but what type of stuff?"

"I did a lot of things with my friends. Really I just haven't thought of much since my ex died recently." Her eyes focused on the ground as they continued to stroll down the trail. "To answer your next question, yes I did still love him, and the only reason why I broke it off is because of addiction."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Bellows felt bad. "Hey I'm sorry about that. If you ever want to talk my ears are always open."

"Thanks, Gill." She didn't know if she would seriously take him up on that offer. She didn't know if she would take anyone up on any of their offers here. She just wasn't one to trust too quickly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Laughing hard at his head under her covers, Rhonda felt herself being pulled under the blankets more by him as she shrieked out loud at the surprise. Feeling his hands exploring her once more had her quieting up as her eyes closed to let him do what he wanted freely.

His mouth roved up her silken skin as his hand went into her private junction. His finger explored. His lips curled up into a smile. Her breathing sounded as if she was singing to him as he enjoyed himself.

"Thaddeus."

To hear her breath out his name like that compelled him to lower his own lips down to hers below her waist. The other sweetest candor of it all to him. How he loved making his Queen sing to him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What a pretty little dove you are. What's your name?"

"Sheena. What's yours?"

"William. I heard that Eugene had a pretty little assistant but I didn't quite believe them."

Eugene unfastened the remaining part of his outfit off him. The whole time behind the screen and all he could hear was that flirt talking to Sheena. The little slight giggles she gave off to how he caught a glimpse between the slit to find, William's finger under her chin had him trying to rush.

"So tell me, Love, would you like to have dinner with me after you are done with helping out?" William wondered of her.

Sheena's eyes went over to the screen unsure of what to say. "Um I don't know."

Slipping his leg into his pants, Eugene paused to hear her stammer that out. She wasn't sure? Was she considering? What about him? Wait! What about him? He was still unsure of so much right now even as he finally fastened his pants on. Reaching for his shirt, Eugene started to slip that on.

"Please. I swear I will treat you good." Promised William as he got closer to her. "Eugene won't mind." Coming even closer he whispered in her ear. "Don't worry. I know he prefers his own sex over the much fairer one."

That tore it! Eugene slipped out from behind the screen. "You know you don't know how to whisper, William."

Sheena separated from the male to wander off to see if she needed to make sure about the outfit. As she did that she heard the much firmer voice of her best friend out there speaking to that man. It was strange to hear him so angry.

"Leave Sheena be. If she is to go out with anyone it will be with me. Do you understand that?" Eugene matched heights with him so it was easy for him to meet him in the eye. "Also I wish you wouldn't start a false rumor like that to the person who has known me the longest."

"So you and her are a couple." William wasn't convinced, but didn't feel the need to fight for a girl. "Well I guess I'll wish you well."

Nodding his head, Eugene let him leave before he went to grab his keys. He wanted to get out of there. He didn't want to have any parties. He just wanted some peace to understand what the hell was going on with his brain lately.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hearing the bell to the front of the store, Harold came out to greet the customer which happened to be the girl he met the other night, Erin. Smiling at her, he actually liked how she was dressed today compared to that night. Here she was dressed like a professional with a brown pencil skirt and a crisp white blouse.

Erin seemed to light up the moment she recognized him. "Hey Harold! I'm glad to see you. How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm fine, Erin. How are you? You look nice today." As attractive as she is, Harold still thought that Patty was still much more prettier.

"Well I have to dress like a professional while I'm a secretary." Coming closer, Erin smirked. "Personally I'd rather dress like this than how you met me as. I'm more of a nerd."

"Well I do know some guys that would think that you would look great either way."

Reaching out, Erin put her hand on his apron. "Oh?" Lowering her voice she wanted to see him getting bothered. "And what about you? Don't you enjoy me with less clothing on?"

Swallowing hard, Harold didn't want to think of her at all. "Um... No. Yeah you are pretty and all, but..."

Laughing, Erin stepped back. "Relax Harold. I'm just funning you. You are pretty cute when you are flustered like that. I swear if you weren't so in love with another woman I might have to snag you up."

"What?"

"Not into older women?"

Fearing he offended her, Harold came out from around the counter to take her hand. "I'm sorry. I don't mean any harm. Please forgive me."

Erin stared at this guy who was practically having a meltdown in front of her. In all her life she had never met someone so nervous like this before. Taking him by his shoulders she shook him slightly. "Harold, I'm joking. I was not only giving you a compliment, but I was also joking. I think you are this really sweet guy, but since you are in love with Patty your heart is not in it with someone else."

"So the older woman part was just a joke." Hitting himself against the head, Harold hated how dumb he could be at times. "Why am I so stupid?"

Shaking her head, Erin put him at ease. "Naive, yes. Stupid, no. I know I don't know you very well, but I have faith in you."

"Thanks, Erin. I'm glad I met you."

"Same here. Now do you mind giving me a pound of ground beef and the same poundage of pork. Need to stock up the fridge for a little while." Suddenly an idea came to mind. "I could also make dinner for us. In honor of our new friendship. It is up to you."

Thinking about it, Harold nodded his head. "Let me get your order and yes to that plan."

"Great! Give me your number." Erin took her phone out to jot down his number as he got her order. Her only plans with this guy was just a simple friendship. After getting out of a relationship she was in for five years, Erin was not in the mood for another one. Also at 28 years old, she was simply tired of games.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sheena walked behind Eugene as he strode into the apartment. She sat on the futon as he cleaned up and she sat there reviewing her emails with one in particular that held her interest. Standing up she went over to where he was taking a bath to sit on the edge.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not. I'm mad at me. I'm mad at not knowing how I feel." Eugene grated out. "I'm sorry I am making you feel that way when you have been nothing but great."

She understood. "How did it feel when we had sex?

"Wonderful!" He lit up. "I actually wanted more. I wanted to keep you up." Eugene loved it when she blushed. "I enjoy dancing with you and I enjoy having you around."

Seeing his smile disappear, Sheena touched his face. "What is it?"

"You'll be gone soon?" It was a depressing fact knowing how much he hated it. Out of anyone he felt most connected to her. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I just emailed my parents back to give an immediate reply back saying I'm accepting a late acceptance to another University. One that I'm far more interested in. One that will offer me more." Her head cocked a little to the side.

"Which one?"

"NYU." Sheena smiled at him. "Much better than Hillwood."

Eugene felt excitement running through him, but he needed to make sure. "Is this because of me or because of you?"

"Mostly me. Once it is all confirmed I'll look at a dorm room." Getting up, Sheena wandered away from the tub. She quickly got attached to this city. All the excitement that went along with it. The shows. Also it was near her dream job.

As she was thinking she was unaware of how much time passed when Eugene turned her around to kiss her fully on the lips. Her arms went around his shoulders as he lifted her up to push her down gently against the mattress with his weight. Feeling her skirt lifted up she knew they had to discuss them at some point even as she felt him join her with his body.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dinner was great. Harold thought she was a great cook for something so simple. Erin was certainly someone who enjoyed the simple things in life. Her place was modest and still very homey. The way she held a conversation had him forgetting to glance at the time. He knew it was very late, but didn't care as they continued to talk about everything they both can think of. Still when it came to the subject of her last ex, Harold wanted to punch the guy for even wanting to hurt a girl.

"I want no games. I want someone who will not hurt me. I understand something simple of a misunderstanding, but what he did was unforgivable." Erin told him as she looked into her cup. "I wasted so much time with him."

He was facing her on the couch actually enjoying the sound of her voice. "I know you'll find someone who won't do those things to you. You seem pretty great to me."

Erin smiled gingerly at the compliment. "Thank you, Harold. Also who knows, maybe you'll get your dream girl one day."

Harold didn't want to think about it. "Maybe, but if not it will be fine."

"Will it?" She wasn't convinced as she examined him.

"Yeah. Patty is one of those girls I don't blame any guy if they fall in love with her."

Erin thought that was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. "That's love, Harold." She felt a little envious of this girl she never met. Moving forward she kissed him lightly on the lips. "You are a good man."

It was not meant for anything more except a compliment to him till they both kissed. Feeling his tongue brush against her lip, Erin opened them up in acceptance to allow him in. Soon she found him on top of her on the couch. Her enjoying his taste and him doing the same.

"Erin?" Harold had never had a girlfriend before. He only had feelings for one girl his whole life.

"Yes Harold?" Erin let him say what he wanted to say to her.

Moving up to sit back where he was, Harold felt embarrassed. "I never had sex before. I didn't kiss you back because of just that. I kissed you because I feel comfortable with you and well I like you."

He sounded so sweet prompting her to come closer to him. "We can take our friendship one step at a time, Harold." She didn't mind.

"No!" His outburst surprised her making her jerk back. "I'm sorry. I just want to..." He kissed her again enjoying how it felt automatically again. Feeling her body mold against him again, Harold felt his excitement again.

Erin let him brush his hand against her chest. She let him lift her up on his lap so she can feel how excited he was. It felt nice to be around someone so sweet that she allowed him liberties she never let anyone do before so quickly. Feeling his hands against her skin she willingly lifted her shirt up and off her. His eyes met her, and she couldn't help but adore them more.

Harold placed his hands between her waistband and her skin to pull her yoga pants down. He felt lonely without Patty, but it was so interesting that he felt a connection with this woman in his company. Placing her back down on the couch he slid her pants down to enjoy the sight of his first flesh and blood naked woman in front of him. Erin was this sweet and smart woman. He felt happy to see her again. It was strange to have her already feel like an old friend come back to town.

As he removed his own clothes, Harold met those lips again loving how she continued to feel against him. He wanted this woman. "You are so beautiful." He breathed before his lips traced her body.

Erin didn't want to stop him at all as a smile reached her face. She silently apologized to Patty for wanting to steal this man away from her. Those kisses ignited something in her she never felt before.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Symone wandered up towards Sid as he was moving out of the insipid "Confessional Booth." Knowing that they were the last two people up she pushed him inside and made sure the camera was off before straddling him.

"Hey! What's your deal?" Sid was shocked that for a much smaller person, Symone was freakishly strong as she kept him down.

She almost purred with how he struggled below her. "Help me and I'll help you."

His forehead crinkled up at that as he fought the urge to laugh. "You were on the bottom today so now you want my help. What about me being a loser, Symone?"

Pressing her hands against his chest she found herself mildly surprised at how firm it felt below her. He always wore loose shirts making her believe he was either too skinny, or hiding some bulge. Arching her eyebrow up she unbuttoned some of his shirt. "I'm in a competition where I'm psyching people out. I want to win. I know you do too."

Grabbing her hands, Sid moved them away from his shirt. "I can agree that you are one psycho bitch."

A bit of hurt reached her features while her blue eyes dulled. "I'll give you the bitch portion, but I'm not a psycho."

Seeing her hands come back to the button of his shirt, Sid decided to let her do what she wanted. He watched as her fingers seemed to dance down the length of his torso as they undid him. He saw how her tongue came out a bit to lick her bottom lip. He was cautious of her as he felt his shirt separate and her eyes sparkled. They were nowhere near as bright as Helga's eyes, but they were almost decent enough. "I think you are better than you give yourself more credit for." That seemed to jerk her out of whatever trance she was in.

Symone was surprised at his chest. It was so nicely toned that she wondered how many times in a week he worked out. When he spoke she was shocked at how she forgot herself even when he got up, and she slid to the side. "What?"

It was kinda cute to see her dirty blonde hair strewn out like that with that shocked look in her face. As he did up the buttons of his shirt again, Sid mostly paid attention to what he was doing. "When you aren't too busy trying to sabotage one of us you do better on set. When you are too busy doing all your games, you screw up. In any case, I wonder if I can get some true competition from you instead of what I have been getting."

Her mouth was dropped open as he left the booth. Did that wimp actually talk back to her?


	63. Chapter 63

All four of them were in the living room staring at the television set. The channel was set to where Sid was in the cooking competition. Helga and Gerald guffawed a few times when it came to Sid's confessional in how he described what he was making. Than to some of his competitors. While the male: Jake was mostly a buddy on the show and in the house. The femaie; Symone seemed like a Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde type of deal.

But as Sid was talking about his competitor, Gerald shook his head. "Mmm mmm mmm. That boy has a thing for that girl."

"Come on Gerald, how can you believe such a thing?" Arnold inquired as he tried harder to discern what he meant.

Helga thought that he seemed to appear so adorable the way he squinted his eyes at Sid. The way he was trying to put the puzzle pieces back together again. "Because he's right. You ever notice how close they both get when they speak?"

"The way they have to touch. Always in a more personal way than in a threatening way." Phoebe told him as she readied another carrot to consume.

"How she shoots those little looks only to him, and only him." Gerald added in.

Helga sighed. "Kinda reminds me of us, Football Head. It is weird, but true."

As Arnold watched the episode even as all the competitors were in the same room together scrambling around for ingredients, those twos were always at one another. It was like watching, Helga and himself. "Wow."

Her hand on his leg, Helga smirked proudly. "He gets it amigos."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jake grabbed Sid's arm to pull him outside away from, Symone. All day long it has been at a slow simmer until after she purposely destroyed Sid's souffle. The way she banged against his oven. The way she smiled to the way she laughed was her being nothing but a witch.

Sid wanted to go back in to kill her. The way that Jake was pulling at him made Sid wondered where he received this secret strength from. "Let me go, Jake."

Jake was silent until they were far enough away as he pushed him towards one of the many lawn chairs. He stood there silently waiting for his friend to calm down. "Calm your shit down yet?" When he heard silence confirming the affirmative there, Jake continued. "I want to be in the finale with you so let it be. She isn't worth it. She just sees you as a threat and nothing more."

"I just want to..."

"You want to what?" Jake interrupted quickly. "The judges saw what happened and she was the one in trouble. You got away with it and they still enjoyed the taste."

He was correct there. Sid sighed as he stared up at the house. "I just lost it when I heard her cackling away. She reminded me of someone who..."

"Who, what?" Jake saw how Sid covered his face up. "What is it?"

Standing up suddenly, Sid began to pace. "Oh god. Oh no. Oh gosh. I mean boy howdy how could I be so blind?"

On the ground from how fast Sid stood up, Jake got up to brush his pants down. "Man you are a candidate for an early heart attack." He drawled out.

He wished he had his phone, but since they confiscated all their devices before they entered the place, Sid could only pace. "I use to have this crush on this one girl. Her name was Rhonda. This was a long time ago. Really beautiful and she was rich."

"So she felt entitled."

"Yeah, but at least she was cool enough to play sports with us." Than he paused. "The hugest part of what that she-witch reminds me of is another friends girlfriend. A girl I've known also since I was three. She was a bully, but also a friend. When she came back, I mean boy howdy she is beautiful." At least there was something good that they let them keep. As he reached into his pants to pull out his wallet, Sid showed him a group shot of the PS118 crew all grown up. "Rhonda is all the way to the left."

Jake nodded his head at the raven haired beauty next to a guy with glasses holding her. "She's a looker."

"Yeah." Sid agreed as he pointed to Helga with Arnold holding her. "Past bully and the guy she is with is someone you kinda remind me of. He gets along with everyone and gives pretty great advice. She has also been pretty helpful this past year too."

Taking a full gander of the blonde, Jake grabbed his wallet to take a closer inspection. "Damn! Now don't tell my girlfriend I ever said that about another woman, but damn she is gorgeous."

Taking his wallet back, Sid chuckled. "I won't. I promise. Yeah she is and I've been hitting on her a little too much this year. Helga though is far more sharper in wit than Symone is."

"How is Helga as a cook?"

"I have no idea but I can always ask Arnold since those twos are practically married." Sid spotted some more of the housemates wandering outside. "I can't wait for more of those people to leave."

Looking back, Jake couldn't help but utter those same words out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brainy was quite literally tackled in the park by Harold. Staring up at the panicky looking Harold was no longer comical without the commentary from Helga, so all Brainy could do was push him off quietly as he felt a wheeze about to happen. While taking control of his annoying problem years ago, Brainy still suffered some occasional setbacks whenever he was highly stressed or in a situation Harold placed him in.

For Harold, he was embarrassed he did that to him as he scratched the back of his neck. "Oh sorry, Brainy. I, uh, didn't mean to do that."

Still sitting there, Brainy brought his legs up to prop his arms on. "What did you mean to do?"

"Well if Arnold was here I'd talk to him, but he's not." Sitting down hard on the grass, Harold didn't know how empty this place felt without the usual people in it. "When I saw you I thought I was spared."

"Spared what?"

"Well Stinky can't help me because of his on again and off again thing with, Gloria." Harold twirled his index fingers around the other. "Also Gerald, Phoebe, Arnold, and Helga are in California so they would be good to ask, but they aren't here."

Adjusting his glasses, Brainy was almost completely deadpanned as he examined his friend. "This must be about relationships."

"Yeah and since you have one with Sienna I thought to ask you."

"There is Curly and Rhonda." Brainy didn't mind talking, but he had to remind his friend of another couple.

"I know, but they seem to be always busy doing something." Harold had no idea since it always involved their bedrooms.

Lifting his eyebrow up, Brainy knew exactly what they were doing then. "What's going on?"

"I'm with a 28 year old woman and she is great and exciting. She is sweet and I can talk to her for hours. She is a secretary and so pretty."

"And you still have feelings for Patty and you are unsure on how to mention this to her since you love her very much, and you don't want to ruin things." Brainy added in very quickly without missing a beat.

Excitement tore through him that someone understood. "Yeah! I love Patty and one day I hope to marry her."

Nodding his head, Brainy felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Lifting it out to text Sienna back he addressed Harold. "Those are fantastic things to feel about someone. Are you thinking that you are using this other woman?"

"No. She's great. I just don't want to ruin things with Patty and I don't want to ruin it with Erin. That's the woman's name."

"Seeing as you never had a girlfriend before, and Patty will be in training for a long time I don't see much of a problem. Do you?"

Harold grabbed a blade of grass to tear at it. "That I may never see Patty again except for holidays. She might meet someone and marry them and I will never have my chance."

Brainy sighed. "Sounds almost pretty selfish there. Do you not want her in the FBI?"

"No."

"That's selfish, Harold. She wouldn't stop you from what you want. Helga wanted Arnold and I never pursued her because I knew they belonged together." Brainy loved the look of astonishment coming over his face. "Yep, I was in love with her for a long time. I knew what Helga was before anyone else. She was my fantasy. Just like Patty is yours."

"What about Sienna?"

Brainy's smile changed to adoration. "She is also my fantasy come to life. You can have many of them. I fell in love with her as quickly as I fell in love with Helga." Leaning a bit more forward, he continued. "What true love is is always being selfless. It isn't about being selfish. Helga is with the one she loves. I'm with the one I love. Our friendship is built on a bond. Patty is very selfless with you, Harold. She wants a lot for you that makes you happy. She knows what it is to love. I also know you do too."

Thinking about Patty, Harold thought about all she has said and done for him. "I want her happy more than anything. I was fine if she ended up with Toby and not me just as long as she was happy."

"That's selfless, Harold. Now what about Erin?"

Harold smiled thinking about her. "This is what is confusing me about her. I hardly know her, but I feel very strongly for her already."

Studying how he discarded the torn piece of grass up, Brainy brushed his hand through his hair. "Just tell Patty that you are seeing someone."

"She might get hurt."

Brainy wanted to sigh at that. "So you want to delay telling her."

"Until I'm certain how this goes with Erin."

This time he sighed as he stood up. "Just don't delay for too long because you never know where Patty's heart lies right now."

Harold wanted to grab him and shake him. That confused him even more. He wanted to bitch and whine about it, but just sat there stupefied. "Uh alright."

He knew he didn't have a clue what he meant so, Brainy had to hope that Harold contacted Arnold so he can set him right. "I'd love to stay and hang out with you, but I'm heading over to meet up with Sienna."

"Ok. Thanks Brainy."

"Sure thing." Smiling at his friend, Brainy strolled away happy to at least have his own love life in order.

As for Harold he stood up slowly knowing he had to make his way to Mr Green's to do some late afternoon work. "This relationship stuff is hard." He complained as he left the park the other way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next afternoon, Helga came back into the apartment wearing a queer expression on her face as she carried the dirty laundry back into her bedroom. Everyone in the apartment couldn't help but give her questioning glances before she stepped back out to look at them all.

"From now on I'm even disinfecting the top of the laundry machines before I use them as well." Helga swiped her hands in the air for emphasis. "Public sex where one cleans their clothes with other strangers is WRONG-O!"

Gerald and Arnold exposed their teeth cringing at the thought. Phoebe adjusted her glasses before wandering into the kitchen for some water. As for Helga she took one look out the window.

"Who wants to head to the beach?" She inquired suddenly. "I'll do laundry tomorrow."

Leaping off the couch, Gerald was all for it as he rushed to his bedroom with Phoebe following. As for Helga she went into her shared bedroom with Arnold following her. All of them changed into their bathing suits and took off hoping to have some fun in the sun today.

"So Pataki, were they half naked or all the way?" Gerald inquired from the back seat of the car.

Her eyes flitted back to view him from the rear view mirror clearly narrowing her eyes. "Why in the hell do you want to know?"

Turning around in the passenger seat, Arnold gave him an odd look. "Yeah, why?"

"If you are looking to do that with me, Gerald I will have to say a bold no to that." Phoebe informed him duly before turning her attention back outside the window.

Gerald couldn't believe them. "I'm just curious. Aren't you curious, Arnold?"

"No." Responded Arnold quickly. "I just want people to make a habit of that."

Snorting, Helga turned down a side street. "It probably happens more than that. Besides don't act like public sex isn't all bad. Hello! Sex in cars and stuff."

Blushing, Arnold bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from blurting anything out. Yeah they have been pretty adventurous since they've gotten intimate. Something he hardly thought twice about. "True, but that is where we clean our clothes."

"In a way our clothes have been doing the nasty with other tenants clothes since we've gotten here." Helga pointed out.

"Ewww." All of them chimed in at the same time.

Shaking inside from that thought, Arnold was glad they brought wipes down with them before cleaning their clothes. "Be that as it may, I don't want to think about it."

"Seeing as how Jamie O can be mighty disgusting sometimes, I really shouldn't toss stones." Gerald said before shuddering anyhow. "Extra wipes are coming down with us for now on before we put our stuff in."

"Amen!" They all chimed out in agreement.

Phoebe frowned at the thought knowing she'll be on a college campus. No telling what goes on in there.

"This is possibly the worst thing in the world to be thinking about. I wish I never saw that." Helga told them as she went down to PCH.

"I'm wishing you never mentioned it when you came up." Arnold said to her.

"Hey you would of asked me about the laundry. I had to say something." Defended Helga before muttering about the insane traffic on that highway.

That was true. Arnold knew he would of kept on asking her questions until she folded in and told him. He knew he would of been just as disturbed as he was now currently. At least he was lucky they didn't ask her to join them.

As she continued to drive, Helga was at least grateful that Arnold didn't ask anymore questions. If he did he would of found out that they requested she should join them for a threesome.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The producer wanted to keep the play fresh by rewriting a few scenes. While so many of the actors complained of this, Eugene continued to keep quiet as he took in his new lines. As he did this he heard the writer complain behind him. Turning around all he could see was the normally collected writer frazzled. His hair appeared to look as if he placed a knife in a light socket. The way he had his index finger and middle finger together against his lips, Eugene figured he was jonesing for a cigarette.

"He's driving me crazy." The writer held his hands out as he noticed him looking his way. "You can handle it, but me.. ME! Oh god he calls me up at all hours. My girlfriend left me."

Eugene frowned at that wondering how often the producer actually did that. "I'm really sorry Jeffrey. Has he been doing this since the start of this play?"

The way he shook his head was like a dog coming from the water. "No. There have been other plays. No matter where I go, there he is. It is like he is plaguing me."

"Eugene!" The producers voice rang out for his attention.

Eugene turned his attention towards him. His producer was one of those very metro type of males with a huge OCD complex. "Yes, Mr Rose?"

A brilliant smile formed, Eugene figured it was from millions of dollars of dental work performed. "Come with me so we can run those lines together."

That was a little unusual. Normally it was with a group or with another cast member. It was hardly with him. Still Eugene didn't question it as he stood up to follow him up to where his office was kept. An office that Eugene didn't want to examine for too long as it made him a little uncomfortable. All he knew was that there were additional cast members that ended up in here for hours doing things he didn't want to know about.

"Now Eugene, read from page sixteen. Where your new monologue is." Mr Rose instructed as he sat down on the other side of his desk.

Eugene did as he welcomed his role to forget about his reality. He forgot about the bed off in the corner of the room. He forgot how his producer eyed him like prey. He didn't forget about Sheena probably at home looking cute as usual. That was an important key element to remember since it did well for the scene. It helped him project his feelings of lust and longing. The way something can be so innocent, but can be washed away with something so tawdry. When he was done, Eugene snapped out of his own imagery to find that, Mr Rose switched positions. He was now sitting on the edge of the desk next to him.

"That was perfect. You were cast perfectly for this role, Eugene. Incredibly so."

"Thank you, Mr Rose." Eugene couldn't read the expression in his eyes now, but he felt put off by him. "Do you want me to read more?"

His hand came down to touch his face. Eugene almost cringed unhappy to have it there. "No. I have more faith in you right now with these additions. The others need more work, but you conveyed it the right way. Just learn them and I have faith in you." His hand went up to his hair. "I haven't had many red heads."

Eugene's eyes went a little nuts in how they went back and forth to every detail in the room. "Excuse me."

"Do you have anyone in your life? If not I can make you enjoy some private time right now."

Eugene panicked. "I have a girlfriend at home. She's waiting for me." They didn't put labels on it at all. Sheena is his friend and nothing more, but here he is labeling her just to save himself.

Pulling his hand away, Mr Rose looked disappointed. "If you see Ronnie on the way out, could you send her in."

Standing up, Eugene told him he will as he exited. He was in a fog even as he spotted the girl in question to tell her the message. The girl wasn't bothered a bit as she left. He was though. He just didn't want to disappoint Sheena at all.

When he finally came home, Sheena surprised him with a cooked meal. Seeing how she was always the sweetest thing he loved it as he brought her in for a kiss. They spoke about their day where she hung out at a Farmers Market, and he told her about the script revisions. She was happy to read with him.

In bed, Eugene pulled her against him to kiss her. He felt at peace doing it even as she laid her head against his chest. As she fell asleep and he stayed up, Eugene wondered if he should take the next step in this relationship, or keep it where it was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga pulled Arnold down as soon as he settled the basket down. After the beach and dinner he decided to clean the laundry. Him meeting her lips, Arnold instantly moaned in gratification. The way her hands always went into his hair, had him melting more into her. She was his perfection.

"Thanks."

The pale moon light was casting into their bedroom showing in those blue orbs of hers. Arnold kissed her once more just needing more of a taste of her. "You're welcome." Feeling her forcefully placing him on his back, Arnold chuckled lightly at her straddling him.

All she wanted tonight was to kiss him and to hold him. "Just kiss and hold me tonight."

Such a simple request built on a ton of intimacy. Arnold easily complied to that request. "I always want to make you happy."

Helga didn't need him to say it for her to know. Arnold was always there at least putting a smile on her face even at her most miserable. "You have." Kissing his neck she smiled against him. "And always will."

His fingers danced up her spine enjoying the simple pleasure of her pressed against him. This was his heaven.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Jake-O and Sid the Squid! Strip poker time!" Fred called out the moment the walked back into the house. "Come on! We have at least four girls and five guys here now. Come on so we can get our fun on!"

Sid bet that all his friends thought that he would be the one running around college one day. He'd be going to party to party getting hammered to the point of streaking across campus naked. He knew at one time he did think about all of that until he got in trouble, tossed in holding, and had both of his parents upset at him. Somehow with his friends helping him get through to graduate high school, him getting a job, and now here, Sid felt a bit more mature. Sure he wanted fun, but not with these airheads.

Brandy shook her head as she moved away from the dining room. "Count me out! The only guy I want to see half naked or naked is my boyfriend."

Fred scoffed at her as he threw a chip in her direction. "FINE!" Wiggling his eyebrows at Symone he practically nudged her. "And what about you sweet thang? Still in?"

Symone threw a challenging look directed at Sid alone. "Yep and trust me when I say that you all will lose."

The other two girls in the group giggled as they asked about the rules of how to play poker. Something that wasn't lost to the other males figuring that this was an easy day of seeing women naked. Jake put his hand up in the air opting out of it. Something that none of the others seemed to have cared about until Sid opted out himself.

"That's too bad since you would of lost in this." Leaning back, Symone fixed him with a smug expression. "Either that or you are too embarrassed to show us what is under all those clothes you wear. I bet it is nothing but this." To indicate what she meant she held up her pinky finger to wiggle it in the air.

"Ho ho! I bet your right, Symone sweetie." Fred turned his head towards him. "He does like to change when no one else is in the room after all."

Sid wasn't bothered in the least by this heckling. As it was, he had been heckled by the best by Helga. Something he also had to thank her for. "Well now that I know how much you want to see it Fred, I believe that you are more curious to what is going on under this than, Symone." Ignoring the chagrin on his face, Sid looked at her. "Also you didn't seem to mind what you were touching the other day."

Glaring at him, Symone threw an unopened granola bar at him that he caught with ease. "Why you..."

Opening up the package, Sid took a bite of it. "Man I was getting hungry. Thanks." Turning away from the group he began to stroll away till a hand stopped him. Turning his head he looked at another girl whom barely spoke unless needed to. Of course she enjoyed laughing. "Yes, Laura?"

Laura had perfect beach waves in her brown hair that she normally kept up unless inside the house. Smiling at him and batting her pretty hazel eyes at him, she blushed. "Are you sure you don't want to play?"

"No. I do know how to play poker. I just don't want to play strip poker with people I can't really call friends. I'm sorry." Sid saw how she frowned when he pointed that out.

"Yeah I don't blame you. As it is I don't know how to play poker so I most likely will lose."

Hearing the cheers from the guys at the table at that, Sid's mouth formed a thin line before noticing she seemed uncomfortable. "I know there is another set of cards we can play with. I'll teach you. Maybe Jake can join us for a friendly game. No bets that make you end up losing your shirt." He suggested.

Laura grinned at that. "I'd love that actually."

"Hey! Don't take our other girl!" Fred protested.

Henry, who had been silent for some time stood up. "Come on Laura. Forget that loser and come back over here. I'll teach you. I swear."

Symone was quiet as they tried to lure her back over. Her eyes continued to fixate on Sid even as his hand went to, Laura's arm. She listened as Laura came up with her decision before leaving the room with Sid.

OO

It was past midnight when Laura gave Sid a kiss good night at her bedroom door. It was on the cheek mostly with a very lingering touch on his stomach as she played with his hair.

"Thanks for teaching me, Sid. It was so nice of you." Laura told him sweetly.

Smiling at her, Sid thought she was actually a really nice girl. She acted like Lila in a way, but with a tiny bit more guts to her. "I'm happy to teach you. Also it was good to get to know you better too."

Blushing, Laura placed some hair in the back of her ear. "I felt the same way about you." Her eyelids fluttered down before she lifted up on her toes to kiss him softly on the lips. "Good night, Sid."

"Good night, Laura." Observing her walk into her bedroom, Sid felt grateful that she wanted to play with him tonight.

As he strolled away towards his room, Sid spotted a figure on the couch in the common room. He knew it was Symone by the dimness of the light, and seeing as he didn't care to get into it with her, Sid went to his bedroom without stopping. He didn't want anymore drama from her tonight.

Still he received drama from Fred after changing up to slip into bed. Drama that was mostly quiet but was heard inside Sid's own head. He hated it as he listened to both Fred and Henry speaking about the girls.

"Symone thought she was going to win but that girl didn't even know how I cheated using a trick deck. I just wanted to see them naked." Fred's low laugh sounded similar to a hyena. "While Melissa is nice but too flat chested for my taste. Symone is perfect in every way."

Henry smiled in the darkness of the room as he stared up at the ceiling imagining her. "I know. I'm so glad we put her between us to get a even closer look at the goods."

Sid rolled on his side fighting the urge to hit them and even go out to Symone to see how she was feeling. He hated rules that prohibited them into hitting their fellow roommates. Shouldn't there be a clause against that so he can deck them out when they take advantage of women?

"Oh gosh and that extra bet we did where we were allowed to kiss them. They were not expecting us to touch their ta-ta's." Fred cackled hard.

In the other room, Symone couldn't sleep as she kept herself bundled up tightly under her blankets. Never had she lost a card game before. Never had any guy did what those guys did to her. Swiping a tear away from her cheeks, she folded up more into the couch feeling humiliated by her own stupidity.

In the morning she was surprised to find pancakes being given to her by Sid. Her eyes went up to his as she timidly accepted it. Her stomach had been flipping around all night long so seeing this felt nice as she picked at it.

It was safe for him to talk this morning since there was nothing planned today. Everyone else was sleeping so Sid took the opportunity to slip out of his room to find her still here. Seeing her with tear stained cheeks informed him she was really upset last night. "They used a trick card last night so they can win. They were bragging in the bedroom when I got in."

She was too tired to be furious right now. She just felt more exposed. "Oh god." Her voice squeaked as fresh tears came down. "I can't stay here anymore."

"Stay and beat them out." Sid came closer. "Show them that you are better than them. You have to end up in the finale with, Jake and myself."

"What about your sweetheart?" Symone glanced down to her pancakes that he made for her. "I saw you both kissing last night."

"She was just thanking me." Sid honestly told her. Was he interested in Laura? He had no clue when all he was thinking about was a career. "I just want to get into Culinary School. My family doesn't have much and I absolutely love cooking. I just want to do something that makes me happy."

Picking another piece of the pancake to place in her mouth, Symone smiled with some satisfaction. "Never had pancakes without the aid of syrup or milk before. This is good."

"Thanks. If you want coffee it is still being brewed." Sid offered.

"Hey sweetness! What are you doing with that loser?" Guffawing, Fred waved at them as he wandered away.

Narrowing her eyes, Symone looked to Sid. "In the finale eh? I wouldn't mind joining you boys."

The way her voice turned from meek to something with such power had Sid's heart beating like crazy. His eyes took another scan of her to spot such strength within her that he couldn't help himself as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I look forward to that. Let's clear the battlefield of them. I want to see your smug face when their names are called out of this competition."

Symone had no true clue what she thrilled at. Was it because of that or the fact that he kissed her?


	64. Chapter 64

Patty read her mail from her parents first before some of her friends. Smiling at them at least having enjoyable times she smiled at one envelope in particular as she stared at Harold's name on it. Lately her thoughts about him had grown far more stronger. She couldn't wait for them to lift the ban on the cell phones just so she can contact everyone. Mostly the thought of hearing his voice right now had her almost doing something girlish right then in her room as she sat there.

Opening up her envelope from him, Patty placed his letter aside for just a moment as she went to grab something to drink from the hallway. Somehow she wanted to prolong this sensation as long as possible. She didn't care if he spelled badly, just as long as he wrote to her. Going back into her room she lifted the letter up to read.

 _ **Dear Patty,**_

 _ **Tell them to lift that ban already cause this is annoying. I miss the sound of your voice. They should know how important this is. Tell them to lift it already. I miss you!**_

 _ **Well I haven't heard from Sid aside from what Stinky told me. Now he is just in silence from now on in the show. He better win or I'll razz him. Rhonda and Curly are fine. She had her stuff shown in some art magazine so I guess that's cool. Oh and Stinky and Gloria are off again in that thing they are always doing. I don't know why they keep bothering? Brainy is pretty cool. I don't know when he became so damn cool but he is. He's happy in his relationship.**_

 _ **Speaking of relationships I want to tell you something since we are best friends. I mean I still feel strongly for you, and yeah I've been here and there about this, but I uh met someone. She's older than us and she's cool. She's sweet and smart. Not smart like you or as sweet, but you know what I mean. Still while I do like her my feelings for you are still strong and I wanna know how you feel about this. I mean I already asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes, but I still want to hear from you.**_

 _ **Anyway I wanna say again that I miss you and that I love you,**_

 _ **Harold**_

Patty folded it up to place aside. So he met another woman. That wasn't surprising. Standing up she wanted to get out of her room so she did. She wandered down the hallway saying hello to random people on the way by till she met up with one of her friends in the place. With a light smile on her face she ended up going into their room just to hang out for a while.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"And so I wrote a letter to her telling her about Erin and that I miss her and still love her. I guess I just want your opinion." Harold played with his shoe laces as he listened to Arnold over to the phone discuss this with Helga. Her reaction had him almost straining to listen to her exactly. "Uh... What did she say?"

Arnold sighed on the other end of the line. _"You basically wrote her a 'Dear John' letter. You may have feelings for her but you just gave her a big good bye too."_

Harold's heart sunk even when he heard Helga once more over the line. "What is she saying now?"

 _"That you should of been patient enough to have waited for her to have phone privileges back. Patty would of appreciated it more coming from your own voice."_ Arnold paused once more when Phoebe spoke up. _"Patty would of been saddened, according to Phoebe, but she would of liked it more."_

"Does this mean that I've lost Patty because of this letter? That if it doesn't work out with Erin I still won't have Patty? Oh gosh!" His stomach grumbled from how upset he was. "I love her. I really do. I always wanted children with her. Now I won't have that chance. Oh gosh now."

Arnold listened to each word carefully as annoyance filled him. _"Listen to yourself, Harold. It sounds like you are using one woman until another is available. You know how bad that is? Don't you care about Erin at all?"_

Sniffing, Harold thought about it. "I might be falling for her. I can't help smile when I think about her."

 _"Than stop thinking of her as a temporary stop. Treat her the way she deserves to be treated. As for Patty, she is an amazingly understanding person. Even if she gets upset by something she'll bounce back once you speak to her again. As it is, if you are using Erin than I have two girls over here ready to hit you if you do that to someone. Do you understand?"_ Arnold explained to him firmly.

Gulping, Harold didn't want that type of wrath. It was one thing from the other girls, but Helga and also Phoebe were just double jeopardy. Phoebe was small and appeared meek, but she was a little tiger from being under Helga's tutelage. "Um yeah I understand, Arnold. Thanks."

 _"Sure thing. Just please relax more or you'll kill yourself from an ulcer or something else."_ Suggested Arnold.

After speaking about other things, Harold hung up with him to get up to ready himself to meet Erin. Slipping on a t-shirt, Harold found himself grinning at the thought of her as he grabbed his keys and wallet to rush out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Laura hugged Sid hard as a giggle escaped from her lips. Sid lost one of his roommates, something that he felt Symone was grateful for, but Laura being in the bottom two had him secretly hoping she was staying. Mostly because he wanted Henry to be gone.

Laura jumped up and down against him. "Can you believe it? Oh Siddy! I'm safe. I'm safe." Her voice screeched into his ear.

Symone grumbled something close near Jake before she departed through the doors that takes them to the van. The way her face turned sour immediately as soon as Laura hopped all over Sid made him wish she would rush to someone else. Jake just was amused as he followed everyone else out.

Laura just wouldn't let Sid go. "Let's go in the jacuzzi together late tonight. I want to celebrate. Just us both together. What do you say?"

Laura was very pretty, but Sid just couldn't. She was sweet and naive, but there was something that lurked under her surface. "Um I'm not fond of jacuzzis. It is normally the whole germs thing and stuff." Sid had been pretty aware of what Fred did in that thing. Something he wished he never did. "I will have to pass."

Pouting, Laura jumped in the air. "I know we have a free room in that house. How about I pay you back for being so sweet to me." Her finger danced against his skin in a way that had him feeling like he was cheating on someone.

Smiling nervously, Sid was grateful when Symone popped her head back in to shout at them both. "You guys coming? You do know you both aren't the only ones that exist here." The door slammed shut leaving a surprised Laura in her wake. Sid's smile changed to slight admiration.

"We better go." He suggested.

"She can be ever so rude." Laura told him as she walked ahead of him.

Leaving the studio and heading to the van, Sid was happy to be sitting next to Symone and Jake. Symone turned her head abruptly away from him just as soon as he sat down. Her hair covered the right side of her face while Jake covered a laugh up with his hand. Sid will need to question him later when they get home.

After they got home, Symone pushed past him with a brusque, "Move out of my way." Prompting Sid to blink after her. It was like Helga from the past just stormed past him.

Jake tapped him. "She's jealous of Laura. Watch your step with her. She had been mumbling since Laura has been hugging you and kissing you since Henry was called out."

"Symone doesn't like me. Is that what your saying?" Sid felt confused.

"Grab an ingredient and cook with it." Patting Sid's head lightly, Jake smirked. "That girl seems to have a big thing for you. You notice how much she didn't mind helping out today."

She did let him use the extra ingredients she had when he needed them. Before she would selfishly keep them for herself or destroy them as she laughed in his face. Today she let him use them. "Yeah I did notice that."

"Oh Sid!" Laura's voice rang out towards them as she ran out. "We have a catered meal inside. Come on!"

Sid sighed. "Why can't she act like this with you?"

Jake almost hit him. "I have a girlfriend, remember?" Irritated, he stepped towards the front door. "You don't."

"Yeah but it's weird." Following him inside, Sid wandered inside to sit down at the table finding himself next to Symone.

Having food passed around, Sid heard Fred's voice when he passed the chicken to Symone. "Here you are sweet tits."

She was quiet accepting the food while Laura mostly took over the conversation about her family life and stuff. When the meal was over with and the caterers took away the stuff to be cleaned, everyone went off to do their own thing. This was the time that Sid found a way of disappearing so he couldn't be located. He heard Laura wondering where he was, and thankfully no one knew.

At night after his last confession of the night, Sid found himself pushed back inside the booth by Symone. She turned off the camera as she faced him quietly. "I have no more girls in my room so Fred thinks it is safe to come in." She whispered.

Sid felt concerned. "You should tell them that you don't consider yourself safe from him."

Sitting down, Symone sat there fighting the urge to chew her fingernails. "He'll argue that I encouraged them by playing a game that I showed my whole body."

"It still doesn't give him the right to try to take liberties on you." Getting on his knees in front of her, Sid took her hands. "You really need to say something if you don't feel safe."

Hearing a knock on the door, Laura's voice was on the other side. "Sid are you in there?"

Rolling her eyes, Symone stood up. "Your girlfriend is here."

Standing up with her, Sid whispered in her ear. "She isn't my girlfriend. I'm not interested in her at all. Couldn't you say I'm not in here."

Considering it, Symone growled. "Sid isn't in here. Seriously Laura give the man some air. Sheesh."

"Oh. Well sorry Sy-Sy. I just love him and well I'm afraid that I'll never see him again if I get eliminated." Sid cringed at the sound of Laura's confession. The way she said that.

"Stop calling me that! Also, seriously! You love him? You barely know the guy. All you do is hop all over him every chance you get. You take over the entire conversation each time." Symone was increasingly getting more irritated. "And also I'm gonna have to re-tape my entire confession tape all over again because of you!"

On the other side of the door, Laura frowned. "I know you love him too, but I have a better chance with him than you. At least I'm not ever so mean. At least that much is for sure. Also at least I'm not getting naked with every male around."

Spotting the same hatred Symone had in her eyes that Helga did in hers each time she wanted to attack someone, Sid held her back. He shook his head to silently tell her not to do it. When he heard footsteps be heard walking away, Symone flopped into the seat behind her covering up her face.

"Just go, Sid. Please just do it." Her voice was stammering from weakness. "I don't want you to see me like this."

Getting down on his knees, Sid took her hands once more. "She doesn't know what she's talking about."

Pushing him away from her suddenly, Symone went to the door. "Maybe she does." Leaving the booth, she went back to her room where she hoped she can remain alone in there without Fred.

Getting up himself, Sid left the room to slowly make his way back to his room. As he did he pondered on what Laura said. Did Symone love him too? He almost doubted it. Someone like her wouldn't be able to fall in love with him. Right? Still Helga fell in love with Arnold. Something that no one thought possible. Well at least some of the guys. Where the past thoughts were that Helga couldn't possibly have a heart.

"Hi Sid."

There was Laura looking sweet and innocent as if she didn't say anything mean at all. There was no Lila lurking there. This was a fake person hiding. Sid looked upon her sadly as he considered how to say what he wanted to say. "I heard what you said. I'm sorry but I don't love you back. As for Symone, she actually is a very nice person, and she deserves love too. Fred used a trick card deck that night to take advantage of a situation. You should consider what you say when you say it, or it will bite you in the end." With that he left a gaping Laura behind.

In the shadows herself with a glass of water in hand, Symone smiled faintly at the words that Sid used about her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Seriously Pheebs, I want you to come to school closer to here." Helga told her as they relaxed on their balcony. "It isn't too late."

Phoebe sighed as she weighed every school down before sending out her applications. "I weighed everything and where I'm going is the best school. It is true that I will miss you and Gerald, but I need to think about my career too."

"Yeah I know, but I love having you here." Helga turned on a pleading expression on her face. "Come on! You can't say no to this face."

Rolling her eyes, Phoebe always did have trouble saying no to her in the past. "True, but in this case I need to."

"Fine, but if you don't hear from Gerald for a few weeks it means that I held him hostage until you changed your mind." Helga said as she flicked her sunglasses back on her.

Phoebe knew she wasn't serious about doing that, but still it was amusing for her to say such a thing as a giggle fit hit her. "If you do that can you send me a picture?"

"Yep. How else can I get my ransom?"

From a separate area of the apartment, both boys were eyeing their respective girlfriends figures out in the sun. Both of them unaware of either of them humming even as the one of the girls adjusted their legs. It almost was a quiet sport for them both, but not so quite at the same time seeing what was brewing deep within their minds. Arnold licked his lips when Helga stretched a bit. Her healthy toned body that he only knew the secrets of. He of course wasn't dense to know that he was sure that other males were also viewing their women in the neighboring buildings. Something he can say that one of those women is all his.

Gerald turned his head slightly to find those such men looking out their own windows in the direction of, Helga and Phoebe. Binoculars in hand and smiles on their faces. This was the hazards of having two beautiful women under this roof. Nudging Arnold to show him the sight of those males, Gerald was surprised that he didn't seem to mind.

"Just as long as they don't try anything more than just that, it should be fine." Arnold told him before he moved away to head to the balcony himself. Might as well show the world that Helga is taken. He knew that Gerald would follow.

Wandering out, Arnold loved how Helga grabbed onto his shirt to drag him down for a kiss. As his passion ignited, he felt some males passions die out some at seeing this. Arnold whispered into her ear that they are being spied on, and loving Helga more she told him to bring her inside into their bedroom.

A few weeks ago he was boiling in jealousy over something so stupid and now here he was taking advantage of making others jealous. Arnold wallowed in the fortune bestowed upon him at having a girl like Helga in his arms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sheena was tidying up his dressing room as she even readied his next costume for him to change into when the producer walked in. She was busy steaming something out to make sure it wasn't wrinkled while he examined the young woman doing her duties. He made note of her long mousy brown hair and cotton dress she had on. She was obviously taller than the other women wandering around backstage, but still seemed sweet to take a full viewing of.

"Hello there."

Sheena turned around as she placed a hand on her chest. "Oh my." Her heart was beating from the rapid pumping of her heart. "Hello, Mr Rose. I'm surprised to see you back here."

He felt bad for not knowing who this was as he came closer. "So you know who I am, but I don't know who you are. What is your name, Dear?" He thought her voice had a sweet twinkling to it.

"My name is Sheena. Eugene pointed out who you were among so many others."

Reaching out to take her hand he kissed it. "Please call me, Patrick. Are you just his assistant?"

Opening up her mouth to speak, Sheena was interrupted by Eugene coming in. "Ah Mr Rose, I see you met my girlfriend Sheena." Eugene smiled at them both as he rushed over to begin undoing the button of his shirt.

Sheena knew that they hadn't placed any type of labels on what was happening between them, but figured if Eugene was doing that it meant something right now. "I've known Eugene all my life. He has made me so happy."

Patrick looked between a rushing Eugene and a serene Sheena to verify the story. "That's a great thing to hear. Eugene is quite an actor."

Sheena smiled happily at that as she went over to help Eugene out. "Oh he is. I always thought he had such talent since we were kids. I'm so proud of him."

He knew at home that he would have to explain a lot to his friend. Eugene actually hoped he didn't have to, but seeing his producer touching her angered him. Listening to him finally departing, he looked at the way Sheena's mouth formed a thin tight line signaling that he will definitely need to talk to her later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

If we shadows have offended,

Think but this, and all is mended,

That you have but slumber'd here

While these visions did appear.

And this weak and idle theme,

No more yielding but a dream,

Gentles, do not reprehend:

if you pardon, we will mend:

And, as I am an honest Puck,

if we have unearned luck

Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,

We will make amends ere long;

Else the Puck a liar call;

So, a good night unto you all.

Give me your hands, if we be friends,

And Robin shall restore amends.

Rhonda looked at Curly queerly as he stood there at the foot of her bed reciting that. She did recognize this monologue from A Midsummer's Night Dream. It suited Curly to speak, Puck's lines. Still she needed to make a mention of this. "You just can't come in here normally, can you?"

Bowing, Curly than hopped on the bed. "No I cannot, Fair Maiden."

"Hard to call me fair seeing that I have no longer been a virgin for a long time now." Rhonda quipped wirily as she leaned forward to grab him by his shirt to bring him forward. "So what do I owe this visit to?"

"I just wanted to see you before you fell asleep. That's all. Also my grandmother would love for you to come over on saturday for dinner." Answered Curly as he noticed how she was now pawing at him. "Well I thought you didn't want any more sex for this week."

It was hard not to want that when he was so irresistible. "I'm perfectly fine with just kissing one another for some time. Also I would love to have dinner with her." Getting his shirt off, Rhonda always drooled at the very sight of him. He was so perfect.

"Excellent." Reaching down to lift her night shirt up, Curly smiled at how sweetly decadent she appeared underneath. "I'll let her know." Kissing her their tongues instantly tangled as he laid her flat on her back. "But is there a possibility that we can just keep this only strictly kept to kissing though?"

Snickering, Rhonda figured out the answer soon enough. "No so grab our little safety measures in the drawer please."

Doing so, Curly loved how she continued to kiss his chest. "I wish there was a place nearer to your school so we can room together."

Settling back down against her pillow, Rhonda hadn't really wanted to think about it at all. Soon they'll be in two totally different places. "I know."

Hearing the sad tone of her voice, Curly studied her face. "I'm sorry to remind you, but you know it'll happen."

"I know, but I really hate thinking about it."

His hand brushed down the side of her face as he gazed into those bedroom eyes of hers. Placing the condom underneath the pillow, Curly closed the gap to place an earnest kiss to her full lips. He hated it when she felt unhappy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was the next evening when Harold received a call after coming home from work. Not even glancing at the caller id he answered it plainly thinking it was one of his friends or even Erin. His eyes went wide when he heard her voice. His feet halted in their steps as he decided to just rest against the side of a stoop to listen. Her voice, to him, often soothed him. It always brought a smile to his face regardless of mood.

"Hello Harold." She was always so formal sounding. "How are you?"

"Patty! I'm tired from work, but oh my gosh!" If he wasn't so tired he would be bouncing around. "I miss the sound of your voice. I guess you got your phone privileges back."

On her end Patty glanced down a long hallway leading towards a pool hall. "Actually not. This is the first time I was given permission to leave the academy to have some R and R for doing a good job. I'm out with a few other people too. I'm on a pay phone."

Harold smiled at the thought of her wanting to call him. "I'm glad you called. Did you call your parents?"

"Yes, but I had to leave a message since they were out. I told them I'll call them as soon as I can." Patty's eyes went towards her classmate, Bellows. "I got your letter. So you have a girlfriend now."

His stomach dropped at that. "Y-Yeah. I-Is that all right?"

Her eyebrow etched up at that. "Yes. I mean I know that we both have feelings for one another, but I have no idea where I'll be placed once I'm out of here. Sometimes we don't have a choice on where we go." Now her stomach dropped at that. "I keep hoping to be near there so I can see you again. I really do miss you, Harold."

"I miss you too, Patty. I really do hope you come back here."

She smiled as she fought the urge to rest her head against the wall. She asked about his girlfriend and as he spoke about her, Patty felt her stomach clenching. Was this how he felt when she was with Toby? She felt like she lost him. "She sounds really nice. I'm glad she is."

Harold thought he detected sadness coming from her voice. "Yeah, Erin is real nice."

Clearing her throat, Patty looked in her pockets. "Um Harold I have to go. I don't have any more change to put in the phone. I'm glad you are doing well and I'll try to call you as soon as I can. I miss talking to you."

"I miss talking to you too, Patty. Please take care of yourself and I do love you." Harold hoped he wasn't being insensitive to both women right now as he said that.

She smiled. "I love you too, Harold. Take care too." Slowly she hung up the phone. Moving to rest her back against the wall she saw, Gill standing there. "Why does it feel like I just lost him?"

His mouth twitched to the side. "You might of not. Just wait and see, Smith. This girl of his might be temporary or might not be. Just wait like he had to." Spotting how that seemed to have stung her, Gill forced her into a hug. "Hey we are buddies and you can talk to me about anything."

"I'm sure." Patty's smile faded as she decided to listen to the faint sounds of people playing pool in the next room down the hall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eugene hated that Sheena had been unusually quiet since that night. She didn't seem to want to sleep with him or even bathe with him. She just kept to herself. Not even joining him at the theater also, Eugene came home to see her looking over things for NYU.

She was on her stomach on the futon as she read over her reading material. Her tank top and panties on only with her long legs on full display. Eugene smiled at the healthy sheen on her skin as he greeted her, but all he received was a healthy grunt in return. He missed her voice. He missed holding her.

"Are you upset at me?" He finally asked.

"What am I to you?" Sheen countered back.

He noticed that he eyes didn't leave her reading material as she flipped pages. "I've been questioning that for some time." He didn't want to shrug at the question. "I've been with guys before and I never was attracted to a girl until you came to stay here."

"Am I just a convenience because you were lonely?" This time her eyes lifted up to meet his.

He sighed. "At first, yes. Now all I can think about is wanting you next to me. I haven't even thought about wanting any guy." Coming closer, Eugene saw that one of the papers was about dorm room rules. "Mr Rose, the Producer, well he came to me when I had those revisions and had me go into his office. Well I went in there to read my new lines and he wanted to get with me. I told him no and said I have a girlfriend." Sheena's face didn't convey what she was thinking about. "Anyhow, in the past I most likely would of done it because he is very attractive, but all I can think about is you. I didn't want to hurt you. I then thought about wanting to come home to hold you and kiss you."

Sheena moved up to her knees to study him. She didn't want to over think this situation even though it happened.

Eugene observed how sweet and endearing she appeared like that. The way her long hair fell. "I wish you can stay here instead of a dorm room. I love sharing this place with you. You make it feel like home. I want you in bed with me all the time, Sheena."

"As a lover or something else?"

He moved closer to her to bring her up. "Your more like a girlfriend." He brought her lithe frame close to him. He enjoyed that she was still a little taller than himself. There was something so nice in having her hair fan over him.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. We did think that in this avenue that Sid would be a little more confident when it comes to cooking. Of course his friends and parents putting some sense in him after he gotten in trouble helped make him a little more mature. We don't think we will have Patty get together with this Bellows person. Though time will tell.**


	65. Chapter 65

"Queue up the dramatic music." Helga intoned.

Raising up his arm, Gerald acted like a conductor. "Now quietly drift in the soap opera type music."

Helga leaned a bit over to Gerald. "Oh I believe I see some dew on the bottom dwellers." She meant mostly the almost glistening of Laura's eyes.

"Now in the other room they show the safe people. Primarily the one who was on the top." Gerald said as he pointed towards Sid.

Arnold and Phoebe kept quiet as their significant others continued to narrate this part. There was something about this part in which they couldn't take. The purposeful dramatics that needed to be displayed for any reality show.

Popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth, Helga rolled her eyes. "Seriously we all can take a dump faster than they can make a decision."

This received equal parts disgust at her potty mouth even if they had to begrudgingly agree to it.

"Ugh! Just say it." Arnold finally told the judges on the show.

"Yeah really. Will it be, Mr Frat guy or Ditzy Bimbo Version of Lila." Helga razzed the television.

"She does say 'Ever so' a lot." Phoebe agreed as she saw the water works happening from, Laura. "Still I bet that Lila is far better than this one seeing how many times, Sid has rolled his eyes at her."

Helga snickered. "Lila doesn't hop all over the guys. She doesn't even do that with, Joey. This Laura chick, is always hopping all over Sid."

Arnold nodded. "And I see that the other girl is unhappy by that now."

"When the hell did a cooking show become a soap opera?" Gerald wondered as he went to grab more popcorn. "I just want our man, Sid to win."

All of them agreed as they heard that, Mr Frat Guy was eliminated from the show. In the back, Laura ran to Sid where he seemed to take his time hugging her back.

Helga spotted the look of disgust from, Symone. "If looks can kill."

Phoebe nodded. "Indeed. I don't wish to be a fly in that house."

Gerald began to chuckle. "Sid has become a ladies man on a cooking show." Looking at his phone he began to read off the twitter feed from it. "Holy crap! Read this stuff."

Taking the phone, Arnold's eyes went wide. "They certainly seem to like him."

Glancing over his shoulder, Helga read one out loud. "Is Sid single? If he is I want to hook up with him. I think he's cute."

Phoebe was curious as well as she went to the other side of Arnold to read another one. "A good cook like Sid and as cute as he is I bet he can light the bed on fire." Blushing at the remaining comments, Phoebe glanced away. "Oh my."

Grabbing his phone back, Gerald chortled out some more once the feed refreshed. "I swear if I was on that show I'd have all sorts of honeys wanting to knock down my door at all hours of the day. Whoo!"

*Silence*

It was amazing that even silence can be deafening. Gerald was laughing at so many of the comments on there that he didn't take notice of the three individuals sitting on the couch with no expressions on their faces.

"Oh man you guys should get a load of this one." Turning his head to view his friends finally, Gerald watched as Phoebe quickly got off the couch to head into his bedroom slamming the door. "What happened?"

Helga felt she had a stiff jaw. "Think about your comment seriously. Just think about it." Her tone sounded almost deadly as she chose to get up to head over to that bedroom to knock on the door. "It's me, Pheebs." Getting permission to enter, Helga did.

Gerald blinked. "But I didn't mean anything by it. She should know this."

"She'll be going to college back east. You'll be separated for a number of years while she is training to become a lawyer." Arnold got a hint of what Phoebe was feeling the other day from her. "When we were at the beach you had that old wandering eye happening."

"So? I bet you were looking too." Gerald pointed out.

Shaking his head, Arnold responded truthfully. "No I wasn't." A smile filled his face. "Why should I when I'm fully satisfied with whom I have?"

He felt that his friend was speaking the truth. This was Arnold after all. "I love Phoebe and I want to marry her one day. Just because I look at other girls it doesn't mean I'm looking to be unfaithful to her, I'm just admiring."

"Well there is a difference between that and fully expressing it right now." Arnold almost raised his voice. "Didn't you think of how she would take it?"

Gerald fell silent knowing he didn't at all.

OO

Phoebe almost felt foolish for thinking this way, but it couldn't be helped. "Holidays are so spaced out that it will be a long time."

Helga had been listening to her since she entered here. So far she had been in a circle. "Well you know during summer you can come here to stay."

She smiled at the open invitation. "I appreciate that, Helga, but be serious. How will this work? He is already looking at other girls. I've seen it myself and now that."

"True that was in poor taste, but Gerald isn't going to cheat on you. He said something stupid just now. He occasionally does." Helga countered with a swooping hand motion. "That guy does know not to ever cheat on you." She hoped.

Phoebe laid down on the bed. "I'm afraid."

"I know. Thing is this, if I was off to another college away from, Arnold you would be having this conversation with me."

She smiled at that. "Yeah I would."

"Of course I'm a bit more drama queen about it. This is something I can admit to finally." Helga joked. "I know I'm perfect and all."

"All right, Rhonda." Phoebe quipped.

Reaching out to pinch her friend, Helga told her, "Look, just relax and take this one day at a time. Gerald won't do that to you at all. He knows I'll beat the living snot out of him."

Hearing the door open up, Phoebe saw Gerald poking his head in. "I appreciate that sentiment."

"I do too since these fists haven't had a work out in quite some time." Helga told her as she stood up. "Just relax." Going towards the door, Helga pointed her finger at him in silent warning before departing.

Gerald had a ghost of a smile on his face as he looked down at her. "As if I would want anyone else besides you. I've been crushing on you since we were nine years old. You were so cute then and look at you, you are beautiful."

Phoebe scoffed as she turned her head away from him. "Than why say that in the other room? Why openly look at other women? You have any idea how that makes me feel?"

He heard her insecurity in her voice as he went to sit down. "I'm really sorry, Phoebe. I love you and there is no way I would trade you up. I may look, but there is no way I would ever touch."

"But you are thinking about it." Phoebe sat up to face him. "How will I know that once I leave that you will be faithful to me?"

"Because you have to have faith in me. In us. I know that I will never trade you up. Not now and not ever." He reached out to take her hand only for her to keep herself tightly away from him.

Standing up, Phoebe couldn't let him touch her right now. "No. You know you can win me over by just touching me, Gerald. I need to be able to think clearly."

Standing up himself, Gerald had to respect that. "Than what do you want right now to know that I won't do that to you?"

She wanted to pace or something to be able to think. "I guess I will have to have faith in us."

Why did she make it sound like a death sentence right now? Gerald was frightened as he stood there. "You sound so unsure."

"I'm sure, Gerald. I'm having faith in us." She told him in a more resolute fashion. "I'm just going to be a little be more relaxed in my mind."

That confused him a bit. "Meaning?"

Phoebe stepped closer to him. "Meaning I won't be thinking every few seconds that you'll be cheating on me while I'm away."

"I will never cheat on you." Taking her hand, Gerald brought her even closer. "I swear."

"I know." Wrapping her arms around him, Phoebe hugged him happily enough.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Her hair was ratted up from the wildness of what she experienced just moments before. Her legs shaky as she tried to make her way down the stairs in a fashion so no one can hear her. She could feel the seem of her own skirt was in a haphazard way. Her shirt was inside out, which felt silly since it was a buttoned up blouse she didn't bother to unbutton. Hearing his voice behind her she shushed him as she ran out the door.

Her legs were the weakest things she had ever felt in her whole life. It felt like she was running on rubber bands right now. Why oh why did she do that?

Stopping, she now decided to walk very slowly home. She looked like the very image of the, 'Walk of Shame' as she did. It was still night time and she just had yet another lousy date with someone. She had no idea why she bothered to date anyone when she was heading off to college in the Fall.

She sighed heavily not wanting to head home and not wanting to head to a friends house either. She just wanted to bury her head, but she couldn't since she ran right into the source that she just left from.

"Now why did you up and leave like that, Nadine? You got me all worried about you."

Nadine had to really crane her neck up to gaze into the worried, and albeit, clueless eyes of Stinky. She had made love to Peapod kid plenty of times as they went out to know what it was like. With Stinky it was pure animal style in a way. It was wild and very passionate. Something she had no clue he was capable of.

"Aren't you with Gloria? Because what happened in your bedroom shouldn't of happened." Nadine pointed out.

Stinky acted casual. "Oh Gloria? Naw! She is with some fellow. Some business type. You know we never been serious. Also what happened back there was plenty nice. I really enjoyed it."

She bet he did. He is a guy after all. "Still. You know we are just friends, Stinky."

"A might purdy friend." Stinky smirked down at her as he remembered how beautiful she appeared all naked against his sheets. "I always thought you were one of my special friends. Of course I knew you wouldn't of given me the time of day because of Rhonda."

Nadine blushed a bit. "Still it shouldn't of happened. We hardly even conversed when we hung out."

"Yeah because of her. Rhonda use to be all into her looks and stuff. Now that she has gotten a bit more Earth bound, she would be cool with this. 'Sides, didn't you enjoy yourself?"

She thought about it. "I did, but I don't want a relationship only based on sex. Also I'm heading away soon."

Stinky wasn't phased by it in the least as he lifted her up in his arms to place her against the wall of the building. He kissed her as he hoped that she would respond back. It was strange to him to act like this when he knew he acted pretty low key for the most part. Still when he had her in his room and she was this little feisty animal, Stinky wanted more.

Finally feeling a response back from her, Stinky pressed himself against her more to hear that moan escape her lips. Placing her down, he led her back to his house. She didn't object in any way as they made it all the way over there. She was almost pliable as she allowed him to take her clothes off once more. Her eyes held a nice sweet desire he thought she was only capable of when it came to insects.

Watching her turn her back towards him, Stinky felt his excitement again as he took her by her hips to position himself against her. Each sound she produced got him to feel possessive of a woman for once in his life. They were sounds he wanted her to make only for him.

"More." She pleaded in such a way that she pressed more against him. "Just do it." That was far more demanding.

Stinky did what she wanted without a second thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Laura came running into Symone's room full blast. Her face full of glee as she went to hop on Symone's bed without permission. "Guess what?"

Getting her hand snatched by the evil prom queen, Symone tried to take her hand away from her. "Fuck! What?" As if she cared what the hell was going on with this girl.

"Sid just told me he loves me. He is planning something romantic right now." Squealing, Laura hopped up and down on the bed. "I'm like so happy right now."

Taking her hand back, Symone quietly got up, and left her room. From behind her she heard Laura singing away prompting her to walk even faster away before bumping into Jake. "Crap! Sorry."

Jake immediately placed his hand on her arm to instantly comfort her. It was like he was trying to comfort her like she was his sister. "What's wrong?"

She formed a thin straight line with her mouth. "Nothing." She bit out.

Hearing the singing from Laura in the other room, Jake had a very deep clue to her problem. "You can always talk to me if you want."

She smiled just a little. Symone actually liked him. To her, he reminded her of her younger brother. Someone you can easily speak to without any issues. "Yeah I know. Right now I just want to fume in silence."

Watching her as she passed by him, Jake wandered into her bedroom to find Laura sitting there looking a bit too wrong. "You need help." With that, Jake turned away from the room so he can do some light reading elsewhere.

Sid was busy downstairs in the kitchen just making something light. Hearing the sound of footsteps enter the room, Sid smiled at Symone as she went directly to the refrigerator for something to drink. "Can I make you anything?" He offered her happily.

Grabbing an aloe drink, Symone scoffed. "Fuck no. That food is for your romantic fucking date with, Laura." Snatching an apple off the counter she marched out of the kitchen through the side door to head outside.

Thoroughly confused by that, Sid put the food aside to go after her. Heading out the door and towards her, he had a feeling that Laura put this idea into her head. "Whatever she told you it isn't true. I don't have any feelings for her except for me wanting her out of here now. I wish you'd stop listening to her because each time you do, you end up with this crazy notion, and I pay for it. I'm sick of it." Turning on his heel, Sid strode back inside to find, Laura sitting on a stool happy as a Jay Bird. "Get away from me now, Laura."

Laura pouted. "I don't live far from Hillwood. When this is all over with just imagine the life we can have."

Sid decided to ignore her as he started back up to fixing some food up. As time went on, Laura was unleashing this side of herself that seemed more stalker like. "It isn't happening."

"It ever so will." Laura took a sniff of what he was making. "Mmm. That smells delicious, Siddy. Can I have some?"

"No. Make your own." Sid finished what he was doing as he placed it on two plates and grabbed two sets of utensils. "Now leave me alone while I enjoy myself."

Walking outside, Sid went towards Symone who was staring down in her own lap ashamed. Placing the food down in front of her, Sid loved how wide those eyes got as she took the food in before him. Enjoyed how tentative she seemed as she adjusted herself to smell the food.

"You forgot something to drink for yourself." She said as she pushed her drink towards him. "You can have some of mines if you want."

There was something so innocent in her at times that he found adorable. "I'd like that." He also adored that sweet shy smile she placed on her face. "Are you going back to Iowa after this to stay and live when you become a chef?"

Symone shrugged. "No. I'm bored with that place. I always wanted to move. Maybe a place that needs more culinary delights added to it." She smirked suddenly. "What about you?"

"I thought to stay in Hillwood. While there are some high class joints there, there isn't a lot of places where it seems to an, 'It' place. It seems untouched. It is either hash pits and than high class joints. There is no in between."

"Then revolutionize it there." Symone told him as they continued to eat.

From the glass door, Laura pouted at watching them both eat, and drinking from the same bottle. Wandering over to where he left the skillet she picked a piece of leftover food to eat. As usual it was savory for something so minimal. Hearing Jake enter and not say a word as he grabbed the skillet from her to clean up before using it.

Outside, Symone made a face. "I kinda want to play a stupid card game tonight."

"Oh? I hope not Old Maid." Sid tried to duck when she playfully slapped him.

"No! Maybe Slap Jack or Go Fish. Nothing that requires a bunch of brain cells." Symone smiled at him giggling. "Oh I think I saw an Uno game too."

"Sure we can do that. Though with Uno we might unfortunately get Laura to join us. Do you want that?"

Making a face, Symone shook her head. "I've had enough of her."

"Than the other two games it is."

"Where should we play it? My room or yours since it is free from icky Fred?" Symone did her share of cheering of that one being let go out of here.

Sid considered it knowing he still wanted to clean that smell out that place. His roommates really weren't great housemates. "Yours. It smells way better than my room right now. Fred and Henry stunk and I love a germ free space."

Symone remembered him telling her about his OCD with germs. "No problem. Just be prepared to be beat by me."

"Fine, but I expect to be given pancakes when I win."

Rolling her eyes, Symone couldn't wait to play a game with him tonight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harold almost felt hypnotized at the way Erin was wiggling her bottom on the bed. The music was playing in the background, and she was listening to it while reading a letter from a relative. It was such an easy going relationship with no fights in it whatsoever. Of course they were still in the beginning stages.

As she mouthed out some lyrics while folding up her letter to put it aside, Erin just rested her head in the crook of her arm. Her bottom was still wiggling away. It made him wonder if she was doing most of this on purpose for his attention.

Moving forward his hand brushed against her leg. He saw the smile playing up on her face having him know that she wanted that. Going further up she adjusted herself to allow him more freedom as his finger brushed against that junction that continued to fascinate him. He eyed it with curiosity almost wondering how many nerves were down there with her reactions.

Erin turned on her back making him believe she appeared like an angel. She looked so pure in spite of lack of clothing and what they have done so far. The way her hand came forward to touch him was so innocent and loving that, Harold went to kiss her lips.

"You look like an angel right now."

She loved how he said that like he was in awe of her. Erin couldn't stop the smiles that entered her face since knowing him. "I know I've said this before, but I really am happy that we met." In a way he restored some faith in her. It felt nice to know someone so kind to her.

Bringing her up, Harold hugged her. "I'm happy too." He said to her as he meant it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sid felt her hit his hand with too much glee this time before announcing, "Slap jack!"

He narrowed his eyes at her as she giggled. Symone looked both cutely innocent and a bit of a devil. It was such a strange combination that he felt he shouldn't get turned on by, but he was. "I got it first." He argued.

"Oh?" He swore he spotted her mock halo popping up over her head. "I didn't hear you say it first though." She told him sweetly.

Grabbing the stack, Sid was beginning to become more conflicted with this woman. When he first got here, he couldn't stand her. She was nothing but this rich bitch brat that annoyed him. Soon with her loosening up, Sid thought she was a bit more takable, but still a little annoying. When it came to after that strip poker game, Sid saw a little more of the real her. The part of her that was drawing him more to her each day. A part of her in which he also didn't want to get too attached to. They lived in two completely different places so it wouldn't work out.

"Very cute, Symone." While his voice would sound firm to many others, Sid's crooked smile showed differently.

One card after another was placed down until another Jack was placed down. Symone's hand went down first announcing it before Sid's. Symone pushed him away from it playfully before nabbing the much smaller pile. Doing it once more, Symone slapped her hands down again once another Jack was put down. Sid put his hand down on hers sending shivers up her spine.

Sid didn't seem to take notice on the effect he was having on her. "Getting tired, Ms Waters?"

Shaking her head, Symone began to slap the cards down before he slapped his hand down before hers. "Slap Jack!" Growling she grabbed his hand playfully just to make a grab for the cards that were rightfully his.

"Hey no fair." Sid said as he tried to pry her away. Hearing her laughter, Sid started to laugh too before finding himself landing on the floor. "Ouch."

Landing on top of him, Symone blushed knowing fully well how this would appear to others, and a little embarrassed in how happy she was to be in this position. "You ok?"

He wasn't actually. He had a very beautiful woman on top of him. "Yeah. You?" Sid couldn't look at her face right now.

Moving to get up slowly, Symone was straddling him just a bit till she scampered off knowing how that would really appear to the whole world if it was seen. "Uh yeah."

Sitting up, Sid saw how she was hiding her hair in front of her face right now. Concerned once more laced through him as he went to move her hair from his view. It was the cutest pink tinted cheeks ever on her face. "You sure you are alright?"

"Mmmhmmm." She nodded her head quickly hoping like all hell he wouldn't demand that she look directly at him.

Sid wanted to make sure so he came a bit closer. "You can talk to me."

Why did he have to be so nice to her? Symone just wanted to avoid looking at his face right now, but all she could feel is how close he was to her. How good he smelled. "I uh think I'm tired. Yeah."

She was lying to him. "Look at me, Symone." He requested nicely.

Doing so she found herself caught under his gaze. She opened up her mouth to speak, but ended up getting up quickly. "I really am tired and I know they'll want us early tomorrow morning."

Moving to get up himself, Sid stood over her contemplating what to say, but moved to pick up the cards to organize them himself. "Good night. I had fun playing with you."

Symone smiled as best as she could before wishing him a good night. Closing the door behind him she leaned against it in relief. "That was close." She whispered.

For Sid he washed and changed before heading to his bedroom. Sitting on his bed he organized the cards since they combined two decks to make a much larger game out of it. As he did this, his mind wandered over to the girl over in the other bedroom. The cute cackles she did to how her toes curled up when she got excited. A smile formed on his face as he thought of her tiny quirks.

Hearing his door open suddenly to find Symone walking towards him, Sid asked her what was wrong before she cupped his face between her hands to plant a soft lingering kiss on him. The cards dropped as he reached up to bring her closer to him.

Pulling apart from him, Symone felt like her hair was standing on end. She felt like she got shocked in which she didn't mind it at all. All she wanted to do was make sure and now that she knew, Symone knew she was in trouble. "Night." She left his room as quickly as she came without another word.

Sid blinked at that before getting up to follow her. He went quickly to her room where he didn't allow her to shut her door before slipping inside to close it. "What was that?" The way she gazed at him was so sexy that he placed his hands on her hips to bring her closer. All he wanted from her was another kiss.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Symone felt like she was slipping till he also wrapped his arms around her waist. Their kiss was slow and so sensual that she melted completely against him. The thing she hated was when reality hit her and she rested her head against his chest. "What happens after either I'm eliminated or something?"

That question led to another of; What will happen to them afterwards?

* * *

 **Historia and I thought to have a little surprise between Stinky and Nadine. So SURPRISE! Remember that Stinky and Gloria were an off and on again couple so they are off right now.**

 **We also thought to give a big question mark between Gerald and Phoebe. We could make it easy on them and have them at the same college, but we wanted to challenge them.**

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone. :)  
**


	66. Chapter 66

**Historia surprised me with writing the part between Stinky and Nadine so it was kept in there to see how all of you would take it. :)**

 **We got a little bit naughty in this chapter so I'm thinking it is time to visit our significant others. So after I update this chapter I'm going to bed with my handsome husband. :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone.**

* * *

Nadine turned her head towards the butterfly in the cage. A broken thing indeed with half a wing. The way that Stinky brought it to her in such a pitiful state had her craning her neck. He hoped that she could repair it, but she knew better. As sweet as the gesture was, she knew it didn't stand a chance.

As she placed it daintily into a proper enclosure, Stinky sat on her bed with his hands clutched between his legs. He looked close to tears so she assured him she'll do all she can for it. Nadine kissed his brow softly as his arms wrapped around her waist. It wasn't sexual in any form. It was all in the name of comfort.

Stinky was a kind soul to another living creature. An insect. Where most will pass by it, he wanted to save it. She heard her parents say they were heading to work. Something they had no clue that she had a boy in her room. She spotted him before he knocked on the door. When they were gone she cupped his face to lift it up.

"You have a good heart, Stinky." She spoke softly as she kissed his large hooked nose.

His eyes seemed as soulful as a puppy dogs. "You gonna teach us all how to treat them insects better for the future?"

Such a sweet sentiment. "I'm going to try."

"Good." His head rested against her chest.

It was such sweetness that also brought a special type of heat up in her system. She lowered herself to sit on his lap to give him a kiss. A kiss to let him know he can do what he wanted. It was something he returned back to her as she laid on her bed.

When much later when he was at work, Nadine went to Rhonda's to spend time with her. Rhonda was showing her more of the schedule she was given for school and where she'll be staying. As they were talking, Nadine decided to blurt out.

"I'm having sex with, Stinky."

Rhonda's eyes were wide at the sudden information. She looked taken aback, but in her defense, Nadine did basically yell that information in her face. Rhonda was just shocked in how it was displayed till a smile showed up on her face.

"So is it just that?" Rhonda wondered.

Nadine nodded her head. "Yes. Plus he is so sweet and kind that you don't expect such a wild animal underneath that surface."

She smirked. "But of course. Even I could of guessed that one."

This time it was Nadine's turn to be surprised. "Huh?"

Rhonda chuckled. "Seriously. Curly is both a wild man in the sack and also an amazing romantic person too. It pays to be both wild and crazy, but also to be sedate and thoughtful. Stinky is a country bumpkin, but even that boy has shown his wild side too. I'm not surprised. In fact I bet, and I really don't mean to insult Gloria, but she looks like the type too polite to completely enjoy herself."

Nadine blushed. "I really don't want to think about her like that. It is bad you made me think about Lila if she happens to do that with Joey."

She enjoyed that. "I know she is too much of a nun to do things like that. With you you're both nice and fun to be around. I can see a wild child with the right person. I guess Stinky is that right person to bring out that animal in you. Now tell me something."

"I'm not telling you how big Stinky is." Nadine rolled her eyes.

Waving her hand at her, Rhonda grabbed her purse. "No need. Stinky, Sid, and Harold thought it would be funny to streak in the 10th grade so I caught a whole lotta them in the buff." Nodding her head. "Much respect to both, Stinky and Sid. I didn't expect Sid to be that big."

Nadine's mind wandered to a territory she didn't want to explore. "Just don't tell me about, Harold."

"I won't. I wasn't looking at that sight when he did it, but the rest of him wasn't so bad. I bet his girlfriend is having fun with that." Rhonda grinned as she stood up with her purse in hand.

"And you obviously hold no complaints over Curly."

"Nope! In fact I welcome it at any time." Winking at her they both made their way out of her bedroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sheena stood there in the background milling around as an extra for the nights play. Knowing the routines and lines helped her immensely as she followed all the queues. The reason why she was there was due to another one of the extras was injured during last nights play, so tonight was her chance to help them out even more.

Having Eugene singing and doing his lines around her, Sheena knew it wasn't so hard to act enraptured of his character due to her already being there. She loved reading the reviews about him especially finding herself more proud of him. At one point his character went up to the group she was in to sing a love song. When he got up to take her hand to twirl her around, Sheena followed his lead till she skipped away happily with the others.

After the end of the play and after more accolades to be given, Sheena found herself wrapped up underneath him in his bed. She loved his lips as they took a hold of hers. Loved the way he commanded his presence in bed as he made love to her. Sheena cried out to the heavens.

As she was falling asleep, Sheena wondered if he really held those feelings like that of a boyfriend. She hated herself for that thought after such a wonderful night followed by something so beautiful together with him. As she drifted deeper away she felt his arm really adjust to keep her more molded against him.

"I love you." He whispered before he drifted off to sleep. Soft snores were heard following that sentence.

Sheena had her eyes opened wondering if that was really directed to her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arnold growled at the feeling of her teeth in his shoulder as he thrust hard into her. Helga was physically demanding today compared to previous days. It was like she washed her earlier fears away and now was back to the part where she just didn't want any rest. He didn't mind and he found himself feeding into it as renewed energy hit once more.

Helga released his shoulder to lean her head back enjoying how this was feeling. She called out for more and loved how he gave it to her. Feeling how his hands gripped her hips had her knowing that there will be tiny bruises left there. Not that she cared as he leaned over her to capture one of her breasts in his mouth.

He hissed as he felt her nails rack his back so he reminded her not to by distracting her in a satisfying way. Their breathing was becoming more rapid as they both reached their escape.

Helga laughed softly as he collapsed next to her. Her eyes scanned him as she went on top of him. He was shocked she still wasn't that tired. "Oh you know me, Football Head."

As sensitive as he was, Arnold allowed her free access to him as his head seemed to bury more into the mattress. His spunky goddess on top of him having her fun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sid and Jake were in the back as the two girls stood there to hear their fates on the show. Sid stared mostly at Symone as she stood there trying to maintain herself. Laura was obviously showing signs of her own personal side with the tears.

Sid knew that Jake also wanted Symone to remain here. Sid wanted another day with her. Another week. They only shared kisses since that one night, and he was afraid that after the show he won't ever see her again.

To hear that Laura was going home, Sid and Jake breathed a sigh of relief as she was told that she needed to depart. It was a whole song and dance even as she made her way to the back to wave good bye to them. Sid hugged Symone telling her he was happy that she was still there.

They went out to eat before coming back home. Laura already packed her stuff while they were gone. As Sid wandered into his bedroom to get something he found a letter waiting for him. He made a slight face as he picked it up to find it was filled with nothing but stuff that had him want a restraining order against her.

"Hey you. Coming out?" Symone inquired as she wandered into his room.

Handing her the letter to read, Sid actually enjoyed the expressions she held on her face before she made the letter fall to the ground to stomp on it.

"Damn that is some fatal attraction." Was her only comment before giving him a tiny kiss.

Sid smiled down at her. "You can have all my home information."

"Hmm. Is that because you like me?" She teased before sashaying out the room comically.

Watching her do that, Sid felt saddened. He felt a fear that he would never see her again after this. Anyone else he had slight feelings for took an automatic backdoor to what he was feeling for her. "I think I more than like you." He whispered as he left his bedroom.

OO

Of all games to find in this house this one was actually the most hilarious. Jake was doing a decent job, while Symone was rubbing it in, and Sid just cursed at the game when it buzzed really loud.

"Argh! I'm starting to hate this game." Sid almost threw the tweezers away from him, but continued to grip them.

Lifting up her drink, Symone and Jake laughed at him. "Oh you may be a good cook, Sid, but you SUCK at this game. You suck hard." Symone cackled loud as she tipped to the side.

Sid stared down at the game of Operation for some time as he forced his hand to steady. Jake was singing some old song distracting him, and listening to her laughing had him annoyed and turned on. Taking a deep breath he did it again till he managed to get the wishbone out. "Finally."

Righting herself, Symone watched as Jake flawlessly did his turn before she did hers. "Watch and learn." She lilted out as she lowered the tweezers down to get the next object.

"Is there another game to play? This character looks like he would be the younger version of my grade school Principal." Sid wondered as he glanced away towards the other games.

Studying the distressed character on the board game, Jake made a face. "Well that's disturbing. Was he at least a cool Principal? I had this one that was so cool that he played off a bunch of things. Also he was pretty fair to us all."

Symone nodded her head. "I had one that continued to get drunk at the local bar. He was a pig."

Sid thought about Wartz. "He was a bit of a blow hard. Thought he was cool when he wasn't. One time he slipped on some fake barf on the floor of the cafeteria and everyone laughed, but he thought I did it so I got punished. When I told him it wasn't me, he still punished me. He had to be right all the time. Very rare he was decent in my opinion."

"You must of got punished a lot then." Jake figured as he began to put the game away.

"Yeah, but the worse one would be my friend Arnold. Myself and two other friends mooned Wartz, and Arnold was there seeing the whole thing. Just because he was there and wouldn't rat us out, Arnold was put through detention till he did." Sid almost giggled at that past incident. "He never ratted us out."

Symone smiled. "He is a good friend. Did that Wartz eventually find out?"

Sid chuckled. "Yeah. The guilt got to us so we confessed like wusses. It was pathetic."

"What a good and bad little Siddy." Jake teased before he got up from the ground. "They grow up so fast."

Symone didn't want to tease him. What she wanted to do with him was much later on when she was laying a little to the side of him on his bed. Their mouths were attached. Her leg wrapped around his own leg as their tongues continued to dance. She smiled against him loving the true intimacy she never got from anyone else. Her eyes closed at the feeling of how his lips felt against her neck.

"I'm not expecting sex." She whispered. "I'm a virgin."

Sid's smile grew at that information even if he felt a little sad. It wasn't the fact she was saying no to him. It was the fact that once they are in different states, she'll find someone else, and he'll be lucky enough to have her.

Pulling away so she can see his face, Sid loved how the gleam in her eyes just seemed to dance. "I'm happy just kissing you. I won't pressure you."

She blushed. "I know. I mean I've done plenty of oral, but I've stopped at that point. I just knew it didn't feel right."

Making him curious if it was right between them. "And what about me?"

Her mind worked to the point where she knew she never treated him like any guy she was interested in. She treated him differently. She had no idea if it was the competition or him. "You are different, but I'm unsure if it is our situation or not."

He kissed her lips. "Is it just you doing all the oral or did they return the favor?"

Giggling at the sudden thought, Symone felt so small right now. "Either or. It all depends."

Sid knew he locked the door even though he didn't have to. Moving her on her back he didn't expect her to do anything to him. He just wanted her to be absolutely sure of her feelings. He wanted more with this woman. "Let me than. You don't have to do anything but enjoy yourself."

Nodding her head, Symone wanted to know as well. Dates never held even a definite answer either for her. Feeling her shorts being removed and butterflies being replaced into her stomach, she released a shuddering breath the second she felt him very close to her junction. Her eyes rolled back as she released a long moan in return.

"Oh Sid." Her voice was so soft.

Enjoying himself, Sid was surprised to feel how strong she was when she brought him back on the bed to undo his pants. "Symone?"

She had to make sure and she really needed this as she took a very nice surprise out from his pants. She could still have a chance to head to school with him to still see him. Re-positioning herself that had her straddling him to pleasure him while he did the same, Symone will stop this to know his exact feelings.

After fifteen minutes they laid side by side together breathing hard. Sid's heart pumped hoping beyond hope with this girl even as she went to lay on top of him. His hand went through her hair as he took in that strong but delicate face in. He loved how her blonde hair brushed against his skin. He didn't want to ask her and was afraid to.

Symone kissed him softly at first. She was actually afraid to ask him because it might seem needy. "How do you really feel about me, Sid?"

"You annoyed me at first." That smile of hers disappeared. "Now I'm afraid of never seeing you again. I want to make you happy. Really happy. I never had a girlfriend before and I would love to call you that one day."

Kissing him a lot more passionately the second time, Symone felt excitement. She was happy she felt this strongly about him. She knew compared to others she didn't need to enter this place due to already having money, but with a father thinking that girls can't amount to anything, Symone did it as a way of sticking her old man with a middle finger. She knew she could ask him for money simply for her father's chance to get rid of her, but even if she got third prize she would still have enough to head to school. She just wanted to open up her own place one day.

"I would love that too, Sid." She kissed him again. "You already started to make me happy."

Feeling her hips move against him, Sid groaned. "Well I know you aren't ready for that."

"One day I will be and I know I want it to be with you." Symone heavily hinted as she moved to lay next to him. "Mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

Boy howdy he would. "I would love that." He answered happily as they moved to hide under the covers.

Feeling her cuddle against him, Sid smiled at how she molded against him. Closing his eyes he dreamt the best dream of his entire life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eugene smiled over at Sheena in the bathtub looking adorable as ever. Her head was back relaxing herself with one foot propped up on the side. Wandering over with a drink he got down on his knees to present it to her.

"You look so cute right now." Eugene boasted as he handed her the tea. "Also I wish you can remain in the show with me so I can sing to you on a nightly basis."

Sheena still in the questioning phase of if he meant what he said last night, smiled at him as she sipped her tea. "It is exciting."

"It is and you are so pretty wearing that dress. Remember how we always danced at PS118? It was so much fun." Getting up, Eugene wandered away to put the veggies away that he finished cutting earlier.

"You said, 'I love you' last night before you drifted off to sleep last night." She blurted it out in such a nervous energy that she felt the tub might explode from the pressure.

Eugene, with his back still turned, smiled before turning around to face her. "I meant to say that, but I didn't mean to say it in that state."

Sheena was just a little confused as he lowered himself back down when he came back to her. "You meant to say it to someone else?"

"No silly." He kissed her. "I meant to say it to your face when I was fully awake and in a romantic way." Getting up to help her up as well, Eugene helped towel her down lovingly. Leaving her just to turn on some music he came back to place her in his arms. "Dance with me."

Towel wrapped around her, Sheena danced in his arms as they slowly moved around. So he meant to actually say it to her? She hoped it was true as he held her.

He had to let her see his face. "I love you Sheena. I belong with my best friend."

"I love you too, Eugene."

Eugene loved that large smile she placed on her face. Enjoyed how it felt to have her dancing with him. When he was performing with her on stage, Eugene thrilled at the chance of dancing with her in that way. To sing with her. It was a pity she was just an extra, but in truth the love interest in the play starting forming into her face.

As the song continued to play, Eugene and Sheena started to sing to the words of the song. This was their romance.


	67. Chapter 67

**Well our hands did the walking once more and we went to some heavy subject matter. I think many of you will appreciate Helga in this one. We wanted her to use her own power to bring someone down on their knees. As for Symone, we guarantee you folks that she isn't using Sid. That boy needs someone in his life.**

* * *

Helga stayed silent ever since Phoebe's departure back home. Soon she will be packing up to head to her own school. She tried to convince her to stay, but Phoebe told her that she needs to go off to do this. She can't stay attached to her side for support. Helga almost scoffed at her. To think that Phoebe actually thought that way about herself when she was much stronger than ever.

Still she hated the fact that she was gone. Something she knew that Gerald tried to brush off his shoulders, but Helga saw that he hated that she was gone too. He was missing his girlfriend and she was missing her best friend slash sister.

Hearing Gerald say that he was going out for some time, Helga got up to do some stuff around the place. As she wandered into the bedroom to gather their clothes to wash, she wandered back to where they had their brand new washer and dryer set up. The only reason why they didn't have it originally was due to the fact that the previous tenant did some wonky things to that little room. Things that the landlord had to fix.

Loading up the stuff in the washer, Helga placed the soap in, and put it on. She just stood there listening to the gentle sound of the water filling in the tub. Her mind elsewhere till she felt, Arnold's hands on her shoulders to massage her.

"I know you miss her already."

She hummed her answer to that as she turned just to lean against the machine. "Yeah. Pity she wasn't coming here for school."

Massaging her in a different angle, Arnold knew she wished that. "I know. I know Gerald does too."

Smiling, Helga kissed him. "At least I have you." She loved the perfect compliment to her. His sweetness to her brashness. "Also it is cool that we finally don't have to go downstairs to witness the exchange of other people's bodily fluids."

Watching her sit on the machine, Arnold chuckled at how she wrapped her legs around his waist, and hummed in delight when she finished it up by wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm happy to be with you in all of this."

Helga loved holding him like this. Her Football Head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Tell me what you enjoy more? Firing a weapon or just learning defensive maneuvers?" Gill inquired as he wrapped his arm around Patty's shoulder in a pure buddy move. "I personally love learning new ways of taking down someone hand to hand."

Patty rolled her eyes as they made their way down to the living quarters. It had been a full day of education, and to her there was nothing she deemed to be her favorite. She wanted to bring justice forward. That's what she was here for. "I'm sure you do, Bellows."

"Tsk! Come on, Patty! When we are done for the day it is fine to call your pal by his first name." Gill teased. "My name is Gill and you are Patty."

The problem with him was that he was this guy whom many of the female recruits loved to flirt with, and he did back to them. He flirted with her too, but Patty truly wasn't interested at all. "Maybe, but I prefer to call you by your last name."

As they wandered into the living quarters of the academy, Patty smiled at a perky blonde she didn't see too much backbone with still. As the girl said hello to her, the girl bounded up to Gill. It was the classic display of both of them being cute before one of them invites the other into their room later to hang out.

Allowing Bellows to speak to her, Patty left to head to her room. She wanted to read and rest. She just wanted to excel. She also would love to write her parents a letter to reply to their letter. She smiled at the thought of that before unlocking her door to enter. Turning to close her door it was stopped by, Gill.

"What?"

Gill guffawed at her serious expression. "Man, you look cute when you are stone cold serious."

Watching him wander to her bed to sit on it, Patty sighed. "I was about to write a letter to my parents and than read."

"Ok I can understand the letter, but the reading... Patty you will burn yourself out if you don't have any fun." Leaning forward, Gill grabbed her by the hand to place her on the bed with him. "Be spontaneous."

Mumbling something, Patty tried to get up, but was covered by his body. "You know I can get you off me."

He knew she could. "Oh I know. I just want you to tell me why you always want to study so damn much. I know this is important to you, but something is driving you."

Patty knitted her brows together. "I'm hoping they'll give me a location I desire if I excel in our classes." Gill obviously wasn't believing her. "This is important to me. I want this career very badly." Gill nodded his head there. "Also I just want to forget what is going on back home."

Moving to get off her, Gill thinned his lips out. "That guy you spoke to the phone with." Patty nodded her head sadly. "It isn't forever. You might be the one marrying him instead and not this woman."

"Not unless I'm assigned elsewhere."

He couldn't believe her. Any other woman he would believe this nonsense coming out of their mouths, but not her. She was different and he loved it. "If he marries her or someone else than it isn't meant to be with you both. As for you." He moves down to touch her nose with his. "You have me."

Pushing him off her, Patty got off the bed. "As friends." She reminded him sternly.

Getting off the bed, Gill couldn't force that issue with her right now. "As friends." He agreed lightly.

It felt awkward right now between them. Patty hated it. She wished he never did that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Stepping quietly into the apartment, Gerald was sorting through the mail. He wandered through Westwood. It was perhaps the millionth time he had done that since living here. Still it was nice to clear his head. He already missed his girl. He wanted to keep her pillow locked away so he can keep her scent on it. He wanted to take it out and sniff it when he felt lonely. He loved getting a phone call from her telling him she arrived home safely. He loved just listening to that sweet voice of hers. How could she ever believe that she once wanted thought he would replace her? No one gave this smile. The smile that almost cracked his face in half.

As he thought about her, Gerald wandered over to where they kept their mail separated in the group. As he did, he yelped out loud at catching a full sight of his naked friends on top of the new washing machine. "Fuck!"

Arnold brought Helga's body closer to him to cover her up more. Of course his back was on full display to his friend. "Gerald we didn't hear you."

"Naturally!" Gerald was frozen into place. Logic was ruined into his fragile mind. "Uh... Well Phoebe called while I was walking and she made it home."

"Thanks!" Helga thought this was almost laughable. She knew that Gerald saw her chest. "Anything else?"

As previously thought, his logic left as he lowered his hand not even thinking anymore. "I thought you were against having sex on the washing machines downstairs?"

Arnold couldn't believe him as he turned his head to look at his friend. "Well we didn't think this would happen, but we suddenly were in the mood." He grinned nervously. Why wasn't he growing soft after this jolt? Did he find getting caught exciting?

Helga quirked her eyebrow up a little at Gerald. "Are you enjoying the view?" Voice full of sarcasm.

Gerald stiffened up. Well since his eyes were more on her than his best friend, Gerald couldn't complain. Of course Phoebe's was best in his opinion, but he couldn't blame Arnold for always wanting to bed the girl. "I'm going into my bedroom so you both can finish off or run to the bedroom."

Arnold rested his head against Helga. "I don't hear you leaving."

"Oh!" Gerald jumped as he suddenly turned to run to his bedroom.

Hearing the door close, Helga than felt herself being lifted up. "What are you doing?"

Arnold looked at her queerly. "Going to our bedroom."

"Just finish it up here. He already knows what is happening."

He couldn't believe how casual she was being. "He just saw you naked!"

Shrugging, Helga sighed. "Better him than some of those horn dogs out there. We trust him. You know that boy would never do anything with me." Moving her hips, Helga grinned with mischief. "Besides! You don't seem to mind with how hard you still are."

Rolling his eyes, Arnold took her by the hips to continue to make love to her. She resumed the previous position she was in bringing it to a sudden stop when she announced that they needed to put the clothes in the dryer. It was all interesting to watch her switch positions. Her putting clothes easily from the washer to the dryer while he was still busy from behind.

Helga smirked at him as she turned her head towards him. "Best way to do housework."

Leaning forward to bite her neck, Arnold whispered in her ear. "I can't wait to marry you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Symone honestly clapped and cheered at who got second and first place. Jake got second and Sid got first. She thought it was the most cutest expression he held. That stunned expression before falling to his knees. Jake and her had to pick him off the floor to see his face plastered in a frozen expression.

"Congratulations!" She kissed his cheek happily. She was ready to step away from him to be congratulated by the judges, but the way his arm snaked around her waist to pull her back, Symone giggled. "You really do deserve this, Sid."

Jake clasped his friend's shoulder. "She's right."

Sid looked between his friends. Two people he was actually afraid he wouldn't see again. His arm kept a almost tight hold onto, Symone. He loved listening to that sweet giggling voice in his ear right now. He just hated the judges for basically separating them so they can all speak. It was all about congratulations before another person came out to discuss the prizes more openly to them all.

Jake took his envelope in hand as he looked it over. "Well I'm still heading to school." His hand went back to, Sid's shoulder. "Hope you are prepared to see me again."

"More than prepared." Sid was happy to hear that before he looked to Symone.

Symone smiled up at him. "Don't worry. You'll see me there too. It is one of the best schools after all."

The person who handed them their checks and information told them that since, Jake and Symone have also agreed to go there than they can be secured in that school as well. Sid wrapped his arms around both their shoulders.

Later when they were leaving the house and Jake said his good bye's for now, Sid was still there with Symone. She appeared just as sad as him right now. Actually she appeared nervous. Taking her hand he brought her close to kiss her. He could feel her smile against him.

"My dad will get on me for being a loser, but I'm not." Symone smiled as her eyes just gazed into his. "I'm a loser if I keep adhering to what he wants. What I want is a career that I'm happy with. I want to meet a man that I'll marry and have kids with. I want an equal relationship." Did she say too much to him? She feared that she did. "I want my kids to be happy too."

Sid kissed her even as a limo pulled up for her. He fell in love with a girl he once hated. "I love what you want." He kissed her softly. "You have all my information?"

Symone grinned. "Yes and I'll call you later." Bringing him back down she kissed him again. "I'm going to miss seeing you at night or in the morning."

"Same here." Sid hated watching her leave. He absolutely did. Even when his ride pulled up he just continued looking at her limo. "I love you."

In the lone seat in the back of the limo, Symone turned back in her seat once Sid was out of view. A lone tear fell down. "I love you." Even with that lone tear a small smile formed knowing she'll hear his voice soon enough, and after she'll see him in school. "At least I have that for now."

Back home was one of those things where he had to agree not to say anything until after the last show aired. Sid was not known to keep secrets for a long time so this was one of those times that he really hated. He wanted to tell his parents about it, but they assumed he lost since he came back depressed. Guess it was a good thing to be separated from Symone because it helped to aid him in his lies.

Harold and Stinky tried to pry it out of him, but all he could do was shake his head unhappily as he drowned his sorrows in root beer floats. It was a long week that even Symone had a hard time keeping her lips shut about per her. Even Jake had a hard time keeping a secret with his girlfriend. Sid almost laughed at how he heard his girlfriend try to pry it out of him one night. It was a relationship that he hoped to have one day. It was a relationship he knew that, Arnold already had with Helga.

When the airing came finally and he was announced the winner, Sid breathed in a sigh of relief even as his parents hugged him hard. He apologized about it telling them they had to agree to the secrecy. Harold and Stinky came over to celebrate with him along with the remaining friends still in Hillwood. Arnold, Gerald, and Helga called to do the same.

The sad one was when Symone called. She was holding it in until he caught her sobbing. It took a lot for him to pry out of her, but what happened was her father came into her bedroom to slap her. That Skype call was the worst because he could hear him in the background yelling about how useless she was.

"Girls are useless in his opinion." Symone said as she wiped tears away from her red printed face from where she was slapped. "He says he'll make up the difference for school, but he doesn't want to see me again."

Right than and there, Sid witnessed the cruelest looking man that made, Robert Pataki of old look like a pussy cat. The man was scary as he came up to her to tell her that he'll pay for her apartment just to keep her out of that house. Seeing another slap against Symone's cheek, Sid screamed at him to stop. The man didn't pay attention to him as he stormed out of there.

"Symone, come to Hillwood and stay here."

Symone shook her head. "In your place? No. I'm use to this, Sid."

He could tell she wasn't. He could also tell that she was humiliated. "How long has this been happening to you? Is this the first time he hit you?"

"GET OFF THAT COMPUTER YOU USELESS WHORE!"

Sid's fists clenched at hearing her father scream that out loud. Symone's shoulders jerked from the emotional impact that hit her. "Symone." He began.

"I should go, Sid. I-I will talk to you much later. I'm really sorry you had to see that." Turning off the connection fast, Symone had to leave her room. She knew his temper and knew she had to be out to stand at attention or something worse will happen to her.

Her father came down the hallway towards her. She could see her mother wander off to hide. It was obvious she wasn't about to help her. Feeling another hard slap against her face, Symone landed on the ground.

He snorted at her. "At least your brother is worth something. You probably laid on your back for that kid on the computer in there. At least that kid is a winner." Grabbing her hair he hauled her up. "You are a mistake from the day you were born."

Symone felt her body thrown down on the floor. She refused to cry right now as she sat there. Hearing him leave, she lifted her head up before bringing her body up. Turning on her heel, she returned back to her bedroom to start packing up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arnold was listening to Sid on the phone. The guy was frantic. To witness a father first hand hurting his own daughter was horrendous. Gerald and Helga were trying to listen in on the conversation as best as they could after they heard the disturbing news.

Arnold sighed. "So when are all you all starting up school?"

 _"When you guys start up your own school. Jake was thinking we need to find a place to stay in and thought it was better to rent out a place for all four of us."_ Sid told him.

Nodding his head knowing that Jake had a girlfriend, Arnold thought to ask. "And you haven't been able to get a hold of her at all."

 _"No. I'm scared that this guy abuses her. I seen some scars on her and I think it was from him."_ Sid said worriedly.

Helga was busy typing on her laptop. She listened to all she could before getting up to head to the bedroom. Putting some clothes on and grabbing her purse, Helga stalked past them. "Don't wait up."

Arnold stood up wondering what she was doing. Grabbing her laptop to pull up her search history he then showed Gerald it before handing the phone to him. Rushing out of their apartment he went to the elevator to head to the parking lot. From there he rushed up to her vehicle just as she was about to pull away. "Helga."

She sighed. "Look I know what it is like from that girl's stand point. I may not know the woman, but Sid obviously cares for her."

"What if he hurts you? I can't have that." Arnold was afraid of that happening.

Removing herself from the car, Helga kissed him. "He won't. He doesn't value his daughter like my dad didn't at one time. You know the Pataki name carries something and you know with me going there that man better stand at fucking attention. Woman are just as good as men." That classic smug smile came up on her face. "Only we are better. Men wouldn't be able to stand child birth without crying like little weenies."

He smiled at her. "I know, but I'm just afraid for you."

"I'm doing this for someone we haven't met yet. I'm doing this because I was once there. Please, this is important."

Those blue eyes cut right through him making him bring her in for a very passionate kiss. "I love you. Please be careful. Please come back."

Smiling at him, Helga. "Of course. My Football Head is here."

He watched as she hopped into her car to drive away. He already knew she wasn't staying long from her history. Arnold just hoped for the best.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The doorbell rang in the large mansion. The butler strode over to the door to open it to find a tall blonde girl stepping in without an invite. He examined her from head to toe deciding what to do even as her face slowly formed into his collective memory.

"Yes?"

"I'm here for Symone. The name is Helga G. Pataki." Helga looked over the marble entry finding how much she detested this place compared to her parents place. This place was colder than a tomb. "I know that she is still here. I can smell the misery from the end of the driveway."

As he was about to open up his mouth to speak, his employer came forward. "Gerard! Who is this and what is she doing here?"

Helga rolled her eyes at the sound of the man's pompous sounding voice before turning on her heel. Oh how she relished the sound of the squeaking of her soles against the ground. How she loved the look of horror on the man's face. "Hi. I'm here for your daughter, Mr Lancaster. I'm Helga G. Pataki. I'm the daughter of.."

He held up his hand to stop her from speaking. "What is someone like yourself here to see my lowly daughter?"

Well he obviously heard of her. "Lowly?" Helga arched both her eyebrows. "Why is she lowly and you look at me like I'm magnificent? Just a second ago I was the dirt under your feet."

Mr Lancaster puffed up not willing to allow for her to get to him. To have the Pataki's under his business's belt would prove a financial gold pot. "Because she hasn't amounted to anything and you have."

"Because she is a girl?" Helga encouraged him to speak. "Go ahead and say it. I want to hear how women should be in the kitchen and pushing out them babies. Come on."

From the top of the stairs, Symone stared down at the woman just standing there speaking down to her father. Never in her whole life had she heard this. Her own mother just did what he wanted her to do.

He refused to lose his cool to the young woman. "I know you are the reason why your company has gone as far as it has. I would love to..."

Helga held up her hand. "Why would I conduct business with a chauvinist? My parents know about you and if you decide to raise a hand at me like you do to other women, I will see to your exact end." She gritted her teeth. "Your daughter has talent and so what if she didn't place first in a contest? To me she shows a lot of value." There was so much fibbing in one sentence that she was happy she was a great little liar. She also hoped that this woman was worth it to, Sid. "I see someone that will run her own place, and excel in her own right."

Symone descended the stairs slowly to view this person. Sid talked a lot about his friends, and to see one of them here had her wondering so much. "Did Sid send you?"

Her eyes focused on a girl with a black eye. She ignored the father as she walked past him to head up to her. Helga inspected her closer. "He doesn't know I'm here. I came because he was talking to my boyfriend over the phone, and he was upset."

"I'm not worth it." Symone whispered as she tried to retreat, but was held there by the strong girl. "I really am not."

Helga shook her head. "I thought I wasn't worth it for a long time, but I know I am. It took a long time for it to sink in, but it happened. I have this wonderful boyfriend who is very patient with me. I have this fantastic best friend. I also have a group of friends who didn't abandon me no matter how much of a bitch I was in the past. This does include, Sid."

She choked back a sob. "He was great with me at the house. So fantastic. I don't deserve him."

"Symone, leave this house at once." Her father ordered.

Helga turned a glare at the man. "Oh she will and once word gets out on what type of man you are, you know what will happen to your business."

Symone watched as her father began to plead to her. She was astounded. "He has an offshore account he thinks I don't know about." She almost slapped her hand on her own mouth at her blurting that out, but she continued. "He syphons money from clients to place in there."

Helga grinned at the man. "You should always worry more about women than men, Mr Lancaster. You believing we are idiots will always bite you in the ass." Lifting her phone up she made a quick call to her families lawyer. It was the most interesting thing to speak about as she spotted what looked like the older version of, Symone walking in.

The woman raised up her glass. "I guess someone finally was able to shut this fuckers mouth finally."

Listening to her lawyer on the other end saying he'll look into everything that was needed, Helga hung up. "I hope you don't mind, but she needs to head to a very family friendly atmosphere that I know of." She was mostly speaking to, Mrs Lancaster. Turning to Symone, Helga went upstairs with her. "How much do you have to bring?"

"Mostly clothes. I know that asshole would never want me to bring anything else with me." Symone bit out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sid was told to head upstairs. He had no clue why he was at the boarding house, but figured that Arnold left something behind for him. As he did went up to the room indicated, Sid knocked on the door to have it opened up to find her there. He pulled her into a hug loving how it felt.

"How?"

Symone smiled feeling like she hadn't felt his arms in a million years. "Your friend, Helga got me. You should of seen her humiliate my dad. It was amazing."

Looks like he'll be owing Helga for a lifetime now as he pulled back to look her over. Sid kissed her bruise. He kissed where he saw her slapped. He kissed the other cheek too. "I'm so happy you are here. I was so worried about you."

"I heard." Pulling him into the almost drab room, Symone had him sit down on the bed with her. "Why? I'm not even worth it."

He shook his head. "I have a feeling this is your dad's doing." He kissed her forehead. "You are very much worth it. I'm crazy about you."

She gasped at him. "I'm crazy about you, but I want to talk to you about my past. I want you to understand me. I need it."

"Go ahead and tell me, but first I will let you know that while this place seems crazy, everyone here is pretty boss." Sid told her indicating the Sunset Arms. "Just don't lend Oskar any money."

She snickered. "Helga, Phil, Miles, and Stella already told me that." Kissing him, Symone took a deep breath in and out before telling him about her past. Her abusive past. Something she never told anyone else about before. She had a feeling he would be able to handle it, and by the way he held her, Symone knew she did the right thing. "I'm so happy I met you."

Sid smiled as he took in that scent of hers. "I'm happy I met you too."

OO

Back at home, Helga was wrapped up in a hug by Arnold. It didn't take too long, but the quick jetting around was annoying even as her stomach grumbled. "Your folks will take care of her. My parents know what happened so they will join that little fight. That girl will need some recovery."

Gerald wandered over. "What's the girl like?"

She sighed. "She actually isn't a bad cookie. Her dad beat it into her head that she is worthless, but as I talked to her, Symone is pretty sharp. I think Sid will be good for her. Her dad was an asshole to her but such a kiss ass to me. I enjoyed humiliating him. Symone really loved it."

Arnold kissed her. "My girlfriend everyone. Frightening even grown men."

Helga scoffed. "That isn't a grown man. He is just a weenie with a bank account and a fist. That man deserves every piece of karma coming his way." Yawning, she leaned more against Arnold. "Tired."

"Maybe you should get some rest then." Suggested Arnold as he went to lift her up. "I'll even tuck you in."

Smiling, Helga put her head against him just to nestle. She always loved when he wanted to spoil her. Feeling herself being placed on their bed and stripped, Helga held such a sleepy smile on her face. "You are so good to me."

Arnold smiled as he placed her under the covers. "You make it easy." KIssing her he watched at how quickly she drifted to sleep. She was so beautiful.

Turning around to head back out of the room, Arnold sat on the couch. Gerald was scanning his phone. "Helga was pretty boss in doing that for Sid. Guess she isn't such a stone hearted person."

Arnold narrowed his eyes at him. "Helga was always a nice person."

Almost face palming himself, Gerald sighed. "That came out wrong. Yeah in the beginning I didn't believe you. She comes back and she is different. She's cool. While she still can be a B, she can also be pretty cool. She has done nice things for you all the time in the past. This time it has been for Sid this year."

"She also helped others." Arnold reminded him. "I'm proud of her."

"I bet you are." Gerald looked in the direction where the laundry was. "You both did happen to clean the machines after using them, didn't you?"

Throwing a pillow at him, Arnold chuckled. "Yes. We aren't pigs."

"Good to know."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Symone laid there with Sid. The feeling of his arms around her had her enjoying this sensation more than a simple blanket over her. He offered more comfort. He gave her kisses. He talked to her in a way that never demeaned her.

She ran her hand down his spine giggling at how he trembled. She thought he was simply adorable. "Do you just want to cook for a restaurant or own one? I want to own one while cooking in it."

Sid smiled knowing some of her dreams already. "I want to own one. Even if I can't come up with the money all on my own, I will look for a partner I can trust." He sighed. "That is hard to come by." Feeling her run her hand back up his spine he shivered once more. "You are doing that on purpose."

"Maybe." She sounded so innocent, but she knew Sid knew better. "I wonder about Jake. He is a good cook too. I like him. To me he was like a surrogate brother."

"He wants a restaurant too. He says his girlfriend is very business savvy." Adjusting himself to lay on his back, Sid loved how she adjusted herself to lay her head on his stomach to look up at him. "I bet you would be very savvy in that way too."

She blushed at that. For so long her own family thought she was this idiot. "Who is this Dr Bliss?"

Sid brushed his hand through her hair. "A shrink, but I guess you knew that since Helga handed the number to you. Anyhow she's really neat as I heard. Helga seems to love her so I will base my money on that. It is normally hard to please that girl."

Getting up on her knees, Symone smiled. "It was still the coolest thing in how she came in. I loved how she just humiliated him. She didn't raise her voice at him. She just remained this cool thing." Feeling a bit evil in her thoughts, she added. "Though if he did try something with her, I bet she could of clobbered him. She does look like a tough cookie."

Sid laughed. "Helga does know how to throw a punch. She's a strong girl so I know she can. Still what comes out of her mouth is more poison than her fists. She has been like that since pre-school."

Her smile disappeared. "My mom couldn't help me since I knew he hit her too. He never allowed her to leave the house unless it was to an important function. If she left the house she would of been punished."

"Doesn't your brother know about all this?" Sid was horrified.

She nodded her head. "I try so hard to think good thoughts about him, but it is hard when he looks the other way. It is like he doesn't want to jeopardize his inheritance. Now it will be since all that syphoning my dad did from his clients will bite them in the ass. I have my money for school and the apartment."

"You'll be called to the stand at one point."

Her smile reappeared. "And I'll be ready. I even have pictures of myself with all the bruises that he has done. I even had a broken rib. Something I wasn't allowed to go to the hospital for."

Sitting up, Sid hugged her. "Oh sweetheart. You are actually strong too. You are a survivor."

Her eyes glistened. "I don't feel like I am though. Why me when you can have anyone else in the world who is much better?"

Pulling away, Sid made sure she didn't bow her head down. "You are much better." Kissing her lightly on the cheek, he caught a smile slowly forming back on her face. "You excite me in many ways."

"You mean my depression excites you too?" She tried to make a chuckle, but she fizzled out.

Sid smiled. "Well I do want to make you happy all the time."

Symone wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Sid."

He loved how she basically crawled into his lap. "I use to be the most neurotic kid in the group. I wonder when I lost it."

She shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe during the contest."

Whatever the case may be, Sid felt a little bit more comfortable in his skin. He just hoped that one day she will also get there.


	68. Chapter 68

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for each delay and now this was the longest since it is me right now writing this one chapter out. Historia is still not feeling great and I have two kids that I'm having fun with. :) Thanks for your patience.**

* * *

Nadine felt his arms circle around her as his head leaned in to listen more intently on what she was saying. He asked about the different varieties that would be great to garden with. She kinda loved it since he was far more involved with speaking to her than, Peapod Kid. Peapod just wanted to comment on each thing she said by just saying the typical, 'That's fascinating, Nadine. Utterly fascinating." While it could be nice, Nadine hated the feeling of prying information out of him.

For as long as she known, Peapod Kid (Rich), she only knew a few things about him. It was nice he wanted to listen to her, and that was great. Still she wanted to listen to him. She told him how she felt, and all he could tell her how fascinating it was before asking her to speak more. It didn't feel like it went through his head. It was a break up that needed to happen. A break up that should of happened a long time back.

With Stinky, he enjoyed listening to her, and asking her questions. The thing that was different about him was the fact that he volunteered things about himself. Nadine found it a much better thing. The only reason why she was reaching for the word, 'Kinda' with him is because she didn't want to get too attached in that way.

"I love how you are such a well rounded individual, Nadine. You are sure better than my favorite chocolate bar." Stinky seemed to glow in his compliment to her. "I'm gonna sure miss you."

To find that she was his favorite compared to his treat, Nadine kissed him. "I'll miss you too." She had to keep this light. "But while I'm gone I bet you'll be with Gloria again in no time."

Stinky laid down on the bed. "Nah! You spoiled me, Nadine. I know that this was just a sexual type thing, but to me it feels like more. I didn't get that with her. I enjoy talking to you and listening to you. She's too polite to even say one word to me. I found myself being bored."

Nadine's eyes closed a bit in concentration. "Than why were you with her so much?"

"Well she was the only one who seemed to found me attractive." Stinky closed his eyes knowing that he wasn't a looker still.

Smiling down at his lanky figure laying down on her bed, Nadine's eyes focused around her bedroom. "You are my Mantodea. A truly fascinating creature in your own right. Many are hypnotized by you. Many may look away in some fear, but they find that there is some respect to be had."

Stinky was confused. "A Manto-whatta?"

She thought he was cute when he got like that as she stood up to show him what she meant. "A praying mantis."

Stinky sat up to examine the insect loving how it slowly moved around. "Well it is a cool looking creature."

"Mmmhmm." Placing one of her beloveds down, Nadine went to him to place a kiss on his mouth. "So are you." Stepping back to prove her point, she removed her clothes. "I find you attractive, Stinky."

Moving to get on his knees, Stinky kissed down her body. "I'm really going to miss you, Nadine." His hands moved up her legs to her buttocks. "I'm happy around you."

Running her hand through his hair, Nadine smiled at him. "Same here."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Symone mostly stared up at the mansion standing in front of both her and, Sid. To receive a call from, Robert Pataki to come here was unnerving. She wanted to run off and hide at the sound of his gruff voice. Her hand clasped onto Sid's hard. She gulped several times even as they were shown in by the butler. A butler who was obviously very laid back.

"Hello Sid. Congratulations to you and her. We were watching you." Miriam told them as she stepped in. "You must be, Symone. You certainly are pretty." As she led them into the living room, Miriam continued to speak. "My name is Miriam. My husband, Bob will be right out in a moment."

Sitting down on the couch, Symone felt confused right now. She had no idea if she should feel at home or not. She felt like she had her father's angry insults being tossed at her. She felt, Sid's hand squeezing hers making her remember she wasn't alone. She looked towards the very kindly looking woman ahead of her.

"Your daughter was incredible at my old house." Symone spat out. "She impressed me."

Miriam smiled at her. "That's Helga for you. She has always been a very strong minded individual ever since she was young. Even I had to admire her. Also her older sister. Bob and I know that we never have to worry about her future."

"Well that's because she is a Pataki through and through." Bob announced proudly as he entered the living room to sit automatically next to his wife. "Yeah, hi, my name is Bob. I already know Sid. You must be Symone."

Symone felt intimidated again. "Yes sir, I am." She gulped.

Miriam patted her husband's hand even as their lawyer entered the living room. "Don't worry about, Bob. That is his normal speaking voice." Seeing their lawyer she introduced him. "Symone and Sid, this is our lawyer and now yours, Symone's."

The lawyer came closer to shake their hands. "Call me Fred Tankian." Handing Symone his card, Fred sat down in the adjoining chair. "After Helga called me up I immediately went into overtime to look into everything. I got his records quickly through court order." Opening up his briefcase he handed the file over to, Symone. "How did you find out about him doing this?"

Symone saw quickly in how rich her father got by scamming so many people right off the first page alone. "Girls are meaningless to him. He'll talk freely at any time even when we are around. On April 12th, 2008 at around ten in the morning, I heard him boasting about this."

Fred grinned knowing how perfect that date was. Going to get another file he looked at the years, and than the dates of the month around that time. Pulling a highlighter out, he highlighted it. "Thank you, Symone. That is actually very helpful."

Sid smiled at his bright girlfriend. He even looked over the folder she was looking through as she answered any questions Fred might of had, and vice a versa. At the end, Symone really had a lawyer she didn't need to worry about paying back.

"You could be getting a good amount of money for this. A reward." Fred told her. "It happens."

Symone thought about it. "This is payback for all those years my dad abused me and my mother. I'm aware I might not win that, but I want to make things right for others. If they want to reward me, than that is fine. All I want right now in my life is my education, a roof over my head, and one day I would love to have a restaurant that I'm the owner of." She turned her head towards, Sid. "Or at least part owner of. I am not here to get rich."

Miriam smiled at the young woman. "Sounds like something, Helga and Olga would say."

Bob loved money, but he had to admit that was true. "It is. Though, Helga would just want to stuff it to your old man."

Symone laughed. "I think your daughter is my hero."

Stepping closer to her, Bob clasped his hand on her only to notice that she grimaced. "Is this one of the places that he hurt you?"

Nodding her head, Symone pulled away. "Old injury. He tossed me down the stairs and refused to have me go to the hospital. It hurt for months. Gets worse during the winter months."

Fred came closer. "Any other place where you weren't allowed to go to the hospital?"

Sid listened to all the places she mentioned before to him. "She really needs to get them all checked out."

"I was an ass to Helga when she was younger, but I never laid a hand on her. I just called her Olga and made her feel worthless in other ways." Bob shook his head. "That is the deepest regret in my life. Helga is someone I respect now and I'll do anything for her." Thinking about the time he almost lost her to those kidnappers, Bob wanted to smash his fist into the wall. "We are going to take you to the hospital and make sure they run you through their machines."

Fred was making a phone call. "Already being done." He told his boss. "This father of hers will never see anything past a chain link fence for a very long time after we're done."

Symone didn't care right now if she was poked and prodded. She wanted this to happen. "Let's do this." She said practically jumping around in excitement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A woman with short blonde hair with black underneath shouted.

Gerald looked at the petite woman confused. He didn't touch her. He didn't trip her, and here she is yelling that out to him. "Excuse me? I was no wheres near you when you tripped." The woman began to giggle maliciously, but she was more amused as she turned to point at him. Great! A crazy woman in his apartment complex. "Mmm kay."

Grinning at him, the woman hopped up to him to stick her hand out. "Hey! How are you? My name is Harley and I live down the hall from you, your friend, and your hot blonde friend."

Shaking her hand with some unsure feelings attached, Gerald introduced himself. "My name is, Gerald. My roommates are, Arnold and Helga."

Hands on her hips, Harley nodded her head. "So the hot blonde is, Helga. Is she taken?"

"Uh yeah. She is with, Arnold."

Snapping her fingers, Harley continued to smile. "Darn shame, but that's fine. He is a lucky man indeed." Hooking her thumb behind her she continued without missing a beat. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to make us meeting memorable so I faked that."

Gerald still thought she was crazy. "Oh."

Her brown eyes twinkled with amusement. "Where is that cute little tiny thing I saw you with?"

"Phoebe? She's my girlfriend. She's attending college elsewhere and was here for a visit. We've all known one another since we were 3."

Impressed, Harley seemed to love to nod her head a lot. "That is impressive. You know you don't have to worry about me. I just thought you guys seemed like cool peeps compared to what walks these halls. I'm not crazy. I am just one of these super energetic people."

"Sounds like it." Gerald finally smiled at her. "Are you attending UCLA?"

"Yep! This will be my second year there. I want to be an Architect. What about you?"

"Same here! That's what I want to be. This will be my first year there." He said happily. At least there will be someone he will know who is a year above him.

Grinning, Harley grabbed his hand. "Come with me. I want to give you the names of the best classes there. Also I'll show you some of my stuff. If you want some help than you can come to me. We can hang."

Feeling pulled to her apartment, Gerald was immediately tugged into a place that was smaller than where he was currently at. As she talked he felt a little more at ease with the little ball of energy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sid was on his computer glancing at the listings that, Jake sent him for apartments near school. Hearing a soft sound next to him his eyes focused on, Symone sleeping on his bed. They were at the doctors for a long time getting every type of imaging done on her. At the end of it her head began to act up. Something he could now understand by the injury she even sustained on her neck from her dad.

His fists formed at each horror she endured. Now he could understand why she couldn't concentrate on the most simplest recipe. Her pain in her body was tearing her apart. Hearing a soft moan escape her lips, Sid thought she looked like an angel. He looked at how her eyes slowly opened.

"You look sweet when you sleep."

Symone smiled just a little at that. "Will you get tired of this?"

Shaking his head, Sid put his computer aside to get on the bed with her. "No. I have more patience than you can ever guess."

Reaching up to touch his nose, Symone released a soft giggle. "This is cute."

"That laugh is cute."

"I don't want an operation. What if it makes it worse instead of better?" Symone feared this happening. "I don't want to live with more pain. I'm fine if I can't walk. There are ways around it. I just don't want more pain."

"Than I'll give you daily massages. I'll kiss you all over your body." Leaning down, Sid kissed her lips. Feeling her arms around him, they deepened their kiss.

Symone didn't deserve him, but here he was wanting her still. "I love you." She breathed out.

"I love you too." His nose nuzzled against her neck making her giggle. "Anything you want right now?"

"More kisses."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Her feet pounded against the dirt trail in frustration. Anger seemed to seep out of her as she did this. How dare he do that to her?

Sweat was soaking through her shirt. She was mostly unaware of it due to her focus. What the hell was Bellows problem?

They have been buddy-buddy all this time. She hadn't flirted with him at all. Than he pulled that stunt in her room. Yes, she could report him, but he knew where her feelings laid.

"Smith!"

Patty groaned at hearing her last name being called out from behind. She slowed down to turn her head towards him. "What, Bellows?!" She barked out.

Gill held up his hands in surrender. "Please don't stay angry at me. I'm sorry I did that."

"What the hell is your problem? You know I have feelings for someone else. You know I'm not interested in you in that way. You know I could of reported your ass." Patty narrowed her eyes at him.

Sighing, Gill hated himself for doing that to someone he respected. While he was very attracted to her, he knew she had no feelings for him. "I know. I was an idiot and I swear to you that I will never do a thing like that again. I let myself go overboard." His hand waved across her. "I really like you. You are one of those top notch girls a guy can see himself with."

Patty turned on her heel with the intention of running off. "Stop seeing me like that."

"It is a bit hard to, but I'll try for the sake of our friendship." Gill confessed. Everything felt so out of reach for him right now. "I will concentrate on being one of the top recruits, and that's it for now."

Nodding her head, Patty began to jog in place to ready herself to leave. "Fine. Now let's go."

Watching her run off, Gill frowned before following her. Whoever this, Harold is, he better realize what a find this one is.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harold cherished each letter he received from, Patty. He swore he smelled that light fragrance she wore on each one. While he may of had a girlfriend, Harold still loved Patty more than ever.

Leaving the house he just wandered around till he found himself in front of a jewelry store. The first thing he spotted was a ring that would look so perfect on, Patty. His mouth downturned as he left that window to move along. He was with Erin. A person who was fantastic also. Someone he quickly fell in love with, but he knew he wasn't as strongly in love with her compared to, Patty.

Seeing Erin exiting out of a store, Harold smiled back at her beaming smile as she came towards him. "Hey handsome. What are you doing around?" She wondered sweetly.

Kissing her, Harold liked the little jolt he received from doing that. "Just walking around. I have no work today. What about you?"

Rolling her eyes, Erin looked into her bag. "Lazy ass boss not wanting to do his own shopping for his teenage daughter." Glancing inside the bag had her sticking her tongue out. "I'm sorry, but this isn't for his daughter. This screams mistress."

"Oh? Does he do this often?" Harold wondered as he curiously looked into the bag himself to find a very lacy number in there.

Nodding her head, Erin held such a dry tone to her voice. "Yes." Reverting to normal, she was happy to at least see him before heading back to work. "I'm glad I got to see your face. I was about to call you just to hear your voice."

He thought that she was very sweet. He took a little pride in the fact that she wanted to hear from him. "I'm glad I got to see you too."

Kissing him, Erin always ended up getting carried away with him. "If you want you can come over tonight."

"I'd like that." His gaze was half lidded as he went in for another kiss. "I'd like that a lot."

"I love you, Harold. You make me smile." Kissing him another time, Erin cursed her job. "I have to go back. Please kidnap me right now."

Chuckling, Harold wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sure thing. Also I love you too."

Her phone vibrated prompting her to curse out loud. "I hate my boss." Bringing him in for another deep kiss, Erin smiled. "That one is to hold me over for tonight. Later, Handsome."

"Bye, Erin." Turning just to watch her walk off in a steady pace towards her job, Harold enjoyed the view from behind. "I'm in love with 2 women at the same time."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was 10:57pm and Gerald was an hour late for their Skype date. Phoebe sat there pathetically in front of her computer. She decided to dress up for him, and he stood her up. She called him up to see what happened, but he wasn't answering. Phoebe bit her lip in worry before contacting, Helga.

 _"Hey Pheebs. How's it going?"_ Helga sounded chipper at least.

Forcing herself not to bite her lips again, Phoebe spoke. "Hi, Helga. Not good. Is Gerald there? He isn't answering his phone and he stood me up for our Skype date tonight."

On her end, Helga covered the mouth piece to tell, Arnold to check if Gerald was in his room. Waiting on him, she spoke. _"I'm having Arnold double check if he is in his room. Sometimes he's quiet when he comes in."_ Seeing Arnold come out of the room to shake his head, Helga saw him picking up his phone. _"He's calling him now."_

Phoebe wanted to chew her nails. She wanted to tear her fabric. "This is what I was worried about. Maybe I should just transfer schools and head over there." Her hand went to her head. "What if he has already met someone?"

Gritting her teeth, Helga leaned forward in her seat. _"You listen to me, Phoebe Heyerdahl. You will attend that school of yours. You have nothing to worry about with, Gerald. If you truly did you would of broken up with him. He probably got caught up with wandering around. Gerald loves to explore."_

"You are right. I know you are right." Phoebe tapped her finger against the desk lightly.

Seeing Gerald coming in with a huge smile on his face he waved at his two friends. "Hey guys. What's the haps?"

Approaching him, Arnold wiggled his phone in front of his face. "I was trying to call you. Phoebe tried to call you. Aren't you forgetting something?"

The smile suddenly vanished as, Gerald ran off into his room to call up his girlfriend. "How could it slip my mind?" He berated himself as he turned his computer on.

On the couch, Helga rolled her eyes. _"That genius of yours is about to contact you."_

"Oh thank you, Helga. I wonder what happened?" Phoebe asked as she saw his icon turn green. "He's online. I'll talk to you later."

Hanging up, Helga sighed not even worried in the least about Gerald. He wouldn't cheat on his girlfriend.

Meanwhile on Skype: Phoebe was giving Gerald a questioning look. So he met a girl that he spent hours with in her apartment with. They first spoke about classes and then hung out.

"What else did you talk about?" Phoebe wondered curiously.

"Oh nothing important." Gerald wanted to sway the conversation away. "How are the preparations going for yourself?"

He is avoiding. Phoebe hated it when he avoided questions. "They are going smoothly. So what is her name?"

"Harley James. She's pretty cool. She seems to have the hots for Helga though. She keeps saying how hot she is." Gerald told her.

"Yeah you mentioned that other part before." Phoebe told him dryly. "Anything else?"

Gerald had no clue what else to say to her. Harley mentioned how nice it was to see eye candy coming in and out of this apartment for once. Said how all of them were very attractive. "No. Not much else."

"Oh all right."

He watched at how her eyes remained downcast. "I'm really sorry I forgot."

"Good night, Gerald." Very quietly and very quickly she turned off Skype. Her body trembled as she did something she thought she would only do after hitting law school.

Gerald tried to reach, Phoebe but couldn't get her on the phone. Standing up he went to his door with the intention of speaking to, Helga but had a feeling she wouldn't want to talk. He sighed as he went to sit down on his bed.

Harley James, 21

Single

Lives in Los Angeles, CA

Into free love if you know what I mean everyone!

Phoebe's lip twitched at her profile page on Facebook. The girl was very attractive. The girl loved shooting pictures of herself in hardly there clothing. She had tons of pictures of her kissing both males and females fully on the lips. So this is who he was spending all that time with. He forgot her just because of this girl. Seeing an update from the girl along with a picture, Phoebe gasped before sending the profile along to, Helga.

OO

Still in his bedroom, Gerald was on the bed just thinking when the door opened to find, Helga walking right in to punch him hard in the arm before slapping his face. "What the hell?" He yelled. Behind Helga was a disappointed Arnold as he moved inside the bedroom.

Showing what it was about, Helga showed him a picture of, Harley and him kissing on her balcony. Turning the phone back she quoted the text. "I met the most tastiest neighbor alive. I'm keeping him." She said in a high pitched voice before reverting back to her normal tone. "Bastard!"

Arnold waited for her to leave. As she did he went to calmly close the door. "Why? I thought you loved, Phoebe."

"I-I do." Gerald argued. "She surprised me. Harley that is."

Frowning, Arnold stepped forward. "I saw that picture myself and that wasn't surprise. This counts that second picture of you touching her nose with yours."

OO

In the living room, Helga was fuming when someone knocked on their door. Walking over to it she found, Harley standing right there. "Did he tell you he has a girlfriend?"

Harley blinked as she handed a cell over to her. "Yeah, but since she is in another state he is free game."

Punching her directly in the face, Helga stood over her. "She is my best friend and she is hurt by what you both did. I hope you get all the shit that you deserve."

Moving to get up, Harley jumped when Helga stomped her foot down on the ground next to her. "This is his phone."

Seeing her lift it up, Helga batted it out of the way. It clattered against the wall probably broken. "Leave." She hissed out dangerously.

Scampering back and up, Harley got up when she was far enough away. She wanted to say something to the woman, but felt she would of pushed her off the balcony without a moment to spare.

Helga stood there fuming as she disappeared from sight. Moving to pick up the phone at last, Helga went through the photos to see all the loving pictures of him with Phoebe. Too tired to deal with him, Helga went to her bedroom to talk to her friend.

OO

Arnold shook his head at his friend. "This isn't love, Gerald. Phoebe deserves someone who will treat her with respect."

"I do treat her with respect." Gerald knew that wasn't true the second the words were uttered. He cheated on her.

"I'm glad cheating is a sign of respect in your book." It was such a low blow to deliver, and well deserved as Arnold turned to leave.

Wandering to the living room he saw, Gerald's destroyed face on his phone. Must of been Helga's doing. Hearing Helga speaking he went to their bedroom to lay on their bed beside her. It was his show of silent support to his girlfriend and Phoebe. Feeling Helga's hand on his, he took it to his lips for a gentle kiss.

"Well Pheebs. You know you can contact me at any time. I love you girl." Helga spoke softly. After listening to her speak they both said their good bye's. To Arnold, she said, "That slut came to our door when you were talking to him. She actually said that since she is another state he is free game."

That was sick. "I feel bad for, Phoebe. She didn't deserve it."

"No and here I was telling her that he wouldn't cheat on her. I feel like an ass." Helga looked to her right hand.

Moving so she can look at his face, Arnold kissed her. "Hey we both had no clue this would ever happen. It isn't your fault."

"You sound like Pheebs."

"See. She doesn't blame you."

Helga smiled. "No since especially since I punched that bitch the moment she said that to me. Phoebe was actually amused that I did that. She didn't berate me at all for once."

Meaning she was that upset. Arnold kissed her again. "What do you want to do now?"

Turning to face him, Helga needed to face some sanity. "Can I just look at you?"

"If you wish." He kissed her. "If I'm allowed to look at you."

"You are always allowed to look at me." Nuzzling closer to him, Helga wished she could comfort her friend with every way she knew, Phoebe loved to be comforted.


	69. Chapter 69

Moving into her dorm room, Phoebe fell into silence after saying her good bye's to her parents. She settled into her room just setting it up quietly. She felt almost robotic as she moved around. She hadn't met her dorm mate yet, and could only hope she was a nice person.

As she wandered through her belongings she stopped at a miniature photo album she wasn't aware she packed up. Sitting down on her bed, Phoebe thumbed through it almost laughing at some of the images of her and Helga together. They were mostly comical. She continued to flip through the book till she spotted her and Gerald together.

"Hello! My name is Penny. You must be, Phoebe." A dainty girls voice said suddenly startling her. "I'm sorry. I should of knocked or something."

Phoebe studied the girl in front of her. Her hair was done in some sorta page boy style. She had thick horned rimmed glasses on, and she was the same height as her. The girl was as tall as herself with light brown hair, and brown eyes with the baggiest clothing on. "Oh that's fine." Getting off the bed she shook her hand. "Yes, my name is Phoebe. It is a pleasure to meet you, Penny."

Penny smiled at a girl who was certainly very pretty. "Wow! I love your hair. You are so pretty."

Blushing, Phoebe smiled at her. "So are you."

Shaking her head, Penny turned to concentrate on her luggage. "No. No guys never thought of me like that. I'm the girl you take to those embarrassing parties. You know those ones where they take the most nerdiest or most ugly. That's me."

Coming closer to her, Phoebe forgot about her heartbreak with Gerald temporarily. "That's mean."

Adjusting her glasses, Penny shrugged. "I'm use to it. I guess it was the only way to lose my virginity to some guy."

Frowning, Phoebe decided to offer her assistance to her dorm mate.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the mailboxes, Gerald paused when he spotted Harley standing there wearing a red halter top and short-shorts. He hadn't seen her since the quick discovery of his affair with her. Curious in how she was since his own friends didn't wish to speak to him right now, Gerald approached her.

"Hi, Harley."

Turning around there was still a light bruise on her face from where, Helga hit her. Harley hadn't wanted to see anyone while it was still there, and knowing that school was starting tomorrow she had no choice but to see people. "Hey."

Spotting the bruise, Gerald had a feeling that came from either, Ol' Betsey or the Five Avengers. "How's that doing?" He asked pointing to it.

Sighing, Harley began to turn towards the elevator hoping his roommates weren't on it. "Something that I deserved. Your hot blonde of a friend has a mean right hook."

She got hit by, Ol' Betsey. "They aren't speaking to me right now. Right now a lot of my friends aren't speaking to me for hurting, Phoebe."

Harley swallowed the lump in her throat. "To tell you the truth I know I'm to blame for posting that picture of ours. I really don't blame her for hitting me." Touching her face she hissed. "She has a really, really mean right hook."

"That's Helga." Sighing Gerald thought to go and get something to eat instead. "I should head back out to get something to eat. My friends don't want my company at all right now."

Feeling bad, Harley stopped him. "I was going to order some pizza. Will you have some with me?"

He wondered if he should as quickly answered. "Sure."

OO

Upstairs, Helga and Arnold were cooking dinner together. They were both excited and nervous about tomorrow about college. Seeing Helga bend over to get something from the fridge, Arnold goosed her playfully.

"Bratty Football Head." She said as she straightened up to pinch his ass. "You will get punished tonight if you keep that up."

Moving towards her, Arnold pinned her against the counter. "I'm hoping for that." He purred against her ear. "What will you do with me?" Placing his hands on her breasts he teased her with his fingers.

Resting her head against him, Helga purred herself at how good that always felt. "Um." She lost any thought process even as she felt herself being placed on top of the counter. She was putty. "I'll, uh, spank you."

He smirked in a cunning way. "Spank me right now. I'll let you." He continued to massage her breasts lovingly. Feeling a little paddle on his buttocks he bucked against her. "Do that again." He prodded. "It felt good." Feeling it again he didn't feel ashamed at how it felt.

Glancing over at their food, Helga nibbled his ear. "Make love to me. We have time."

Feeling her secure herself around him, Arnold carried her to their bedroom.

OO

Gerald found temptation again around this strange girl. There she was straddled on his lap fully naked. Their leftover pizza off to the side as they had sex. She was exciting in her own way, but he missed Phoebe. He missed how she got excited over everything intelligent in discovery in the scientific, in any form that had her practically bouncing. Harley was just a pure sexual being.

He watched as she stood up to guide him away towards her bedroom. He followed her naked form silently. He noticed she didn't seem to care if she was seen by neighboring buildings as she bounced towards her drawers to pull out two sexual implements.

"Use these on me." She told him as she went to lay down.

Smiling down at the girl, Gerald went through the motions of pleasing the girl. He watched as she arched her back in pleasure while his mind drifted off to, Phoebe's face. He ruined so much with the girl he was in love with.

OO

When he finally entered the apartment, Gerald was met with the scene of both lovers cuddling on the couch together. He held an envy for them both. Arnold has the woman that he loves with him. He would have more self-control than himself. He would never betray, Helga.

Helga turned her head to notice his slightly ragged appearance. How his buttons weren't even done up correctly. How the button to his jeans was undone. Narrowing her eyes at him for a moment, she turned her attention back to the television.

As for Arnold he looked at his best friend to nod his head at him. He'll talk to him in time, but even seeing with that girl today as they walked into her apartment was too much.

Gerald ended up going inside his bedroom to remove all his clothes. He smelled like sex and he wasn't gullible to know that, Helga guessed it. Lifting up his phone he dialed a number on his list.

 _"What do you want?"_

He gulped at her cold voice. "Hi Phoebe. I know today you got into your dorm room today. How is it?"

She sighed over the line. _"What do you care? Shouldn't you be with her?"_ She bit out.

He cringed at how angry she sounded. "No. The reason why I care is because I still love you."

A bitter sort of laugh was heard over the line. It was so strange coming from her. _"How polarizing of you to say, Gerald. It is amazing how I finally give myself completely to you, and you assure me you won't hurt me, and yet you do."_ She sniffled over the line. _"I really must go now. I must familiarize myself with this campus and hang out more with my roommate."_

Hearing the line go dead, Gerald sighed as he placed his phone aside. He had it coming, didn't he? He cheated on the most amazing girl ever and now he was paying the price.

The next morning they all set out for campus. Gerald was mostly walking behind the couple as they all made their way towards campus. Thankfully with college not so far from their apartment there was no need to bring their vehicle.

Gerald noticed Helga's still cold attitude towards him that morning. Arnold nodded his head towards his way, but it was mostly silence that surrounded him. Before he left, Harley's apartment yesterday he had her agree not to approach him at all if they were around since they were very sore. She agreed mostly due to how afraid she was about, Helga. Still as they separated to head towards their classes, Gerald saw Harley far up ahead prompting him to rush up to her.

"Morning, Harley Davidson."

She chuckled at him before noticing his dark circles under his eyes. "No sleep. Nervous about today?"

"No. I decided to call up my ex and she is very angry at me still. I'm certain she called up, Helga because she is even more icy towards me this morning. Not that I blame her." Gerald answered.

Nodding her head, Harley took his schedule away from him. "Your first class is right there." She pointed to the right. "This teacher sounds very strict, but he is pretty fair. The only time he isn't fair is if he had a bad night at home with his spouse." She warned before looking at his second class. "Your second class is with a newer teacher so I don't know them. Hopefully they are good."

"Hope so too."

Smiling, Harley looked to his third class. "First class and third class are next to one another. Easy to locate obviously. This one is a combined class of first and second year students." Glancing up at him, Harley patted his stomach. "We'll be sharing that one together, Handsome."

Gerald smiled at that information. Someone with experience would be great in that aspect. "Cool. So I'll see you in that class."

"Yep. I'll even sit right next to you." Winking at him, Harley left to head to her first class.

He hardly looked at her sashaying walk as he continued on his path. Feeling a hand slap down on his shoulder, Gerald looked to see a guy his same height grinning at him. "Do I know you?"

"Nah. I'm Tony and I'm assisting this year." Tony told him before pointing towards, Harley. "Watch her. She's a heartbreaker. She doesn't care if you have a girlfriend or not. If he or she isn't around than you are free game."

"Has she ever had a steady boyfriend?"

Shaking his head, Tony seemed more serious than a jokester by some frown lines on his face. He was young still and looked to be a student too. "Nah. She had a girlfriend though. She was in love with that girl until she broke her heart to marry some dude overseas. She is what you call a rich girl who doesn't act it. She likes to act like trailer trash now."

Gerald wanted to defend her, but felt the need to bite his tongue. "How do you know her?"

Tony smiled then. It looked like it broke his face apart with that one smile. "Grew up with her. She is just a couple years younger than me. Always loved sneaking into my house when we were young. She had a massive crush on my older sister and than my brother. When I was with someone in middle school, Harley came into my room one night to make out with me. Scared me to death. She never expressed interest in me and since my girl was gone for that summer I thought to do it. The stupidest mistake of my life." He sighed. "She is actually a nice girl if a bit demented at times. She will help you out with your studies. She was a tutor. She was on the honor role without strings attached."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Gerald was confused.

"Harley likes you a lot. She says she pissed off your blonde roommate, but she really likes you. I'm just letting you know something about her." He sighed. "It was my sister she was in a relationship with and who broke her heart. In my sister's defense, she didn't love her like that. She felt really bad for breaking her heart."

Spotting that they were walking into the same class with him placing stuff on a smaller desk besides the teachers desk, Gerald guessed that he assisted the teacher here. "You a senior here?"

Nodding his head, Tony went back to frowning. "Yes. I won't be an Architect even though I have been taught this and that about it. I want to be a Professor. I love teaching."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. Why don't you grab yourself a chair and settle yourself in." He advised as he began to sort out some paperwork.

Doing as instructed, Gerald sat down happily enough to start his day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda felt strange already to be called by her teacher to stay behind after class. This teacher was just making constant examples of her work in front of class. To see her stuff on full display, in pictures, and torn apart by him, Rhonda had to question a lot. As for the students in the class, they enjoyed her work. So what was his big problem with her?

"Yes, Mr John." Of course she had to pronounce it with a full on French accent, and not her normal tone. The man insisted that everyone say it that way even though it was clearly American as was he.

His tousled blonde hair. His shirt that was somewhat unbuttoned in a very lax way. She could tell he loved to work out by the chiseled portion of his chest showing. He seemed to love the leather pants he wore. Something that looked out of place on him. "Are you curious to why I called you up here, Ms Lloyd?"

"No I do not. Why have you?" She guessed to pick on her more.

He stood up to further examine her. "You could of been a model yourself. Your features. Your height. Your frame. Why did you want to be this?"

Rhonda picked her chin up in pride. "Because I wanted to do more with my life. I love the creative. I love mixing fashion with art. I'm sorry you may not enjoy what I've done so far, but I know others have." She will refuse to get haughty with him. "I still want to learn more. Acquire more from what I'm taught."

Nodding his head, Mr John wandered away from his desk to walk around her. She was indeed something that could be considered exotic. "Have you done nudes?"

"No and I'm certain I won't myself. I have nothing against it, I just wish to only have my boyfriend see that part of me."

He smiled as he continued to scan her. "You are friends with the It Girl still?"

Rhonda turned to face him. "I'm still friends with, Helga. She will never do that ever again in her life. That much I know."

That was a pity. Still he wanted to try. "Your olive skin with her pale-peachy skin. I can imagine you both posing together for charity. It would be beautiful."

"I'm assuming nude since you ventured onto that avenue."

The girl was sharp. Mr John smiled at her. "Indeed. Two beauties together doing a nude shot."

Rolling her eyes, Rhonda waved her hand in front of her. "That will be a big fat no. My life is this and not to do nudes. Even if it was for charity."

"I will have to respect that." Moving over to take a picture from the stack, Mr John showed it to her. "Thing is did you know that your chest was showing here?"

Studying the picture, Rhonda spotted her nipple through the fabric. It was sheer after all. No one made any comments about it. "You are the only one who pointed this out to me."

Enjoying the picture, her teacher smiled down at it. "Than aren't I lucky enough to see it."

Pervert. Rhonda made a face. "I have to head over to my next class. If you will please excuse me." Storming out of there, Rhonda already hated him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eugene met up with Sheena for dinner after her first day. He listened to her chattering on about her day finding himself bringing her closer and closer to him for a kiss. Her excitement was infectious. She glowed in a different way that showed she was at least happy.

"You could still live with me if you aren't happy with your dorm." He suggested.

That was the only blight that she wasn't happy about. "I might since it smells horrible. It smells of mildew and I'm certain that it will affect my health." Her nose turned up.

"Well I won't turn you away." His nose nuzzled against her neck. "In fact, during the winter we can cuddle up to make sure we keep warm."

Giggling at his cuteness, Sheena turned her head to kiss him. "Let me see if about that room since I'm sure it will save money for my parents."

"We already lived in sin." Paying for their dinner, Eugene stood up. "Shall we?"

Getting up, Sheena walked hand in hand with him. "I actually do like your apartment, Eugene."

"It's nice. I'm hardly in it to do much decorating so right now I know it looks like a dump."

Squeezing his hand, Sheena pointed towards a fabric store. "Come with me."

Running across the street with her, Eugene and her were laughing before ducking into the store. They wandered through the aisles before she stopped him to show him a sample for possible curtains. Nodding his head finding them a really nice thing, she then went over to some books to purchase.

"These always help with ideas. Just like we can brighten up those cabinets in the kitchen with some paint. I love the screen you have to try to separate the bathtub from the rest of the place, but imagine a brighter color." She studied him. "I want something that suits you."

"Well I also want the space to suit you too." Eugene told her as his hand snaked around her waist. "It will be your place too."

She glanced down a bit. "Oh but Eugene I don't have a job to pay rent with and..."

Cutting her off with a kiss, Eugene pulled away. "Think about school. If you want a job. A part time job, than get one. Right now it is the beginning of the school year for you so concentrate on that. I'm perfectly fine in paying rent."

Wrapping her arms around him, Sheena loved him. "Oh Eugene."

"Um excuse me."

They both turned to look at a tall handsome man smiling mostly at, Eugene. "Yes?"

"Are you, Eugene Horowitz?" He wondered nervously.

"Yeah. This is my beautiful girlfriend, Sheena." Even though the man didn't ask, Eugene just wanted to spread it around.

Nodding his head towards, Sheena the male smiled a bit more. "She is." Turning his attention back to, Eugene he held out a notebook. "I'm wondering if I can have your autograph. I saw your play last friday and I have to say that you were fantastic. I'm not into plays, but you kept my attention."

Taking the notebook out of his hand, Eugene was about to sign it. "Thank you. What is your name?"

"Jessie."

Signing the notebook, Eugene handed it back. "Thank you again, Jessie. I really do appreciate it."

"Same here." Stepping closer, Jessie sized him up. "I don't find red heads attractive, but I must say you are quite attractive. Pity you are taken, but in truth she is a very lucky lady."

Sheena remained quiet as Eugene patiently spoke to this man before he departed. "Told you that you have fans. Also I'm not the only one who finds you attractive."

Laughing, Eugene grabbed her. "You are the only one who gets to see me in bed."

"I hope so." Kissing the tip of his nose, Sheena giggled when he tickled her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harley jumped at the sight of Helga. Was she afraid of her? Yes. That woman held this inner power within her that told her to back away. The way that Helga took one hated look towards her, Harley wanted to run back inside her apartment, but she had to get back to campus. So she pressed the button to head back down. She hoped and prayed that Helga won't follow her.

Hearing the chime to alert that the elevator arrived, Harley stepped in just to jump back yelping once a hand slammed on the button to the ground floor. Those vibrant blues burned right through her soul as Helga blocked the door to bar her exit.

"H-Hi." Harley greeted her nervously.

Helga poised herself next to the door like she was a cat. She looked like she was relaxing when she was just readying herself. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the girl in front of her. "This rule will also be given to Gerald at the same time I'm giving it to you."

Harley obviously had no choice to listen. That voice was commanding.

"You had a huge hand in hurting my best friend. Someone I consider my sister. All because she isn't in this state with us. That is only a skanks rule."

Harley almost teared up and her knees weakened.

Helga pressed another button without looking for the emergency stop. "I bet you that she isn't the only one you've hurt in your life. Are you proud of yourself? I know it takes two to tango, but that shit you spouted at me showed me how much of a bitch you are."

Her knees buckled at this as she continued to listen to the woman.

"Go ahead and fuck his brains out. Don't you do it in that apartment where we live. My families company is the one paying for it so in essence he is just renting under us. When my friend comes and decides to visit me, he will stay either with you, or at a hotel. I will not put my friend out. In truth, you both did it to her." Coming closer, Helga put her fist against the wall mostly to scare her.

Harley fell to the ground. "I like him."

Helga laughed at her. "Oh I know you do." Her tone meaning so much. "Did you know that she was in love with him since we were in grade school? Did you know he was too?"

Walking backwards to press the button again, Helga just leaned against the wall to wait to get on the ground floor. Once it happened she left quickly. Anything to get away from that trash.

OO

Gerald sat there patiently as he listened to Arnold. He understood in not having Harley in the apartment at all. "I do love Phoebe."

"I will never understand why you did it though. I won't." Arnold said.

Their conversation was less intense compared to how Helga was dealing with Harley. In hind sight, Arnold thought he should of talked to her, but Helga didn't trust the woman after what she pulled.

"She was massaging me. It was feeling so good. I began to think about Phoebe and I feel these lips on me and I can't help it." Came Gerald's answer.

"Yeah you can. You can say no!" Arnold should of hated him right now. "You've wanted Phoebe for such a long time and this is how you treated her after you have her?"

Putting his head down, Gerald sighed. "I will listen to your rules and I will not bring her into the apartment."

"Good." Spotting Helga strutting down towards him, Arnold knew she did some business.

Helga stopped in front of them. "Skank is taken care of." She told Arnold before glancing at Gerald. "I can't wait for next class to start."

Getting up, Arnold took Helga's hand before they left.

Gerald sat there on the bench until he spotted Harley. She looked shaken prompting him to rush up to her. "Yeah I know, Helga can be scary."

"I deserved it though." Harley sighed. "I don't mind helping you out here. Maybe we shouldn't do that anymore." She saw Helga with Arnold. "I didn't care about who I was hurting. I just wanted you."

There was some silence as Gerald continued to think. She didn't obviously care about hurting someone. He allowed her to continue on and in affect, he hurt Phoebe as well. Gerald didn't think it would be a wise idea to even get her help if he needed it in the future.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So are there any other pictures that you see me with my nipples showing?"

Curly studied each picture on his screen. "Just that one." Leaning back in his seat. "Why not report him if he does this again." He suggested.

"I will." Rhonda felt some relief hearing his voice. "I'm happy to hear your voice. Tell me about your day."

Smiling at his girlfriend over the screen, Curly decided to be cheeky. "What about my face?"

Rhonda smirked. "Oh I love your face. I especially love that smile on your face."

Giggling, Curly began to tell her about her day. "Some tough teachers and they had us dance solo to see what we are capable of." Bringing his fingernails to his chest he began to rub it against it as if he was buffing them. "He was very impressed with me."

"Well he should be. You are quite talented."

"Quite, My Dear, but each love dance I dedicate to you."

Rhonda loved his flair of the dramatics as he extended his hand out. "About to recite to me?"

"Quite." Wiggling his eyebrows at her, Curly leaned forward. "Would you care for me to read you some poetry or something from the top of my head?"

"Something from the top of your head. I love what you come up with."

"Ah!" Curly got off his chair to walk away from the screen so she can see a full shot of him.

 _With her raven hair_

 _And that olive skin_

 _There is a heart that lies within_

 _Oh harken to me!_

 _My gorgeous beauty_

 _Give me all_

 _And I will lay onto thee._

 _My devotion to thou I shall never forego_

 _Since one day I will sing out to the heavens_

 _When one day you and I will bond forever more._

Bowing to her clapping, Curly came back to sit down. "Are you crying?"

Rhonda wanted to lie to him, but couldn't. "Maybe. Oh Thad. One day I would love that."

"And to think that once upon a time you thought I was this creepy little freak." He said lovingly.

"I love the way you are, Thaddeus Gammelthorpe. I didn't know any better back then." Rhonda sniffled. "I'm glad I grew up."

"Same here, but remember this?"

Seeing an image of her holding up her mother's ruined mink from when she was nine, Rhonda shook her head. "You kept that?!"

"But of course." He told her as he snickered at her perturbed expression. "You had such a cute look on your face. I loved it."

Rolling her eyes, Rhonda had to settle for that. "Fine." She hoped break will come soon so she can see him face to face soon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was the next day and her first class. Phoebe stepped into the classroom as eager as ever. She studied the classroom before judging which place would be the most perfect place to sit. So climbing up a couple steps, Phoebe went towards the middle of the row to sit down, and begin placing her stuff down. As she did this, more students came in and so many just went to most seats close up. Some went towards the back. One particular student wandered in to sit down next to her.

Phoebe organized her stuff accordingly to how she always did the most done. If she needed a certain highlighter for a subject for the now or the later, she would highlight it. She spotted many opening up their laptops to queue it up. Hers was already at the ready so she wasn't worried.

The student to the right of her just had a notebook out. No books. No computer. Nothing else much but that and his pen. He looked to be above average height. Very attractive. Very studious. He had horned rimmed glasses on that seemed to almost blend in with his dark hair. From what she could tell was that he didn't seem to care what others thought of him.

"What law do you want to classify me as since you are studying me so intuitively?"

Phoebe gasped at his smooth sounding almost deep voice. "Oh do forgive me for staring here, but you don't seem like a student."

He didn't look her way. "Oh?" His voice curious. "How do you come up with that assumption?"

"Well the very fact that you don't have the book classified for this class. You have no computer, and you are mostly observing others in the strictly academic sense." Phoebe answered honestly. "That is how."

Turning his head to look her way, Phoebe was stunned mentally by how his eyes were. One was a beautiful shade of blue, while the left was a beautiful shade of emerald. "Interesting. Tell me more."

"Well you have, Heterochromia Iridum. A difference in coloration of your iris's. I would venture to guess that it is inherited."

He smiled kindly at her. "My mother. Same color eyes. Anything else?"

Phoebe knew he wasn't being sarcastic to her. He really wanted to hear her observations. "You have a slight English accent, but not strong. Perhaps it was strong at one time from living here too long, or just being around family where you can't help but keep it soaked in." She giggled. "Sorry, but I did have the proper words for that second half."

Chuckling softly, the male shrugged. "I'll forgive you for that. I'm certain that hardly happens with you." Adjusting himself slightly he continued. "Born in England and my family moved here while I was still young. I'm not the only one where the accent has waned off a bit. Though if you find me back there visiting family than I suggest you enlist some close captioning."

Smiling at him, Phoebe thought he was charming. "I visit my family from time to time in, Japan. Sometimes we head over to Kentucky."

"Diverse. I take it you are multi-cultural."

"You guessed correctly. My mother is from Kentucky originally and she has that southern accent. My father is Japanese. I absolutely love it." She said proudly.

Checking the time and seeing one student trying to find a spot to sit the male stood up. "We'll talk soon."

Watching him walk away from the desk, Phoebe felt a pang at loosing her neighbor. So in order to distract herself she opened up her additional notepad just in case when a voice was heard. A very familiar one.

"Good morning class. Welcome to Introduction to Law. My name is, Chester Edwards." He told them as he stood there. "I know I look young, but I did skip several grades so rest assured." His eyes seemed to now just penetrate right through, Phoebe. "I am fully qualified to be here."

After class, Phoebe was practically the last person out the door when she heard her name called. Turning to her teacher she couldn't believe it. "So why were you sitting there?"

He approached. "I find it is best to judge to whom is walking into the room. If I was there in my actual seat, than they would show me a false face. Since I was in that seat, I saw their true faces." He smirked at her. "Yours was the most interesting. I'm going to enjoy teaching you. Besides what you said to me in the beginning, what you said during class is something I can't wait to hear more of. Keep impressing me because I can see a mighty fine lawyer in the future staring at me."

Blushing, Phoebe wanted to hug him for that compliment. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow."

For some reason she felt something genuine about him. He was a great teacher already with how he was able to hold your attention, or was it just hers? She instantly heard some murmurings from other female students behind her what they thought about him. The instant hot teacher. Phoebe dismissed it all just enjoying his lecture and he grabbed hold of your attention. She hoped that the remaining teachers she had today were the same or at least similar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gerald stood in front of his friends. It felt like it was time for him to speak and release the fog in the air. "I made the hugest mistake of my life. I know this and for now on I won't be seeing, Harley at all. She obviously didn't care at all about hurting someone. In essence I guess I didn't in a way, but really I do love Phoebe."

Arnold and Helga sat there silently to listen to him. This was something they can all agree on while living under this roof. They didn't want this tension.

"I've known you all my life and I don't want this to affect us long term. I actually care about you both." Gerald almost made a snarky comment towards Helga, but kept his tongue. She was like a sister to him in a way. "I understand that Phoebe may never want me back again, and I will have to accept that, but I won't stop loving her." Hearing Helga sigh, Gerald wondered if she was about to speak.

"Phoebe is one of a kind and as I said, I made the hugest mistake of my life. If she does come down to visit I will gladly give up my room to head to a hotel. I want her comfortable." He told them.

"Phoebe would never be comfortable with that arrangement. She hates putting others out." Helga pointed out softly. "She will forgive you in time, but I won't know how much."

Gerald liked that she sounded cordial as she spoke to him. "That's fine. It is her call."

Arnold studied his friend. "We were about to watch a movie. Come and sit down."

"Yeah." Was all Helga said as she cuddled up more against Arnold.

Doing so, Gerald knew he would feel bad for what he did to, Phoebe.

* * *

 **My co-writer came back to be a little naughty with Helga and Arnold. She was the one who came up with the elevator scene between Helga and her, and also the OC character that is Phoebe's teacher. Thanks, Historia.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it folks and thank you.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Hello all! This is a total Phoebe chapter. I can only write short snippets of her while Historia is better at writing her in a longer term. Yes long distance relationships are difficult. Since we turned Arnold and Helga into sex machines with one another. Honestly with the perfect yin and yang of their personalities, we can see it actually. We see them, only if we had them attending different colleges, having very naughty video chatting sessions online lol. For me I actually wrote that break up between Gerald and Phoebe for a reason. These are two people who I think need different flavors in their lives. Well different experiences. Don't want Phoebe in a bubble sticking with Gerald for those years. This is me talking. Historia came into my house after I wrote about that cheating chapter and said, "Really? You actually took it there?" Still she is pretty cool and took her time to write an entire Phoebe chapter out for me. Between her going back and forth to the doctors and than to E.R the other day, I commend her for doing this in her health right now.**

 **Allow Phoebe to experience what she'll experience in college. I know some want it and some don't. As for Penny, we will try to get her more hashed out.**

 **Sorry about my poor editing job. Normally it is Historia that edits. So kill me and not her. She did a good job in how she was feeling.**

* * *

Phoebe noticed that Penny rarely went out unless it was to class, or to get something to eat. The girl seemed more scared of her shadow than anything else. How did she end up in this school of all places?

"It is what is expected of me." Penny answered as she spooned some of her soup into her mouth. The answer quiet. Her demeanor was constantly meek.

Phoebe considered that answer. "How many generations of Lawyers in your family?"

Her eyes lifted up. "As long as my family has dated back. As long as it was deemed necessary. They find it a noble profession." Right at that she put her eyes back down.

If Helga was here she would probably help put a back bone on her. "What do you really want to do with your life?"

Penny was silent for a long period of time as she ate her soup. The murmurs in the cafeteria grew louder as she waited on an answer, and still she was silent. Phoebe figured she had none or didn't hear her. "None. I have no other ambitions. As it is, I most likely will never get married, or have children."

Making a slight face at that, Phoebe hated whomever brought this girl down. "Don't say things like that."

"You're so nice to me, Phoebe. I like you. I never had friends before. Do you mind having a plain friend like me?"

"You aren't plain." Well she was, but Phoebe had a feeling it was years of mental abuse to the girl. "I still think you are quite pretty."

Penny once again retreated back into herself as she nibbled on her crackers like a tiny mouse. Phoebe will try to help her gain more of a voice.

OOOOOOOOOO

She was always the first to class. Something that never changed since she was young. Walking through the door, Phoebe adjusted her book as she wandered in loving how the sun beamed into the classroom. She almost giggled at mentally hearing, Helga telling her how much she was geeking out right now, but stopped it in favor to stop that loneliness creeping in.

"Good Morning, Phoebe. Always the first to this class."

She turned towards her teacher with the need to distract herself by placing her books where she normally sat. "Good Morning, Mr Edwards."

His vibrant blue dress shirt paired with his black dress pants gave his figure a cut that had her blushing. His hair was still messy, but on him it looked perfect on him. His horned rimmed glasses had a bit of a change to them seeing as the very sides were a subtle red plaid design.

He stayed where he was near his desk. "At least you don't come in here with coffee like the others."

Shaking her head, Phoebe decided to sit down to keep her stomach from dancing too much. "No. I'd rather do that while I'm getting ready or after classes are done with. Also I enjoy drinking tea more than coffee."

"Same here. Although in my office there is something waiting for me to drink. Right now I just have bottled water." He smiled easily at her as he reached for an unopened bottle to bring it up to her. "This is our secret."

Accepting it, Phoebe felt flattered. "I appreciate it."

Heading back down to his desk, Chester casually glanced out the window towards the hall for anyone else coming in. "In seven minutes our first batch will begin wandering through those doors." Sitting down casually at his desk, Chester observed Phoebe as she continued to ready herself. "You love Green Tea."

"I do. I also enjoy other varieties, but it is mostly that. What about you?"

Cocking his head to the side, Chester flipped his notebook open to jot little notes in it. "I'm English so I am sure you can guess."

Phoebe thought he sounded so cheeky. "The best excuse to put some milk in it."

"Indeed."

Hearing the door open, Phoebe started to type in some notes in her computer as students milled into the classroom. It was time to turn off the personal moment with the teacher, and concentrate on her studies.

When the class was filled up, and he was sure everyone was almost deemed ready, Chester stood up. "The case of Ramsay versus Gray. I had you all study it. Now I would love for your opinion on this case. Was it fair and if not." His eyes scanned the class steadily to see who was the most ready to answer the question, and who wasn't. "Tell me your opinion." He knew that, Phoebe wanted to speak, but he needed someone else to speak. As for Phoebe, that girl had more common sense built into her than the rest of his other classes. "Mr Brian Lerner. Please express your opinion to me."

Everyone turned their heads as the person nervously spoke. Phoebe listened to his opinion almost scoffing it. As for anyone who answered, she looked at her teacher as if he was insane to only want them to speak.

After class, she was usually the last one out due to knowing how her stature will always get her knocked down. So waiting for everyone to leave, she finally stood up, and began to walk down the steps.

"I didn't call on you because I have the most confidence in you." There he was writing in his notebook again. He didn't look at her till after he finished what he placed on the paper. "You impress me with each class. I don't usually become curious with any students due to the fact that many don't pique my interest."

Stepping down more, Phoebe came closer to him. "You researched me?"

Chester smiled at her. "Very bright girl. Myself and honestly a few more of your teachers did." Leaning forward in his chair, he just gazed at her. "Why didn't you skip all those grades years back? You are brilliant."

She felt so hot under his scrutiny. Was she a coward for never skipping grades again? Yes. Of course she wanted to remain in the same grade as her friends. "Well I would love to answer that question."

He finished it for her. "Yes, I know. You must be off to your next class. Please have a good day."

"You as well, Mr Edwards."

Watching her depart, Chester leaned back in his chair to open his notebook back up. As he jotted down notes he saw an actual apple being placed at the corner of his desk. Casually he glanced up to a busty brunette with a pink jersey on which he deemed too tight. Too inappropriate to wear. Mentally in his head he wished for salvation to come back into the classroom, but he would have to wait till monday for that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Phoebe tried desperately to drag Penny out with her to explore, but that girl wanted to remain chained to the room. Sighing in defeat, Phoebe explored around with a economical compact vehicle her parents bought her. They thought it would be safer instead of public transport.

She wandered around some shops before deciding to end up at a park with a small sandwich in hand, and a book. She smiled at the scenery as she settled down at a bench over looking a small lake. First she ate her food before she opened up her book to read.

"I guess I cannot escape you."

Hearing the amused voice, Phoebe greeted him in kind. "I guess you are doomed then."

Sitting down on the far edge of the bench, Chester made himself comfortable. "I guess I am. What shall become of us?"

Giggling, Phoebe turned her page. "Escaping campus too. I wanted to explore a little. Maybe next weekend I will look at some museums." She almost wondered why she was volunteering so much information to him. "I just hope I can drag my roommate with me."

Bringing his notebook out, Chester nodded his head. "Do you have a Dorm mouse inhabiting your room?"

Taking a glimpse at him, Phoebe once again berated herself for doing it. "You can say. She is so shy that I don't know how she will manage in being a lawyer."

"Penny Carmichael. Daughter of very noted Lawyers with their own successful law firm." He announced fervently before lowering it to his normal tone. "Poor girl was doomed from the start. That family is nothing but lawyers. It is like none wanted to be an artist or even a plumber."

"I detest it too."

Smirking, Chester looked over at the very demure girl. "I must apologize, but we do research particular students from time to time. You did strike our interest the most."

Nodding her head, Phoebe turned her head to look at him. "I looked you up as well."

"Oh? Do tell me what you've found." The way he turned his body towards her, Phoebe thought he seemed even taller now.

"Well your middle name is, Ian. You are twenty-seven years old and was born October 24th. This makes you a Scorpio." She began with. "Born and raised in Manchester, England. You came here when you were at least seven. You began to skip grades from fourth grade on. Attended here when you were seventeen. Passed the barre exam." She turned her head towards him. "Why exactly did you quit being a lawyer?"

Chester smiled at her. "First answer my question: Why didn't you keep skipping grades yourself? You did once, but you ended up back in your original grade."

He went back to that original question. "I was taken advantage horribly by some girls in the sixth grade. I was so upset that I decided to go back. For one I wasn't ready. The second part was that I didn't want to be without my friends, especially without my best friend. Even if she ended up in England herself for some time before returning."

Nodding his head, Chester could respect that. "I was always an odd duck since I was a child. I really didn't have any friends. I've only had the one girlfriend, and that was in fourth grade." He chuckled. "I'm being honest there." His eyes fell to the water in front of them. "I've been called a freak so there are many my age who never wanted to associate with me. Any who were older than me wished to take advantage of me, or just make fun of me relentlessly. I ended up keeping to myself." His eyes met hers then. "I live off campus. This is how much I'm use to being on my own."

"And why did you quit being a lawyer?"

"I didn't. I still take an occasional case from time to time when I feel want of it." He had to keep from looking at her for too long. This girl had the power to melt you. "You know if someone is in desperate need of a lawyer, and their case just strikes you in the heart."

She smiled just a bit at that. "That's noble."

"It is, I guess. I don't think about it. I just do it without thinking about that part." His mind needed to focus elsewhere besides this student next to him. He wanted to avoid speaking about anything personal with her. At least too personal.

"Well I still think it is noble." She pressed towards him again. "Most don't care."

He heard something broken in her voice, and it was that broken thing that he had a feeling he didn't know how to fix.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga's had one eye practically squinted closed as she looked at her best friend. "Uh huh. So he is the hot young Professor of campus. You telling me that you don't have the slightest inclination of the hots for him."

"None, Helga! How come you don't believe me?" Phoebe snickered at her friend's persistence of the substance.

Shrugging, Helga tried to act cool about it. "Oh because you are constantly talking about him compared to the other teachers."

Phoebe denied it all of course. "I just got out of a relationship with, Gerald. I'm not looking for another boyfriend which will most likely end up in flames like my last one."

"Excuse me?! When in the holy fuck did you become such a cynic?" Knowing it was because of, Gerald she just tried to calm herself down. "Not every guy will do that to you."

"True, but I just can't right now."

Softening her face up in understanding, Helga nodded her head. "I'm not rushing you. I hope you know that, Pheebs."

"I know that, Helga." Phoebe missed her friend greatly. While it was nice to see her image on the screen, it just wasn't the same.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was another weekend of another unsuccessful journey into freeing, Penny from the confines of her mind. The girl just absolutely refused to leave the dorm. Phoebe felt blessed to have the friends that she did have. Friends like, Helga that always pushed her to try new things. To explore further outside the academic.

She did decide against the museum knowing they had an exhibit coming through. An exhibit that she would love to explore. So knowing it was in two weeks, Phoebe found herself enjoying a movie alone. It was just a couple of classic films.

After the movie, she was heading to her car when she heard the sounds of someone cursing. It made her pause. It wasn't in fear, it was mostly wondering if it was who she thought it was.

"Bloody hell!" There was the obviously distinct sound of someone's hood being slammed down. "Fuck."

Coming closer, Phoebe saw that it was, Chester Edwards cursing at an older model Jaguar. Inching closer to hear him talking into his phone for a tow truck, Phoebe waited till he ended his call. "Mr. Edwards?"

Turning to face her, Chester had a vague feeling he would see her again this weekend still. "Hello, Phoebe. I thought you were taking in the museum this weekend."

"Oh I was, but I will wait till this one Ancient Japanese exhibit comes in." Coming closer she inspected his car a bit. "What happened?"

"Radiator has blown by the mess that it made in there." Pointing to the ground, Chester showed her all the fluid that leaked out. "Just another thing to replace. I should seriously get another car."

Hearing his frustration, Phoebe wanted to offer wisdom to him, but ended up saying something else instead. "I can drive you home. It would be no problem for me."

He had to consider that almost at length. He could just call a cab home to make it easier for him, or have a girl that he had a hard time not thinking about. Chester knew she was one of those good girls you heard about. Someone who was very helpful, and wouldn't use this as an advantage. "Sure."

They waited for the tow truck to arrive, and when they did, Phoebe drove him to his place after they informed him where they were taking it. On the way to his place, Chester gave her directions as they went, and all she could smell was the subtle scent of his cologne filling her senses.

Arriving at a quaint home, Chester offered her some tea for her trouble. Phoebe wondered if she should of just gone home, but mostly wanted to speak to the only person on campus that fascinated her.

Walking in, Phoebe sat on the couch as he went to ready the water and such. It felt strange how she felt at home in there. The furnishings were comfortable. Everything seemed so modest even as she spotted pictures of him with obvious family members. She could only assume it by most of their facial features meshed together to form the handsome man in the next room.

"Here we go. I hope you don't mind some Darjeeling tea with blueberry scones." Placing the tray down on the coffee table, Chester poured some tea into a antique looking tea cup. "I made the scones myself. I never buy them."

Smelling the delicious aroma, Phoebe's lips picked up into a smile. "I would adore some. I never had a homemade scone before."

Chester's eyes almost squeezed shut from that constant sweet voice of hers. Picking up a scone with a pair of tongs to place on a plate, he handed it to her. "Here you are."

Having a sip of her tea, Phoebe than bit into her scone. She smiled at how delicious it was. She wanted to devour it, but felt it would be far too rude to do so. "This is heavenly."

His eyes shifted to her in how she almost purred out those words. He adjusted himself to maintain his gentlemanly demeanor around this girl. A girl that held only one flaw to her: She was a student.

"I'm glad you enjoy them."

"Oh I most certainly do. Every scone I have tried has been so dry." Giggling into her hand, Phoebe pictured, Helga's face. "My best friend compared it once to eating sawdust."

Seeing how she was trying to stifle herself in front of him, Chester felt curious. "Tell me more on why you are trying so hard not to laugh."

"My best friend, Helga. She is also one of those who is incredibly smart." She started thinking about other things she would make open comments on if she hated something. "She is so open in what she thinks. If she hates something she will let you know. Of course she is so colorful at it too. Whether it is brassy or a pure literary way, she'll let you know."

"Literary, eh?" His eyebrow perked up at that. "Is she a book nerd?"

"Quite. She is also a highly talented writer. She has been writing since she was three. Doing sonnets and stuff. Most dedicated towards her boyfriend before he was her boyfriend." Phoebe adjusted herself. "I always knew about her talent, but never pushed her in the beginning since I knew she wasn't ready to show the world. Now she is and I'm glad of it."

Chester watched at how her eyes lit up. "You really love her."

"Like a sister." She sighed softly. "I miss her a lot."

"I do envy you in a way." Chester watched in how surprised she seemed. "You have friends that love you the way you are. I never had such luxury." Staring into the liquid of his cup, his mind wandered to the past. "I know you cherish them by how you talk about them on occasion."

Phoebe felt some pity for him. To go through life with people not wanting to be close to you due to the differences. So many his age didn't understand him and neither do people older than him. "I'm certain you have friends now." She said hopefully.

"Only colleagues. Nothing more." He sniffed the air as something laughable came to mind when he first started there. Now being in the company of, Phoebe. He now understood that it wasn't as laughable.

"What is so funny?"

His eyes met hers and he almost shivered. He heard her phone go off and he pointed towards it. "I guess someone needs you."

She was blushing. "I'm sorry. I really thought I turned the ringer off." Glancing at who was calling her now, Phoebe groaned before declining that call. "It isn't important."

It must of been by how she appeared. Chester may of only had the one romantic interest in his life, but he wasn't blind. "That was your ex. If you wish to speak about it, you could. It might help." He offered.

"One day I'll forgive him. There is too much history. Too much past friendship to just forget." Phoebe placed her phone away. Placing her hands on her lap she needed to compose herself. "He isn't a bad person. He just made a mistake that betrayed my trust."

She was logically arguing this. "And he never betrayed you before."

"Never." Her eyes went to, Chester's and she had to look back down to her hands. "One day I would like to hear it all from him. Right now, he is even confused on why he did it."

Spotting a tear escaping from those eyes, Chester reached over to hand her a box of tissues. "That is a very adult thing to say. Actually more mature than the average adult. Most will chuck it all and never want anything to do with the other."

Dabbing the moisture away, Phoebe held a plain smile on her face. It held no emotions. It just seemed to offer some hope for the observing party viewing this. "It all depends on the situation, I guess."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Phoebe gave, Helga tons of credit for getting her roommate to come with them to the museum the following week. First she loved having, Helga come down for the one day to spend time with her. Second she loved how managed to get, Penny to come with them.

While in the museum, Helga and her were enjoying themselves before noticing their companion was entranced with another museum piece. Helga nudged Phoebe softly before winking at her. "She is really fancying that codpiece there."

Penny was completely in awe of that large codpiece. It was a rather plain looking piece, but still the size wasn't. While everyone else was taking in everything of the armor. She was taking in that one area alone.

"She's cute. Pity there is a lot of damage that has been done on her." Commented Helga softly as she tried to move on.

Phoebe looked behind at her roommate. "What do you mean?"

Helga almost bit the inside of her mouth. "The emotional damage. You can tell she's had years of it. Takes one damaged person to spot another."

Glancing up to her friend, Phoebe had to argue that. "You aren't that anymore."

"No. Still there are times I deem myself a little useless." Looking back to her friend, Helga had to level with her. "You can't just take years worth of damage and believe it is all over with after some things go right for them. There is this place that it gets locked away in. Arnold hears it once in a while still." Having the need to look away, Helga added. "When you got hurt. I wish I could of erased it for you. Somehow I feel like I failed you."

"But you didn't. You were still there for me. All our friends were." Wrapping her arms around her, Phoebe didn't care that they were public. "I'm happy for you. It helps."

Feeling squeezed, Helga pulled away. "Hey if you are going to do that in public than buy me a stinking meal." She teased brusquely.

Giggling, Phoebe wanted to hug her again. "Deal."

Seeing that Penny was still at that one piece, Helga moved away to get her. "Man that girl."

Smiling at her friend, Phoebe started to move away towards the exhibit she came here for only to bump into someone else. "Oh I'm so sorry."

"I knew you'd be here, but I didn't think that would happen." Chester told her with good humor. Reaching down to get his notebook, he came back up when he spotted her face. "Yes?"

Pointing to the book, Phoebe had to ask. "Why is my name in there?"

OO

"So baby. You like that codpiece, do you?" Came a lowered voice from behind, Penny. "Tell me what you like about it."

Turning around, Penny faced a grinning, Helga. "Oh gosh. I didn't know it was you."

In the same lowered voice, Helga asked. "Did I turn you on?"

Snickering, Penny shook her head. "No, but you scared me."

Back to her normal voice, Helga almost rolled her eyes. "What doesn't scare you? I mean you are scared to go out. You are scared of your own shadow. Who in the hell caused this damage to you?"

Putting her head down, Penny could vaguely see a few males give appraising looks to, Helga as they passed by. "No one."

"I call bullshit on that." Helga examined the girl in front of her. "Look at you. You are a cute person who is really sweet. You obviously have been knocked down by people close to you because I can smell it. Hell I use to be knocked down by my own family members when I was younger. They only started appreciating me once I got older."

"That's because you helped them make tons of money."

Pulling her away after she raised her voice, Helga rolled her eyes. "Well that was my foot in the door, but after my family started to see me for who I am. They started to appreciate me. It was nice. For years I wanted something and I got it finally." Facing her again, Helga placed a hand on her shoulder. "I see potential in you. Phoebe sees it. We want you to be happy. I mean sure we just basically met, but I like you, Kid. I actually want to see you happy."

Blushing at the attention, Penny sighed. "She's so sweet. Thing is that all the teachers love her. They see even huge potential in her already."

"Yeah she's sweet, but she will always mean business."

"I don't want to be a lawyer."

Shrugging, Helga looked towards the exhibit in front of them. "Be a paralegal then if you fancy. Only if you fancy that. Just carve your own path."

OO

Chester had to bring her away from everyone else. He didn't want her to not trust him. He valued this girl too much in the short time he knew her, and couldn't risk her hating him. Opening the notebook up, he let her read it.

Phoebe read the passages about her. They were all so complimentary and often sweet. It was nothing rude or lude. From the very first day of class, and each day it had her glancing up at someone who looked frightened.

Taking his book from her, Chester ran his hand through his hair. Will she hate him now? "You are the most extraordinary person I have ever met. It is both a pleasure to met someone like yourself, and also a little bad."

"Why is it bad?" Phoebe had a feeling why, but she was still so astounded by what he wrote. He even wrote sonnets about her.

"As much as I desire you." He trembled at how much he hated his life right now. "I will be fired if we were to date. Not like you feel the same for me." He hoped she felt the same, but hoped not at the same time to maybe forget about this strong attraction to her. "I'm truly sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

OO

Penny smiled at that suggestion. "Actually that was suggested to me by a couple of teachers. The first one being, Mr Edwards. I'm not as strong academically compared to, Phoebe, but I can't imagine me arguing in front of court. I just can't. I haven't had a boyfriend at all. Just fake dates that led to me having sex."

Helga cringed at that. "How I want to deck those yutzes out for using you. You are a girl that deserves better." As they walked she noticed how, Phoebe was pulled away from the crowd by a dark haired hottie.

"You both are too nice to me. I don't deserve that at all."

Back to wanting to shake this girl. "Yes you do. Man, Penny." Scanning the crowd, Helga noticed a guy staring right at Penny. "Turn to your left and when you see the guy with light brown hair and a white polo shirt, wave."

Doing just that, Penny waved at the guy before looking at, Helga. "Why did I just do that?"

"Because he has been staring at you." Smirking at her horror driven face, Helga watched as the male approached them. "Here he comes."

OO

"You didn't make me feel uncomfortable though." Phoebe admitted. "Now I'm in two different realms here. Of course I have been."

Chester wished to get closer to her, but remained at their current distance. "What do you mean?"

"While I feel the same about you, I still have gotten out of a relationship very recently." She sighed. "I have been fighting how I have been feeling for you. I know about the rule and I can't put you in trouble."

Chester felt elated and deflated at the same time. This fabulous woman feels the same for him, but than again there was that rule keeping them apart.

OO

Helga told the jerk to go away as soon as the scum's real plans were out in the open. Penny looked saddened by this as she pulled her along. "I was hoping for an ego boost for you and not a jerk."

Giggling, Penny spotted some katanas across the way. "Well I do have to say it is nice of you to still do that. It was nicer that you made him leave like that."

"Yeah, well I would of punched him, but the little shit would of stunk up my hand badly."

Giggling more, Penny paused at a sight full of anciet artifacts. As for, Helga. She spotted Phoebe still with that raven haired male. She had a feeling that was the infamous, Chester Edwards.

OO

"We could forget that this happened." He suggested lamely.

"You know that we both can't." Phoebe countered back.

"Indeed. Still we have to try." Chester felt his insides crumbling.

"We could." Phoebe looked up into his eyes, and knew she should look away. This man was actually being genuine with her. It was the same way everyone knew how they could feel, Arnold to always be this true person. She seemed to found another saint. Except this one fit in the way that had her feel more.

His eyes caught sight of a tall blonde looking in his direction. "I believe that is a friend of yours."

Turning her head, Phoebe smiled at her. "That is, Helga."

He noted the pride in her voice. "The infamous friend." He smiled at Helga. "Is she like this with everyone?"

"She is." Phoebe turned back to him. "She makes you want to spill your secrets."

Chuckling at that, Chester had to agree. "True. Though as a lawyer, her power would be just to give that look to anyone, and they will tell her anything."

She heard respect in his voice. "That is my friend."

Helga came closer to them both. "Sorry to interrupt here." Her eyes remained focused on, Chester. "You must be her teacher, Mr Edwards."

That tone of voice, Chester enjoyed the power in it. This was another one who could accomplish many things in her life. Still as beautiful as Helga is, he preferred Phoebe much more. The second he thought that he had to remove it. Well he tried to force it out. "You can call me, Chester since you aren't my student." He cringed openly. "Forgive me if that sounded arrogant."

Helga smirked. "Nope. I'll tell you right off the bat if you are."

He had a feeling that was correct there. "I'm glad. I'd rather someone speak the truth to me than try to mask it with lies."

Phoebe snickered. "You will have that by the boatload with her than." Catching Helga's stare, Phoebe changed the tone of her voice to almost scathing. "Well you know it's true."

"Yeah, yeah." Helga rolled her eyes as she looked behind her to where Penny was. The girl had something for the codpiece area.

Chester spotted a couple of his colleagues coming within view. "Oh great." He muttered out before raising his voice. "I need to be off. While it is fine for me to speak to students within my classroom, they tend to think I'm flirting with every student around simply due to my age." Looking at the girls, Chester smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Helga. She has spoken at length about you. And Phoebe, I'll see you in class monday." With that he was off in a separate direction.

Turning around to see some teachers from campus, Phoebe sighed. "What do you think?"

Helga turned her attention towards the disappearing back of, Chester. "He isn't being fake."

Taking a deep breath, Phoebe glance at her. "Uh, how is Gerald doing?"

"He still doesn't understand why he did what he did to you." Helga turned her head to her. "Right now, Arnold and him are enjoying the beach together. Gerald is still wrapping his mind around it."

"Do you hate him still? For me I'm very hurt, but I'll forgive him in time."

"I know. Also I don't hate him. I can see him trying hard right now in just concentrating on school. When he is off, he heads off to the beach to learn how to surf still." Helga shook her head. "They'll get it yet." Feeling Phoebe move to her side, she placed her arm around her shoulders. "What's up?"

Phoebe sighed. "I think about, Chester more than Gerald lately, but he's a teacher." She already remembered the sonnets he written about her. They were so beautiful and full of meaning. "Do you still write about, Arnold?"

Helga grinned. "All the time. That man consumes my thoughts constantly."


	71. Warning! Trigger Warning

**I believe that this is the longest chapter I have ever written on my own and with a newborn baby around. Of course it made it easier that he has been all sleepy sleepy most of the day, but at night he is all wakey wakey on mommy and daddy. I liked it better when he slept all night. Hmmm. Oh well, I love him.**

 **Anyhow I will be surprising Historia once more with this one towards the end. She is still not feeling good so it is getting nerve wracking on what is going on with her.**

 **Warning: Mature Content at the end. I know this will set off some triggers on some people and for that I apologize.**

* * *

Symone was on their bed. It was the first thing she did after coming home from school. She went straight to their bedroom to get on their bed. Sid sighed knowing what he'll hear. It was something that wasn't his fault. Something he didn't encourage, but it happened.

"Got enough girls hanging all over you? Why bother with the likes of me?" Symone told him as she crossed her arms.

Sitting down beside her, Sid sighed. "I didn't encourage it and you heard me stopping it." He looked at his girlfriend. "You are the only one I want around me like that." Examining her petite form, he smirked. "I love picking you up so I can take you anywheres you desire."

She almost chuckled at that. "I'm sorry, but I believe you won't love me anymore after one of them shows more promise." Her voice told him in almost a haughty way.

Laying on his back, Sid almost scoffed. "Your insecurities are talking again. You know I love you and I think you are terrific."

She hated herself for being this way as she openly pouted. "I'm really sorry. All I hear is his voice in my head saying how useless I am. He called you a winner and you deserve better than me."

Moving her easily so she can lay against him, Sid kissed her. "I have what is great for me right here." His hand brushed against her skin. "You are perfect to me."

"Even though we haven't had sex."

"I'm fine with that." Sid told her honestly. "I know it will happen eventually. I just love holding you and kissing you." Moving just so he can touch her chest. "Of course I do remember how you taste."

Blushing, Symone moved up to straddle him. Smiling down at him, she removed her shirt before removing her bra. Feeling his hands in how they caressed her, Symone felt his loving touch on her. "Mmm."

He smiled at her. "Anything else you want?"

Touching his shirt to give him a hint, Symone loved how he instantly obeyed by slipping it off easily enough. Lowering herself, she loved the feeling of her skin against hers. "I'm happy with you."

"I'm happy with you." Kissing her, Sid felt her hands exploring. "Oh Symone."

Moving to his ear, Symone nibbled it before whispering. "I love you too. I also want to make love to you."

Watching her get up to pull off the remaining clothes she had on, Sid did too. He watched as she grabbed a condom from the nightstand to ready it. Seeing her maneuver herself to lay on top of him, Symone started to pleasure him as he did the same. He knew that Jake wasn't here since his girlfriend wanted to head out to explore.

Symone was too close so she got up to kiss him. Grabbing the condom she slid it on as she licked her lips. He will be her first. Her smile grew at the thought as her eyes met his. She didn't say a word as she laid on her back to allow him to lead. It of course hurt when he first entered, and of course he was concerned. Her heart poured out more as they began to ease more into it.

The sounds of their breathing intermixed. Symone arched her back on occasion as their hips met. She didn't want it to stop. She welcomed the newfound pain when he broke her barrier. Her smile told the world so much.

"I love you, Sid. I'm so glad it's you." She prayed for this never to end. "Please don't let this end."

He groaned out very loud at the sound of her voice. "I love you to." Moaning more, Sid continued. "I don't want it to end either."

Locking her legs together to hold him in one position, Symone kissed him fervently. She wanted his taste in her. She moaned into his mouth just to find herself gasping at a strong thrust she was met with. Her eyes met his before they rolled back, and her chest went up.

"More!" She cried out.

Pulling out, Sid examined what he did down there just to do the bravest thing a male can do. He went down on her after breaking that barrier. He wanted to see her happy. It was his private obsession to see a smile on that face. His tongue delved in deeply as she cried out.

Symone would be twisting around if it wasn't for his strong arms holding her down. "Sid, please I need you. Please. Please." She begged.

Moving himself to enter her again, Sid made love to her until they both released. He couldn't stop staring at her below him. "Never think that I'll replace you again."

Grabbing him, Symone kissed him. "I won't. At least I'll try. I promise."

It was the best he knew that she could do from all the psychological damage that was caused by her dad. Rolling over, Sid brought her with him. He didn't release her as he felt her melt more against him. His eyes closed knowing that this was the best feeling he had ever come across.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gerald placed his textbook aside even as, Helga sat down near him. Rubbing the tiredness from his eyes, Gerald glanced at her. All he had been doing was doing his school work and trying to practice his surfing with, Arnold. In truth, it was all just to distract himself from his personal failure.

Helga sat there quietly as she waited for him to settle down enough. "I know you are still confused to why you did what you did." She began by saying in a very soft way. "She is hurt still, but she isn't angry. She wants to understand as much as you in why you did what you did."

He studied her face to find that, Helga was acting like a virtual voicemail to, Phoebe. "I'm still trying to get a handle on it. I hate myself for doing that to her. Out of anyone, she didn't deserve that."

She understood that and saw his pain. It didn't take Arnold to quiet her murderous side down. It took her enough to see it with her own eyes. "I know and I'm a good sounding board for you. Better than, Arnold." She smirked. "You know that you and I have the same temperament pretty much."

Gerald had to admit that was true. He also had to admit that she was just as prideful as himself. "I'd like that actually. We all known one another for so long that we need this."

She nodded her head. "I'm not stopping you from going after someone." Helga examined him throughly. "Do you think the reason why it happened was because you still find yourself too young to handle this commitment?" She waited to find something lighting up from within. "I'm not putting any thoughts into your head. I just want to help."

He understood and appreciated it.

"Anyhow... You know how commitment bound she has been since she was young." Helga smiled at the thought. "Whether it was in her studies or in how we played games. That girl was very into commitment."

Hearing how her voice lightened up, Gerald agreed with that assessment. "That's true. She has always been like that and I've always been the one that wanted to play it by ear. I mean I wanted all of that for the future, but I'm young..." He drifted away as he leaned back. It felt like someone pushed him down.

Helga spotted it. "Arnold and I have been commitment bound from the start. You knew this." He nodded at that.

"Yeah he always went on about knowing that you were always the one. Man that guy wanted to marry you so badly."

"It is nothing to be ashamed about. You just didn't know about it at the moment. I am sure you didn't mean for it to happen. No one wants to hurt, Phoebe. That is the rule of the group. At least the unspoken rule." Helga smiled. "She'll forgive you. She just wants to know why it happened. I mean I can't promise she might not get upset, but it will help you both to heal up."

Gerald turned his body towards her. "She won't take my calls."

"She will. I will say that it all came clear to you. You wish to clear the air. Wish to start anew. I know she wouldn't want to lose you even as a friend."

"I want her as my wife one day."

Raising her eyebrow up, Helga put her hand out to touch his shoulder. "Right now you aren't ready there, Cowboy. Tell her that in time. Right now she'll think you are buttering her up. Become friends again and who knows." Squeezing his shoulder lightly, she waited on him. "I'll contact her and tell her to take your call the next time you call. Right now do your homework or I'll tell on you to your mother."

Laughing lightly at that threat, Gerald watched her as she stood up. "Thanks, Helga. I really needed that. It helped to clear this foggy brain of mines."

"Eh! Let's hope you do that for me some time." Smirking, Helga went to her room where her phone was still charging. Wandering into her bedroom she pinched, Arnold's butt. "Eavesdropper."

Grabbing her to kiss her cheek, Arnold held her in his arms. "I really can't wait to marry you one day."

Feeling warm at that thought, Helga dragged him across the bedroom to her phone. She honestly didn't want him letting her go as she phoned up, Phoebe. "Hey! My hormones are jumping overtime thanks to, Football Head so I'll make this quick." Feeling his hands under her shirt, Helga fought the urge to moan. "Next time Gerald calls you would like to take that phone call. Trust me." Listening to her speak, Helga felt her bra being unlatched. "Don't worry. I'll tell him about your crazy schedule later. Alright the bra is gone so I'll call you later. Later Pheebs."

Putting her phone down, Helga found her shorts taken off very swiftly by him. "Man! You talk about marriage and you become a sex machine."

Leaning forward to nip at her ear, Arnold whispered. "You don't know the half of it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The style was more of a 70's page boy style. It was more dated than the more modern hairstyles. Rhonda stuck her tongue out in distaste as she began to draw what would look great on, Phoebe's roommate. It would be something that would be less puke and more fabulous. As she did this she heard a knock at her door.

"In a minute!" She called out as she placed her sketchbook down to wander to her door. She didn't even glance out the peep hole before she did. Something she hated herself for the moment she spotted her teacher there. "Mr John? Why are you here?" It was unprofessional."

Barging into her place, Mr John scanned the place quickly before his eyes fell on her again. "I would like you to pose for me for that charity thing."

Scowling at him, Rhonda went to open her door up. "No and please leave before I report you."

Stopping her from opening the door, Mr John cornered her against the door. "It is a fabulous opportunity." His hand came up to touch her face only to have it hit by her. "For someone who freely showed her nipples you are being very much of a priss."

Shoving him away from her, Rhonda opened the door up. "Leave! Now I am reporting you."

Moving to the door he quickly slapped her across the face. "You will never get far in this industry with this attitude."

Grabbing her cheek, Rhonda breathed hard at the abuse she just took from him. Her eyes meeting up with his, she sucked in a huge breath of air before letting out a loud scream. Seeing him rush out of there, Rhonda ran to the door to slam it close, and lock it up tight. Running to her phone she called the first person she could think about.

OO

Curly paced the floor as he listened to his grandmother speak. So that teacher actually barged into, Rhonda's apartment to say something derogatory again, and he slapped her. He almost yelled at the top of his lungs.

" _Thaddeus, he'll be booted out of that school due to what he has done. Don't you worry about that._ " Bianca assured him.

"Yeah but I want him in jail for that." He was fuming. "Why didn't she call me?"

 _"Probably not to worry you, Dear. I gotta say that girl didn't fold easily. She hit him and screamed in his face. She did the right thing."_ Bianca assured him. _"Please don't worry about her."_

Stopping from his rampant pacing, Curly wanted to hit that asshole out himself. "I can't help myself."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Phoebe stopped to sit at the bench to take the phone call from, Gerald. Her heart beat as she pressed accept before placing it to her ear. "Hello, Gerald. How are you?"

 _"Hi Phoebe. I am busy with school. I can imagine you doing the same thing."_

Feeling a far more cooler breeze play against her skin, Phoebe took a deep breath in. "You know me."

A weak chuckle was heard from his end. _"I do."_

Silence wrapped around themselves as there was nothing but a void on the line. She knew he was still on the line from his breathing. She didn't want to make him say anything. "Gerald?"

 _"I'm here. I'm just gathering myself."_ He sounded a bit shaky on the line. _"I want to begin by saying how much wrong I've done to you. I know you know this, but this is the best way for me to start off by saying."_

"That's fine, Gerald. Just ease into it." She suggested calmly.

 _"Thank you."_ Clearing his throat, Gerald spoke. _"You have been the most commitment bound person that I've known, close to Arnold. First with school, than with friends, and whatever we got into. You were fully committed."_

 _"I'm the guy who has always played things by ear. I knew one day I will have a family of my own, but I wanted to play until I settled down."_ He continued to explain. _"When we got together, I considered myself lucky. I actually was dancing in my bedroom after you said yes."_

Phoebe smiled at the thought of him excited. Still it seemed bitter sweet now.

 _"When I told you that I love you, I mean it. Phoebe, you are this amazing girl. An idiot can't see how amazing you are. I'm happy that my true first kiss is with you. My first time is with you."_ Gerald explained.

Somehow that left a sour note in her mouth. While he sounded so sweet, Phoebe could only think of another girls arms making love to her then boyfriend. "Than why did you cheat on me, Gerald?" She didn't mean to, but she began to sob lightly. "I want to know. Please tell me."

He sighed on the line. _"Because while you are ready for all these commitments, I wasn't. I should of done things a better way, but I screwed everything up. I hurt you."_ He began to sob himself over the line. _"I'm so sorry, Phoebe. I love you. I really honestly do, and I screwed everything up between us."_

It was so strange to hear him crying. She knew it was possible for him, but it still felt so foreign. She still wanted to yell at him for what he did, but honestly felt it would bring them back to square one. "You aren't looking to get back together with me, are you? I say this because I know I wouldn't trust you like I once did." She almost deflated against the bench. "I am sure we'll see one another during Winter break, but I can say that we should see other people."

 _"I'm not, but I will be honest that I hope that one day that in the future that I can be together with you again. I do find you amazing. You are someone you want to walk through that door every day and see. You are that someone you marry."_ He told her honestly. _"You are that dream girl."_

She just wasn't it right now. Phoebe felt more deflated. "Well I appreciate you telling me why you did what you did. I will be honest that I don't hate you. I am still a little hurt, but it doesn't stop me from still having that love for you, Gerald. I'll forgive you a hundred percent in time, but for now this is good in mending our once very strong friendship."

 _"I hope so. I'd miss you greatly. I would have to keep asking, Helga how you are doing constantly if you refused to talk to me."_

She snickered quietly at that. "Now don't bother her too much. She has improved over the years, but she still has those bouts where she wants to rip someone's head off."

Chuckling, Gerald had to agree. "Don't I know it. I live with the girl. Still it is nice to have a touch of home with me always."

After they continued and ended their conversation, Phoebe got off the bench to quietly make her way to her dorm room. She felt tired and knew that, Penny will be a very quiet person to allow her to rest.

As she walked off, Phoebe was unaware of, Chester looking on at her with a huge amount of concern. To see her sob like that made him wish he could get closer to her to hand her a handkerchief for those tears. Still knowing how precarious that was, Chester would have to wait to talk to her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It felt strange in how it all happened so suddenly. First he wondered where everyone was. He wondered if anyone actually liked him in the play, and now he had these people coming back stage to visit him. He was signing more autographs. He had all this male attention wondering if he was single. There were very few females asking for his autograph. Just males. He didn't care since it was all so nice feeling.

Still the best feeling in the world was him coming home to find either, Sheena on the futon doing her class work, or her laying on their bed. Tonight would be him coming home to her standing there next to the tub. That sweet smile of hers as she came forward to kiss him in greeting. The way she undressed him as he undressed her too.

"I thought you would enjoy a nice bubble bath after another successful evening." She told him as she guided him to the tub. "I'm proud of you."

"I hope you are joining me in there." He put her closer to him.

"Of course. Now get in there and tell me anything." Sheena waited for him to step into the tub before she followed suit.

The feeling of her slender body against him, Eugene wrapped his arms around her as he moaned with delight. "I do miss seeing you there. Though I will never complain about coming home to seeing you." Kissing her neck, Eugene moved his hand up to cup her breast.

"More male fans?"

"Yes."

"Did they hit on you?" She asked as she got the wash cloth ready.

"Yes." His fingertip brushed against her nipple teasing it. "I enjoy telling them that I have a girlfriend."

Putting her head against his shoulder, Sheena allowed him to take liberties on her body as always. "I know you are bisexual, Eugene. You sure you will be happy with me for a long period of time?"

Moving his other hand to position it between her legs, Eugene always needed to delve his finger inside of her. "I've already been happy with you, Sheena. I know my answer is a yes. Why do you ask?"

"They sent a script over and I know you said it was fine if I looked at them to see if it is a good thing."

"And?" Going deeper, Eugene smiled at how she moaned.

"You are gay in this play and you have several scenes where you kiss your co-star." She informed him between moans.

Feeling that she was ready, Eugene moved her more on top of him. Sheena was always so pliable for him to move around. First it was in dance and now in this way. Moaning out himself, Eugene would have to read the script but she already sounded unsure about it.

"Please don't think I will cheat on you."

Between the sloshing of the water in the tub and how great this felt, Sheena was losing her concentration on the subject. She knew she was afraid he would fall in love with his co-star.

He needed more of her and as much as he loved doing this in the bathtub, Eugene got up from there to help her out. When he did, he lifted her up in the air where he deposited her on the futon where he continued to make love to her.

"You are also supposed to be naked on stage in it." She cried out in between thrusts.

Than he couldn't do that. He absolutely refused to do that part. "I'm saying no then."

Feeling him pull out of her, Sheena waited as he placed himself elsewhere. It was an area she was still getting use to, and given the fact he was use to it, Sheena thought to satisfy him in this arena. "You have a beautiful body though."

He smiled. "Still won't do nudity." He studied his girlfriend from behind before he pulled out of her.

Resting herself, Sheena observed at how he began to clean himself down there. "You stopping?"

"No." Coming back over, Eugene wanted to really make love to his girl. "I want to make love to you."

"You always do."

"I know, but this is different." Placing her on their bed, Eugene lowered himself inside of her. "Your birthday is coming up very soon."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It disturbed him in how quiet she was. While she participated, she was often coming with the other students, and leaving at the same time as them. Her tears were engrained in his memory as he wandered around his home. He felt like a stalker as he looked her up online. There were plenty of older pictures of her and the blonde she was with that one saturday. The awards that were in her room. The picture of her parents flanking her. Chester felt his chest swell up knowing it was time to do something else. Still as his finger danced across a number, he felt temptation.

OO

Phoebe decided to come into class early the following week. She had been getting up slightly later last week so she was sure, Chester was curious to what was going on with her. As she wandered into class she felt an immediate pang of jealousy of seeing him already occupied with a woman. Walking to her usual desk she was aware of being watched prompting her to turn as soon as she put her stuff down.

"I apologize for interrupting. I'll leave you be so you can be alone." Phoebe told him hastily as she walked back down.

Chester smiled warmly at her. "Nonsense. Phoebe, I would love for you to meet my mother."

She felt like an idiot even as the woman turned herself towards her. If she saw her full on, Phoebe would of recognized her from the photographs. Still as she drew near, those photographs didn't do her justice. The woman didn't look like she birthed any children. She appeared to be so young still herself as she watched her thick dark auburn hair flow past her shoulder. As she got closer she spotted the blue and green eyes on her.

"Mother, this is Phoebe Heyerdahl. Harvard's newest and most promising student ever." Chester told her proudly. "Phoebe this is my mother, Catherine Edwards. She is just visiting me for today."

"It is quite a pleasure to meet you, Phoebe. My Chester has been telling us all about you." Catherine informed her.

Listening to how lyrical her voice sounded, Phoebe almost got lost in it. So he has been speaking about her. "Your son is quite the teacher."

"He is also quite the lawyer." Wrapping her arm around her son's arm, Catherine smiled up at him. "I'm also here to get him to take a very special case."

Intrigued, Phoebe turned her attention to him. "What kind of case?"

His gentle demeanor almost disappeared. "Rape. I will help handle it."

Releasing her son, Catherine went to, Phoebe. "This one has so many variables that I know that he can always straighten up. My son has such a special talent." Suddenly her hand went under, Phoebe's chin. "He just needs that special girl in his life."

His eyes widened up as he stepped closer to not only try to stop his mother from meddling, but to see how much more time he had with them alone. "Mother!"

Calmly she looked up to her son. "What? It is time that you meet someone who is just as special as you."

"I appreciate it, but not right now. Especially when class will start soon." Chester watched as Phoebe inched away. Great! His mother scared her. "Mother, may I speak to you in private for a brief moment?"

Nodding her head, Catherine took another glance over at Phoebe. "Knock them dead."

Wondering what that was about, Phoebe went back to her desk to begin looking over some things. As she did, the son and mother went into his office connected to the classroom.

"Why did you do that?" Chester harshly whispered to her. "You know the rules here about me fraternizing with a student."

Shrugging, his mother sat on his desk. "Than go to another University. Be a lawyer full time. Sneak around." Her smile became cheeky. "Sneaking around is quite naughty. I really can't imagine you both doing that, but it should be fun."

He almost pulled his hair out. "Mother."

Tilting her head at him, Catherine took a pen off his desk to toss it at him. "You've only had the one girl in your life. You've never popped your own cherry."

His mother was killing him right now. She quite literally was.

"That girl out there is a doll. I know I just met her, but I can see that she is a complete sweetheart." Leaping off his desk, Catherine put a hand under his chin. "Just don't waste this opportunity or else another will snatch her right up."

Hearing his class filling up out there, Chester knew he had to attend to it. "Right now I need to concentrate on more than just one."

"Oh kinky."

Ignoring his mother's comment, Chester wished that his father didn't head back to England for the week. It always left his mother in an extra naughty mood. "I can't wait till dad gets back."

Winking at him, Catherine grabbed the door. "I can't either. Though I do love a long absence."

Hitting himself against the head at that visual, Chester wandered out to greet his entire class. Though his eyes always fell on Phoebe. He knew it would be hard to keep his distance from her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda was heading back home with a bag full of thrift store items she found. So much to do with them and her smile proved its own worth. That horrible teacher was fired so her day in school was far more better. It seemed so many breathed in a sigh of relief for that once it was announced making her float around happily. Also the ideas flowed out as well leading her to the nearest thrift store. Nothing like getting so much for so little money.

Arriving back home, Rhonda wandered into her tiny apartment happily just depositing her finds near the door. Later she will contact Curly. Later she'll model herself in the nude for his entertainment. She grinned at that thought as she went into her bedroom to undress only to find herself being thrown onto her bed. Turning around to fight her attacker, she was punched hard in the face.

"Bitch." He breathed out as he tore apart her clothing.

Smelling blood, Rhonda felt groggy as well as foggy as she looked at her attacker. Feeling air hit her skin, Rhonda tried to push him off her. She tried to scream just to feel something stuffed in her face. Her hand felt around for something only to latch onto a stuffed toy, Curly gave her. It wasn't hard enough to hit him, but she hoped beyond hope for help as she threw it against her computer.

She heard a camera clicking and could make out him setting up the same camera towards her. That sick freak was going to film this. She moved only to have him grab her.

OO

Coming home, Curly only had enough time to grab something to eat before heading back out to another class. As he went into his bedroom he spotted a lighted up icon. Smiling, he thought that seeing Rhonda before another class was far better than food. So clicking on the icon he got something else that prompted him into calling the cops instead.

OO

Rhonda slapped at him. She felt punched in return as he continued his actions. She cried as she scratched him to make sure to get every trace of DNA she could get. She tried to remove the gag, but it was unsuccessful.

"Had me fired."

Her head turned to find that Curly was unfortunately seeing this humiliation. Crying more she continued to fight till she heard someone breaking open her door. Looking over to the screen she saw him hold up a sign.

 **I called for help**.

Finding the police coming into her bedroom, Rhonda moved away as fast as she could to cover herself. She broke down crying as a female officer came up to her to hold her and to keep her calm.

"Ms Lloyd. We'll be taking you to the hospital. Do you want to press charges on this man?" She asked.

Rhonda threw the gag at her former teacher. "Yes." She breathed out.

From his end, Curly called her up. To hear her voice had him wishing to tear that male's genitals off. "I'm coming down. I love you, Rhonda."

"I love you too." She sniffled as she looked at her computer screen. "The paramedics are here. I'll see you when you get here." Hanging up, Rhonda answered every question that was needed to be answered before she was brought away.

OO

It wasn't an easy thing for anyone to hear about one of their own. Each one wanted to head up to be with her, but even Rhonda didn't want that. She didn't want anyone to leave school for her. Still all of them mostly stood in various locations hoping that everything from their own mind will help support her.

As for Phoebe, she knew that Helga knew lawyers under families company, but for some reason she felt like she wanted to do something more. So stopping in front of a familiar home she went up to the front door to knock on it. Waiting for, Chester to answer it she didn't have a normal greeting.

"My friend was just raped by some bastard in San Francisco. I want to do something more to help her out. We all do, but I REALLY want to help her out."

Nodding his head, Chester brought her into his house to speak to her at length. "As a first year, the most you can do is act as a researcher for a lawyer."

"The bastard taped her. He hit her and her boyfriend witnessed it over the computer." Phoebe was fuming.

Nodding his head, Chester sat there. "And most taped evidence is inadmissible in some judges courts. It is true as much as I hate to admit it." Standing up, he reached for his phone to speak to his mother. After he was done there, he spoke to someone about handling his classes while he is out on an emergency call. Leaving the room, Chester packed up a bag while grabbing his brief case before coming back out to her. "Pack a small bag."

Phoebe stood up. "Her boyfriend is rich. They would be hiring a lawyer."

"As you told me about your friends and yes I know about, Thaddeus Gammelthorpe's family." Chester said.

Feeling confused and slightly violated, Phoebe placed her hand on his arm. "How?"

"One, two, three..." As if on queue his phone rang. "Hello Bianca. Yes I'm sorry I didn't greet you in my proper manner. Yes I can still practice law there." Listening to her some more, Chester nodded his head. "I was heading down there since I have a student who is also, Rhonda's friend. She just informed me of the situation."

Phoebe released her hand as she stepped backwards.

Hanging up, Chester placed his hand gingerly on her arm. "You drive, Dear. I'll tell you how I know them."

Nodding her head as if in a fog, Phoebe walked outside to her car. "I already packed a bag. I also informed them of the situation here."

Lifting his eyebrow up, Chester was impressed more by her. "Than we shall be off."

OO

In a hotel room, Rhonda laid there in Curly's arms feeling miserable. She curled up against him more hating the violation. "You are the only one I want inside me."

"I know." Kissing her forehead, Curly heard the door. "I'll be right back."

"Curly." She clutched his arm. "Please don't leave."

To see the fear in those eyes, Curly enveloped her. "I'll be right here. I promise you."

Letting go of him, Rhonda curled up in a tight ball as she listened to him answer the door. She could hear the voices before seeing, Phoebe coming in. Seeing the petite little angel, Rhonda opened up her arms to accept her. It felt so good.

"Oh Rhonda."

"I didn't get a chance to give in a good right hook." Rhonda told her.

"I know."

"If Helga was here, she would of tossed him out the window in a matter of seconds." Listening to the small girl snicker at that, Rhonda's eyes lifted at a handsome male walking in with Curly. Same dark raven hair. Both were the same height and had the same jaws. "Is he your cousin?"

Curly smiled. "Yes. Rhonda this is, Chester Edwards. Don't let the strange accent fool you. He is one heck of a lawyer."

Phoebe turned in her arms to really examine, Chester for the first time. "You both are related?"

"Indeed. We keep money a secret in the family." Chester informed her before heading over to a chair nearest to the couch. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Rhonda. This one has been over the moon for you since you were very young." He said indicating, Curly.

Rhonda smiled as best as she could. "I know. He has been trying to court me for the longest time." Beginning to cry once more she looked at, Curly. "I am so sorry. I really tried."

Stopping her, Thad kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I know and none of that is your fault. We will see that he won't be on the streets for a long time." He assured her.

Chester frowned. All victims always blamed themselves. "Now let us see about getting him behind bars so he can see what it will be like once he becomes someone prison bitch." Opening up his briefcase to bring out his notepad, he started to ask her some questions.

OO

Off in Rhonda's apartment, Phoebe and Chester examined everything. The bed was still in shambles from where it occurred. As Phoebe looked away to examine, Chester as he went over everything with a fine tooth comb she wandered away into the living room.

"Are you all right?" Chester wondered with concern.

"My friend is in pain." She sighed. "I've known her since we were in pre-school and she has always been so strong."

Coming over, Chester placed his hands on her arms. "I wish I can say that I've developed a thick skin to this, but I haven't. It still irritates me that there are people out there that do this."

"Is this why you also haven't had a girlfriend since the fourth grade?"

"No. My reason is just. Remember that many my age view me as a freak, and many who are older view me the same way. Also I haven't met anyone that intrigued me."

"An equal."

Smiling just a bit, Chester felt a bit odd discussing this in there, but he reasoned that she must be trying to get rid of any image in her head about, Rhonda. "Yes."

Nodding her head, Phoebe looked at the lock closely. "That is the type of lock anyone can easily pick. Even my friend Harold would be able to with no issue." She hated to insult her friend, but she had a point.

Chester watched as she went to grab simple paper clips before exiting the place. Hearing her play with the lock, she was in a matter of seconds. Smiling at her skill level he wrote down what type of lock it was. "How did you get good at picking locks?"

Blushing, Phoebe didn't wish to admit it, but she did. "Helga and I know how to pick locks. Came in handy for her since her family use to lock her out of the house in error when she was younger." Also she did know that, Helga broke into the boarding house from time to time when she was younger as well.

Sighing, they both left the apartment and headed to the hotel. As they did, Chester was telling her that already the idiots are waiting for DNA evidence trying to prove it wasn't that teacher who did it. Of course video evidence and a witness statement told something damning in itself.

"I want Rhonda to have a fair and quick trial. I want her to heal." She sighed. "I doubt that she'll stay here now."

He wasn't about to wonder if she will stay or go so, Chester just pulled into Valet, and they walked into the lobby. "Do you wish to grab something to eat?"

Phoebe sighed. "I'd rather eat in my room and watch something on television. I guess I feel like being a Dorm mouse this evening."

Nodding his head they both got on the elevator to head to their floor. As they did, Chester was in a different state with her, but had a feeling she didn't feel inclined in feeling anything romantic this evening. Of course he would never pressure her.

"You know it would be nice not to be totally alone." She glanced over to him. "We can find something to watch and order something to eat. That is if you want to."

Enjoying that thought, Chester agreed to it. A night alone with a beautiful, sweet, and intelligent girl sounded delightful.

OOOOOOO

Late at night, Curly held Rhonda in his arms as she slept. She already survived two attempted rapes just to be raped by this creep ex-teacher. Keeping her secure against him, Curly frowned at the horrors of what happened to women. Hearing her whimper, Curly whispered to her that he is right there. Feeling her ease up, Curly glared at the face of that man who did this. How he wanted to go down and castrate him. How he wanted to feed his genitals to the shredder, and than serving it to him in a soup.

"Thad?" Rhonda could feel his anger. The way the heat was radiating off him woke her up in concern. Her hand came up to cup his face.

Seeing the tenderness in that face, Curly always saw something that so few ever had with her. Reaching up, his hand brushed her hair. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

Adjusting herself to kiss him lightly on the lips, Rhonda's nose touched his. "Don't." She stopped him from apologizing. "I know you are angry at him too. Just don't do anything that will separate us for a long time."

Kissing her, Curly assured her. "I promise I won't do anything foolish. Remember that I still want to marry you."

Half laughing and half crying she wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want to live in this state anymore. I can't. I don't know if I can."

Nodding his head as he wrapped his arms around her, Curly didn't want her living in fear, but had to abide by what she wanted right now. "Rhonda, remember you will survive this. You will show him that he hasn't brought you down when you live your life. You'll continue to do what you love. We'll marry and we'll have little Curly's and Rhonda's running around."

She snickered at that thought. "I love that thought actually."

"I know. You know why I know? Because they will be the most perfect children around."

Moving back up to kiss him again, Rhonda had to look into those hazel eyes. "They will be. Also they will climb like no one else's business."

"Exactly."


	72. Chapter 72

"Come on, Chess! Let me at him. Give me five minutes alone in the room with the guy. What do you have to lose?"

Chester eyed his wild cousin calmly for the whole time he went on his tangent. This behavior was nothing new to him, but the violent side was. "I don't feel like adding you to the docket when it comes to attempted murder, Thad. Please let me handle this. Don't you have any faith in me?"

Watching him get up to move himself towards the window, Curly viewed his constantly proper cousin. While he respected him, he wanted to see if he had a wild side himself. "I have loads of faith in you, but what if you saw this happen to someone you loved?"

His jaw twitched at that thought. "It would be a nightmare. You know how many of these types of cases I have handled since I've become a lawyer?"

"I do and I wonder how you haven't lost it."

Bowing his head, Chester turned towards him. "The reason why I haven't lost it completely is the fact that I enjoy giving females justice. While I can't give them some things back, I can give them a new start." Biting into his strawberry, he needed to add. "Also it is easy for me to shut off. I know it sounds cold, but I guess it is a good thing that I am not personally involved with anyone."

Curly scoffed openly at that as he openly stalked towards him. "Excuse me? Before you sent Phoebe back to school deeming it to be too suspicious if it got out that you both left school at the same time."

Turning his back to him, Chester grabbed his water to concentrate on something else besides her.

"You are more involved with her." Curly went to his side. "I've seen the way you looked at her. Seen how close you have to get in order to talk to her. You never did that before." He saw Chester's hand tightening against his glass. "Phoebe is a great girl. Not as great as my, Rhonda, but she is great. She is someone you can trust."

"Please stop this, Thad." Chester spoke in a low tone.

"Would you push your fourth grade girlfriend away like this? No, I don't think so." Curly continued to speak. "You want to be with her. I know about those rules and I say screw them." He now was lowering his voice down to a whisper. "She is on a campus right now. College boys will want her and try to take advantage of her. What happens if it goes too far?"

Slamming his glass down to the ground shattering it, Chester cursed loudly. "BLOODY HELL!" Grabbing Curly by his shirt he let him go as quickly as he grabbed him. He forced himself to calm down as he walked off.

Brushing his hair back, Curly felt a little bad by pressing it this far. "Sorry. This whole thing has gotten me nuts. Rhonda can't sleep because she has nightmares. She is afraid of being alone right now." Moving away himself to get something to clean the mess up, Curly was grateful that Nadine came down to comfort her best friend. "I don't know that what I'm doing is enough."

"So you figure in torturing this son of a bitch will help you? It won't." Sighing, Chester plopped down on the chair. "About my ex. I never told anyone else this for her own privacy, but seeing you go through this I will offer some advice." He looked at his clasped hands. "Just be there for her in any way she needs. For me, I was my ex's lawyer."

Curly sat down wanting to give his full attention.

"She was kidnapped by this guy. He raped her repeatedly." He played with his fingertips. "This happened for two months. Each day she continued to loosen up her bindings in order to get free." His jaw clenched. "The bastard gave her pressure nozzle baths. Rape her, and she would try to get free." He calmed his beating heart. "One day she got free. She got up and moved to find something for self defense seeing as the bastard never was gone for long. When he came down, she struck him hard knocking him out."

Curly moved from his seat to head over next to his cousin. It was like he knew his cousin needed it more.

"When he came to, she tied him up just like he did with her. She hit him with the pressure nozzle. She did everything he did to her, except rape him. She thought that rapists normally get a few months and are let out. She was afraid of him doing the same thing again. So what did she do." A slight chuckle escaped his lips. "She removed his genitals. She violated him differently in that way. She told him that since he killed her soul, she might as well kill his."

Curly was speechless, but he had to say it. "I have to applaud her for doing that."

Chester smiled. "Same here. She called the cops and they came. Of course the bastards arrested her even after they put a rape kit on her and everything. She heard that I became a lawyer and asked for me specifically so I came down to see her." His breath hitched. "To see her after all that time and in that shape was horrible. I believed her. I went down to that basement to see the horrors she endured. I managed to get life for that son of a bitch because it turned out she wasn't the only one." He sniffled. "Dead women that he took advantage of. She was the only survivor."

Getting closer, Curly put his arm around his shoulder. "What happened to her after?"

"Had to go through a lot of therapy. She eventually met someone and they are expecting their second child." He said truthfully. "She says she does have nightmares about it, but it isn't as horrible as before. It is all a day by day process."

"Something I want with Rhonda. A family."

"It'll happen. Just right now she needs to heal up." Chester offered.

"And Phoebe?" Curly went back to the same subject.

Leaning into his seat, Chester turned his eyes up to the ceiling. "My feelings for her are very strong."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Phoebe was angry that she had to leave. This was at first until it settled into understanding. It would look suspicious with them both gone at the same time. It was being seen that she was already teachers pet. While she had been called that most of her life, Phoebe was unsettled by this thought.

So as she sat in her room while, Penny was out in her study group, Phoebe just did her homework. As she did, she received a call from an unknown number. Choosing to ignore it, Phoebe continued to work even as the number kept calling back. Finally getting annoyed, she picked it up.

"What?" Her voice angry from the insistent calls.

 _"Is this how you answer telephone? If that is the case than I really must place you in a etiquette class."_ Chester told her in a light joking fashion.

Smiling, Phoebe settled back down on her bed. "I apologize, Chester. You get a call from a strange number and you don't answer." While she gave him her number and he gave her his, they agreed not to program it in. This was just in case they tried to pull something on the both of them.

 _"Than I guess you should of remembered it like I did yours."_

Blushing, Phoebe laid down on her bed. The sound of his voice soothed and excited her. "Um, uh, how are things, uh, going?"

Chuckling at how cute she sounded, Chester continued. _"She doesn't want to be left alone. Your friend, Nadine is here now. Helga was here to also comfort her, and to also teach her some self-defense moves."_

"How are you?"

 _"I miss you."_ He blurted out before pulling his phone back from his ear as if on fire.

Hearing some very light cursing on his end, Phoebe could tell his error in spitting that out. "I miss you too." She admitted.

 _"You do?"_

Giggling, Phoebe answered. "I do." She tried to maintain her breathing pattern. She couldn't sound like a pervert over the line. "How have you been holding up?"

Sighing, Chester began to speak to someone else before answering her. _"I told Thad about my ex. I had to tell him in order to placate him. He wanted to have some private time with that teacher."_

She knew that wasn't easy for him to tell that story. Phoebe didn't know the girl, but she felt for her. She felt for any girl that went through that trauma. "You are a good soul, Chester. Even I want to have private time with that teacher to teach him a lesson, but I know it would spell trouble."

 _"It would. That is why I halted him into trying."_

Hearing what sounded like him eating, Phoebe thought he actually sounded cute. He wasn't a loud eater. Just cute. Honestly, she had no idea how to describe it. "What are you having?"

 _"Wheat pasta once more. Same thing I ordered on the first night here."_ Pausing, Chester sounded very distracted. _"I enjoyed having dinner with you. Also breakfast and lunch."_

Blushing again, Phoebe couldn't think properly. "What are you saying to me?"

 _"Thad has made me think of something quite clear about you."_

"And that is?"

 _"I can't fight how I feel about you."_

He sounded so serious. So alluring that her breath caught. "Me neither. What do we do about this?"

 _"I'm thinking about it as I handle this and handle being a teacher. I'll be back very soon. We have a court date in place. I'll head back to school to teach while we go over some things for, Rhonda. I have a feeling they'll try to drag her name through the mud, and I'll need your help."_

"Anything for her. I'll even be a witness if you want."

 _"You can't."_

That struck her. "Why not?"

Chester breathed in and out almost too deeply. _"Thad is very protective over Rhonda right now. At this present moment, I'm the same way about you. Also the second that you are up on that stand, it will show how I feel about you very clearly. Also if I see you being attacked, I will not stop myself."_

"You are related to Curly, aren't you?" She really stated the question more than anything out of amusement.

Chuckling, Chester said. _"I am related to him. I have baby sat for him for one day, and that was enough for me."_ He paused. "Still I'm not like him completely. That is all Thaddeus."

"I'm glad. I never been attracted to him ever."

 _"Than I have no need to be jealous of that."_

"No. I'm a pretty loyal person." As she said this, Phoebe spotted her door opening up and Penny coming in. "Hey Penny."

Waving at her, Penny ran to get her stuff off her before grabbing her robe, and caddy before rushing out of there. It wasn't lost on Phoebe that her sweater was button entirely wrong on her. Rolling her eyes, Phoebe hoped that she didn't have sex with a guy simply because of her needing some help with school work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda looked up at her parents finally being able to make their appearance. She looked away embarrassed by her appearance as she buried her head in, Curly's chest. Her face was still so bruised from that punch. Her body was messed up from that bastard.

"Oh our baby." Brooke ran up to, Rhonda to kiss the top of her head. "Oh sweetie this isn't your fault so don't hide yourself."

"She's ashamed at everything that happened. She doesn't want to go outside or be alone." Curly volunteered.

Coming up, Buckley sat on the coffee table. "We had to move everything around and make sure nothing was lost."

"You could of had my grandmother help out."

"True, but we have to learn all these things from scratch. We wanted everything freed up in case we are here for months to be with Rhonda." Reaching out to touch his daughter's silky hair, Buckley sighed. "We want to be here for her."

Brooke looked over to Nadine who stayed silent before looking over to her daughter. "Rhonda, you can look at us."

"I'm hideous." Rhonda's voice was muffled against Curly's chest. "I'll embarrass you."

"Tsk. I'm more embarrassed with society doing this to you." Bringing her head down to rest it gently against her daughter, Brooke kissed her. "You did nothing wrong. That man will pay for what he has done to you." Feeling her daughter adjust herself, Brooke waited as Rhonda sat up to look upon her parents. There was a bruise on more than fifty percent of her face. "We have something for that. Remember when you came home from your sports and we had this stuff handy? Well we brought it." Getting up to go to her travel bag, Brooke brought out a huge canister. "Would you like me to help me place it on?"

Shaking her head, Rhonda stood up as she took the canister. "Curly can. I'll be out." Knowing that Curly seen enough of her during and after the attack, Rhonda felt confident in him as they wandered into the bedroom area.

Sitting back down on the couch, Brooke turned her head over to Nadine. "I don't know what to do."

"We just know that we should be there for her. When it comes to that trial, all of us will be down there supporting her. Helga was here and gave her some self defense lessons. She wants to attend school close to Curly now." Nadine turned her head towards the closed door of the bedroom. "I know I must head back, but it is hard to. She is my best friend."

"We know, Honey. You both have been thick for a long time." Buckley told her before hearing the door to the bedroom open back up. Getting up, he walked over to his daughter wrapping his arms gently around her. "We love you."

Holding him, Rhonda continued to frown. "When will I be normal again?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Phoebe was firmly planted in her seat. Her notes in place. Everything at the ready. The Professor taking over the class while, Chester was away was fine, but she missed him. She could tell that the other students missed him too, but she knew it was the females hormones that missed him more.

As she sat there wishing to still be a good student to the other Professor, she almost broke out in a full smile at seeing, Chester walk in from his office area. She could hear the soft murmurs of the other females in the room happy to have the, 'Hot' Professor back.

"Greetings all. I hope you enjoy all the work I'll put you through since I've noticed nothing was put forth while I was away." Chester began by saying. He almost chuckled at everyone groaning at that, but Phoebe. His little ray of sunshine was at attention. Smirking at them he stood at the center of the room mostly just to keep her in his line of vision. "You groan but once you are out there, you don't truly have a day off."

"That's not true, Mr Edwards. There are luxurious vacations where you sun yourself out on the beach." A buxom blonde blurted out.

Ah the one with the lofty dreams. "If you honestly believe that than I best be off now to an exotic beach to tan my pale self right now." Hearing a familiar giggle, Chester peeked over at Phoebe covering her mouth up with her hand.

"Yeah but you truly aren't a lawyer. You are just a teacher." She argued.

Cocking his head at her, Chester approached her section slowly. "You haven't been listening to me at all. What have you been listening to since you've gotten into this class?"

Licking her lips, she purred at him. "Viewing the scenery."

"Man, that is desperation." Whispered the guy next to, Phoebe.

Hands on his hips, Chester will not call this one in after class. This is one that you speak to in front of class in order to have witnesses. "And what scenery is that?"

"You." Winking at him. "I do have a paper I wish to discuss with you after class."

Watching her raise it up, Chester snagged it away before she could object. "Ah this one. I remember it." He clicked his tongue. "You repeated the argument from a book exactly. You did read what I wrote on the top of this page didn't you, Ms White?"

Flipping her hair back, the girl sighed. "So? At least I read it so it should count."

"It doesn't and you won't survive out there copying out of a book constantly." He informed her. "Also I am a Lawyer. I can practice law in all 34 states." Giving her paper back, Chester decided to add. "Also I'm a Professor and not a teacher. Vast difference."

"And what difference is that?"

He felt he spent too much time with, Thad in California. "Paycheck."

OO

Heading to his home, Phoebe was let in immediately and brought into the dining room which appeared to be very intimate. Of course besides some obvious stuff pertaining to Rhonda's case at the end of the table, there was food that he placed down where he was guiding her.

"What has been happening since I've been gone?" He started off with saying. "Any more phone calls from your ex?"

"Why would you ask me that second question?" Phoebe wondered in a irritated voice.

He studied how her hair was pushed to one side over her shoulder. Saw how cute she looked in anything she wore. "Purely out of selfish reasons."

Feeling that same heat once more, Phoebe glanced down to the work. "That is all for Rhonda."

Sighing at the diversion, Chester nodded his head. "Yes. I have people doing research for me on that piece of scum. I already conducted interviews with your friends and family members." He paused. "I spoke to your ex at length and he was pretty good to interview."

"That's good." Phoebe knew he would be helpful there. "Anything else?"

"He is a handsome man."

"He also cheated on me." She reminded him almost coldly as she placed some of her salad into her mouth.

Chester sipped some of his tea as he waited for her to swallow. "And I'm a man who desires you."

She almost dropped her fork. She was confused why he would bring up, Gerald. "Why bring up, Gerald?"

"I wanted to gauge your feelings."

Blushing, Phoebe had to continue eating to make her own private detour. It was one thing to say this on the phone, but another to say it in person.

He smiled at those red cheeks. "I'm willing to be with you if are willing. I hate sneaking around, but you are worth so many things in order for me to have you in my arms." Those cheeks got brighter. "I have to keep an eye on you in class at all times. You are the only one I want to see."

Lifting her face up, Phoebe reached out to touch his face. It felt so surreal. Her fingers danced against his skin slowly. "We will have to be very discrete."

"That's a given." He leaned forward. "We can take our time with anything deeply intimate." He almost made a joke on his own behalf. "I am pretty inexperienced in that field and plus."

Phoebe couldn't breath in how close his lips were to hers. "A-and plus?"

His lips just grazed against hers. She will be the second girl he will kiss in his life, and she was the one he mostly wanted to impress. His heart beat way too wildly. He believed he was sweating, but it might of been their food. "I want to be with you for a very long time, Phoebe."

Her breath hitched as his lips brushed against hers. "Aren't you hungry?" Helga would of hit her for being so lame right now. Her teacher wanted her.

He smiled. "I am, but I want this first."

Pressing his lips against hers, Chester loved how her arms moved slowly around his neck. His breath hitched at the feeling of how she responded to him. His arms wrapped around her with one arm around her waist, and the other up her spine. He felt greedy for more and hoped beyond hope that he was doing this correctly.

Feeling his tongue slipping past her lips, Phoebe accepted him as they slowly moved against the other. Her breath caught loving the pure tenderness of this moment. She moaned involuntarily till she relaxed more hating how he separated.

"Oh."

Catching her pout, Chester kissed her. "I apologize, my sweet. You did here my stomach, didn't you?"

"No. I was enjoying the kiss."

Kissing her once more, Chester had a feeling that this will be difficult to wait between kisses with her. "Same here, Love."

Hearing his stomach grumble very loud, Phoebe started to giggle hard till hers started going off. "You woke it up."

Laughing, Chester kissed her cheek. "Than let us feed the beast."

Doing so, Phoebe would occasionally glance over to his lips hoping for far more than what she just experienced. She felt his inexperience, but in how she felt about him, and how he felt about her, Phoebe thought that the kiss was even better than hers with, Gerald.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda slowly went into the bathroom. Turning on the light after closing the door, she stripped off her clothes to stare at herself in the mirror. The bruises were all over especially the inner thigh.

"Rhonda?"

"I hate these bruises." She whispered as she turned to him. "They hurt."

"I know." Stepping forward, Curly kissed her lightly. "Do you want to soak in the tub so I can rub that stuff on you again?"

Wrapping her arms around him, Rhonda never wanted to let go. "Yes. What if I never want sex again?"

"I'm not worried about that." Pulling back, Curly kissed her forehead. "I'm not a sex fiend, Rhonda. I love holding you most of all." He confessed.

Smiling even as he pulled away to begin filling the tub, Rhonda ran her hand down his back. "Hold me in the tub?"

"If you wish." Getting up after filling the tub with bubbles, Curly started to remove his clothes. "I'll massage you in there too."

Her hands went back around him. "Just hold me. I'm fine with that."

Resting her head against his chest, Rhonda thought that at least filling his skin next to hers wasn't at all daunting. Still she was afraid of making love to him, and the memories of that teacher will pop up.


	73. Chapter 73

**I did trigger something in Historia so not only she isn't feeling so hot lately, but writing about that rape triggered a memory in her so she'll sit this one out. She did write me a portion by hand which happens to be Gerald's new classmate being introduced in this chapter. Yes I'm letting the cat out of the bag.**

 **In this chapter is just snippets from just a few on how they are taking what is happening to, Rhonda.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and the support.**

* * *

Getting on the elevator to head to their apartment, Gerald found Harley in it. A girl that he hadn't spoken to since he said she wasn't a good person to have around. They would share an elevator together or have their class together, but other than that they haven't spoken at all.

Suddenly thoughts of what happened to Rhonda went through his mind and his eyes went to, Harley as she left the elevator first on their floor to head to her apartment. Thoughts of this happening to anyone just continued to leave a bitter taste in his mouth as he finally walked through the door to his apartment. While he extended his support to Rhonda, Gerald couldn't help feeling how it wasn't enough.

"Why do I feel like I didn't say enough to, Rhonda?" Gerald asked his two friends.

Arnold paused in the middle of his homework to consider that question. "All of us are feeling like that right now, Gerald."

"Yeah. I mean, even though I went to see her, I still feel like I didn't do enough." Helga told them. "I hear it is the support they need, but you still want to do more."

Placing his backpack down, Gerald agreed. "I know and are we all going down there when her trial starts?"

Helga thought about it while keeping a tight lid on, Phoebe's new beau to Gerald. "Curly's cousin, Chester has no clue how long the trial will be. He is hoping for a one day trial, but he even says how that is a dream trial in any case."

"I can imagine." Arnold thought out loud. "He did say how that the opposing team will attack, Rhonda's character."

"Meaning they'll most likely question you." Gerald said as he sat down almost heavily.

"Oh damn. Her ex fiance. Ugh." Helga leaned back in her chair. "I'm sure they'll hit them back."

"We just have to hope for Rhonda's sake that there are a ton of skeletons in that bastard's closet that will bury him." Arnold said as he itched his nose.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Patty tapped out some morse code on her desk as she went into deep thought. Standing up, Patty thought to seek guidance for this particular problem that didn't have to deal with herself as she made her way swiftly over to the counselor. Knocking on the door, she was granted permission.

"Cadet Patricia Smith wishing for audience, Sir." She bellowed out.

Young recruits were all the same. Some were cocky enough just to enter in without too much of a word. Others did what she did. "Please sit down and tell me the nature of this visit." Marsha Walter bided as she calmly addressed the young woman. A woman that showed so much promise.

"Well ma'am. A friend of mines was sexually attacked by her former teacher. Prior to this he was very sexually harassing leading to his dismissal of his job. Due to this, I know this was a partial reason for attacking her. The thing is is that I know that they'll be attacking her nature, while painting him a picture of society." Patty informed her. "Is there any way I can use the resources here to get any skeletons out of his closet? I really want him to pay for his crime."

Listening to her, Marsha asked, "And your friend's name?"

"Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd, ma'am. The teacher who attacked her was Jeffrey John. She was attending San Francisco Arts College."

Writing the information down, Marsha had her get up by a very simple wave of her hand. "I will let you know of any findings. I believe scum such as that deserve to have their wangs permanently unattached. You are dismissed, Smith."

It felt so cold and dismissive, but Patty hoped for some quick results. Of course as she went back to her room she found, Gill waiting at her door. "I don't have time to speak right now."

"Yeah I know. Ever since that phone call, you've been elsewhere." Gill looked at her concerned. "What's the matter?"

True she had permission to use the phone now, but it wasn't supposed to be abused. Patty considered him for a few seconds before letting him into her room to speak in private. "Taking advantage of a woman is horrific. If anyone does that than I hope that person who caused this harm, gets what he deserves."

Gill caught on immediately. "Christ! I hope this person gets justice."

"Same here or I'll bust out of here myself to do it for her." Patty stayed on her guard around him. "Now that you know, please don't spread this around. I just know that I hate that I can't see her to help comfort her."

Seeing her pain, Gill sighed. "Take my phone privilege tonight. Call your friend. It'll not only help her, but you too. I'll even put that on the sheet."

Smiling just a bit, Patty stepped forward to kiss his cheek. "Thanks. Now don't assume you can do more with me now."

"I won't. I just know that this will drive you crazy." Opening up the door, Gill smiled at her. "Trust me when I say that my parents will fully understand why I didn't call. I'll just write them."

Heading out the door with him, Patty and him went to where they were allowed to make their phone calls from the barracks. She still would rather call from her cell, but she had a feeling they were paranoid over the silliest things here.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Stinky busied himself with the Hardware store to keep his mind off his friend. He felt guilty if his mind drifted into thinking of a woman's naked body right now. He felt completely wrong, even though he wasn't that type of man to do that sort of thing.

Thinking of his long conversation with, Nadine he wanted to hold her in his arms to ease her worried mind. She had to go back to school, but didn't want to abandon her friend. To hear her crying over what wasn't simple, Stinky had to assure her that, Rhonda will understand her decision, and will know she does love her.

Still it worried her.

"Hello, Stinky."

His head lifted up to find Gloria standing there wearing a surprising low cut shirt with tight jeans. All his life she had been a girl who enjoyed nothing but girlish outfits, and now she was wearing something to show off her skin to him. "Oh hey, Gloria. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I broke it off with Simon." She told him smiling sweetly.

Stinky was confused. Was he the guy that she left him for or was this a different guy? "Is he the one you left me for?"

"A different one." She stepped closer to him. "Would you like to go to the movies with me tonight? It'll be a date."

While she was a sweet woman, Stinky couldn't take the uncertainty of a relationship with her. While he was still a little confused with, Nadine, he just knew that he loved her. "Well as mighty nice as that sounds, I have a girlfriend." Of course that wasn't heavily confirmed. "So I need to respectively declined. I'm sorry Gloria."

Frowning, Gloria lost her chance with him. "Well that is my fault after all. I mean I should of stuck to what we had instead of improving on something that didn't need to be." Shrugging, she stepped closer to kiss his cheek. "She is a lucky girl, Stinky. I wish you all the best in the world."

Thanking her, Stinky waited for her to leave to finally take his break. Wandering outside he called up, Nadine. "Howdy there. You sound like you need a massage."

 _"I do."_ She was silent for some time. _"I'm back with homework in front of me."_

Hearing her voice get all weepy, Stinky leaned against the wall. "I wish I was there to hold you."

 _"The sentiment is enough for me, Stinky. I do remember very well how it feels to have you hold me. I miss your arms, but I need to live with my memory."_ Nadine adjusted herself on her bed as she watched her uncaring roommate leave.

"Well I know I miss holding you. You had this sure fire sound you made when you were so content. It made me purr." Stinky confessed.

Giggling a little, Nadine turned her head to the window. _"Don't make me blush."_

"But I love that too."

 _"What are you trying to say to me?"_ Nadine bit her lip slightly in thought.

There was no pause. Stinky knew quite well what he wanted. "I want to be your boyfriend. I don't care about distance. I just know we can do it. I find you right special, Nadine."

Nadine's heart swelled listening to him. She smiled a little more as each word was uttered.

"Nadine, I may not have the money, but I sure would like to spoil you in the way I know how. Will you do me the honor of letting me be your boyfriend?"

 _"Just a moment."_ Writing on a piece of paper, Nadine took a picture of that with her. She had a feeling that it was a bad idea to be in a bra doing this, but she didn't care right now.

Stinky heard an alert showing an attachment sent. Pulling it up, he saw it was a picture of her with a large sign that said a big fat, 'YES.'

 _"Hope that answers your question."_

Stinky decided to stare past the answer to what she was wearing. "May I see you without that bra?" Feeling his phone going off again, Stinky opened up an attachment with more showing this time. "Now that sight makes every male sure fire happy."

 _"I'm just aiming for the one, Stinky."_

Snickering like a school boy, Stinky continued talking to his girlfriend until his break was over.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rubbing her boyfriend's shoulders, Symone lifted up on her tippy toes to kiss him in the back of his head. His constant worry over her, himself, and now his friend Rhonda had him closer to an ulcer. Jake had tried to calm him down, but all Sid could think about was making a huge pot roast.

"Sid?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He insisted as he continued to keep rushing around.

Sighing and knowing that no one in the house was making a dent in his worried mind, Symone grabbed his cell phone to dial up the number of one of his oldest friends. Hearing a somewhat deep, but melodious voice, Symone tapped Sid on the shoulder. "It's for you."

Confused on who called when he didn't hear his phone, Sid placed it against his ear. "Yeah?"

 _"What's going on, Sid?"_ Arnold inquired calmly over the line.

His eyes lifted up towards Symone. He wasn't even angry at her for doing this as he wandered into their bedroom to speak to his friend. "I know she's worried about me. I'm almost in my germ crazy mind."

 _"Because of Symone and now Rhonda?"_ It really wasn't much of a question, but Arnold did confirm it. _"We will be there during Rhonda's trial. We will tell you everything. I know you will be there for Symone's. What is worrying you the most here?"_

Sitting down heavily on the bed, Sid groaned. "Both. I can't imagine what Rhonda is going through honestly. As for Symone..." He drifted off. "I know she is strong, but she is so scared. I'm trying so hard to be strong for her but I feel like I'm not doing enough."

Arnold was patient with him as always. _"Please don't tell me you are babying, Symone. You do that when you overcompensating. Don't drive the girl crazy."_

Sid did that at first. "I did and she shook me telling me to stop it. I had to stop it since I love her too much to risk losing her."

Smiling on his end, Arnold brushed his finger against Helga's jawline. _"If she did that than you didn't have to worry at the moment. Trust me when I say this."_

Laying down on the bed now, Sid felt a bit more relieved. "Will you call me to tell me about Rhonda's trial?"

 _"Yep. I already know Symone will do that with her trial. It seems that her and Helga have gotten close since that day."_

"She says that Helga was so kick ass that day that she was her hero." Sid chuckled. "I would of paid money for that seat."

 _"Same here."_ Taking a deep breath, Arnold knew he had to get back to his own work. _"Look, if you need to talk, you know where I am."_

"I know. I'm happy for that."

Waiting for him to hang up with his friend, Symone came closer. "The meat is on low so we are safe."

Taking her by the hand to place her on top of him, Sid kissed her. "Thanks for being so concerned about me."

"Well I'd be a shitty girlfriend if I wasn't." Kissing him back, Symone rested her head against his chest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gerald went to the beach to clear his head. Doing some of his school work, he decided he needed a break to be able to think. So there he was on the beach with his feet dug into the sand, and a cool breeze blowing against him. He sighed almost in content even as his eyes caught the sight of a girl riding the waves like a semi-professional.

He watched at how she took the current in. Watched as a smile greeted her own face even as she threw up her arms in triumph while riding her board up to the shore. He almost was envious of her, but wasn't when he felt pretty zen just for witnessing that.

Watching as she picked up her board to run up towards him to place it down next to the blanket near to him, the girl smiled over to him before picking up a book from her pack to show to him. His eyes went from the book to her face to find it was a girl in about five of his classes that had this energetic spirit to her.

"Hello." Her voice chimed out happily.

"Hi. My name is Gerald."

She smiled at him. "You'll laugh at my name." She told him. "Jacob."

While he had met girls with boys names before, Gerald never met a girl with that sort of first name. "You serious?"

Nodding her head, Jacob reached into her bag just to pull out her I.D that showed him proof. "Jacob Rose." Shrugging her shoulders she put it back where she found it. "My parents said they wanted something original for a girl and they got it."

Listening to her giggle, Gerald could tell she didn't think of her name out of malice. "It is different for a girl."

"Yes." Pulling out her school work, Jacob quickly pulled her hair back to make sure nothing got super wet. "How do you like California so far?"

"How can you tell for sure I'm not a Californian?"

She eyed him carefully with one eye. "You don't reek of one of us. Also you have a dark cloud over you at the present moment. A cloud that I hope passes or else it will cause harm to your work you do here." She advised sweetly.

Pulling his feet out of the sand, Gerald rested on his back. "I came from Hillwood. Got accepted here and I'm living with two friends of mines in Westwood."

"One of them has money, don't they? I don't much care, but if you are in one of those places there, than you have money. Heck! I still live with my folks." She told him casually.

"Yeah. My best friend's girlfriend does, but she doesn't act fancy. In fact, I believe her mouth makes up for the fact that she isn't fancy." Shrugging, Gerald smirked. "I'm use to it though. I mean I use to try to do these money schemes when I was younger so I can be rich, but it always failed."

They always do." Maneuvering herself around to lay on her stomach, Jacob sighed happily. "This is the life though. Be serious. Have fun. Be serious. Have a little bit more fun. I try to cut in my school work with some fun to help relax myself. What about you?"

"I seem to go straight into my school work and try not to stop. Today I feel burned out."

"You will get that way if you don't have a little fun." Untying and retying the top of her bikini top, Jacob turned her page. "I don't mean in the sense of get drunk and do drugs. I mean go surfing. Play board games."

Seeing her frown at the last part, Gerald moved to lay on his stomach. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Though would you believe I lose a lot of study partners in how I do things? I like playing board games and innocent card games. I love surfing. They just want to party, and I don't want to get stupid." Shrugging, she stuck her tongue out. "Oh well. Who cares about that when all I want to do is get by in life?"

Smiling at her, Gerald wondered how that would be. He loved surfing, board games, and playing card games. "If you want, we can be study partners. I actually like that sort of thing. I swear that I won't drag you to parties or get in your pants."

Jacob studied him to see if he was speaking the truth. "Don't think of me as attractive?"

Yeah she is very attractive and super fit. She fit into that, 'Cute as a button' mold too. Still his interest right now was academic and to think clearly. "Well sure you are, but right now I'm thinking of school. I already lost a girlfriend."

"Really? How?"

"I uh, cheated on her." He felt ashamed. "I made a mistake just because I wasn't fully ready for a commitment. I thought I was, but I wasn't."

Jacob didn't hold any type of expression on her face. "Well you are young. Not many are ready for it. My parents married when they were nineteen so they were ready. For me, I'm not ready. As it is, not many guys like me." Reaching over to grab for his phone, she placed her number on it. "We'll try one another out as study buddies."

Liking that idea, Gerald at least didn't feel any worry about her like he did with, Harley. That girl wanted only one thing. This one just seemed to want another. She seemed serious about her life while still wanting some sweet fun with it. At least it sounded innocent.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

During that school week, Helga cursed at her book bag for breaking apart on her. Seeing her stuff fall on the ground, and Arnold was back in the bathroom doing his business, she ended up just cursing her luck when a impish character came forward to help her with her stuff.

"Do you have more classes?" She asked as her eyes remained diverted to her surroundings for Helga's stuff.

"No. I was just heading home."

Her greenish eyes met up with hers. "Do you live far?"

Helga scanned the girl. "No. I live in Westwood."

Smirking, the girl unloaded everything out of her bag to place Helga's stuff in it. Making sure that she didn't leave anything behind, she handed it over to Helga. "Here you go. Don't worry about me. I always carry an extra in my car. I'm always breaking mines because I'm always running around." Extending her hand out, the girl introduced herself. "My name is Jacob. What's yours?"

Not about to toss a stone about her name, Helga took her hand as they stood up. "Helga. I dig your name."

"Thanks." She grinned. "I hated it in grade school and up. Guys didn't dig it because they thought that calling out my name meant they were gay. Pfft. Idiots."

Grinning now, Helga nodded her head. "I hated my name a lot. Still kinda do."

"You shouldn't though. I like it. Not many Helga's out there. At least if a guy calls out your name it doesn't make him think he is gay."

This girl wasn't a slut by how she was speaking. She was just making fun of these ex's. "I'll ask my boyfriend if he does when he finally comes out from where he is."

"Ah. Tell me what he says because I'm certain we'll see on another again." Jacob told her as she spotted Gerald walking towards them with a blonde next to him. "My study buddy is coming. I hope he is better than the last ones."

Not bothering to glance behind her, Helga felt curious enough to question her. "What about them?"

Excited, Jacob stepped closer to her. "I have this method where I do my work and than I will either play a little bit of a board game. Sometimes I will play a goofy game of cards or just surf. Sometimes I'll dance. I just want to relax before settling back into serious. I have done this for so long that I have maintained an excellent grade all these years from it. Of course most just want to party with alcohol or drugs."

"Well if that is the case than let those morons suffer. If you found something that works than stick with it."

"Exactly!" Waving at Gerald, Jacob said hi to him. "I was just speaking to this cool girl, Helga."

Pointing to her, Gerald smiled at her. "This is my friend slash roommate, Helga. This over here is my best friend, Arnold. Guys, this is Jacob Rose. We have most of our classes together so I'll be studying with her."

"Hi Arnold! I like your girlfriend here. We just met, but at least she understands my methods already." Jacob informed him.

"Hello, Jacob. Yeah Helga will get most methods." Winking at Helga for emphasis, Arnold moved his arm around her waist. "What happened to your book bag?"

"Damn thing broke so she gave me hers." Helga lamented. "I need a new one."

"We'll stop by the store to grab one then." He offered.

Listening to the lovebirds, Gerald almost had to tune it out. "Hey I'll be with Jacob studying. Don't wait up."

"We won't. Have fun studying and having fun in between." Helga told them as her hand reached out to put it on, Jacob's shoulder.

"Later Gerald."

Waiting for them to leave, Jacob smiled at him. "Former model?"

"Yeah. She was the, It Girl. Never mention that to her. It annoyed her mostly due to the guy handling her." Gerald told her as they wandered off. "Also she hated how everyone was imitating her."

Humming a response to that, Jacob would of been irritated by that too. "I never could take a life like that." Her eyes went towards the buildings. "I want to help build something or at least help reconstruct a dream. You know take a house that everyone written off, and someone wants to take a chance in it. I'd love that. You can even put your own touch in some of those."

"Very true. I'd love that too." Gerald grinned. "There are all these brownstones in Hillwood. Most are so in disrepair, but you still see the life there. I want to bring it back."

Hopping in front of him, Jacob was now walking backwards. "Exactly! "Why tear down a neighborhood when you can make look like new again. I hate when you see these gorgeous buildings knocked down. Oh I hope you achieve that. Perhaps while you are busy there, I'll be busy here doing the same thing."

"Sounds like a perfect plan actually."

"Wanna get something to eat before we head to my place? My parents are pretty cool, but I'm weird when it comes to study time."

Having a feeling about that, Gerald agreed to it as they left campus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Late nights of glancing over his students work along with, Rhonda's case. It was now officially a late night as Chester yawned towards the clock. He stretched as he stood up from his couch to work out the kinks in his body. Studying the clock one more time had him itching to phone, Phoebe up, but he knew she would be asleep.

He smiled at the thought of her. How he wanted to not keep this in hiding, but it was worth it for now. He will risk so much just to keep this a secret.

Hearing someone at his door, Chester wandered over to it cautiously to find a badge being shown through his peep hole. Almost rolling his eyes, he opened it up to find a couple of familiar faces standing there. "Evening, Jennings and Broderick. How may I help you?"

Jennings was too smug as he handed over a file to him. "This will be of great interest to you. There is a cadet training for the FBI and seeing as your client is in need"

Broderick finished up by tapping the file. "You'll love what is written in there. Open it up and feast your eyes on it."

Opening it up, Chester's eyes nearly bugged out. "Oh my."

"Indeed." Hand on his shoulder, Broderick smirked. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"She decided to name him Simon and he was born 8 pounds and 10 ounces." Broderick announced. She delivered like a champ. I'm so proud of her.

Broderick was the one who married his ex-girlfriend. Grinning at the good news, Chester and him did a friendly pat on the back. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you guys."

Jennings rolled his eyes. "Yeah he came in just showing off the photos. No! he just shoved them in our faces making sure we saw them."

"Oh come on! I'm a proud husband and father."

Listening to the friendly banter, Chester thanked him once more. "Give her my best."

"I will and bury that bastard in the ground." Broderick said pointing at him.

"I aim to do so. Thanks guys!" Watching them leave, Chester wandered back into his home to read the file finding it unbelievable that something like this was buried so deeply. Phoebe might get very happy that this will something that will help dig that bastard a grave.


	74. Chapter 74

Rhonda wandered through the threshold of, Curly's apartment. It was sizable. It felt strange too. The reason why it was strange: She felt like a coward coming here.

"My dance studio is to the right of you through those doors." Curly informed her as he guided her around. "Living room and kitchen. Our bedroom is through that way and it has an en suite bathroom."

She listened as she wandered through that door to slide herself on the bed. Her emptiness continued to flow as she curled up in a ball. She wanted to pop another anti-depressant to get rid of the pain. "Your place is nice."

"It's our place now." Curly came closer to her to find the tears already lining her face. "Rhonda."

"How can you love me like this?" Covering her face up, Rhonda started to cry hard.

Placing a gentle hand over her hand, Curly uncovered her face. "Because you are still Rhonda. You've changed a little because of this, but you are still in there." Moving to lay down next to her, he smiled. "I love you and will always love you. Nothing is changing my mind about you."

Placing her hand down, Rhonda bared her teeth as she spat out the words. "I'm pregnant with that shits baby. I don't want it!"

Watching her curl back up, Curly held her. "I know. I know. It is your choice on what to do."

She nodded her head as she latched onto him. "I just don't want it inside me. I just want yours."

Squeezing his eyes from the pain she was experiencing and the anger that continued to well up inside of him, Curly was almost close to his breaking point.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Go Fish!" Jacob announced.

Watching her wiggle around happily, Gerald chortled at how she instantly brought out the cards in the middle of studying to announce they were playing. It had been a good half an hour doing this when he finally decided to speak up.

"You're right."

Jacob adjusted her purple glasses on her face. Glasses that were made for reading mostly in her opinion. "About what?"

"This. My mind feels clearer already." Kissing her on the cheek, Gerald wanted to scale a mountain right now. "I'm glad we met."

"I'm glad you met me too." Smugly said, Jacob before sticking her tongue out at him. "So you already see the benefits to this then. Most find it a waste of time."

"Than they weren't serious about their lives." Gerald told her as he found his cards taken away. It was obvious that it was the end of the game. "Back to more studying I guess."

"Not right now. I hear our stomachs and I can't think when my stomach is on the full grumblies." She said as she practically leapt up to make her way to the kitchen. "I made some lasagna bites last night. I hope you don't mind. I thought they would be good snack items, slash dinner."

Placing the cards away himself, Gerald stood up thinking that was a good idea. "Was that the smell coming from here?"

"Yep." Hopping around the kitchen, Jacob grabbed a couple of plates. "I love some good sustenance. What about you?"

"I enjoy it too. Though lately my friend has been heavy into trying to sneak kale or seaweed into our dishes. Something that Helga gets on him about."

Smirking, Jacob placed the food on the plates while getting something to drink. "A health freak, right?"

"Yeah." Helping her out, Gerald found her accidently bumping into him. "I should of warned you I was there."

"I should of warned you I was a little hurricane in the kitchen." Winking at him, Jacob did a half skip out of there.

Chuckling at her behavior, Gerald followed after her as they went to the farther edge of her dinner table. "Arnold means well and sometimes I get into a health kick too, but Helga turns her nose up to that stuff. Even though she has run track, and had to do a strict diet for some time, she still turns her nose up at it."

"Well they are in remarkable shape. You all are." Complimented him before turning serious. "I'm happy you aren't the type of guy who isn't here thinking you are here for a lay. I can see that you are serious about your future."

Swallowing the bite of food, Gerald fell in love with it. "This is good!" Pausing to get a hold of himself, he looked at her honestly. "This one girl who wanted to be my study buddy wanted to be half and half."

"I assume this is the one that posted pictures of you and her kissing online for the world to see." Rolling her eyes, Jacob continued. "Bad move on both of your parts. Also, this Harley person is someone in it for herself." Adjusting herself, she leaned forward. "That bitch sunk her hooks in on this guy I was seeing. I was absolutely crazy about him. I really thought that nothing could go wrong. He was really the only one who treated me great. The only one who didn't give a fig about my name." She pauses to recollect herself. "I'm online and I see she tags a picture of him with her. She is half naked and kissing my boyfriend. I was devastated."

Guilt overwhelmed him all over again. "I'm so sorry. Also I feel like I'm just as much as a creep as he is for doing that to my own girlfriend."

Watching him cover his face up in shame, Jacob put her hand on his. "I'm sure you learned from that mistake."

"What about your ex?"

"It was hard to look at him for some time." She sighed softly as she felt deflated. "He changed in my eyes. My love for him turned into something less. I'm not saying that this is what your ex-girlfriend is feeling, but this is me." Taking a bite of her food just to recollect herself, she was aware of him studying her. "We do talk on occasion, but it isn't as strong of a bond as it use to be."

To see this sweet girl so down over something like this had him thinking about, Phoebe. Will he ever get back to that point with her one day? Has he lost her entirely? Still as he looked at this girl frowning so much. It just seemed so foreign on her.

"Can I tell you something that might make you smile?" He offered.

She seemed timid in how she looked up at him. "Sure." Her answer was nervous.

"Phoebe is Helga's best friend. She is protective of her." Gerald paused to see if he caught her full attention. "So protective that Harley is very afraid of Helga. Helga punched her when she first came to our door. Than next time she saw her, Helga frightened her in the elevator to the point of almost peeing in her pants."

A smile formed on her lips before she began to snicker. "Is it mean to laugh at this?"

Shaking his head, Gerald reached out to take her free hand. "Right now, I won't tell a soul that you are laughing about this." Giving her hand a light squeeze, he added in, "Helga is one scary person when she is angry."

"Thank you, Gerald. I did need that."

"Sure thing." Gerald told his new friend that day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hearing his garage door open and close, Chester heard the tiny rushed footsteps of Phoebe as she entered his house. He could see that she was still irate from this morning. To see someone in class know of someone from, Rhonda's past deeply affected her.

"They both tried to rape her. Brett in the forest and than Bradley at some party." She argued. "She got away from them."

Going up to her, Phoebe made sure to have him keep his distance as she remained in this mood. "I know. I was given privy to this by her." Walking off to where his files were kept, Chester returned to hand her the folder that was given to him. "These are for your eyes only. I'll reveal them during trial. Please do not share this with your friends."

Curious, Phoebe opened up the folder to read the detailed report. Her tiny hands trembled with rage as her head lifted up. "He's a monster! Why was this buried like this?!"

Chester calmly came up to her. "That is a case for another lawyer to pursue. Those will be different criminal charges. Rely on my mother to handle that part." He smirked at her. "Those are her specialty."

The way he said that felt like such an unintended turn on for her at an inopportune time. "We'll be seeing this man hidden away in the prison system for a long period of time hopefully?"

She sounded so adorable. Her voice full of such hope. "I'm praying he becomes everyones prison wife." Chester sounded dark there. "I really hate scum like this." Turning on his heel as he took the folder away from her, Chester felt her arms wrap around his waist. "I guess I gave you something nice to hold on to."

"You did, but I wanted to share something with you if it isn't a bother." Pulling away, Phoebe seemed to hold doom in her expression.

"No it isn't. Tell me."

"I was harassed simply because I am, Rhonda's friend." She sighed as she sat down on his couch.

Placing the folder down, Chester went by her side. "Tell me everything." He took her hands in his.

She licked her lips. "They assumed that since I knew her that I was easy. So they cornered me."

"What?!" Chester breathed hard at the thought of her being hurt.

It still was so odd to see him so angered. "I defended myself pretty well. Always hit them where it counts. Than I reported them. That's why I'm a little late coming here."

Moving to kiss her gently, Chester was happy she was alright, but he hated that she was put in that position. Feeling her hands in his hair, he relaxed into her. "Phoebe." He breathed out.

She smiled against him. She loved the way he spoke her name. "I'm fine, Chester." She whispered against his lips before kissing him some more. "I'll keep a watch out for trouble. I always do."

"I know, but I can't help myself. I care about you very deeply."

There was something so romantic about this moment. How they kissed and whispered without truly separating. Phoebe giggled at how sweet and caring it all was. "I'm glad you do."

Opening up his eyes to enjoy hers, Chester felt himself falling in love with her. "I always want you to feel comfortable in sharing what you wish to share with me. I will do the same with you."

"I appreciate that, and I will. That's why I shared that with you tonight."

Feeling those sweet lips upon him, Chester placed this sweet memory into his head to pull out for later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Curly was busy in the studio doing a routine. Rhonda was tiptoeing around as if he could hear her past the music. She was searching for anything to harm the unborn fetus inside of her. The last thing she wanted was to have this.

Here and there she thought to place certain things into her mouth, but most would of surely killed her. Some would of gone noticed by him. She cursed under her breath numerous of times as she went here and there around the apartment.

Was she an awful person for doing this? Was she as bad as the person who forced this upon her?

Suddenly she thought about how Helga felt when she lost her child. Sure that was something that was conceived in love while hers was conceived in violence, but it still was an innocent life. Perhaps it was best to give this life to another who deserved it. Everyone wanted to adopt a newborn. She knew she wasn't ready to do it herself at this time.

As she thought of that being the best decision, and bringing that up to Curly, Rhonda felt the world spin around before it entered darkness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hearing his phone go off, Chester growled at the interruption. He hated the thought of being torn away from her. "Why did I bloody well put it so far away from me? I don't wish to be far from you."

Giggling, Phoebe placed a gentle hand on his forearm. "It is only just a few paces away."

"It might as well be in Cairo at the present moment." He continued to growl as he slowly went over to pick up the phone. "Hello Thaddeus. What is it?"

Phoebe waited patiently even as the expression on Chester's face turned serious. "Chester?"

"What happened?" Chester listened patiently as Thad explained what was happening with Rhonda. How they ran tests on her. Listening to him some more till Thad had to hang up, Chester went over to, Phoebe.

"What happened to Rhonda?"

Sitting down, Chester took her by the hands. "While Thad was in the studio rehearsing, Rhonda collapsed." Hearing her gasp, he tried to steady her. "She still has the baby, but right now they will be keeping her in the hospital overnight for observation. We know that she is under a great deal of stress."

"Poor Rhonda." Coming closer to him, Phoebe rested her head against his chest. "I hate this bastard for doing this to her."

"We all do."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cracking her eye open, Rhonda spotted Curly laying against the window. She'd have to discuss what she thought about. She had to hope he would also agree. She'd rather find a good couple to adopt the baby and hope they can give it the love that she was unable to give it.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I'm a one woman crew right now working this story at the moment. Historia didn't abandon me all together. She isn't feeling well and as I said in a previous chapter I did trigger something in her so I'll have to push forward to the trial. We need to do that so other things can get pushed forward again in the story. I'm not forgetting about the other characters. Well I'm intentionally forgetting one character because they are frankly seriously boring. So we both agreed to keep that one person quiet.**


	75. Trial Part 1

**This is the beginning of a two part chapter. Thank you Historia for coming back to do this for me. :)**

 **We decided to flash forward towards the trial.**

* * *

Rhonda listened very intently to the opening arguments. She kept herself as steady as possible even knowing that some of her friends were behind her. Knowing that her rock, Curly and even her parents were there to lend support. She didn't bother to look at her former teacher when he came in. She did hear the growl coming from, Curly though. Something that Chester just had to turn his head to his cousin to calm him down.

Phoebe was there to not only be her friend, but act as a paralegal in the case. She sat there quietly even as Chester was up there speaking eloquently. Rhonda couldn't help but feel lost in his words. Words where she knew that she was the one that lived this nightmare. Arnold and Helga were there for support. Arnold was being called as a character witness. Simply because he went out with her before. Something where her own throat dried up in thought. She cheated on him, and he wanted to defend her. Curly was obviously a witness for seeing everything.

As Chester wandered back towards the desk, he placed a comforting hand on her trembling arm. Something she didn't realize she was doing until she glanced at the water in her glass. Whispering a thanks to him, Rhonda tried to relax more, but felt her spine stiffen up more than anything else.

Gerald decided to be there as well. This wasn't a spectator sport for him. This was all for an old friend. Rhonda obviously had a hard time meeting any of their eyes when they first arrived, but she seemed grateful to have the support of them. Though while everyone disappeared and he was alone with her, Rhonda expressed how exposed she will feel now. People will know now. Gerald had to tell her that if people give her a hard time that is them being idiots. She did nothing to call for this. Just know that you will never be alone in your journey. She smiled just a bit at that saying how she appreciated that. Said how good that no one has abandoned her because of it.

His mouth opened up to speak to her, but their friends came back in to re-join them. Suddenly seeing Phoebe acting like a lawyer next to GQ Lawyer, was jolting to say the least. A guy who was incredibly nice with this British voice, and was related to Curly. Gerald hated how he suddenly got distracted as he tried to see anything notable between, Phoebe and this Chester Edwards.

Now though in the court room, Gerald wanted to immediately attack the bastard who hurt Rhonda on a whim. Who changed their friend. He even wanted to attack that lawyer for wanting to help this rapist out. Someone who took this job. How can anyone want to do this? This is something he would want to ask, Phoebe in the future. A girl with so many morals in her. Could she help defend a rapist? When his head turned to the left again, Gerald wanted to strangle that rapist one more time.

Chester honestly hated this part. He hated placing the woman on the spot even if she approves it. He knew that justice always had to be done, but he even wanted to punch out the other lawyer for stressing out the victim. So even as the Judge questioned him if he wanted to call his first witness, Chester whispered to her.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" His voice full of concern.

Rhonda nodded her answer. "I know it will be hard, but I don't want him out there anymore."

Studying her eyes to double check her resolve, Chester nodded his head as he stood up. "Yes I have, your Honor. I'd like to call to the stand, Ms Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd."

Standing up, Rhonda squeezed Phoebe's hand before accepting a kiss on the cheek from, Curly. Taking a deep breath she turned to head up towards the stand. Her emotions a whirlwind as she stepped forward. The room seemed to be swimming even as she stepped up to find herself staring out towards everyone before her eyes turned towards the Bailiff.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" He questioned.

"I do."

"Then you may be seated." Stepping away the Bailiff resumed his previous position.

Rhonda focused on Chester as he came forward. His eyes were calm as he took her in. There was something already so nice about knowing that he was related to her boyfriend. The whole possibility that one day that perhaps she would be married to, Thad. One day to see him again to thank him for his help in her time of need. She knew she was already thinking too far ahead, but it couldn't be helped. Rhonda did see her life with Curly.

So the questions were asked by Chester. Questions where she recounted the days when her teacher first asked her to stay after class. What he said to her. How he ended up at her place sometime after her. The derogatory nickname he continued to call her, and the moment when she was attacked.

She was shaking and crying reliving that moment. She wanted to leave, but couldn't even as she told him what happened after. The pregnancy. A pregnancy in which she knew now that the bastard knew about. Than the horror came when the other lawyer came up acting like her best friend when he went on the attack.

"Objection! Your Honor, he's badgering Ms Lloyd." Chester interjected as he stood up.

"Your Honor, I'm simply trying to show the truth here." The Lawyer countered back with the ease of a snake oil salesman.

"You are harassing, Ms Lloyd that's what you are trying to do. You know I don't enjoy theatrics in my courtroom, Mr Barnett." The Judge informed him as she eyed the beady eyed lawyer.

Curly was practically growling a little louder bringing, Helga to place her hand over his to calm him. Rhonda didn't need him going off right now.

On the stand, Rhonda was dismissed for now. Her eyes remained down as she headed to her seat. Her nerves almost felt entirely too shattered right now from that round of questioning. Still she had to stand to listen to more even as Curly was called up to the stand.

She listened to how he came home thinking it was just going to be a simple video chat like last night. He recalled the details of what he saw and how he called 911 about his girlfriend being attacked and raped. Gave the address and wrote down so Rhonda can see that help will be coming.

Curly though had to keep his cool with that asshole Lawyer. The way he came up to him. The way his smile was threatening to break through. He wanted to scratch out his eyes. Wanted to launch himself at the asshole who attacked his beloved. What there was was an attack on his own former insanity.

"What does this have to do with anything when this has been long ago?" Curly questioned in turn.

Mr Barnett, appeared smug as he leaned his elbow on the edge. "This is to establish if you really saw what you witnessed, Mr Gammelthorpe."

"Edwards." Rhonda whispered.

Standing up, Chester objected to that. "Objection! Mr Barnett knows about that evidence that was placed in. If he is to say that this is, Mr Gammelthorpe's mind playing tricks on him than that means that the experts who poured over that need evaluations as well."

"You may sit, Mr Edwards." The Judge spoke calmly before addressing Barnett. "You are on thin ice already. One more stunt and I will hold you in contempt. Do you hear me, Mr Barnett?"

"Loud and clear, Your Honor." Barnett responded respectively even though Curly believed he was cursing the Judge inside his own head.

"Now, proceed." The Judge told him in a curt voice. To Curly it sounded as if Nostrafu was waiting to dine on his victim.

Arnold listened to the entire testimony until he felt a jerk when he felt his own name called to the stand. He wish that he wasn't being called as a character witness. Why are they trying to tear apart Rhonda when it should be that jerk that should be hog tied and quartered right now?

As he sat down after being sworn in, Arnold sat in front of THAT lawyer. The one who had the gall to call him here. His eyes grazed the audience to find Lorenzo there. That would mean he was here too on the same thing. So as he talked about his time dating Rhonda, Arnold couldn't lie.

"So she was cheating on you than." If a rat could smile, it was Mr Barnett as he flashed his smile for the whole jury to witness.

Arnold had to say something. "In essence, I was too."

It would seem that he didn't want to ask him to elaborate on that. Mr Barnett contemplated inquiring of the young man about this, while Chester steepled his fingers having an idea in his head.

"Please elaborate."

"I will." Arnold complied happily. "The girl that I fell in love with returned back to high school. When she arrived back, I was mentally cheating on her every day."

Mr Barnett struck. "But you didn't physically cheat on her."

"No, but who is to really say that Rhonda did that too? One person says it to another? Am I really supposed to believe that? You are the one who said this. Not her." Arnold pointed out evenly.

Chester smirked at the answer finding it very clever. In the back where Lorenzo was sitting, one half of his lips lifted up. He never let the cat out of the bag. It was just a bunch of rumors really.

"Is it true that Rhonda wasn't your favorite person at the time?"

"That's high school, Sir. Sometimes your personalities change a little, but in truth Rhonda has been my friend since we were three, and she will obviously still be my friend, and my girlfriend's friend even in our old ages. She has a good heart." Arnold replied calmly.

"She cheated on you."

"Rumors. Speculation." Arnold answered calmly.

Turning his back on Arnold, Mr Barnett dismissed him as a witness. As for Chester, he did as well finding that there was no need for it at the present moment. Though he did stand up to call up someone for Rhonda's behalf.

"For my next witness. I'd like to call a Ms Jessica Metcalf to the stand, please." He announced.

At the other table, Mr John blanched at the sound of the name as he began to whisper almost violently to his lawyer. The doors in the back of the room opened up, and the sounds of someone's gentle footsteps were heard. His eyes went wild as they laid upon that of a girl in her early twenties with long thin red hair, and overly baggie clothes for her obviously thin frame. Under her left eye there was a noticeable scar as she walked up to the stand.

Rhonda could now see the other victim that asshole took her innocence away. Anger ripped through her even as she wished she could go up there to hold that girl's hand to bravely support her. She thanked her silently for doing this. She hoped that she could listen to her. Jessica's eyes met with hers and with that a silent bond was formed. It was a flicker there in, Jessica's eyes, and Rhonda couldn't help herself to place her right hand over her heart in hopes she could understand.

* * *

 **We are sorry if it was short. We did this on purpose to try to set things up.**


	76. The Trial Part 2

**A/N: Hello all, Historia70 here. I'm sorry for another short Trial chapter but there is a good reason. Quite honestly when Everclear wrote out about Rhonda being raped it did trigger something in me so it took me some time to get back into writing this again. I'm doing the Trial chapters as my way of basically kicking out my trigger. I guess you can say. This is the Witness's part so we hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Was Jessica nervous to finally face her attacker? Yes, but she finally felt she had a backbone in knowing that she was helping someone else. Soon she hoped someone will face the wrath of what happens when you force a person to do what you want them to do. Her eyes laid on, Rhonda to assure her privately that she will help her. Soon she heard, Mr Edwards tell her about her experience. Nodding her head, Jessica did after taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

 **~~Flashback 16 years old Art Class~~**

 _It was very usual to have random students stay behind after class to continue their project. It could be all the students, half the students, a quarter of the students, a few, or just one. Everyone was free to stay behind in there if the teacher trusted you enough. This seemed to be so many students favorite class. Jessica was one of those students. She loved art. Loved the many forms of it. Loved seeing her fingers dirtied with the many variants of artistry that she used that day._

 _In that class was her teacher, Mr John. His name at the time was Jonathan Preston with the still large love of having his students pronouncing his last name with a French accent._

 _At first he just taught her, but after Spring break it turned out differently. He always spoke to her privately, and at first she didn't think anything odd of it until some of what he said to her sounded a bit off._

 _"You have perfect long legs to model."_

 _"Your butt has the perfect curve that I can draw right now. Can you pose for me now?"_

 _"Have you ever thought about posing nude for me?"_

 _"I bet you taste as good as you look."_

 _She tried not to think too much of it seeing she had not much experience with the opposite sex. So she ended up doing her work as usual. Though one day she couldn't ignore it for too much longer when she felt his hands on her shoulders massaging her. She froze on the spot wondering if anyone else saw this, and of course no one did because no one was in there. Feeling his hands wander down towards her chest, she leapt up telling him she has to go._

 _Grabbing her stuff as fast as possible, she was surprised at how fast she was knocked down to the ground. She was slapped and her stomach punched. Feeling her head hit into the ground she felt her world whirl as her underwear was torn off and he took advantage of her._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jessica coughed repeatedly as she sniffled. "No one believed me. No one and the next year I saw him next year."

Chester absolutely hated this. He felt like he was also torturing these girls just as bad by doing this. "Do you wish to tell us?"

Her watery eyes went to him as she sniffed. "Yes, because that bastard found me."

 **~~Flashback 17 years old Coffee Shop~~**

 _I began to work at a coffee shop. My parents kicked me out of my own house due to me getting pregnant by what happened. So in order to pay for this horrible apartment I was in, I was working extra long shifts at the coffee shop. I didn't care just as long as it put a roof over my head and food in my stomach. I studied for my GED at night so I can get that so I wouldn't be without my diploma._

 _Well one day I had a customer come in and it was him. It was Preston or Mr John as he is called now. I tried to act normal as if I didn't recognize him, but inside I felt my insides shaking. I prayed that it was a one time occurrence, but it wasn't. He came back every day at the same time. One day I spotted him talking to one of the other employees, and soon he was showing up later at night. Same time and he was always one of the last to leave. I begged my Manager to change my schedule giving him a reason, but he said he couldn't. He told me I was needed._

 _One night after I closed up I began to walk home. I was nervous and scared. I prayed that he wasn't anywheres around, but I was wrong. He drove up right next to me asking me if he can drive me home before saying my name. I froze up. He said my real name. Not the name I had on my name tag. The fake name you say to your customers. She ran, but it didn't help. He caught up to her. He dragged her into his car and drove her all the way to his new school where he was teaching._

 _He boasted how he began teaching at San Francisco Arts College and how he dragged me into this class like he was on a date with me. He slapped me on my face ripping my outfit off me. He put me head first on his desk where he did things that seemed to last forever. I remember crying and tasting blood. I than remembered hearing someone walking in saying something._

 **~~End Flashback~~**

Chester was unaware how hard he was breathing from the anger he was feeling. "Who was it?"

Jessica had a stream of tears down her face and no matter what she tried to do she was going through more tissues. "I didn't know it at the moment, but it was the Dean of that school. He chastised him, but looked at me like I should be quieted when he was told I'm not a student there. They took all these pictures of me." She began to sputter again. "He let me get raped again just to film me. Told me that if I don't take the money like a good girl and shut up that that video won't go out."

Crying herself, Rhonda had planted her feet further into the floor to stop herself from running up there. Curly slowly turned his head towards that man as his knuckles cracked with resounding hatred. He felt his friends trying to stop him from attacking.

Shaking, Jessica started to cough from all the tears. "My first pregnancy after that child was born, I gave her up instantly. My second was a still birth." She paused as she continued to cough. "I have them on medical file."

"I know and I'm grateful that you shared that." Chester turned to face towards the ASSHOLE. "This includes the DNA."

Standing up, Jonathan Preston pointed towards her. "That slut lies. Just like that slut is lying." Points to Rhonda. "They both wanted me."

Both witness and Rhonda remained quiet hoping this helped in burning him in hell. Watching Mr Barnett calming him down and the Judge beating her gavel down, Rhonda leaned back as a recess was called into session.


	77. The Trial Conclusion

**So sorry that this took so long. Took a lot to get our minds wrapped around this whole thing again. We appreciate the reviews.**

 **This is the final part of the Trial. We will move along after this.**

* * *

"What makes you believe that I asked for this?" Jessica shot back towards Mr Barnett. "Since you gave me license to speak frankly back to you, I will. I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't ask to be raped in a classroom. I didn't ask for my own parents to not believe me. Parents who should of stood behind me instead of shun me. Parents who knew I never done a thing wrong. I'm fairly certain you even looked me up. You saw that I don't have skeletons in my closet. The only skeletons I have in my closet are the ones that are the devil that you wish the defend yourself. Tell me something, Mr Barnett" She paused to let it all sink in. "How do you sleep at night?"

Rhonda and Chester couldn't help but smile at her for being so bold. "She could of been a lawyer herself." Rhonda whispered.

Chester was equally impressed. "I agree with that."

First with the witness, Arnold Shortman, and now this witness. Mr Barnett affixed a look towards her trying to regain himself even as he could see the looks from the jury themselves. The girl defended herself quite well to the point that he shouldn't of given her the freedom to speak so freely.

"The witness may step down." Was all he could say.

It felt good to find her spine after so many years of being so scared of such a man. Jessica stood up and left just to grant Rhonda a look of strength. She hoped that Rhonda will win. She thought about leaving all together as she passed past the swinging little gate. Instead she took a seat behind where Rhonda was. She wanted to see him fry in hell.

Hearing his name called to announce his next witness, Mr Barnett did. "Your honor." He approached the stand once more. "I call to the stand, Jeffrey John to the stand."

Straightening out his jacket, Jeffrey stood up proudly as he surveyed Rhonda almost predatorily. He strode up to the stand without a care in the world as he stood there to be sworn in. Sitting down he almost wished to view that tape once more of him on top of Rhonda. How it felt to be inside of her however brief.

"Tell me, Mr John about your relationship with, Ms Wellington-Lloyd. In your words please." Mr Barnett bided almost casually.

"Certainly." He fought the urge to smile. "She was a student of mines at first. A talented one. One that I felt a connection to immediately. I have seen her wonderful creations online and I felt myself fortunate to have her in my class. Well in my first class I asked her to stay behind so we can speak together. We did and she flirted with me."

"I most certainly did not." Rhonda argued where she was.

Chester calmed her. "There are ways of me getting the truth out of him. He already spoke up way more times than once when Jessica was speaking now didn't he?"

She frowned angrily unaware of how Curly was being held down behind her.

"I informed her like I did with Jessica that we cannot pursue any type of relationship. We are forbidden to." He issued out a fake laugh. "Still I folded in easily." His eyes landed on her. "She is very beautiful, how could I not?"

Chester's eyes went to the jury to see that they couldn't actually believe this man. Perhaps after all the testimonies that it will be in their favor after all.

"Still when I did fold she called harassment and had me fired. Me? Fired? I was angry, but not angry enough to do something so heinous as that." Jeffrey told everyone. "So I went to her to plead to help me and she said she would, but in return she wanted a little fun. She said she wanted me to hit her. At first I couldn't, but than I did. Perhaps I got carried away when I found the police handcuffing me, but I was doing what she wanted. That is all." He covered his face to pretend to cry.

Stepping up to his client, Mr Barnett placed his hand on his shoulder. "As you can see, Ms Wellington-Lloyd wanted him to do these acts to her." His attention went to the jury. "There are two sides to every story and now this man will lose yet another child from another selfish woman. Can you live with yourselves if you see this man as guilty?"

Stepping away, Mr Barnett acted like he was praying. "No further questions, your Honor."

Watching him depart to his seat, the Judge looked upon Chester. "Mr Edwards?"

Standing up, Chester approached the stand very slowly. "Is it true that you wanted, Ms Lloyd to pose nude with her friend for you?"

"Irrelevant your Honor!" Called Mr Barnett.

"Substantial, your Honor." Chester instantly said back. "I'm simply trying to set things up where it lead to where we are today. Will you please allow it?"

Considering it, the Judge nodded. "I'll allow it."

"Thank you, your Honor." Turning back to the scum bag, Chester continued. "Please answer the question."

Jeffrey looked to his lawyer for a clue to how he should answer, but was blocked by Chester. "Um, I don't understand the question."

"I believe you do, Mr John, AKA: Jonathan Preston. Now answer the question." Chester spoke far more firmly.

"Yes."

"Did you call my client a derogatory nickname?"

"I do not understand the meaning of that word, 'Derogatory." Jeffrey smiled lamely at him.

Chester cocked his head to the side. "It means: It is a language meant to hurt. It often offends or insults. Racial, sexist, and homophobic slurs are all derogatory." He explained. "Now again, Mr John. Did you call, Ms Lloyd a derogatory name?"

Jeffrey looked at his lawyer he signaled for him not to answer.

Chester knew what he was doing as he blocked his view once more. "Did you call her a derogatory name?"

Still there was silence.

"Your honor?" Chester looked to the Judge for some help.

"Answer the question or I'll hold you for contempt." She instructed.

He shifted in his seat. "Yes."

Chester continued his hard gaze at him. "And what was the name?"

It was under his breath.

"Louder so everyone can hear you, Mr John." Chester bided.

"Nipples." Jeffrey said a bit louder. "I called her, Nipples. Why?! Because one of her pictures was showing her nipples and I loved them."

Hearing murmurs in the courtroom, Chester indicated to Phoebe to pull up that image along with the comments to that picture. "You are the only one who made note of that verbally, is that not true?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Exactly." Chester showed the comments to the picture. "So many compliments to this piece. Nothing saying anything about that part of her anatomy. Not until you. Oh yes, we combed through it."

Stepping close to the stand again, Chester almost felt like reaching his hands out to strangle him. To him he represented too much right now. To his first girlfriend, and to every girl wronged by these piece of shits, he wanted to end them all. He wanted to help protect any of them that were wronged by these sorts by helping to defend them. He didn't expect much. He just hoped that maybe it helped some for them.

Now as he practically prowled in front of this scum, Chester went at him with all he had. He had two girls right now in this courtroom that wanted him to pay for his sins. In his own figurative way, he was tearing open his throat. He was quite unaware of what else was happening in the room behind him as he did this now. His focus was ahead. His focus was on his prey.

When he was done, he went back to his seat now to focus on closing arguments. Something where he listened to Barnett try to paint a picture of sainthood on his own client. It turned his stomach as he took a long swig of water before standing up on his own closing argument. He first looked at Rhonda and than Jessica.

"Painting a picture of sainthood towards a person who only reeked havoc on women only serves to condemn you. I will never be that type of person." He began. It was holier than thou. This he knew, but Chester had so many of their attention. "Who is truly a saint? No one really, but to tell the truth, I will say I do know that my own client is innocent. She didn't ask for this. She asked to receive an education. She wanted respect. She has the love of a boyfriend and the love of friends, and family. All very important items. What she didn't ask for was to go into her apartment one day. A place where she deemed to be her safety net just to have it ripped away by one, Jeffrey Jones" Chester pointed to him. "AKA: Jonathan Preston. The same man who ripped away the same innocence away from Jessica Metcalf."

He paused as he looked at the evidence once more. He went to scan the jury. "Does anyone truly want him back on the streets knowing that he may prey on another innocent victim? Ask yourself this. Thank you."

Phoebe almost wished to hug him for doing all this so bravely. Hearing the Judge speak to the Jury before telling them to adjourn to discuss their findings, they were all placed on recess. She got up with the rest and left the courtroom.

OO

Outside everyone was talking about this and that trying to distract themselves when, Chester informed them it was time to head back inside. Rhonda felt Curly's hand in hers as they entered the place.

"I'm scared." She told him.

"It'll be fine. I'm here." He assured her. Still he was as nervous as she was. Curly didn't want this bastard to be free.

Feeling his kiss against her cheek, Rhonda smiled nervously at him as she walked through with, Chester to take her seat. Her stomach jumped up and down and around. She stood up when the Judge came back out. She watched as the jury came back in. Listened as the Judge asked the foreman if he reached a decision. When she heard that, Jeffrey John was instructed to stand up to hear what was to happen, it was an eternity.

Than it happened. She looked to Chester. "What did they say?" Did she hear it?

"Guilty. They found him guilty, Rhonda." Chester smiled at her.

There was a ruckus and her former teacher and rapist was charging after her. Curly blocked the way with, Chester helping out. The Baliffs stopped him as he called out insults to both, Rhonda and Jessica. Rhonda though turned to Curly to hug him before turning her attention to the jury to thank them with a smile.

"You won." Gerald called out. "Congratulations girl."

Wiping a tear from her eyes, Rhonda felt herself wrapped up in a hug by her parents. "I can't believe it. I can't."

"What's next?" Arnold wondered out loud.

Chester responded. "Tomorrow is sentencing. Rhonda doesn't need to be here for that. I'll send her all the details. This is going for Rhonda. Now we move on to that defamation lawsuit for Jessica."

Jessica stepped forward feeling a slight weight off her. "It feels like a nice weight is off me. Thank you, Mr Edwards."

"My pleasure. As I told you, it will be my mother helping you with your case and she is a tiger. We'll try to see him in that place for a long time." Chester explained to her. "She'll go through all the details."

Rhonda turned to her. "You are so brave in coming here."

Shrugging, Jessica hugged her. "We have to stick together. I know what it was like." Pulling away she scanned everyone in her group. "At least no one abandoned you."

Writing her number down and email address, Rhonda handed it to her. "Whenever you want to touch base. The friends you've see here are just a quarter of us, but we've known one another for most of our lives. We don't mind additions."

Smiling at the invitation, Jessica thanked her. "I would love that."

Gerald took this opportunity to wander over to Phoebe as she put some stuff away. "Uh, hey Phoebe. Your teacher did an amazing job."

"He did. I had every faith he could pull it off." Phoebe was telling him.

"So how is school?"

Hearing his nervousness, Phoebe turned her attention towards him. "Good. Really good. I have some amazing teachers. My roommate is pretty nice. How about you?"

"Same here." Somehow he couldn't sell it as well as her. "I really miss you."

Phoebe sighed. "In what way, Gerald?"

"As in you being my girlfriend."

Phoebe pulled him away from everyone else. "At one point I might of wanted that, but now I wouldn't. I'm already going out with someone, and I'm very happy with him." Of course she won't admit to whom he was.

That was a let down, but of course he was expecting this. "Any guy would be happy to have you. You are a true find. I just wish I didn't screw up."

"Gerald, I know that you still aren't ready for a commitment like that. I am. You are my first love and will always be."

Gerald could see that she also loved this guy too. It was as plain as the nose on her face. "I hope he doesn't screw up like I did with you."

In his corner, Chester tried not to study Phoebe with her ex. He didn't want to look on too much with so much with any jealous air.

As for Helga and Arnold they hugged Rhonda. "We are really happy for you, Rhonda."

"Yeah you kicked ass." Helga told her.

"Thankfully I have a good lawyer." Rhonda said even as she glanced down at her hated stomach. "You guys heading back to California?"

Nodding their heads, Arnold answered. "Yes so please tell us what the sentence is. If you need anything than please feel free to call us."

"I will, and thanks for being a great character witness."

"Not a problem." One more final hug from the both of them, Arnold and Helga went up to Phoebe.

Spotting Helga and Arnold coming forward, Phoebe smiled at them as she gave them both a hug. "I'm glad you guys came out here." She said. "You guys leaving?"

"Yeah Pheebs, we are. We should head back to school as soon as possible." Helga gave a little glance over to Gerald before looking meaningfully at her. "Call me later."

"Sure. Have a safe flight." Phoebe hugged them all again before heading over towards the group. "Everything is all packed up."

"Thank you, Phoebe." Chester said. "Rhonda and Curly decided to stay here to hear the sentence out. Will you be heading back to Harvard?"

Phoebe actually didn't want to, but didn't want it to look too suspicious. "I'll be heading back. I know I have some work to catch up on." Hugging Rhonda and Curly she congratulated them once more. "It's a good win. I'll talk to you both later. I need to head to the hotel to grab my bag while getting my ticket transferred. You both have a safe flight. I'll see you in class, Mr Edwards."

Curly watched Phoebe wander away from the room. Hearing the door close he looked to his cousin. "Well?"

Chester glanced at him as if he was crazy. "I have colleagues here. I cannot just pursue a student of mines so openly in a romantic nature. She knows this. How much it pains me not to do this, I have to stay back."

Though in the cab, Phoebe had her first real experience in a courtroom and she couldn't wait for more. She was exhilarated by Chester's performance in it. She thought of him as amazing. Hearing her phone ringing, Phoebe answered it. "I was just thinking of you."

 _"I'm glad of that. I was too. It always pains me when I can't do complete romantic overtures with you in the open. You almost make me want to dance with you like you are Ginger Rogers or some other glamourous starlet."_ Chester informed her on his end off in his own cab.

Paying the cab driver, Phoebe left and headed through the lobby to wait for the elevator. "Nothing like the classics."

 _"Indeed there isn't."_ Chester could hear the chime of the elevator on her end.

Stepping into the elevator she pressed her floor, and waited. "They knew how to be romantic back then. Not to expect a woman to automatically put out. That isn't romance." Getting off on her floor, Phoebe strode to her room where she let herself in.

 _"It isn't."_ He smiled into the phone. _"I can place you in a beautiful flowing blue gown, put some romantic music on, and we can dance our cares away. Would you enjoy that?"_

Phoebe giggled. "I'd love that, Chester." Hearing a knock on her door, she turned to look through her peep hole. Grinning, she opened the door. "Where is my gown?"

Hanging up, Chester shrugged. "I haven't bought it yet." Stepping in, he caught her in his arms. "Mind a rain check?"

"For now." Kissing him, Phoebe bubbled over with excitement.

OO

 **Dear Fellow Past PS118 Escapees,**

 **Creep bag (For some reason my email is changing my curse words around to look like I'm from Mr Rogers Neighborhood) He has received 35 years for what he has done to Rhonda which is assault and rape.**

 **Due to what he did to the other victim along with paying to have it covered up, and black mailing her along with all the punitive damages, that will fall under a different category to the point that this will most likely be SO added to that DUCK bag's (Really? I can't even use that other word? I'm changing my email.) Anyhow, this guy may never see the light of day again and be many cell mates girlfriend in there. Oh I hope that is the case.**

 **Salutations,**

 **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe**

 **P.S. FREE THE ANIMALS!**

"What do you think, my pretty, pretty Princess?" Curly inquired while she stood behind him so beautifully.

Rhonda knotted her eyebrows for a moment at some of what he wished to convey in the email. "You are right. You email is stunting you. This email needs that perfect... OOMPF! Still, go ahead and send it. I'm tired and I just want to lay against my boyfriend right now."

Skin tingling at her sweet touch, Curly pressed send before turning his computer off just so they can both head off to bed.


	78. Chapter 78

**Super sorry about the short chapter. We are trying to get back to multi characters again so right now we will start off with Gerald again.**

 **Thank you for the reviews everyone. :)**

* * *

Arriving on the beach where Jacob told him where she'd be, Gerald watched her as she rode the waves all the way to the shore. She smiled at him as she hopped off her surfboard to hug him with full enthusiasm. Gerald smiled in spite of her getting him all wet.

"So she won against that bastard. That is amazeballs." Jacob told him happily as she lifted up her board to walk further onto the shore. "I'm really glad for her."

"Same here." He sighed as he glanced out towards the crashing waves. "Did I miss much in assignments?"

"Lucky for you, no. Just a couple of reading assignments so you can brush past those easily enough. They are just one chapter things." Jacob told him. Spotting some cloud over him, she nudged him. "What is happening with you?"

"My ex-girlfriend is already seeing someone else." Gerald started to draw into the sand. "I have this suspicion it is with this lawyer guy. I don't know why, but I can sense it."

Jacob placed her hand on his back after she unzipped her wetsuit to expose her bikini top. "Gerald, I know it's tough, but what did you expect?"

He shrugged as he continued to draw in the sand. "She moved on and it is just strange for me."

Nodding her head, Jacob stood up to remove the rest of her wetsuit. "It happens. You never know though. You both might end up together again. You might find someone else. Life is strange like that."

"Guess you are right." Gerald said as he remained focused on his silly little drawing.

Pulling on shorts in place and a t-shirt, Jacob sat down. "Want to grab a bite? We can wander around before you get to catching up with your work."

Turning to smile at her, Gerald stood up. "Sure. I'm pretty hungry." Holding his hand out to help her back up he chuckled at how she bounced up to her feet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was the next weekend and Gerald kinda chuckled at some Californians not able to take the weather compared to many. He was use to being in a cold environment. Here it seemed that once the temperature hit about 70, they assumed it meant it was perfect sweater weather. Jacob was a beach bum as she loved to call herself. She outfitted herself with a wetsuit to head out into the water and that meant he had to get one too.

Of course he was still not very good at surfing still. Gerald was a very athletic person in most sports, and still he couldn't even master this one thing.

Jacob told him to place his surfboard aside just so they can double on hers. Something he never done before, but he saw that, Arnold did this with Helga before. Something that Helga took to very easily enough with her boyfriend.

Right now with Jacob in front of him, Gerald felt nervous even as she began to speak. She told him to relax. She told him that the waves are their boss, and they are to go with their instructions. She had him feel the energy in his core before telling him that their wave was here.

Soon they were paddling in sync until he heard her tell him to stand up. They did at the same time, and he felt great doing it. It felt perfect even when she moved closer due to how the current was. He caught her smiling and soon he was as he felt the adrenaline drifting up to a fevered pitch even as they unfortunately fell into the water. When they emerged up they were laughing.

"Not bad." She commended as she laid herself against her board. "Perhaps you like a girls bum near you instead." She added with a tease.

Hearing that tease, Gerald decided to sink under the water pulling her under before he tickled her in a playful fight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You've been spending a lot of time with, Jacob lately. She become your female best bud?" Helga inquired almost lazily as they glanced out towards the rainy sky.

Gerald sighed. "You could say. I mean you are cool and all, but I like how I am around her. She has helped me out in so many ways. Also I actually love studying for once."

She nodded her head. "Yeah. I will admit it does sound better than just straight studying. Sometimes we end up doing that." Seeing the sky light up above, Helga still wasn't impressed. "I bet the Californians are already depressed with this amount of rain."

He snickered. "I bet they are." Hearing the door open and seeing Arnold enter with the food, Gerald began to laugh harder. "How is the food?"

Arnold shook his arm around from all the rain. "Glad you are more concerned with the food rather than me."

Shaking her head, Helga went over to her boyfriend. "Well you do look rather hot wet." Kissing him, Helga took the food away from him just so he can dry up.

Gerald glanced back out the window before heading towards the kitchen to help her. He did miss that type of companionship.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Grabbing the mail downstairs, Gerald was automatically sorting through it when he heard a voice. "What?"

Harley smiled at him. "Lame assignment that was given. I feel like a child making something out of popsicle sticks again. I was asking Tony about it and he thought it was strange himself seeing that isn't the medium they normally use."

Placing the mail firmly in his hand, Gerald started towards the elevators. "Well whatever the case may be, Jacob and I will just handle the assignment as it is. We think it is a strange thing, but we'll do it even it is out of cotton balls."

Harley grimaced as she wandered towards the elevator with him. "Are you both a thing now?"

"We are both friends." Was his only response as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Smiling, Harley chanced in getting closer to him. "Want to come over some time?"

Smirking at the text from Jacob, Gerald answered Harley. "No thank you. Not interested." Texting Jacob back immediately, Gerald looked at his neighbor. "I really wish you would give up."

Frowning, Harley moved away from him.

OO

In his room with a huge pile of popsicle sticks, Jacob thought it would be better to have a shorter commute if she could do her project here as well. Finding her company still very nice to have around, Gerald didn't argue that point even as he found a stick accidently stuck to her leg.

"You have something stuck on your leg there."

Jacob rolled her eyes. "I had a better handle of this when I was nine." Taking it off she placed it where she wanted it. "What are you building?"

"A dungeon where I can torture cute friends of mines. What about you?"

Raising her eyebrow up, Jacob waved her hands in front of hers. "Also a dungeon where I can torture my tall my hunk of a friend of mines."

"Copy cat."

Sticking her tongue out, Jacob continued to work on her building. "This is poop."

Watching her lay on her back on the rug, Gerald saw a different side of her. "What is? I think your building looks great."

Standing up, Jacob left his room suddenly asking for a bit of privacy. Gerald gave it to her wondering what type can she get with a couple in the other room, but it did offer him some time to continue his project. Hearing the door open and close, Gerald spotted her getting down on her knees.

"You better?" He asked out of concern.

Jacob inched closer to him before cupping his face. "Please let me." She kissed him softly before pulling away. "I know you are still in love with your ex."

Gerald kissed her back even as he pushed his model away. His arm circled around her waist before pulling away slowly. "Let us take this slowly. I really like you, Jacob."

Nodding her head, Jacob was about to go back to her model when she felt herself pulled back to him. It felt so good to kiss him.

OO

Outside of the bedroom a couple was doing their own work. "What did she want?" Arnold asked curiously.

"She wants to see what we think of her." Helga answered without lifting her eyes up.

"Why?"

"She likes our boy in there. I told her we like her a lot, but he still isn't ready for a fully committed thing. Still you never know." She winked at him.

Arnold inched closer to her. "Gerald is still in love with Phoebe." Helga nodded her head. "Thing is this. Gerald also has very strong feelings for Jacob. He is just afraid of hurting her."

Nuzzling her nose to his, Helga whispered. "I know. I've seen the way they have been looking at one another. Do I want Gerald and Phoebe to get together one day again? Sure, but the future is a long way for them especially her. Phoebe is crazy in love with Chester."

Arnold turned his head towards the bedroom before looking back to her. "Huh? You mean."

"Yes. With my last conversation with Phoebe. Phoebe is more in love with Chester than she was with Gerald. I'm sorry, Arnold." Kissing his nose, Helga hugged him.

OO

Back in Harvard, Chester was busy cooking a romantic meal for his sweetheart who was coming over for dinner. Singing one of his favorite tunes, he heard the sound of the garage door opener telling him his darling was here. Grinning with delight, Chester made sure to present her with one of her favorite items.

"Is this for me?" Phoebe wondered as she stepped in. "You don't need to do that for me."

Chester loved her honest endearing qualities as he leaned in to kiss her. "You are so special to me. I want to give you the world."

Her heart leapt as she felt her feet lift off the ground from him picking her up. She giggled in delight. "What will you do when I go back to Hillwood for Christmas?"

"Obviously miss you." Kissing her, Chester stepped back. "Honestly I have one brief case and I was thinking of sneaking over there if you want to meet up there."

The thought of that had her hoping for so much. "Maybe spend New Years Eve with you?"

To have someone to spend that day with would be great. "I'd love that."

OO

Gerald did take it slow with Jacob. She was sweet as a flower. Fun to be around as well. He never tired of that voice. One day when she fell asleep during a homework assignment, Gerald couldn't help but brush his finger against her soft jawline. He smiled at her even as she tenderly moaned.

"Stop staring at me." Though so tired, Jacob managed a cute little teasing quality to her voice.

"Can't help it. You're sweet to look at."

"You falling for me?" She wished she didn't say that. Her stomach clenched. What if he didn't feel that way for her? She wasn't Phoebe. No one could compete with anyones first love, and she wasn't trying to. "Forget I said that."

He brought his face closer to her. "A bit hard when it is very true." He whispered.

Jacob lifted her face up to see a dreamy expression on him. "Christmas is coming up. What do you want?"

His lips captured hers. It was silent and he loved those hands capturing him back. Gerald was ready for her. He lifted her up from where she was sitting to place on his lap. "To kiss you on New Years Eve." He whispered longingly.

She smirked as she listened to the door open up in his apartment. She knew it was the other couple coming in from a late class they shared. Jacob turned to greet them both. "Hello."

"Howdy." Helga greeted as she showed Gerald a card. "We got a invite from Princess at her families house for New Years Eve. You game?"

"I am." Gerald looked at his girlfriend. "Would you like to go and attend with me?"

Jacob never did one of those before so she nodded her head. "Actually yes."

Later when Jacob was gone, Gerald went up to his friends. "Phoebe might be there with her boyfriend, huh?"

Helga wasn't about to lie. "She will be. She is nervous about it for a good reason."

Gerald thought to venture to that territory. "It is that Lawyer, isn't it?"

Arnold thought it was time to say something. "It is so please don't cause any trouble."

He took some offense to that. "Why? You think because I'll get all jealous and shit? Can't you see how amazing Jacob is? I can see myself with Jacob." Gerald huffed in exasperation.

Helga remained calm. "It'll come out that he is also her teacher."

Gerald was surprised that Phoebe is in a relationship with one. "How serious are they?" Seeing no immediate answer, he stepped back. "Oh. That serious."

Arnold came closer. "Please don't cause any trouble. Phoebe wouldn't do that to you. You know this."

Turning on his heel, Gerald went into his bedroom. The possibility of his own ex in such a serious relationship had him doubting how she once felt for him.

She hated herself. "Maybe I shouldn't of said anything at all."

Arnold kissed her shoulders. "It would of came out. You know this."

"Still I don't want anything to ruin her happiness." Helga sighed. "Even she knew that Gerald would find out."

"Than you know the answer to how Phoebe feels." Arnold informed her as he leaned back against the couch.

"Yeah I do, but you still feel like such a shit."


	79. Arnold's Authors Update

A Football Headed figure is sitting in the living room trying to settle down a fussing baby. He tries to remain calm. Level headed so the baby doesn't read how nervous he is. "It's alright. Your mommy will be back soon. I promise you." He says in a soothing voice.

The baby seems to settle. He believes his words for a moment.

Smiling down at the still young baby, Arnold glances up at his audience. He is very patient and is glad that it seems others are as well, but still he feels he needs to express himself.

"Hello to everyone out there. As everyone knows, my name is Arnold. This here in my arms is not my child or any of my friends baby. This is the main authors baby. Yes it is, Everclears. She had to step away to head to her job and than to get Josie from school after. I volunteered to look after her baby until she reached home. In fact, since this little one has been born she has been wrapped up in this world." Arnold smiles down at the baby as he waves his hands in the air.

"As for Historia, everyone knows she is doing her own story and also helping with this. She is also not feeling so well lately so she has been trying her best." He felt a slight tug at his shirt. "Now, now. Your mommy will be home soon."

"Everclear and Historia's friends decided to get together to write out a chapter together." Arnold lifts up a yellow notebook paper full of chicken scratch. "Yeah, well let me just tell you that their hearts are in the right place." He still tries to decipher the writings as he now talks to himself now. "How in the heck are they supposed to make sense of this? Few of them are doctors in this group and one is a lawyer. Ah crud no wonder why Historia has a migraine."

Puts the notebook paper down. "Anyhow, they have been editing from this and so everything has been very slow. What with Everclear and family and responsibilities. Also we have Historia and her health. They do thank everyone for their patience and understanding."

Hearing the door, Arnold sees Josie hopping through the door with her mom trailing behind with a box full of work. His eyes bug out as he sees the frustrated expression on her face. "Uh."

Josie gets on the couch next to Arnold to look at her little brother. "Grow up so I can play with you now." She demands sweetly.

Everclear shakes her head as she comes over. "Was he that much trouble?"

"No trouble at all." Giving her son back, Arnold suddenly couldn't wait to have a child of his own with, Helga.

Josie hugged Arnold. "Mommy, Arnold wants a baby too. Give him a baby."

"Well either I will give him a baby or his original creator will." Everclear informed her sweet daughter as she tugged softly at her hair.

Getting up from the couch, Arnold said his good byes to them for now and departed. Leaving the house he turned back to the audience. "I'll see you all soon."


End file.
